L'Oracle de la Sibylle: Livre 1
by darkrogue1
Summary: écrit par pidwidgeon37. traduit de l'anglais.première partie d'une trilogie. 1ere partie: 4eme à 7eme année de Severus à Poudlard...beaucoup de Serpentard (traduction terminée)
1. Chapitre1

Auteur : pidwidgeon37

Titre original : The Sybil's Oracle Book 1

Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue

Sujet : années 4 à 7 de Severus à Poudlard.

L'ORACLE DE LA SIBYLLE

Talibus ex adyto dictis Cumaea Sibylla horrendas canit ambages antroque remugit, obscuris uera inuoluens. 

(Traduction du latin : C'est en ces termes[avec de telles paroles] sortant du sanctuaire que la Sibylle de Cumes chante d'effroyables secrets et mugit ses réponses dans son antre, enrobant le vrai d'obscurités. Virgile Enéide. Livre VI vers 98)

(Traduction de la traduction anglaise) Par ces mots résonnant dans la caverne, la Sibylle de Cumae chantait des mystères terribles, entrelaçant le clair et l'énigmatique. 

CHAPITRE 1- PROLOGUE

Le tout dernier jour de leur toute dernière année. Il y a seulement une semaine, cela avait semblé à la fois lointain et désirable, comme une oasis éloignée dans le désert torride de leur A.S.P.I.C.. La dernière semaine leur avait même fait miroiter l'illusion d'une petite éternité s'étendant devant eux - des heures paresseuses, gaspillées en passe-temps futiles. Et ensuite, soudain, la veille, le temps avait subrepticement commencé à passer à une allure plus rapide. La conscience émergea de faire des choses pour la dernière fois, avant très longtemps et, dans quelques cas, même de toute leur vie : Retourner un livre à la bibliothèque, du moins à cette bibliothèque, pour la dernière fois. Leur dernier repas à Poudlard. Faire leurs valises pour la dernière fois. Avant dîner --- leur dernier ---une promenade jusqu'au lac, s'asseoir là ensemble, donnant pour la dernière fois à manger au Calamar Géant, regardant le dernier coucher de soleil à Poudlard.

Une silhouette en robes noires s'avança à grands pas vers eux. Malfoy, sa main droite en visière, jeta un coup d'œil dans les rayons du soleil couchant. "Oh, non!" dit-il d'une voix traînante, "si je n'étais pas déjà heureux de quitter cette… prison, je serais au moins éternellement reconnaissant de ne plus avoir à la revoir."

Tandis que la silhouette se rapprochait, ceux qui étaient couchés paresseusement sur le dos dans l'herbe se redressèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde finisse par la regarder. Elle ne se déplaçait pas très vite, bien qu'elle marchât dans la descente et il lui fallut une ou deux minutes pour se trouver debout devant ses neuf camarades de maison, qui la regardaient fixement, leurs expressions couvrant la gamme entière depuis le sourire au froncement de sourcils. Il était difficile de dire comment elle le faisait, mais même dans ses robes noires de l'école, elle réussissait à ressembler à une libellule. Peut-être à cause de ses lunettes, qui étaient non seulement épaisses, mais aussi tellement grandes qu'elles couvraient presque la moitié de son visage. Après le fameux accident pendant sa cinquième année --- elle s'était presque étranglée avec ses colliers divers quand ils s'étaient attrapés dans la rampe du grand escalier, de telle sorte que ce qui aurait été une chute inoffensive des trois dernières marches se termina presque en une mort prématurée --- on lui avait interdit de porter son attirail habituel de pierres semi-précieuses. Tout ce qui restait était ses boucles d'oreille, dont elle possédait un choix impressionnant depuis le lapis- lazuli le plus profond à l'aigue-marine la plus brillante, de la nuance la plus délicate de jade à l'émeraude sombre, intense. Toute nuance possible de bleus et verts, jamais une autre couleur. Née sous le signe du Verseau, elle considérait évidemment comme son devoir d'avoir l'air aussi aqueuse que possible, et ce avec succès. Elle était habituée aux commentaires caustiques de ses camarades de Serpentard; ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de la ridiculiser. Il en avait été ainsi pendant sept ans. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer durant leur dernière journée ?

"Viens là Sibylle! Reste avec nous et fais-nous l'honneur douteux d'une dernière prédiction!" lui dit Malfoy, levant les yeux vers elle de sa façon insolente habituelle.

Mathilda Reynolds fit chorus "Oui, dis-nous ce que nous devons éviter à tout prix, pour que nous sachions quoi faire en tout premier lieu demain matin!"

Le groupe rit. Lentement, Sibylle Trelawney regarda de l'un à l'autre. Ils ne comprendraient jamais la vraie nature de la Divination. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre que de dévoiler les destins des gens ressemblait à marcher sur le fil du rasoir ? Avec plus de probabilité de blesser celui qui prédisait que celui à qui il était prédit. Une lutte continue pour l'équilibre, avec le risque omniprésent de chute. Mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils trouvaient cela drôle et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle s'assit sur une couverture à côté d'Owen McNair.

"Que voulez-vous que je lise, alors ?" demanda-t-elle, "Cartes ? Paumes de la main ? Boule de cristal ?"

"Que dirais-tu de boyaux de grenouille ?" Les yeux de Clarissa Rosier brillaient d'attente. "Lucius apprécierait cela, pas vrai, Lucius ? Au moins la partie préparatoire."

Parmi le rire général, Lucius se mit lentement sur ses pieds. "Je serais très heureux de rendre ce service. Sibylle ?"

Elle hocha la tête. L'endroit où elle lisait leurs destins horribles n'importait pas. Que ce soit des feuilles de thé ou des cartes du ciel, un jeu de Tarot ou des boyaux de grenouille, tous montreraient la même chose. Des images floues qu'elle devait interpréter, des impressions vagues qui refusaient d'être traduites par des mots, mais qu'elle devait enfermer dans la camisole de force de la langue, pour les communiquer. Parfois elle sentait la vérité lui échapper au moment même où elle essayait de l'habiller dans le costume trompeusement simple du discours articulé. Mais c'était le dilemme éternel du clairvoyant. Elle l'avait senti dès le début, prête à accepter la réputation de charlatanisme que cela provoquait.

Les autres se mirent au travail et bientôt neuf grenouilles furent attrapées, assommées et alignées dans l'herbe. Malfoy prit la première dans sa main gauche et, avec le petit couteau il utilisait pour tailler ses plumes, il fendit le ventre blanc se bombant. Les membres de l'animal se déplaçaient convulsivement, observés avidement par le groupe de Serpentards.

Sibylle prit le petit cadavre et commença à scruter les intestins, cherchant tout signe du destin futur de Mathilda Reynold. Du moment où elle avait été répartie jusqu'au jour présent, tout le monde s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le Choixpeau avait identifié cette fille calme, discrète, aux cheveux de souris comme une Serpentard. Sur l'instant, elle observait Sibylle avec ses grands yeux bruns qui faisaient penser à une vache conviviale, quand bien même idiote.

"L'homme que tu aimes perdra son âme," dit finalement Sibylle.

"Comme c'est approprié," s'éleva la voix soyeuse de Severus Rogue, "En tant que fonctionnaire junior du Ministère, quel autre choix y aurait-il pour le pauvre Barty Croupton que de renoncer à sa personnalité contre une carrière splendide ? Ou est-ce que cette interprétation est trop … euh vaste ?"

"Bartemius n'a pas à 'renoncer à sa personnalité '," rétorqua Mathilda, visiblement fâchée, "Il _est_ ambitieux, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Ou as-tu déjà oublié qu'il était préfet et Préfet en Chef ?"

"Cela n'est certainement pas un argument approprié," dit Clarissa Rosier, "Après tout, Lucius est Préfet en Chef et impliques-tu sérieusement que le Ministère l'embaucherait ?"

Les yeux de Lucius s'éclairèrent brièvement d'une lueur dangereuse quand il fit remarquer "Personne _n'embauche_ un Malfoy, ma chère, nous sommes ceux qui embauchent, pas le contraire. Et, Mathilda, juste par curiosité : l'appelles-tu toujours Bartemius, même dans des situations plus, eh bien, plus intimes ?"

La fille rougit furieusement. "Tu n'as aucun droit de poser de questions si personnelles, Lucius, simplement parce que tu changes de petites amies si vite que les noms de plus d'une syllabe signifieraient trop de retard!"

Malfoy était sur le point de répliquer quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, que les grenouilles commençaient à bouger de nouveau. Il renouvela le sortilège stupéfiant et ramassa la victime suivante. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Mathilda … Qui est le suivant ? Considérant le fait que c'est une grenouille particulièrement laide, cela devrait être toi, Nott."

"Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance," répondit Cédric Nott avec irritation. "Mais bien, je serai le suivant."

Le ventre de l'animal fut ouvert au couteau et Sibylle Trelawney se concentra sur son contenu. C'était difficile, peut-être parce que Nott était non seulement extrêmement laid, mais aussi exceptionnellement insensible, si bien qu'établir n'importe quelle sorte de lien spirituel avec lui semblait désespéré. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas être prise au sérieux de toute façon, Sibylle décida que Cédric Nott ne valait pas un effort plus conséquent. Il était préférable, dans son cas, d'inventer une prédiction. 

"Je vois beaucoup d'argent," murmura-t-elle, seulement pour être interrompue par le rire collectif.

"Mais Sibylle, sa famille est riche!" dit Heather Avery, ricanant toujours.

"Merci de déclarer l'évidence. Il restera riche, alors. Mais il y a … attendez, je ne suis pas sûre … un accident ? Non, c'est une maladie mortelle. Désolée, Cédric."

Nott passa une grande main carrée dans ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à une brosse à toilettes et grogna "Tant pis."

Sibylle lui fit un sourire indulgent et se tourna vers une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, la peau blanche et des yeux sombres à paupières lourdes. "Tabitha ? Veux-tu être la suivante ?"

"Je me fiche honnêtement d'être la suivante ou la dernière," dit Tabitha Al Faruk avec un froncement de sourcils moitié-dédaigneux, moitié-ironique, "Tant que tu ne prédis pas que St Jean veut rompre avec moi. Bien que," et elle renvoya ses cheveux vers l'arrière "je ne lui conseillerais certainement pas de faire cela."

"Je te le dirais certainement si cela allait arriver, ma chère," répliqua Sibylle d'une façon acide, ", mais à en juger de la manière dont il te regarde, j'ose dire que St Jean Lestrange préférerait renoncer à son métier d'enseignant et de Directeur des Serpentards que de même penser à t'abandonner."

"Qui sait," dit Tabitha rêveusement, "Il pourrait décider de démissionner de toute façon, si quelqu'un-" elle échangea un regard significatif avec Malfoy de dessous ses paupières à demi fermées " lui fait une meilleure offre. Mais je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu vois." Et elle fit un sourire arctique à Sibylle.

Il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle la clairvoyante avait choisi la fille aux cheveux noirs comme suivante : elle avait toujours tendance à en terminer avec le travail désagréable d'abord et de garder le meilleur pour la fin. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'école, les images et les sensations l'assaillant quand elle lisait l'avenir de Tabitha avaient toujours été les mêmes. D'abord, il y avait un crâne avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un serpent glissant du trou qui était sa bouche, puis le crâne semblait exploser en un jet incandescent de feu et finalement il y avait le néant, par manque d'un meilleur mot pour décrire l'absence complète de couleur, de chaleur, de son ou d'émotion. Cela avait toujours effrayé Sibylle et elle n'avait jamais dit la vérité à l'autre fille. Aussi violente que soit la vision, c'était trop vague pour qu'elle puisse le mettre en mots. Ce n'était pas la mort et ce n'était pas la vie non plus. Elle ne savait simplement pas que dire. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception et donc elle se décida pour un accident d'avion, au grand amusement du groupe.

"Qu'as-tu en réserve pour moi, alors ?"demanda Owen McNair, essuyant les larmes d'hilarité de ses yeux. "Ne me dis pas que je vais voler vers la lune, comme ces fous de Moldus, et faire une rencontre mortelle avec un Veau de Lune!"

Sibylle examina la quatrième grenouille et secoua lentement la tête. "Non, je ne te vois pas avec un Veau de Lune, Owen. Je ne vois qu'une hache, rien d'autre. Alors peut-être est-ce la mort par décapitation."

"Connaissant Owen," interjeta Severus Rogue, "je dirais que c'est celui qui décapite les autres."

La moustache de McNair tressauta légèrement. "J'en serais heureux au-delà des mots. Merci, Severus."

Heather Avery, une fille costaude avec une queue de cheval blonde, rit sottement. "Tu ne me trancherais pas la tête, cependant, n'est-ce pas, Owen ?"

Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux. "J'ai vu ta tête servir à beaucoup de choses, ma chère, mais peut-être qu'être coupée serait ce qu'elle fait le mieux."

Elle rougit et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle resta silencieuse cependant, car elle était habituée aux remarques cruelles de son petit ami. De même que les autres. Personne ne semblait se soucier de sa détresse, Lucius gloussa même. "Dis-lui ce qui va arriver à sa tête, alors," dit-il d'une voix traînante, remettant à Sibylle une autre grenouille.

L'examinant soigneusement, elle dit "Toi, Heather, tu auras une très longue vie. Mais tu seras solitaire et mourras seule."

C'était la goutte de trop pour la blonde. Avec un sanglot, elle se remit hâtivement sur ses pieds et courut vers le château.

"Stupide pute!" murmura McNair.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Lucius, inclinant la tête, "Mais tu étais un peu injuste avec elle. Sa,euh, performance orale est bien au-delà de la moyenne. Maintenant, Sibylle, je crois que c'est mon tour. Fais de ton pire."

Avec Malfoy c'était comme avec Tabitha : la même image, depuis la toute première fois qu'elle avait fait une lecture pour lui. Seulement elle avait moins de difficultés avec lui parce que c'était beaucoup plus clair. "Comme toujours, Lucius. Aucune surprise là. Tu seras assassiné par ton meilleur ami."

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. "Après sept ans, même une vieille fraude obtuse comme toi aurait déjà dû comprendre que je n'ai pas d'amis. Mais merci tout de même."

Il restait trois grenouilles. "Ces dames d'abord alors, je suppose," dit Stuart Wilkes. "Non, je retire cela. Les femelles d'abord, puisque nous parlons de toi, Clarissa."

Clarissa Rosier leva seulement les sourcils. L'arrogance laissa place à l'enchantement quand Sibylle prédit une liaison amoureuse passionnée, une trahison et par la suite la mort violente de l'amant aux mains de Clarissa.

"Ah, l'amour! Le Crime passionnel!" ** soupira Lucius, posant de façon théâtrale sa main droite là où, du moins anatomiquement, il avait un cœur.

Clarissa frappa son autre main par espièglerie. "Tu es seulement jaloux!"

Il attrapa son poignet et tira, pour qu'elle tombe à la renverse et finisse étendue devant lui, levant les yeux vers lui avec un mélange de peur et de plaisir. "Peut-être suis-je l'amant, petite," ronronna-t-il. "Dans ce cas tu pourrais vouloir reconsidérer la deuxième partie de la prédiction." Il donna à son bras une torsion douloureuse, la relâchant seulement quand elle l'en supplia.

Avec une petite vague de la main vers Wilkes, Severus Rogue indiqua que c'était le tour du roux. Poussant ses lunettes sur son nez plein de taches de rousseur, geste qu'il répétait environ une centaine de fois par jour---Wilkes écouta les paroles de Sibylle. Il se marierait bientôt et aurait beaucoup d'enfants, qui à la fin se retourneraient tous contre lui.

"Seulement se retourner contre moi ou m'assassiner ?" demanda-t-il sincèrement.

"Je ne vois pas de meurtre, mais bien sûr, cela n'exclut pas-"

"Merci," l'interrompit-il à la hâte, "ce sera assez. Je vais très bien. Tu as été clémente avec moi aujourd'hui, Syb-Sibylle ?"

Le regard de la clairvoyante était devenu étrangement vague et ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient convulsivement.

"Une autre vision puissante, je suppose," dit Malfoy, roulant ses yeux. "Dieux, pense-t-elle vraiment que quelqu'un marche encore pour ces petits actes ?"

Après quelques secondes, son regard et sa position redevinrent normales, mais elle évita les yeux de Severus Rogue. "Non", dit-elle, retenant Malfoy qui allait tout juste découper la dernière grenouille, "Tu peux la laisser aller. J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour Severus."

Rogue brossa en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs et la regarda fixement avec colère et des yeux rétrécis. "Si tu essayes de dire que mon avenir vaut moins qu'une grenouille morte, merci, j'ai reçu le message."

Elle secoua la tête. "Certainement pas. Ne sois pas si susceptible, Severus. Je n'ai simplement pas besoin de la grenouille, alors pourquoi la tuer ? Quant à ton avenir, je t'en ferai part en temps voulu."

Il y eut une pause maladroite et Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "C'est l'heure du dîner, mesdames et messieurs, notre dernier dîner à Poudlard. Allons célébrer notre liberté!"

Ils se levèrent tous, rassemblèrent et plièrent leurs couvertures et se dirigèrent en traînant des pieds vers le château. Toujours visiblement offensé, Severus fit les arrières. Quand il parvint à l'entrée, il vit que Sibylle attendait là tandis que les autres étaient déjà entrés dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne dit rien et donna juste une petite pression rassurante à sa main avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le reste du groupe.

Le banquet d'adieux dura plus longtemps que les dîners habituels et ensuite, ils restèrent ensemble dans la Salle commune pour une dernière bièraubeurre. Un à un, ils se rendirent à leurs dortoirs, jusqu'à ce que seul Severus reste, regardant fixement dans les flammes mourantes de la cheminée. Il resta assis là pendant une longue période de temps, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un bruit ronronnant doux et un coup léger à sa jambe lui firent brusquement lever la tête de surprise, pour voir le Kneazle blanc de Sibylle le regarder fixement de grands yeux verts. Entre ses dents, il tenait une feuille de parchemin, pliée en un petit rectangle. Severus le prit et le déplia.

La mort et la renaissance seront ton destin

Et tu passeras une vie en enfer, séjour des démons. 

L'amour tient la clef de la porte du ciel tien.

Ses yeux rencontreront les tiens et diront 

Que ton âme a trouvé son compagnon.

Cet aperçu, de la douleur un instant te soulagera, 

Laissera sa trace dans ton esprit,

Son image, cependant ne restera pas.

Alors l'obscurité son payement de nouveau revendiquera.

Celle-là est tienne si tu abandonnes celle-ci.***

"Oh, Sibylle,"murmura-t-il , "Tu t'es surpassée avec ce morceau d'ordures!" Il était sur le point de jeter le parchemin dans le feu, mais alors il se ravisa et, avec un petit sourire, sortit sa baguette, fit rétrécir le petit rectangle à la taille d'un ongle et le mit dans un médaillon qu'il portait sous ses robes sur une chaîne longue et mince d'argent. Puis il se dirigea lentement vers le dortoir pour rejoindre ses camarades déjà endormis. Pour la dernière fois.

**en français dans le texte

***note de grammaire : celle-là renvoie au nom féminin le plus lointain de la phrase tandis que celle-ci renvoie au plus proche. 

Dans le cas présent Celle-ci désigne donc l'obscurité et Celle-là la fille.


	2. Chapitre2

CHAPITRE 2 

Etre le dernier descendant d'une famille de sang-purs ne signifiait pas nécessairement que vous nagiez dans l'or. Dans le cas des Malfoys, si. Les Notts pourraient remplir la Grande Salle de Poudlard jusqu'au plafond avec leur or, s'ils le voulaient. Les Al Faruks avaient le monopole des Tapis Magiques pour la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande --- Pas ce que l'on appellerait des pauvres, non plus. Beaucoup d'autres n'étaient pas riches, mais très aisés. Aminta Rogue ne l'était pas. 

Marcus Rogue, son mari défunt, était mort quand leur fils Severus avait à peine deux ans et l'avait laissée avec rien d'autre qu'un petit enfant, une énorme bibliothèque dont elle devait vendre les pièces ayant le plus de valeur et une très mauvaise réputation. Marcus Rogue. Sorcier brillant, un des esprits les plus fins à avoir jamais étudié à l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard, avec le score encore inégalé de dix-huit A.S.P.I.C.s. Retenant son souffle, le monde de la science magique attendait qu'il décide laquelle des nombreuses offres de travail il daignerait accepter. Mais Marcus Rogue n'avait aucune intention de s'enterrer vivant dans un laboratoire à l'âge dix-huit ans. Il ne sentait non plus aucune inclination à remplir ses poumons de la poussière des bibliothèques avant de s'être amusé autant qu'il le pourrait de la vie. Et ainsi, quand les Enragés de Bristol furent à la recherche d'un Poursuiveur environ trois mois après la réception de son diplôme, il participa aux sélections et éclipsa tous les autres prétendants.

Avant que la Fortune ne catapulte Marcus Rogue dans leurs rangs, les EBs n'avaient pas été plus qu'une équipe de Quidditch un peu en dessous de la moyenne, vêtue de brillantes robes vertes ornées par un poing fermé. Après que leur nouveau Poursuiveur les ait éclairés avec succès sur la possibilité d'appliquer l'Arithmancie au développement de nouvelles stratégies, ils montèrent jusqu'au sommet de la Ligue de Quidditch Britannique en pas plus que sept mois et Marcus Rogue fut invité à jouer Poursuiveur pour l'Équipe Nationale de Grande-Bretagne. Il semblait que rien ne puisse jamais l'arrêter. Le 14 mai 1939, un Cognard prouva que cela n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. 

Une coïncidence de circonstances particulièrement désagréables mena à une paralysie permanente de la jambe droite et ainsi à la fin brusque de sa carrière de Quidditch. Même avec dix-huit A.S.P.I.C.s, avoir snobé la communauté scientifique entière était impardonnable et donc, à l'âge de vingt-neuf ans, Marcus Rogue se trouva avec un pied raide et aucun travail. Tardivement, le Ministère de la Magie lui offrit une position très inférieure de chercheur, qu'il dut accepter, à moins de vouloir mourir de faim. À l'âge de trente ans, il était un homme aigri, se disputant constamment avec ses supérieurs et à peine toléré par ses collègues. Il commença à boire plus qu'il n'était bon pour sa santé.

En 1957, le Ministre italien de la magie fit une visite formelle à son collègue anglais. Étant donné les pauvres compétences notoires des italiens quand il s'agissait de langues étrangères, il devait être constamment accompagné par un membre du personnel de l'Ambassade italienne, qui devait traduire les baratins infinis des diplomates. Après quelques heures de ce travail ennuyeux, elle avait mal aux pieds et à la tête et elle demanda une pause courte qui fut accordée à contrecœur. Aminta Alighieri était assise sur un banc dans la cour du Ministère, massant ses pieds et souhaitant que la journée puisse se terminer rapidement, quand Marcus Rogue, qui retournait de sa pause déjeuner, vit la jeune femme et en tomba immédiatement amoureux.

Leurs sentiments étaient mutuels. Ils se marièrent deux mois plus tard et, un froid matin de novembre 1958, naquit leur fils Severus. Aminta aurait dû retourner en Italie peu de temps après leur mariage, mais avait bien sûr préféré remettre sa démission au Ministère italien de la Magie. Son mari ne gagnait pas beaucoup, mais c'était assez pour vivre plus ou moins confortablement. Malheureusement, la situation de Marcus au travail devenait de plus en plus insupportable et le plus souvent il cherchait de la consolation dans les distillats à forte teneur en alcool de M. Ogden. Finalement, le 27 octobre 1960, il était si ivre qu'il versa accidentellement une pinte entière de sang de dragon dans un chaudron plein de potion Deflagratus et fit ainsi sauter le laboratoire de recherches entier du Ministère de la Magie. Lui et deux autres personnes étaient morts sur place; trois autres subirent des blessures sévères. 

En regardant l'affaire entière d'un point de vue objectif, il était évident que le Ministère avait été plus que généreux, payant à sa veuve une petite pension et ne posant aucune revendication sur la propriété de son mari défunt. Mais Aminta Rogue n'était pas objective. Elle blâma le Ministère et le détesta du fond de son cœur. Et elle transmit cette haine à son fils. 

Le patron de Marcus Rogue était né Moldu et le ministre de la Magie lui-même était un métis. Ainsi Severus Rogue fut élevé dans la haine du Ministère et de tous ses représentants --- du Ministre au dernier sorcier de commission--- de l'autorité en général, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des métis, et de ceux qui étaient riches et couronnés de succès. Il y avait peu de gens que Severus ne détestait pas. Cette attitude ne l'aida pas à se faire beaucoup d'amis et donc il passa la plupart de son temps à la maison, dévorant avidement la bibliothèque de son père, se jurant qu'il utiliserait tout ce qu'il apprenait des livres contre le système qui avait provoqué sa condition présente de pauvreté. Quand il commença son éducation magique à l'âge de onze ans, il aurait pu facilement défier la plupart des septième année en duel et gagner. 

Il fut réparti à Serpentard avec cinq filles, Sibylle Trelawney, Tabitha Al Faruk, Clarissa Rosier, Heather Avery et Mathilda Reynolds----et quatre garçons---Lucius Malfoy, Stuart Wilkes, Cedric Nott et Owen McNair. Tous étaient des sang-purs et il n'y avait pas un seul d'entre eux qui ne portât une rancune profonde envers le Ministère. Cela effaça facilement le défaut qu'avaient certains d'entre eux d'être riches. 

Pas que Severus les ait particulièrement appréciés, mais il prit conscience bien trop tôt qu'être un Serpentard signifiait qu'il devait rester collé aux autres Serpentards, sinon par amour, du moins pour protection. Donc les dix jeunes sorciers formaient une équipe qui ne devint pas moins redoutable par le fait que pendant leur cinquième année, leur Directeur de Maison, St Jean Lestrange, qui était aussi le Professeur de Potions à Poudlard, devint l'amant de Tabitha Al Faruk. Tant qu'aucun autre membre du corps enseignant ne les attrapait, l'exemption de punition leur était aussi bien que garantie---Tabitha y veillait.

Il était clair depuis le tout début que les choses n'allaient pas se passer sans à-coup entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de la première année de 1969. Sirius Black, fils d'un couple d'Aurors en vue nés de parents moldus. James Potter, le fils d'Harold Potter, médisorcier légendaire qui avait inventé le sortilège _d'Oubliettes_ et d'Olympia Georgopoulos, descendant d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières de la Grèce. Deux étoiles. Les enfants chéris de Poudlard. Charmants, intelligents et … moitiés-moitiés. Riches et couronnés de succès. Pour des raisons diverses, ils étaient la cible idéale pour leurs condisciples de Serpentard, qui n'avaient aucune difficulté à inclure Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les meilleurs amis de Potter et Black, dans leurs railleries et harcèlement incessant des étudiants Gryffondors. 

Severus Rogue était très conscient du fait qu'il n'appartenait pas vraiment au groupe. Trop profond était l'abîme qui le séparait des gosses riches qui recevaient des colis de la maison au moins une fois par semaine, portaient des robes conçues spécialement pour eux et retournaient à l'école après les vacances pleins d'histoires d'endroits exotiques et de passe-temps. Ils parlaient de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et quand Malfoy prononçait une phrase apparemment incompréhensible avec une intonation légèrement changée et ce regard significatif, paupières à demi fermées et sourcils haussés --- tout le monde riait, à part Severus, qui n'avait aucune idée du sens sous-jacent et évidemment amusant. 

Si les Gryffondors---et le duo Potter-Black en était un exemple --- embrassaient leurs pairs moins fortunés avec un esprit de chevalerie médiévale qui les contraignait à "protéger la veuve et l'orphelin", comme Malfoy avait l'habitude de l'exprimer, la société Serpentard était essentiellement basée sur le Darwinisme : posséder n'importe quelle qualité considérée utile pour le groupe avec une quantité dépassant la moyenne garantissait la survie. Que cette qualité soit la beauté, l'argent, l'influence, l'intelligence ou la force physique pure était sans importance, à condition qu'elle soit non seulement utilisée pour la réalisation de buts individuels, mais aussi, si nécessaire, mise à la disposition du groupe. C'était un équilibre subtil de crainte, de haine, de respect et de prudence qui assurait le fonctionnement de l'interaction sociale compliquée de Serpentard. La fidélité était pour les Poufsouffles, la chevalerie pour les Gryffondors et l'étude pour l'amour de l'étude était volontairement laissée aux Serdaigles.

Severus avait compris cela plutôt rapidement et avait constaté que cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il voulait étudier et être laissé en paix, autant que possible. Son statut social et son apparence ne tentaient aucun d'entre les autres, mâle ou femelle, à chercher sa compagnie à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire, mais ses compétences et son intelligence lui accordaient leur protection. 

Pendant les vacances, Severus devait retourner à la maison, et rester avec sa mère. Sa mère. S'il y avait quelque chose de profondément ambigu dans sa vie, c'était son rapport avec Aminta Rogue. L'aimait-il ? Peut-être, à supposer que Severus Rogue soit capable d'amour. Un chien aime-t-il son maître ? Un chaton aime-t-il sa mère ? Présumer que les animaux peuvent ressentir quelque chose comme l'amour est stigmatisé comme de l'anthropomorphisme, devant être considéré avec une indulgence souriante seulement chez les enfants et les vieilles dames solitaires. Les sentiments de Severus envers sa mère étaient, cependant, plus apparentés à ce qu'un jeune animal pourrait ressentir pour celui qui lui avait donné naissance qu'à ce qui est généralement caractérisé comme de l'amour. Une caractéristique de Serpentard, et assez typique à cela. Mère voulait dire abri, protection, nourriture et accomplissement des besoins de base. Mais cela signifiait aussi le poids de son amour protecteur à l'excès, écouter ses péroraisons constantes, traiter avec son instabilité psychique et, par-dessus tout, cela signifiait pauvreté. 

À Poudlard, tout le monde portait des robes noires --- certaines d'entre elles de meilleur tissu, certes, mais toujours entièrement noires et de coupe plus ou moins semblable --- tout le monde était assis à la même table, mangeait la même nourriture excellente, écoutant les mêmes professeurs. Les tentures des lits étaient de la même couleur et du même matériau, indépendamment du fait que Lucius Malfoy ait des rideaux de soie noire brodée de fils de platine à la maison, ou qu'à la maison, Severus Rogue dût dormir dans un vieux lit de fer forgé sur un matelas grumeleux. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient tous égaux et il était facile d'oublier qu'ils venaient de milieux différents. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent rentrer à la maison. _Il_ devait aller à la maison. Chez sa mère.

Mère voulait dire pauvreté, nourriture italienne préparée sans soin --- avec énormément d'ail, que Severus détestait --- les bons jours et un morceau de fromage et un gros morceau de vieux pain les mauvais. Les mauvais jours étaient plus fréquents, parfois en l'absence de l'argent ou simplement parce qu'Aminta Rogue était trop profondément en dépression pour se donner la peine de cuisiner.

Pendant sa première année, il avait été un peu nostalgique, après tout, il n'avait jamais été habitué à vivre en compagnie de beaucoup d'autres gens. Mais aussitôt qu'il eut absorbé les règles de vie et de survie dans le Repaire du Serpent, il n'eut plus besoin de la protection maternelle et devint de plus en plus réfractaire à l'idée de revenir pour deux longs mois en été. Il essaya de persuader le directeur de le laisser rester, mais Albus Dumbledore ne se laissait pas convaincre.

Albus Dumbledore. Une autre source de sentiments ambigus pour le jeune Severus Rogue. Il pouvait sentir la bonté et il pouvait sentir la puissance qui se cachait derrière. La puissance était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à respecter, loin d'être docile, il était juste assez circonspect et intelligent pour ne jamais sous-estimer les capacités des autres. La bonté en revanche … cela rendait incertain. Il voulait la mépriser, l'écarter comme une naïveté stupide, mais ne réussissait pas tout à fait. Il était facile d'appeler Dumbledore un vieil imbécile confiant --- son épithète la plus commune parmi les Serpentards---mais vraiment tromper cette confiance était une histoire très différente. Cela pouvait vous donner un sentiment de supériorité pendant quelques moments passagers, mais à la fin, le scintillement de ces deux yeux bleus intenses vous faisait douter d'avoir vraiment gagné. Severus voulait le détester, mais se trouva incapable de le faire. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de détester le Directeur, il avait l'impression d'être un chien enragé, mordant la main qui essayait de le caresser par folie irrationnelle. 

Le dilemme d'être déchiré entre son sentiment du devoir, lui disant qu'il devait rester avec sa mère et le désir de ne pas retourner à la maison lors de sa troisième année, lui fut épargné quand Lucius Malfoy l'invita à passer les vacances d'été au Manoir Malfoy. Severus pesa à fond sa décision avant de finalement accepter. Il pouvait détester l'environnement moins que modeste de sa propre maison, mais il redoutait également la splendeur qui l'attendrait à l'hôtel particulier prestigieux de la vieille famille. À Poudlard, ses robes minables et son manque de compétences sociales étaient plus que rattrapées par ses performances, mais il ne savait que trop bien que Julius Malfoy, le père de Lucius, était une personne arrogante, snob qui tenait la richesse et le pedigree dans au moins une aussi haute estime que la noblesse de l'intelligence. Enfin, la tentation vainquit l'agitation et il accepta. Comme il l'avait prévu, il reçut une longue lettre de sa mère, regrettant de ne pas voir son fils précieux jusqu'au Noël suivant, mais dégouttant de fierté quant aux connexions qu'il avait faites.

La générosité des Malfoys n'avait pas été limitée à Severus, mais étendue à Clarissa Rosier et aussi Narcissa Lestrange, la nièce de leur Directeur de Maison, qui allait à l'école à Beauxbatons. Ainsi, Severus s'attendait-il à de plaisantes vacances --- la présence des deux filles allait empêcher Lucius de concentrer son attention sur lui, ainsi il y aurait plus qu'assez de temps pour s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque de la famille, dont il avait entendu les plus merveilleuses descriptions. En fait, l'été 1972 fut non seulement une période plaisante, mais aussi hautement importante, car elle eut une influence très décisive sur sa vie.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Appeler un tel bâtiment un manoir était un euphémisme, pensa Severus. Palais aurait été plus approprié. Un palais très sombre, cependant. Pas en pierre de sable ni en granit, qui aurait été suffisamment sombre. Du basalte. Une masse noire, dont la noirceur était encore plus renforcée par les collines environnantes, éclatant d'un vert délicieux et le jardin de fleurs rempli de boutons de toutes tailles et couleurs imaginables, la plupart d'entre eux n'étant pas des plantes natives d'Angleterre. Le château de Klingsor. Les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là, car Severus doutait que Julius Malfoy ait jamais voulu se joindre aux Chevaliers du Saint Graal. 

Ils avaient pris le Poudlard Express avec tous les autres élèves, jusqu'ici tout avait ressemblé aux deux ans passés, mais du moment où ils eurent quitté le train, les choses avaient pris une tournure irréelle. Pas besoin de réduire sa valise, pas de trajet en Métro, ni de descente à Hounslow Ouest, après avoir observé les bâtiments entourant le Métro devenir de plus en plus crasseux, pas d'attente devant la maison, passée à combattre son inquiétude et sa forte envie de partir en courant, aucune odeur accablante d'ail quand il avait finalement décidé d'entrer, pas de "Figlio mio!", d'étreinte écrasante, de larmes, de papier peint terni, de carpette usée, de porcelaine ébréchée …

Au lieu de cela, un portauloin. Remis à eux par un jeune homme roux légèrement nerveux, dont le manteau noir avec deux M d'or brodés sur les coins de son col haut indiquait clairement qu'il était fonctionnaire du Ministère. Arthur Weasley.

"Poufsouffle ?" demanda Severus à voix basse.

Lucius rit du nez. "Non, Gryffondor. Amoureux des moldus. Je te parie dix galions qu'il s'attardera ici pendant des heures, à les observer. Père..."

"Je ne savais pas que ton père travaillait pour le Ministère," l'interrompit Severus, avec des sourcils froncés, "ne m'avais-tu pas dit que..."

"Un Malfoy ne travaille _pour_ personne." Mantra des Malfoy. "Mais de temps en temps, il donne de l'expertise scientifique, s'ils prient assez bien. Le Bureau de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, tu sais. Alors s'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour faire une commission mineure pour lui, ils dénichent quelqu'un de leur personnel inférieur. Quod erat demonstrandum. Quoique je doute que celui-ci soit jamais autre chose qu'inférieur."

Clarissa gloussa d'appréciation. Lucius inclina la tête avec condescendance vers le jeune sorcier du Ministère et fit signe à Clarissa et Severus de toucher le gobelet en bois grossièrement taillé qui avait été métamorphosé en portauloin. En voyant les sourcils interrogativement levés de Severus, il expliqua "Les rumeurs disent que c'est le Saint Graal, ce qui est bien sûr un non-sens. Mais il a été dans notre famille depuis toujours et puisque la souche familiale française des Malfoys est près de Mont Ségur, il est du moins probable que ce … euh, cette tasse ait été autrefois en possession des Templiers. Mes ancêtres ont donné un, eh bien, coup de main à la destruction de l'ordre. Et utiliser le gobelet comme le portauloin de la famille _est_ une touche agréable, ne pensez-vous pas ? Venez maintenant, ou nous serons en retard pour le dîner."

Il tapota le gobelet de sa baguette pour l'activer --- une sensation comme d'être brusquement tiré vers l'avant à grande vitesse, un tourbillon de couleurs et un atterrissage plutôt mouvementé. Puis le Manoir. Le soleil se couchait déjà, baignant tout de douces lumières rouge orange, seuls les murs noirs semblaient être immunisés à la couleur, l'absorbant avec leur noirceur inexorable. 

Les trois adolescents se mirent sur leurs pieds, soulevèrent leurs coffres par lévitation --- "Nul besoin de se donner la peine avec les règlements du Ministère ici," avait répondu Malfoy à la question inexprimée de Severus --- et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une porte était une porte. Ou du moins c'était ce que Severus avait toujours pensé. Bien sûr, il y en avait de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, bien que surtout en bois ; même la grande entrée du château de Poudlard était faite de bois, colossale, oui, taillée joliment, oui, mais cela … 

Quatre mètres cinquante de haut et presque autant large, à deux battants et ... noire. Aucune surprise là. Pas de bois cependant, mais de métal, de fer peut-être ? Severus ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle représentait les cercles de l'enfer, comme Dante les avait décrits, vus d'en haut comme si le visiteur était un oiseau volant haut au-dessus du paysage infernal, intouchable par les bras des pêcheurs étendus vers lui de douleur et peut-être de repentir. Car les silhouettes se déplaçaient, répétant constamment leurs châtiments, encore et encore.

"Et c'est ce qui attend notre très chère Sibylle," dit Lucius avec un sourire de dédain, désignant les silhouettes des voyants dont les têtes avaient été retournées complètement et remises sur leur corps en sens contraire, de sorte qu'ils trébuchassent vers l'arrière, incapables de voir ce qui se tenait devant eux. Ils rirent.

La partie gauche de la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit vers l'arrière et un Elfe de Maison, ayant l'air même plus minuscule dans cet encadrement colossal, salua profondément, son long nez, qui ressemblait à un crayon de papier, brossant le sol. "Bienvenue, Maître Lucius," fit-il d'un cri aigu, "Bienvenue Mlle Rosier, bienvenue M. Rogue. Le dîner est servi dans quinze minutes, alors je vous montrer vos chambres et vous vous rafraîchir un peu-"

Lucius lui donna un coup de pied bien visé, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres en arrière et siffla "Moins de conversation, Dobby, ne te souviens-tu pas ?"

Se ruant sur ses pieds et redressant la taie d'oreiller très usée qu'il portait, l'elfe lui lança seulement un regard craintif et les précéda en haut. 

Les chambres … chambres ? Des appartements, plutôt, étaient merveilleux. Severus hocha la tête quand Lucius lui dit qu'il frapperait à sa porte dans dix minutes, puis il entendit la porte se refermer et se permit de laisser tomber le masque de réserve qui avait été de plus en plus difficile à tenir en place pendant les dernières minutes. Un sourire de satisfaction se diffusa sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts avec un étonnement effrayé. La chambre dans laquelle il était entré était un salon confortable avec des étagères à livres et un petit bureau placé dans une des niches de fenêtre. Réfrénant la forte envie de regarder les livres tout de suite, il se donna juste assez de temps pour assimiler les couleurs et la texture des meubles, une élégance austère dans les nuances de mousse verte et de brun-miel d'une vieille noix polie --- avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la pièce suivante. La chambre à coucher. Surmontée par un lit à colonnes, encore plus grand même que celui dans lequel il dormait à l'école, qui était déjà bien trop grand pour lui. Avec hésitation, il toucha les draps. Lourd satin soyeux, couleur d'aiguilles de pin, exhalant un parfum faible d'herbe et … quel était cet arôme sous-jacent, faible, mais encore reconnaissable ? Feuilles de noix, légèrement caustique, une odeur pure, chaste … Les rideaux et le ciel de lit étaient de velours, vert foncé aussi, leurs bords lourdement brodés d'un modèle de serpents s'entrelaçant. Serpentard …

Deux portes de chaque côté du lit, conduisant à une petite garde-robe et à une salle de bains pour laquelle un empereur romain aurait tué. Du marbre vert et blanc crème, des robinets dorés ou peut-être en or massif … vraisemblablement ce dernier, pensa-t-il. La garde-robe contenait plusieurs lots de robes. Exactement à sa taille. Faites pour lui. Il avala. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était d'être à la réception de la charité. Pas qu'il dût jamais être à l'autre bout, mais cela … Derrière les robes, des chemises. Des pantalons. Tentation, en un mot. Il resta debout là, rongeant ses ongles, pesant sa fierté contre son désir de sentir le tissu sur sa peau, frais et calmant, luxueux. Finalement, le désir vainquit et il échangea rapidement ses propres vêtements contre une paire de pantalons noirs, une chemise blanche et des robes noires simples. Se regardant de haut en bas, il fut satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, à part pour ses chaussures. Rapidement, car Lucius viendrait le chercher à n'importe quelle seconde maintenant, il prit sa baguette et prononça un sortilège embellissant. Cela tiendrait quelques heures, assez pour garder une image digne pour ce soir. Il venait de finir, quand il entendit Lucius taper à la porte, appelant son nom.

"J'arrive!" répondit-il. Et Lucius et Clarissa lui donnèrent un regard appréciatif, les yeux de Clarissa s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et ensuite ils descendirent l'escalier.

"L'elfe m'a dit que nous avons un autre invité pour le dîner ce soir," dit Lucius, "quoique que cette stupide créature ne se soit pas rappelé son nom. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas l'une des connaissances les plus ennuyeuses de père --- vous savez, quelque professeur de l'Institut d'Avalon …"

"Mais cela pourrait être très intéressant," risqua Severus, obtenant seulement deux reniflements au lieu d'une réponse. "Et … euh, n'as-tu pas invité une autre fille ? La nièce de Lestrange ?"

"Toujours à la recherche de filles, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?" répondit l'autre garçon avec un petit sourire satisfait. "Elle est déjà arrivée, juste pour ton information. Et elle n'est pas pour toi, marque mes mots, ou tu pourrais avoir de grands ennuis."

"Je suis pétrifié," répondit Severus sèchement et avant que Lucius puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient déjà parvenus au salon, où quatre personnes étaient assises, apparemment immergées dans leur conversation. Trois têtes blondes et une noire, la blonde vers la blonde et la noire vers la blonde, très proches l'une de l'autre, murmurant.

Ayant passé le seuil le premier, les deux autres jeunes sorciers dans son sillage, Lucius se racla sa gorge et dit "Bonsoir." Cela amusa plutôt Severus de voir que la plus grande part de l'arrogance détachée habituelle de son ami était partie quand il avait regardé l'homme qui avait levé la tête et s'était levé de sa chaise. 

Julius Malfoy était dans le début de sa quarantaine, grand et bien bâti, avec des cheveux d'un blond sombre et une barbe bien coupée. La seule ressemblance saisissante qu'il avait avec son fils était les yeux. D'un gris pâle et d'acier. Durs. Pas aussi froids que ceux de Lucius cependant. Mais beaucoup plus pénétrants, pensa Severus, des yeux omniscients, un peu comme ceux de Dumbledore, mais sans la lueur bénigne. Tandis que le père serrait d'abord la main de son fils avant de le tirer dans ses bras, Severus se demanda oisivement si Malfoy Junior avait hérité ses cheveux blonds pâles et son bâti mince de sa mère ou de quelque ancêtre un peu plus éloigné … Sa mère. Oh Dieux dans le ciel et dans l'Hadès, sa mère! Une nymphe lunaire. La créature la plus belle sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux. Yelena Malfoy se leva de sa chaise et se déplaça gracieusement vers la porte, pour saluer ses deux jeunes visiteurs. Grande, androgyne, avec les cheveux qui semblaient être faits de platine fondu et … ses yeux! Un bleu et un vert. Essayant désespérément de tirer brusquement ses yeux loin du corps souple dont chaque mouvement était visible sous les couches multiples de ses robes en mousseline de soie, Severus se rappela vaguement Lucius lui dire que sa mère était bulgare. Il avait oublié de mentionner, cependant que cette femme était en partie Vélane.

Yelena salua Clarissa avec un baiser léger sur la joue puis se tourna vers son autre invité, lui souriant et agitant une main aux attaches fines devant ses yeux. Le charme disparut, du moins en partie et Severus se sentait encore stupéfié, mais par-dessus tout très embarrassé. "Ce n'est pas grave," dit son hôtesse d'une voix douce, argentée, "Cela arrive à tout le monde. Vous vous y habituerez. Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy."

Alors ce fut son tour de saluer le père de Lucius, qui le regarda d'un air approbateur, à l'évidence son fils lui avait parlé des prouesses universitaires de Severus. Narcissa Lestrange fut présentée --- c'était une jolie fille avec une expression assez arrogante --- et finalement, l'invité aux cheveux bruns se leva paresseusement de sa chaise où il était resté pendant la cérémonie d'accueil, son dos tourné à la porte. Il était grand, au moins trente centimètres de plus que Severus et Lucius, avec des cheveux lisses, noirs tombant bien plus bas que ses épaules, minces et raides et d'une beauté étrange, presque féminine. Son trait le plus remarquable était ses yeux, si sombres qu'ils semblaient noirs, mais avec une lueur rouge frémissante. Mettant une main sur l'épaule de Julius, il dit "Maintenant, Julius, qui ai-je le plaisir de rencontrer ce soir ?"

Malfoy présenta d'abord son fils, la fierté de sa voix très évidente et ensuite Clarissa et Severus. "Le fils de Marcus Rogue, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de lui." L'invité hocha la tête, souriant. "Et voici," annonça Malfoy, "un de mes amis que vous aurez le plaisir de voir ici assez souvent. Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Clarissa, je vous présente Lord Voldemort." 


	3. Chapitre3

CHAPITRE 3

Au cours des quatre dernières heures, il avait découvert un monde nouveau, éblouissant. Un univers qui l'attirait étrangement, il sentait d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il y avait sa place , même si ses chances de vraiment y arriver étaient minimales. Ce ne fut ni l'envie, ni l'avidité qui firent tourner à plein régime l'esprit de Severus Rogue et bourdonner ses oreilles lors de cette première soirée de ses vacances d'été. Il ne désirait pas posséder une tapisserie française médiévale comme celle qui était suspendue dans le salon des Malfoys parce que c'était un signe visible de richesse. Il ne désirait pas non plus le contact doux d'une chemise en soie sur sa peau parce qu'il pensait que c'était mieux que du coton. Au contraire, si le coton lui avait semblé aussi approprié, il aurait méprisé la soie. Les choses précieuses étaient ressenties comme justes, avaient bon goût, étaient bonnes pour lui, faites pour lui, parce qu'il était capable de les apprécier pour ce qu'elles étaient. 

Regardant dans son miroir après être revenu dans ses chambres, Severus avait essayé de transformer la sensation qui rôdait dans son estomac en une pensée articulée. Et telles furent ses conclusions. La pauvreté n'était simplement pas une bonne chose pour lui. Elle pouvait convenir à d'autres, mais pas à lui. Des gens du type d'Arthur Weasley pourraient être heureux à être simplement assis dans un salon peu meublé, à jeter un coup d'œil affectueux à leur épouse, peu importe si les chaises et les tables étaient dépareillées, ou s'ils buvaient du thé bon marché et mangeaient des sandwichs au beurre rance avec des tranches de concombre fanées. Ils seraient heureux de toute façon. Severus se sentait profondément heureux quand il touchait la tête d'une statue antique ou passait ses doigts si légèrement sur la surface ridée d'un portrait de femme par Holbein. La beauté lui parlait. D'une voix charmante qui faisait picoter sa peau d'excitation. Un peu comme … sa voix.

Il regarda sa réflexion de nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Non. Peut-être qu'il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, mais non seulement Yelena Malfoy était son aînée de plus de vingt ans, il devait aussi admettre qu'il était laid. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour cela. Laid. Peut-être cela passerait-il en grandissant, peut-être que son nez ne semblerait plus tout à fait si grand pour son visage mince dans, disons, cinq ans, mais il ne serait jamais beau. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Peut-être aurait-il l'air intéressant, mais il en doutait. Le manque constant de vitamines pendant son enfance avait fait prendre à sa peau un ton jaunâtre et cela n'avait certainement rien fait rien en faveur de ses dents. Elles étaient irrégulières et d'une nuance impure de blanc cassé, presque beiges. Il sentait rarement la forte envie de sourire, mais quand il le faisait, il la restreignait rapidement --- mieux valait cacher ces dents.

Une nouvelle montée de haine contre le ministère et ses acolytes fit rougir ses joues. S'ils n'avaient pas traité son père si injustement, s'ils avaient donné une pension moins misérable à sa mère, il aurait toujours eut un nez de tapir, mais il aurait sûrement meilleur air dans un visage sain avec des dents normales, blanches. Tout était de leur faute … Mais il n'était pas le seul à héberger de sinistres pensées. Son esprit revint au dîner.

D'abord, tant qu'ils avaient tous été réunis autour de la grande table, la conversation avait été intéressante, mais polie et un peu superficielle. Ils avaient surtout parlé d'école, laissant les quatre enfants bavarder entre eux, tandis que les adultes faisaient de temps en temps leurs observations. Severus avait été assez calme, faisant plus attention à son environnement et --- il devait se l'admettre avec un air coupable --- à Mme. Malfoy qu'à l'échange verbal. Il pourrait fermer les yeux maintenant et donner une description détaillée de chaque objet de la salle à manger --- les portraits, chuchotant entre eux, les ornements de la cheminée énorme, les motifs délicats de la porcelaine, jusqu'à la forme exacte des ongles de Mme. Malfoy. Ils étaient longs et ovales, leur rose aussi pâle que la première lueur d'un lever de soleil d'été et très courts, avec seulement l'allusion la plus petite de blanc tout au bout du doigt, quand elle levait la main, sa paume en face de lui … Paumes douces, courbes voluptueuses … Il rougit de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de fureur.

S'il avait eu quelque connaissance de l'étiquette du dix-neuvième siècle, il aurait observé que le rituel de fin de repas au Manoir Malfoy était très Régence. Les hommes, ou plutôt les occupants masculins de la salle à manger, car Lucius et Severus étaient à peine plus que des garçons, se retiraient dans la bibliothèque, tandis que les dames passaient vers le salon. Même sans aucune connaissance d'histoire culturelle, Severus fut légèrement déconcerté. Les Serpentards étaient d'habitude un groupe très égalitaire, qui ne faisait pas de distinctions de ce genre. Il était suffisant d'exceller; que vous soyez homme ou femme n'importait pas le moins du monde. Mais peut-être que Mme. Malfoy n'était pas une ancienne élève de Poudlard et, du moins à en juger par le traitement que Lucius réservait aux femmes, les Malfoys semblaient chérir une tradition définitivement patriarcale. Le business pour les hommes, la beauté et les affaires domestiques pour les femmes.

Les conclusions de Severus furent prouvées justes, car immédiatement après qu'ils se soient installés dans de grands fauteuils confortables en cuir, Voldemort et Malfoy avaient commencé à parler sérieusement, ne se souciant à l'évidence pas que les garçons écoutassent, mais ne se donnant pas la peine de donner des explications ou de les encourager à participer à leur conversation. Severus, qui avait lu et relu tous les volumes de la bibliothèque de son père et possédait une mémoire presque photographique, comprenait beaucoup plus que Lucius. Il sourit intérieurement à cette réalisation, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de révéler. Il était bien mieux de garder ce trésor pour lui et de le regarder de temps en temps, se réchauffant dans son rougeoiement chaud.

Il était évident de conclure des paroles des deux sorciers adultes que tous les deux avaient un grand intérêt envers les Arts sombres, quoique Voldemort semblât être un peu plus du côté pratique, pour ne pas dire plus. Severus essaya d'estimer son âge et arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait plus ou moins être l'égal de celui de Julius Malfoy; peut-être il était légèrement plus vieux, mais pas de beaucoup.

L'attention de Severus fut soulevée quand il entendit le nom de Grindelwald. Il avait tout lu sur le Sorcier Sombre qui avait été défait par leur présent Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald, le fils d'un père allemand et d'une mère russe, avait fouillé profondément dans la nécromancie, l'alchimie et aussi dans les cultes les plus sombres de l'Egypte antique, mais il n'avait en aucun cas méprisé les découvertes des scientifiques moldus, à condition qu'il puisse les employer pour ses propres buts. 

Au dîner, on avait permis à Severus de boire du vin pour la première fois de sa vie. Il l'avait très apprécié, mais maintenant il remarqua combien cela le rendait fatigué. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de suivre la conversation des deux sorciers, parce que ses paupières tombaient obstinément. Avant de s'assoupir, il entendit Voldemort dire quelque chose à propos de "… groupes sanguins … érythrocytes … groupe de corpuscules … McLachlan …" 

Il se réveilla pour voir le regard fixe et sombre de Lord Voldemort forer dans ses yeux. Tournant la tête, il remarqua que Lucius était en train d'être réveillé par son père et soupira de soulagement --- il n'avait pas été le seul à s'endormir.

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher, garçon," dit Voldemort de sa voix de baryton étrangement rauque. "Nous aurons plus qu'assez d'occasions de parler ces jours-ci. Ce sera très … intéressant. Dépêchez-vous maintenant d'aller dormir!"

Incertain de la manière de s'adresser à lui --- Votre Seigneurie semblait étrangement incongru --- il murmura "Oui, Monsieur," et se leva, souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux hommes. Avec Lucius, il quitta la bibliothèque. Son ami semblait exceptionnellement soumis, peut-être parce que lui aussi avait été réveillé d'un sommeil profond.

"Tu n'avais jamais rencontré Voldemort auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?" risqua-t-il. Lucius secoua simplement la tête. "Il est…un peu étrange, ne penses-tu pas ? Je veux dire… Lord Voldemort … nous n'avons pas cette sorte d'aristocratie, c'est une affaire moldue," continua-t-il d'un air songeur.

"Il ne peut pas être beaucoup plus vieux que mon père, qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Lucius, "Alors je suppose qu'ils sont allés à Poudlard ensemble. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas dans la même année, mais quand même … je n'ai jamais entendu mon père mentionner quiconque de ce nom," murmura-t-il, "ce qui est étrange, parce qu'il parle beaucoup des vieux jours … et ils semblent être amis …"

Ils avaient atteint la porte de Severus et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Lucius continua le long du couloir vers ses propres chambres. Les filles n'étaient nulle part en vue. Elles étaient probablement déjà allées se coucher.

Maintenant, il était complètement éveillé de nouveau, après que les vapeurs d'alcool aient abandonné leur prise sur son cerveau. Il regarda fixement dans le miroir --- qui ne fit aucun commentaire; peut-être était-il endormi --- et essaya de décider ce qu'il pensait exactement du visiteur étrange de Julius Malfoy. Voldemort. Vol de Mort. Il se dirigea vers les bibliothèques qui, à sa surprise, contenaient de nombreux dictionnaires. Cela était facilement expliqué par la variété de textes alignés sur les étagères, il y avait des livres de toutes les langues, depuis ce qu'il supposait être du chinois au grec Antique, en passant par l'arabe, le latin, le français et l'italien. Il prit un dictionnaire français-anglais et l'apporta vers l'un des fauteuils, se débarrassa de ses robes et s'assit. La chaise se tenait près de la cheminée et Severus sentit une ondulation plaisante passer sur la chair de son dos quand il s'assit et remarqua que le tissu vert foncé avait été réchauffé par les flammes. 

Il connaissait le latin bien assez pour être sûr pour "mort". Cela signifiait mort. Mais "vol" ? Cela venait-il de "velle", signifiant "vouloir" ? Ou de "volare" - "voler" ? Voiture … vol …voila. "voler" …aha, alors cela venait de "volare". Mais aussi … quoi ? "Chapardage" ? "Envol de mort" ? Comme c'était poétique! "Chapardage de mort" ? Si vous le disiez assez souvent, cela emmêlait la langue. Chapardagedemortchapardagedemortchapardagedemort… Non. Définitivement envol de mort. Voler dans la nuit sur les ailes de la mort … s'envoler vers la lune sur les ailes de la mort … vers la lune … la nymphe lunaire, portée par les ailes de la Mort … leur son de vitesse … calmant le corps et l'esprit … une voix comme une cloche d'argent …

Severus s'endormit rapidement sur son fauteuil près de la cheminée.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Il était assis dans la bibliothèque le matin suivant, profondément immergé dans "_de daemonis succubisque_", un titre qu'il avait lu dans une note en bas de page dans "_Épreuve : un Essai sur Idées fausses des Moldus_" à Noël dernier. Cela avait été un choix aléatoire, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, car il avait été totalement perdu parmi les milliers et les milliers de volumes alignés sur les murs. Mais il avait été satisfait de ce qu'il avait obtenu, utilisant _Accio_, avec hésitation, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où le tome pouvait être, et il était déjà arrivé à la page trente-sept. D'habitude, il était un lecteur rapide, mais le latin baroque avec son tas d'abréviations le ralentissait. Severus était si absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte se refermer et avait seulement levé les yeux quand une ombre était tombée sur le livre.

"Lord Voldemort…Monsieur," balbutia-t-il, "je … désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu …"

Le grand sorcier lui fit un sourire et tendit une main vers le volume. Avec obéissance, Severus le lui remit.

"Intéressant", murmura-t-il, regardant le titre et inclinant la tête, "Pas le passe-temps habituel du sorcier de treize ans moyen. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'extérieur ?"

"Je ne suis pas du genre très extérieur," répondit le garçon, "Mais si vous voulez rester au calme, je …"

"Non, non," l'interrompit Voldemort, s'asseyant à côté de lui, "S'il vous plaît restez. Restez ici et tenez-moi compagnie." Severus le regarda d'un air un peu soupçonneux. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort désirerait-il sa compagnie ? Il n'avait pas semblé excessivement intéressé par les plus jeunes invités hier soir. Tout à fait le contraire, en fait. Son soulagement, une fois que leur parti avait été séparé et qu'il avait finalement été libre de parler avec Julius Malfoy avait été seulement trop visible, alors - "A l'école, votre père était mon idole, vous savez ?"

Ces mots non seulement terminèrent sa rêverie, mais attrapèrent immédiatement son attention. "Votre … mais … mais … vous ne pouvez pas avoir été là-bas en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Quand je suis né, votre père avait presque fini l'école. Mais il y avait beaucoup de ressemblances, la plus évidente étant que nous sommes … étions tous les deux des Serpentards jusqu'à l'os. Nos …choix professionnels ont été un peu différents, cependant".

Oubliant tout ce que sa mère lui avait appris de civilité, Severus demanda à brûle-pourpoint "Alors, que faites-vous ? Et à propos de votre nom ? Il est si étrange --- je me suis demandé …" Sous le regard fixe et sérieux de l'autre sorcier, il prit conscience de combien il venait d'être impoli, rougit et ne termina pas sa dernière phrase.

Voldemort, cependant, ne semblait pas être excessivement ennuyé. Un fantôme de sourire sembla même traverser son visage. "Vous vous êtes demandé … en effet. Et quel a été, si je peux demander, le résultat de vos réflexions ?"

Severus se sentit pris au piège. "Oh, rien," était une réponse stupide, enfantine. Alors cela devrait être le résultat de ses songeries de l'autre nuit, ou bien il devait inventer quelque chose de plausible aussi rapidement que possible. Il se décida pour la seconde solution. "Cela semble un peu, euh, artificiel." Le sourcil droit de Voldemort monta en flèche. "Je veux dire, cela pourrait signifier 'Chapardage de Mort ' ou ' Envol de Mort ', cela semble un peu trop beau pour être vrai pour … un … nom, euh … réel." Cela avait presque eu l'air aussi stupide que "Oh, rien." Severus n'était pas très satisfait de lui. L'autre sorcier ne semblait pas s'en offenser, cependant.

"Vraiment très rusé," murmura-t-il, regardant le garçon avec des yeux rétrécis. "Alors, que préféreriez-vous, Severus? Envol ou Chapardage ?"

Sans hésitation, il répondit "Envol, bien sûr. C'est un peu, eh bien, poétique, mais c'est une image très suggestive. Le chapardage, d'autre part … à qui voleriez-vous la mort ? Cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens."

Voldemort se pencha en avant dans sa chaise, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit très près de Severus. "A la Mort elle-même, bien sûr," chuchota-t-il.

Severus se sentit frissonner malgré lui. "Quel … profit en retireriez-vous ?"

"Si je réussissais à voler la mort à la Mort Elle-même, je serais capable de l'infliger à quiconque je souhaiterais, à part moi," fut la réponse de Voldemort. "Cela a-t-il plus de signification maintenant ?" 

Le garçon hocha la tête, pesant les mots. "Oui … oui, certainement. Et est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez faire ?" Maintenant c'était le tour de Voldemort de hocher la tête. "Donc ce n'est pas votre nom réel ?"

Voldemort inclina sa tête légèrement. "Cela dépend, je dirais. Disons … votre nom est Severus Rogue." Il regarda le plafond un instant. Involontairement, le garçon imita son mouvement. Il n'y avait rien là, sauf un lustre énorme. 

"Laissez-moi l'expliquer de cette manière : si mon nom réel est Lord Voldemort, le vôtre serait Sergeus Verou."

Severus mit quelques instants à comprendre. "C'est comme …" il cherchait l'expression juste "comme devenir qui vous êtes vraiment de ce comment vous êtes nés, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il finalement.

Voldemort sourit d'un air appréciatif. "Très bien dit. Vous possédez un esprit brillant, Severus Rogue. Et qui êtes-_vous _?"

Quelle question embarrassante. Trompeusement simple, mais il était oh tellement difficile d'y répondre. Qui était-il ? "Je suis … et bien, tout d'abord, je suis un sorcier. Et-" Cela ressemblait à descendre des escaliers avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Vous connaissiez la direction générale, mais vous deviez être très prudent pour ne pas trébucher. "-Je pense que j'en suis un bon, aussi."

"Vraiment ? Que faites-vous le mieux ?"

"Mmh …" Severus baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qui se reposaient sur ses genoux. Détendues, pas serrées nerveusement. Étrange, pensa-t-il, il aurait dû être nerveux, mais il se sentait calme et tranquille. En fait, il aimait assez cette conversation. Normalement, il détestait être le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un, parce que cela aboutissait d'habitude à de la dérision ou à une retenue. Cela, cependant, était différent. "Mes notes sont excellentes dans tous les sujets. Mais pour certains d'entre eux, je dois étudier un peu plus dur, comme en métamorphose par exemple."

"Et quel sujet exige le moins d'effort ?"

"Oh, Potions bien sûr. Cela me vient tout à fait naturellement."

La main droite de Severus fut saisie par un pouce et un index frais et fermes. Voldemort lui donna un regard intense, puis la relâcha et se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. "Vous avez très certainement les mains d'un Maître de Potions. Sèches, habiles, élégantes. Ah, les possibilités …" Son regard fixe devint un peu moins concentré, et il regarda brièvement par la fenêtre, vers la ligne apparemment infinie de collines vertes se perdant elle-même derrière l'horizon. "Vous avez le pouvoir de distiller la grandeur, de mettre la gloire en bouteille, d'enfermer la mort dans un flacon … Et, bien sûr, de distiller l'amour," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rusé, ses yeux retournant au garçon qui rougissait maintenant de façon éclatante. 

"Je…euh …" bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il se vendrait plus en niant ou en feignant d'ignorer les derniers mots.

"Cela a été une conversation très plaisante," dit Voldemort, "je dois partir maintenant, mais je crois que nous continuerons bientôt."

Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la bibliothèque, grand, sombre et mystérieux---laissant Severus à ses propres pensées très chaotiques.

~~~~ * ~~~~

En somme, le sorcier énigmatique resta au Manoir Malfoy environ quatre semaines, allant et venant sans aucun commentaire de ses hôtes. Sa première conversation dans la bibliothèque avec Severus fut en effet suivie par plusieurs autres. À la surprise de Severus, il était le seul des adolescents résidents à qui Voldemort prenait la peine de parler. Quant aux filles, il ne semblait pas même les remarquer et chaque fois que Lucius faisait une tentative de conversation, il était coupé, avec divers degrés de politesse.

Avec une appréhension croissante, mais indéniablement aussi avec fierté, Severus prit conscience du fait que Lucius était … jaloux ? Oui, il était sans aucun doute jaloux. Il était le prince héritier, alors il était celui qui devait être choisi, pas Severus_ le Personne. _Un jour, peu avant le dernier départ de Voldemort, Severus surprit involontairement une conversation entre Julius Malfoy et son fils. Évidemment Lucius s'était plaint que l'invité de son père le négligeait. La réponse qu'il obtint fut étonnamment abrupte.

"Vous ne mettrez plus en doute les choix, le comportement ou quoi que ce soit de Lord Voldemort. Est-ce clair ?"

Il y eut un son de marmonnement, probablement que Lucius s'était plaint. Le son suivant que Severus entendit fut celui d'une main se posant péniblement et durement sur la peau et, immédiatement après cela, un autre. Un halètement puis le silence. La voix de Julius Malfoy de nouveau.

"Personne ne serait plus heureux que moi, si Voldemort vous avait choisi au lieu de Severus. Croyez-moi. Mais je ne mettrai pas en danger votre vie, ma vie, ou la vie de votre mère en doutant ouvertement de ses choix. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas compris, garçon, mais jouer des jeux avec Voldemort mettra votre vie en danger. Pas _pourrait mettre_, mais _mettra_. Retenez bien cela. Si vous voulez faire quoi que ce soit, essayez de travailler plus dur à améliorer vos compétences et capacités magiques. C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. Vous feriez mieux de garder cela en mémoire. Allez maintenant..."

Severus n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et se cacha derrière une porte ouverte. Lucius passa rapidement devant lui, sans le remarquer, ne regardant ni à gauche, ni à droite. Sur ses joues, deux marques rouges brûlaient et sa gorge était blanchie, ce qui était un signe d'agitation extrême.

Quand Severus eut entendu la porte de ses chambres se refermer, il sortit soigneusement de sa cachette et alla à la bibliothèque. Il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser.


	4. Chapitre4

CHAPITRE 4

C'était certainement les vacances d'été les plus étranges que Severus ait jamais eu. Pas les plus désagréables, cela était certain, mais sans doute les plus bizarres. Lucius, évidemment jaloux, mais soumis. Clarissa, le regardant avec un mélange étrange de crainte et de curiosité. Lord Voldemort, passant beaucoup de temps avec lui, parlant et donnant des conseils sur ses choix de lecture. Julius Malfoy, pas tout à fait son soi snob et arrogant. Yelena Malfoy, lui accordant de temps en temps un sourire, et il essayait son mieux de se persuader que c'était simplement amical --- mais ce sourire lui donnait l'impression qu'aurait une bouteille de champagne chaud après cinq heures sur une route cahoteuse.

Cela aurait été assez pour garder son esprit occupé et son âme bouleversée. Mais alors, il y avait aussi ce sentiment délicieux de réveil, de finalement comprendre qui et ce qu'il était, ce qu'il voulait et où il voulait aller. Il ne douta pas un seul instant que c'était principalement dû à sa première brève conversation dans la bibliothèque avec Lord Voldemort. Celles qui suivirent étaient une simple preuve de ce qu'il avait déjà compris. L'autre sorcier lui faisait comprendre ses points forts et ses faiblesses, montrant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour augmenter les premiers et corriger ces derniers. Si Voldemort n'avait pas été tellement détaché et objectif, Severus l'aurait vu presque comme un père de substitut, car il sentait le manque d'une figure masculine forte dans sa vie. Pas à un niveau conscient, car le garçon aurait mangé sa langue plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de qui que ce soit. Mais le besoin était là, profondément à l'intérieur. Il désirait ardemment l'Autre --- pour l'admirer, le haïr, l'imiter, le respecter et le détester. Voldemort n'avait pas la stature d'un père; Severus ne sentait cela que trop bien. Il était un mentor, cependant. 

Les autres, y compris Julius Malfoy, semblaient craindre leur invité aux cheveux bruns, ils avaient aussi peut-être leurs raisons pour cela. Severus le respectait, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être constamment dans une crainte admirative. Voldemort le traitait presque en égal, gardant ses distances, tenant le garçon à distance, mais sans jamais le menacer ou l'humilier. Plus Severus le connaissait --- ce qui, comme il le reconnaissait lui-même, était une expression assez maladroite, aucunement proche de la vérité, car cela semblait impossible de connaître Voldemort, vous pouviez seulement vous habituer à sa présence--- moins il comprenait les mots que Malfoy Senior avait sifflés au visage de son fils : qu'offenser Lord Voldemort ne mettrait plus probablement non seulement la vie du contrevenant en danger, mais aussi les vies de sa famille.

Voldemort était peut-être un savant, même un savant plus intéressé par les Arts sombres que le Ministère l'estimait légal, mais il ne donnait certainement pas l'impression d'être un tueur. D'autre part, Julius Malfoy n'était pas du tout un lâche ni un imbécile et n'aurait jamais prononcé de tels mots à la légère, par-dessus tout parce qu'il avait instillé l'assurance marque déposée Malfoy --- que la plupart des gens n'hésitaient pas à appeler de l'arrogance --- dans son fils presque depuis sa naissance. Sa remontrance n'était donc pas quelque chose que Severus estimait simplement pouvoir balayer. Si le mantra de Lucius était "un Malfoy ne travaille pour personne", celui de Severus---lequel il pensait être beaucoup plus utile --- était "Ne sous-estime jamais personne, qu'il soit ami ou ennemi." Non, il ne sous-estimait certainement pas Lord Voldemort. Mais de cela à le croire dangereux …

L'été fut non seulement étrange en beaucoup de façons, mais aussi l'un des étés les plus pluvieux que l'Angleterre ait vu de beaucoup d'années. Même une personne d'intérieur comme Severus commençait à se sentir opprimée par les limitations constantes que l'averse interminable leur imposait. Ainsi, quand le soleil montra timidement le bout de son nez de derrière les nuages pour la première fois après deux semaines, les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent dehors immédiatement après le petit déjeuner. Ni Narcissa ni Severus n'étaient très bon en vol, sans parler d'être des fans de Quidditch et donc ils flânèrent tout seuls tandis que Lucius et Clarissa montaient leurs balais et fonçaient alentour, se jetant des Souaffles dans les manœuvres les plus absurdes et casse-cou, car ils étaient tous les deux Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Après qu'ils aient marché en silence quelque temps, Narcissa dit : "Que dirais-tu d'un peu de pratique de sortilèges, Severus ? Nous semblons être tombés à court d'araignées et de souris et les Malfoys auraient nos têtes si nous essayions quoi que ce soit sur les Elfes de Maison. Mais ici, il y a des oiseaux et d'autres animaux en abondance."

Severus, qui avait éprouvé des démangeaisons dans sa baguette depuis des jours, consentit avec enthousiasme et bientôt ils eurent appelé et abasourdi une quantité suffisante de petites créatures. Il s'avéra que Narcissa était un as de métamorphose --- Rien ne semblait trop difficile pour elle, que ce soit de transformer des animaux en objets inanimés ou en animaux différents. Elle était un peu perdue avec les malédictions et sortilèges plus sombres, cependant. Ils exigeaient beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie négative pour faire quelque effet et à ce point il devint tout à fait clair pour Severus de voir les progrès qu'il avait fait sous les conseils subtils de Lord Voldemort. 

Les deux autres furent attirés par le cri de surprise et d'admiration de Narcissa devant le meurtre apparemment facile que Severus avait perpétré sur une corneille qui laissa l'air grésillant d'énergie magique. C'était le défi que Lucius avait attendu, l'occasion idéale de finalement faire mieux que Severus---et si, par hasard, un sortilège était mal dirigé ou ricochait contre un arbre, comment pourrait-il être en être blâmé ? Il n'avait pas compté avec les réflexes rapides de l'autre garçon, cependant. Rapide comme la foudre, Severus esquiva le Sortilège de Conjonctivite que Malfoy lui avait lancé, depuis le côté, en feignant d'examiner un écureuil abasourdi.

"Si tu veux un duel, Malfoy, je suggère que tu le dises ouvertement," gronda-t-il, dirigeant sa baguette vers le garçon blond.

Ce n'était pas ce dont Lucius avait eu l'intention, mais il n'y avait aucune alternative à accepter, à moins de vouloir faire des excuses, ce qu'il ne considéra pas même une seconde. "D'accord", dit-il prudemment, ne quittant jamais Severus des yeux, "Je suis prêt, si tu l'es, Rogue!"

Narcissa fit une tentative boiteuse pour intervenir, mais fut arrêtée par Clarissa, dont les yeux brillaient dans l'attente. "Laisse-les," murmura-t-elle, "Tu peux toujours intervenir si ton précieux Lucius est en réel danger, bien que je doute d'une façon ou d'une autre que cela soit le cas …"

Les garçons se placèrent à une distance d'environ cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, baguettes prêtes et saluèrent. Quand les malédictions commencèrent à voler, les filles reculèrent un peu --- cela semblait assez recommandé, étant donné la nature des sortilèges employés. Lucius avait peut-être une bonne expérience à l'esquive des Cognards, mais il était aussi habitué à avoir une pause de soulagement après les avoir évités avec succès, avant de devoir se reconcentrer et faire attention de nouveau. Severus vit cette faiblesse immédiatement, mais n'avait aucune intention d'en profiter trop tôt. Il préférait jouer avec ce qu'il considérait déjà comme sa victime, lui laissant l'illusion d'être assez rapide, créant un sens faux de sécurité. 

Tous les deux étaient si concentrés sur le duel qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Julius Malfoy et Lord Voldemort s'approcher négligemment vers le petit groupe. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à une courte distance des adversaires et observèrent. Malfoy montra Severus avec un bref mouvement de tête et sourit d'un air satisfait, comme pour dire "Il est condamné!" Mais Voldemort secoua seulement la tête et sourit. Malfoy leva les sourcils et remit son attention au duel en cours, portant une expression de fierté mélangée avec l'impatience désireuse de voir son fils finalement remettre à sa place le personne décharné dans lequel Voldemort avait pris un intérêt si importun. Ses espérances furent complètement déçues, cependant. Après un moment, Severus perdit son intérêt à jouer avec son adversaire et plaça un Sort de Bloque Jambe bien visé. Lucius trébucha et tomba lourdement par terre, perdant presque sa baguette dans le processus. Le court intervalle de temps dont il avait besoin pour reprendre sa prise dessus fut plus qu'assez pour que Severus le désarme. Tenant les deux baguettes, il se tint debout devant Lucius, dont le visage et la gorge brûlaient d'humiliation.

"Acceptes-tu ta défaite ou préfères-tu que j'ajoute un autre sort ?" demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Lucius secoua seulement la tête négativement et murmura à travers des dents serrées "Je me déclare défait. Et maintenant enlève-moi le bloque-jambe."

Severus vit son rougissement s'aggraver et ses yeux se fermer et il leva la tête. Malfoy était debout là, l'air furieux et à côté de lui Voldemort, regardant de lui à Lucius d'un air songeur. Il termina le sortilège, pour que Lucius puisse se lever et lui tendit sa baguette. Lucius la mit dans sa poche sans un mot, jetant des coups d'œil de côté à son père, qui semblait au bord de l'explosion. "Je suppose que c'était un duel juste, effectué selon les règles ?" dit Julius d'un ton qui se voulait calme, plus aux filles qu'à son fils. Les filles hochèrent seulement la tête

.

"Et _qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_" Demanda Voldemort, indiquant les animaux éparpillés à terre.

"N-nous nous en-entrainions aux sortilèges, M-monsieur," bégaya Narcissa. Elle était la seule des quatre jeunes qui ait authentiquement peur du grand sorcier sombre.

"Sortilèges ? En effet. Je serais plutôt intéressé de voir une petite démonstration, bien sûr seulement si vous êtes d'accord, Lucius," ajouta-t-il, le phrasé poli ne voilant pas tout à fait l'ordre indubitable.

"Bien sûr," répondit Julius, contenant maintenant à peine sa colère. "Voyons voir ce qu'ils leurs enseignent à Poudlard."

"Pour dire la vérité, Monsieur, ils ne nous apprennent rien de ce genre à Poudlard. Nous avons trouvé tout cela dans les livres de votre bibliothèque et nous nous sommes entraînés sur des araignées et des souris. J'ose même dire que les recoins les plus sombres et les plus humides de vos cachots sont maintenant sans vermine." Malfoy regarda Severus de haut en bas, se demandant évidemment si une sévère réprimande devait être donnée pour s'être adressé à lui sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, mais quand il entendit le petit rire appréciatif de Voldemort, il en décida autrement. Cette réaction, cependant, n'avait pas échappé aux yeux vigilants de Severus et il la stocka sous l'étiquette "Connaissance Utile" de même que l'altercation qu'il avait entendue précédemment.

Les capacités en métamorphose de Narcissa furent dûment admirées. Clarissa s'avéra être ce que Severus avait toujours pensé d'elle : plus une sadique qu'un tortionnaire habile. Si Lucius avait été battu au duel, son père pouvait enfin être fier de lui, car sa prouesse à accomplir des Impardonnables et quelques autres Sortilèges Sombres était égale à celle de Severus. Voldemort complimenta Malfoy pour le talent de son fils, mais quand les deux hommes furent partis, il fit à Severus un petit clin d'œil qui fit presque éclater le garçon de fierté.

Après le départ de Lord Voldemort, le reste des vacances passa plutôt rapidement et sans événement notable. Mais la prudence et le respect réticent de Lucius envers Severus restèrent, aussi bien que le traitement prudent de son père pour son invité au nez recourbé. Un modèle comportemental avait été mis en place et les années suivantes, il ne changea pas. Severus ne fut plus invité au Manoir Malfoy, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas regretté, s'il n'y avait le fait que cela le privait de revoir Yelena Malfoy. Il avait dessiné un portrait d'elle et l'avait fait rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir dans un petit médaillon qu'il portait toujours. Il ne revit pas non plus Lord Voldemort de plusieurs années, mais les rumeurs qui atteignaient Poudlard étaient assez pour lui dire que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs suivait son propre conseil : trouvez ce que vous voulez vraiment, et poursuivez ensuite votre but à n'importe quel coût.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Le "Gang des Serpentards" --- comme les Gryffondors nommaient le groupe de dix --- se retrouva à bord du Poudlard Express, où ils occupaient deux compartiments. Selon qui avait passé l'été avec qui--- inviter les camarades de Maison de leurs propres enfants pendant les vacances était une tradition bien cultivée de la Maison Serpentard, où les alliances étaient beaucoup plus importantes que dans n'importe quelle autre --- certain des liens fragiles entre les étudiants étaient devenus plus forts, d'autres s'étaient affaiblis. Les deux ou trois premières heures du trajet en train furent passées à évaluer et explorer, pour découvrir comment l'équilibre délicat des forces dans le Repaire du Serpent allait être entretenu durant l'année suivante, et qui s'était rapproché de qui --- c'était un jeu tout à fait intéressant et fortement utile. Normalement, Severus Rogue et Sibylle Trelawney, dont les parents étaient de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigle, restaient simplement assis là et regardaient, attendant silencieusement qu'un des sous-groupes nouvellement associés les revendique. Cette année, cependant il s'agissait seulement de Sibylle. Severus, comme personne n'échoua à le remarquer, avait un regard suffisant et des vêtements chers. Et il avait été l'invité d'été des Malfoys, ce qui ne laissait aucune question à poser.

Le matin de leur départ, les trois jeunes sorciers avaient été appelés dans l'étude de Julius Malfoy. Il les avait impressionné et dit que la présence de Lord Voldemort au Manoir n'était pas quelque chose de quoi parler librement, pour des raisons qu'ils allaient comprendre assez tôt. Au cas où d'autres étudiants ou même des enseignants --- il avait expressément mentionné leur Directeur de Maison, faisaient allusion à lui ou leur allégeance éventuelle avec lui, il laissait à leur propre jugement de réagir ou d'ignorer l'allusion. Ainsi Lucius, Severus et Clarissa partageaient un secret et ils en étaient très conscients.

Pendant leur séjour au Manoir, même après que Voldemort les ait quittés, ils n'avaient pas osé poser quelque question que ce soit sur l'identité de l'invité mystérieux, bien que chacun d'entre eux ait brûlé de curiosité. Quand le banquet d'accueil fut finalement terminé, il n'y avait eu aucun ajout notable à la Maison Serpentard cette année là --- les trois d'entre eux se retirèrent dans un coin de la Salle commune. Severus jeta un sort assourdissant les sons autour d'eux --- pas que cela ait été nécessaire, car personne n'aurait considéré espionner les deux Serpentards les plus prompts à la baguette. Mais la question qu'ils devaient discuter était trop importante pour encourir des risques même minimaux. Ils pouvaient tous être Serpentards, mais il y avait toujours ceux dont les convictions ne devaient pas être considérées comme allant de soi --- par-dessus tous ceux de parentage mélangé ou non-Serpentard.

Quand leur vie privée fut suffisamment assurée, ils commencèrent à discuter de Voldemort. Les trois d'entre eux étaient profondément impressionnés par lui, Lucius à cause de la déférence de son père, qui était aussi évidente que peu commune, Severus à cause de ce qu'il avait appris de lui, dont il n'avait aucune intention de révéler la moindre petite partie et Clarissa simplement parce qu'elle était effrayée et fascinée par sa personnalité énigmatique. Motifs différents, même résultat. Et curiosité, beaucoup. Ils reconnaissaient qu'il était complètement hors de question de demander à un des quelques enseignants qui avaient fait partie du corps enseignant de Poudlard il y a trente ou quarante ans --- le Directeur, Flitwick ou Binns---s'ils se rappelaient de… et bien, c'était le premier obstacle, de toute façon. Qui ? Il était clair que Lord Voldemort n'était pas son nom réel, mais une anagramme. Il apparut, à leur grand amusement, que chacun d'entre eux avait essayé de le résoudre, avec des résultats étranges et pas très prometteurs. Le seul enseignant auquel ils auraient pu considérer de poser la question était Lestrange, mais il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que ses plus vieux élèves. Et il y avait l'ordre explicite de Julius Malfoy qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de défier. Donc ils devaient enquêter tout seuls.

Finalement, ce fut Clarissa qui eut l'idée de consulter les archives et Severus qui eut l'inspiration brillante de pouvoir masquer tout cela par un projet. 

"Et à quoi pensais-tu exactement ?" demanda Lucius --- revêche, parce qu'il aurait aimé être celui qui avait fait cette proposition ingénieuse.

"Mmh, je suis pas tout à fait sûr …" dit Severus, regardant d'un air songeur la cheminée. D'habitude cela l'aidait à penser.

"Bien, essayons l'approche logique, après une beaucoup de brillance si aléatoire, ce pourrait être tout à fait utile." Et Lucius lui lança un regard sinistre. "Pour quel sujet pourrions-nous en avoir besoin ? La seule idée possible semble être l'Histoire de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ? Une étude comparative de, disons des carrières des Serpentards au dix-neuvième et vingtième siècle ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Severus hocha la tête avec hésitation et fit remarquer "N'est-ce pas un peu trop … récent ? Je doute que Binns l'accepterait." Alors il se donna une tape sur le front. "Bien sûr, voilà! Pourquoi je n'y ai-je pas pensé immédiatement ?"

"Parce que tu es un peu lent ?" fut la remarque coupante de Malfoy, mais cela n'ennuya pas Severus le moins du monde. Après tout, l'inspiration avait été la sienne.

"Voldemort m'a dit qu'il avait était Préfet en Chef. Alors, que diriez-vous d'un exposé sur les Préfets et Préfetes en Chef de Serpentard à travers les siècles ?" Il fit quelques calculs rapides. "Maintenant, s'il y avait un Préfet ou une Préfète en chef de Serpentard, disons, tous les quatre ans---" Malfoy renifla "---oui, je sais, il y en a certainement eu moins, mais je veux essayer le pire scénario. Comme je disais, tous les quatre ans … cela fait vingt-cinq par siècle … alors si nous couvrons…mmh, cinq siècles ? Renaissance au vingtième siècle ? Cela ne devrait pas être trop, partagé entre les trois d'entre nous, en plus il pourrait y avoir quelques choses intéressantes à apprendre et nous obtiendrions des crédits supplémentaires."

Malfoy dût admettre à contrecœur que cela semblait être non seulement une bonne idée, mais aussi une idée faisable, Clarissa, toujours fière d'avoir fourni l'étincelle initiale, consentit et donc ils décidèrent d'aller en parler avec Binns après leur première classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

"Comme il est heureux que le vieux soit déjà mort," observa Lucius, "Autrement il pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque---Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait jamais offert faire un projet de points supplémentaires pour lui."

~~~~ * ~~~~

M. El Phorme, le bibliothécaire (que des générations d'élèves de Poudlard avaient appelé 'Formel') était au moins aussi enchanté que Binns quand il entendit parler de leur projet. Son enthousiasme fut quelque peu refroidi quand le trio demanda sa permission de laisser le Livre des Préfets aussi bien que le "Qui est Qui en Grande-Bretagne des Sorciers "de manière permanente sur l'une des tables de bibliothèque. Finalement ce fut le sourire le plus gentil de Clarissa qui le convainquit --- les deux garçons eurent des moments difficiles à refréner leur forte envie de rire et évitèrent tout contact oculaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient protégés du regard pénétrant de M. Phorme par les étagères de la section d'histoire.

"Clarissa, tu as de la chance que Formel soit myope," dit Malfoy, tremblant toujours de rire réprimé, "ou bien il aurait été tellement effrayé."

"À moins, bien sûr," Severus fit chorus, "qu'il ait une large expérience des requins."

Clarissa leur tira la langue et après qu'ils se soient calmés suffisamment, ils commencèrent à porter les tomes lourds vers leur table. Se regardant avec attente, ils ouvrirent le Livre des Préfets. Quoi que soit le nom réel de Voldemort, cela devait être quelque part entre 1940 et 1950, considérant qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune ou plus vieux que Julius Malfoy, qui était né en 1929. 

"Ici, je l'ai trouvé!" cria Clarissa, seulement pour que les garçons la fassent immédiatement taire.

"Moins fort, idiote!" siffla Malfoy, "Où est il ?"

"Là!" chuchota-t-elle, "Lovegood, Roger. 1942."

"Et comment cette anagramme marcherait-elle, Rosier ?" gronda Severus, "Il y a deux 'g', que vas-tu faire d'eux ? Les manger ?"

Tandis qu'ils essayaient toujours de se faire baisser les yeux, Malfoy dit tranquillement "Je pense que je l'ai trouvé. Regardez! Ouch! J'ai dit regardez, pas fendez mon crâne, espèce d'idiots maladroits."

"Tom-Elvis Marvolo Jedusor ?" lit Clarissa d'un air dubitatif, "Et comment cette anagramme signifierait-elle quelque chose ? Il n'y a pas de 'j' dans ' Lord Voldemort ', Monsieur Je-suis-le-plus-intelligent!"

"Non, non, attendez," chuchota Severus, "Cela marche, mais il y a un 'j', deux 's' un 'u', un 'i' et …, maintenant quoi"

"Je suis ?" suggéra Lucius.

"Tu es quoi ?"

Il roula des yeux. "J,E, S,U,I, S, Rogue, cela fait ' je suis '. Pas trop difficile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus secoua lentement la tête, ignorant totalement l'insulte. "Jedusor", dit-il, "je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille de ce nom. Regardons cela!"

Mais le Qui est Qui n'apporta aucune information. Ils étaient dans une impasse, ou c'est ce qu'il semblait.

Désireuse de prouver sa valeur, car elle était surtout considérée, pour ne pas dire traitée, comme une inférieure par ses camarades Serpentards, en raison de son intellect pas très vif, Clarissa Rosier regardait fixement et attentivement le volume ouvert devant eux. "Mais … corrigez-moi si j'ai tort," dit-elle, essayant d'ignorer les petits sourires satisfaits et dédaigneux des deux garçons, "C'est une encyclopédie contenant _toute_ famille de sorciers britannique, sans aucune exception. Ce qui laisse la seule explication possible que Lord Voldemort est-"

"_Un Sang-de-bourbe_ ?" Dirent Lucius et Severus à l'unisson.

"Oui, ou un métis au mieux. Si sa mère était une sorcière et le père un Moldu."

Cela leur prit quelque temps pour digérer cette information. Julius Malfoy respecter, non, craindre un métis ? Cela semblait impossible. Lucius était stupéfié. Il semblait si frappé, en fait, que Severus eut presque, presque pitié de lui. "Vous savez," dit-il songeusement, "d'après ce que je sais de ton père, je ne pense pas qu'il ouvrirait sa maison, beaucoup moins offrirait son amitié, à quelque Sang-de-Bourbe commun. Il y doit avoir plus que cela chez Mr. Jedusor."

Lucius eut un rire court, sans joie. "Bien sûr, certainement, merci pour tes aimables mots d'encouragement. Et je t'en prie, qu'aurait ce Mr Jedusor ?"

"Je ne suis pas complètement sûr de moi," répondit Severus, tapotant sa lèvre inférieure avec son index, "Mais je pense que le prénom Marvolo me dit quelque chose."


	5. Chapitre5

CHAPITRE 5 

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu aller voir Binns, lui disant que pour une raison ou une autre --- aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu de problème à en inventer au moins vingt, et des raisons convaincantes en plus --- ils ne pouvaient pas continuer leur projet. La fierté de Serpentard triompha de la tentation cependant Pendant trois mois, ils travaillèrent, dents serrées, se jetant des regards noirs plus ou moins voilés par-dessus les piles de livres. Mais même pour eux il était difficile de faire tomber le blâme sur un seul membre du trio, puisque chacun d'entre eux avait pris part à l'idée. 

L'automne vint et s'en alla et ils étudiaient toujours de près d'interminables rangées de noms---il y avait seulement eu quatre-vingt-dix-sept Serpentards Préfets et Préfètes en Chef entre 1473 et 1972, tous avaient fait des carrières très intéressantes --- mais ils n'avaient toujours pas découvert même l'ombre d'un détail à propos de l'histoire de la famille de Tom-Elvis Marvolo Jedusor. Lucius et Clarissa étaient dans une pire situation que Severus, car en plus du travail régulier et de leurs recherches sur le projet détesté, ils devaient aussi s'entraîner au Quidditch deux fois par semaine. Ce n'était absolument pas futile, puisque Professeur Lestrange, leur Directeur de Maison, qui avait été lui-même Attrapeur et pas mauvais d'ailleurs, brûlait de gagner la Coupe. À la différence des autres Directeurs de Maisons, il avait même l'habitude--- mauvaise habitude, aux yeux de ses élèves --- de les regarder s'entraîner chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Un peu moins d'une semaine avant le début des vacances de Noël, Severus était assis dans la bibliothèque, travaillant sur la biographie de Pierson, Nathalie, Préfète en Chef en 1951/52, comparant les références du Qui est Qui avec un article extrêmement ennuyeux de la Gazette du Sorcier, quand Lucius et Clarissa entrèrent en traînant des pieds et se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur deux chaises en face de lui. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et avaient l'air particulièrement menaçant. Severus reposa _"Des Visions Hebdomadaires à"Daily News"-Les origines de la Gazette du Sorcier"_ et les regarda interrogativement.

"Vous allez attraper la mort si vous n'allez pas vous changer immédiatement," dit-il avec désapprobation, "Et Formel vous regarde déjà d'un mauvais oeil. Vous trempez le plancher et augmentez l'humidité."

Essuyant vers l'arrière les cheveux humides qui s'accrochaient à son front et éclaboussant par conséquent les livres d'une fine bruine, Clarissa répondit "Je considère sérieusement la possibilité d'attraper une mauvaise pneumonie. Mansfield seul serait déjà une mauvaise chose --- il a découvert l'extase du pouvoir maintenant qu'il est le nouveau capitaine --- mais Lestrange était là, tout le temps. Bien sûr, Sa Méchanceté avait jeté un charme de réchauffage autour de lui et _Impervius_ sur son manteau et son capuchon, alors il était bien protégé et au chaud …"

Lestrange avait seulement vingt-cinq ans et avait bien l'intention de se faire respecter, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des membres du corps enseignant les plus durs et les plus inflexibles. Cependant il était seulement un Maître de Potions habile qui avait été l'apprenti du légendaire Simon McLachlan lui-même et se serait opposé à quiconque aurait essayé quoi que ce soit contre l'un de ses bien-aimés Serpentards. Il était apprécié parmi eux et les plaintes comme celles d'aujourd'hui étaient plutôt explicables par une combinaison du mauvais temps et d'une mauvaise humeur que par n'importe quelle rancune réelle.

Lucius éternua. "Super", commenta-t-il épaissement, "c'est exactement ce que j'avais souhaité : un rhume de cerveau juste avant les vacances. Et toi, Severus ? Du nouveau ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête. "Rien. J'ai fait environ une heure sur Voldemort et deux sur le projet, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui ait de la valeur." Il frappa son poing sur la table si férocement que M. Phorme leva les yeux et lui lança non seulement un regard noir désapprobateur, mais il l'accompagna d'un "Shhhh!" sifflé.

"Oh, la ferme" murmura Severus et il continua "Je sais --- et j'y parierais volontairement ma main droite-" 

"Non, ne fais pas cela!" sourit Lucius, "Tu ne voudrais pas te branler de la gauche quand même, non ?"

Clarissa rougit et gloussa.

"Oh, arrête-ça, Malfoy," répliqua Severus avec colère, "Cette plaisanterie particulière perd graduellement sa valeur amusante. De toute façon, je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ou lu le nom Marvolo, mais je ne peux absolument pas me souvenir d'où."

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, échangeant des regards dubitatifs. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours intéressés par toute cette histoire Voldemort, mais leur fascination s'était quelque peu estompée au cours des trois mois passés. Chez Severus cependant, c'était devenu une sorte d'obsession. 

"Et tu vas vraiment rester ici pendant les vacances ?" demanda Clarissa. "Et juste à cause du vieux Tommy ?"

"Oui," répondit Severus, "je vais rester." Comme pour confirmer ses mots, il referma le lourd tome en le claquant, envoyant un nuage de poussière dans la direction de Malfoy. Malfoy éternua promptement encore trois fois. "Allez, venez, c'est presque l'heure de dîner et vous devez encore vous changer." Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, au grand soulagement de M. Phorme --- aussitôt qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, il se leva précipitamment de derrière son bureau et polit affectueusement les livres exilés avec un morceau de peau de cerf, avant de les empiler proprement et de les bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement alignés avec le bord de la table.

En attendant, le trio Serpentard se dirigeait vers les cachots. "Je ne reste pas uniquement à cause de lui, pour clarifier les choses," disait Severus, "j'ai aussi décidé de terminer ce projet et d'écrire la copie au propre --- ce n'est que justice, puisque vous devez faire tout le Quidditch."

Ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice pour lui que de rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Non seulement n'importe quel vrai Serpentard digne de ce nom ne faisait jamais de sacrifice sans en tirer plus de profit que ce à quoi il renonçait, mais Severus avait aussi calculé qu'il faisait plus que d'une pierre deux coups : un---Lucius et Clarissa lui seraient endettés pour avoir fini le projet. Deux --- il ne devrait pas passer ce temps avec sa mère ou, pire, toute sa famille italienne qui venait en Angleterre une année sur deux. Inévitablement. Envahissant la maison. Posant des questions. Serrant dans leurs bras. Severus frissonna. Pas que les autres années aient été meilleures, car alors sa mère irait en Italie, l'emmenant avec elle, bien sûr. Il ne savait pas même si c'était une année britannique ou italienne, mais heureusement il ne devrait pas y gaspiller une seule pensée. Trois --- il serait libre. Ce coup était grossièrement celui d'un pavé. Plutôt même d'un menhir. Liberté! Bien sûr, des gens comme Lucius se moqueraient de cette pensée, car ils étaient habitués à d'autres sortes de liberté. Si vous aviez une suite de trois pièces à votre disposition à la maison, le dortoir des quatrième-années serait certainement à peine plus qu'une prison, même si vous l'aviez à vous tout seul. Mais pour Severus, c'était vertigineusement près du paradis. Quatre --- peut-être pas aussi grand que trois, ou de fini aussi splendide que un et deux, mais néanmoins une petite pierre très utile, discrète : Il y aurait si peu d'étudiants qu'il allait être capable d'étudier les enseignants à loisir, du moins pendant des heures du repas. S'il y avait moins de quinze étudiants restant pendant les vacances, Professeur Dumbledore abandonnait toujours le concept de tables de Maison et de Grande Table en faveur d'une seule énorme table ronde placée au centre même de la Grande Salle. Ou c'est ce qui avait été dit à Severus. Et cela ne se terminait pas là : Il insistait aussi à placer alternativement enseignant et élève, pour "créer un esprit de festivité et de fraternité". Fraternité, mon œil, pensa Severus. De camaraderie, peut-être, à condition que tous boivent du lait de poule en quantité suffisante. Camaraderie des frappes sur l'épaule de Gryffondor, à en vomir. Dégoutant. Mais utile, très utile pour faire ses propres observations.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Aussitôt que le reste des camarades de classe-, de maison - et d'école fut finalement parti du château --- il restait seulement onze d'entre eux et il était le seul Serpentard---Severus se permit le luxe d'une promenade solitaire dans le château. Silence … le silence de centaines d'années, accumulées dans les murs en pierre de Poudlard. Il y en avait tant, ils étaient rechargés pendant les nuits, les longues nuits solitaires, et ils l'utilisaient sagement, leur réserve de silence, pour qu'elle dure les jours bruyants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se renfoncer dans la tranquillité…Et pour deux délicieuses longues semaines, ce silence serait le sien. Sien à savourer, sien à écouter, à sentir s'il le voulait …

Il interrompit sa promenade et se tourna vers le mur. Lentement, consciemment, il posa ses mains contre la pierre qui sembla tressaillir sous son toucher…_vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, je vais faire cela beaucoup ces jours-ci_…les poignets d'abord, puis les paumes, puis doigt après doigt, étendus pour couvrir autant de surface que possible et finalement, après un dernier moment d'hésitation délicieuse, son front vint se reposer sur la dureté fraîche, la fraîcheur dure, la réalité solide, ni amicale ni hostile, juste là …

"M. Rogue, est-ce que ça va ?"

D'un air presque coupable, Severus se tira d'un coup sec loin du mur, le visage immédiatement composé, mais se grondant intérieurement. "Oui, Directeur, absolument."

Des yeux bleus le regardèrent, regardèrent à travers lui, non, à l'intérieur de lui, résolument. C'était une sensation très désagréable. "D'après ce que je comprends vous avez voulu rester ici pendant les vacances à cause d'un projet non terminé ?"

"Oui, monsieur. En partie, du moins." Le regard bleu fixe persista. Dieux, comment donc ce vieil homme réussissait-il à poser des questions auxquelles vous pouviez théoriquement répondre avec un simple oui, mais les poser d'une manière qui vous faisait vouloir répandre vos secrets les plus intimes ? "C'est aussi parce que je … je ne voulais simplement pas aller à la maison."

"Oh." Aucune surprise, aucun jugement, ni amical ni hostile. C'était…comme ces murs. Cette réalisation servit seulement à déconcerter Severus un peu plus. "Bien, juste pour vous dire un de mes petits secrets coupables : j'aime beaucoup la vivacité des jours d'école, mais j'apprécie aussi le silence pendant les vacances. Enormément." Il fit un petit sourire au garçon. "Au cas où vous vous sentiriez seul là-bas-" sa tête se déplaça vaguement en direction des cachots "-vous êtes le bienvenu à venir prendre le thé avec moi un jour ou l'autre dans mon bureau. Bonnes vacances, M. Rogue et bon …euh, projet."

Et dans un bruissement de bleu roi et d'or, il se retourna et partit.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Après cette rencontre, Severus n'avait senti aucune inclination à continuer sa promenade solitaire et avait au lieu de cela cherché refuge à la bibliothèque. Il pouvait être sûr de ne pas être dérangé dans sa solitude là-bas--- la présence de Formel ne comptait pas, de toute façon --- car aucun des élèves ne s'en approcherait, du moins pas avant la fin des vacances, quand il se pourrait finalement qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y avait quelques devoirs à faire. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Donc il était assis là, caché de la vision de Formel par un mur solide de livres, dont un était ouvert devant lui, mais il ne lisait pas. L'invitation de Dumbledore n'était certainement pas à négliger. Lestrange, avait-il été à la place du Directeur, lui aurait dit, brièvement et directement, d'être dans son bureau, tel et tel jour, à telle et telle heure. Mais, ce n'était pas Lestrange. Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de se faire respecter. Il était respecté, simplement en étant … et bien, en _étant_. Rien d'autre. Aussi simple que cela. Pas ' je pense, donc je suis ', mais 'je suis, donc je suis respecté '. Quel était le secret cet homme, cependant ? 

Soudainement, Severus ne trouva plus l'idée de rendre visite au Directeur si inquiétante. Après tout, c'étaient des vacances censées être passées à investiguer. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion et regarder Dumbledore de plus près ? Il savait que, en partie, c'était un mensonge bénin à se dire pour son propre bénéfice, car il ne se rappelait que trop bien la pause légère que le Directeur avait faite avant de prononcer le mot 'projet' . Cet homme avait une si étrange manière de savoir eh bien, peut-être même de ne pas savoir, mais de feindre de tout savoir. Alors il était plus facile de penser de lui pas comme à celui qui explorait, mais celui qui était exploré. Une construction fragile, mais en marchant dessus avec précaution, cela pourrait même tenir. 

Avec un soupir, Severus retourna à Wilkes, Herbert, Préfet en Chef en 1953/54. Le père de Stuart. Préfet en Chef durant sa dernière année, s'était marié presque le jour après avoir reçu son diplôme. Avec un groupe d'amis, il avait avec succès lancé le Réseau de Radio des Sorciers. C'était au moins quelque chose d'amusant à écrire, après le tas de politiciens, de chercheurs et une quantité surprenante de mères au foyer. Étonnant pour des Serpentards, de toute façon. Mais d'autre part, ce phénomène avait persisté seulement jusqu'à la fin du dix-huitième siècle. C'était, bien sûr, entièrement de la faute des Moldus. _Ils_ avaient tendance à considérer les femmes comme de simples dispositifs de reproduction et de nettoyage et celles qui ne se soumettaient pas étaient impitoyablement accusées de sorcellerie et brûlées sur le bûcher, ou pire. Pas étonnant que les sorcières réelles aient préféré adopter une attitude discrète, pour leur propre sécurité aussi bien que pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, reposant sa plume et permettant à ses pensées d'errer, peut-être était-ce pourquoi les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient une telle bande de chauvinistes masculins. Ces temps difficiles avaient laissé leur empreinte sur les sorcières et les sorciers de tout bord, mais les Serpentards et les Serdaigles avaient réussi à s'en débarrasser presque complètement et étaient revenus à leurs vieux moi. Pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle cependant, la différenciation imposée des genres avait été un développement très bienvenu. Pas une greffe imposée ressentie comme quelque chose d'artificiel, de laquelle se débarrasser aussitôt que possible, mais plutôt la découverte de quelque chose qui était déjà là, sommeillant sous la surface et volontairement déterrée quand les temps le demandaient.

Seulement les femmes de Gryffondor n'étaient pas si faciles à soumettre. Elles se rebellaient de temps en temps, à la différence des femmes de Poufsouffle, qui auraient considéré la rébellion comme un acte de déloyauté et donc totalement hors de leur portée. Avec un sourire de dérision, Severus pensa à Lily Evans, Gryffondor de cinquième année et préfète, que Potter et son petit gang suivaient avec des yeux ronds d'admiration de chiots. Des chiots dangereux cependant, car leur adoration et particulièrement celle de Potter, n'était rien de plus que de la possessivité mal cachée. Elle semblait plutôt non pas vouloir être possédée cependant, et étouffait toute tentative dans l'oeuf, mais qui sait … une fois qu'elle se serait trop rapprochée de l'un d'entre eux --- pas de Lupin, peut-être, mais de Potter ou Black …

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il vit qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Au grand plaisir de M. Phorme, il ferma et arrangea les livres proprement avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Il se permettrait un après-midi libre et une promenade à l'extérieur, pensa Severus, une sorte de cadeau d'avant-Noël pour lui. Il faisait beau et il n'avait pas plu de presque toute la semaine, alors il ne devrait pas marcher dans l'herbe trempée et la boue. 

~~~~ * ~~~~

La promenade lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, le dîner avait été très amusant et Severus avait maintenant toute la Salle commune pour lui. Bien que Malfoy et ceux qui étaient avec lui soient fortement respectés et assez près du sommet de la hiérarchie Serpentard, les fauteuils près des cheminées étaient pour les préfets et les sixièmes et septièmes années. Les quatrièmes années, même d'ascendance effrayante, devaient se satisfaire des meilleures places suivantes. Mais ce soir, il était assis directement devant les flammes flambantes, dans la chaise la plus confortable et ses pieds reposaient sur la deuxième meilleure. Comme c'était le premier jour de ses vacances, Severus satisfaisait son plaisir coupable favori : la littérature Moldue. Dans la bibliothèque de son défunt père, il y en avait beaucoup et il avait apporté à ses favoris à Poudlard, soigneusement cachés au fond de son coffre par ses vêtements, d'autres livres et un sortilège de dissimulation. C'était nécessaire, car les Serpentards ne s'abstiendraient pas de fouiller les affaires privées de leurs compagnons de chambre et il pouvait facilement renoncer à recevoir les commentaires méprisants de Malfoy ou de McNair sur une prédilection qu'ils mépriseraient sans doute. Mais ce soir … ce soir il était libre de lire ce que bon lui plaisait et donc il était profondément immergé dans _Crime et Châtiment_ de Dostoevsky quand il eut soudainement très froid. Il leva les yeux directement dans le visage du Baron Sanglant, qui avait touché son épaule.

Les relations que les Serpentards entretenaient avec leur Fantôme de Maison étaient un peu ambigues. Les élèves d'autres maisons, particulièrement les première année, avaient une frousse bleue quand ils le voyaient. Mais vivre en bas dans les cachots humides, froids et éclairés par des lampes vert sombre, rendait les gens moins susceptible à l'apparition horrible du fantôme. Plutôt que par ses vêtements tachés de sang et son expression sinistre, le Baron les tenait dans une crainte constante à cause de son intimité avec leur Chef de Maison. 

C'était une vieille tradition de Serpentard. Le Directeur des Gryffondors avait une sorte de télé-Scrutoscope dans ses appartements, qui faisait un bruit strident chaque fois que quelque chose allait de travers chez les Gryffondors. Inélégant et bruyant. Gryffondorque. Les chambres du Directeur des Poufsouffles étaient situées dans le centre même des quartiers des étudiants, de telle sorte que tout ce qui était plus fort qu'une conversation civilisée l'alertât immédiatement et le ou la fît venir. Et le comportement des Serdaigles était contrôlé par un livre magique, dans les pages duquel tout ce qui se passait dans les chambres des élèves les plus studieux de Poudlard, pareilles à la bibliothèque, soit noté au moment ou cela arrivait. En accord avec la nature des Serpentards, ils étaient littéralement espionnés par leur Fantôme de Maison, qui dénonçait immédiatement même la plus petite mauvaise conduite au Directeur de Maison. Rien ne pouvait être caché des yeux pénétrant tout du spectre, même si certains des habitants du Repaire du Serpent devaient l'apprendre de la manière dure.

Ainsi Severus n'était pas exactement heureux quand les yeux gris pâles fixèrent les siens. "Bonsoir, Baron," dit-il, incertain de devoir se lever ou rester assis. Le Baron ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son manque de formalité, mais glissa gracieusement dans la chaise qui avait précédemment soutenu les pieds du garçon. Heureusement, il les avait déjà remis sur le sol, ou il aurait eu du mal à les re-réchauffer.

"Bonsoir, mon garçon," dit le fantôme avec un salut léger de la tête. Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement ---même si Lestrange était rentré chez lui pour les vacances, il était sûr que le Baron lui aurait une retenue s'il en avait eu envie. Mais il semblait être d'une humeur assez joviale. "Que lis-tu ?"

À contre-coeur, Severus lui montra le livre, s'attendant entièrement à une explosion spectrale d'indignation. Au contraire cependant, un sourire léger frisa sur les minces lèvres grises. "Une rare vertu à Serpentard, je dois le dire," remarqua le fantôme. "D'habitude, vous tous ne vous souciez de rien qui soit Moldu. Très imprudent et une grande erreur. De toute façon-" et il aplanit la collerette gris-perle de sa manche gauche fantomatique "-Je suis venu te voir pour une autre question." Severus se rétrécissait dans sa chaise, pensant rapidement à ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention du Baron. Il ne put pas finir sa pensée cependant, parce que le fantôme continua "J'ai suivi vos … euh, investigations récemment. Vous semblez avoir un assez vif intérêt à en savoir plus sur Tom-Elvis Marvolo Jedusor, vous et vos deux amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation le moins du monde. Mais mentir au Baron rendrait seulement les choses pires. Alors il inclina seulement la tête et répondit "Oui, en effet. Mais jusqu'ici nous n'avons pas trouvé grand chose."

Le fantôme leva les sourcils. "Oh", dit-il, "Et pourquoi, je vous prie, n'êtes-vous pas allés demander de l'aide à l'un de vos professeurs, si c'est une question d'un tel … intérêt exagéré ?"

Pas tout à fait sûr que le Baron soit capable ou non de lire dans les pensées, Severus essaya de discipliner ses pensées et les garder aussi peu injurieuses que possible. Que diable devait-il répondre maintenant ? "Ce ne concernait pas exactement … euh, l'école," dit-il finalement, "Alors je n'ai pas voulu déranger un enseignant avec mes recherches personnelles."

"Recherches personnelles, hein ? Très, très intéressant. Et avez-vous une explication pour votre triste manque de résultats jusqu'ici ?"

"Et bien," dit Severus, s'échauffant à la conversation parce que l'idée lui était passée à l'esprit que le fantôme voulait en fait peut-être l'aider, "je pense que la seule raison possible est que son père était un Moldu---après-tout le nom de Jedusor n'est pas dans le Qui est Qui et tant que nous ne savons pas le nom de jeune fille de sa mère-"

"Exactement. Déduction très intelligente. Maintenant Severus Rogue, je vais te dire quelque chose et je veux que tu écoutes attentivement. Je sais, bien sûr, qui était sa mère. Alors je pourrais te révéler son identité. Mais-" et il fit une petite pause pour l'effet "-bien que je ne sois en aucun cas un voyant, je sais, ou aussi bien que sais, que d'occuper ton esprit avec les semblables de Tom-Elvis Marvolo Jedusor ne t'apportera rien que des soucis . D'autre part, tu as quatorze ans et es donc capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Donc j'ai une proposition à te faire : Demain à la même heure je reviendrai ici et ensuite tu me diras si tu préfères tenir compte de mon avertissement ou si tu désires plus de connaissances. Ce sera dangereux cependant, très dangereux."

L'esprit de Severus marchait à toute vapeur. "Mais … mais je suis sûr de vouloir en savoir plus," dit-il brûle-pourpoint, "S'il vous plaît, monsieur, vous pouvez aussi bien me le dire maintenant!"

Le fantôme secoua la tête. "De telles décisions sont mieux prises à tête reposée," dit-il, se levant de sa chaise. "Bonne nuit, Severus Rogue et … sois sage."


	6. Chapitre6

CHAPITRE 6

Peu étonnamment, Severus n'avait pas envie de dormir. Quand le fantôme l'avait quitté, il était seulement neuf heures un quart et même s'il avait été fatigué auparavant, la vague d'excitation qu'il sentait maintenant aurait dépassé cela de beaucoup. Il n'était pas capable de raisonner clairement. Trop de pensées incohérentes traversaient son esprit. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de continuer sa lecture, alors. Commençant simplement à quelque point aléatoire --- il avait lu le livre deux fois déjà et le savait presque par coeur. Il le fermerait, le réouvrirait où qu'il s'ouvre tout seul et, les yeux fermés, il mettrait son index sur la page. Il commencerait à lire du mot même sur lequel le bout de son doigt reposait, sans regarder le numéro de la page, sans se soucier d'où exactement il en était. Il essayerait de calculer le point de l'histoire où l'avait déposé la chance et continuer à partir de là. Cela allait, il l'espérait, exiger assez de concentration pour empêcher son esprit de vaciller incontrôlablement. 

Il ferma les yeux et le livre. Le tenant dans sa main gauche, le saisissant fermement par la tranche, sentant le doux cuir de sa couverture. En faisant glisser rapidement son pouce droit sur les pages, il imagina les jeux de lumière sur les bords dorés. Où s'ouvrirait-il ? Cela lui dirait-il quelque chose ? Les yeux toujours fermés, il sourit, parce que le visage impatient de Sibylle était apparu devant son oeil mental. Elle aurait été enthousiaste, bien sûr. Un Oracle de Livre! Il pouvait presque entendre sa voix, chantant "Détends- toi, Severus, libère ton esprit de toute pensée … Laisse l'esprit d'éternité, où le temps n'existe pas, prendre possession de tout ton être…" 

Absurdités, pensa-t-il, l'esprit d'éternité n'existait pas. Le temps existait, parce que le mouvement existait. Où il y avait de la vie, il y avait du mouvement et donc il y avait aussi du temps. Pas de message du destin, pas d'oracle fragile. Il ouvrit le livre et ensuite, lentement, les yeux. Clignant des yeux, parce que ses pupilles s'étaient habituées à l'obscurité il regarda fixement la page. 

__

Plus un homme est rusé, moins il soupçonne qu'il sera pris par une chose simple. Plus un homme est rusé, plus le piège dans lequel il doit être attrapé sera simple.

Severus trembla involontairement. Même avec la certitude que l'esprit d'éternité, lui dévoilant son avenir en employant ses propres mains et son propre livre n'existait pas, c'en était diablement près._ Plus un homme est rusé_ … Il était certainement rusé. Autrement il n'aurait jamais été réparti à Serpentard. Rusé, ambitieux - tous ses camarades de Maison possédaient ces qualités à des degrés variés. Et il était exceptionnellement intelligent. Fier de cela, oui. Pas assez fier pour lui faire oublier qu'il n'était pas le plus intelligent. Pas le plus rusé. Mais Raskolnikov avait raison, bien sûr. Les esprits subtils étaient le mieux attrapés par des pièges simples. 

__

Plus le piège dans lequel il doit être attrapé sera simple… Le Baron Sanglant lui tendait-il un piège ? Le Baron lui avait-il parlé des conséquences probables, au cas où il aurait favorisé la connaissance contre la sécurité, simplement pour le conduire à poser la question ? Cela aurait été une stratégie appropriée s'il avait voulu attraper un Gryffondor. Ces nigauds embrasseraient volontiers l'alternative la plus risquée, sans y penser deux fois eh bien, probablement que penser même une fois leur donnerait suffisamment de maux de tête. 

Ignorant les commentaires sarcastiques de son soi raisonnable, lui disant que personne n'allait jamais le savoir et qu'il aurait bientôt oublié le savoir, ---sachant, sentant tout le temps, que c'était un des moments de sa vie qu'il n'allait jamais oublier --- il décida d'essayer l'oracle de nouveau. Dans une situation comme celle-là, où la logique refusait d'aider de quelque manière que ce soit, consulter un livre était aussi bon moyen de décision qu'un autre. Il pourrait aussi lancer une pièce de monnaie, ou effeuiller une fleur. Mais il se sentirait plus en sécurité si le livre prenait soin de lui. Il l'avait toujours bien traité, l'avait chéri, l'avait aimé. Il n'allait pas lui faire faux bond maintenant qu'il en avait besoin. De nouveau, la petite voix essaya de parler, l'appelant un imbécile, un idiot sentimental, un adolescent fou et lunatique, que la partie plus mauvaise de son esprit avait truqué à croire en des illusions … 

Il dit à cela de s'arrêter. Son esprit était aussi clair que toujours, ses pensées … il pouvait sentir ses propres pensées, presque physiquement, leurs formes péniblement claires, comme des silhouettes de papier noir contre un fond blanc aveuglant, des bords impeccables, précis et propres … Il regarda les objets autour de lui --- leurs couleurs étaient plus fortes, plus prononcées que d'habitude et ils semblaient se bomber légèrement vers lui. Même son sens olfactif était intensifié. Il pouvait distinctement sentir l'odeur d'une goutte d'encre que quelqu'un avait renversée sur la table d'à côté. C'était comme être délirant de fièvre. Mais il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il savait seulement que le Baron ne lui avait pas tendu de piège. _C'était_ important. Aucune preuve raisonnable, juste un sentiment au fond de ses tripes. 

Severus prit une respiration profonde, ferma les yeux de nouveau et répéta la procédure. Il se sentait un peu irréfléchi quand il trouva finalement le courage de regarder.

__

Alors il se tortura, se tourmentant avec de telles questions et y trouvant une sorte de plaisir. Et pourtant toutes ces questions n'étaient pas des questions nouvelles auxquelles il ferait soudain face, c'étaient de vieux maux familiers. Depuis longtemps elles avaient commencé à saisir et déchirer son coeur. Il y avait longtemps, bien longtemps que son angoisse présente avait fait ses premiers débuts; elle avait grandi et pris de la force, elle avait mûri et s'était concentrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris la forme d'une question craintive, frénétique et fantastique, qui torturait son coeur et son esprit, réclamant avec insistance une réponse. Maintenant la lettre de sa mère avait éclaté sur lui comme un coup de tonnerre. Il était clair qu'il ne devait pas maintenant souffrir passivement, à s'inquiéter sur des questions non résolues, mais qu'il devait faire quelque chose, le faire immédiatement et le faire rapidement. De toute façon il devait décider quelque chose, ou bien … 

Oh, Dieux. Dieux Tous-puissants. Il connaissait ce passage. Il l'avait même beaucoup aimé, sentant immédiatement qu'il lui parlait la première fois qu'il avait lu le livre il y a deux ans. Il se rappela distinctement qu'il avait senti comme un doigt s'étendre du volume et toucher doucement son coeur, laissant un endroit endolori, comme une démangeaison douce. Mais maintenant … Maintenant ces phrases avaient été déchirées de leur contexte et placées dans un nouveau, dans le contexte de sa propre vie. Et acquis une nouvelle signification. 

Soudain, toute la tension qui s'était accrue en lui fut partie et il se sentit épuisé. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il fut stupéfié de voir qu'il était onze heures passées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui avait pris si longtemps. Éreinté et se sentant déchiré entre l'euphorie et une tristesse étrange, inexplicable, il descendit lourdement l'escalier qui menait plus profond dans les intestins de Poudlard, vers les dortoirs des garçons. 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Si Severus s'était attendu à ce que son sommeil soit torturé par des cauchemars prodigieux, des démons voulant l'atteindre avec des tentacules glacials, pour l'entraîner dans un abîme de visions terrifiantes, il avait eu tort. Sa somnolence fut longue et paisible. Même régénératrice. Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, il eut légèrement honte, à la fois de ses espérances et de sa réaction exagérée d'hier soir. Ou c'est ce qu'il en pensait. Ce qu'il voulait en penser. Se forcer lui-même de penser. Y réussissant presque. La lumière du jour dissipant les illusions et le bavardage sans signification des élèves et du personnel au petit déjeuner aidèrent beaucoup. Après le petit déjeuner, il alla à la bibliothèque et continua à travailler sur le projet. Plus que deux biographies et il aurait fini. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à mettre au propre et quand Lucius et Clarissa reviendraient après les vacances, ils pourraient remettre à Binns trois grands rouleaux de parchemin. 

Il lut et prit des notes et alla chercher des livres et lut et prit des notes et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Voldemort_. Occuper ton esprit avec les semblables de Tom-Elvis Marvolo Jedusor ne t'apportera rien que des soucis_ _…Qu'est-ce que_ le Baron Sanglant avait voulu lui dire ? Soucis --- Quels soucis ? Ce n'était pas comme si sa vie n'était que joie et harmonie en ce moment. C'était difficile et parfois intolérable. Il était pauvre. Sa mère était mentalement instable. Le nom de Rogue était tellement entaché qu'il ne pouvait pas entretenir d'espoirs réalistes d'obtenir un travail convenable. Il y aurait toujours ceux avec plus d'argent ou d'influence, qui pourraient facilement le rattraper sur la route vers le succès. Alors, quel était ce prétendu soucis que Lord Voldemort lui causerait ?

Après tout, le Baron Sanglant pouvait avoir beaucoup d'expérience de vie euh, non, de mort; il avait certainement vu autant de choix de vie qu'il avait vu d'élèves. Mais il était encore un fantôme, enfermé dans les murs du château. Il ne savait pas même que Tom-Elvis Marvolo Jedusor était maintenant Lord Voldemort. L'homme qui voulait voler la mort à la Mort Elle-même. Sombre ? Oh, oui, certainement que Voldemort était un Sorcier Sombre et l'avait probablement déjà été pendant qu'il était encore à l'école. Peut-être que cela n'aurait pas été connaissance commune, mais le Baron l'aurait su. Et alors ? Jedusor n'était ni le premier, ni le seul. Le fantôme aurait aussi bien pu l'avertir au sujet de l'amitié de Lucius. Le fils de Julius Malfoy pourrait certainement en donner à Jedusor pour son argent au sujet des Arts Sombres. 

Oscillant ainsi entre la pensée raisonnable et l'excitation gênée qui le tiraillait d'impatience chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa rencontre suivante avec le Fantôme de Maison, Severus termina son travail. Il demanda à Mr Phorme la permission de laisser les livres sur la table quelques jours de plus, au cas où il aurait oublié de vérifier quelque détail et ensuite il ramassa ses affaires pour les rapporter au dortoir avant le déjeuner. Huit heures à faire passer. Une pour déjeuner, une pour dîner. Six longues heures vides. Et demain c'était Noël. Demain il saurait. Il aurait pris une décision, fait un choix irréversible, à moins d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de le mettre sous _Oubliettes_. D'habitude, vous ne saviez pas l'importance de certains moments dans votre vie jusqu'à après qu'ils soient arrivés. Savoir à l'avance que quelque chose allait probablement changer votre vie était très étrange en effet. Severus décida de savourer chaque minute de ces heures, au lieu d'essayer de tuer le temps.

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Je suppose que tu as pris une décision ?"

La voix rauque du Baron Sanglant fit sursauter Severus. Aussi incroyable que cela lui semble, il s'était assoupi, probablement à cause de la chaleur qui rayonnait de la cheminée. 

"O-oui, Monsieur. Bonsoir Monsieur!" murmura-t-il, se redressant et essayant de se donner une apparence plus respectable. À son horreur, il vit qu'il avait bavé sur ses robes en dormant. Bonjour la dignité.

"Et quel est ton choix ?"

"Je voudrais savoir tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, Baron."

Le fantôme hocha la tête lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément. "Je n'attendais rien d'autre. Et quels ont été tes motifs, si je peux le demander ?"

Severus se mordit lèvre. Bien qu'il ait un soupçon que le Baron ait pu l'observer l'autre nuit, il ne voulait pas en parler ouvertement. En plus, il y avait plus de raisons que les seuls sentiments délirants d'hier. Il n'avait en aucun cas oublié son triomphe sur Lucius l'été dernier et y ajouter encore un autre en disant nonchalamment qu'il avait tout découvert sur Tom-Elvis Jedusor était une pensée simplement trop attirante pour être écartée comme sans importance. Et ensuite, bien sûr, il y avait sa soif de connaissance. Il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter de secret --- aussitôt qu'il apprenait leur existence, il devait en savoir plus. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de se révéler entièrement en présence du Fantôme de Maison.

"Cela semblait important," répondit-il. "Si c'était assez important pour que vous m'observiez et veniez me voir, c'est certainement assez significatif pour que je le sache."

Le Baron hocha la tête de nouveau. "Je vois. Mais je t'ai aussi parlé du danger qu'une telle connaissance contient pour toi. Pourquoi ignores-tu un avertissement sérieux ?"

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Si vous saviez à coup sûr que cette connaissance me fera un mal sérieux, je suis sûr que vous n'y auriez pas fait allusion, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu aurais trouvé tôt ou tard, de toute façon," répondit le fantôme, évitant le regard stable du garçon.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Baron, je crois que je vous ai posé une question. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez vous soucier d'y répondre ?"

"Un mal sérieux ne signifie pas nécessairement un mal irréversible," répondit le spectre après une brève hésitation.

"Aucun mal n'est irréversible sauf la mort."

Le Baron eut un rire creux. "Tu es très jeune, Severus Rogue et ainsi pas encore conscient du fait qu'il y a plus qu'une sorte de mort."

Supposant que le fantôme se rapportait à lui, Severus dit avec un sourire "Je ne pense pas que cela me dérangerait tant que cela d'être un fantôme."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamin," fut la réponse sévère, "Laisse-moi hors de ce jeu. Je suis une âme qui a perdu son corps. Je parlais du contraire exact. Le corps peut continuer à vivre, même quand l'âme est morte. Il faut … un miracle pour ressusciter une âme morte."

Malgré lui, Severus était fasciné par cette conversation. "Un miracle ? Quelle sorte de miracle ?"

"L'Amour. Oh, tu ne devrais pas sourire, mon garçon. Que pourrais-tu connaître de l'amour ?"

L'image passagère d'Yelena Malfoy émergea dans l'esprit du garçon et le fit rougir de façon éclatante.

"J'ai dit l'amour, mon garçon. Pas le désir. Ni une fantaisie, non plus. Ce qui est, j'imagine, le plus proche qu'un garçon de ton âge ait jamais pu être d'aimer. Seuls très peu de gens ont suffisamment de chance pour l'éprouver et moins encore sont capables de le reconnaître. Oui, le vrai amour est assez fort pour racheter une âme morte. Mais je n'y compterais pas, à ta place. Il est difficile d'aimer un homme dont l'âme est morte."

"Est-ce-" Severus avala "Est-ce que vous, je veux dire, une femme vous a-t-elle aimé comme ça ?"

Le Baron hocha la tête gravement.

"Et…qu'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce--- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait que vous soyez un fantôme ?"

"Ma réponse est oui. Et, non, je ne révélerai pas d'autres détails. Maintenant à notre affaire. Tu pourrais vouloir chercher le nom de Marlowe dans le Qui est Qui."

Severus put seulement hocher la tête, les yeux grands ouverts et silencieux, parce que sa gorge était soudain très sèche et sa langue semblait s'être métamorphosée en boule de coton. L'expression du fantôme changea soudain de grave à inquiète. Il flotta vers le garçon et, de sa main irréelle, toucha brièvement une joue brûlante. "Fais attention à toi, Severus Rogue," chuchota-t-il et il partit.

Lentement, Severus leva sa main droite et passa ses bouts de doigts à l'endroit encore froid et engourdi. "Marlowe …" murmura-t-il, oubliant la dernière remontrance du Baron. "Marlowe … Marvolo … bien sûr! Je savais que cela me rappelait quelque chose. Sauf que je ne l'avais pas entendu en Histoire de la Magie. Quel idiot j'ai été."

Mais alors, pensa-t-il, son esprit l'avait dupé. Parce que maintenant, quand tout semblait si évident, si … simple, ce qui, bien sûr, était facilement dit en rétrospective, maintenant il se rendait compte que cela avait été moins le nom que la ressemblance saisissante qui lui avait rappelé quelque chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt. Les mêmes yeux, le même arc de sourcils --- mais ce qui rendait la similitude vraiment frappante était l'expression identique des deux visages : Recherchant, curieuse, d'intensité attirante. Christopher Marlowe et Tom Jedusor.

Il se rappelait vaguement de la biographie des dernières pages de l'édition des quelques travaux restants du dramaturge. Penser qu'il avait vraiment cru que l'homme était un Moldu! Quand tout de lui criait magie. Et de Serpentard. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas manqué d'une certaine attitude je-m'en-fichiste qui aurait aussi pût faire penser à Gryffondor. Comme Black, par exemple. Mais Black, casse-cou comme il était, n'aurait jamais aimé jouer avec les gens autant que Marlowe l'avait fait. Cependant, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à Black. Il devait se concentrer sur l'ancêtre de Voldemort maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui avait été écrit là sur lui ? Se penchant en avant, Severus reposa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et enterra sa tête dans ses deux mains, comme si la contraction physique était capable de forcer la concentration mentale. Essaye d'abord de te rappeler exactement l'apparence du volume …concentre-toi, concentre-toi sur le livre. Il ferma les yeux serrés.

L'image d'un petit volume émergea lentement de son subconscient et, aussitôt qu'il fut devenu reconnaissable, son esprit conscient s'en saisit impitoyablement et le traîna dans la lumière des projecteurs de la pensée raisonnable. Il était relié de cuir bordeaux, le coin supérieur droit de la couverture portait une éraflure profonde et le nom de Christophe Marlowe était gravé dessus en lettres dorées. Il fit s'ouvrir le livre par la volonté. Depuis la première page, Marlowe le regardait avec une curiosité moqueuse. Jusqu'ici, bien. Mais il avait besoin de la biographie. Dans le Qui est Qui, il allait trouver la version magique, mais d'abord, il voulait se rappeler de ce qui avait été dit aux Moldus. Pas pour la première fois, il était reconnaissant de la sorte de mémoire qu'il possédait. S'il se concentrait assez, les pages desquelles il était si désespéré de se souvenir reviendraient à l'oeil de son esprit.

L'effort était considérable, mais finalement, il réussit. 1564 à 1593. Il avait été conscient que l'homme était mort à un très jeune âge. Ou plutôt avait fait croire à sa mort, présuma Severus. Et bien, il allait lire tout cela plus tard. Seulement vingt-neuf ans. Fils d'un cordonnier. Les sorciers avaient choisi les professions les plus étranges dans ces temps, pensa-t-il. Mais aussi, les gens auraient plus aisément soupçonné un savant qu'un artisan, alors peut-être n'était-ce pas étrange après tout. Sa mère, fille d'un ecclésiastique ---était-elle une sorcière ? Difficile à imaginer, mais possible. Apparemment un agent du gouvernement. Un espion, un vrai Serpentard. Bien sûr, son éducation à l'école du Roi devait être un faux brillant, car il avait sûrement été élève à Poudlard. Des avis blasphématoires, prononcés négligemment en présence de quiconque voulait ou ne voulait pas les entendre. "_ Au commencement la religion était seulement destinée à garder les hommes dans la crainte._" Severus rit sous cape. Le Ministère devait s'être arraché les cheveux. Ces temps avaient été dangereux et un sorcier qui énonçait publiquement que "Le _Christ était un bâtard et sa mère malhonnête_" mettait la communauté des sorciers en danger considérable. Alors probablement que cela avait été le Ministère qui avait insisté pour qu'il mette en scène sa propre mort.

Severus se déroula et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, les yeux toujours fermés et un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Quel homme magnifique! Dépravé, brillant, forniquant avec des garçons et fréquentant de grands esprits comme Francis Bacon, Walter Raleigh ou Thomas Hariot. Et conscient de ses propres talents, un maître de relations publiques. Le sourire de Severus s'élargit quand il pensa au prologue du ' _Juif de Malte_ _'---par les meilleurs des poètes de cet âge, le Juif de Malte avait été et était fait_. Les meilleurs des poètes, rien de moins.

Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas apporté le livre à Poudlard, pensa Severus. Il aurait été délicieux de fouiller dans ces textes maintenant. S'il envoyait un hibou à sa mère tout de suite, elle ne pourrait pas lui envoyer le volume avant que les autres retournent de leurs vacances. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle passe Noël en Angleterre ou en Italie cette année, alors peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas céder à la tentation, car si le livre arrivait trop tard, il aurait beaucoup à expliquer à ses camarades de Maison. Non, il valait mieux laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Mais maintenant, il devait chercher les Marlowes dans le Qui est Qui. Car, aussi remarquable que Christophe l'ait été, son rapport à Voldemort, le changement du nom "Marlowe" en "Marvolo" et l'importance que l'anciennement Tom Jedusor avait évidemment aux yeux de Julius Malfoy restaient toujours inexpliqués. Devait-il attendre jusqu'à demain ? Non, décida-t-il, sûr que cette nuit il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir beaucoup si ce secret continuait à harceler son esprit. Révéler ce mystère valait bien une sortie de nuit. Considérant qu'un si petit nombre d'élèves était resté à Poudlard, les enseignants avaient probablement réduit leurs rondes à un minimum, ou les avaient peut-être complètement laissées à Rusard.

Il avait assez d'expérience à éviter à la fois le concierge et son chat répugnant. Et, plus important encore, il savait que la porte de la bibliothèque n'était pas protégée par des sorts spéciaux ou des mots de passe --- il l'avait découvert durant sa deuxième année, quand il s'y était glissé avec Wilkes et McNair, une Sibylle réticente sur les talons, pour consulter les livres les plus intéressants de la bibliothèque sur les potions illégales, qui étaient bien sûr rangés dans la Réserve. Lestrange avaient mentionné quelque chose à propos de précédentes tentatives pour développer un sérum de vérité --- le Veritaserum comme on le connaissait de nos jours avait seulement été perfectionné à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle --- et que parmi beaucoup de résultats inutiles, il y en avait aussi eu d'assez fascinants. Pas aussi fort que le Veritaserum, mais assez efficaces pour faire cracher la plupart de ses secrets à quelqu'un pendant environ cinq minutes. Non seulement ces brouets étaient maintenant désuets et inutiles, mais le Ministère les avait aussi mis sur la liste des substances illégales, juste par précaution. 

Descendant l'escalier vers les dortoirs, Severus avait un large sourire. Les Gryffondors n'avaient jamais su ce qui les avait frappé et les professeurs non plus n'avaient jamais découvert qui se cachait derrière la farce qui avait transformé la table des Gryffondors en champ de bataille. Ils avaient enrôlé l'aide d'un Elfe de Maison particulièrement soumis, que Sibylle avait presque fait mourir d'inquiétude en prévoyant qu'il recevrait des vêtements à moins qu'il ne les aide, mais que la même chose arriverait s'il laissait jamais échapper ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot sur l'identité des malfaiteurs. Trois cents points avaient été retirés à ces idiots insupportables, assurant ainsi la victoire de Serpentard à la Coupe des Maisons, et le château avait étincelé, en raison des détentions massives où Rusard avait fait bon usage des élèves, en leur faisant nettoyer le château tout entier.

Dans le dortoir, Severus enleva ses robes et échangea sa chemise blanche contre une chemise noire. Se dissimuler dans les ombres, au cas où quelqu'un arriverait pendant qu'il était dehors dans les couloirs, était beaucoup plus facile quand on portait du noir. Il mit sa baguette dans sa manche et retourna silencieusement en haut. Quand il parvint à la porte de la Salle Commune, il respira à fond et toucha le serpent taillé du côté droit du montant de la porte. La pierre solide se dissout en lumière verte. Il sortit dans le couloir. L'aventure pouvait commencer.


	7. Chapitre7

Note de l'Auteur : Pardon aux Astrologues. J'ai inventé les conjonctions et les trucs "lune dans la maison … (remplir le blanc)". Je les ai simplement inventés, comme ça, sans aucune connaissance. Mea maxima culpa. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cela tout de même.

Note du traducteur : je conseille aux amateurs d'astrologie de consulter la précession des équinoxes avant de dire des bêtises.

CHAPITRE 7

Les couloirs étaient calmes et vides. Seule une torche sur trois était allumée, de telle sorte que les murs et le sol étaient baignés d'une pénombre mystérieuse, les ombres des armures et des statues étaient plus longues que d'habitude. Le peu de brillance jeté par les flammes vacillantes n'atteignait pas le haut plafond voûté qui s'était retiré dans l'obscurité impénétrable. Avec précaution, Severus avançait de tâche de lumière en tâche de lumière, les yeux et les oreilles prêts à intercepter le plus petit signal d'alerte. 

La bibliothèque était loin des quartiers de Serpentard ; y arriver à une allure si lente allait lui prendre au moins quinze à vingt minutes. Si aucun obstacle ne se présentait sur son chemin, en fait. Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il s'approcha d'une tapisserie, derrière laquelle il savait qu'il y avait un escalier fournissant un raccourci conséquent. Il ne serait pas aussi idiot que Mathilda, qui l'année dernière --- lors d'une expédition aux cuisines pour aller leur chercher un petit casse-croûte de minuit, fut assez stupide pour passer la tête par une des tapisseries et se retrouva à regarder droit dans les yeux de Lestrange . Aussi captivants qu'ils puissent être, à ce moment précis la fille n'avait pas été ravie d'être considérée sévèrement et traînée au Repaire du Serpent pour un sermon et une retenue qu'elle dut effectuer le soir suivant avec Rusard. Severus était certainement quelqu'un qui apprenait des erreurs de ses camarades et donc il tira sa baguette et murmura "Diaphanus!" La tapisserie devint transparente de son côté et il s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas même un poil de la queue de Miss Teigne en vue avant de rendre au tissu son état original, non-transparent, et de se glisser derrière.

Il avait à moitié descendu l'escalier, quand un bruit venant de dessous le fit se geler sur place. Quelqu'un chuchotait. Pointant sa baguette vers son oreille droite, il siffla "_Sensaccrus!_" Et maintenant, il pouvait clairement entendre les mots.

"Dépêche-toi, Remus, nous sommes déjà en retard!" 

"Désolé, Madame Pomfresh, mais cette armure s'est accrochée à mes robes et ne veut pas, ---arrête stupide tas de ferraille!"

Avec un soupir, Madame Pomfresh prononça un sort de désanimation, Lupin chuchota un hâtif "Merci!" Et ensuite Severus entendit leurs pas hâtifs devenir de moins en moins audibles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent complètement partis. 

Il n'ôta pas le sort de son oreille, car cela pourrait s'avérer utile --- il serait même capable d'entendre les pas du chat. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à le lancer en premier lieu ? 

Mais une question bien plus intéressante était : que faisait Remus Lupin dans les couloirs à minuit en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh ? Pour quoi étaient-ils en retard ? Severus essaya de se souvenir si le Gryffondor avait semblé malade récemment. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Remus avait semblé un peu fatigué aujourd'hui et hier. Mais il était malade assez souvent. Le problème crucial était, cependant, que même s'il avait été en chemin vers l'Infirmerie, il n'aurait pas été accompagné par la médisorcière. Il semblait plutôt qu'elle était allée le chercher pour l'y emmener.

Se déplaçant toujours fermement vers la bibliothèque, dardant des regards circonspects dans toutes les directions et balayant les environs avec sa capacité auditive améliorée, il commença à approcher le problème de manière logique. Première possibilité : Remus _était_ malade et avait demandé à l'infirmière de venir à la Tour Gryffondor. Mais comment aurait-il pu communiquer avec elle ? Seules les cheminées des enseignants étaient connectées au système de Cheminette interne --- pour des raisons de sécurité bien sûr, car les possibilités de faire des blagues se seraient multipliées, si les élèves avaient eu libres accès aux quartiers de tous via cheminée. Alors cela était hors de question. Il pourrait lui avoir envoyé un hibou, mais Severus savait que le familier de Lupin n'était pas un hibou, mais un chat qui semblait pour quelque raison ne pas aimer son maître et était devenu tout à fait attaché à James Potter. Cela avait été le sujet de plaisanteries infinies pendant leur première année. Alors Lupin aurait dû aller à la Volière, mais s'il était capable de faire l'aller-retour, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il ne serait pas allé directement à l'infirmerie. Pas même un Gryffondor n'aurait été si stupide. Mais attendez, attendez! Lupin n'était pas le seul membre de sa maison à rester pendant les vacances. Il y avait les jumelles McDonald, une paire de filles de première année ennuyeusement identiques. Il aurait pu en envoyer une ou deux chercher Pomfresh. D'autre part, un Gryffondor chevaleresque enverrait-il vraiment deux filles de onze ans dans les couloirs au plus profond de la nuit, alors qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer qui que ce soit, du Baron Sanglant à Peeves, et en recevoir une peur bleue ? Pas très probable. Possible, mais improbable. 

Ce qui laissait la possibilité que l'Infirmière était allée chercher Lupin. Pourquoi ferait-elle cela, cependant ? Et la direction que tous les deux avaient prise n'impliquait pas qu'ils allaient directement à l'Infirmerie. S'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour d'Aesculape, ils faisaient un grand détour. Possible, mais improbable, comme avant. Il était beaucoup plus probable, sinon explicable ---du moins pour l'instant --- qu'ils aillent ailleurs. Mais où ? Severus était absolument certain … et bien, rien n'était absolu, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, mais il était aussi bien que convaincu que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas attirée par les garçons de quatorze ans. Lui et d'autres avaient été ses patients assez souvent, avec des choses germant aux places les plus embarrassantes, si bien qu'il aurait sûrement remarqué si elle avait regardé l'un d'entre eux d'une manière autre que celle strictement professionnelle. Elle aurait eu un si large éventail de choix, de grand et gros à maigre, du blond platine au noir, qu'il semblait extrêmement peu probable qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait attirée, si elle avait vraiment cette sorte de prédilection sexuelle. Pas une petite affaire sordide, donc. Mais quoi ? Quel était le secret derrière la scène dont il venait d'être témoin ? 

Sans le remarquer, il était parvenu à la bibliothèque. Comme il l'avait prévu, la porte s'ouvrit avec un simple "_Alohomora!_" Et il s'avança dans la noirceur totale. Les fenêtres de la bibliothèque faisaient face à la Tour Ouest --- si Flitwick n'était pas encore endormi, il y avait une possibilité faible, mais réaliste, qu'il puisse voir la lumière de la baguette de Severus se déplacer. C'était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre, il était préférable de beaucoup d'attendre quelques minutes que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité, de prendre ensuite le volume duquel il avait besoin de sa table et de passer dans la Réserve où il pourrait allumer sa baguette sans aucun danger.

Il s'appuya donc contre le mur, savourant le silence complet de la pièce énorme, notant l'odeur caractéristique du parchemin, du cuir et de l'encre, mélangée au parfum du bois et à une trace faible de poussière. L'arôme de l'érudition. Cela lui apportait un sentiment de paix---une sensation assez peu commune chez Severus Rogue---et, dans une vague de sentimentalité, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir capturer ce parfum d'étude calme dans une bouteille pour la renifler chaque fois qu'il estimerait en avoir besoin. Levant la tête, il vit que la façade de la Tour Ouest était maintenant enveloppée d'un éclat argenté, dont la réflexion atteignait la bibliothèque. La lune devait s'être levée et elle devait être pleine ou presque pleine, autrement la lumière n'aurait pas été si puissante. Et bien, cela servait seulement mieux son but, car maintenant il pourrait facilement discerner son chemin jusqu'à la Réserve.

Il n'y avait aucune chaise dans cette partie de la bibliothèque et donc il conjura deux grand gros coussins, un sur lequel s'asseoir et l'autre pour que s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre soit moins inconfortable. Quand il s'assit, son coeur battait la chamade. Il ouvrit le lourd volume, seulement pour tressaillir au son amplifié du bruissement des pages. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen, il devait sacrifier la sécurité pour le bien-être, et donc il ôta le sortilège d'amplification de son oreille. 

Cela devait être tout au début. MacAllan … vieille famille de Serdaigle…Mansfield … les ancêtres du capitaine actuel de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard … Marlowe. Il était arrivé. 

__

MARLOWE : le nom est aussi orthographié _Marly et_ _Marlin. À cause de cette dernière version, la famille a fréquemment prétendu descendre du Grand Merlin lui-même, quoique sans être capable de produire quelque preuve valable que ce soit pour valider leurs affirmations. Le pedigree Marlowe peut, cependant, être remonté jusqu'à_

Severus ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, se secoua comme un chien mouillé et regarda de nouveau. Les mots étaient toujours là. Lettre après lettre, proprement arrangés pour former le nom d'un des sorciers les plus puissants que l'Angleterre ait jamais vu. Le Grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Le fondateur de sa maison. Subtil Serpentard. 

__

Salazar Serpentard, un des fondateurs de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Salazar lui-même est mort sans laisser d'enfant, mais sa soeur _Locusta Serpentard, qui épousa Thomas_ _Marlin en 1025, eut un fils et deux filles. Dorénavant, chaque génération de Marlin produisit au moins un descendant masculin, favorisant la tradition onomastique contre la croyance populaire de l'époque selon laquelle l'héritage magique était transmis par les femmes. Le lien de sang présumé avec Merlin, mentionné ci-dessus fournit une explication plausible de ce phénomène_. 

Après cette information préliminaire commençait la longue ligne de Marly et Marlin dans laquelle Severus avait peu d'intérêt. Il pouvait se garder cette lecture pour plus tard, s'il sentait un jour la forte envie de connaissances plus détaillées. Finalement, il trouva le paragraphe qui, du moins en partie, satisferait sa curiosité. 

__

MARLOWE, CHRISTOPHER : Né dans le Cantorbéry, le 25 janvier 1564, à 11.47 de l'après-midi, Signe du Zodiaque. Verseau, Asc. _Lion, conj. Vénus. Balances, Lune 12ème maison. Fils_ _d'Elpidius Marlowe et_ _Elaine Malefoi._

Malgré lui et bravant toutes les règles de sécurité, Severus siffla entre ses dents. Ainsi il y avait un lien de sang entre les Malfoys et les Marlowes! Maintenant les choses étaient encore plus claires qu'auparavant. Secouant sa tête d'étonnement, il continua.

__

1575-1582 _à Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et Magie (prétendument École du Roi, Cantorbéry), Serpentard, B.U.S.Es 10, A.S.P.I.Cs 12. 1582-1589 apprenti chez Thomas Tallis (prétendument Corpus Christi Collège, Cambridge), diplôme de Maître en Elexirs, Brouets et Potions en 1589. Contact proche avec Moldus, parmi lesquels il prit une identité de dramaturge. Indiscrétions répétées menant au décret Ministériel de mettre en scène sa propre mort ce qu'il fit avec succès le 28 mai 1593. Mariage avec Margarita Van Leeuwenhoek en 1599. Pour couvrir ses traces, Marlowe demanda et obtint la permission de changer son nom en Malvolo (cf. pour la suite de l'histoire de la famille Marlowe) Mort au Cantorbéry, le 4 mars 1675._

Le paragraphe Malvolo ne contenait que peu de noms. Il mentionnait, cependant, que le nom avait été changé de nouveau en 1783, quand un certain Victor Malvolo, dont le seul mérite être d'avoir échangé un 'l' contre un 'r', avait à l'évidence trouvé la sorte en r plus attirante. Et bien, pensa Severus, peut-être n'aimait-il pas la traduction possible de Malvolo, qui aurait été quelque chose dans le genre de "je souhaite le Mal". Il tourna quelques pages jusqu'à trouver la dernière partie du paragraphe Marvolo. 

__

MARVOLO, Thomas Lynne : né à Great Hangleton, le 31 octobre 1892, 12.00 de l'après-midi, Scorpion, asc. _Capricorne, Pluton conj._ _Mars, Lune 7ème maison. Fils_ _de Richard Marlowe et_ _Hélène Witherstone. 1903-1910_ _ Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et Magie, Serpentard, Pref. 1908-1909, B.U.S.Es 15, A.S.P.I.Cs 16. 1910-1915 École de Medisorciers d'Oxford, Diplôme de Médisorcellerie en 1915. 1916-1927_ _ l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour Maladies Magiques. Publications diverses. Mariage avec_ _Sarah Boulder en 1910. De 1927 à 1944, aucune indication de présence où que ce soit. Voir_ _' Montée et Chute des Forces du Mal' pour plus de renseignements. Mort à Berlin, le 2 février 1944, sans laisser de fils._

L'effort de lire à la lumière faible de sa baguette faisait larmoyer les yeux de Severus et donc il se permit une courte pause. Il en aurait eu besoin de toute façon, car son esprit criait de protestation. Cette sorte d'information squelettique qu'il avait obtenue était dure à digérer. Dans le cas de Thomas Lynne Marvolo, c'était maigre, mais extrêmement intéressant : la combinaison de Forces du Mal et de Berlin indiquait directement Grindelwald, le Sorcier Sombre qui avait été défait par Dumbledore en 1945. Marvolo était mort un an plus tôt, ce qui pouvait indiquer soit qu'il y avait eu une rivalité entre lui et le sorcier allemand, terminée en faveur de ce dernier, soit que sa vie se soit terminée pendant une attaque contre son maître, avant celle qui avait provoqué sa chute. Si Grindelwald avait été le maître. Il devrait en lire plus là dessus, car seuls les Dieux savaient --- et Severus doutait que même eux en soient sûrs --- quand Binns se déciderait finalement à quitter le Moyen âge. Le paragraphe suivant devait être la mère de Voldemort. 

__

MARVOLO, Elisabeth Locusta, née à Great Hangleton, le 12 août 1911, 10.43 du matin, Lion, asc. _Lion, Vénus conj._ _Jupiter, Lune 4ème maison. Fille_ _de Thomas Lynne Marlowe et_ _Sarah Boulder_ _. 1922-1927 Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et Magie, Serpentard. Mariage avec Albert Jedusor (Moldu) en 1927. Morte à Londres, le 11 novembre 1927._

Elle avait eu moins de dix-sept ans à sa mort, remarqua Severus. Il était assez facile de deviner l'histoire pathétique derrière les quatre lignes stériles : tandis qu'elle était encore à l'école, elle devait être tombée amoureuse de ce Moldu ---elle l'avait probablement rencontré pendant les vacances --- qui l'avait épousée parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Et bien, au moins il avait été assez convenable pour faire d'elle une honnête femme. Pas pour longtemps, cependant Le destin n'avait pas été clément envers Tom Jedusor, car il avait à peine connu sa mère. Severus rendit son attention au texte et, avec un élan de compassion, vit que Tom Jedusor ne pouvait pas avoir eu beaucoup plus qu'un aperçu de la femme qui lui avait donné naissance. 

__

MARVOLO-JEDUSOR, Tom Elvis : Né à Londres, le 11 novembre 1927, 11.27 de l'après-midi, Scorpion, asc. _Gémeaux, Mars conj._ _Jupiter, Lune 12ème maison. Fils_ _d'Elisabeth Locusta Marvolo et Albert Jedusor (Moldu). 1938-1945_ _Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et Magie, Serpentard, Pref. 1943-1944, P.C. 1944-1945, B.U.S.E.s 14, A.S.P.I.C.s 17, Récompense Spéciale pour Services Remarquables 1942._

Et ceci était la fin d'une longue histoire, ou c'est ce qu'il semblait. Lord Voldemort était le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Le dernier dans les veines duquel coulait ce sang puissant et à l'évidence il n'avait pas confiance en cette fine ligne rouge pour porter le poids de cet héritage tout seul. Ce qui avait semblé être peu plus qu'une expression entraînante, prononcée pour capturer l'attention d'un garçon timide, prenait maintenant une lourde signification : voler la mort de la Mort Elle-même et être ainsi capable de l'infliger à tous, sauf lui-même. Vaincre la Mort, refuser de reconnaître son autorité. Quel homme et quel effort, digne de lui. 

Pendant une longue période de temps, Severus resta simplement assis là, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux à fixer d'un regard vide un point perdu quelque part dans l'espace et le temps. Quand il retrouva finalement la réalité, ses jambes s'étaient engourdies et il avait mal à la tête. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa montre et vit qu'il était trois heures et demie du matin. Le Jour de Noël. Et bien, il avait certainement eu son propre cadeau très privé aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant il était temps d'aller prendre quelques heures de sommeil. 

Après avoir massé ses jambes quelques minutes, les sensations revinrent lentement, accompagnées par un picotement très désagréable. Quand il fut sûr que ses membres le porteraient, il éteignit sa baguette, se leva, se débarrassa des coussins et remit le livre sur la table, exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait pris. Le clair de lune faisait maintenant courir une large route d'argent sur le sol. Il hésita un peu, puis alla à grands pas à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. À cette heure de la nuit, Flitwick devait nécessairement être endormi, donc le risque d'être découvert par le minuscule professeur était minimal. Il se pencha au dehors et inspira à fond l'air froid et propre de la nuit. Sa tête douloureuse serait reconnaissante de recevoir un peu plus d'oxygène. La lune était en effet pleine et si brillante que sa lumière faisait mal aux yeux. Mais elle était belle, tellement qu'il était réticent à se retirer brusquement de sa vue. Quand il ferma la fenêtre, il entendit le hurlement solitaire d'un loup.


	8. Chapitre8

CHAPITRE 8

Severus n'avait jamais encore eu de gueule de bois, mais quand il se réveilla le matin de Noël, après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, il pensa que c'était probablement très semblable à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Sa tête semblait être peuplée de petites taupes ou de blaireaux, qui creusaient tranquillement leur chemin à travers son cerveau. Sa bouche était sèche et ses genoux vacillants. Il avait l'impression que quelque géant l'avait chiffonné puis jeté dans la poubelle. Lentement et plutôt précautionneusement, il se leva et se traîna dans la salle de bains. Après quelques gorgées d'eau froide directement du robinet, il se sentit légèrement mieux et passa dans la douche. Brûlante, puis glaciale, chaude de nouveau et une dernière éclaboussure de froid. Sa circulation, brutalement traînée hors de sa cachette quelconque, avait levé la tête à contrecoeur, avait regardé autour d'elle avec des yeux troubles, avait soupiré et reconnu à contrecoeur qu'il était temps de commencer à travailler. Les taupes cependant, semblaient avoir apprécié le traitement et continuaient à creuser, heureuses. L'une d'entre elles était arrivée derrière son oeil droit et semblait avoir la ferme intention de forer pile à travers. Il avait la migraine. Joyeux Noël, en effet. 

En retournant au dortoir, Severus remarqua les quelques paquets gisant sur le sol au pied de son lit, proprement empilés par les Elfes de Maison. Les ouvrir maintenant, avec la tête douloureuse et l'estomac toujours incertain de savoir s'il voulait être nourri ou préférait vomir l'eau qu'il avait prise auparavant, n'allait pas être d'un grand plaisir. Pas que cela dût être différent après qu'il se soit débarrassé de cette ennuyeuse migraine, pensa-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Sa mère n'avait ni goût, ni argent, donc les résultats de ses choix de cadeaux étaient toujours assez épouvantables. A y réfléchir, il était assez heureux qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'argent pour acheter les monstruosités qu'elle aurait sans doute acquises si seulement elle en avait eu les moyens financiers. Le bric-à-brac dispersé dans toute sa prétendue maison --- à part sa propre chambre, bien sûr, qu'il avait défendue avec succès des attaques d'embellissement de Mme. Rogue ---était très parlant.

Il s'habilla et s'assit sur son lit, essayant de décider quoi faire ensuite. Finalement, il décida d'aller à l'Infirmerie d'abord, pour prendre une potion contre son mal de tête et jeter un coup d'œil à Lupin---s'il était vraiment là, ce dont Severus doutait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors il prendrait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et ensuite il ferait face à l'inévitable et ouvrirait ses cadeaux. Considérant que la taupe derrière son oeil droit essayait maintenant sérieusement de finir son tunnel, il était temps d'arriver à l'Infirmerie. Severus glissa sa baguette dans sa manche gauche et quitta le dortoir, mettant ses robes en montant l'escalier menant à la Salle commune. 

Regarder la cheminée avait été une grande erreur, pensa-t-il quand il fut finalement sorti dans la fraîche pénombre des couloirs. La taupe avait clairement pris cela comme un signe pour redoubler ses efforts. 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Lupin n'était pas à l'Infirmerie. En fait, personne n'y était à part une Madame Pomfresh à l'air légèrement fatigué, qui devint toute affairée et inquiète à propos de Severus, parce que "le pauvre garçon avait une migraine le Jour de Noël, de tous les jours de l'année."

"Veux-tu t'allonger un instant ?" demanda-t-elle de sa manière maternelle. 

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il accepta. Peut-être il pourrait-il voir ou entendre quelque chose s'il restait. Entièrement habillé, il se coucha, choisissant l'un des lits sans oreiller ni couverture, avec seulement un matelas. Madame Pomfresh lui apporta un coussin sur lequel reposer sa tête douloureuse. Malgré son désir d'enregistrer chaque détail possible qui pourrait le mener plus près de la résolution de l'énigme, il dût fermer les yeux, car l'Infirmerie était non seulement aérée, mais aussi bien éclairée et la potion n'avait pas encore fait plein effet. Quand il entendit un bruissement de tissu cependant, il ouvrit prudemment un oeil et tourna précautionneusement la tête dans la direction de laquelle le bruit était venu. L'infirmière portait un paquet noir, à l'évidence des robes, vers le panier à linge. Le vêtement devait être le sien, car il n'y avait aucun autre patient. Il ouvrit l'autre oeil aussi, et vit, juste avant qu'elle dépose les robes dans le conténaire, qu'elles étaient souillées de crasse, de boue pour être exact. 

De boue … donc elle avait été dehors. Et elle était sèche --- il avait été capable de le discerner. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait renoncer à la possibilité qu'elle soit descendue jusqu'aux serres pour aller chercher des herbes médicales ce matin. Mais alors il se rappela l'avoir entendu parler avec Professeur Chourave l'autre jour au petit déjeuner. Le Professeur de Botanique lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'ingrédients ou d'herbes médicales, car elle avait l'intention de travailler dans les serres durant l'après-midi et pourrait ainsi ramener quoi que ce soit dont l'infirmière avait besoin à l'Infirmerie ensuite. Et Pomfresh avait décliné l'offre, assurant l'autre sorcière que sa réserve était pleine --- elle s'en assurait toujours avant les vacances. 

D'autre part, la médisorcière était une personne très ordonnée---un trait de caractère qui avait la sympathie cordiale de Severus, car il abhorrait le désordre --- et n'aurait probablement pas laissé traîner de vêtement sale. Ainsi, la seule conclusion possible était que les robes qu'elle venait de laisser aux Elfes de Maison pour qu'ils les nettoient étaient celles qu'elle avait portées hier soir, quand il l'avait vue avec Remus. Ils étaient sortis du château, une hypothèse qui était corroborée par le fait qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers la gauche, vu de sa bonne place cachée dans les escaliers, ce qui était la direction du Hall d'entrée, pas de la Tour d'Aesculape. À l'extérieur donc.

Cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant, pensa Severus. Rien à investiguer tout de suite, car il était tout seul et avait plus qu'assez de problèmes à traiter, mais certainement quelque chose qui éveillerait l'intérêt des autres. Espionner un Gryffondor, qui avait si évidemment un secret --- et pas non plus n'importe quel secret, si un membre du personnel était dans le coup --- allait être un passe-temps fortement amusant. Ils devraient être prudents cependant, car si Madame Pomfresh était seulement dans le secret, mais pas coupable, il y avait une possibilité très réaliste que Dumbledore soit informé de l'affaire entière aussi. Cela allait certainement être très amusant. Pour dire la vérité, il pouvait à peine attendre le retour des autres.

Vingt minutes après s'être installé confortablement sur le lit, la migraine de Severus était presque partie et il remercia poliment l'infirmière de son temps, reçut une tape amicale sur l'épaule et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Dumbledore était là, se versant une tasse de thé et y ajoutant---Severus les compta avec horreur--- cinq morceaux de sucre et une quantité assez généreuse de lait. Le goût du Directeur pour les sucreries était d'une triste notoriété, mais cela était un peu beaucoup, même pour un fanatique de sucre comme Dumbledore, pensa Severus. Se dirigeant négligemment vers la table, il remarqua que les jumelles McDonald étaient aussi là, gazouillant et bavardant, probablement à propos des cadeaux qu'elles avaient reçus. Il dit bonjour à chacune, ajouta un "Joyeux Noël!" hâtif, et s'assit à côté des deux filles. Deux paires d'yeux bleus pâles le regardèrent avec crainte et leur bavardage s'arrêta brusquement. En temps normal il aurait tout à fait apprécié l'effet qu'il avait sur la plupart des plus jeunes enfants --- il n'était pas le seul à cet égard; Lucius pouvait aussi être assez intimidant, sans parler de McNair, de qui quelques première et seconde année avaient des souvenirs plutôt horrifiants --- mais aujourd'hui, il voulait qu'elles lui parlent. Et bien, pensa-t-il, acceptant la théière des mains de Dumbledore qui la lui tendait avec un sourire bénin, il devrait attendre quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les filles aient repris leur stupide babillage. Le bon moment pour participer arriverait sûrement. 

Si Lupin n'avait pas été malade, il avait dû courir un marathon, pensa Severus, quand le Gryffondor les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'échappa pas à son attention cependant, que les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent presque imperceptiblement quand Remus s'assit à côté de lui et que le Directeur murmura quelques mots ---trop bas pour que Severus puisse les entendre --- auxquels l'autre garçon répondit par un rapide signe de tête et un faible sourire avant de se servir d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon. Il mâchait encore le dernier morceau de la part abondante qu'il avait prise, quand il étendit le bras pour se resservir. Autre information intéressante. Ce garçon était clairement affamé. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau de Severus était encore à venir : quand Remus essaya de piquer une tranche de bacon à l'air particulièrement délicieux du côté éloigné du plateau, sa manche droite glissa en arrière de quelques centimètres et révèla une éraflure profonde, à l'air désagréable sur son avant-bras. Embarrassé et rougissant, regardant furtivement autour de lui --- mais Severus avait déjà détourné son regard ---Lupin reposa son assiette et tira sa manche sur son poignet. Il renonça à la tranche attirante de bacon et en prit au lieu de cela deux plus petites, plus à portée.

Ca, pensa Severus, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une aubaine. S'il était capable de faire répondre les deux filles à ses questions, la matinée serait parfaite. Mais non seulement la Fortune le regardait d'un bon oeil ce matin, elle semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile. Une chance que la dame soit aveugle, pensa Severus d'un air mécontent, autrement elle aurait pu reconsidérer sa décision. Mais elle ne le fit pas et ainsi une des deux filles pipa "Remus, tu sembles malade, as-tu attrapé l'influence ?"

Severus renifla et Remus répondit "Ca s'appelle l'influenza, Mélanie et non, je ne l'ai pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué."

"Mais tu nous as dit que tu allais te coucher tôt, quand nous t'avons dit bonne nuit," enchaîna l'autre jumelle. "Alors tu es resté à lire de nouveau!" 

Pas étonnant que les Gryffondors soient comme ils l'étaient. Jamais, sous aucune circonstance, un Serpentard de première année n'aurait osé gronder un plus vieil élève. Mais bien sûr, ces idiots considéraient cette sorte de comportement comme courageux, ou amusant, ou quelque chose de ce genre et n'auraient jamais pensé à apprendre aux petits l'art de choisir leurs mots soigneusement. Ou de garder la bouche fermée quand la situation l'exigeait. Pas qu'il le regrette dans ce cas particulier, parce que maintenant il savait que les jumelles n'avaient pas été envoyées chercher Madame Pomfresh. 

"Ne soyez pas si stricte, Mlle McDonald," fit remarquer Dumbledore, "Nous sommes en vacances et c'est pourquoi nous apprécions tous un peu plus de liberté." 

Des sourires furent échangés, la fraternité et l'esprit de Noël suintant de tous leurs pores comme un liquide visqueux, gluant et sirupeux ---Severus était dégoûté. Une famille si heureuse, les élèves de Gryffondor et leur Directeur Gryffondor, au côté grand-père et bienveillant… si seulement Mamma Gryffondor était aussi là--- eh bien, en parlant du loup. Professeur McGonagall entrait tout juste dans la Grande Salle. 

Severus resta aussi longtemps qu'un minimum de politesse l'exigeait et s'excusa ensuite avec le prétexte qu'il devait aller ouvrir ses cadeaux, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant, son mal de tête épouvantable … Chacun hocha la tête avec compréhension et sourit. Severus se leva un peu abruptement et se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il échangerait une table entière pleine de sourires de Chat de Chester Gryffondors contre un simple rictus moqueur Serpentard n'importe quand. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé trop de bonbons. Il était dégoûtant d'être forcé d'être témoin de leur étalage de bonne-bonté, quand on voulait seulement prendre son petit déjeuner en paix et dans le calme. En parlant de dégoûtant … Il ouvrirait ses cadeaux tout de suite, pour en avoir fini une fois pour toutes avec le désagréable. Puis il ferait une courte visite à la bibliothèque pour rechercher Elaine Malefoi, la mère de Christopher Marlowe, et commencerait à écrire la copie au propre du projet. 

~~~~ * ~~~~

"M. Rogue! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé le temps de me rendre visite. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous!"

Voir de plus près le bureau du Directeur était certainement un plaisir rare, pensa Severus quand il se laissa pratiquement avaler par le tissu mou de l'un des fauteuils. Non seulement la pièce était circulaire, ce qui était en soi peu commun, mais il y avait les portraits de tous les anciens Directeurs et Directrices, somnolant tranquillement dans leurs cadres dorés, certains d'entre eux reposant leurs têtes sur les bords verticaux. Et il y avait …et bien, des choses. Des tas de choses, dont la plupart semblaient ne servir à rien d'autre qu'à attirer, stupéfier les yeux ou leur plaire. Certaines d'entre elles faisaient de doux bruits bourdonnant qui avaient un effet calmant, au lieu de gêner l'esprit, ce qui était le résultat habituel quand des ondes sonores rencontraient les oreilles sensibles de Severus. Mais la pièce de résistance était certainement le merveilleux phoenix, perché paisiblement sur une barre soutenue par un long poteau d'or. Le tout ressemblait à un lampadaire très exotique. 

"Oh," dit Dumbledore, "je vois que tu admires Fumseck."

Severus hocha la tête, vraiment fasciné. Il aimait les animaux, mais le phoenix était non seulement un animal, mais aussi une créature magique très puissante. "Oui", dit-il, "Et pour dire la vérité, je suis étonné. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de les garder comme animaux de compagnie. Comment supporte-t-il le climat ?"

"Oh, je suppose qu'il s'y est habitué. Il a été ici depuis des centaines d'années, tu sais, alors il a eu le temps de s'adapter. Je l'ai hérité de mon père," ajouta Dumbledore, "Fumseck a été passé de génération en génération dans ma famille. Un de mes ancêtres l'a reçu en souvenir d'Avicenna."

"D'Avicenna ?"

"Oui, de Abu Ali ibn Al-Husain Abdallah ibn Sina, c'était-"

"Je sais qui était Avicenna," l'interrompit Severus, puis il prit conscience de combien il avait été grossier et il rougit. "Désolé de vous avoir interrompu, Directeur. Ce que je voulais dire était : comment votre ancêtre a-t-il rencontré Avicenna ?"

"Veux-tu du thé ?"

"Euh … si j'ai posé une question indélicate, Monsieur, je vous présente mes excuses, mais-"

"Je vais répondre à ta question immédiatement, Severus, je voulais simplement te demander si tu voulais du thé, avant que nous ne soyons emportés par notre conversation."

"Oh," dit le garçon, plutôt déconcerté, "Oui, s'il vous plaît, du thé serait agréable."

Dumbledore prit une petite cloche d'argent de son bureau et la fit sonner. Le bruit était semblable à celui de glaçons tombant dans un verre droit de cristal. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une Elfe de Maison apparut sur le bureau du Directeur, faisant sursauter Severus, parce que la matérialisation soudaine de la créature fut accompagnée par un brusque 'crac', comme le son d'un fouet. Elle salua profondément, se releva et grinça "Voulez-vous votre thé de l'après-midi, Directeur, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," sourit Dumbledore, "Du thé pour nous quatre."

Les yeux de l'elfe s'élargirent considérablement. "Mais il y a seulement deux d'entre vous, Monsieur, ou attendez-vous plus d'invités ?"

Dumbledore rit sous cape. "Non, Kitty, c'est bien. Apporte du thé pour deux.---...Les elfes," soupira-t-il, quand Kitty eut disparu, l'air extrêmement inquiète, "Ce sont de petites créatures compatissantes, mais ont-ils seulement une once d'humour ? L'ironie est complètement perdue avec eux."

"Et bien, l'ironie est perdue avec la plupart des gens," observa Severus, contenant la forte envie d'ajouter "Particulièrement si ce sont des Gryffondors."

"C'est très vrai. Aaah, magnifique. Merci Kitty, met simplement cela sur la table près de la cheminée, nous ferons le reste nous-mêmes."

L'elfe semblait avoir des problèmes d'audition, car elle mit proprement la table et arrangea les plateaux et tous les ustensiles à thé, avant de disparaître de nouveau.

"Ils ne peuvent simplement pas résister à leur nature," dit Dumbledore, secouant la tête, "Chaque fois je lui dis que je le ferai moi-même et chaque fois elle le fait pour moi. Et bien, je continuerai à essayer. Allons, déménageons et voyons ce qu'ils nous ont préparé ---des Éclairs à la fraise!" s'exclama-t-il, battant des mains, "C'est ce que j'appelle un bon après-midi. Maintenant, de quoi parlions-nous ? Ah, oui, bien sûr! Avicenna. Il était, comme tu le sais sans doute, un grand médisorcier-"

"Oh, oui!" acquiesça Severus avec enthousiasme, "J'ai lu le Livre de Guérison --- version sorcier bien sûr. Quel Maître de Potions! Le seul problème est que beaucoup des plantes médicinales qu'il utilisait sont de nos jours éteintes ou très rares."

"_Le Kitab Al-Shifa ',"_ dit Dumbledore, "Étonnant, non ? Et bien, pour continuer mon histoire, mon ancêtre était un médisorcier aussi, quoiqu'à un niveau certainement moindre --- tu sais comme nous étions tristement en retard à cette époque. En raison de préjugés ridicules, mais c'est une autre histoire. De toute façon, le vieil Abelard est allé à Hamadan, où Avicenna était médecin de la cour à cette époque, pour étudier avec lui comme une sorte d'apprenti. Quand il est parti, deux ans plus tard, Avicenna lui a donné un oeuf de phoenix comme signe de son amitié et de son estime. Abelard l'a fait éclore et ainsi Fumseck a fait son entrée dans notre famille."

"Mais alors … alors il doit avoir mille ans!"

"Et bien," dit Dumbledore, "cela dépend du point de vue. Il s'est immolé en 1501 pour la première fois, après seulement quatre cent quatre-vingt-onze ans, cela, je suppose, est dû au climat plus froid. Donc il devrait recommencer dans … voyons voir … vingt ans. De toute façon, on pourrait aussi dire que maintenant, il a quatre cent soixante et onze ans --- tout à fait un âge vénérable." Il fit passer un autre éclair dans sa bouche. "Alors, comment va votre projet, Severus ?"

"Très bien, je dirais. J'ai terminé la copie au propre aujourd'hui." Voyant les sourcils levés de Dumbledore, il ajouta "Je me suis porté volontaire pour l'écrire, parce que Lucius et Clarissa sont si occupés avec le Quidditch. Ils ont fait leur part des recherches, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr," dit Dumbledore, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. "As-tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire après l'école, Severus ? Je sais que tu viens seulement de commencer ta quatrième année, mais nous savons tous les deux comme le temps passe vite."

C'était complètement inattendu et Severus ne savait pas que dire. "Je … je ne sais pas. Me trouver un travail, je suppose."

Leur versant plus de thé, Dumbledore dit, sans le regarder "Se pourrait-il que tu considères quelque programme scolaire complémentaire ? Pour avoir un diplôme ?"

Le vieil homme était-il si naïf ou il retournait-il intentionnellement le couteau dans la plaie, se demanda Severus. Sa voix était légèrement aiguisée quand il répondit "Je voudrais étudier plus qu'autre chose, Monsieur, mais j'ai peur que ma mère ne puisse pas se le permettre. Ici à Poudlard, il n'y a pas de frais de scolarité, mais vous êtes sûrement conscient du fait que les institutions d'enseignement supérieur sont seulement ouvertes à ceux qui peuvent payer." Il n'aimait pas la touche offensée à sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas reprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

Dumbledore le regarda calmement. "Je suis parfaitement conscient à la fois des frais de scolarité et de la situation précaire de ta mère," dit-il. "Cette dernière étant une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai abordé cette question maintenant. Tes A.S.P.I.C.s peuvent te sembler très éloignés maintenant, mais je t'assure qu'ils arriveront plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Et je voulais ainsi attirer ton attention sur le fait que nos trois institutions d'enseignement supérieur offrent des bourses aux demandeurs qui ont plus de quatorze A.S.P.I.Cs et B.U.S.E.s et ne pourraient pas autrement s'offrir d'études. Si tu veux suivre l'Université Magique d'Urquhart, l'École d'Oxford pour Médisorciers ou l'Académie des Aurors, tu en aurais la possibilité. Tu es l'un de nos meilleurs élèves, sinon le meilleur, mais je sais aussi qu'à ton âge, d'autres choses que l'étude pourraient devenir importantes. Ce serait dommage de perdre une telle occasion."

Severus rougit furieusement. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par … par l_es filles_!" dit-il à brûle-pourpoint, faisant sonner ce mot comme si le Directeur avait impliqué qu'il était intéressé par manger des réjections de hiboux.

Gloussant joyeusement, le vieux sorcier répondit, "Il est possible que tu ne sois pas intéressé, mais les filles pourraient devenir intéressées par toi. Et croyez-moi, si cela arrive, il est difficile de résister. Cependant," dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux, "je voulais seulement te rappeler que d'étudier avec assiduité pourrait mener à bien plus de résultats satisfaisants que d'être seulement le meilleur de ton année. Il reste un sandwich au concombre, veux-tu le manger ? Juste pour flatter les Elfes de Maison, ils sont toujours si terriblement vexés quand quelque chose reste sur les plats."

Quand il revint à grands pas vers les cachots quelque temps plus tard, Severus était toujours profondément perplexe. Le Directeur semblait avoir un véritable intérêt pour lui. Pourquoi cela ? L'idée que le vieux sorcier pouvait simplement se soucier de lui fut immédiatement écartée comme complètement absurde. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de simplement 'se soucier' de quelqu'un. Il devait y avoir un motif sous-jacent. Seulement il ne pouvait penser à aucun. Et cela lui donnait une sensation très gênante. Dans trois jours, les autres reviendraient, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il n'avait pas envie de partager cela avec eux. C'était trop … précieux. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius fasse un de ses commentaires caustiques --- pas qu'il ait de problèmes avec les commentaires caustiques concernant Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit, il voulait simplement que cette conversation particulière en reste exempte. D'autre part, il aurait eu besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

"Je regrette que Lord Voldemort ne soit pas là," se murmura-t-il à lui-même en descendant l'escalier vers les cachots.


	9. Chapitre9

CHAPITRE 9 

Le Poudlard Express allait arriver à six heures pile du soir; vingt minutes pour aller jusqu'au château, alors il devait être prêt à monter à la Grande Salle dans cinq minutes. Le dernier jour des vacances avait passé dans une attente fiévreuse --- pas que Severus se soucie tant de ses camarades, mais il éclatait du désir de dire à Lucius et à Clarissa tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Quatre minutes … il mit ses robes et quitta le dortoir. A bien y réfléchir, il pouvait aussi bien attendre à l'extérieur, dans le couloir, où il entendrait la rumeur des élèves inondant le Hall d'entrée. Comme cela il pourrait monter les escaliers en flânant et faire une apparition calculément nonchalante parmi eux, feignant de ne pas être impatient, son visage en masque impassible. Il serait imprudent d'exposer ses émotions, non seulement parce que cela pourrait réveiller des soupçons parmi les autres, mais surtout parce qu'il était toujours imprudent de montrer trop clairement ses émotions. Particulièrement devant Lucius, qui avait une manière très étrange de découvrir les points faibles des gens --- et les émotions comptaient certainement comme tels --- et de les utiliser pour cible de flèches astucieusement empoisonnées. Bien que découvrir cette faiblesse particulière eut été si facile que cela l'eut rendu une tâche presque trop indigne de Malfoy, il frapperait sans doute tout de même. Avec lui, c'était plus une question d'instinct--- comme un chat poursuivrait une souris en caoutchouc aussi aisément qu'une de chair et de sang, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à la forte envie de chasser ce qui était petit et bougeait.

S'appuyant contre le mur en pierre à mi-chemin du haut de l'escalier, Severus entraîna son visage à prendre une expression d'indifférence, faisant rester son battement de coeur à une vitesse normale par sa volonté. Finalement, quand le silence fut déjà devenu si oppressant qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps, ce dernier fut rompu par des pas lourds : cela devait être Hagrid traversant le Hall d'entrée pour ouvrir la porte principale. Les pas firent une pause. Il y eut deux secondes de silence, puis un grincement. La voix de Hagrid, les mots déjà incompréhensibles sous le bruit des conversations et des cris des étudiants. Le chaos de centaines de voix, depuis le baryton le plus profond au soprano le plus aigu, causant, riant, puis un cri perçant, répercuté par de plus en plus de voix. "Peeves, arrête!" "Ouch!" "Peeves, non!" "Que quelqu'un arrête cet Esprit Frappeur!" 

Plus de cris perçants et de désordre, puis, coupant à travers, la voix tranchante de Lestrange, aboyant "_Congelatio!_" Et puis le silence. 

Un gloussement féminin; une voix, définitivement celle de Lucius. "Très bien visé, Professeur!" D'autres faisant chorus, plus de rire, la voix de Lestrange de nouveau, autoritaire comme toujours "Merci pour vos compliments, mais circulez maintenant ! Allez, dans la Grande Salle!"

Severus choisit ce moment pour continuer, de telle sorte qu'il arriva dans le Hall d'entrée quand la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés dans la Grande Salle. Lestrange était toujours debout là, bras croisés, examinant le cortège. Regardant vers le haut, Severus vit Peeves l'Esprit Frappeur, gelé en plein mouvement, souriant avec malveillance, sa main droite tenant une boule de neige dégoulinante qui fondait dans la chaleur du hall. Sur le sol, il y avait plusieurs flaques et les cheveux de Lestrange semblaient soupçonneusement humides. Le fantôme aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas frapper l'enseignant irascible sur la tête avec une boule de neige en présence de tous ses élèves. Severus salua le professeur, reçut un bref signe de tête en réponse et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres élèves pour le dîner.

Son moral coula quand il remarqua que les places à gauche et à droite de Lucius étaient déjà prises. Il devrait donc attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à leur Salle commune. Déçu, mais essayant de se convaincre qu'après tant de jours à attendre, une heure de plus ne valait pas la peine d'être mentionnée, il s'assit entre Sibylle et Cedric Nott. Ce dernier reconnut sa présence avec un grognement puis concentra ensuite de nouveau son attention sur le plat devant lui --- il était si surchargé que son contenu vacillait dangereusement à chaque attaque puissante de la fourchette de Nott. Toute conversation était hors de question à la fois à cause du manque flagrant d'intérêt de Cedric pour quelque chose d'autre que la nourriture ou la violence physique et à cause de son incapacité à se concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois, ce qui à l'instant était manger.

Donc Severus se tourna vers Sibylle, dont les yeux agrandis étaient déjà posés sur lui. Cela le rendait légèrement inconfortable. Son embarras grandit quand elle saisit la main qu'il venait d'allonger pour prendre un petit pain et scruta sa paume attentivement.

"Honnêtement, Sibylle," dit-il, "la seule chose que tu vas lire là est que je mourrai probablement de faim à moins que tu ne lâches ma main immédiatement."

Sans prêter attention à ses mots, elle murmura "Tu es à un tournant de ta vie, Severus."

Il tira sa main de sa poigne un peu plus hâtivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu et dit d'un ton rogue "Exactement. Car je vais commettre mon premier meurtre dans dix secondes. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement manger et me laisser en paix ?" Voyant son regard blessé, il ajouta "Ou avoir une conversation civilisée, simplement pour changer ? Parle-moi simplement de tes vacances."

"Oh," répondit-elle de son ton enroué habituel, "c'était merveilleux. Je suis allé en Roumanie avec mes parents-"

"Que diable faisais-tu en Roumanie ?" lui demanda Tabitha, qui avait écouté de l'autre côté de la table. "Ou bien as-tu un intérêt morbide pour les Vampires ?"

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Sibylle avec indignation, "Nous étions dans une tribu de gitans et ils m'ont appris des choses très étonnantes au sujet des boules de cristal."

Tabitha et Severus se regardèrent, sourirent et roulèrent des yeux. "Maintenant ça c'est une grande surprise," fit remarquer Tabitha. Severus renifla et se resservit de purée. "Mais au moins nous recevrons un tas de points de la part de Coleridge. Elle sera heureuse à en perdre la tête."

Cassandra Coleridge était leur professeur de Divination, et elle avait adopté Sibylle comme fille spirituelle. Les points de maison se déversaient abondamment sur eux depuis que Sibylle avait choisi Divination l'année dernière. À cause de sa prédilection, Coleridge fermait aussi les yeux sur les commentaires manifestement peu flatteurs de Nott et Reynolds, qui avaient aussi choisi divination, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes : Nott parce qu'il était trop stupide pour même comprendre le nom d'Arithmancie, sans parler du sujet et Mathilda parce qu'elle avait aussi peur du Professeur Vector que des créatures magiques. L'étude des Moldus n'était pas une option pour les Serpentards, donc ils avaient tous les deux atterri dans la classe de Coleridge avec Sibylle.

"C'est un peu gros, venant de quelqu'un qui nous ramène des points de maison tout le temps et pour des raisons beaucoup moins évidentes. Ou, pour être exact, pour des raisons évidentes, seulement elles ne sont pas vraiment liées au sujet," répondit Sibylle d'une manière significative.

Tandis que les filles se regardaient fixement, Severus leva subrepticement les yeux vers la Grande Table. Les yeux de Lestrange étaient posés sur Tabitha. Parmi les quatrième-années de Serpentard, il était connaissance commune que leur Chef de Maison avait plus qu'un simple faible pour cette fille. Ce fait était non seulement accepté, mais accueilli chaleureusement, et tous attendaient le quinzième anniversaire de Tabitha, quand elle atteindrait finalement l'âge de consentement, pour que Lestrange puisse la traîner dans son lit. Elle l'enroberait autour de son petit doigt en un rien de temps et ils s'attendaient à ce que les bénéfices pour le reste d'entre eux soient considérables. Malheureusement, elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans début octobre, donc ils devaient attendre dix mois de plus.

Severus se demanda brièvement si Dumbledore, apparemment omniscient, connaissait les intentions de son Maître de Potions quant à une de ses élèves. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il, autrement il aurait certainement fait partir la fille de l'école --- elle pourrait avoir été transférée à Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang. Le Directeur pouvait avoir des vues libérales, mais aller aussi loin que de permettre qu'un membre de son corps enseignant tombe amoureux d'une étudiante --- et une étudiante très consentante à cela, car Tabitha ne se donnait pas même la peine de cacher ses intentions fermes de devenir Mme. Lestrange aussitôt qu'elle recevrait un diplôme --- ne serait pas libéral, ce serait idiot. D'autre part, les filles qui n'avaient pas le béguin pour Lestrange pouvaient être comptées sur les doigts d'une seule main. Le fait que les sentiments d'une fille pour lui étaient non seulement plus qu'une infatuation, mais étaient aussi réciprocités, était caché en pleine vue, pour ainsi dire.

Leur Chef de Maison avait été Attrapeur seulement jusqu'à sa cinquième année, parce qu'à ce moment-là il était littéralement devenu trop grand pour cette position et l'avait échangée contre celle de batteur. Il était sportif, de taille moyenne, beau à la manière d'une statue grecque, blond et aux yeux bleus. Pas étonnant que pratiquement toutes les étudiantes bavent devant lui. Même Madame Bibine, leur nouvelle instructrice de vol, avait les yeux qui brillaient quand le Directeur de Serpentard usait de son charme. Et il avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas accorder ses regards ardents à Tabitha seule. A l'instant, par exemple, il faisait à Bibine un sourire brillant qui la fit rougir. Tabitha, qui l'avait vu aussi, mordait de colère sa lèvre inférieure.

La nourriture sur son assiette était devenue froide, remarqua Severus. Il s'était complètement laissé emporter par ses réflexions. Mais à présent, tout le monde avait fini son repas et les premiers élèves se levaient déjà pour quitter la table. Il attrapa l'oeil de Lucius et, d'un minuscule geste de la tête, lui fit signe qu'ils devaient se retrouver dans la salle commune plus tard. Malfoy répondit par un signe de tête imperceptible et se pencha vers Clarissa pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. Elle écouta, inclina la tête et lança à Severus un regard oblique. Puis elle retourna à sa conversation avec Tabitha, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Trois heures et un charme assourdissement plus tard, tous les trois étaient assis dans un coin de la Salle commune maintenant presque vide.

"Bien," dit Lucius, du ton le plus indifférent qu'il put trouver, "Qu'as-tu découvert ? Ou n'as-tu rien réussi du tout ? J'espère au moins que tu as terminé le projet."

Severus ne voyait que trop bien à travers son indifférence affectée. Malfoy brûlait de curiosité. Il devrait souffrir un peu plus longtemps, cependant "Le projet ?" répondit-il, "Oh, oui certainement, je l'ai terminé. Tout est dans mon coffre. Vous ne le croiriez pas, mais c'était très intéressant. Savez-vous que le père de Stuart-"

"Severus!"

La voix de Malfoy sonnait avec un ton un peu trop dangereux pour que prolonger la torture semble être une décision sage. Roulant ses yeux et soupirant d'un air théâtral, Severus dit. "Très bien, alors. Vous n'êtes pas intéressés, cela au moins est clair. Parlons de Voldemort donc."

Quand il eut fini, Clarissa le regardait fixement de ses yeux grands ouverts et la bouche de Lucius était devenue une ligne blanche et mince. "Le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même!" murmura-t-il. "Maintenant ça c'est un renseignement. Je suppose," dit-il à Severus, "qu'il serait inutile de te demander exactement comment tu l'as découvert ?"

Severus sourit seulement d'un air satisfait.

"Bâtard!" marmonna Lucius, mais cela sonnait plutôt comme un compliment réticent que comme une injure. "Mais j'ai aussi quelques choses intéressantes à vous raconter. Voldemort semble avoir de grands projets. Mon père ne me l'a pas explicitement dit ainsi, mais ses allusions étaient assez claires. Une fraternité est en formation; ils acceptent, ou plutôt Voldemort accepte seulement les meilleurs des meilleurs. Et en termes de naissance et de capacités. Aucun Sang-de-Bourbe, aucun demi-sang."

"Et que serait le but de cette…fraternité ?" demanda Clarissa en retenant son souffle.

"De libérer le monde sorcier des éléments indignes une fois pour toutes. D'éliminer la vermine avec le sang gâté. De rétablir une société où chaque individu serait libre de décider quelle sorte de magie il préfère pratiquer, sans restrictions de la part d'un gouvernement qui a seulement peur de perdre son pouvoir."

"Lucius," dit lentement Severus, "je pense que je sais quand j'entends les paroles de ton père. Considérant le fait que, comme tu l'as dit auparavant, il ne te l'a pas dit explicitement, mais considérant aussi le fait que cela a l'air assez explicite --- tu écoutais aux portes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius fronça les sourcils. "Bien sûr que j'écoutais aux portes. Il est impossible d'obtenir d'informations importantes autrement. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Ca a l'air grandiose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Clarissa acquiesça de la tête et Severus observa "Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient encore qui que ce soit d'entre nous. Nous sommes encore trop jeunes, je suppose. Et de leur point de vue, je peux même le comprendre. Les sorciers de notre âge ne sont pas censés savoir exactement ce qu'ils veulent.---. Donc ton père fait déjà partie de la fraternité ?" demanda-t-il à Lucius.

"Oui, au moins lui et…et bien, je peux vous le dire, je suppose. Les pères de Stuart et Heather semblent aussi être membres et, euh, et … oh, vous ne pouvez pas deviner la troisième personne que j'ai vue!" Les yeux de Malfoy brillaient.

"Homme ou femme ?" demanda Clarissa.

"Homme."

"Lucius, Lucius! Alors tu as aussi jeté un coup d'oeil par le trou de la serrure! Je pensais que tu faisais seulement cela avec les toilettes des filles ?" Clarissa eut une respiration de surprise et Severus continua, ignorant le regard indigné de Lucius "Donc je suppose que nous connaissons la personne en question ? Oui ? Hmmm. Dumbledore ?---Je plaisantais, Malfoy," ajouta-t-il un ton exaspéré, voyant que l'autre garçon saisissait sa baguette. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dis-nous!"

"Lestrange!", dit Lucius triomphalement, savourant l'effet de son obus. 

"Vraiment ? Lestrange ? En es-tu sûr ?" haleta Clarissa.

"Je l'ai vu, Rosier!" cracha Lucius, "Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. Ils ont dit," et il baissa la voix "que leurs premières actions auraient lieu très bientôt. Je me suis abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier, donc nous ne manquerons rien."

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'il y aura quelque chose d'écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?" demanda Severus.

"Et bien, je suppose que s'ils projettent vraiment de nettoyer systématiquement le monde sorcier de cette racaille, ils ne leur demanderont pas simplement poliment de quitter le pays, n'est-ce pas ? Ils devront leur donner au moins une bonne peur. Donc il doit nécessairement y avoir quelque chose dans la presse. Cela ne restera pas un secret trop longtemps ---Voldemort veut sûrement que cela soit su, pour faire un exemple de ceux qui pensent que ce n'est pas sérieux."

Quelque temps, tous trois restèrent assis en silence, pesant les nouvelles.

"En parlant de secrets," dit Severus, "j'ai presque oublié de vous dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas aussi sensationnel que l'histoire de Lucius, mais je pense que vous serez intéressés." 

~~~~ * ~~~~

Severus était couché dans son lit, regardant fixement le ciel de lit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Les autres sommeillaient déjà tranquillement, à en juger par leur respiration égale qui était interrompue, de temps en temps, par un ronflement semblable à un grognement venant du lit de Nott. Mais il avait beau essayer, Severus ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était inquiet. ' _Voldemort accepte seulement les meilleurs des meilleurs_ '. Il savait exactement ce que ces mots signifiaient d'habitude : les plus influents, les plus riches, les plus impitoyables. Maintenant il était sûr de pouvoir leur en donner pour leur argent concernant la cruauté, mais si vous deviez aussi avoir de l'argent et une haute position dans la société ? Alors il allait être exclu. De nouveau. Les hommes que Lucius avait vus et entendus au Manoir Malfoy remplissaient certainement ces critères. Sans doute, leurs enfants --- ses camarades de classe --- seraient accueillis dans le rang avec des bras ouverts, une fois qu'ils seraient assez vieux, probablement après avoir reçu leur diplôme. Et lui ? Est-ce que l'intelligence et la volonté de fer de réussir étaient assez pour devenir membre de la fraternité ? Voldemort se souviendrait-il même de lui ? 

Il s'était tourné et retourné depuis ce qui devait avoir été des heures et les draps étaient tout chauds et chiffonnés. S'il y avait quelque chose qui le rendait vraiment inconfortable, c'était d'être couché dans des draps chauds et chiffonnés. Soupirant, il se leva, prit sa baguette, jeta un sort de rafraîchissement et un sort de lissage sur son lit et puis y regrimpa. Oui c'était beaucoup mieux. Peut-être pourrait-il même prendre quelques heures de … Il s'endormit au moment où sa joue toucha le linge maintenant frais.

Leur première leçon du jour suivant était double potions avec les Gryffondors. Comme ils devaient être deux par table, Severus en partagea une avec Lucius à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier, parce que s'il laissait simplement travailler Severus et pour une fois ne faisait que ce qu'on lui disait de faire, ils gagnaient des tas de points --- et Clarissa dût à contrecoeur accepter Mathilda comme partenaire. Mathilda la Douce. C'était l'épithète peu flatteur que lui avaient accordé ses camarades de maison avant la fin des deux premières semaines d'école. Mathilda la calme, la modeste, la discrète, qui faisait soupirer Lestrange d'exaspération devant une présence si étrangère dans sa maison. Pendant les quelques trois premiers mois, Sibylle leur avait dit de son ton le plus mystérieux que ' _Mathilda allait leur donner à tous une leçon_ ', mais quatre ans plus tard, il n'y avait pas encore eu de leçon. Donc elle était considérée avec une légère intolérance, la douceur de celle-ci venant surtout du fait que ses parents possédaient la plus grande société de construction magique de Grande-Bretagne --- celle-ci employait plus de trois mille gobelins et elfes --- et pouvait ainsi être classée dans la catégorie de ' riche et influente '. 

Clarissa n'était pas la seule Serpentard à clairement être déçue par son partenaire de travail---Cedric Nott avait été mis avec Sibylle, qui continuait à murmurer des prédictions de mort dans sa barbe. Pas étonnant, car quiconque avait la malchance d'être contraint à travailler à la même table que Nott voyait sa durée de vie finalement réduite à la durée de la classe de potions. Mais Lestrange était inflexible. Il savait exactement lesquels de ses élèves étaient très demandés comme partenaires et lesquels d'entre eux finiraient toujours à un établi solitaire avec un chaudron leur éclatant au visage, si on donnait aux élèves la liberté de choisir. En fait, avec ses plans de leçon, il décidait aussi toujours des couples de travail, selon la difficulté et le danger potentiel du mélange qu'ils apprendraient à préparer. Bien sûr, il faisait cela seulement pour ses Serpentards, car il s'en souciait ; les membres des autres maisons pouvaient se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre pendant toute la leçon. Cela lui donnait seulement la possibilité de leur enlever des points et de renforcer sa réputation de sévérité. 

Lucius et Severus en étaient venus à cette conclusion il y a longtemps, en observant soigneusement le changement complexe de paires de travail --- et en prenant des notes. Comme ils étaient assis ensemble, la probabilité était que la potion que Lestrange aborderait aujourd'hui allait être assez facile. Autrement Severus aurait terminé au côté de Nott et Lucius aurait eu la tâche fatigante d'essayer d'empêcher Heather Avery de faire de son pire.

Un regard du côté Gryffondor étaya leur théorie. Personne n'aurait jamais mis Peter Pettigrow et Frank Londubat à la même table s'il y avait eu même un risque infinitésimal d'explosion, pas même Lestrange. Non seulement les deux garçons se détestaient profondément, ils étaient aussi extrêmement maladroits. 

"Le vieux St Jean va s'amuser aujourd'hui,"murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Severus. "Regarde, Londubat et Pettigrow se lancent déjà des regards haineux."

Severus pouffa de rire. "Dommage pour Pettigrow que Londubat soit seulement maladroit en Potions. Te rappelles-tu quand ils se sont battus en duel l'année dernière après les derniers examens? Je n'ai jamais vu personne mieux esquiver de sorts que Londubat."

"Silence s'il vous plaît," dit brusquement Lestrange, leur jetant un regard réprobateur---une conversation à voix basse comme la leur aurait coûté cinq points à Gryffondor. Il expliqua alors la tâche d'aujourd'hui, un onguent de guérison simple pour les morsures de loup-garou. Quand il écrivit les ingrédients et les étapes principales de travail sur le tableau, Severus et Lucius échangèrent un sourire connaisseur. Maintenant il était clair pourquoi ils partageaient une table aujourd'hui --- les ingrédients devaient être mélangés à froid, et être complétés par du saindoux bouillant à la toute fin. À moins que les idiots ne se brûlent avec le liquide chaud, rien de sérieux ne pouvait arriver. 

"Vous pouvez aller chercher les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin dans le placard maintenant," Severus entendit la voix de l'enseignant tandis qu'il était occupé à copier le dernier mot écrit sur le tableau. Bien sûr il connaissait la recette par coeur, mais il ne voulait pas poser---Lestrange n'aurait pas apprécié le moins du monde que l'un de ses élèves rende évident le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'apprendre quelque chose qui était au programme. "M. Lupin, j'ai oublié de vous dire que votre Chef de Maison voulait vous parler. Vous pouvez quitter la leçon, mais assurez-vous de copier les notes de vos amis ensuite."

Faisant la queue derrière les autres, attendant leur tour pour prendre les composants nécessaires à l'onguent, Lucius chuchota "Tout juste de retour de vacances et devant déjà aller voir McGonagall ? Et sans les autres ? Je peux difficilement croire que Lupin ait réussi à faire tant d'espiègleries tout seul!"

"Peut-être qu'il a fait de la magie pendant les vacances et que le Ministère en a informé McGonagall," répondit Severus en chuchotant.

"Alors peut-être qu'il se fera renvoy-oyer," chanta Lucius dans son souffle et tous les deux rirent sous cape.

Quand ils furent retournés à leur table et pendant qu'il ordonnaient proprement les ingrédients dans l'ordre dans lequel ils devaient être utilisés, Lucius poussa Severus du coude. "Tu sais ce qui est étrange ?" siffla-t-il, ignorant délibérément le regard fâché de Severus, parce qu'il lui avait fait renverser la poudre d'argent partout sur sa moitié de table, "Les autres ne semblent pas excessivement préoccupés par-"

"M. Malfoy, je crois que je vous ai déjà demandé d'observer le silence pendant mes classes. J'enlève deux points à Serpentard."

"Désolé, professeur," dit Lucius et il réussit même à avoir l'air décemment soumis, "Cela n'arrivera plus." Il prit le pilon et le mortier et commença à broyer des racines de Yakatuma séchées, lançant un regard oblique à Severus qui hocha la tête, lui signalant ainsi qu'il avait compris et avait fait la même observation.

C'était vrai, pensa Severus, tout en faisant très attention à son travail --- se couper les doigts avec le couteau tranchant comme un rasoir utilisé pour faire des tranches minces comme du papier de peau d'Ecrasgrenouille n'était pas une expérience plaisante --- les autres Gryffondors, particulièrement Potter, Black et Pettigrow, ne semblaient pas le moins du monde contrariés. Ce qui signifiait que Lupin n'avait probablement fait rien qui puisse leur faire craindre son expulsion ou du moins une punition grave. Mais si l'infraction n'était pas grave, pourquoi Lupin devait-il répondre immédiatement à la sommation de McGonagall ?

Comme il ne voulait pas risquer une autre remontrance de Lestrange, qui était actuellement debout à la table à leur gauche ---celle de Stuart et Tabitha, dont il feignait d'examiner le travail, couvrant doucement sa main de la sienne, apparemment pour lui montrer bonne manière de tenir le mortier---Severus poussa légèrement du coude le haut du bras de Lucius et, du bout de son couteau, écrivit le mot "prétexte" sur la table. Lucius sourit fit un geste d'abord vers leur gauche, puis vers leur droite avec sa tête, demandant silencieusement si Severus voulait dire la manoeuvre assez transparente de Lestrange ou la commission pour laquelle Lupin avait été envoyé. Severus réussit à peine à couvrir son reniflement d'une toux et indiqua les Gryffondors. Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent et, après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête.

Après cela, ils retournèrent tranquillement à leur travail. Lupin ne revint pas de tout le reste de la leçon et tout se passa plutôt sans à-coup. Comme Severus l'avait prévu, Pettigrow se brûla promptement la main avec le saindoux bouillant et fut par conséquent grondé et envoyé à l'infirmerie. Black se retourna pour regarder Londubat d'un air menaçant, ce dernier haussa juste les épaules et souleva ses bras, l'air plus exaspéré qu'innocent--- signe sûr que Pettigrow avait réussi l'incident tout seul, sans 'aide' de Frank.

Tout était nettoyé quand la cloche sonna et Severus réunissait juste ses affaires, quand tout à coup Lestrange fut debout à côté de lui. "M. Rogue, un mot dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît. M. Malfoy, vous direz à qui que ce soit qui ait votre classe ensuite que M. Rogue va avoir dix minutes de retard."

"Ce serait Professeur McGonagall, Monsieur," dit Lucius, levant un sourcil.

Lestrange lui donna un mince sourire. "Je comprends. Dites-le lui de toute façon, mais je vais écrire un mot à M. Rogue, par simple précaution."

Lucius sourit et s'en alla nonchalamment, tandis que Severus suivait l'enseignant dans le bureau adjacent. Il était un peu nerveux, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de travers et ignorait donc complètement la raison de cette conversation. Lestrange n'avait pas semblé fâché, cependant

"Asseyez-vous, M. Rogue." Lestrange le regardait attentivement mais Severus n'évita pas ses yeux. C'était toujours un bon exercice, pensa-t-il. "On m'a demandé de vous transmettre les salutations de Lord Voldemort."

Severus fut immédiatement hypnotisé. "V-vraiment ? Merci, monsieur Quand … quand l'avez-vous vu ?"

"Peu de temps après Noël au Manoir Malfoy. Il a parlé de vous avec beaucoup de considération-" Severus rougit férocement "-et m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses respects. Il semble avoir une très haute opinion de vous --- quelque chose que je comprends complètement --- et m'a dit de prendre spécialement soin de vous."

Severus avala convulsivement. "Spécial… qu'entendait-il exactement par là, monsieur ?"

Lestrange sourit. "Il veut que je vous donne une tutelle supplémentaire en Potions, car il semble penser que vous avez un plus qu'un talent moyen pour ce sujet, et mon avis ne diffère certainement pas . Maintenant nous devons convenir d'un horaire qui nous convienne à tous les deux. Mercredi soir vous conviendrait-il ?"

"O-oui, bien sûr. Les mercredis après dîner, monsieur ?"

"Oui, tous les mercredis à huit heures. Deux heures, je dirais, au début. Si nous avons besoin de plus de temps, nous pourrons changer les horaires en conséquence."

Severus inclina la tête, incapable d'empêcher le large sourire sur son visage. "Oui, monsieur Merci, monsieur Quand vous reverrez Lord Voldemort, pourrez-vous lui dire s'il vous plaît que … que je suis très reconnaissant ?"

"Bien sûr, M. Rogue. Allez maintenant, voici votre note pour le Professeur McGonagall."

L'esprit bourdonnant et avec le sentiment qu'il marchait sur quelque chose de très doux et rebondissant, Severus quitta le bureau, rassembla ses livres et son chaudron et alla à sa leçon suivante. Tout ce temps, son cerveau refusait obstinément de penser autre chose que "Il se souvient de moi! Lord Voldemort se souvient de moi!"


	10. Chapitre10

CHAPITRE 10 

"Tu penses que cela pourrait être ça ?" demanda Severus dubitativement, se beurrant une tartine et fixant des yeux le petit article, dix lignes en tout --- à la troisième page de la Gazette du Sorcier que Lucius venait d'ouvrir devant eux. "Après tout, ce … quel est son nom déjà ?" Il se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil de plus près "Ce Maugrey pourrait simplement être un Auror par pur accident-"

"Je ne pense pas que les gens soient Aurors par accident, Rogue," répliqua Lucius.

"Tu sais parfaitement bien ce que je voulais dire, Malfoy. Ce que je voulais dire est que cela pourrait être une coïncidence. A : Voldemort projette de donner une leçon au Ministère. B : un Auror a un accident mystérieux, au cours duquel il perd son pied droit. Les deux faits pourraient être liés, mais ils ne doivent pas nécessairement avoir un lien de cause à effet. Il n'y a pas-"

"Regardez-moi ça! Les Serpentards essayent d'améliorer leurs compétences de lecture!"

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour trouver Sirius Black debout derrière eux, flanqué des inévitables Pettigrow, Lupin et Potter.

"Black!" se moqua Severus, "quel dommage que tu n'aies pas même de compétence à améliorer!"

"Ne sois pas si dur, Severus," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, "Il a reconnu que c'était des mots écrits. C'est un progrès. La semaine dernière il les aurait pris pour de la merde de mouche. L'éducation est un long et lent procédé-"

"-Particulièrement dans le cas d'un stupide Gryffondor. Tu as raison, Lucius. Mieux vaut ne pas frustrer ce pauvre type-"

"-autrement il pourrait régresser encore plus et commencer à bredouiller comme un bébé."

"Ou à mouiller ses pantalons."

"Oh, mais il fait cela régulièrement, Severus. Ou n'as-tu pas remarqué le faible parfum _d'Eau d'Urine_**?"

"Maintenant que tu en parles … j'avais pensé que c'était la simple puanteur ordinaire des Gryffondors, mais-"

Black les saisit tous les deux par le devant de leurs robes. "Espèce de gluants, vicieux-"

"M. Black, lâchez mes élèves à l'instant!"

Lucius et Severus, qui avaient vu Lestrange s'approcher de leur table et ainsi n'avaient opposé aucune résistance à l'assaut de Black, eurent un large sourire.

"M. Potter, M. Lupin, M. Pettigrow, allez à vos cours!"

"Mais-" James Potter fit une faible tentative de protester.

"J'ai dit allez à vos cours, M. Potter. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour insubordination."

Les trois Gryffondors s'éloignèrent en traînant des pieds, jetant des regards menaçants à Lucius et Severus.

"Maintenant, M. Black, expliquez pourquoi vous attaquiez mes élèves."

Black essaya son meilleur cinéma Je-suis-un-chiot-innocent . "Ils se sont moqués de moi, Professeur."

"Vraiment ?" dit Lestrange, sa voix dégouttant d'ironie, ", mais à moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe, je ne les ai pas entendus crier quoi que ce soit en travers de la salle vers votre table. Donc il semble que vous soyez venus ici délibérément pour provoquer M. Rogue et M. Malfoy."

"Je voulais juste leur demander si je pouvais emprunter la Gazette du Sorcier un instant," répondit Black d'un ton maussade.

"Est-ce correct, M. Malfoy ?"

Lucius, cette fois, ne dut pas inventer d'histoire et reproduisit mot pour mot la tentative maladroite de Sirius pour les provoquer. Les autres élèves assis alentour acquiescèrent de la tête.

"M. Black, je suis conscient du fait que vos deux parents sont Aurors et ne peuvent donc pas se consacrer entièrement à votre éducation-"

La provocation soigneusement choisie s'avéra être efficace, car Black, le visage écarlate, tira sa baguette et la pointa vers Lestrange. Il était tellement en colère que sa main droite tremblait visiblement. "Ne dites rien contre-"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Black fut repoussé par l'impact de cinq sortilèges de désarmement lancés en même temps et entra en collision avec les Poufsouffles assis derrière lui. Ceux qui s'étaient déjà retournés pour observer la scène se cognèrent douloureusement contre le bord de la table et une fille, qui était en train de terminer son porridge, atterrit la tête la première dans son assiette.

Ignorant les cris indignés des Poufsouffles, Lestrange, qui avait attrapé la baguette de Black, l'avait tiré durement par son bras et l'avait guidé vers le Professeur McGonagall qui accourrait déjà dans leur direction.

"Je suppose que vous avez été témoin de la scène depuis la Grande Table, Minerva," dit-il, "Donc je suppose que nous allons maintenant escorter M. Black au bureau du Directeur. M. Rogue, M. Malfoy, vous nous accompagnerez. Mlle Rosier, Mlle Avery, M. McNair, vous aussi."

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Seulement deux semaines de retenue pour avoir attaqué un enseignant!" McNair était furieux. "Pouvez-vous y croire ? Et nous recevons une retenue pour avoir défendu notre Directeur de Maison ?"

Cinq Serpentards descendaient la pente vers le bord de la Forêt Interdite, où le Professeur Brulôpot et le reste de la classe les attendaient déjà pour le cours de Soin des Créatures Magiques.

"Oh, mais les parents de Black sont des Aurors," dit Heather Avery philosophiquement, "Imaginez seulement les ennuis que le Ministère causerait à Dumbledore s'il avait renvoyé Black."

"Imaginez juste les ennuis que mon père lui causera quand il entendra parler de cette affaire," répliqua Malfoy, "Il est membre du conseil d'administration, ne l'oubliez pas!"

Les autres pouffèrent de rire.

"De plus, nous aurons notre retenue avec Lestrange," ajouta Severus. "Je suppose que ce sera plutôt un goûter. Ou pensez-vous vraiment qu'il nous fera nettoyer des chaudrons pour avoir sauté à sa défense ?"

Clarissa secoua la tête. "Certainement pas. Et comment il a provoqué Black --- c'était un chef-d'oeuvre. Parfaitement innocent. Mais vraiment, vraiment efficace."

Ils marchèrent quelque temps en silence. Puis Lucius dit "Cependant, il reste le fait que Dumbledore favorise ouvertement les Gryffondors. Les sang-de-bourbe Gryffondors, si je peux dire. Les Blacks peuvent être des Aurors--- pour ce que cela vaut --- mais ils sont tous les deux des saletés nés de Moldus."

Tous hochèrent la tête en un consentement sinistre. Soudain, comme arrêtés par une main invisible, ils firent tous halte et se regardèrent. Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Lucius, qui haussa les épaules, incertain de devoir faire le premier pas. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis ouvertement, il craignait beaucoup son père et désobéir à un ordre explicite qu'il avait reçu de Julius Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait risqué faire sans y penser au moins deux fois. Mais Severus n'avait pas non plus envie d'attirer la colère de M. Malfoy et par conséquent celle de Lucius sur lui. Que faire ? Il pesa soigneusement ses possibilités puis il dit, regardant Heather et Owen "Avez-vous reçu des directives de vos …parents ? Ou plutôt de vos pères ?"

McNair mâchait sa lèvre inférieure. "Vous voulez dire concernant une certaine personne … ?"

"Mhm."

"O-oui. Et toi, Heather ?"

La blonde hocha la tête. Il y eut le silence de nouveau.

Finalement, Lucius parla. "Je suggère que nous disions tous le nom à trois. Si l'un d'entre nous ne le dit pas ou dit un mauvais nom, il ou elle est d'accord pour avoir sa mémoire modifiée."

"Mémoire modifiée ?" dit Heather, "est-ce que vous êtes fous ? Je ne me laisserai pas mettre sous Oubliettes par-"

"Tu sais parfaitement que Severus peut le faire," l'interrompit McNair. "Après tout, il a seulement à effacer un seul mot. Je suis d'accord."

Regardée fixement jusqu'à soumission par ses pairs, Heather inclina finalement la tête.

"Très bien alors," coupa Malfoy, "Un, deux, trois-"

"Voldemort."-"Voldemort."-"Voldemort."-"Voldemort."-"Voldemort".

Cinq fois, à l'unisson parfait. Ils se sourirent.

"Et bien, c'est cela alors," dit Lucius nonchalamment, "je suppose que nous pouvons aussi bien continuer vers notre cours maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

~~~~ * ~~~~

Avec un soupir, St Jean Lestrange regarda les cinq visages trop empressés. "Je pardonnerai cette indiscrétion," dit-il finalement, ", mais seulement cette fois ci. Vous avez été plus qu'insouciants, je crois que vous en êtes conscients."

"Mais, Monsieur," dit Severus, "je les aurais mis sous Oubliettes si-"

"M. Rogue, ne me tentez pas. Vous savez que je devrais vous amener devant le Directeur pour cela."

Severus rougit d'embarras. "Je suis désolé, Monsieur je … je ne recommencerai pas."

"Je l'espère très sincèrement," fut la réponse sèche. "Maintenant, aux affaires. Je veux que vous juriez, sur le nom du Grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même, que vous ne vous répéterez pas, sous aucune circonstance, ce comportement insouciant. Cela doit rester secret. Comprenez-vous ?"

Deux têtes blondes et trois têtes brunes hochèrent la tête.

"Excellent. Répétez après moi : je jure par le Grand Salazar Serpentard-"

"Je jure par le Grand Salazar Serpentard-"

"-que je ne parlerai à personne sauf à ceux présents dans cette pièce-"

"-que je ne parlerai à personne sauf à ceux présents dans cette pièce-"

"-à mon père et au Professeur Lestrange-"

"-à mon père et au Professeur Lestrange-"

"-et au Professeur Lestrange-"

Lestrange fit à Severus un petit sourire avant de continuer "-de Lord Voldemort, de la Fraternité, ou de quoi que ce soit qui ait à faire avec leurs activités."

"-de Lord Voldemort, de la Fraternité, ou de quoi que ce soit qui ait à faire avec leurs activités."

Lestrange inclina la tête, apparemment satisfait. "Bon. Vous savez ce que cela voudrait dire que de rompre ce serment. Et une dernière chose : si quoi que ce soit transpire-" il leva la main pour les faire taire "-pas nécessairement par votre faute. Mais si quoi que ce soit transpire, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je vous aide. Je nierai tout, même au risque de voir l'un d'entre vous renvoyé. La cause est bien trop importante pour être risquée pour une telle bagatelle. Est ce clair ?"

Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête.

"Et bien que nous partagions maintenant un secret, je m'attends à ce que vous vous comportiez avec le même respect que vous avez montré envers moi depuis que vous avez commencé l'école. Plus, en fait. Le respect et l'obéissance sont des qualités tenues en haute considération par Lord Voldemort."

Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer la prise de souffle rapide de Lucius. Si Malfoy était allergique à quelque chose, c'était au respect et à l'obéissance --- pas envers lui, bien sûr; mais il avait beaucoup de mal à en montrer envers qui que ce soit, sauf son propre père. Mais il se joignit aux autres quand ils hochèrent la tête de nouveau.

"Lord Voldemort sera enchanté d'avoir des disciples si passionnés dans les murs de Poudlard," continua Lestrange. "Mais laissez-moi le souligner encore une fois : ce n'est pas votre rôle que d'en recruter plus. C'est moi qui dois m'en occuper et" il cligna de l'oeil vers Severus "- je suis aussi fortement habile à jeter des sortilèges de mémoire. Maintenant je suggère que nous prenions le thé et ensuite la retenue finira officiellement."

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Oh, tu es répugnante! Nettoie cela immédiatement!"

"Je ne suis pas une Elfe de Maison et tu n'es pas mon maître. Fais-les le faire!"

"Non, tu le fais. Immédiatement! Ca pue!"

"Pas autant que ce truc des Mille et Une Nuits que tu portes."

"Répète ça, Trelawney ?"

"Bien sûr. Ce sont des excréments de Centaures et cela ne pue pas autant que ce prétendu parfum qui serait plus approprié à un bordel que-"

"Maudite garce! _Decapillario!_"

Lucius, Severus et Owen se levèrent rapidement de leurs fauteuils et reculèrent à une distance de sécurité loin des deux filles. Cela pouvait être amusant de les observer se disputer, ou même se bagarrer, mais quand les sortilèges commençaient à voler, il était mieux d'être aussi loin que possible de la ligne de feu. Severus jeta rapidement un charme de protection sur chacun d'entre eux --- le danger de sorts mal visés ricochant sur les murs était bien trop grand dans une pièce fermée.

Sibylle, complètement chauve, toucha le bras droit de Tabitha avec un sort _Spasmodicus_ bien placé, faisant se crisper sa main droite incontrôlablement autour de sa baguette . Les garçons hochèrent la tête d'appréciation. Malgré tout son apparence inoffensive et son caractère d'habitude calme, Sibylle était une duelliste plus que convenable avec de bons réflexes. Ses sorties fréquentes dans la Forêt Interdite exigeaient de telles compétences.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle regarda avec goût le visage péniblement contracté de son adversaire, puis leva sa baguette de nouveau et prononça "_Expelliarmus!_", envoyant Tabitha voler en arrière directement dans les bras du Professeur Lestrange, qui, probablement alerté par le Baron Sanglant, entrait juste dans la Salle commune.

Sans lâcher Tabitha---c'était une trop bonne occasion pour la manquer --- il regarda fixement les deux filles. "Le couvre-feu est passé depuis déjà une heure et vous êtes toujours ici ?" beugla-t-il, "Et pas même à étudier tranquillement, mais à mettre le chaos ?"

Il était évident qu'à voir Sibylle essayer désespérément de couvrir sa calvitie des deux mains, il lui était difficile de rester sérieux. Mais quand Tabitha, s'appuyant toujours contre lui, pleurnicha doucement, son expression changea immédiatement de l'hilarité à peine contenue au souci.

"Mlle Al Faruk, êtes-vous blessée ?"

Tabitha secoua la tête et McNair expliqua "Elle a été touchée par un sortilège de Spasmodicus."

"Vous feriez mieux de vous taire!" aboya Lestrange, les regardant furieusement tous les trois. "Mlle Trelawney, Infirmerie. Rogue, McNair, Malfoy, votre dortoir. Vous cinq viendrez me voir demain matin avant le petit déjeuner. Et n'oubliez pas d'emmener avec vous M. Crouch et Mlle Bentley. Ils sont préfets, après tout et ont négligé leurs devoirs."

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, mais pensèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester. Lestrange semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Donc allèrent tranquillement en bas. McNair n'avaient pas encore fermé la porte complètement, quand Lucius chuchota "Severus, te rappelles-tu ce Charme d'Invisibilité ?"

"Oui, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps-"

"Oh, pas de chichis, jette-le juste!"

"Bien, mais je le ferai seulement avec ta baguette." Lucius le regarda, évidemment perplexe. "Ne sois pas si idiot, Malfoy! Si nous sommes attrapés, il est bien moins probable que tu sois expulsé que moi, s'ils font _le Priori Incantatum_. Et nous resterons dans l'escalier. Je jetterai _Sensacrus_-"

"Pas moyen!" siffla McNair, "je veux voir cela."

"Et moi aussi. Allez, Severus, voici ma baguette."

Bien que convaincu que ce n'était pas une chose intelligente à faire, Severus céda finalement. Il jeta le sort de dissimulation de sorte qu'ils puissent se voir, mais soient invisibles à tout autre ou du moins il espérait que cela allait marcher de cette manière. Il ne l'avait jamais essayé auparavant. Sinon, ils seraient dans leur pire situation jamais arrivée. "Mais rappelez-vous que nous devons rester absolument silencieux," avertit-il.

"Ne les mouille pas!" dit Lucius d'un ton moqueur, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas complètement à l'aise non plus.

Sans bruit, ils ouvrirent la porte et se glissèrent en haut, après avoir pris leurs chaussures. Quand ils furent arrivés au sommet de l'escalier, Lucius redressa ses épaules et passa le coin. Prudemment, Severus regarda dans la Salle commune. Lestrange était assis dans un fauteuil, leur faisant face directement, Tabitha sur ses genoux. Le charme marchait à l'évidence. Severus hocha la tête à McNair et ils suivirent Lucius sur la pointe des pieds, qui traversa la pièce et se cacha derrière un divan de l'autre côté. Si le sort cessait, ils seraient du moins cachés de la vue du professeur et il serait ainsi moins probable qu'ils soient attrapés.

Lestrange massait le bras droit de Tabitha. Ils voyaient seulement son profil maintenant, mais pouvaient discerner qu'il souriait à la fille. "Mieux maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, un peu," ronronna-t-elle. Les trois garçons se sourirent.

"Autre chose que je puisse faire ?" Lucius roula ses yeux.

"Quoi que vous considériez approprié, Monsieur," répondit Tabitha avec un sourire dévergondé. Les lèvres de Lucius formèrent incontestablement le mot 'pute'. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

"Quelle offre très tentante, Mlle Al Faruk. Quoique j'hésite à utiliser le mot 'approprié'. Cela-" et il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa robe pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur "-aide peut-être ?"

La vue du visage soudainement rougi et des lèvres légèrement séparées de la fille fit hoqueter McNair distinctement. Severus le poussa du coude dans les côtes, se gagnant un regard vicieux. Heureusement, le couple était trop absorbé pour remarquer le petit son. La robe de Tabitha glissa de son épaule droite pour montrer une quantité considérable de peau très blanche, traversée par la courroie noire de son soutien-gorge. Lestrange accrocha son pouce sous la courroie et la tira vers le bas, exposant un petit sein ferme et un mamelon rose durci. Il le caressa d'abord avec son pouce, puis se pencha et y donna un petit coup de langue. Cette fois, le halètement vint de Malfoy. Il fit un geste très grossier et indiqua son périnée. Les deux autres garçons hochèrent la tête avec véhémence. Les doux gémissements de Tabitha ne faisaient rien pour améliorer leur situation. Sur la lèvre supérieure McNair, de petites perles de sueur se formaient lentement.

Une paire de petites mains blanches monta le long du cou de Lestrange et les gémissements s'arrêtèrent soudain quand il l'embrassa, enterrant une main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il tenait toujours son sein dans l'autre. Aussi intéressante que soit toute cette scène, Severus fut presque reconnaissant quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Rapide comme la foudre, Tabitha se leva des genoux de Lestrange, reboutonna ses robes et s'assit sur une chaise près de lui, mais hors de sa portée. 

La porte s'ouvrit et Sibylle entra, de nouveau en possession de ses cheveux. Elle sursauta quand Lestrange s'adressa brusquement à elle, à l'évidence elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit parti et que la Salle commune soit vide.

"Finalement, Mlle Trelawney! Cela vous a pris assez longtemps. Vous, Mlle Al Faruk et Messieurs Malfoy, Rogue et McNair me verrez demain avant le petit déjeuner. Êtes-vous sûre que vous allez bien, Mlle Al Faruk, ou préféreriez-vous aller à l'Infirmerie ? Autant que je me soucie du bien-être de mes élèves, je ne jouerai pas la baby-sitter pour vous ici toute la nuit."

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, mais votre traitement a été efficace. Je vais aller dormir maintenant, car le choc m'a énormément épuisée."

"Et bien, au lit alors, toutes les deux. Bonne nuit." Lestrange se leva et, sans autre mot, quitta la Salle commune.

Les deux filles s'assirent, assez loin l'une de l'autre et échangèrent des regards boudeurs. "Tu sais que nous allons avoir une retenue, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit finalement Sibylle. "Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

Tabitha ne se donna pas même la peine de répondre, mais se leva, lui lança un regard hautain et disparut dans l'escalier. "D'accord", murmura Sibylle, "Bien sûr, _elle_ aura sa retenue avec le Maître de Potions. Je serai celle qui devra nettoyer à fond les bassines à l'Infirmerie."

Les trois garçons se levèrent de leur cachette et Sibylle poussa un petit cri perçant. "Ah", remarqua Lucius sans lui prêter attention, "le charme est rompu. Mais quel spectacle, hein les garçons ?"

Ils s'approchèrent et s'effondrèrent dans les fauteuils à côté de Sibylle. "Ainsi, on dirait que tu as de nouveau tes cheveux ?" dit Severus.

La fille hocha la tête. "Puis-je demander ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Nous regardions notre vénérable Directeur de Maison peloter sa bien-aimée," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. "Très intéressant, vraiment. S'il a une érection moitié aussi terrible que la mienne, je le plains sincèrement. À propos, que faisais-tu dehors, Trelawney ? Tu fraternisais avec le Calamar Géant ?"

"Non," répondit-elle, l'air toujours embarrassée par son commentaire sur ses organes génitaux, "je rendais visite aux Centaures. On voit bien Mars ce soir, m'ont-ils dit."

"Quelle information utile," gronda McNair, fronçant les sourcils vers elle, "un télescope n'aurait-il pas été suffisant pour le voir ?"

"Ils perçoivent cela d'une façon différente qu'un homme avec un télescope," dit Sibylle, complètement laissée de marbre par son ironie. "Cela signifie que quelque chose de violent et de mauvais va arriver. Ils peuvent le sentir, vous savez ?"

Les yeux de Lucius s'allumèrent d'un intérêt soudain. Se penchant en avant dans sa chaise, il demanda "Et que sera exactement ce … euh, cet événement violent et mauvais ? Quand aura-t-il lieu ?"

"Ce n'est pas si simple que cela," expliqua Sibylle "Ce soir, ou dans un proche avenir. Les centaures ne sont pas exactement bavards de la manière que nous voudrions qu'ils le soient. Vous pouvez être sûrs que quelque chose va arriver, mais quand et où --- c'est juste trop … trop nébuleux," finit-elle sans conviction.

"Et je pensais que la divination était une science exacte!" répliqua Malfoy d'un ton acide. "Pourquoi diable prends-tu les ennuis de marcher jusque dans cette forêt, de revenir avec des chaussures toutes durcies de boue, si les seules nouvelles que tu ramènes sont que quelque part, mais tu ne sais pas où, quelqu'un, mais tu ne sais pas qui, commettra quelque chose d'horrible --- mais tu ne sais pas quoi ?"

La fille joua nerveusement avec les diverses séries de pierres vertes---Severus supposait qu'elles étaient de jade, mais n'en était pas sûr--- suspendues autour de son cou et ne répondit pas.

"Que t'a donné Pomfresh ?" demanda-t-il, parce que cette question l'avait harcelé tout le temps. Il trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant de découvrir le nom d'une potion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore que de torturer Trelawney. Ce jeu particulier devenait un peu mince en termes d'amusement récemment.

"Potion Barbatus. Simple, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai dû l'attendre au moins dix minutes, c'est pourquoi je suis revenue si tard."

"Et bien, Lestrange n'était sûrement pas contre," pouffa McNair de rire, tandis que Lucius et Severus échangeaient des regards significatifs.

"Mmh," remarqua négligemment Severus, "Elle semble aimer assez le sommeil."

Sibylle secoua la tête, faisant de minuscules sons cliquetants avec ses boucles d'oreilles. "Non, non," dit-elle, "Elle n'était pas endormie. Elle avait été quelque part à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, parce qu'elle est entrée environ dix minutes après moi."

Clignant de l'oeil à Severus pour que McNair ne le voie pas, Lucius dit, d'une façon parfaitement nonchalante, "Elle était probablement en bas dans les cuisines pour un petit casse-croûte. Je l'ai croisée là-bas avant Noël quand je suis allé me chercher un petit quelque chose chez les Elfes de Maison. J'ai dû argumenter une éternité pour ne pas perdre de points à Serpentard. Que diriez-vous d'aller nous coucher, madame, messieurs ?"

Les autres consentirent et tous se levèrent. Il était après minuit maintenant et Severus se sentait très somnolent. Il était le dernier à descendre l'escalier et Lucius resta en arrière derrière les deux autres pour le rejoindre. "Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il.

"Ou-oui," bailla Severus. "Voyons-" et il étouffa un autre bâillement "-si Lupin a l'air fatigué demain. Si c'est le cas, il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange qui se passe ici." 

** en français dans le texte


	11. Chapitre11

CHAPITRE 11

Pour éviter les soupçons, les cinq aspirants membres à la Fraternité de Voldemort se déplaçaient rarement en groupe compact, préférant se séparer en formations variées. Ainsi, deux semaines après l'incident nocturne de la Salle commune de Serpentard, Lucius entra nonchalamment dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Clarissa et Heather, tandis que Severus suivit un peu plus tard avec Owen McNair. L'atmosphère était étrangement tendue, remarqua Severus quand ils entrèrent, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la lumière du soleil brillant qui tombait à flots du plafond de la Salle.

À la table de Serdaigle, certains des plus jeunes élèves --- Severus aurait dit des deuxièmes ou troisièmes années ---et les deux préfets formaient un groupe autour ce qu'il pouvait seulement supposer être l'un de leurs camarades, le groupe étant trop serré pour discerner ce qui était à l'intérieur. Pour une fois, les enseignants assis à la Grande Table, qui ne toléraient d'habitude pas que les élèves se comportent de cette manière pendant les heures du repas, ne semblaient pas objecter. Au contraire, les regards de la plupart d'entre eux étaient posés sur le groupe, mais pas d'une façon désapprobatrice. Le bourdonnement habituel des conversations et des rires n'était aucunement aussi fort que d'habitude. Il semblait réduit, comme s'il venait de dessous une lourde couverture qui assourdissait la plus grande part du son. 

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la porte d'entrée, déconcertés par la vague de malaise les submergeant. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" murmura Severus à Owen, bien qu'il soit bien conscient que l'autre en savait probablement autant que lui ---ce qui était exactement rien. 

"Je ne sais pas," répondit McNair, "Étrange cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde Dumbledore, il semble avoir vieilli de cinquante ans d'un coup!" 

C'était vrai, Severus le vit en continuant son chemin vers la table. Alors son regard tomba sur Lucius, dont les yeux scintillaient. Il poussa McNair du coude. "Regarde, on dirait que Lucius a eu des informations!" 

Quand ils eurent presque atteint leurs sièges, le groupe de Serdaigle s'ouvrit. Ils avaient été debout autour de Constance et Lydia McKinnon, troisièmes années et cousines. Comme elles n'étaient ni dans la même maison, ni dans la même année que lui, Severus n'aurait normalement pas su leurs noms. Mais elles étaient aussi deux très jolies filles --- la tête de Constance était couronnée par une masse sauvage de frisettes rousses qui rendaient son petit visage ovale encore plus fragile et contrastait agréablement avec une paire de grands yeux bleus et Lydia avait des cheveux châtains épais, rougeâtres et les yeux violets les plus étonnants --- et étaient ainsi en haut de la liste noire des conquêtes possibles de Lucius. Pas qu'il ait quelque intention sérieuse que ce soit, car son avenir était déjà fermement lié à celui de Narcissa Lestrange. La tradition de choisir des partenaires appropriés pour leurs enfants n'était pas encore morte parmi les familles de sorciers les plus importantes et les Malfoys et les Lestranges étaient certainement dans cette catégorie. Mais non seulement Narcissa était à Beauxbatons, elle aurait aussi été taboue pour son futur mari si elle avait été dans la même école. Les rites de mariage antiques toujours observés par les vieilles familles exigeaient que la jeune mariée soit vierge et même quelqu'un comme Lucius savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer la sorte de scandale qui devait nécessairement éclater si pendant la cérémonie il s'avérait qu'elle ne l'était plus.

C'est pourquoi Lucius, dont l'appétit sexuel était à peu près aussi étonnant que celui de McNair---ils étaient souvent complices de crime quand il s'agissait de la chasse aux filles et partageaient leur proie plutôt libéralement --- était constamment à la recherche de filles qu'il considérait comme accessibles.

"On dirait que les Centaures avaient raison pour une fois," chuchota-t-il à Severus, qui s'était assis à sa gauche. 

Momentanément, Severus fut perplexe, mais il se rappela alors leur conversation avec Sibylle il y a deux semaines. Il avait été plutôt fatigué ce soir là, et très inconfortable, se souvenait-il, à cause de sa considérable excitation due au Professeur Lestrange et à Tabitha. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Sous la table, Lucius lui fit passer la Gazette du Sorcier sur les genoux et indiqua l'énorme titre. "LA FAMILLE MCKINNON ASSASSINÉE - LA MAGIE NOIRE EN REVEIL ?" Pour rendre sa lecture moins importune, Severus remplit son assiette de porridge et commença à en enfourner distraitement des cuillerées dans sa bouche, le regard continuellement fixé vers le bas. Il semblait que la famille entière ait en effet bien été anéantie, laissant seulement les deux filles. Qui que les criminels soient --- pas que Severus ait quelque doute que ce soit à cet égard, mais les autorités étaient complètements paumées --- ils avaient choisi le moment de leur attaque très soigneusement. Selon le témoignage d'une Elfe de Maison terrifiée, car personne d'autre n'avait réchappé de l'assaut, la famille célébrait le cent cinquantième anniversaire d'Angus McKinnon et tout le monde, jusqu'au cousin du quatrième degré par mariage le plus insignifiant, avait été là. Constance et Lydia avaient seulement échappé à la mort à cause de leur âge --- leurs frères et sœurs avaient eu trois, cinq, huit et neuf ans et avaient ainsi été trop jeunes pour être à Poudlard et tous de leur nombreuse famille, soit avaient aussi été trop jeunes, soit avaient déjà reçu un diplôme. 

"Regarde l'image!" siffla Malfoy. Severus retourna le journal, qui était plié pour le rendre moins visible quand il circulait sous la table et vit une photographie du château des McKinnons. 

"Et alors ?" demanda-t-il, "je sais qu'ils vivent dans un château." 

Avec un geste impatient de la main, Lucius poussa en arrière le bord de la nappe qui couvrait une partie de l'image et maintenant Severus le voyait : Au-dessus du château, baignant la construction et les gens qui couraient précipitamment et sans but dans tous les sens, d'une pâle lumière à faire frémir, planait un énorme crâne. De temps en temps, un serpent sortait de la bouche du crâne --- ou plutôt du trou bâillant qui était là au lieu d'une bouche, un ovale légèrement déformé, qui semblait sourire au spectateur et lui tirer la langue. 

"WOW!" souffla Severus, "c'est énorme! De quelle couleur penses-tu que c'est ?" 

"Considérant que Tu-Sais-Qui était un Serpentard, je dirais vert ou argent," répondit Lucius. Ils avaient consenti à ne jamais prononcer le nom de Voldemort en présence d'autres, comme le risque d'être entendu était toujours là. Le nom du Lord était réservé pour les réunions où ils pouvaient être sûrs que personne n'écoutait. 

"Comment penses-tu qu'il a inventé ce truc de crâne ?" murmura Severus, "Ou est-ce que c'est un symbole antique ?" 

"Sais pas," répondit Lucius en chuchotant, "Mais ne pourrais-tu pas le demander à Lestrange ? Tu as une session de tutelle ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Severus hocha la tête puis tomba dans une songerie silencieuse. Voldemort n'aurait pas pu choisir une cible plus appropriée pour son premier coup, pensa-t-il. Les McKinnons étaient une vieille famille puissante, des partisans fervents du Ministère --- Au cours des quelques deux cents dernières années, il y avait eu au moins trois Ministres de la Magie de ce nom --- et à l'esprit très ouvert quand il s'agissait de moldus. De temps en temps, l'un de leurs rejetons allait même jusqu'à épouser un moldu, car ils clamaient que la consanguinité continue entre les personnes magiques était nuisible. Les familles strictement pures de sang comme les Malfoys ou les Lestranges n'auraient rien aimé mieux que de les éviter, mais devaient se contenter de les mépriser secrètement, car les McKinnons étaient bien trop riches et influents pour être frappés d'ostracisme. En outre --- et c'était pourquoi l'attaque allait encore plus causer de tumulte --- ils étaient extrêmement populaires. Un certain nombre de fondations caritatives portait leur nom, la plus connue d'entre elles étant l'Orphelinat Magique McKinnon près d'Edimbourg, mais il y avait aussi un bâtiment McKinnon à Sainte Mangouste et la Bibliothèque McKinnon à l'Université Magique d'Urquhart, pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Quiconque avait le droit de porter le Tartan bleu et noir des McKinnons, orné par une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle, du bec duquel un serpent mort pendait, le faisait avec fierté et était considéré avec respect. Oui, Voldemort avait choisi ses victimes très soigneusement. 

Les pensées de Severus s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand Clarissa, assise à sa gauche, le poussa du coude, lui demandant de passer le journal. Il le poussa vers elle. Lucius lui fit un sourire rusé, puis se pencha à travers la table pour s'adresser à McNair. "Hé, Owen, que penses-tu d'une petite démonstration de chevalerie ? Pour continuer le processus de mûrissage ?" 

Les yeux de McNair, d'un brun si pâle qu'il semblait orange, se rétrécirent et ses dents se découvrirent en un sourire prédateur. "Pas une mauvaise idée, Malfoy," dit-il de manière appréciative. "Cela pourrait être exactement ce dont elles ont besoin. Deux paires consolantes de bras forts, prêts à les recevoir à chaque fois qu'elles ont besoin de consolation." 

Severus secoua la tête d'étonnement. "Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles. Ne pensez-vous jamais à autre chose ?" 

"Seulement très rarement," répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules, "ne me dis pas que tu ressens quelque chose comme de la compassion pour ces deux poussins ?" 

"La seule chose que je ressens est que vous perdez beaucoup de temps précieux, à courir après toute jupe qui passe à votre portée," dit Severus avec irritation, "Vous feriez mieux d'étudier." 

"Nous préférons te laisser cela, Rogue," coupa McNair, "puisque tu ne sembles pas intéressé par les filles --- ni les garçons, à cet égard …" 

"Si j'avais le choix entre une bibliothèque gigantesque et un paquet de femmes riant sottement, j'opterai certainement pour les livres. Ils ne répondent pas insolemment, pour simplement nommer une de leurs nombreuses qualités qui les rendent supérieurs aux filles --- ou aux garçons, à cet égard," répliqua Severus, imitant les derniers mots de McNair.

Lucius renifla simplement et, inclinant la tête en direction de la table de Serdaigle, fit signe à son complice de se lever et de le suivre là-bas. Malheureusement, Severus était assis du mauvais côté de la table aujourd'hui, en face des Poufsouffles, donc il dut demander à Heather une description détaillée de ce que se passait. Il n'approuvait pas le passe-temps favori des deux garçons, mais regarder par-dessus son épaule aurait manifestement pu éveiller les soupçons des filles et ruiner les tentatives de Lucius et d'Owen et il n'avait aucune intention de faire cela. Tant qu'ils continuaient à forniquer joyeusement, leurs humeurs étaient équilibrées et ils le laissaient tranquille.

A en juger du regard maussade de Heather, ils avaient du succès. Heather était la petite amie de McNair --- plutôt d'une façon de parler et pour éviter l'utilisation de l'invention de Tabitha des ' toilettes éjaculatrices '--- et avait exactement autant de raisons d'être jalouse que Poudlard comptait d'élèves filles de plus de douze ans. Ni Malfoy ni McNair ne faisait attention au fait qu'il existait une telle chose que l'âge de consentement.

"Es-tu devenue temporairement muette ou ne se passe-t-il rien ?" lui demanda Severus.

"Il se passe assez pour me mettre très, très en colère," répliqua Heather, "Et tu devrais leur demander toi-même, si tu veux le savoir, espèce de brute indélicate!" 

"Comme il est chanceux que nous ayons Histoire de la Magie en premier," dit Severus, souriant, "Comme cela il y aura amplement de temps pour parler. Tu viens ?" 

Il se leva et mit son sac sur le dos. Heather hocha la tête et partit avec lui et Clarissa vers la salle de classe du Professeur Binns. 

~~~~ * ~~~~

Prenant la fiole de corne de Licorne en poudre des mains de Lestrange et mesurant soigneusement une dose minuscule, Severus dit "Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ?" 

"…dix, onze, douze. Bien sûr, M. Rogue. Demandez donc. Mais n'oubliez pas de remuer encore douze fois en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre dans exactement deux minutes." 

Severus hocha la tête et retourna le petit sablier. "Je … je voulais en savoir plus au sujet de ce crâne, Monsieur," dit-il, fixant prudemment l'enseignant blond. Son visage resta impassible et donc Severus continua "celui qui flotte au-dessus du château des McKinnons, vous savez. J'ai vu l'image dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Est-ce quelque Symbole antique ou Lord Voldemort l'a-t-il créé ?" 

"Toujours à la recherche de connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?" Lestrange sourit. Il se débarrassa de ses robes de travail --- la potion était presque finie, à part pour la poudre de Licorne et encore deux autres remuages --- et s'assit sur le bord de l'établi. "Pour étancher votre soif d'érudition : c'est en effet un symbole très antique, dont l'origine est perdue dans les brumes du temps --- Binns ne vous apprend-il donc rien ?" demanda-t-il avec humeur. 

Sans regarder l'enseignant, car ses yeux étaient fixés sur les derniers grains de sable glissant par le petit trou dans la partie inférieure du sablier, Severus dit avec un petit sourire satisfait "Trop, si vous me demandez mon avis, mais seulement très rarement de choses importantes."

Il saisit la grande cuillère de cristal et commença à remuer, comptant jusqu'à douze, ajouta la corne de Licorne et retourna le sablier de nouveau, écoutant pendant ce temps la voix de Lestrange. 

"Bien sûr il n'y a pas besoin de vous dire que le crâne est un symbole de mort," dit le professeur, étant retourné brusquement en mode enseignant, "mais très peu de personnes seulement savent qu'un crâne souriant, comme celui que vous avez vu sur l'image, signifie le triomphe sur la Mort. Il y a-" il fit signe à Severus de se reconcentrer sur le sablier, car le garçon l'avait regardé fixement bouche bée "-il y a des pierres tombales montrant des crânes ailés, souriant ou pas-" 

"L'Envol de Mort!" chuchota Severus, tellement frappé par cette trouvaille inattendue qu'il saisit la cuillère juste à temps après que le dernier grain de sable ait quitté la partie supérieure du sablier. "Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre de nouveau, c'est cela, Monsieur ?" demanda-t-il, avant de plonger la cuillère dans le liquide miroitant aux tons d'ambre. 

Lestrange inclina la tête. "Oui. Et …oui aussi, au sujet de ce que vous avez dit auparavant. Le crâne souriant prend son envol pour dépasser la Mort. Quant au serpent bien sûr c'est un hommage à Salazar Serpentard, mais alors Serpentard l'a choisi comme son propre signe pour une raison." 

Severus éteignit la flamme et mit un couvercle sur le chaudron. La potion devait maintenant refroidir pendant environ une demi-heure, mais la vapeur devait rester à l'intérieur du chaudron, autrement le mélange perdrait beaucoup de son effet. 

"Prenez le sablier de trente minutes et venez dans mon bureau," dit Lestrange, "Nous ferions aussi bien de nous asseoir confortablement tandis que nous parlons." 

Il saisit ses robes et précéda Severus dans la chambre adjacente, une sorte de salle de séjour-cum-bureau, meublée de belles pièces antiques de l'héritage de famille de Lestrange. Bien que Severus et ses pairs aient surtout dû venir ici pour des engueulades et des remontrances sérieuses, il aimait tout à fait cette pièce. L'enseignant s'assit sur une des quatre chaises devant la cheminée, posa ses pieds sur celle qui lui faisait face et fit signe à Severus de prendre place lui aussi. Ouvrant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche immaculée, il demanda "Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Il faisait assez chaud là-bas." 

Le garçon hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et Lestrange fit sonner une cloche semblable à celle que Severus avait vue dans le bureau du Directeur. Un Elfe de Maison apparut et il lui fut ordonné d'apporter du jus de citrouille, un verre de cognac et un pichet d'eau froide. Quand ils eurent tous deux étanché leur soif, Lestrange, réchauffant soigneusement le verre de cognac entre ses mains, continua sa narration. 

"Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, Serpentard Salazar chérissait le symbole du serpent à cause de ses nombreuses significations. Et je ne parle pas de ce que les Moldus en ont fait," dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils dégoûté, "puisqu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font. Péché Originel, vraiment! Les sorciers sont différents, différent est mauvais, donc un des signes magiques les plus en vue et puissants doit automatiquement être l'emblème du Mal. Ces nigauds." Il prit une petite gorgée de cognac. " Je ne me perdrai pas dans l'histoire des symboles magiques en insistant spécialement sur le serpent, parce que cela prendrait toute la nuit et probablement plus. Ce qui le rend si intéressant pour Lord Voldemort est deux de ses significations: Tout d'abord, la valeur symbolique de muer. Cela signifie un changement constant, en maintenant la même identité intrinsèque. Et ensuite, bien sûr, il y a l'ouroboros, le signe du serpent mordant sa queue. Les grecs de l'antiquité avaient l'habitude d'écrire une sorte d'explication en dessous, 'ev to pav', signifiant ' Tout n'est pas qu'un '. Ils avaient tort, cependant. Et les quelques rares à le savoir ne se donnaient certainement pas la peine de les éclairer. Ce qui était une chose sage à faire, car l'ouroboros appartient à la magie la plus sombre et la plus élémentaire. " 

Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas assis loin l'un de l'autre et que Severus entendît son enseignant parfaitement, il se pencha en avant pour boire chacun des mots de Lestrange --- il avait l'impression de découvrir un continent entièrement nouveau.

"Le serpent est venimeux, bien sûr," continua Lestrange, "Et mordre sa propre queue signifie qu'il s'empoisonne avec son propre venin. Mais il ne meurt pas," murmura-t-il, frissonnant légèrement, comme touché par une brise fraîche, "Il se transforme simplement . Mystérieusement, inexplicablement. Il se transmute en quelque chose de plus fort et de beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Voldemort a voyagé dans le monde entier pour en apprendre plus sur ce rite --- car c'est un rite," dit-il, sa voix retournant à son volume habituel, "un rituel puissant pour renforcer les capacités magiques d'un sorcier. Et dangereux, très dangereux. Mais cela ne va certainement pas dissuader notre Lord." 

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux assis en silence, regardant fixement le feu. Severus se sentait complètement hypnotisé par l'effet combiné des flammes dansantes et des mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Après un moment, il demanda "Et Lord Voldemort a-t-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ?" 

"En partie. Comme vous le comprenez certainement, la plupart des connaissances a été détruite, surtout la partie écrite. Et quoi qui soit passé par la tradition orale a aussi été mutilé. Il sera difficile de reconstruire la connaissance de nos ancêtres, sinon complètement impossible." 

Il y avait peu de sable restant dans le sablier et donc tous deux se levèrent et retournèrent au laboratoire. Severus nettoya le plan de travail tandis que Lestrange mettait en bouteille la potion et l'étiquetait.

"Puis-je parler aux autres de ce que vous venez de me dire, Monsieur ?" demanda Severus.

"Bien sûr, M. Rogue. Bien que je doute sincèrement qu'ils montrent beaucoup d'intérêt à la question." Il fit un sourire tordu à Severus. "Mais vous pourriez vouloir lire au sujet du symbole du serpent," ajouta-t-il. "Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner une liste des travaux appropriés qui peuvent être trouvés à la bibliothèque vendredi, après les cours--- d'accord donc," dit-il, souriant à la lueur dans les yeux de Severus, "Bien, je suggère que nous nous arrêtions pour ce soir . C'est presque le couvre-feu. Bonne nuit, M. Rogue." 

En flânant le long du couloir, Severus essaya d'analyser ce qu'il pensait de Lestrange. Il l'aimait bien assez, mais étonnamment, c'était plus la sorte d'affection normalement réservée pour un petit frère, ou c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait aucune expérience réelle dans ce domaine, mais il sentait une forte envie étrange de protéger cet homme. 

C'est vrai, il le respectait aussi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait … Lestrange était un enseignant et un Directeur de Maison capable, un Maître de Potions habile et une personne aimable. Il était férocement loyal envers les Serpentards et avait les bonnes vues et opinions. Il était beau, intelligent, cultivé, même charmant. Et pourtant…il était difficile de vraiment le respecter. Severus sentait instinctivement que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec son âge. Peut-être c'était sa faiblesse bien trop évidente pour Tabitha ? Ou, plutôt que sa faiblesse pour elle, la faiblesse causée par elle ?

Car malgré tout son soutien inflexible de la discipline et son respect parmi les étudiants, il était clair qu'il allait être l'esclave de Tabitha, une fois qu'ils auraient physiquement consommé leur rapport. Ce n'était pas seulement l'avis de Severus; le point de vue de Lucius concernant l'avenir de leur Directeur de Maison était à peu près le même. Et cela, réfléchit Severus en récupérant sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte de la Salle commune, était exactement ce qui faisait la différence entre les hommes comme Lestrange et les hommes comme Voldemort : les Hommes comme Voldemort---et Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusion, les hommes semblables à lui pourraient facilement être comptés sur les doigts d'une main mutilée --- ne seraient jamais les esclaves de quiconque. Peut-être…peut-être serait-il capable de devenir lui-même un tel homme.

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Exactement ce dont il avait besoin, pensa Severus avec mécontentement quand la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la scène se déroulant dans la Salle commune. Non seulement cela lui donnait une sensation étrange de déjà-vu, cela annihilait aussi ses espoirs de soirée calme de concentration et de réflexion.

La plupart de ses pairs étaient assemblés autour de l'un des fauteuils, d'où montaient des sanglots et reniflements sonores, à son grand malaise. Il avait horreur des pleurs. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais il le détestait encore plus chez les autres. Se faufilant entre Lucius et Mathilda, il vit que le paquet de misère qui produisait tous ces sons fortement irritants était Sibylle. "Quel est son problème ?" demanda-t-il à Lucius. 

"Elle a essayé de se tuer, la stupide vache," répondit Lucius, avec un ton d'irritation extrême. 

"Se tuer…pourquoi diable voudrait-elle se tuer ?" 

"Et bien, un regard dans son miroir pourrait être un motif suffisant. Mais en fait, elle semble croire qu'elle aurait pu empêcher le massacre des McKinnons." 

Sibylle, ses yeux l'air étrangement petit parce qu'elle avait enlevé ses lunettes, leva vers eux un regard accusateur. "Je suis là, vous savez ? Vous pouvez aussi me le demander si vous voulez savoir quelque chose. Et j'ai entendu le commentaire à propos du miroir, Malfoy." 

"Excellent,"dit cruellement Lucius, "comme cela du moins je n'aurai pas à le répéter. Et maintenant sois gentille d'arrêter de sangloter, tu sais parfaitement bien que tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Ou crois-tu sérieusement que quelqu'un aurait fait attention, si tu leur avais dit qu'on voyait bien Mars il y a deux semaines ? Lestrange t'aurait donné une retenue, c'est tout. Une double retenue, une pour s'être aventurée dans la Forêt Interdite et l'autre pour être si incroyablement stupide." 

"J'aurais dû aller voir Dumbledore, ou du moins le Professeur Coleridge," murmura-t-elle. "Même s'ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de mes mots, au moins je n'aurais pas cela sur ma conscience maintenant …" 

"Quelqu'un sait-il ce que 'conscience' veut dire ?" demanda Lucius, jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres avec un petit sourire satisfait. 

Tabitha rit sottement. "Vraiment, Lucius. Mais il a raison d'un côté, Sibylle, si tu ne fais que te vautrer dans l'apitoiement sur toi-même -" 

"Ce n'est PAS le cas!" hurla Sibylle, "Espèce de garce ignorante, tu ne peux pas même vaguement comprendre ce que cela signifie voir ce qui va arriver, sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit! Ce n'est pas de l'apitoiement sur soi-même, c'est du désespoir, juste au cas où tu saches ce que cela signifie!" 

"Mais Sibylle," dit Severus, dans une tentative pour la tranquiliser, au lieu de la rendre encore plus agitée---autrement cela n'allait jamais prendre fin, pensa-t-il "Essaye d'être raisonnable, juste pour une fois. En supposant que c'était vraiment l'événement que les Centaures et … euh, peut-être aussi toi prévoyiez, le fait reste que tu savais seulement que quelque chose allait arriver, mais ni quand, ni où exactement. Que te serais-tu attendue à ce que Dumbledore fasse ? Appeler la Gazette du Sorcier, leur demandant de faire de la publicité pour que tous restent chez eux durant les trois semaines suivantes ?" 

Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré. "J'ai vu le crâne, Severus. Le crâne et le serpent, aussi clairement que je te vois, euh, que je te verrais si j'avais mes lunettes sur le nez."

Severus sentit sa gorge se contracter douloureusement. 

"Tu as vu quoi ?" demanda brusquement Lucius. 

"Ce signe, vous savez, celui flottant sur le château. C'était vert, comme un de ces trucs Moldus…comment les appellent-ils ?"

"Des Néons," dit Heather d'un ton de connaisseur. Huit têtes se tournèrent vers elle. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Ils ont de très intéressants … euh, trucs d'adultes." McNair sourit. "C'est pourquoi je le sais."

"Pourrions-nous retourner s'il vous plaît aux questions plus urgentes ?" dit Lucius d'un ton rogue. "Donc tu es en fait en train de nous dire que tu as vu ce crâne ? En couleurs en plus ?"

Sibylle hocha la tête. "Oui. Et peut-être que si je l'avais dit au Directeur, il aurait su quoi faire." 

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Severus, faisant à Lucius un imperceptible clin d'oeil, "Lestrange doit être informé de cela. Il aurait nos têtes et nos dépouilles, si le Baron Sanglant lui parlait d'une tentative de suicide dans sa maison que nous n'ayions pas mentionnée . Croupton et Bentley sont déjà en colère contre nous à cause de votre show d'il y a deux semaines --- je ne veux pas les avoir constamment sur le dos, seulement parce qu'ils auraient reçu une autre réprimande de Lestrange pour avoir négligé leurs devoirs." 

"Absolument juste," fit écho Tabitha, "Je vais aller le chercher." 

"Tu restes où tu es!" la réprimenda Lucius, "j'irai avec Severus. Les femelles s'occupent mieux d'autres femelles en pleurs. Viens, Severus!" 

"Mais je " Tabitha essaya d'élever une objection. 

Deux pas et Malfoy fut debout à côté d'elle, saisissant le haut de son bras gauche. "Si je dis que Severus et moi allons chercher Lestrange, ma chère fille, alors Severus et moi y allons. Pas de ' mais', pas d'objection. Il y a plus qu'assez d'occasions pour embrasser notre Directeur de Maison, mais ce soir n'est certainement pas l'une d'entre elles." 

Il était vraiment bon à agir avec autorité, pensa Severus. Parmi les Serpentards, il y avait seulement McNair qui puisse l'égaler. Et cela signifiait tous les Serpentards, pas seulement ceux de leur âge. Barty Croupton pouvait être Préfet et l'image de la perfection aux yeux de Mathilda, mais il n'approchait nullement Malfoy. Et bien, que pouvait-on attendre d'autre du fils d'un fonctionnaire du Ministère, qui avait seize ans, mais en semblait treize. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un connard, bien sûr. Une copie ridicule de son père, cette chemise bourrée. 

Quand Lucius eut achevé avec succès sa tâche de regarder Tabitha fixement jusqu'à obéissance tremblante ---ce qui n'était pas un exploit en soi --- ils sortirent tous les deux à grands pas de la Salle commune. 

"Un coup de chance que tu aies parlé à cette vache," fit remarquer Lucius. 

"Mhm. Comment a-t-elle essayé de se tuer, au fait ?" 

"Tranché ses poignets. Horizontalement, peux-tu imaginer cela ? Comment peut-on être stupide à ce point ? Je veux dire, avec la plus simple connaissance anatomique de base-"

"Je ne pense pas que Sibylle sâche quoi que ce soit en anatomie," répondit Severus, "Ni de l'homme ni de la femme, si tu me le demandes. Bien, nous y voici." 

Lestrange était toujours en chemise et pantalon, comme il l'avait été il y a quinze minutes, quand Severus l'avait quitté. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, il fut extrêmement enragé par la tentative indubitablement maladroite de Sibylle pour se tuer ---Severus avait l'impression que son échec l'insultait encore plus que le simple fait qu'elle ait considéré mettre fin à ses jours. 

"Horizontalement, vous dites ? C'est ridicule!" gronda-t-il, mettant ses robes. "Bon, les garçons, allons voir cela."

"Attendez une minute, Professeur!" dit Severus, "Il y a quelque chose de plus que nous devons vous dire." Et il informa Lestrange de la vision de Sibylle. 

A l'évidence, ils avaient eu raison de supposer que c'était important. Lestrange devint assez pâle et s'effondra sur une chaise. "Oh mince alors !" chuchota-t-il, "Et elle est seulement en deuxième année de Divination. Nous ne pouvons absolument pas permettre ça." Il se tût un court instant, puis leva les yeux vers les deux garçons qui étaient toujours debout près de son bureau, le regardant avec attente. "Vingt points pour Serpentard pour votre pensée rapide. Dites-moi maintenant : qui a été témoin de toute cette scène dégoûtante ?" 

Maintenant c'était le tour de Lucius de répondre. "Il semble que nous soyons assez chanceux, Monsieur. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient déjà allés se coucher, les cinquième et sixième année sont encore dehors dans la Forêt Interdite avec le Professeur Kettleburn et Hagrid---pour attraper des Auryncles, je pense --- et les septième année sont dans la tour d'Astronomie avec le Professeur Sinistra. Donc il n'y avait que nous. Mais tout de même, il y a Reynolds, Al Faruk, Wilkes et Nott qui…euh, n'appartiennent pas au groupe." 

"Exactement," dit Lestrange, "Autant que je le regrette, je devrai les mettre sous oubliettes. Et, bien sûr, Mlle Trelawney aussi. Vous cinq devrez la surveiller de près," continua-t-il, se levant et les conduisant hors de son bureau, "sa tentative de suicide fournit un prétexte excellent. Elle ne doit pas retourner voir les Centaures, sous aucun prétexte. Quant aux difficultés futures, je demanderai immédiatement conseil. Vous, messieurs, aurez la gentillesse de m'aider à stupéfixer ceux que vous avez nommés. M. Malfoy, vous vous occuperez de Mlle Reynolds, M. Rogue endormira Mlle Al Faruk et Mlle Trelawney. Je m'occupe de Wilkes et Nott. Sortez vos baguettes. J'ouvrirai la porte à trois."


	12. Chapitre12

CHAPITRE 12 

Escorter une Sibylle Trelawney mise avec succès sous Oubliette allait se prouver être une tâche ennuyeuse et fatigante. Et c'était aussi assez difficile, car ils devaient le faire aussi discrètement que possible, afin de ne pas éveiller quelque soupçon que ce soit. Tout soupçon aurait voulu dire des questions importunes et les questions auraient voulu dire des réponses; des réponses qui, par les chemins tortueux que prenaient les rumeurs pour voyager, pourraient atteindre la mauvaise personne et leur donner à tous beaucoup d'ennuis. Lestrange avait effacé la mémoire que Sibylle avait d'avoir vu le crâne et les mémoires des quatre autres élèves de l'avoir entendue le dire. Il avait choisi cette solution parce qu'il ne voulait pas jeter de sort de mémoire sur "son" groupe de cinq, préférant qu'ils se souviennent de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu ce soir là. Mais considérant qu'il y avait toujours le risque que l'un d'entre eux laisse accidentellement glisser un mot à propos de la tentative de suicide manquée de Sibylle, il préférait laisser ce souvenir collectif particulier inchangé. Après avoir achevé sa tâche, Lestrange leur avait fait promettre solennellement à tous que l'incident ne serait jamais mentionné à qui que ce soit d'autre, qu'il soit professeur, élève ou parent. Cela devait rester leur secret. Sibylle avait été reconnaissante, car elle n'avait pas attendu avec impatience le fait d'être dénoncée au Directeur, et le reste d'eux, moins que désireux être soumis à une longue interrogation par Dumbledore, s'était aussi aisément soumis.

Severus, Lucius, Owen, Clarissa et Heather agirent comme gardes du corps de Sibylle à tour de rôle. Lorsque les vacances de Pâques furent arrivées, ils étaient si irrités qu'ils se disputaient constamment entre eux. En plus d'être extrêmement désagréable, la tâche de surveiller leur réticente personne à charge empêchait aussi Lucius, Severus et Clarissa --- car ils avaient décidé de garder ce petit détail intéressant pour eux trois --- d'enquêter sur ' l'affaire Lupin', comme ils l'appelaient. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait dehors après le couvre-feu, il ouvrait l'œil pour apercevoir soit Remus soit Madame Pomfresh, mais la chance ne les favorisa jamais. Si Severus n'avait pas eu la consolation de son soutien hebdomadaire avec Professeur Lestrange, il aurait cédé à la frustration. 

Vendredi matin, avant que les vacances de Pâques ne commencent, ils étaient tous assis pour le petit déjeuner, leur humeur encore plus maussade que d'habitude. C'était en partie en raison du fait que les enseignants commençaient à parler d'examens de fin d'année, de révision et de contrôles surprises "pour les aider à comprendre où étaient leurs points faibles" --- Severus trouvait cela un moyen assez euphémique de le dire; "faire de leur vie un enfer" aurait été bien plus exact --- et c'était aussi en partie dû au temps : pendant un mois entier, il avait alternativement plu et neigé, de telle sorte que les terrains de l'école étaient maintenant une masse amorphe, noirâtre brune, sur laquelle les bottes de Hagrid laissaient des empreintes profondes jour après jour. On pouvait clairement les voir depuis les fenêtres de la bibliothèque et des salles de classe. Hagrid était le seul qui aille dehors régulièrement et de temps en temps Professeur Chourave devait s'y aventurer pour empêcher ses serres et les plantes précieuses qu'elles contenaient d'être inondées.

Severus, qui allait très rarement dehors, était néanmoins frustré par la pure impossibilité de le faire, s'il en avait senti le désir. Mais sa frustration n'était rien comparée à la détresse de Clarissa et Lucius. Ils voulaient s'entraîner, être dehors dans l'air froid, frais. Cependant, comme les rangs des élèves de Poudlard avaient été décimés par une épidémie particulièrement violente de grippe, Madame Pomfresh avait imploré le Directeur de repousser les deux matchs suivants de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que le temps s'améliore. Considérant que l'infirmière était proche de l'épuisement total et que l'Infirmerie était si pleine de lits qu'il restait à peine assez de place pour se déplacer entre eux, Dumbledore avait été d'accord. Pas de match, pas d'entraînement, pas de promenade. Ils devaient rester à l'intérieur. Serpentard n'était pas la seule maison où les caractères s'enflammaient vite à ce moment-là. Les enseignants étaient aussi affectés par un manque général de vitalité et donc les retenues pleuvaient sur les élèves, les points de maison fondaient plus rapidement qu'un Sort de Gel sous le souffle ardent d'un Magyar à pointe et la situation pouvait généralement être décrite par le simple mot 'moche'.

En outre, tout le monde et surtout les professeurs, était toujours sous le choc de la frappe de Voldemort contre les McKinnons. Même Dumbledore semblait tendu et cela était quelque chose. D'une certaine manière, son sourire constant semblait avoir disparu avec le soleil et l'effet que cela avait sur les élèves et le corps enseignant était considérable. Il était étonnant que Poudlard dépende à ce point du Directeur. Lestrange, qui aurait dû simuler la tension et l'irritabilité, afin de ne pas apparaître suspicieusement de bonne humeur quand tous les autres étaient abattus par la perte de l'une des familles de sorciers les plus en vue de Grande-Bretagne, n'avait aucune difficulté à se fondre dans la masse. L'insécurité à propos de Sibylle, dont la présence lui donnait probablement l'impression d'être assis sur une bombe à retardement en marche, avait usé ses nerfs et il n'avait pas l'air mieux que le reste de ses collègues. 

Severus mâchait avec indolence une tranche de jambon--- même l'alimentation semblait d'une façon ou d'une autre avoir perdu sa saveur avec l'averse constante à l'extérieur --- et observait la table de Gryffondor où une autre bataille rangée semblait être sur le point d'éclater entre Londubat et Pettigrow, quand les Hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Leur arrivée était d'habitude une source d'attente collective, car il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui recevait une missive intéressante ou du moins savoureuse de chez soi. Ces semaines passées cependant, personne n'avait été impatient de recevoir lettre ou colis, car ils étaient livrés par quelque nuage d'orage hululant. La quantité d'eau que les plumes de cent hiboux pouvaient contenir et lâcher par la suite sur les élèves assis dessous était incroyable. Inutile de dire que les places près des portes--- habituellement les plus attirantes, car elles étaient loin de la Grande Table --- étaient maintenant celles que tout le monde évitait avec inquiétude. Quand les hiboux arrivaient au bout lointain des tables, la plus grande quantité de l'eau avait déjà été éclaboussée sur ceux qui avaient été assez malheureux pour avoir des chaises près de l'entrée. Avec un réflexe rapidement acquis, tout le monde plongeait sous les tables--- Severus pensait que de la Grande Table cela devait avoir l'air assez amusant --- et attendait que les fardeaux des hiboux ne fussent déposés. Alors, il y avait les inévitables lamentations quant aux toasts détrempés et au porridge arrosé et finalement tous s'occupaient avec leurs enveloppes et leurs papiers d'emballage.

Levant lentement la tête, faisant attention de ne pas se heurter la tête sur le bord en bois, Severus entendit Sibylle dire "Maintenant ça c'est une surprise! Mes parents veulent que je rentre à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques!" 

"Surprise en effet," fit remarquer Tabitha, enlevant soigneusement une plume détrempée de sa tasse de thé, "On présumerait plutôt qu'ils sont heureux de te laisser là où tu es. Il est déjà assez dur pour eux d'avoir à supporter ta présence pendant les vacances d'été." Depuis l'incident du duel, la haine mutuelle des deux filles avait atteint des niveaux stupéfiants. 

Sibylle ne dit rien, mais quand elle étendit le bras devant son ennemie jurée pour montrer la lettre à Mathilda, elle renversa le gobelet de jus de citrouille de Tabitha, de telle sorte que le devant de ses robes dégouttait du liquide gluant et orange. "Oh, désolée!" dit-elle avec un sourire faux, qui ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage, parce que Tabitha lui avait déjà saisi les cheveux. 

Tandis que les deux filles criaient et s'écorchaient, Lucius murmura à Severus "C'est étonnant le nombre de jurons qu'elles peuvent connaître, n'est-ce pas ?" Alors tous les deux se penchèrent en arrière, souriant et appréciant le spectacle. Cela devint particulièrement intéressant quand Barty Croupton, leur préfet, essaya de séparer le paquet criant et reçut--- peut-être pas entièrement par accident --- un dur coup de coude sur le nez. Impossible de dire à qui il appartenait. 

Lestrange en avait évidemment vu assez. Il se leva rapidement de sa place à la table des enseignants et marcha à grands pas vers ses élèves, l'air furieux. Croupton, tenant toujours ses mains sur son visage sous le regard fixe des yeux grands ouverts de Mathilda Reynolds, fut grossièrement écarté de son chemin. Profitant d'un moment de calme relatif, puisque Tabitha avait attrapé certains des longs colliers ornant les robes de Sibylle et, avec une torsion élégante de son bras, les avaient transformés en dispositif d'étranglement, Lestrange les saisit toutes les deux par les cheveux et les sépara de force. A présent, la Grande Salle était devenue complètement silencieuse, et le cliquetis de centaines de morceaux de lapis lazuli, d'améthyste et d'agate frappant le sol de marbre fut clairement audible. Pendant quelques instants, un silence sans respiration régna sur la Grande Salle, le cliquetis des gouttes de pluie lourdes sur les vitres imitant le son des pierres sur le sol, mais alors le bourdonnement des conversations reprit de nouveau, car la scène était maintenant terminée et personne n'était intéressé par l'écoute des réprimandes de Lestrange --- ils savaient tous bien trop bien ce à quoi les sermons des enseignants ressemblaient.

Les visages des deux filles étaient rouges et griffés, Tabitha avait une écorchure, longue et moche, courant de sa tempe gauche au coin de sa bouche et sur le nez de Sibylle, les marques d'ongles pointus étaient clairement visibles : quatre à gauche et une sur le côté droit. Respirant toujours lourdement, elles se fixaient furieusement, mais n'osaient pas faire d'autre mouvement, surtout parce que les mains de leur Directeur de Maison avaient toujours une ferme prise sur leurs cheveux. 

Lestrange ne semblait pas avoir la plus légère intention de lâcher bientôt, au contraire : il enveloppa les longues mèches noires et brunes autour de ses mains une fois, faisant tressaillir les deux filles et, les tirant encore plus loin l'une de l'autre de telle sorte qu'elles étaient maintenant placées à sa gauche et à sa droite, il dit à Severus "M. Rogue, expliquez ce qui a causé cette altercation …peu digne ." 

Severus, qui avait été perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant si voir Tabitha se battre comme un chat enragé était très excitant pour le professeur et étant arrivé à la conclusion que cela l'était probablement, se reprit et expliqua. Quand il mentionna la lettre que Sibylle avait reçue, la rappelant à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques, les yeux de Lestrange se rétrécirent très légèrement. 

"C'est," dit Lestrange, après que Severus eut fini son rapport qui fut confirmé par les signes de têtes de tous les autres, "ridicule. Vous vous approchez de la fin de votre quatrième année et devriez montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes élèves. Particulièrement en des temps où tout le monde est nerveux et sous pression. J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard-" tout le monde tressaillit "-et trois soirées de retenue pour chacune d'entre vous. Vous, Mlle Trelawney-" et il tira les cheveux de Sibylle plutôt fort, lui emplissant les yeux de larmes "-irez voir Hagrid pour un nettoyage approfondi de la Volière et quant à vous, Mlle Al Faruk-" Severus pensa que la saccade qu'il donna à ses cheveux était beaucoup plus douce "-vous ferez la vôtre avec moi." Severus était sûr d'avoir entendu un reniflement de Malfoy. Il avait eu raison. 

"M. Malfoy, puisque vous semblez avoir détecté un côté plein d'humour à cet événement déplorable, je suggère que vous accompagniez ces deux délinquantes et votre préfet à l'Infirmerie. Et si j'entends quoi que ce soit à propos d'une autre éruption d'agression pendant que vous vous y rendez, soyez sûrs que cela coûtera cinquante autres points à Serpentard."

Lucius se leva, l'air très boudeur et fit signe à ses trois camarades de le suivre. Comme il était de l'autre côté de la table et ainsi incapable de les empêcher de se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils atteignent la porte, il tint sa main droite dans une des poches de ses robes où Severus savait qu'il rangeait sa baguette. Severus ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il les stupéfierait, de peur qu'ils ne fassent perdre encore cinquante points à Serpentard. 

Quand le groupe eut finalement quitté la Grande Salle, il revint à son petit déjeuner avec un soupir, seulement pour voir Mathilda en larmes à cause du "pauvre Bartemius." 

"Oh, arrête-ça, Mathilda!" dit il d'un ton rogue, "Ton Barty adoré a juste été abasourdi par une fille --- est-ce que cela ne te dérange pas du tout ?" 

Ignorant la tirade de Mathilda en défense du préfet, il chercha un morceau de toast non trempé, le couvrit d'une quantité généreuse de gelée de gingembre et le mâcha en silence, essayant de calculer s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière la lettre de Sibylle --- la réaction de Lestrange semblait indiquer quelque chose de ce genre. 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Lucius arriva à leur première leçon à temps. "Ils n'ont pas même osé se regarder," chuchota-t-il à Clarissa et Severus, s'asseyant entre eux et ignorant volontairement le Professeur Binns qui flottait tout juste à travers le tableau pour entrer dans la salle de classe. "Aussitôt que nous avons été dehors dans le Hall, j'ai menacé les mettre sous un sort de ligotage complet et de les faire rebondir jusqu'à la Tour d'Aesculape, s'ils essayaient de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que respirer et marcher."

Severus rit sous cape. "As-tu aussi étendu ta menace à notre estimé préfet ?" 

"Bien sûr. Seulement il ne pouvait pas protester, parce que son nez était tellement gonflé qu'il était bouché et qu'il devait utiliser sa bouche crasseuse pour respirer. Donc il a préféré le silence à la suffocation." 

"M. Malfoy, si ce que vous avez à dire est si urgent que cela ne puisse pas attendre jusqu'à la fin de ma leçon, vous soucieriez-vous de le répéter pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre ?" 

"Bien sûr, Monsieur," répondit Lucius de son ton insolent et traînant habituel, et il se leva et se tourna pour faire face à la classe. "J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer à quiconque est présent dans cette salle de classe que Mlles Trelawney et Al Faruk n'ont pas répété leur comportement agressif sur le chemin de l'Infirmerie. De plus, je vous informe que M. Croupton, notre estimé préfet, a le nez cassé-" Mathilda poussa un petit cri perçant "-mais est actuellement entre les mains expertes de Madame Pomfresh. Fin de l'annonce."

Il salua et la classe rit et applaudit. Heather conjura un bouquet de roses et le lui jeta. Lucius l'attrapa élégamment, salua de nouveau et s'assit. Le teint fantomatique de Binns avait changé de son gris-perle habituel à une nuance sale de blanc.

"M. Malfoy, je ne tolérerai pas une telle exposition de manque de respect-" 

"Oh, mais monsieur ---" Lucius, lui aussi, pouvait faire de grands yeux de chiot s'il le voulait seulement " - vous m'avez explicitement demandé de dire à haute voix ce que j'avais chuchoté à Severus. Donc j'ai fait ce qui m'avait été dit de faire. Si j'avais été conscient du fait que nous devions interpréter les ordres de nos enseignants au lieu de les suivre-" 

"Silence!" cria Binns. "Un mètre vingt de parchemin sur le Comte de Monte Cristo, à remettre-"

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur," l'interrompit Severus, à peine capable de ravaler un sourire, " ne serait-ce pas plutôt Cagliostro ?" 

Binns, qui avait terriblement du mal avec les noms, sembla perplexe. Lucius prit le fil où Severus l'avait laissé, pour l'utiliser dans un but moins noble et certainement contraire à celui d'Ariane. S'ils étaient couronnés de succès, Binns allait être tellement perdu dans le labyrinthe qu'il se pourrait qu'il oublie la punition. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient ce jeu et tous les deux étaient assez sûrs que cela marcherait. "Ou était ce Casanova ?" demanda Lucius d'un air songeur, "quoique je ne sois pas sûr qu'il ait été Comte …" 

"Non, il ne l'était pas. Ou peut-être avez-vous voulu dire Copernic, Monsieur ?" 

"Mais Monte Cristo commence par un M, Rogue. Donc cela ne peut pas être Copernic. Monsieur, mettiez-vous l'accent sur Monte ou sur Cristo ? Car si c'était Monte-" 

"Oh, mais si c'était Monte, sûrement que Professeur Binns voulait dire Montesquieu, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ?" 

"Mais alors Montesquieu n'était pas un Comte. Pas même un Baron, si je me souviens bien." 

"Les français n'ont pas de Barons, Malfoy." 

"Qu'entends-tu par ' les français n'ont pas de Barons ? Monsieur, avez-vous entendu cela ? Rogue prétend qu'il n'y a pas de Barons en France --- ne nous avez-vous pas raconté cette histoire intéressante à propos du Baron de Mirabeau et du rôle crucial il a joué à la cour française ?" 

"C'était le Comte de Mirabeau, M. Malfoy," dit Binns, extrêmement heureux qu'un de ses élèves se rappelle de son anecdote favorite, "je le connaissais personnellement, le vieux. Vous ai-je déjà raconté l'histoire de notre débat intéressant …" 

C'était bien sûr exactement là où ils avaient voulu l'amener. Tandis que Binns flottait dans la salle de classe, bourdonnant sur son échange d'avis fortement intéressant avec le Comte de Mirabeau, Lucius et Severus se sourirent et retournèrent à leur passe-temps favori de s'ensorceler la plume l'un de l'autre à écrire des obscénités au lieu des notes qu'ils prenaient. 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Quand ils descendirent déjeuner samedi, le plafond enchanté montrait que la pluie s'était arrêtée et au dîner, les visages des élèves étaient baignés dans les nuances roses d'un coucher du soleil glorieux. L'humeur générale était montée considérablement et Severus vit même que les filles McKinnon, qui s'étaient montrées aux heures des repas avec des yeux rouges et gonflés depuis leur perte tragique, souriaient timidement à Malfoy et McNair, qui s'étaient dirigés à la table Serdaigle pour continuer leur parade de séduction. 

"Encore un semaine et le fruit sera prêt à cueillir," dit Lucius d'un ton pratique, s'asseyant à gauche de Sibylle. Severus avait pris place à son côté droit et en face d'eux, Nott et Stuart Wilkes flanquaient Tabitha. Durant leur marche de la salle de classe de Binns à celle de McGonagall l'autre matin, ils avaient décidé unanimement qu'il serait mieux de garder les deux strictement séparées, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sibylle soit partie, ce qui allait arriver dimanche. 

"Ainsi quand exactement projetez-vous de profaner la Semaine Sainte ?"demanda Severus, "Sera-ce Vendredi de Fornication ou Samedi de Sexe-fou ?" 

"Exusez moi ?" dit Sibylle, visiblement piquée par leur conversation, "Il y a une femme assise entre vous, au cas où vous ne l'ayiez pas remarqué." 

"Oh, désolé, Sibylle," dit Lucius autour d'une bouchée énorme de bifteck, "j'ai toujours pensé que les libellules étaient asexuées. Je devrais réviser mes leçons de zoologie, on dirait.--- Hé, Sev, que dirais-tu d'une petite sortie à balai après dîner ?" Il indiqua le plafond. "On dirait que le temps a finalement décidé de s'améliorer pour de bon. Si nous nous envolons directement de la porte d'entrée, nous ne nous couvrirons pas de boue." 

"Mmh," fut tout ce que Severus put répondre, parce que sa bouche était pleine de légumes. Il avala et dit "je suis flatté par ton invitation, Malfoy, mais pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Clarissa ?" 

"Elle est de service ce soir," répondit Lucius, roulant ses yeux et indiquant Sibylle d'un geste. 

"Oh, mais je pourrais venir avec vous," aventura-t-elle.

"Non, tu ne le pourrais pas," dit Lucius d'un ton rogue, "Tu serais capable de te précipiter à bas de ton balai, juste pour nous embêter. Alors, quelle est ta réponse, Rogue, ou dois-je t'envoyer une invitation officielle sur peau de dragon dorée ?" 

"D'accord, d'accord. Je suis dans un tel besoin d'air frais que je supporterai même ta compagnie, sur un balai de plus, juste pour en avoir un peu."

Et donc ils retournèrent à la Salle commune avec les autres et en bas au dortoir des quatrième-années pour aller chercher leurs balais. Lucius regarda son SL Mercure affectueusement ---bien sûr qu'il avait un balai de collection, le meilleur que l'argent de papa pouvait acheter, pensa Severus, revêche --- tandis que Severus saisit négligemment le vieil Étoile D'argent qu'il avait hérité de son père. Leur sortie était quelque part dans la zone grise ---un gris virant au noir, à dire vrai --- entre ' Jamais Explicitement Interdit, parce qu'Aucun Élève Sensé n'Aurait Eu une Telle Idée ' et ' Cinquante Points En Moins à Serpentard Et Une Semaine de Retenue Pour Etre Sortis Sans Permission ', donc ils firent d'abord rétrécir leurs balais pour qu'ils tiennent gentiment dans leurs poches et ensuite Severus répéta le Sort d'Invisibilité, cette fois-ci avec sa propre baguette. Ils se glissèrent jusqu'à la Salle commune, faisant attention de ne pas rentrer dans qui que ce soit et se placèrent des deux côtés de la porte, attendant que quelqu'un entre ou quitte la pièce. 

Ils avaient de la chance, car dix minutes plus tard, Nott grogna qu'il avait faim. Severus, qui l'avait vu dévorer trois parts de tourte au bifteck-et-foie avec des pommes de terre rôties et des fayots, fournissant ainsi une base suffisamment solide pour la tarte à la mélasse, la bagatelle, la tarte aux pommes et la glace qui suivirent, porta sa main droite à sa gorge et fit un semblant de vomir très convaincant. Lucius sourit. Ils se glissèrent à l'extérieur derrière le corps solide de Nott et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le Hall d'Entrée. Il était complètement vide. Ils contrôlèrent le plafond --- pas de fantôme. Severus étendit sa main vers l'énorme poignée de la porte d'entrée, mais Lucius le retint. Il tira sa baguette et jeta un sort assourdissant sur la porte, ce qui était une excellente idée, car elle grinçait terriblement. Faisant à Malfoy un signe de tête reconnaissant, Severus jeta un coup d'œil au hall une dernière fois, puis appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, seulement de quelques centimètres, assez pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser.

L'air était merveilleux, frais et craquant, avec une très faible note de terre de printemps humide. La sensation était enivrante et Severus remarqua que cela avait le même effet sur Lucius. Il était difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation de se comporter comme des première année après la première chute de neige. Mais comme ils étaient des quatrième années honorables, ils agrandirent seulement leurs manches à balai, montèrent et décollèrent.

Lucius était très bon en vol et Severus savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer d'imiter ses manoeuvres à glacer le sang, se contentant de quelques plongées "pas trop raides", tandis que Malfoy essayait évidemment tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'empêcher d'avoir quinze ans la semaine suivante. Après un moment cependant, il se calma et rejoignit Severus, indiquant la Forêt Interdite. C'était beaucoup plus du goût de Severus. Ils avaient volé au-dessus du lac, où ils pouvaient être sûrs que personne ne les remarquerait du château au cas où le sort cesserait de faire effet --- mais maintenant ils montèrent haut dans le ciel étoilé et filèrent vers les arbres imposants de la forêt, évitant la cabane de Hagrid. Une fois que la distance entre eux et à la fois le château et le logement de Hagrid fut suffisante pour garantir qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, ils redescendirent, pour presque toucher les cimes des arbres de leurs pieds. Quelque temps, ils fixèrent simplement vers le bas à travers les branches et les feuilles, essayant d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui se passait au-dessous. Mais le fourré était trop serré pour que leurs yeux puissent le pénétrer. Donc ils continuèrent vers le bout lointain du bois où ils savaient qu'il y avait une clairière.

Encore à une distance de quelques centaines de mètres de leur but, Severus pensa entendre quelque chose, quoiqu'il ne puisse pas en être entièrement sûr --- le bruit du vent fouettant ses cheveux et ses oreilles était trop fort. Donc il se rapprocha du côté de Lucius et le poussa au bras de son doigt, pour attirer son attention. Lucius regarda autour de lui et Severus articula 'Stop! ', arrêtant son propre balai. L'autre garçon fit de même et maintenant Severus pouvait l'entendre clairement : c'était un son comme le tintement de cloches minuscules de verre, si aigu que cela ne pouvait pas être lointain des ultrasons. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" chuchota-t-il à Lucius. 

"Je ne sais pas. Allons voir. Baguettes sorties ?"

Severus hocha la tête et tira sa baguette, s'accrochant au balai de sa seule main gauche. Ils continuèrent, plus lentement et un peu plus haut qu'auparavant. Quand ils furent plus proches de la clairière, ils virent un éclat argenté, ou plutôt un rougeoiement faible, émanant de quoi qui soit là sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent, déconcertés et continuèrent leur approche. 

La clairière était grossièrement circulaire et couverte par de l'herbe basse. Et sur la douce surface verte, des centaines et des centaines de petites lumières argentées se déplaçaient. Les deux garçons atterrirent au sommet d'un énorme tilleul et regardèrent vers le bas avec une crainte admirative. "C'est la danse des Elfes des bois," chuchota Severus. "Cela veut dire qu'aujourd'hui-" 

"-c'est la première pleine lune du printemps. Étonnant, non ?" 

C'était la toute première fois, Severus en était sûr, qu'il avait vu Malfoy sourire. Un sourire véritable, pas un petit sourire satisfait ni un sourire moqueur. Mais aussi la beauté poétique du paysage était tout à fait irrésistible. Cela le rendit heureux d'une façon très étrange, différente de l'extase brusque qu'il avait ressentie après ses découvertes sur Lord Voldemort. Ce sentiment était beaucoup plus physique, profond dans ses tripes, où un des dispositifs bourdonnants de Dumbledore semblait avoir miraculeusement été implanté. Après presque huit semaines d'irritation tendue, c'était une oasis de paix béate. Ils restèrent sur leur arbre, immobiles, regardant avec ravissement les mouvements des minuscules silhouettes, écoutant leur chanson mystérieuse, et…existant. Se délectant du plaisir de respirer de l'air frais et d'être seulement deux garçons de quatorze ans, se promenant de nuit.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait combien de minutes ou d'heures étaient passées, quand la chanson des Elfes s'apaisa et le rougeoiement de leurs yeux fut éclipsé par une autre lumière, plus forte, mais moins vivante. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête pour voir l'orbe d'argent de la pleine lune monter lentement sur les cimes des arbres. Les Elfes avaient disparu, de retour dans leurs terriers cachés profondément dans la Forêt Interdite et le silence régnait de nouveau. Le sentiment d'avoir été rejetés de quelque refuge céleste et obligés de retourner dans le temps et l'espace était péniblement intense. "C'est l'heure de rentrer," murmura Lucius et il enfourcha son balai, prêt à démarrer. 

"Attends!" siffla Severus , "je renouvelle le sort, à tout hasard." 

Ils volèrent vers le château en silence. Enveloppé dans le clair de lune, ce dernier semblait étrangement irréel, comme s'il flottait au-dessus de la terre. La lune montait rapidement, et les ombres jetées par les arbres semblaient raccourcir à chaque seconde. Elles diminueraient de plus en plus, jusqu'au point de leur extension minimale et ensuite commenceraient immédiatement à grandir de nouveau et cela rendait fou, pensa Severus, cela crispait le cerveau que d'essayer d'imaginer ce point…il était là, mais il était aussi imaginaire, comme la frontière séparant le passé et l'avenir, comme 'le maintenant', qui défiait la vitesse de la lumière ou n'importe quelle vitesse, en fait, car si vous essayiez de le saisir, il appartenait déjà au passé … 

Quand Lucius le poussa du coude, il tomba presque de son balai. Ses yeux scintillant d'excitation, Malfoy pointa vers le bas. Il y avait une ombre, mais ce n'était pas celle d'un arbre. Et…elle se déplaçait. N'obéissant pas au progrès de la sphère d'argent dans le ciel. Elle se déplaçait parce qu'elle appartenait à une personne. Une personne courte, légèrement dodue qui se dépêchait de remonter la pente vers le château. ' Pomfresh ? ' articula Severus et, avec sa main droite, fit un point d'interrogation en l'air. Lucius hocha vigoureusement la tête et tendit sa main droite, en poing, son pouce indiquant le sol. Severus se tapa le front de l'index droit, demandant ainsi silencieusement si Lucius était devenu complètement fou, mais le visage de l'autre garçon était éclairé d'un sourire malveillant et donc Severus haussa les épaules et le suivit vers le bas. 

C'était en effet Madame Pomfresh; ils pouvaient entendre sa respiration lourde en planant environ à deux mètres cinquante au-dessus d'elle. Elle marchait vers la porte d'entrée, mais au lieu d'atteindre l'escalier y menant, elle tourna à droite et plongea dans l'ombre profonde du mur du château. Après avoir tourné deux coins, elle avait atteint une petite porte en bois, qu'elle ouvrit par un sortilège murmuré. L'infirmière se glissa à l'intérieur et ils entendirent le clic de la clenche se remettant en place quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Le cœur battant, ils se regardèrent. Lucius fit signe à Severus d'atterrir de regarder la porte, mais cette fois, Severus refusa proprement. Maintenant ce fut le tour de Lucius de hausser les épaules de défaite et donc ils firent demi-tour, couvrirent la petite distance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, firent rétrécir leurs balais et retournèrent à l'intérieur.


	13. Chapitre13

CHAPITRE 13 

Il n'était pas aussi tard qu'ils l'avaient pensé. En fait, il était seulement quelques minutes après dix heures--- la danse des elfes n'avait à l'évidence pas duré aussi longtemps qu'elle leur avait semblé. Comme ils l'avaient fait en sortant, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures, qui étaient maintenant rangées en sécurité dans la même poche que les balais. Tandis qu'ils avançaient sur la pointe des pieds le long du couloir vers les cachots, Lucius s'immobilisa soudain complètement, les yeux grands ouverts. Mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il sembla écouter attentivement. Il y avait certainement quelqu'un qui…chuchotait ? Personne ne pouvait être caché derrière une tapisserie, une statue, ou une armure ni dans une niche, simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait aucune dans cette partie du couloir et un regard rapide alentour leur dit que tous les portraits dormaient. Mais le chuchotement continuait tout de même. 

C'était étrange, parce que la source devait être relativement proche, autrement ils ne l'auraient pas entendue --- ici en bas dans les cachots, le son ne portait pas très loin. Décrivant un cercle autour de sa tête avec son avant-bras droit, Severus fit une pantomime très incorrecte d'un Sort d'Invisibilité, mais Lucius comprit et hocha la tête. Le fait que Severus l'ait appris d'un livre qu'il avait temporairement volé de la Réserve de la bibliothèque ne signifiait pas qu'il était le seul à savoir l'exécuter. S'il avait été capable de réunir les informations nécessaires, d'autres pouvaient aussi le faire.

Ils étaient dans une situation très gênante maintenant. S'ils voulaient comprendre ce que les deux voix--- ou même plus, il était difficile de le dire--- disaient, ils devaient s'approcher. Mais s'ils changeaient leur position, il se pourrait qu'ils rentrent dans les autres vagabonds nocturnes. Cependant ils n'hésitèrent pas très longtemps C'était une trop bonne occasion pour la manquer. Lentement et prudemment, ils se glissèrent en avant dans la direction d'où venaient les sifflements. Tous les deux pas, ils faisaient une pause et quand ils furent capables d'entendre les mots clairement, ils restèrent cloués sur place, à écouter. 

"…sûr qu'elle a une retenue ce soir. Après le truc qu'elle a fait hier au petit déjeuner!" 

"Oui, mais et si tu n'arrives pas à la saisir correctement ? Elle pourrait crier et je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui arrivera après!"

"Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la saisir correctement ? Mes mains sont assez grandes pour couvrir son visage entier. Oh, allez James, ne sois pas rabat-joie!" 

Potter et Black. Et ils attendaient évidemment que Tabitha finisse sa détention. Severus était sur le point de commencer une autre pantomime, quand Black parla de nouveau. 

"Bon, alors qui l'embrasse le premier ?" 

"Es-tu sûr que tu veux embrasser quelque chose que Lestrange a embrassé avant ?" 

"Lestrange n'est pas si mal que ça. Son apparence je veux dire." 

"Sirius, je vais vomir ici et maintenant si tu n'arrêtes pas cela. Je sais que tu es…et bien, ouvert d'esprit-"

"Ce n'est pas tant l'esprit que-" 

"Arrête-ça, j'ai dit. Je suis ton meilleur ami, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je dois supporter-" 

"Bien, bien. Je l'embrasserai le premier et je ne dirai plus rien. Satisfait ?" 

James grogna seulement en réponse. Ils restèrent silencieux. 

Sans faire un seul bruit, Lucius tira sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'endroit d'où les chuchotements venaient. Severus en fit de même et, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, indiqua à Malfoy qu'ils devaient prononcer le contre-sort en chuchotant. Leur ensorcellement de plumes durant les leçons de Binns devenait utile maintenant. Lucius leva son poing gauche, ouvrant son pouce, puis l'index et finalement le médius … "_Finite Incantatem !_" Cela n'avait pas même été un sifflement. Peut-être que Miss. Teigne l'aurait entendu, mais certainement pas un être humain. 

Rien n'arriva. Ils se regardèrent, complètement abasourdis. Potter et Black devaient s'être éloignés, ce qui était la seule explication. Mais dans ce cas, le charme aurait dû ricocher et---

"J'ai froid aux pieds!"

Et Lucius et Severus sursautèrent si violemment qu'ils en laissèrent presque tomber leurs baguettes. Donc ils devaient avoir mal visé. Mais quiconque avait froid aux pieds les avait aidés, car maintenant ils avaient une idée très précise d'où diriger leur essai suivant. Bien que le premier ait été visé exactement là … Pas de temps à perdre. Baguettes prêtes … un, deux, trois, "_Finite Incantatem!_" --- rien. Severus pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Pour causer un dysfonctionnement sérieux de leurs baguettes, un champ magique d'une énorme force aurait été nécessaire, mais en dehors du fait qu'il n'était pas très probable qu'un tel phénomène se produise dans ce couloir, il aurait aussi mit fin à leurs Sortilèges d'Invisibilité. Non, non. Quelque chose d'autre devait aller de travers ici. Allez, Severus. Pense logiquement. S'ils avaient utilisé un sort, _Finite Incantatem_ l'aurait neutralisé. Le contre-sort n'avait pas marché, ce qui signifiait, purement et simplement, que Black et Potter n'avaient pas utilisé de sort pour se rendre invisibles. Une potion pouvait être tout aussi bien exclue, car Black était mauvais et Potter du côté inférieur de convenable en Potions. Alors quoi ? Quoi, au nom de Merlin ? Invisible … qu'est-ce qui était invisible, sauf un Demiguise …

Il saisit le bras de Lucius. Lucius le regarda fixement, mais son regard fâché devint un sourire quand il comprit ce que Severus essayait de lui montrer. Une Cape d'Invisibilité ! C'était la solution. Et, de plus, cela allait être très amusant. Mais maintenant l'interaction verbale était absolument nécessaire. Considérant que les retenues de Tabitha ne se terminaient jamais avant onze heures, ils avaient même assez de temps. Se souriant l'un à l'autre comme des fous, ils se glissèrent au coin du couloir et derrière une tapisserie. Ils devaient toujours chuchoter, mais au moins ils pourraient développer une stratégie. 

Tout d'abord, Severus jeta de nouveau leur propre sort. Lucius était évidemment perdu dans des pensées profondes, car il mâchait sa lèvre inférieure, quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement.

"Bien," dit-il finalement, "je pense que je sais comment le faire. Ces deux idiots penseront que quelqu'un appelé leur manteau s'il vole soudainement loin d'eux, d'accord ?" 

Severus acquiesça.

"Bien. Alors, s'ils pensent que quelqu'un l'a appelé, ils viseront leurs malédictions et sortilèges dans la direction que prendra le manteau, exact ? Donc, au lieu de l'attirer, que devons-nous faire ?" 

"Le repousser, bien sûr! Brillant, Lucius, absolument brillant!" 

"Merci," répondit Malfoy , souriant, "la déduction du manteau n'était pas mal non plus. Prêt ? Allons-y !" 

Prudemment, Severus regarda par l'espace étroit entre la tapisserie et le mur. Pas de Rusard, pas de chat, pas de fantôme. Il se glissa dehors, Lucius derrière lui. Lentement, comme des chats s'avançant vers un trou de souris, ils longèrent les pierres, pas trop près , pour éviter le bruissement de leurs manteaux contre le matériau brut. Autour du coin dans le couloir, un peu plus loin, puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Excités comme ils l'étaient tous les deux, il était difficile de respirer sans bruit. Ils avaient seulement à attendre quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le chuchotement reprenne.

"Sirius, assez pour cette nuit. J'en ai assez. Qui sait si elle est là-dedans de toute façon ?" 

Une pause courte, probablement que Black réfléchissait à la demande de son ami. Non, il avait regardé sa montre. "Encore quinze minutes, James, je te promets que nous partirons à onze heures." 

Lucius émit un son moqueur. Ils allaient partir beaucoup plus tôt qu'ils le pensaient et avec une escorte, si tout se passait bien. Lucius battit en retraite jusqu'au coin de nouveau, tandis que Severus continuait le long du couloir. Quand ils furent à distance plus ou moins égale de la paire invisible, Severus pointa son doigt vers lui, leva sa baguette et pensa plus qu'il ne chuchota "_Arceo!_" 

Le manteau, maintenant visible, vola bien plus loin que Lucius et atterrit sous une torche. Potter et Black, également visibles, tirèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes et, comme Lucius l'avait prévu, lancèrent des sortilèges stupéfiants vers le manteau. Malfoy avait même eu assez de présence d'esprit pour le soulever par lévitation de quelques dizaines de centimètres et de le laisser retomber immédiatement après que les sorts des Gryffondors l'aient touché. Potter et Black coururent dans la même direction que leurs sorts avaient pris et quand ils furent presque arrivés, Lucius repoussa le manteau jusqu'à un point à mi-chemin entre Severus et leur ancienne position. 

Potter et Black se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un air incrédule, dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers l'endroit sous la torche où la cape avait été étendue seulement quelques secondes auparavant et siffla "_Finite Incantatem !_" S'attendant entièrement à ce que leurs adversaires invisibles deviennent visibles. Mais non seulement ils n'avaient jamais été là, mais Malfoy les dépassait maintenant hâtivement, vers son complice, bannissant le manteau encore une fois, pour qu'il aille bien plus loin que Severus. Alors Lucius s'écarta, s'aplatissant contre le mur, pour éviter une collision avec le duo exaspéré qui chargeait maintenant devant lui. Severus avait aussi reculé et, avec un chronométrage parfait, donna à la cape un autre mouvement, juste quand Black se penchait pour la saisir. Le vêtement décolla et fut proprement attrapé par le Professeur Lestrange. Sans le remarquer, les Gryffondors s'étaient laissés diriger vers la porte du bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. À la différence de Lucius et Severus, ils n'avaient pas enlevé leurs chaussures et donc leurs pas avaient fait assez de bruit --- bien qu'ils aient été prudents de prononcer leurs sorts avec pas plus qu'un sifflement --- pour alerter le Maître de Potion qui fixait maintenant les yeux sur eux avec une expression qui fit regretter aux deux autres élèves de ne pas pouvoir voir l'air sur les visages de leurs adversaires. 

"Potter et Black," dit Lestrange d'une voix dangereusement basse. "Se promenant après l'heure, dans une partie du château où ils n'ont aucune raison d'être et jouant au Quidditch avec une Cape d'Invisibilité. Comme c'est intéressant. Expliquez-vous !" aboya-t-il. 

"Nous…euh …" commença James, seulement pour être interrompu par Lestrange. 

Dirigeant sa baguette vers Sirius Black, il dit "_Sordomutus!_ --- maintenant, M. Potter, votre explication, s'il vous plaît." 

Severus et Lucius s'étaient glissés aussi près du petit groupe qu'ils l'avaient considéré sûr et avaient maintenant le plaisir de voir les visages de Black et aussi de Potter, même si seulement de demi-profil. L'expression de fureur impuissante de Black était sans prix et ils pouvaient clairement voir que le front de Potter était couvert d'une lueur de transpiration. Lestrange était vraiment un génie, pensa Severus; pour obtenir deux déclarations divergentes --- car les deux Gryffondors avaient certainement été trop sûrs du succès de leur aventure nocturne pour même penser à quoi dire au cas où ils seraient attrapés --- en ensorcelant d'abord l'un puis l'autre en surdité-mutisme provisoire était simplement brillant. 

"J'attends, M. Potter." 

"Nous … nous allions aux cuisines-" 

"Oh," dit Lestrange, levant un sourcil d'étonnement moqueur, "les cuisines ? Vraiment ? C'est fortement intéressant, car les cuisines ---comme vous le savez certainement --- ne sont aucunement près des quartiers Serpentards. Vous avez encore un essai, M. Potter et je m'attends à ce que ce soit un peu plus convaincant." 

"Nous…nous attendions une … une fille," dit James, essayant visiblement de penser rapidement.

"Une fille. En effet. Je n'avais aucune idée que vous partagiez une petite amie. Quoi qu'il en soit, qui est la chanceuse dame ?"

Dans une tentative ridicule de feindre d'être discret, Potter redressa les épaules et dit "Vous comprendrez, Monsieur, que je ne peux pas révéler son nom." 

Lucius éclata presque de rire réprimé et Severus dût couvrir sa bouche et son nez des deux mains pour empêcher tout son de sortir.

Lestrange vint si près de Potter que leurs nez se touchaient presque. "Vous allez me dire qui est cette fille à l'instant," gronda-t-il, "Ou je devrai supposer que c'était aussi un mensonge."

Le visage de Potter devint très pâle et il bégaya "c'est Sib-Sibylle Trelawney, Monsieur" 

Sans le savoir, il avait fait une très grande erreur, pensa Severus. La vérité aurait été bien meilleure, mais alors Potter ignorait toute cette affaire de suicide et de visions. Lestrange réussit garder contenance, cependant 

"Mlle Trelawney, je vois … Maintenant vous me pardonnerez, M. Potter … _Sordomutus!_" Et il se tourna vers Black. "_Finite Incantatem!_ Maintenant, M. Black, votre version de l'histoire, s'il vous plaît et rapidement, ma patience a des limites."

Sirius Black lui sourit insolemment. "Je voudrais suggérer un marché, Monsieur" 

Lucius couvrit son visage de ses mains et secoua la tête. Severus ne comprenait son exaspération que trop bien. Sous-estimer Lestrange parce qu'il avait seulement vingt-cinq ans et était bel-homme était une grande erreur stratégique. Quoi que ce marché fut censé être, cela n'allait pas se terminer à l'avantage de Black, au moins cela était sûr. 

Lestrange sourit seulement poliment et attendit. Black, déjà un peu moins sûr de lui, continua tout de même. "Si nous ne parlons pas au Directeur de vous et de Tabitha Al Faruk, vous ne parlerez pas au Professeur McGonagall de notre sortie. Ni de la Cape d'Invisibilité," ajouta-t-il.

Le sourire de l'enseignant vira de poli à définitivement mauvais. "_Le chantage_, M. Black, est un art très subtil et donc ne devrait pas être pratiqué par des Gryffondors, si je puis le dire. La première chose et la plus importante comme je suis sûr que vous le comprendrez --- est d'être sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que vous pourrez utiliser contre votre victime. Et en fait, je ne suis pas plus intéressé par Mlle Al Faruk que vous ne l'êtes, disons-" et il regarda le garçon attentivement "-par Mlle Trelawney." Black ne montra aucune réaction. "Ainsi je recommande que vous pensiez avant de parler, M. Black, bien que je sois sûr que ce conseil utile soit entièrement perdu pour vous. Maintenant," dit-il, enlevant le sort de Potter, "je suggère que nous allions dans mon bureau pour appeler le Directeur, car je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé à entendre ce petit…accident." 

Il conduisit les deux Gryffondors dans son bureau et ferma la porte. 

"Devons-nous écouter ?" chuchota Lucius.

"Non, trop dangereux. Si Dumbledore n'utilise pas la Cheminette, il pourrait valser au coin du couloir à n'importe quel moment. Je vois quelque chose de mieux. Mais d'abord assurons-nous que Tabitha est en sécurité dans nos quartiers. Avance!" Et il se mit à courir, Lucius le suivant de près. 

Quand ils parvinrent à l'entrée de la Salle commune, Severus enleva le Sort d'Invisibilité de sur eux, puis ils agrandirent leurs chaussures et entrèrent aussi nonchalamment que possible. 

"Hé là!" grogna Nott des profondeurs de son fauteuil, "je ne vous ai pas vu partir, où avez-vous été ?" 

"Dehors pour une petite promenade," répondit légèrement Severus. "Tu t'étais assoupi, et nous avons donc pensé que nous ferions mieux de ne pas te réveiller pour te demander la permission de partir. Où est tout le monde ?"

"Owen et Stuart jouent à la Bataille Explosive dans le dortoir, Sibylle et Clarissa sont là-bas-" indiqua le coin lointain, où les têtes des deux filles se levaient maintenant derrière le dos de deux grands fauteuils "-et Tabitha, Heather et Mathilda regardent quelque journal de mode dans le dortoir des filles." 

"Je pensais que Tabitha avait une retenue ce soir ?" dit Lucius. 

"Non, elle n'en avait pas. Lestrange lui a envoyé une note disant que c'était remis à la semaine suivante, car il était occupé ce soir. Donc nous avons séparé les deux chats sauvages --- pas que cela ait été facile," répondit Nott , maussade, "Elles voulaient toutes les deux rester ici et donc-" 

"Lucius!" dit Severus, se donnant une tape sur le front, "Nous avons oublié les casse-croûtes!" 

"Casse-croûtes ?" demanda Nott, soudain très intéressé, "Hé, si vous allez aux cuisines, cela vous ennuierait-il de prendre un petit quelque chose pour moi aussi ? Je me sens un peu vide …" 

"Bien sûr," dit Severus , souriant largement, "Nous t'apporterons un petit quelque chose. A plus tard, alors!" Et ils quittèrent la Salle commune. 

"Maintenant la seule chose dont nous avons besoin est d'un prétexte pour rendre visite à Lestrange à cette heure," chuchota Lucius une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur. 

"J'ai la migraine et j'ai trop de vertiges pour y aller tout seul," répondit Severus sans hésitation. 

"D'accord, très bien. Es-tu sûr que la Potion Antidolorificus n'a pas d'effet épouvantable si elle est prise sans raison ?"

"Absolument." 

Ils firent le reste de leur chemin en silence, Severus se concentrant à tordre son visage dans une expression douloureuse convaincante, tandis que Lucius entraînait ses traits à prendre un masque de souci amical. Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Lestrange et entrèrent, sans attendre une réponse, comme les Serpentards étaient autorisés à le faire. 

La scène s'offrant à leurs regards enthousiastes réchauffa le coeur de Severus, si bien qu'il était difficile de continuer son acte de migraine. Potter et Black semblaient en effet très abattus, assis sur deux des chaises près de la cheminée, tandis que Dumbledore et Lestrange étaient debout devant eux, bras croisés et l'air moins qu'heureux. 

"Oh, désolé, Monsieur, Directeur," bégaya Lucius, "je … nous ne savions pas … je nous reviendrons plus tard …" 

"M. Malfoy et M. Rogue," dit le Directeur, "Nul besoin de faire d'excuses. En fait, votre visite ici semble être une coïncidence tout à fait chanceuse. Y-a-t-il un problème ?"

Lucius lui dit le mensonge qu'ils avaient préparé et Lestrange alla immédiatement à l'un des buffets, sortit une flasque de potion vert jaunâtre, versa une cuillerée du liquide visqueux et remit la cuillère à Severus qui l'avala avec un dégoût véritable. "Merci, Monsieur," dit-il avec un faible sourire, "désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais cela devenait vraiment insupportable. Et votre bureau est plus proche que l'Infirmerie."

"Aucun problème, M. Rogue. Revenez, si le mal de tête persiste. Bonne nuit alors, et doux-" 

"Un moment s'il vous plaît, St Jean," l'interrompit Dumbledore. "Puis-je utiliser la salle de classe pour parler à vos élèves ?" 

Lestrange hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Directeur. Ou, si vous préférez, je peux me déplacer là-bas avec Black et Potter-"

"Non, non. La salle de classe fera parfaitement l'affaire. Merci, St Jean. Venez, messieurs." 

Lucius les précéda pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe, laissant Dumbledore et Severus passer devant de lui et la referma derrière eux trois.

"M. Rogue, je suis désolé de vous garder ici malgré votre migraine-" 

"Ce n'est pas grave, Directeur," l'interrompit Severus, "Maintenant que j'ai pris la potion, c'est seulement une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Aucun problème, vraiment." 

"Très bien. Messieurs, je suis conscient que ce que je vais vous demander maintenant va probablement vous sembler très peu ordinaire, mais dans ce cas … je dois exiger, cependant, votre promesse formelle et solennelle de me dire la vérité et rien que la vérité maintenant. Et, bien sûr, de ne jamais parler à qui que ce soit de cette conversation." Il leur donna à tous les deux un regard perçant. "Est ce clair ?" 

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Severus espérait que son air de curiosité déconcertée était aussi bien imité que celui de Lucius. 

Dumbledore inspira à fond. "Bien. Cette promesse m'épargne l'ennui de vous donner du Veritaserum. Comme je l'ai dit," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire léger, voyant les regards consternés des deux garçons, mais les prenant heureusement pour du simple étonnement, "Cela va être assez peu ordinaire."

Severus, qui avait lu beaucoup au sujet du Veritaserum, savait qu'il était possible, sinon de résister à son effet, du moins de choisir ses mots soigneusement, à moins qu'il ne soit lourdement surdosé--- une erreur que ni Dumbledore ni Lestrange ne commettraient jamais . De plus, il doutait que le Directeur enfreigne vraiment des règlements très stricts concernant cette potion, en l'administrant sans en avoir précédemment demandé la permission au Ministère. Et même s'il le faisait, il était fortement peu probable que Lucius allait en être le destinataire --- avec son père faisant partie du conseil d'administration et tout. Donc il décida de tout miser sur une carte. 

"Monsieur," dit-il donc, "j'apprécie vraiment que vous ayiez si inconditionnellement confiance en notre promesse, mais je me porte volontaire pour prendre le Veritaserum, si ce que vous allez nous demander a une telle importance." 

Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus et lui sourit. "Merci beaucoup M. Rogue, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Votre promesse est plus qu'assez. Après tout, ce n'est pas un procès, mais une simple question de vérifier par moi-même ce que je suis sûr être la vérité en tout cas." Son visage redevint grave de nouveau. "M. Malfoy, M. Rogue, répondez s'il vous plaît par un simple à oui ou non : avez-vous une raison de soupçonner que le Professeur Lestrange pourrait avoir un intérêt inopportun envers Mlle Al Faruk ?" 

"Non," répondit catégoriquement Severus, suivi en écho par Lucius "Non, Monsieur. Qui-" 

"Ce sera assez," l'interrompit Dumbledore. "Merci tous les deux, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir maintenant." Et il indiqua l'autre porte qui menait directement au couloir. 

"Bonne nuit, Directeur," dirent les garçons à l'unisson et il quittèrent la salle de classe, voyant que Dumbledore re-rentrait dans le bureau de Lestrange. 

"Cela devient une habitude assez ennuyeuse," dit Lucius avec un sourire quand ils s'arrêtèrent derrière le coin suivant et enlevèrent leurs chaussures. 

"Oui, mais je deviens tout à fait bon au Sort d'Invisibilité," répondit Severus et il le jeta.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de classe de Potions sur la pointe des pieds, à l'intérieur allèrent vers la porte qui menait au bureau de Lestrange. Lucius était sur le point de mettre son oreille à la porte, mais Severus secoua simplement la tête, pointant sa baguette et lançant les deux sorts qui rendraient le bois transparent et rendraient leurs oreilles aussi efficaces que celles d'une chauve-souris. 

"…espère vous savez que je n'ai jamais douté de votre intégrité, St Jean," disait Dumbledore, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lestrange sous les regards fixes et haineux de Potter et de Black. "Je pensais seulement que vous vous sentiriez mieux si je ne le faisais pas seulement à cause de notre confiance et amitié mutuelle. M. Rogue a même offert de prendre du Veritaserum--- bien-sûr j'ai refusé, mais ce fait peut être considéré comme une preuve irréfutable." 

Lucius et Severus levèrent tous les deux leurs pouces.

"Maintenant pour vous, M. Black et M. Potter," continua Dumbledore, "je suppose que je n'ai pas même besoin de dire que je suis très, très déçu. Vous avez levé l'une des accusations les plus sérieuses qui puissent être prononcées contre un enseignant et vous l'avez fait sans aucune preuve tangible du tout. Vous avez essayé de faire chanter un membre de mon corps enseignant pour couvrir votre transgression du règlement intérieur avec cette accusation. Deux infractions graves, messieurs : si vous croyiez vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose à dénoncer, il était de votre devoir de m'en informer ou d'en informer votre Directeur de Maison. Mais au lieu de cela, vous avez résolu de commettre cet acte infâme. De plus, vous essayiez de tendre une embuscade une élève avec l'intention de ' l'effrayer un peu ', comme M. Black l'a exprimé avec tant d'esprit. Considérant toutes ces infractions, chacune d'entre elle serait suffisante pour vous apporter une punition très sévère, je ne peux pas exclure la possibilité de votre expulsion. La question sera discutée avec le corps enseignant et bien sûr vos parents en seront informés. Pour le moment, vous devrez aller voir M. Rusard tous les matins après le petit déjeuner pour l'aider à ses devoirs, jusqu'à nouvel avis. Vous pourrez aller déjeuner et dîner, bien sûr, mais après dîner vous aiderez M. Phorme à nettoyer et ranger la bibliothèque. Il n'y aura pas de Quidditch et ni de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour vous, quelle que puisse être la décision des enseignants concernant votre présence dans cette école. Allez maintenant . "

Potter et Black se levèrent de leurs sièges et, sur le chemin de la porte, Black murmura "Ils mentaient, ces tas d'ordures gluants!"

Lestrange ouvrit la bouche, mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide. "Et s'il y a quelque indication que ce soit que vous ayiez répandu des rumeurs sur cet événement déplorable, votre expulsion sera un fait irrévocable. Non, M. Potter," a-t-il dit, voyant les yeux de James se tourner vers sa Cape d'Invisibilité, "Ce vêtement restera sous ma garde, pour être remis à vos parents." 

Quand les Gryffondors eurent finalement quitté le bureau de Lestrange, le Directeur se tourna vers le jeune professeur lui tendit la main. "Je suis désolé, St Jean," dit-il avec un sourire triste. 

"Ne le mentionnez pas même, Albus," répondit Lestrange, prenant sa main et la serrant. "Ce sont des garçons et ils apprendront leur leçon. Aucun mal n'a été fait. Nous savons cela tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Dumbledore hocha la tête et attira son junior dans une étreinte serrée. "Bien sûr, St Jean. Bien sûr." Il le lâcha et dit "Bonne nuit alors, mon ami. Il est maintenant assez tard et nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil." Avec ces mots, il jeta un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée, s'avança à l'intérieur et fut parti.

Tandis que Lestrange se versait un verre de cognac, Severus enleva les sortilèges de la porte et de leurs oreilles, remit les sortilèges d'Invisibilité --- car il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'ils aient résisté au contre-sort de_ Sensacutus---_et, silencieusement et invisiblement, les deux garçons revinrent aux quartiers de Serpentard.

Quel soirée épuisante, mais agréablement fertile en événements, pensa Severus, quand il fut finalement couché dans son lit à baldaquins. Il aurait aimé revivre les quelques dernières heures, mais cela devrait attendre jusqu'à demain, décida-t-il. Il était bien trop fatigué maintenant et demain était dimanche. Sa dernière pensée consciente avant de s'endormir fut que la décision d'aujourd'hui de prendre le côté de Lestrange, et de délibérément mentir à Dumbledore, était au moins aussi importante que celle qu'il avait prise pendant les vacances de Noël.


	14. Chapitre14

CHAPITRE 14 

Ni Severus ni Lucius ne trouvèrent facile de feindre l'étonnement quand, dimanche matin avant le petit déjeuner, ils traversèrent avec les autres le Hall d'Entrée et virent un groupe de Gryffondors enragés, debout devant les énormes sabliers indiquant les points de maison. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la partie de la scène où soit Dumbledore soit Lestrange avait déduit les points--- Severus soupçonnait fortement que cela avait été ce dernier --- mais maintenant ils voyaient que l'aventure infortunée de Black et Potter avait coûté à leur maison pas moins de deux cents points. Bien sûr, les deux Serpentards savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas afficher les sourires suffisants qui essayaient constamment de prendre possession de leurs visages. Après tout, ils avaient joué un rôle crucial dans l'histoire et auraient ainsi fait l'objet de la colère des Gryffondors, si ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot sur leur rôle avait échappé. Pas que Black et Potter ne dussent pas prendre leur juste part de colère. Mais leurs camarades n'auraient été que trop heureux s'ils avaient été capables d'épingler le blâme sur Rogue et Malfoy.

Donc ils participèrent à l'étonnement général qui, dans le cas des Serpentards, était mêlé à une dose substantielle de jubilation sinistre et passèrent dans la Grande Salle. Black et Potter étaient déjà là --- sinon rien d'autre, Severus devait à contre-coeur admirer leur courage, car il n'était pas si sûr que lui-même se serait aventuré hors des quartiers de Serpentard, s'il avait fait perdre à sa propre maison autant de points. Mais alors, ils étaient entre leurs deux autres copains qui, dans une démonstration typique de la fidélité têtue de Gryffondor, n'avaient pas choisi l'option intelligente de participer au dédain général, mais celle prétendument noble de rester au côté de leurs prétendus amis, même au risque d'être aussi évités. Si cette affaire entière avait concerné deux Serpentards au lieu de deux Gryffondors, les places à leurs côtés auraient été vides et ceux qui s'étaient appelés leurs amis le soir d'avant les auraient maintenant regardé de haut et avec dégoût. Mais Lupin le zinzin et Pettigrow le petit étaient là, l'air légèrement tendus et pas trop heureux avec leurs amis.

Même avec l'assez grande distance entre les tables de Serpentard et de Gryffondor --- car les Serdaigles étaient assis, ou plutôt, pensait Severus, avaient été stratégiquement placés entre eux --- il était possible de discerner combien Lupin avait l'air fatigué. D'une vague, tout ce qui était arrivé hier soir revint à l'esprit de Severus. Cela avait été noyé par leur aventure avec Potter et Black, mais après huit heures de sommeil profond, tout avait reprit sa place et découvrir ce que Madame Pomfresh avait fait dehors était une question plus brûlante que jamais. 

Il y avait si peu d'élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour Pâques que cinq carrioles étaient assez pour les transporter à Pré-au-Lard. Les Serpentards virent Sibylle monter dans l'une d'entre elles avec un soulagement considérable --- ceux qui se souvenaient de toute l'histoire étaient heureux d'être exemptés de devoir d'escorte pendant au moins une semaine et ceux dont les mémoires avaient été modifiées n'objectaient pas le moins du monde à ce que pendant quelque temps ils ne dussent pas être constamment en état d'alerte, pour discerner les premiers signes d'un combat entre elle et Tabitha ou pour séparer les deux filles avant qu'elles ne puissent se précipiter l'une sur l'autre. Ainsi, les vacances de Pâques ne promettaient pas exactement d'être une période insouciante, car il y avait un tas de devoirs à faire, mais au moins un de leurs soucis leur avait été enlevé.

Les vacances passèrent assez rapidement, cependant Avant mercredi, tout le monde s'était habitué à voir Black et Potter nettoyer à fond les couloirs ou polir des armures sous le regard fixe et vigilant de Miss Teigne. Formel les faisait travailler aussi, car la bibliothèque avait eu terriblement besoin d'un nettoyage approfondi depuis quelque temps. Considérant le fait qu'ils avaient leurs devoirs à faire comme tous les autres, Severus était tout à fait stupéfié qu'ils réussissent à garder les yeux ouverts aux heures des repas. Tandis que Lupin regagnait son aspect de bonne santé, ses deux amis aux cheveux noirs devenaient visiblement plus minces. Les choses auraient même été plus agréables si Lucius et Severus avaient pu partager leur connaissance avec leur camarades; mais cependant, avoir les résultats de leur petite aventure constamment sous les yeux était très satisfaisant en effet.

Bien sûr, Black et Potter ne furent pas expulsés, car ils étaient toujours là quand les vacances se terminèrent. Sur leur chemin du retour aux quartiers de Serpentard jeudi après le petit déjeuner, Severus et Owen avaient vu les parents des malfaiteurs traverser le Hall d'Entrée, probablement sur leur chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le père et la mère de Black portaient le grand uniforme d'Aurors --- tout de blanc et d'or, ce qui, comme Severus le fit ensuite remarquer à Owen, était une preuve flagrante de la stupidité du Ministère, car cela en faisait des cibles ambulantes --- et M. Potter avait le manteau de Guérisseur et le bâton du médecin. Pour les yeux d'un élève de Poudlard, habitué aux robes noires unies mises en relief seulement par l'exposition de couleurs de Dumbledore, les deux couples semblaient être parés pour un bal masqué. Mais alors, réfléchit Severus, ils voulaient certainement diablement impressionner Dumbledore.

Le soir du dimanche de Pâques, les vacanciers retournèrent à Poudlard et les quatrième année de Serpentard attendaient en retenant leur souffle de voir comment la première réunion entre Sibylle et Tabitha allait se terminer. Ils supposaient tous que Lestrange avait persuadé Tabitha d'être plus raisonnable pendant les vacances et ainsi, quand les deux filles se rencontrèrent dans la Grande Salle au dîner, rien de spécial n'arriva, ce qui fit soupirer leurs camarades de soulagement. Sibylle semblait un peu soumise--- probablement qu'elle ne passait pas les meilleurs moments de sa vie, pensa Severus --- et quand Heather lui demanda comment s'étaient passées ses vacances, elle répondit seulement. "Oh, rien de spécial."

Quand ils eurent presque fini leur dîner, Lestrange, qui ne mangeait jamais beaucoup le soir et était déjà sur le chemin du retour vers ses quartiers, passa en flânant devant leur table, s'arrêta derrière la place de McNair et dit quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon. Owen hocha la tête et le Directeur de Maison continua son chemin vers la porte. 

"Que voulait-il ?" demanda Heather.

"Rien que tu ne veuilles savoir, parce que cela ne te regarde pas," fut la réponse brusque de McNair.

Sur leur chemin vers les quartiers de Serpentard cependant, McNair, qui marchait devant Severus, rattrapa Heather et mit son bras autour de son épaule d'un geste plus possessif que tendre. Pendant quelque temps ils parlèrent à voix basse, puis Owen la lâcha aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait saisie et ralentit un peu jusqu'à se trouver à niveau avec Severus.

"Lestrange m'a dit que nous pouvons arrêter de jouer les chiens de garde pour Sibylle," murmura-t-il, faisant attention de ne pas être entendu de Wilkes et Mathilda qui étaient proches derrière eux. "Donne la bonne nouvelle à Lucius."

"Je le ferai. A-t-il dit quelque chose quant à la raison ?"

"Non, mais as-tu remarqué comment elle était étrange au dîner ? Je veux dire qu'elle n'est aucunement aussi bavarde que les autres, mais elle était certainement monosyllabique. Et un peu vague sur ses vacances, ne penses-tu pas ?"

Ils avaient marché délibérément lentement, et Stuart et Mathilda les avaient maintenant dépassés. Il y avait seulement quelques première et deuxième année derrière eux maintenant, et ils n'auraient jamais même rêvé de prêter une attention excessive à une conversation qu'ils n'étaient pas censés écouter.

"Maintenant que tu le dis …" Severus mâchait sa lèvre d'un air songeur. "Que penses-tu ? Te souviens-tu de quand Sibylle a reçu cette lettre, avant les vacances pendant le petit déjeuner ?"

"Difficile d'oublier, cela nous a coûté cinquante points," McNair fronça les sourcils.

"En effet. Mais ce que je voulais dire est que je me rappelle distinctement de l'expression sur le visage de Lestrange quand je lui ai dit comment la bagarre avait commencé et lui ai parlé de la lettre. On aurait presque dit qu'il l'avait attendue."

Owen s'arrêta si brusquement que l'une des plus jeunes élèves qui avait marché derrière eux lui rentra dedans. "Désolée", gazouilla-t-elle, voyant l'expression sur son visage et elle se dépêcha de partir en courant.

"Stupide morveuse," gronda McNair et ensuite il dit à Severus "penses-tu qu'ils…et bien, se sont occupés d'elle d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Et s'ils l'ont fait, que diable ont-ils pu faire ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr," dit Severus lentement, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, "Mais ils l'ont certainement mise sous charme de mémoire. Je ne l'ai jamais essayé, mais je suppose qu'il est possible d'extraire des souvenirs de l'esprit d'une personne, de les mettre dans une pensine et de les re-implanter à la place de quelque chose que vous avez effacé."

"Oui, mais ne serait-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Je veux dire, Sibylle n'a jamais passé les vacances de Pâques à la maison, donc ils ne pouvaient pas simplement prendre, disons, des souvenirs de l'année dernière et pratiquement en faire un double."

"Et bien, il y a toujours les vacances d'été-"

"Ouais, ce serait super," l'interrompit Owen avec un rictus moqueur, "imagine seulement, elle se souviendrait s'être baladée en vêtements d'été à la fin mars ?"

"En effet. Donc la seule possibilité consiste en ce qu'ils se soient d'une façon ou d'une autre saisis d'elle le dernier jour et aient simplement fait un double du souvenir de l'un des jours précédents. C'est la seule possibilité, car soit ils l'attendaient quand le train est arrivé … non, attends, cela ne marche pas non plus … car je suis sûr que la lettre était un faux …"

"Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Lestrange ?"

Severus considéra cette possibilité, puis dit "Franchement, je ne préférerais pas. S'ils l'ont vraiment manipulée de quelque façon, c'est une histoire très dangereuse et je doute qu'il me le dirait de toute façon."

Ils étaient parvenus à la porte de la Salle commune. "Tu as probablement raison," dit McNair, "Donc je suppose que nous devrons juste attendre pour voir ce qui arrivera."

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Où est Sibylle ?" demanda Clarissa quand ils furent tous assis pour le déjeuner mercredi.

Tout le monde avait déjà commencé à manger. Seuls Nott, Reynolds et Trelawney n'étaient toujours pas là. Ils avaient Divination mercredi matin, si bien qu'ils arrivaient toujours en retard pour le déjeuner à cause de la distance qui séparait la salle de classe du Professeur Coleridge de la Grande Salle. Les sept autres avaient eu Arithmancie et étaient ainsi déjà profondément dans leur poulet rôti. Ignorant la question de Clarissa, Cédric s'était assis et avait immédiatement commencé à entasser le poulet et la purée sur son assiette, donc ce fut Mathilda qui dût faire les explications.

"Elle est à l'Infirmerie," dit-elle, essayant de saisir la cuillère de service des mains de Nott, qui dans sa frénésie de faim l'avait simplement gardée et l'utilisait maintenant pour pelleter la purée dans sa bouche. Avec un soupir et un regard de dégoût vers son voisin, elle renonça et utilisa sa propre cuillère à la place.

"Pourrais-tu nous donner des détails ?" demanda Lucius.

"Oui, mais soyez gentils de me laisser boire du jus d'abord, ma gorge est sèche comme du parchemin." Elle engloutit un plein gobelet, le remplit à nouveau, but un peu plus et le reposa. "Il fait si incroyablement chaud dans cette salle … pas étonnant, elle fait face au sud-est et à cette époque de l'année le soleil-"

"Reynolds," l'interrompit Lucius, "je ne voulais pas les prévisions météorologiques, je voulais entendre ce qui est arrivé à Sibylle. Et les autres aussi," dit-il, indiquant d'un geste leurs pairs dont l'attention était concentrée sur Mathilda. "Alors qu'a-t-elle fait ? Est-elle tombée par la fenêtre, en observant le vol sinistre des oiseaux ?"

"Nous ne faisons pas d'augures, Malfoy, c'est bien trop inexact." Lucius renifla . "Et Sibylle _n'a rien fait_, quelque chose est juste…et bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que quelque chose lui est juste arrivé." Nott leva tête un instant et acquiesça vigoureusement, puis revint à la tâche de se nourrir "Nous faisions de la chiromancie, nous exerçant l'un sur l'autre comme d'habitude et Sibylle avait d'abord été mise avec Edna Kent et ensuite avec Vincent Carlyle. Vous savez, le Poufsouffle."

"Cette stupide saleté née de moldus," grogna Cédric.

"D'accord," dit Lucius, "quoique je sois curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait le rendre stupide à _tes _yeux."

"Tous les nés de moldus le sont, par nature," répondit Nott, abandonnant le couteau et la fourchette, qui le ralentissaient considérablement et attaquant le poulet avec ses mains et dents à la place.

Lucius enterra son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tremblant d'hilarité supprimée. "Je vois," dit-il quand il se fut suffisamment remit pour parler. "Continue, Mathilda, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

La fille roula ses yeux, car elle avait seulement déjà prit une seule bouchée de nourriture et ce seulement en profitant de la distraction de Malfoy. "Et bien", dit-elle, "d'abord, tout était normal. Sibylle lisait la paume d'Edna --- ne me demande pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, probablement quelque chose à propos d'un petit ami, parce que Edna semblait aussi heureuse qu'un Lapin de Pâques. Mais alors, elle a pris la main de Vincent et l'a scrutée et soudain ses yeux sont devenus aussi grands que des soucoupes et elle a voulu dire quelque chose … cela semblait drôle, en fait … du moins au début," ajouta-t-elle d'un air coupable, "parce qu'elle ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson rouge. Mais alors elle a semblé avoir quelque chose comme une attaque et s'est simplement évanouie. Coleridge était bien sûr terrifiée et a essayé _Énervate_ sur elle, mais cela n'a pas marché."

Severus échangea un regard avec McNair, qui était assis en face de lui et sentit, au même moment, que le genou de Lucius poussait le sien. "Donc elle a amené Sibylle à l'Infirmerie ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air excessivement intéressé.

Mathilda secoua la tête. "Pas immédiatement. Elle a murmuré quelque sort que je ne connaissais pas et soudain il y a eu quelque chose comme … et bien, c'est difficile à décrire … que je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que c'était une aura noire …"

"Une aura _noire_ ?" demanda Stuart, interloqué, "Mais une aura est supposée être lumineuse, comment pourrait-elle être noire ?"

"_J'ai dit_ que c'était difficile de décrire," répliqua Mathilda avec une exaspération évidente, "essayez simplement de l'imaginer, ce n'est pas si difficile. Alors, comme je le disais, il y avait cette drôle de chose noire autour de Sibylle et Coleridge est devenue tout affairée et étrange, murmurant quelque chose à propos de Magie Noire. Elle nous a dit de rester loin de Sibylle, a conjuré une civière et s'est précipitée dehors toute vitesse. Quand elle est revenue, elle a dit il n'y avait aucun besoin de s'inquiéter et a continué la leçon comme si rien n'était arrivé. Alors voilà et maintenant je veux manger. Nous avons Sortilèges ensuite et j'ai besoin de quelque force."

Severus regarda vers la Grande Table --- Il semblait en effet y avoir quelque chose d'inhabituel. Madame Pomfresh avait échangé sa place avec McGonagall, si bien qu'elle était maintenant assise à droite de Dumbledore, et engagée dans une conversation apparemment sérieuse avec le vieux sorcier. Lestrange, apparemment pas perturbé, se versait à l'instant un autre gobelet de jus de citrouille et écoutait quelque chose que Flitwick disait. Probablement à propos de Quidditch, pensa Severus. Il espérait seulement que Voldemort ou quiconque avait manipulé l'esprit de Sibylle --- car cela ne faisait plus aucun doute--- avait fait un travail propre. Étant donné la réaction violente de la fille, il devrait nécessairement y avoir quelque enquête et s'il s'avérait que la lettre était fausse et que ses parents ne l'avaient pas même vue pendant les vacances, il pourrait y avoir beaucoup d'ennuis à venir.

Sibylle dut passer le reste de la journée à l'Infirmerie et ne retourna aux quartiers des Serpentards que peu de temps avant le couvre-feu. La Salle commune était toujours assez pleine à cette heure-là; seuls les élèves les plus jeunes étaient déjà allés se coucher, tandis que les plus vieux étaient toujours occupés par leurs devoirs. Severus, qui était revenu de son soutien de Potions seulement quelques minutes auparavant, avait répondu au regard interrogatif d'Owen par une secousse de la tête --- il n'avait simplement pas pu trouver le courage de demander à Lestrange s'il savait ce qui était arrivé --- et s'était installé près de Mathilda pour commencer ses devoirs de Sortilèges. Lucius, qui avait déjà terminé, était étendu sur un divan dans leur coin, lisant et jetant de temps en temps des regards ironiques à un groupe de septième année qui débattaient sur un programme de révision pour leur A.S.P.I.C.s. Sibylle entra par la porte, vit ses camarades de classe et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Avec un soupir, elle poussa les jambes de Malfoy du divan, ignorant son regard indigné devant ce qu'il considérait probablement être un crime de lèse-majesté et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Lucius re-souleva ses jambes et les laissa tomber au travers de ses cuisses, la faisant grimacer parce que le talon de sa chaussure gauche avait frappé son genou.

"Désolé," dit-il, mais il ne réussit pas à faire sembler cela très convaincant. "Ainsi, comment va la succube ?"

"Oh, s'il vous plaît," dit Sibylle et elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, les tordit et plongea la main dans ses poches pour trouver une agrafe pour fixer son chignon de fortune, "J'en ai assez de cela! Ne me le rappelle même pas."

Severus reposa sa plume et décida que les devoirs pouvaient aussi bien attendre plus tard. C'était bien trop intéressant. "Assez de quoi ?"

"J'ai dit ne me le rappelez pas. Es-tu sourd ?"

"Je me fiche absolument de ce que tu as dit," répondit Severus, "je veux entendre cette histoire et tu vas la raconter, ou bien tu vas regretter qu'ils ne t'aient pas gardés à l'Infirmerie."

"Bien, bien, je vais te le dire," dit Sibylle, "Nul besoin de me menacer. Ils ont semblé penser que quelque chose d'assez sérieux était arrivé, car au début d'après-midi, Dumbledore est venu me voir, accompagné des Blacks-"

"Les Blacks ?" s'exclama Clarissa, "Pourquoi diable avaient-ils besoin des Blacks ?"

"Et bien, Dumbledore semblait convaincu que quelqu'un avait fait de la Magie Noire sur moi --- bien que quand ils aient pu le faire, je n'en ai aucune idée --- et donc je suppose qu'il a alerté le Ministère."

"Et qu'ont-fait les Blacks ?" demanda Lucius.

"Pas grand chose, pour dire vrai. D'abord, j'ai dû leur donner un rapport méticuleux de ce que j'avais fait pendant les vacances --- ils ont pris des notes, et je suppose qu'ils demanderont confirmation à mes parents. Et ensuite ils ont fait quelques examens, murmurant beaucoup de sorts que je ne connaissais pas. Et c'est tout. Ils sont partis après environ une heure. Je leur ai dit que j'étais désolée de ne pas pouvoir les aider --- tout ce dont je me souviens est que je me suis évanouie pendant que j'essayais de lire la main de Vincent."

Ainsi Voldemort semblait avoir fait un travail plus que convenable, pensa Severus . Si les parents de Sibylle confirmaient sa version de comment ses vacances s'était passées, il n'y avait rien que le Ministère puisse faire de plus. Sauf peut-être garder la fille sous surveillance, mais devinez donc à qui ils demanderaient d'effectuer cette tâche. 

Tandis que les autres continuaient de parler, Severus reprit sa plume et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Cela s'avéra difficile, parce que la question de savoir exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sibylle s'était emparée de son esprit et ne montrait aucune intention de lâcher bientôt. Ils devaient avoir trouvé un moyen de bloquer ses capacités divinatoires, chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose se rapportant à Voldemort. Ce qui avait été un choix très rusé --- mais alors, cela était Voldemort--- car détruire sa deuxième vue complètement aurait été beaucoup plus visible. En fait, à moins que ces crises ne soient trop fréquentes, elles pourraient simplement passer comme le signe d'une nature excessivement sensible. Et cela, pensa Severus, était même mieux, car la seule réaction logique serait d'empêcher Sibylle de se surmener, probablement en lui faisant faire plus de théorie que de pratique pendant quelque temps. Ainsi le seul danger potentiel restant était dans les résultats de l'examen des Blacks. Mais même s'ils savaient que de la Magie Noire avait été utilisée, ils ne sauraient toujours absolument pas où, comment et par qui.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Black et Potter pouvaient ne pas avoir été expulsés, mais leur suspension de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ne devait pas être révoquée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Les suppositions quant à la raison d'une punition si grave allaient bon train et on pouvait entendre les rumeurs les plus extravagantes. L'avertissement de Dumbledore avait évidemment fait effet sur les deux garçons --- ils n'avaient dit à personne ce qui était vraiment arrivé cette nuit là.

Cependant, l'équipe de Gryffondor devait jouer avec un Attrapeur et un Batteur remplaçants et perdit par conséquent contre Serpentard de deux cent cinquante points. Avant le jeu, l'hostilité envers Black et Potter s'était déjà refroidie considérablement, mais samedi soir, les deux semblaient plus abattus que jamais. Perdre des points de maison était une chose ---plutôt facilement compensée par un effort collectif redoublé --- mais la coupe de Quidditch était une question beaucoup plus délicate. Il n'y avait plus que trois matchs à venir, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, Serdaigle contre Gryffondor et le match final entre les gagnants de ces deux là. Même si la défaite suivante de Gryffondor allait être moins honteuse--- après tout, deux cent quatre-vingt-dix à quarante n'était pas un score de rêve, à part pour les Serpentards--- les probabilités étaient grandes que Serdaigle soit l'un des adversaires du match final.

Les Poursuiveurs---Lucius, Clarissa et une fille de cinquième année du nom d'Hélène Jenkins--- et Ridley Parkinson, l'Attrapeur, avaient été les stars incontestées de la fête de célébration. Lucius avait marqué huit buts à lui seul, Clarissa quatre et Hélène Jenkins trois. Les Batteurs et le Gardien, qui recevaient d'habitude une quantité égale de compliments, particulièrement quand ils devaient jouer contre Gryffondor, reçurent leur part d'applaudissements, mais admirent librement que, étant donné l'absence de Black et Potter, ils n'avaient pas été sous un stress particulier. La fête continua jusqu'aux petites heures du matin---Lestrange pouvait être un Directeur de Maison strict, mais il n'intervenait jamais quand des festivités étaient à célébrer --- et la plupart des Serpentards restèrent couchés le dimanche matin, sautant le petit déjeuner pour privilégier le sommeil.

Severus, qui n' aimait pas particulièrement les fêtes ni célébrer le succès des autres, avait quitté la chaleur et le bruit bien avant minuit et était allé dormir. Pour cette raison, il ne se réveilla pas beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, s'habilla et, avec un regard dédaigneux à ses compagnons de chambre ronflant toujours, alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans l'escalier conduisant à la Salle commune, il rencontra Mathilda.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois levée si tôt ?" demanda-t-il, "tu n'es pas restée à la fête ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je suis partie peu de temps après toi. Bartemius se fâchait déjà parce qu'il pensait que le bruit allait déranger les plus jeunes et je ne voulais pas lui donner quelque raison que ce soit-"

"Honnêtement, Mathilda," l'interrompit Severus, tenant la porte ouverte pour qu'elle le précède dans le couloir, "si Lestrange ne trouve pas convenable d'y mettre fin, pourquoi Barty pense-t-il devoir le faire ? Et, ce qui est plus important, pourquoi penses-tu que tu dois lire dans l'esprit de Barty et accomplir tous ses vœux ?"

Mathilda lui donna un regard blessé. "Ce n'est pas de la faute de Bartemius s'il est plus correct que même notre propre Directeur de Maison. Il tient cela de son père --- ne roule pas des yeux, Severus, je sais que tu le détestes --- et essaye de faire l'honneur au nom de sa famille. Je ne vois pas le problème, honnêtement. Et qu'est-ce qui est si étrange à essayer de ne pas l'irriter ? Je suis amoureuse de lui, alors pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?"

"Et bien, tu es seulement --- bonjour, Monsieur," s'interrompit-il pour saluer le Baron Sanglant qui flottait juste au coin du couloir.

"Bonjour, M. Rogue," répondit le spectre avec un signe de tête digne, "Mes compliments pour la victoire d'hier."

"Merci Baron, mais comme vous le savez, je n'y ai pas de mérite. Je le dirai aux joueurs cependant, une fois qu'ils se seront réveillés."

Un sourire mince joua sur les lèvres argentées du fantôme. "Oui, c'était une vraie célébration que vous aviez. Mais justifiée, entièrement justifiée. Comme je n'ai pas manqué de le dire à Sir Nicholas, bien sûr."

Severus rendit le sourire. "Je suppose que Nick était assez abattu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr, sa tête pendait assez bas, même pour lui," répondit le Baron, faisant renifler Severus. "Passez une bonne journée, M. Rogue, Mlle Reynolds-" Mathilda tressaillit "-et passez un bon petit déjeuner."

Severus dit au revoir au fantôme, tandis que Mathilda réussit seulement un signe de tête timide. "T-tu sembles être en bons termes avec lui," fit elle remarquer quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Severus voulait répondre mais ne put pas, car un fort son de précipitation derrière eux les fit tous les deux se baisser --- les hiboux arrivaient, certains d'entre eux volant assez bas. "Faites attention, espèces de stupides bêtes," murmura-t-il et il releva la tête. Seul environ un tiers des chaises à la table Serpentard était occupé, surtout par les élèves les plus jeunes qui avaient été exclus de la meilleure partie de la fête. Severus se dirigea vers le côté faisant face aux Gryffondors, juste pour se donner le plaisir d'observer Potter et Black. Ils semblaient toujours extrêmement intimidés, ce qui était compréhensible, considérant que leurs camarades de Maison leur lançaient constamment des regards furieux. Lui et Mathilda parcoururent la table pour voir s'il y avait des lettres ou des colis appartenant à leur camarades sommeillant encore, ils trouvèrent une lettre pour Lucius et une pour Tabitha, les mirent dans leurs poches et s'assirent finalement pour manger.

Se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ou dire pour jeter une allumette à l'air innocente mais efficace dans le baril de poudre Gryffondor, pour faire éclater toute cette tension trop évidente et faire perdre des tas de points, Severus réduisit un toast en miettes. Il ne pouvait penser à rien de faisable cependant, en plus cela serait seulement moitié aussi amusant sans les autres --- Mathilda ne comptait certainement pas pour faire des mauvais coups --- et donc il décida qu'il apprécierait plutôt son petit déjeuner et le silence relatif autour de lui. Les élèves aux autres tables bavardaient comme toujours, mais la réduction du niveau sonore dans son environnement immédiat était un changement très bienvenu.

Un groupe de Poufsouffles arriva et se dirigea vers la table derrière lui et il entendit une petite voix excitée s'exclamer "Hé, Vince, devine quoi ! Tu as une lettre du Ministère."

"Ha, ha, très drôle," dit une voix plus profonde. Severus leva la tête de ses oeufs brouillés et vit que c'était Vincent Carlyle, le quatrième année auquel Sibylle avait essayé de lire les lignes de la main. "Tu es en deuxième année, Beckinsale et ne peux pas même lire le calendrier. Le jour des poissons d'avril est demain, pas aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie," dit la voix aiguë, légèrement bordée d'indignation, "C'est écrit sur l'enveloppe et en plus j'ai vu l'anneau d'or à la patte droite du hibou. As-tu fait quelque chose interdit, ou le Ministère a-t-il finalement reconnu les mérites de tes recherches ?"

Cela semblait être quelque chose dans le genre d'une plaisanterie courante parmi les Poufsouffles, car tout le monde rit. "D'accord, voyons voir cela," dit Carlyle avec bonhomie, "voyons ce que le Ministère m'a écrit."

Tandis que le bourdonnement des autres tables persistait, le bruit du bavardage à la table Poufsouffle diminua un peu. Probablement qu'ils attendaient l'effet de leur plaisanterie, pensa Severus. Ces imbéciles étaient facilement amusés. Le cliquetis de bois sur le marbre le fit sursauter cependant, et ensuite la voix fâchée de Vincent Carlyle fit cesser les derniers vestiges de conversation et de rire derrière lui . "Espèce … espèce d'idiots!"cria Carlyle, "Ce n'est pas drôle! Qui a écrit cela, espèce de petits bâtards ?"

Se demandant ce qui aurait pu rendre le garçon si fâché, Severus se retourna, la plupart des élèves aux autres tables firent de même. "À qui était cette idée stupide ?" continua le garçon, brandissant le corpus delicti, "je veux le savoir! 

Maintenant!"

La Grande Salle était devenue complètement silencieuse. Les yeux de tout le monde étaient fixés sur Carlyle, qui était debout là, tremblant de fureur, tenant la lettre de manière accusatrice, tandis que son regard fixe balayait ses camarades de maison. Normalement, les scènes comme celle-là arrivaient à la table Gryffondor, comme ils étaient un groupe avec assez de tempérament. Pour un Poufsouffle, c'était tout à fait en dehors de la normale.

Professeur Chourave, Directrice de Maison, se précipitait déjà vers ses élèves. "M. Carlyle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Expliquez -vous immédiatement!"

Le garçon lui remit le morceau de parchemin. "Pensez-vous que c'est drôle, Professeur ?" dit-il.

Chourave lut attentivement la lettre et pâlit visiblement. "M. Carlyle," dit-elle finalement, "Je…J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une plaisanterie. Ceci," elle avala et ses yeux devinrent soupçonneusement brillant, "ceci_ est_ une lettre du Ministère, leur parchemin est protégé des contrefaçons. Je suis tellement désolée … " termina-t-elle plutôt sans conviction.

Carlyle était debout là, les bras pendant, les épaules légèrement bombées et regardait le parchemin que l'enseignante tenait toujours . Alors il secoua lentement la tête. "Non", dit-il, "Non, non, Professeur, cela ne peut pas être vrai … vous … vous devez avoir tort, ils ne peuvent pas être morts."

Severus vit Chourave presser ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et cligner des yeux, mais une simple larme échappa à ses efforts et coula le long de sa joue. 

Donc Sibylle avait vu quelque chose. Et quels que soient les changements auxquels son esprit avait été soumis, ils s'étaient prouvé efficaces. Seulement Dumbledore ou quelque autre membre de la faculté--- probablement Coleridge---ferait forcément le rapport entre la présumée crise de Sibylle et le coup du destin que Carlyle avait reçu. Severus jeta un regard furtif à Lestrange. Le visage de l'enseignant était impassible mais sa position entière montrait clairement qu'il était tendu. Pas étonnant, il marchait sur une corde raide et pour autant que Severus puisse en juger, il n'y avait aucun filet de sécurité.


	15. Chapitre15

CHAPITRE 15

S'il y avait eu une telle chose qu'une récompense pour l'expression la plus stupide, la plus cliché, à jamais avoir été inventée, Severus était sûr qu'elle devrait aller à "se comporter aussi normalement que possible, afin de ne pas attirer d'attention excessive." Au moment même où vous commenciez à penser à votre comportement, essayant de découvrir ce qui était normal et ce qui ne l'était pas, vous aviez déjà perdu ce jeu. Cependant, c'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. 

La quantité de curiosité qu'il montrait était-elle la bonne ? Ou trop ? Ou trop peu ? Aurait-il regardé la Grande Table à plusieurs reprises, s'il n'avait pas su beaucoup de ce qui se passait vraiment ? Devait-il discuter du problème avec Mathilda tandis qu'ils finissaient de petit déjeuner ou devait-il feindre d'être totalement indifférent ?

"Qui penses-tu qui soit mort ?" Mathilda interrompit ses songeries.

Il haussa les épaules. "Sais pas. Il a dit 'ils', pluriel, donc cela doit être plus qu'une personne. Et à en juger par sa réaction, je suppose qu'ils sont très proches de lui. Ses parents, peut-être ?"

"Peut-être. Mais alors ses parents sont des moldus, alors pourquoi le Ministère … attends un moment! Sibylle … Sibylle l'a vu mercredi! Elle l'a vu, mais cela l'a tant choquée qu'elle s'est évanouie et ne pouvait plus s'en rappeler!"

Bien. Alors c'était cela. Si Mathilda avait été capable d'en venir à cette conclusion, Dumbledore l'avait probablement fait il y a dix minutes. Qu'était-il supposé dire maintenant ? "Cela semble raisonnable. Te rappelles-tu l'état dans lequel elle était quand elle pensait qu'elle avait prévu l'attaque sur les McKinnons ? Je ne suis pas Guérisseur d'Âme, mais je pense qu'il est sûr de supposer que quelque partie de son esprit refuse simplement de revivre cela. Donc il se bloque simplement, d'une certaine façon de parler." Maintenant cela n'avait pas été mauvais, pensa-t-il. Reynolds était tout à fait facile à influencer, alors s'il réussissait à pousser ses pensées vers une explication inoffensive, elle l'adopterait sans doute et la présenterait comme la sienne quand elle le dirait aux autres. Mais il devait faire attention de ne pas trop pousser.

Il regarda vers la Grande Table --- cela n'était pas suspect, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore, McGonagall et Chourave étaient partis, probablement pour le bureau du Directeur. Lestrange, qui devait avoir l'impression que le cheveu tenant l'épée de Damoclès montrait des tendances à céder, faisait un excellent travail, participant au souci général parmi les membres du corps enseignant. De nouveau, Severus sentit le besoin de protéger l'enseignant le traverser, mais résista à la forte envie d'attraper son regard et de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Mais il serait beaucoup plus utile de vraiment faire quelque chose pour protéger son Directeur de Maison. Pas qu'il puisse faire beaucoup, mais il était essentiel d'avertir les autres avant que Dumbledore ne commence à poser de questions. 

Un regard furtif à sa montre lui dit qu'ils avaient été assis au petit déjeuner depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ce qui était un peu au-dessous de la moyenne pour un dimanche. D'autre part, les autres n'étaient pas là, donc partir quelques minutes plus tôt ne semblerait pas suspect. "As-tu déjà fini les devoirs pour Binns ?" demanda-t-il à Mathilda.

Elle roula ses yeux. "Non, malheureusement pas. Nous pourrions les faire ensemble, si tu veux."

"Mmh," dit-il, aussi évasivement que possible, "pourquoi pas ? Mais allons à la bibliothèque, la Salle commune sera pleine et je ne peux pas me concentrer avec tous ces morveux alentour."

Il aurait pu l'embrasser pour sa réponse. "Écoute, Severus, tu reviens de toute façon pour aller chercher tes affaires. J'ai laissé les miennes dans la Salle commune, tu sais, sur l'étagère à livres dans notre coin --- veux-tu avoir l'amabilité de me les prendre aussi ? Comme cela nous pouvons nous retrouver à la bibliothèque. Je trouverai les livres en attendant."

Severus hocha seulement la tête. Ils se levèrent, quittèrent la Grande Salle et se séparèrent à l'escalier. "Je serai là dans dix, quinze minutes!" appela-t-il après Mathilda.

Il dût restreindre la forte envie de courir à toute vitesse, car il avait peu de temps. Mais un dimanche, un étudiant courant aurait semblé suspect--- il n' y avait aucune classe à laquelle vous pussiez être en retard. Finalement, il entra dans la Salle commune et jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, c'était assez plein, mais seulement d'élèves plus jeunes. Donc les autres étaient toujours au lit ou du moins dans le dortoir. Bien, cela lui convenait certainement mieux. Il avait de la chance en effet, pensa-t-il, car quand il ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, il vit non seulement qu'ils étaient toujours au lit, mais qu'ils dormaient aussi profondément. Il tira sa baguette et jeta un sort de sommeil sur Nott et Wilkes et ensuite, par simple précaution, un charme assourdissant sur la porte. Il aurait préféré les protéger par des triples protections, mais cela n'aurait pas été une chose sage à faire.

Rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, il alla au lit de Lucius et tira les rideaux. Lucius dormait en effet, avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Severus le secoua et il ouvrit finalement les yeux. "Réveille-toi, Lucius et fais-vite, c'est important!"

Sans se donner la peine d'écouter les bougonnements et souffles d'exaspération de Lucius, il marcha à grands pas vers le lit à colonnes d'Owen et le réveilla aussi. "Il est neuf heures un quart," marmonna McNair, "As-tu perdu la tête ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas perdu la tête, et j'ai à vous dire quelque chose d'important, alors vous feriez mieux d'écoutez, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps."

"Et pou-"

"J'ai mis un sort de sommeil sur eux. Lucius!" siffla-t-il, lui faisant signe, "Viens là, pour l'amour du ciel, je ne répèterai pas tout deux fois, simplement parce que tu es trop paresseux pour bouger ton méchant cul de ce lit!"

Les deux garçons furent réveillés plutôt rapidement quand ils entendirent les nouvelles. Saisissant ses parchemins, plumes et livres, Severus dit "Vous devez le dire à Heather et Clarissa aussi rapidement que possible. Juste pour qu'elles soient préparées. Quoique j'aie le sentiment que ce ne sera pas seulement Dumbledore qui posera des questions cette fois."

Il sortait déjà dans le couloir quand il se souvint qu'il devait enlever les sorts de sommeil de dessus Stuart et Cédric, il le fit rapidement, courut jusqu'en haut, saisit les affaires de Mathilda de l'étagère à livres et se mit en chemin vers la bibliothèque. Écrire un essai ennuyeux pour Binns allait être une distraction bienvenue, pensa-t-il, car la pensée de ce qui pourrait leur arriver à tous, pas seulement à Lestrange, devenait tout à fait irrésistible maintenant.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Au dîner du dimanche soir, tous les élèvent savaient ce qui avait exactement été écrit dans la lettre que Vincent Carlyle avait crue être un faux et les journaux avaient fourni plus de détails pour achever l'image : Ses parents --- il était né de parents moldus--- avaient eu des amis de Belgique chez eux pour une visite prolongée. Cela avait été leur première visite en Angleterre et donc ils avaient, parmi d'autres choses, réservé un tour du sud de l'Angleterre et avaient persuadé les Carlyles de les accompagner. Le voyage avait commencé à Londres vendredi après-midi et samedi, le dernier point sur le programme d'excursion du groupe avait été une visite à Stonehenge. Comme toujours les week-ends, le site avait été plein de touristes, anglais et étrangers et quand les masses avaient été repoussées dehors à sept heures de l'après-midi, l'heure de fermeture du monument, il y avait eu environ deux cents ou trois cents personnes à retourner aux autobus les attendant sur le parking. 

Les quelques survivants avaient raconté une histoire plutôt confuse à la police moldue, une histoire d'hommes en capes noires et de boules de foudre verte, qu'aucun des policiers ne crut, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du tout des criminels. Selon les témoins --- parmi eux aussi quelques conducteurs de voitures passantes --- un chaos apocalyptique avait éclaté : feu, envol de morceaux de voiture, gens en partie tués par les explosions, en partie déjà pris au piège dans les autobus, des enfants dans une panique impuissante essayant de sortir de la fournaise, seulement pour être écrasés parce que les conducteurs de voitures en approche étaient trop choqués par la scène épouvantable pour freiner à temps. En somme, cent vingt-quatre personnes avaient été tuées et cinquante-neuf étaient maintenant dans les hôpitaux voisins avec divers degrés de blessures.

Les journaux Moldus donnaient cette version des événements --- quelques élèves nés de parents moldus y avaient souscrit et les faisaient livrer par hiboux depuis Pré-au-Lard où ils arrivaient par poste Moldue---et la Gazette du Sorcier ne les contredisait pas, mais ajoutait quelques informations, la plus importante desquelles était l'image du crâne flottant dans le ciel au-dessus des épaves fumantes, devant le fond, apparaissant indistinctement, du cercle de pierres magiques. Les moldus ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni le photographier, mais sentaient son effet : beaucoup plus de victimes auraient pu avoir été sauvées, comme l'expliquait M. Croupton, Chef du Département de l'Application de la loi Magique, si la Marque Sombre n'avait pas causé chez toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux, y compris la police et le personnel ambulancier, un sentiment intense de crainte et de panique. 

Malgré le fait que toutes les victimes aient été Moldues, le rapport méticuleux de la catastrophe occupait les deux premières pages de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les experts de tout domaine possible d'intérêt donnaient leurs avis sur les implications politiques, sociales, psychologiques et historiques possibles de l'acte atroce et des théories diverses étaient prononcées quant à qui pouvaient être derrière cela. Aucune d'elle n'était proche de la vérité.

"De la manière dont je vois cela," dit Lucius à Severus pendant une autre sortie à balai illicite le dimanche soir --- mais le personnel avait d'autres problèmes à résoudre à l'heure actuelle et c'était la seule façon d'avoir un peu de vie entièrement privée --- "c'était un facteur sur lequel Voldemort n'avait pas compté. Je veux dire, quelle est la probabilité que les parents d'un élève de Poudlard soient dans un autobus plein de touristes visitant Stonehenge ? Et les parents d'un élève à qui Sybille avait lu la paume de la main ?"

"Oui, tu as probablement raison," dit Severus, "parce que si quelque chose de ce genre c'était produit quelques mois plus tard, ils n'auraient pas été capables de localiser quoi que ce soit qui soit arrivé à Sibylle aux Vacances de Pâques. Comme vont les choses, il est tout à fait évident que quelqu'un a modifié l'esprit de Sibylle pendant exactement cette semaine. Tu sais ce que je crains le plus ?" 

Lucius secoua sa tête. "Non, je sais seulement de quoi j'ai peur. Que cette fois, ils puissent avoir recours au Veritaserum et dans ce cas, tout sortira, de la tentative de suicide aux autres étant sous sortilège d'amnésie … peut-être même notre petite aventure avec Black et Potter. Cela me rend très mal à l'aise, pour dire vrai."

"Exactement. C'était à peu près ce que je voulais dire. Lestrange ira directement à Azkaban et nous serons expulsés. Toi et moi en tout cas et peut-être Heather, Owen et Clarissa aussi."

"Et bien," dit Lucius et il boucla une boucle, "Dans ce cas je continuerai l'école à Durmstrang, aucun mal de fait."

"Très bien," répliqua Severus, "je suis heureux de voir que ton avenir est assuré, tandis que je ne peux pas en dire de même du mien. Je ne dois pas payer de frais de scolarité ici, mais Durmstrang est hors de question. Les étudiants étrangers doivent payer. Ce qui signifie que si les choses ici vont vraiment de travers, je peux aussi bien oublier l'école et la vie en général."

Lucius fit brusquement arrêter son balai. "Maintenant ne sois pas idiot, Severus," dit-il, "Ou penses-tu vraiment que Voldemort te laisserait tomber ? Si tu es expulsé parce que tu travaillais pour lui et essayais de protéger Lestrange, comment peux-tu douter un seul instant qu'il prendrait des dispositions pour ton éducation ? Je veux dire, il a dit à Lestrange de te donner des cours supplémentaires, donc il doit avoir de grandes espérances pour toi. Non, non, on s'occupera de ton avenir, avec ou sans Poudlard." Et il fit un stupéfiant plongeon.

Severus considéra les mots de Lucius. C'était vrai, pensa-t-il, Lord Voldemort n'allait sûrement pas le laisser à un avenir sinistre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son éducation serait assurée …

Se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant, il fit signe à Lucius de retourner au château.

Ils tournaient à toute vitesse autour de la Tour Ouest, Lucius en tête d'une centaine de mètres et Severus se dépêchant pour le rattraper, quand Malfoy fit soudain demi-tour, de telle sorte qu'ils entrèrent presque en collision.

"Est-ce que tu es complètement fou ?" siffla Severus, "Tu aurais pu me faire tomber de mon balai, espèce d'idiot, pourquoi-"

"Les Aurors!" siffla Lucius en réponse, "là-bas! Ils arrivent!"

Severus prononça quelques jurons qui auraient coûté vingt points à Serpentard, si Lestrange les avait entendus. "Allons voir," dit-il finalement.

Lucius lui jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif, mais se retourna alors de nouveau et, lentement et prudemment, ils firent baisser leurs balais d'environ neuf mètres et se glissèrent le long du mur de la tour assez loin pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait au-dessous.

Deux chariots sans cheval venaient de s'arrêter à l'escalier d'entrée, en haut duquel Dumbledore attendait déjà, entre les quatre Directeurs de Maisons. Les portes du chariot s'ouvrirent et en sortirent deux … trois … cinq … six Aurors! Lucius avala de manière audible et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui fixait les yeux sur la scène avec une expression très proche de l'horreur sur son visage.

"Je n'aimerais pas être dans les chaussures de Lestrange tout de suite," chuchota Lucius et Severus hocha la tête.

"En reconnais-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, mais tu pourrais jeter _Sensaccrus_ et alors nous entendrons peut-être Dumbledore les saluer et les présenter," suggéra Lucius. "Ce n'est pas un sortilège sombre, n'est-ce pas ? Car ils ont sûrement tous les détecteurs de magie noire qui aient jamais été inventés."

"Non, c'est parfaitement légal --- pas que cela importerait vraiment, car je suppose que demain nous serons déjà sur le chemin du retour chez nous …" Severus tira sa baguette et jeta le sort.

"…très heureux que vous ayiez pu venir ici si rapidement. Laissez-moi vous présenter Minerva McGonagall, ma sous-Directrice et Directrice de Gryffondor, Demeter Chourave, Directrice de Poufsouffle, St Jean Lestrange, Directeur de Serpentard et Gideon Flitwick, Directeur de Serdaigle. Vous connaissez déjà Gordon et Astraea Black, voilà Alastor Maugrey, Arabella Figg, Richard Evans et Victoria Babcock. Maintenant venez à l'intérieur, vous tous, c'est une nuit froide et nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. Vous pouvez laisser votre équipement et vos bagages aux Elfes de Maison. Ils les apporteront à vos chambres. Je suggère que nous allions dans mon bureau, si cela vous va-"

La porte d'entrée se referma derrière le groupe de onze et les garçons ne purent plus rien entendre. Automatiquement, Severus sortit sa baguette et termina le sort d'amélioration auditive. Il remarqua que Lucius, déjà de pâleur presque translucide, avait l'air d'être sur le point de tomber de son balai à n'importe quelle seconde.

"Lucius, ça va ?," demanda-t-il anxieusement.

"Ce serait une exagération, mais oui, je suppose que je me débrouillerai. Severus, c'est pire que je l'avais pensé!"

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est pire ?"

"Ils ont les Blacks pour poser des questions au Gryffondors, Figg et Babcock pour les Serdaigles, Evans pour les Poufsouffles et Maugrey, lui de tous les Aurors possible, pour nous!" Lucius ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'avait pas l'air trop bien, bien qu'il ait prétendu qu'il allait se débrouiller.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si terrifiant à propos de Maugrey ?" demanda Severus, se sentant maintenant très écoeuré lui-même, car la vue de Lucius vraiment effrayé était loin d'être rassurante.

"Il est le plus impitoyable des Aurors que le Ministère a employé de beaucoup d'années. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai montré ce petit article dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? L'Auror qui avait perdu son pied droit dans une attaque mystérieuse ? C'était Maugrey. Devine combien il sera en colère. Et combien désireux de découvrir tout ce que nous pourrions savoir. Il est un Serpentard, Severus et il n'hésitera pas à utiliser du Veritaserum. Et non plus, j'ose dire, à nous envoyer tous les deux à Azkaban et faire embrasser Lestrange tout de suite."

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux!"

"Penses-tu que je plaisanterais dans une telle situation ? Non, Severus, nous devons être préparés au pire. Et bien, peut-être que c'est un avantage que d'être préparés. Donc nous pouvons au moins le dire aux autres et ils peuvent se renforcer. Foutu Maudit Enfer! Je regrette que mon père ne soit pas ici. Bien que je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour nous protéger de ce chien enragé d'Auror."

Severus sentit son estomac s'embarder de crainte. Si Lucius doutait que son père puisse l'aider, les choses devaient être plus sérieuses qu'il ne voulait même l'imaginer. 

~~~~ * ~~~~

Ils s'étaient saisis de Clarissa quand ils étaient retournés à la Salle commune de Serpentard et lui avaient dit d'amener les autres filles au dortoir des garçons à trois heures du matin, car c'était un cas d'urgence. S'accroupissant sur le plancher en cercle, dix Serpentards avait débattu de comment procéder. Chacun reconnaissait que, en aucun cas du tout, n'importe lequel d'entre eux ne devait souffler mot de la tentative de suicide de Sibylle. Severus, Clarissa, Lucius, Heather et Owen échangèrent des regards significatifs quand le regroupement se rompit finalement --- ils étaient entièrement conscients que leur responsabilité était encore plus grande car ils avaient beaucoup plus à dire que les cinq autres. 

Il était chanceux en effet qu'ils se soient préparés au pire, car autrement la vue imposante de six silhouettes dans d'aveuglantes robes blanches et avec des manteaux lourdement brodés d'or assis à la Grande Table ne leur aurait pas causé qu' un petit choc. Cela semblait assez mauvais comme cela, pensa Severus tandis qu'il essayait de sembler étonné, mais pas effrayé. Ce qui était un peu difficile, il se l'admettait. Si un solitaire comme lui se sentait reconnaissant de la compagnie des autres, cela en disait long sur la mesure de ses craintes. Un regard à Lestrange lui dit que le professeur n'était probablement pas beaucoup plus à l'aise : il était assis entre Maugrey et Figg et ne semblait pas ravi par ce voisinage.

Severus était étonné que Dumbledore n'ait pas fait quelque annonce concernant leurs visiteurs. Mais peut-être qu'il comptait sur l'effet complémentaire que ce manque d'explication pourrait avoir sur les étudiants et particulièrement sur ceux finalement coupables de conspiration avec le côté Sombre. Plus vous en saviez, moins vous craigniez , essentiellement, c'était aussi simple que cela et le Directeur avait évidemment plus qu'une connaissance de base sur la manière de fonctionner de l'esprit des hommes, et particulièrement de celui de l'étudiant moyen. 

Cela s'avéra être une supposition plus que justifiée. Pendant le déjeuner, tout le monde parlait des Aurors qui avaient fait irruption dans les salles de classe, interrompant les leçons, faisant sortir des élèves pour les interroger d'une façon apparemment aléatoire. Pas complètement aléatoire, cependant, car il devint évident, qu'ils commençaient par les étudiants les plus vieux qui avaient plus probablement commis des actes graves que les petits. Les septième année Serpentard n'étaient pas trop enthousiastes à propos d'Alastor Maugrey, qui avait essayé toute technique d'interrogation possible sur eux, mais--- Severus n'était pas le seul soulagé d'entendre dire cela --- n'avait pas utilisé de Veritaserum. 

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Nom ?"

"Severus Rogue"

"Vous seriez le fils de Marcus Rogue alors ?"

"Ma mère le dit et je n'ai eu aucune raison de douter d'elle."

"Tu joues l'âne-savant, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, gamin, laisse moi te dire que ton père était assez intelligent aussi et un âne de même, et regarde où cela l'a amené."

Severus regardait fermement l'Auror dans les yeux . "Que voulez-vous dire exactement, Monsieur ?"

"N'essayes pas de me baiser, gamin, cela ne va pas te servir. Dis-moi maintenant tout ce que tu sais sur Sibylle Trelawney."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose, monsieur . Elle est dans la même année que moi, elle croit qu'elle est une voyante et elle ne manque jamais une occasion de nous accorder à tous ses capacités étonnantes."

"Je n'ai pas dit ' dis moi quelque vague merdouille ', j'ai dit dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur elle."

Maintenant, Severus était devenu complètement calme. Auparavant, il avait eu peur de pièges subtilement déguisés, de questions apparemment inoffensives, mais ceci n'était rien de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. En face de lui, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un voyou. Un voyou en costume des "Chevaliers Du Saint Graal ", il est vrai, et un qui pourrait probablement l'écraser dans le mur avec un seul poing, s'ils s'engageaient dans un combat physique. Mais les mots de cinq lettres et la grossièreté ouverte n'avaient aucun effet intimidant sur Severus. Il regarda l'autre homme. Il était grand et costaud. Des cheveux longs et noirs, retenus par une queue de cheval --- aucune note féminine cependant, son visage était bien trop sinistre pour cela. De petits yeux noirs et brillants, des sourcils épais, sombres, un tas de cicatrices. Severus pensa que l'homme devait être au début de sa cinquantaine. Avait-il … non, il ne pouvait pas avoir été à l'école avec Voldemort. Peut-être un an, mais Voldemort était né en 1928. Et même alors, Maugrey n'aurait probablement pas fait le rapport. Mais alors, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. L'homme était un Serpentard, après tout. Ne le sous-estime donc pas, Severus, tu sais que c'est une des choses les plus stupides à faire. _Plus un homme est rusé_ …en effet. Fais attention aux pièges simples, Severus. Peut-être veut-il que tu penses qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un stupide voyou jurant. Sois prudent et pèses tes mots.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous raconter … euh, une vague merdouille, Monsieur, je vous ai simplement dit ce que je sais de Sibylle Trelawney."

Les yeux de Maugrey se rétrécirent. "Donc tu essayes de me faire croire que tu es dans la même année et n'as pas idée de qui elle est, de qui sont ses parents, d'où elle vient ?"

La forte envie de jouer avec l'homme était accablante. Et peut-être que de jouer le Serpentard arrogant n'était pas si mal après tout. C'était ce à quoi Maugrey s'attendait, donc il l'aurait. "Monsieur, avec tout le respect dû, je crois que ces détails, en dehors de n'avoir aucun intérêt du tout pour moi, seraient mieux vérifiés au bureau d'enregistrement du Ministère."

Lourdement, Maugrey se leva de sa chaise ---apparemment, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à son pied en bois, puisqu'il était une acquisition relativement récente. "Aucun intérêt du tout ?" dit-il lentement, faisant les quelques pas vers la chaise de Severus, si bien qu'il le dominait maintenant. "Pourquoi ?"

"Sibylle n'est pas une personne très intéressante, voila pourquoi."

"Oh," dit Maugrey, se déplaçant de nouveau et se plaçant derrière la chaise de Severus, "Et qui est intéressant alors, si Mlle Trelawney ne l'est pas ?"

Le miroir était accroché assez haut sur le mur, mais Maugrey était debout et ainsi, pensait Severus, serait probablement capable de voir son visage. Gardant son visage impassible, il calcula rapidement les angles --- oui. Maugrey pouvait voir son visage. Il devait laisser tomber un avertissement aux autres. "Qui est intéressant ? Et bien, monsieur, je ne pourrais pas le dire. Sauf moi bien sûr …"

Le son d'un paquet traîné en bas d'un escalier de métal était apparemment censé être un rire. "Vous-même. Je vois. Et qui êtes _vous_, Severus Rogue ?" 

Ces mots déséquilibrèrent presque Severus. L'écho du baryton riche, chaud de Voldemort retentissait dans son esprit. _Et qui êtes_ vous_, Severus Rogue ?_ Et bien, l'Auror ne recevrait pas la même réponse. "C'est une question très difficile, Monsieur pensez-vous que vous pourriez y répondre, comme cela, à l'improviste, si quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment vous le demandait ?"

"Si le quelqu'un pouvait me faire expulser avant que je ne puisse dire 'Voldemort', oui, je pense que oui."

Maintenant cela était bien meilleur en termes de méthode interrogatoire, pensa Severus. Quelque chose d'autre qu'il devait absolument dire aux autres. "En dehors du fait que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Voldimort, monsieur, je doute que vous puissiez me faire expulser pour ne pas vous avoir donné une image détaillée de ma personnalité."

Il entendit le bruissement des robes de l'Auror et ensuite Maugrey fut debout devant lui, un peu trop proche pour son confort, se pencha et mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. À une distance de seulement quelques centimètres, des yeux noirs forèrent dans des yeux noirs. "Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est _un Voldimort_, gamin ? Pardonne-moi, mais je ne te crois pas. Essaie de penser!"

Luttant pour garder son calme, car il ne pouvait pas supporter de contact physique indésirable, Severus dit "Je suppose que c'est quelque dispositif de torture que les Aurors utilisent pour les interrogatoires--- cela a l'air assez horrible."

Le coup fut dur et inattendu. Maugrey avait simplement fait un mouvement rapide, fort, de la tête. Severus sentit le sang s'épancher de son nez. Cela faisait mal, mais cela n'avait pas été une chose très subtile à faire, pensa-t-il. Seulement maintenant il devait soigneusement mesurer ses réactions, car trop de calme trahirait sa culpabilité. Il recula donc autant que possible du visage apparaissant toujours indistinctement de Maugrey, apporta ses mains jusqu'à son nez et le toucha précautionneusement. Il ne semblait pas cassé et il fouilla ses poches pour trouver un mouchoir. Après qu'il eut essuyé beaucoup de sang de son visage et de ses robes, il croassa "Est-ce que vous êtes fou ? Je parie que vous n'oseriez pas faire cela au fils d'un membre du conseil d'administration, non ?"

L'Auror se redressa, mais ne recula pas. "Tu ferais mieux d'être sûr que je le ferais," gronda-t-il.

"Je dois aller à l'Infirmerie," dit Severus dans ce qu'il espérait être un ton suffisamment geignard.

"Tu n'iras nulle part à moins que je ne le te dise. Et maintenant réponds à ma question."

"Autant que je sache, j'ai répondu à toutes. Et si vous faites allusion à ce Voldi truc, je préférerais pas risquer un deuxième essai, merci beaucoup."

Finalement, Maugrey s'éloigna de sa chaise. Severus dût étouffer un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il se considérait chanceux, car le coup, autant qu'il puisse faire mal, n'était nullement aussi inconfortable qu'un contact simple l'aurait été. A la douleur il pouvait faire face. Il observa Auror arpenter la pièce, boitant lourdement.

"Qu'as-tu fait pendant les vacances de Pâques ?"

Changement de sujet. Mmh. Pas très sophistiqué, cependant . Trop lent pour être efficace. "Rien d'extraordinaire, monsieur. Un peu étudié, un peu traîné avec les autres … rien de spécial."

"Peux tu Transplaner ?"

Renifler était douloureux. Peut-être que son nez était cassé après tout. "Vous rigolez ?"

"Maintenant, tu devrais être conscient que non. Réponds à ma question."

"Bien sûr que je ne peux pas."

"Sais-tu comment marche un retourneur de temps ?"

De toutes les questions inutiles, insipides … Alors son coeur manqua un battement. C'est comme cela qu'ils devaient l'avoir fait! Bien sûr. Il enleva son mouchoir de nouveau et tamponna soigneusement son nez, espérant dissimuler quelque expression qu'il y ait eu sur son visage. "Techniquement, oui. Bien sûr."

Ils avaient pris Sibylle, probablement pendant que tout le monde dormait, l'avaient ramenée en arrière de quelques heures, avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient considéré nécessaire, l'avaient rapportée et mise sous sort d'amnésie. Brillant. Et simple. Mais à l'évidence très efficace.

"En as-tu un ou connais-tu quelqu'un qui en a un ?"

Finalement une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre sans mentir, juste pour changer. "Non aux deux, monsieur"

"Mmh, je vois. Pour le moment, l'interrogatoire est fini." Maugrey se tourna et boita vers Severus, baguette tirée. Pendant un moment sauvage, Severus pensa qu'il allait jeter quelque sort de torture sur lui, mais Auror la dirigea simplement vers son nez et dit "_Absorbeo!_" Avec une sensation légèrement picotante, le sang s'arrêta de couler et ses sinus furent libres de nouveau. La douleur était aussi partie. Severus se leva et, avec un regard rapide dans le miroir, vérifia qu'il ne restait aucune trace du coup sur son visage, sauf quelques salissures de sang. Maugrey semblait les avoir remarquées aussi, car il conjura un tissu humide et le jeta au garçon.

"Essuye ça !"

Avec obéissance, Severus fit comme on le lui disait. Il savait qu'il ne le devrait pas, mais il ne put pas résister à essayer encore une fois. "Monsieur, n'allez-vous pas me lancer _oubliettes _?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Maugrey se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. "Et pourquoi le devrais-je ?" Severus indiqua son nez. "Oh, cela. Qui vous croirait de toute façon, M. Rogue ?"

Severus sourit. "Ils n'auraient pas à me croire, monsieur. Il serait suffisant d'utiliser _Priori Incantatem_ sur votre baguette."

L'homme pouvait se déplacer plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Saisissant le devant des robes de Severus, le soulevant presque de terre, il siffla "Personne ne va contrôler ma baguette, tu ferais mieux de croire cela, espèce de morveux insolent. Dehors !" aboya-t-il, lâchant le garçon.

Redressant ses robes, Severus le regarda calmement. "Bien alors, monsieur. Bonne journée et bonne chance …."

Quand il quitta la pièce, il avait l'impression que son dos grésillait, tellement le regard que Maugrey lui avait jeté avait été plein de haine. La tête haute, Severus retourna à la salle de classe d'où Maugrey était allé le chercher, espérant il serait capable d'avertir les autres à temps. 


	16. Chapitre16

  
CHAPITRE 16

Quatre jours avaient passé et les Aurors ne montraient aucune intention de quitter Poudlard bientôt. Black se comportait comme si l'école lui appartenait, vantant les compétences d'Aurors de ses parents et clamant qu'ils allaient exterminer la vermine --- et les trois autres se bronzaient au soleil de sa gloire. Bien que la présence des Aurors fut dans l'intérêt de tout le monde --- sauf pour ces quelques-uns qui dissimulaient soigneusement leurs vrais sentiments --- c'était un facteur dérangeant. Les professeurs étaient irrités à cause des interruptions constantes de leurs leçons. De plus ils étaient soumis à de longs interrogatoires comme les élèves, ce qui signifiait que leur charge de travail déjà considérable était aggravée par cet ennui continu.

Les élèves, qui étaient habitués à être contrôlés, mais jamais d'une façon excessivement stricte ou manifeste, avaient l'impression d'être constamment observés par des yeux suspicieux --- ce qui, en fait, était vrai. Cela menait à une diminution considérable du niveau sonore et à une stabilité surprenante, du nombre de points de maison en tout cas, mais le calme et l'ordre résultant étaient plutôt ceux d'un sépulcre. Les première année, particulièrement ceux appartenant à la Maison Serpentard, étaient hystériques à la fin de la semaine, car les méthodes d'interrogation de Maugrey ne s'adoucissaient apparemment pas beaucoup avec l'âge diminuant de ses victimes. 

Observer le Directeur de Serpentard tandis qu'il enseignait aux élèves de sa propre maison semblait être le passe-temps favori de Maugrey et ainsi les Potions devinrent rapidement l'un des sujets les plus abhorrés parmi et les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, car ils étaient toujours ensemble pour ces classes. Severus admirait Lestrange de plus en plus, parce qu'avec toute la tension sous laquelle il devait être, sa manière d'enseigner et de traiter les élèves n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Sous les yeux noirs vigilants de l'Auror, rôdant entre les établis comme un faucon qui se serait à contre-coeur décidé à endosser le plumage resplendissant d'une colombe pour rendre les moineaux moins suspicieux quant à sa présence, Lestrange continuait à déduire des points de la maison des Gryffondors là où ses propres élèves étaient modérément avertis, jetait des remarques caustiques à Pettigrow et Londubat et effleurait les mains de Tabitha chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Vendredi après-midi, tandis qu'ils préparaient un antidote particulièrement compliqué qui pourrait neutraliser toute une gamme de poisons, Severus--- il avait été mis avec Nott--- vit les yeux de Lestrange errer vers la table où Pettigrow travaillait avec Linda Farnon, puis vers Maugrey qui se déplaçait alors vers eux. Le visage de l'enseignant était éclairé d'un sourire malveillant. Un regard oblique aux deux Gryffondors, qui murmuraient une discussion, probablement sur la bonne manière de préparer ou d'ajouter un ingrédient, lui dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de gâter leur travail et pas simplement de le gâter, mais de le gâter royalement. Si Pettigrow ajoutait les morceaux de Fougère Quirdrake avant et non après les queues de Dugbog broyées, le chaudron allait éclater … Non seulement sur Pettigrow et Farnon, mais très certainement aussi sur Maugrey. 

L'argument entre les deux élèves s'était terminé---Lestrange s'était dirigé pendant ce temps là tranquillement vers Lucius et Heather --- et c'était Pettigrow qui avait gagné. Comme en mouvement lent, Severus le vit saisir le petit bol contenant la Fougère Quirdrake de la main gauche, le lever, prendre une cuillère de porcelaine de sa droite, incliner le bol pour pouvoir verser l'ingrédient dans le chaudron … Severus laissa intentionnellement tomber son couteau et plongea sous la table pour le chercher. Au cliquetis de la lame de métal sur le dallage fit écho une explosion mugissante.

Il n'avait pas été nécessaire de se baisser pour se protéger, car la plupart du liquide avait éclaboussé Farnon, Pettigrow et Maugrey, le mur à leur droite et Potter et Lupin qui avaient été placé à leur gauche et ainsi entre leur table et celle de Severus. La potion avait viré au profond rouge au lieu du tournesol jaune correct qu'il aurait dû être et Maugrey avait un peu l'air d'un chef italien qui aurait renversé de la sauce à spaghettis partout sur ses vêtements de travail. Ou, pensa Severus, d'un animal sacrificiel qui venait d'être tué. Il préférait la deuxième comparaison, mais n'avait pas le temps d'y accorder plus de pensées, car le chaudron de Potter et Lupin avait évidemment reçu sa part du mélange défectueux et bullait maintenant sinistrement. Traînant Nott avec lui, Severus s'éloigna à la hâte de leur table, les deux Gryffondors firent de même et Severus attendait déjà une autre explosion, quand un Sort de gel jeté par Lestrange bloqua le processus juste à temps.

"Quelqu'un est-il blessé ?" résonna la voix fraîche de Lestrange dans la salle de classe silencieuse.

Le point d'ébullition de la potion était très bas, seulement environ cinquante degrés, si bien que personne n'avait subi de blessures. Elle était légèrement acide, mais pas assez pour faire des dégâts sérieux aux yeux ou à la peau et donc tout le monde secoua la tête.

Maugrey était si furieux que ses lèvres s'étaient métamorphosées en une mince ligne blanche. Heureusement, Lestrange avait résisté à la tentation de laisser arriver la deuxième explosion, pensa Severus, ou bien l'Auror lui aurait probablement jeté un mauvais sort. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que quitter la salle de classe et changer ses robes et c'est ce qu'il fit, tandis que Lestrange ôtait quarante points à Gryffondor avec délectation, dix par personne pour Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Farnon. Après coup, il enleva dix autres points, parce que Black et Jennifer Lyddell, qui occupaient la table derrière Potter et Lupin, n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher la deuxième explosion. Ils n'élevèrent pas même une objection, bien qu'il soit assez évident que le dangereux bouillonnement avait été caché à leurs yeux par les corps et les robes de Potter et de Lupin. Mais Lestrange était d'une humeur si vindicative qu'il était de beaucoup préférable de simplement accepter la déduction sans discussion, car autrement la situation pourrait s'empirer.

C'était le seul dérapage que Lestrange s'était permis et cela avait l'air si innocent que pas même quelqu'un comme Maugrey ne pouvait lever quelque accusation que ce soit.

Les Aurors, que tout le monde s'était attendu à voir quitter Poudlard vendredi au plus tard, restèrent aussi le week-end. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de match de Quidditch samedi, parce que la présence étrangère, à laquelle personne ne s'était habitué car elle était bien trop menaçante et semblait aussi avoir un effet de soumission sur les parfaits innocents, aurait diminué considérablement l'amusement . 

En fait, personne ne montra grand intérêt à passer le week-end ailleurs que dans la Salle commune, car les Aurors devaient demander la permission au Directeur de Poudlard pour y entrer et il était ainsi moins probable de les rencontrer là qu'ailleurs dans le château ou à l'extérieur sur les terrains de l'école.

Dimanche matin, Severus se réveilla parce que quelqu'un tirait avec insistance son épaule gauche. Il se retourna et regarda dans les yeux gris de Lucius, ce qui le fit rougir un peu, car il avait fait un rêve sur la mère du garçon que Lucius n'aurait certainement pas approuvé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Severus, frottant ses yeux et bâillant. "Ne me dis pas que Maugrey est là dans la Salle commune pour un autre interrogatoire. J'en ai déjà eu deux, donc je préférerais m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour le reste de la journée."

Lucius sourit. "Ne me le dis pas! Ce type m'a presque cassé le poignet quand je lui ai poliment demandé de ne pas dire du mal de mon père. Je me demande si Dumbledore sait …"

Severus s'appuya sur son coude gauche et vit qu'Owen sortait de son lit et pêchait ses pantoufles pieds-nus. "Plus à gauche!" dit-il, élevant un peu sa voix, "Encore … encore…oui, tu y es." Owen lui fit un signe de tête, se leva et vint les rejoindre. Lui et Lucius s'assirent sur le bord du lit de Severus.

"Je t'ai copié, Rogue," dit Lucius, "Et j'ai mis un sort de sommeil sur ces deux là-" il montra les lits de Wilkes et de Nott "-et j'ai insonorisé la porte. Nous n'avons pas pu parler en privé depuis presque une semaine maintenant et cela commence à me taper sur les nerfs."

Severus s'assit --- il sentait un malaise atavique d'être couché là quand les autres étaient assis ---tirant soigneusement les couvertures autour de lui car il n'était pas sûr que son rêve vivant de la femme en partieVelane n'avait pas laissé de traces sur les draps. "Vous savez," dit-il d'un air songeur, regardant de l'un à l'autre, "je ne croirais pas ce bâtard de Maugrey incapable d'avoir installé quelques dispositifs d'écoute ici et dans la Salle commune, tandis que nous étions en classe. Donc je suggérerais que nous soyons prudents, même si Stuart et Cédric dorment profondément."

"Penses-tu vraiment que le Directeur permettrait une telle chose ?"dit Owen, déconcerté.

Lucius remua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Mais considérant le fait qu'ils ne semblent pas avoir trouvé un seul indice, je dirais qu'ils sont tous assez désespérés maintenant."

"Quelle jolie fête au petit-matin," dit une voix rauque venant de la direction de la porte, "Cela vous ennuie-t-il si je me joins à vous ?"

"Baron!" s'exclama Severus, "Bonjour Monsieur! Non, cela ne nous ennuie pas le moins du monde. En plus du fait que votre présence est la très bienvenue, il se pourrait aussi que vous nous donniez quelque information utile."

Le Baron hocha la tête avec condescendance et flotta près d'eux, au grand malaise de Malfoy et McNair, qui tirèrent leurs robes de chambre tout près d'eux. Severus lui posa la question à propos des dispositifs d'écoute.

"Non, non," dit le fantôme, "ils n'ont rien fait de tel. Bien que, si je puisse le dire, M. Maugrey aurait certainement voulu passer à une telle mesure, car non seulement lui, mais tout les Aurors n'ont pas l'ombre d'un résultat, malgré toutes leurs interrogations."

"Maintenant ça c'est intéressant," dit Lucius avec un sourire. "Dites-nous, Baron, comment va notre Directeur de Maison ? Il ne doit pas avoir passé des temps faciles."

Le Baron lui fit un sourire mince, reconnaissant. "Le professeur Lestrange va bien," répondit-il, "Bien que j'ose dire que la situation actuelle, si elle continue beaucoup plus longtemps, lui fera subir une dépression nerveuse."

"Étiez-vous présent quand Maugrey l'a interrogé ?" demanda Owen.

"Oh oui, j'y étais," dit le fantôme d'un air mécontent.

"Et est-ce que Maugrey …je veux dire, a-t-il traité Lestrange aussi mal que nous ?"

"Pire," répondit le fantôme, son visage devenant quelques nuances plus sombre si bien qu'il était maintenant de la couleur du granit. "Vous savez probablement que le Directeur --- Et j'apprécie vraiment sa fermeté à cet égard --- n'a pas permis l'utilisation de Veritaserum durant n'importe lequel des interrogatoires-"

"Mais pourquoi ?" dit Severus à brûle-pourpoint, "Désolé de vous interrompre, Baron, mais aussi heureux que je sois qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, quelle était sa raison pour ne pas le permettre ?"

"Oui," dit le spectre, lui donnant un regard aigu, "je suppose que vous en êtes heureux, vous tous -" et il fit passer son regard pénétrant sur tous "-mais vous devez savoir que le Directeur de Poudlard, bien qu'il soit en excellents termes avec le Ministère, n'était pas du tout heureux de la tournure que les événements ont pris." Les trois garçons écoutaient en retenant leur souffle. " Vous voyez, "continua le Baron," Professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais pensé que qui que ce soit dans cette école soit directement impliqué dans ce qui est arrivé à Mlle Trelawney. Bien sûr, il était de son devoir d'informer le Ministère et peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'ils envoient un Auror pour effectuer quelque enquête, mais je vous assure que ce n'a jamais été son intention de faire …occuper son école par six d'entre eux. Poudlard a toujours été une institution indépendante et le Directeur est très certainement la dernière personne à désirer quelque changement que ce soit à cette condition particulière. En outre, "continua le fantôme," il ne sait que trop bien combien le Ministère est désespéré, car ils n'ont pas encore été capables d'identifier les criminels responsables des deux crimes qui ont causé un tel tumulte. Le proverbe qui dit ' des temps désespérés exigent des mesures désespérées' prend une signification assez désagréable quand le Ministère est impliqué. Les Aurors ne sont pas soumis à un contrôle très strict, donc personne, pas même le Directeur, ne peut assurer d'une façon satisfaisante que ce que ses professeurs ou élèves disent sous l'influence du sérum de vérité sera traité de manière confidentielle. "

"Est-ce qu'ils manquent vraiment à ce point d'indices ?" demanda Severus, essayant d'avoir l'air simplement curieux.

"Oh, oui. Du moins c'était ce que les Aurors essayaient d'utiliser comme argument pour utiliser du Veritaserum. Mais Dumbledore est resté inflexible, leur disant qu'ils devraient lui en donner d'abord, avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire avec qui que ce soit d'autre."

"O Combien Gryffondor, mais ô combien brillant," murmura Lucius.

"En effet, M. Malfoy, mais avoir un Directeur qui a non seulement été un Gryffondor, mais, dans une très grande mesure, est dépourvu des préjugés habituels concernant notre maison est beaucoup dans notre intérêt. Armando Dippet, puisse son âme trouver la paix, n'aurait jamais résisté au Ministère de cette façon."

"Je sais," dit Lucius "Mon père m'a raconté plus d'une histoire sur Dippet."

Le spectre hocha la tête. "Oui, il n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler une personnalité forte. Comme je l'ai dit, le Directeur était parfaitement prêt à faire utiliser le sérum de vérité sur lui-même --- ou du moins, c'était ce que les Aurors pensaient --- mais personne ayant tous ses esprits ne rêverait jamais de faire une telle chose. Ce qui était," dit-il, riant sous cape "exactement l'argument des Blacks. Mais Dumbledore a osé leur expliquer où exactement était la différence entre le lui administrer à lui et de l'administrer à quiconque d'autre dans cette école, sans tenir compte de leur affiliation de maison. Pas que j'approuve généralement cette sorte des vues égalitaires, mais dans ce cas particulier, elles nous ont servi."

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent. "Et donc Maugrey se défoule sur nous," murmura Lucius.

"Exactement, M. Malfoy. Sur vous et sur votre Directeur de Maison. Et d'une façon très douteuse, si je peux le dire. Non seulement il a soumis certains des plus vieux élèves à des méthodes d'interrogatoire qui, du moins à mon avis, étaient dangereusement près de la torture-"

"Vous pouvez répéter cela," murmura Severus.

"En effet. Mais il a aussi utilisé le Sortilège d'Endoloris-"

"Quoi ?" S'exclamèrent tous trois à l'unisson.

"Vous m'avez bien entendu. Il a utilisé le Sortilège d'Endoloris sur le Professeur Lestrange, même si seulement pendant quelques secondes."

"Qu'est-ce que Lestrange a fait ?" demanda Severus.

"Hurlé," répondit le Baron sèchement.

"Euh … ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Baron. Ce que je voulais dire était : est-il allé voir Dumbledore ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Et il y a eu une querelle terrible entre le Directeur et M. Maugrey. Ils peuvent être de vieux amis, mais vous savez comment le Directeur protège avec acharnement ceux qui ont été confiés à sa responsabilité."

"Est-ce que les autres sont aussi impitoyables que Maugrey ?" demanda McNair.

"Non, parce qu'ils ne doivent pas prouver que, bien qu'ils aient été dans une prétendument _mauvaise_ maison, ils se sont avérés être du côté du Bien. Bien que," dit le Baron d'un air songeur, "Mme. Figg seconde M. Maugrey de peu. Mais alors, Serdaigle _est_ une Maison assez ambigue.---maintenant, messieurs, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions urgentes, je vais prendre mon congé."

"Pourriez-vous dire au Professeur Lestrange, la prochaine fois que vous le verrez en privé, que-" Severus pesa soigneusement ses mots "-qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter à notre sujet ?"

"Je le ferai très certainement," répondit le Baron gravement, il inclina la tête vers chacun d'entre eux et flotta à travers le mur suivant.

"Endoloris!" murmura Lucius, "quel bâtard!"

"Oui," acquiesça Owen, "Et si vous me le demandez, nous avons de la chance qu'il ne l'ait pas essayé sur nous aussi. Écoute, Lucius, ne pourrais-tu pas suggérer quelque entraînement de Quidditch à Clarissa ? Severus et moi pourrions nous risquer à venir regarder et Clarissa peut emmener Heather avec elle. Comme cela nous aurions un petit moment pour discuter de choses en bas sur le terrain de Quidditch."

"Bien," dit Lucius, "Bougeons nous, alors. Mais d'abord je dois réveiller ces deux dormeurs."

~~~~ * ~~~~

Ils avaient effectué leur petite manoeuvre avec succès et étaient maintenant dans la descente vers le terrain de Quidditch, tous portant leurs balais.

"C'est inutile à moins que vous, Heather et Severus ne puissez aussi voler,"avait expliqué Lucius et les autres avaient été d'accord, même si à contre-cœur--- particulièrement Severus. "Car s'ils nous voient assis là au lieu d'être en vol, ils deviendront suspicieux et si deux volent et les autres regardent, nous pouvons aussi bien rester là où nous sommes."

"Ouais, mais nous ne pouvons pas parler en volant," essaya Severus de raisonner, "Et si vous vous attendez à ce que j'esquive des Cognards, je ---"

"Bien sûr que nous n'utiliserons pas de Cognards, Rogue, espèce d'idiot," gronda Lucius, "Nous nous entraînerons seulement avec le Souafle tu peux faire cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus grogna. "Mais tout de même," insista-t-il, "Il y a le problème de la communication. Que veux-tu faire ? Crier ?"

Lucius roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que non. Mais tu n'es pas le seul qui peut trouver des petits sorts utiles de temps en temps. Jamais entendu parler de _Exaudio_ ?" Se sentant mortifié, Severus secoua la tête négativement. "C'est ce que je pensais. Ne me fixe pas comme ça, Sev. L'important c'est _que quelqu'un_ l'ait trouvé, pas qui l'a fait." Et il continua à expliquer comment le sortilège marchait.

Ainsi, avant qu'ils n'aient commencé leur soi-disant entraînement, ils se glissèrent tous dans le vestiaire, enlevèrent leurs robes et jetèrent _Exaudio_. Chacun d'entre eux devait l'exécuter sur tous les autres, pour que tous les cinq soient capables d'entendre ce que les autres disaient, même si c'était chuchoté. Alors, ils quittèrent l'espace clos, pour arriver directement sur la pelouse ovale du terrain, enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent.

C'était une sensation très étrange et une à laquelle vous deviez vous habituer, pensa Severus, que d'entendre les voix des autres comme s'ils étaient assis à l'intérieur de son oreille. Ils devaient être disciplinés cependant, car ils ne pouvaient parler que un par un. Autrement, les mots devenaient inintelligibles.

Quand eurent résolu ce problème, Owen dit. "Bien, les filles, dites-nous comment ce vieux chien enragé vous a traitées."

Heather et Clarissa firent un compte-rendu méticuleux comment leurs interrogatoires s'étaient passés.

"N'a-t-il pas mentionné Voldemort à l'une d'entre vous ?"demanda Severus, tombant presque de son balai, parce qu'il n'était pas trop adroit à attraper le Souafle en gardant son équilibre.

Clarissa et Heather répondirent négativement. "Étrange", dit Lucius, "ce vieux bâtard pense-t-il que Lord Voldemort n'acceptera pas de femmes dans la fraternité ? Il est un Serpentard, il doit savoir que nous traitons les femmes comme nos égales. À la différence de ces matchos de Gryffondor," ajouta-t-il.

"Vrai," dit Clarissa, "mais je ne nierai pas que cette fois, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir été traitée comme une égale. Autrement Maugrey aurait pu nous battre aussi. Mais qu'a-t-il dit à propos de Voldemort ?"

"À moi," dit Owen, "il n'a pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Maugrey l'a simplement mentionné, je pense que ses mots étaient quelque chose comme ' À moins que tu ne me dises la vérité, je vais te faire expulser avant que tu ne puisses dire Voldemort. ' Quelque chose comme ça."

Severus sourit. "Pas très imaginatif, je dirais. J'aurais attendu mieux d'un Auror. Il a fait la même chose avec moi."

"Moi aussi," dit Lucius. "Je n'y ai pas même réagi. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux."

"Je lui ai demandé si c'était meilleur que le Vieux d'Ogden," dit Owen et tout le monde rit.

"J'ai feint de croire que c'était un dispositif de torture," fit remarquer Severus, provoquant ainsi une nouvelle vague d'hilarité. Alors il leur parla du retourneur de temps et de sa théorie sur comment Voldemort et les autres auraient pu mettre leur plan en action.

"Oui," dit Heather, "cela à l'air très plausible. Mais ne peuvent-ils pas détecter le Sortilège de Mémoire ?"

"Bien sûr qu'ils le peuvent, stupide," répondit McNair, "Et alors ? L' important est qu'ils n'essayent pas de le rompre, ce qu'ils ne feraient jamais, puisque c'est trop dangereux. Elle finirait presque certainement à Sainte Mangouste s'ils essayaient de le défaire."

"Mais alors il semble que la lettre qu'elle ait reçue n'ait pas été un faux après tout," dit Heather d'un air songeur, "Car si elle n'était pas restée avec ses parents, ils l'auraient déjà découvert."

"C'est ce qui continue à me perturber," acquiesça Severus, "Comment ont-ils fait en sorte que ses parents la rappellent à la maison pendant les vacances ?"

Lucius poussa un soupir théâtral. "Si tu utilisais ton cerveau pour penser, juste pour changer, tu aurais moins de questions à te perturber, Rogue. C'est facile, vraiment : Comment fais-tu faire à quelqu'un ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?"

"Vous pensez qu'ils ont recouru au-"

"Bien sûr qu'ils ont utilisé le sortilège d'Imperius. Ou peux-tu penser à autre chose d'aussi simple et efficace ?"

Ils avaient été à l'extérieur depuis environ deux heures quand Clarissa attira leur attention sur une silhouette noire émergeant de l'entrée de château et commençant à marcher en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

"Et bien, au moins cela ne peut pas être Maugrey," observa Owen, "Car il n'abandonnerait jamais son impressionnant uniforme blanc. Bien que je doive dire qu'il avait l'air super quand Pettigrow l'a trempé avec l'antidote gâté."

"Ne ferions-nous pas mieux d'enlever le sort _Exaudio_ ?" aventura Severus.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et donc ils tirèrent leurs baguettes et, volant devant l'un l'autre, jetèrent _Finite Incantatem_, jusqu'à ce que tous les liens soient brisés.

Après quelques minutes, ils furent capables de discerner que la silhouette noire n'était personne d'autre que leur Directeur de Maison, portant un balai. Était-ce une bonne idée, pensa Severus --- après tout, le but de mettre en scène une quasi-querelle entre les cinq d'entre eux pendant le petit déjeuner avait été de rendre leur sortie de groupe aussi inaperçue que possible. Mais si Lestrange allait les rejoindre maintenant …

"Bonjour, tout le monde!" appela Lestrange, quand il les eut rejoints un peu plus tard. "Vous serez heureux d'entendre que votre présence au château est exigée immédiatement. M. Maugrey m'a envoyé ici pour aller vous chercher, car il y aura une autre tournée d'interrogatoires."

"Dimanche!" s'exclama Clarissa, "Ces enculés ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser en paix, juste cette fois ?"

"Même si j'aurais pu formuler cela d'une manière moins offensive, Mlle Rosier, le sens sous-jacent aurait été le même. Venez maintenant, vous tous, de peur que M. Maugrey ne nous appelle par _Accio_!"

~~~~ * ~~~~

Lundi, même la maîtrise de soi imperturbable de McGonagall était allée au caniveau. Elle était irritable et rabrouait tout le monde, y compris --- comme Severus l'entendit d'un groupe de Gryffondors passant --- de sa propre maison. Si les points de maison avaient été stables pendant une semaine entière parce que les élèves étaient trop soumis pour faire autre chose que respirer et prendre des notes pendant les cours, ils semblèrent être sujets à une sorte de glissement de terrain à partir de lundi matin. La patience de tous les enseignants s'amincissait et on dit même de Flitwick qu'il avait ôté dix points à un sixième année de Poufsouffle pour une infraction somme toute mineure. Donc ce fut avec des sentiments mitigés que le groupe de Serpentard entra dans la salle de Métamorphose lundi après-midi. McGonagall les attendait déjà. Lucius poussa Severus du coude et fit un geste vers la main droite du professeur, dont les doigts battaient un rythme irrégulier sur le bureau, ce que McGonagall ne faisait jamais à moins d'être vraiment irritée. 

Non seulement les quatrième année, mais tous les Serpentards, jusqu'au plus jeune première année, avaient eu depuis le petit déjeuner, aux classes du matin et au déjeuner des visages pâles et des cercles sombres sous leurs yeux, car Maugrey les avait gardés dans la salle commune pour plus de douze heures---des sandwichs avaient été apportés pour le déjeuner et le dîner --- les appelant un à un au dortoir des filles de première-année qu'il utilisait pour ses fins, leur permettant d'aller aux toilettes seulement avec sa permission et en compagnie d'un préfet. Il avait posé les mêmes questions à maintes reprises et si les réponses différaient ne serait-ce que par un seul mot, il les accusait de mentir. À dix heures, les petits étaient devenus fatigués, mais l'Auror n'avait pas permis de conjurer de matelas ou de couvertures, et donc ils s'étaient accommodés sur des lits de fortune faits de chaises et couverts de robes. Les plus vieux élèves étaient donc restés assis sur le sol, nerveux et tremblant sans leurs robes, jusqu'à minuit bien passé. De là il était compréhensible que personne ne soit trop enthousiaste à la perspective de double Métamorphose avec une McGonagall fortement irritable.

La leçon ne se passa pas trop bien. La tâche d'aujourd'hui était de transformer un écureuil en un bouquet de pâquerettes et de nouveau en écureuil, ce qui aurait été un travail exigeant même en temps normal. Severus avait senti un mal de tête aigu venir déjà pendant le déjeuner et maintenant il s'était développé en une migraine totale. Tandis que McGonagall arpentait la salle de classe, délimitant la partie théorique de la tâche, ils étaient sensés prendre des notes, ce qu'il fit avec obéissance, de même que les autres. Après dix minutes d'écriture continue cependant, les lettres commençaient à nager devant ses yeux et la douleur devenait insupportable. Severus reposa sa plume, ayant l'intention de fermer les yeux un instant et, pour rendre l'obscurité aussi complète que possible, les couvrit de ses mains. Malheureusement, c'était exactement le moment où McGonagall choisit pour regarder dans sa direction.

"M. Rogue! Si ce que je dis vous ennuie au point de vous endormir, vous pouvez aussi bien quitter cette salle de classe!"

Sa voix n'était pas excessivement perçante, mais dans sa condition, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un coupait dans son cerveau avec un couteau incandescent. Rassemblant toute sa force de volonté, il souleva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. "Désolé, Professeur," dit-il, "Mais j'ai ce mal de tête épouvantable-"

"Je ne suis pas intéressé par votre santé, M. Rogue et vous prêterez attention durant mes cours, merci!"

Une vague de nausée le balaya et il réussit à peine à retenir la forte envie de vomir partout sur la table. La pensée de ce que McGonagall aurait dû dire, s'il n'avait pas été capable de résister, le fit sourire malgré lui. C'était la goutte d'eau pour l'enseignant. "J'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour manque de respect!" cria-t-elle, lui faisant regretter de ne pas pouvoir couvrir ses oreilles, mais cela aurait augmenté sa fureur encore plus. "Et vous irez voir votre Directeur de Maison pour une retenue."

"Bien sûr," répliqua Severus, "À moins qu'il ne soit actuellement en train d'être torturé par M. Maugrey."

Lucius le regarda la bouche ouverte--- pas même lui n'aurait osé dire une telle chose quand il était clair que rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que la tempête ne retombe était la stratégie la plus sage. 

McGonagall devint blanche comme un linge et s'avança à grands pas vers lui. "Vous irez voir le Directeur immédiatement!" siffla-t-elle, "Et, juste pour éviter que vous lui racontiez un de vos petits mensonges, vous lui donnerez un petit mot."

Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à griffonner furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin.

"Est-ce que tu es fou ?" dit Lucius.

"Migraine!" répondit Severus et Lucius hocha la tête, roulant ses yeux.

Quand elle eut fini, McGonagall fit signe à Severus de venir chercher le mot. Il se leva de son siège, titubant légèrement, alla à son bureau et prit le mot. L'enseignant le regarda avec des yeux rétrécis---à l' évidence elle remarquait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à son insubordination qu'un simple désir de méchanceté.

"M. Rogue," dit-elle d'une voix basse, "est-ce que vous êtes malade ?"

"J'ai quelque chose comme la mère de toutes les migraines," répondit-il faiblement.

McGonagall prit ses lunettes, les replia et les mit dans une poche de ses robes. "Je vois," dit-elle avec un ton plus clément, "la déduction de dix points et la retenue restent valables, M. Rogue, mais au lieu d'aller voir le Directeur, vous irez voir Madame Pomfresh chercher quelque chose pour votre mal de tête. Et ne revenez pas ici à moins que vous ne vous sentiez assez bien."

Severus la remercia faiblement et quitta la salle de classe, marchant très soigneusement, parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de soumettre son cerveau à des vibrations inutiles ou à des chocs.

Quand l'infirmière le vit entrer à l'Infirmerie, elle secoua la tête avec désapprobation et saisit la fiole contenant la Potion Antidolorificus. "Migraine de nouveau, Severus ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai peur que oui, Madame Pomfresh. La pire depuis longtemps. Je suppose que c'est l'effet combiné du stress et du temps."

La sorcière le regarda avec curiosité tandis qu'il avalait deux pleines cuillères du liquide. "Stress? Quel stress, Severus ? Les examens sont à des années lumières … Viens, allonge-toi un instant."

Il s'allongea sur l'un des lits et ferma les yeux, sentant l'infirmière s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. "Quel stress ?" répéta-t-elle, mettant une main fraîche sur son front.

"Vous n'avez pas entendu parler des méthodes d'interrogatoire assez draconiennes de M. Maugrey hier ?"

Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas entendu parler du marathon investigateur de l'Auror et donc Severus le lui raconta en quelques mots. 

"C'est une atrocité!" dit-elle. "On ne devrait pas lui permettre de faire cela à de simples enfants. Je sais que des choses étranges se passent, mais après tout, c'est Poudlard et pas Azkaban."

Severus acquiesça de tout coeur et s'assoupit ensuite. Quand Madame Pomfresh le réveilla, il était presque l'heure de dîner et il partit à la hâte vers la Grande Salle. Comme toujours après ses attaques de migraine, il se sentait un peu chancelant, mais essentiellement bien, à cause de la simple absence de douleur. Il était à peu près à au coin du couloir, se demandant ce qu'il allait manger, espérant que les elfes avaient préparé de la purée, qu'il aimait, quand il entendit la voix de Lupin appeler le Directeur. Severus s'arrêta et, juste pour être en sécurité, s'avança dans l'ombre de la statue de Bangolf Ressemble Chauve-souris dont le manteau, drapé sur ses bras allongés comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris, offrait une excellente protection.

"Oui, M. Lupin ?" fit la voix de Dumbledore.

"Directeur, désolé de vous déranger, je sais que vous en avez assez sur vos épaules, mais je suis si inquiet …" Lupin semblait l'être extrêmement , car il avait fait sortir les mots si rapidement qu'ils étaient presque inintelligibles.

"Calmez-vous, M. Lupin, calmez-vous. Maintenant, quel est le problème ?"

"C'est les Aurors, Monsieur et … et la prochaine pleine lune est dans moins d'une semaine, alors je suis inquiet … et s'ils ne partent pas à temps ? Ils sont partout, vous savez cela mieux que moi et imaginez simplement s'ils m'attrapent ou même Madame Pomfresh sur le chemin du retour, vous auriez beaucoup d'ennuis et je serai certainement expulsé-"

"M. Lupin, à moins que des branchies ne vous aient poussées et qu'ainsi vous puissiez respirer en parlant, je vous conseillerais de respirer maintenant. Bien. Maintenant, restez simplement calme et ne vous tourmentez pas. Les Aurors partiront demain et personne ne découvrira votre secret. Et même si c'est le cas --- soyez sûr que vous ne seriez jamais expulsé."

"Monsieur, je … je ne veux pas vous causer de quelconque problème, alors si vous préférez que je parte-"

"Non, M. Lupin. Vous resterez ici parce que votre place est ici. Maintenant allons dîner."

Ecoutant l'écho des pas de Dumbledore et de Lupin s'affaiblir, Severus avait des difficultés à contrôler sa propre respiration. La pleine lune … comment pouvait-il avoir été si aveugle ?


	17. Chapitre17

CHAPITRE 17

La migraine qu'il avait eu durant l'après-midi fournissait une explication crédible au silence de Severus pendant le dîner et l'air de concentration intense sur son visage aurait facilement pu être pris pour de la fatigue. Il avait oublié les Aurors, Sibylle --- Sa découverte récente éclipsait tout le reste : Lupin était un loup-garou. Maintenant tout était compréhensible. C'était la responsabilité de Madame Pomfresh que d'accompagner Remus à quelque cachette sûre avant qu'il ne se transforme --- et la première fois qu'il était tombé sur eux, ils avaient en effet été en retard; il était souvent malade et semblait fatigué peu avant et après ses métamorphoses; il se blessait tandis qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire; et, plus important que tout, le corps enseignant était dans le secret. Autrement Lestrange ne l'aurait pas fait partir avec un prétexte fragile quand ils avaient préparé le baume guérissant, car Lupin ne devait pas toucher d'argent. Donc il devrait être très prudent. 

Lui ? Ou eux ? C'était une décision difficile. Il devrait le dire à Lucius et Clarissa. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il ne trouvait pas l'idée trop attirante. Lucius avait développé une habitude désagréable de se considérer comme quelqu'un dans le genre du leader de leur groupe, bien que cela ait été lui, Severus, que Voldemort avait choisi l'été dernier et c'était lui qui avait reçu un enseignement complémentaire dans le sujet pour lequel il était le plus doué. Vrai, Lucius avait le charisme d'un leader. Et les moyens de faire croire à tous qu'il était capable de les protéger, même si pour le moment seulement par le biais de son père. Mais ils avaient déjà un leader et c'était Voldemort. S'il avait besoin d'un commandant en second, cela devrait nécessairement être quelqu'un qu' il choisirait, pas quelqu'un qui se considérait digne de cet honneur. 

Severus reconnaissait clairement qu'il était jaloux , mais alors la jalousie était une force motivante aussi bonne que l'ambition, l'amour, la haine ou la vengeance. Maintenant la possibilité de montrer sa supériorité lui avait été servie sur un plateau d'argent pourquoi ne pas la prendre ? Il devait seulement mettre au point une stratégie. Une stratégie intelligente, rusée qui lui permettrait d'obtenir toute la gloire et faire retomber tout le blâme sur Lupin. Et peut-être aussi l'avantage secondaire d'effrayer Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Humilier ces idiots qui se comportaient comme s'ils étaient les rois de Poudlard. Parce que les parents de Black étaient Aurors! Mais il devait prendre les choses lentement, éviter des erreurs et des risques inutiles. Le premier pas était facile : à la pleine lune suivante, il devait simplement surveiller Lupin et Pomfresh, voir où ils allaient. Si les Aurors étaient déjà partis. S'ils étaient toujours là, il aurait perdu sa chance, mais alors Dumbledore avait été tellement sûr qu'ils partiraient mercredi … 

Il jeta un regard à la Grande Table. Ils étaient là, les Chevaliers du Saint Graal, l'air oh-si-magnifiques en leurs uniformes blancs aveuglants. Mais quelles avaient été leurs raisons de choisir cette carrière particulière ? Severus doutait que cela ait été une vocation; non, ils avaient simplement fait un choix. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme Alastor Maugrey avait décidé de devenir Auror ? Pour défendre le monde sorcier contre les forces du Mal ? Pour utiliser le maléfice d'Endoloris sur quelqu'un de qui il n'avait aucune raison de douter l'innocence? Les Lestranges n'étaient pas une famille très connue pour avoir un faible pour les Forces du Mal. Ils étaient fièrement partisans de la pureté de la race des sorciers, mais autant que Severus le savait, il n'y avait jamais eu de connexion faite avec des Sorciers Sombres. Alors qu'est-ce qui poussait un homme comme Alastor Maugrey à lui faire utiliser sa puissance à essayer d'obtenir une confession de quelqu'un, dont le seul défaut--- du moins à la connaissance de Maugrey --- était une affiliation à la mauvaise maison ? Où était la différence entre ce qu'il insistait à appeler un acte atroce--- manipuler les pouvoirs prophétiques de Sibylle --- et manipuler une personne en infligeant de la douleur, dans l'espoir de lui faire avouer ? La seule différence reconnaissable était que Maugrey n'allait pas être puni parce qu'il était un Auror et ainsi du côté de ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de décider ce qui était bon et mauvais et que Lestrange, ou Julius Malfoy, ou Voldemort seraient envoyés à Azkaban parce qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils considéraient juste. Quelque chose de juste qui, du point de vue du Ministère, était mauvais et devait ainsi être châtié. 

Le Ministère, qui faisait les lois, pourvenait aux moyens de les faire respecter et, dans le cas où elles étaient violées, s'occupait de la persécution des malfaiteurs. Aucun contrôle. Aucune surveillance. Le Ministère avait le pouvoir d'un Dieu, sans être doué de l'omniscience et de la sagesse. Et il employait des hommes comme Maugrey, qui n'hésitaient pas à utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable chaque fois que cela leur convenait. Sûrement que Maugrey n'était pas le seul qui se plaçait au-dessus des quelques règlements existants. Si Maugrey pensait qu'utiliser la torture était nécessaire, Maugrey utilisait la torture. Qui allait protester ? Et même si c'était le cas, qui allait croire celui qui protestait ? Quels avaient été ses paroles adressées à Severus ? _Personne ne va contrôler ma baguette magique, tu ferais mieux de croire cela, espèce de morveux insolent._ C'est comme cela que cela marchait. La justice n'existait pas. Il y avait le fort et le faible, ceux qui avaient le pouvoir et ceux qui devaient obéir. Loups et agneaux, faucons et moineaux. Et Severus Rogue n'allait pas être un moineau, cela était sûr. 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Dumbledore avait eu raison. Mercredi matin, ils étaient partis et un soupir collectif de soulagement passa à travers Poudlard. Obéissant aux paroles de McGonagall, Severus était allé voir Lestrange mardi matin pour sa retenue et le professeur, déjà informé par sa collègue, lui avait dit que sa leçon supplémentaire du mercredi soir serait comptée comme l'accomplissement de ce devoir. Ainsi, Severus frappa à sa porte à huit heures, heureux de voir cette habitude qu'il en était venu à aimer reprendre. L'air considérablement mieux, Lestrange était assis à son bureau, un grand et un petit tas de parchemin devant lui et il corrigeait des devoirs. 

"Oh, M. Rogue," dit-il avec un sourire, "de retour aux vieilles habitudes, n'est-ce pas."

"Oui, Monsieur et je du moins suis très heureux que les choses soient de retour à la normale." 

Lestrange rangea sa plume et se leva de sa chaise. "En effet. La situation devenait un peu … intimidante. Asseyez-vous, M. Rogue-" il fit un geste vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée "-et dites-moi comment vous et les autres avez été ces dix derniers jours. J'aurais du être là pour vous plus que je ne l'ai vraiment été, mais cela aurait été se trahir. Autant que je puisse en juger, vous avez fait un merveilleux travail." 

Severus rougit de plaisir au compliment. "Nous avons seulement fait notre devoir envers vous et Lord Voldemort, Monsieur," répondit-il.

"Je sais, mais vous n'avez pas encore d'obligation formelle de le faire. C'est votre propre libre arbitre qui vous rend loyaux envers lui et donc envers moi et croyez-moi, cela ne sera pas oublié. Maugrey vous a-t-il traité décemment ?" 

"Ce serait difficilement le mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit en premier si vous me demandez de décrire la manière d'interroger de Maugrey. Non, il n'était ni convenable, ni juste, mais il n'a laissé aucun doute quant aux conséquences, si nous devions en souffler mot au Directeur. Je crois que vous ayez été le seul à avoir le courage de le défier." 

"Bien," dit Lestrange lentement, saisissant la cloche d'argent de son bureau et sonnant l'Elfe de Maison, "Je ne ---une Bièraubeurre, M. Rogue, juste pour célébrer la fin de l'occupation de Poudlard ? Une Bièraubeurre alors et un double cognac." Il reposa la cloche et continué "j'appellerais difficilement cela du défi. C'était simplement la seule chose que je pouvais faire, puisque riposter était hors de question." 

Leurs boissons furent apportées et quand l'elfe fut parti, Lestrange se leva. Severus, l'air un peu perplexe, en fit de même. "À notre maître et au succès de notre cause!" dit Lestrange. Le verre droit tinta contre la bouteille et ils s'assirent de nouveau. 

Après une première petite gorgée de Bièraubeurre, Severus demanda "Et il a vraiment jeté le Sortilège d'Endoloris sur vous, Monsieur ?" 

L'enseignant hocha la tête. "Il l'a fait, mais aussi désagréable que cela ait été, je préférais cela au Veritaserum. Nous avons eu de la chance que le Directeur ait réussi à empêcher son utilisation." 

"Donc ils n'ont vraiment rien découvert ?" 

Lestrange lui fit un mauvais sourire. "Absolument rien. C'est pourquoi ils étaient si frustrés. Mais je suppose que vous et les autres avez pu mettre au point une théorie ?" 

"Avec un peu d'aide de M. Maugrey, oui." Et Severus lui raconta les résultats de leur conversation sur le terrain de Quidditch. 

"Tout à fait remarquable," dit Lestrange, "Par dessus tout parce qu'ils l'ont vraiment fait de cette manière. Un travail très propre, parfait. Le seul facteur inattendu était qu'elle a vu ce qui allait arriver aux parents de Carlyle un peu trop tôt. Si la même chose était arrivée trois semaines plus tard, elle ne se serait pas évanouie, mais aurait simplement été incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait vu. L'affaire entière aurait été complètement discrète au lieu de l'incident spectaculaire en lequel il s'est métamorphosé. Mais cette sorte de manipulation laisse ses traces en conséquence; plus le sort est puissant, plus les effets secondaires mettent de temps à passer." 

"Et l'effet sera-t-il permanent ?" 

"C'est une combinaison très complexe de sortilèges, M. Rogue---malheureusement je ne pouvais pas être présent quand elle a été exécutée, mais je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, un lien a été établi entre Lord Voldemort et Mlle Trelawney. Ce qui signifie que l'effet durera tant qu'il le considèrera nécessaire." 

Lestrange vida son verre et le posa sur le manteau de la cheminée. "Un autre mot avant que nous ne commencions à travailler : vous tous avez été des alliés inestimables dans ce jeu dangereux. Et particulièrement vous cinq, car votre responsabilité était encore plus grande. Sans mentionner que vous et M. Malfoy avez fait un petit travail supplémentaire avant toute cette affaire d'Aurors. Vous comprendrez qu'une avalanche de centaines de points de maison aurait l'air un peu suspicieux, mais dites s'il vous plaît aux autres, quand l'occasion appropriée se présentera, que vos mérites ne sont en aucun cas oubliés et seront graduellement reconnus en termes de points de maison aussi."

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Severus de le suivre dans le laboratoire. "J'ai une proposition à vous faire, M. Rogue," dit Lestrange, quand Severus regarda autour de lui curieusement, remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun ingrédient préparé pour la session de travail de ce soir. "Comme vous êtes bien en avance de vos camarades de classe-" 

"Non, vraiment, Monsieur, je---"

L'enseignant posa une main sur son épaule. "Allons, Severus. Penses-tu vraiment que je sois aveugle ? Ou ne remarques-tu pas que parfois, tandis que je fais la partie théorique de la leçon, je suis debout derrière toi ? Mes yeux sont tout à fait vifs et je peux voir les notes que tu prends. Ou plutôt je peux voir que tu notes des choses que je n'ai pas encore mentionnées, parce que tu connais le sujet par coeur." 

Severus sentit son visage devenir chaud, il ne savait pas si fallait se sentir embarrassé ou fier. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire, monsieur. C'est juste que j'ai mon propre système, alors parfois je ne suis pas votre pensée, mais la mienne au lieu de cela …Je--- j'écoute bien ce que vous dites cependant, parce que la plupart du temps, vous fournissez des détails ou des connexions auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensé et donc … Je suis désolé…" termina-t-il, se sentant très mal à l'aise.

La main de Lestrange était restée fermement sur son épaule et lui donnait maintenant une pression amicale. "Il n'y a absolument pas besoin d'être désolé. Et en plus, ce n'était pas du tout ce dont je voulais parler. Au cours des trois derniers mois, nous avons couvert en partie mon programme de sixième et septième année. Autant que j'apprécie le fait que tu évites de poser ou de jouer le je-sais-tout durant mes cours, je suppose qu'il serait mieux de ne pas surmener ta modestie. Donc j'ai pensé que, au lieu de simplement étudier des choses que tu vas apprendre de toute façon d'ici deux ans, tu pourrais préférer faire quelque recherche avec moi. Là de nouveau, tu peux décider librement si tu préférerais te joindre à moi dans mon propre projet sur lequel je travaille actuellement ou choisir quelque chose qui sera entièrement tien. Bien sûr, tu auras besoin de quelque temps pour réfléchir-" 

Severus secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Non, Monsieur. Parce que je pense … euh, désolé, je veux dire, d'abord merci de m'offrir cette possibilité. Bien sûr que j'accepte. Mais à moins que vous n'ayiez quelque objection, je pense que je pourrais vouloir travailler avec vous d'abord, juste pour avoir une idée de comment vous faites vraiment de la recherche --- vous savez, tous ces trucs techniques à propos des notes que vous devez prendre et cetera. Est-ce que … cela vous conviendrait-il ?" 

"Bien sûr, M. Rogue," dit Lestrange, retournant au ton formel de nouveau, mais à l'évidence très heureux, "En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais suggéré. Un choix très sage. Dans ce cas, vous pourriez vouloir vous mettre au courant du projet d'abord. Je vais vous donner une copie de mes propres notes et une bibliographie." 

Tandis que l'enseignant fouillait dans une pile de parchemins posés sur un des établis, Severus était occupé à combattre la forte envie de danser et chanter. C'était ce dont il avait rêvé! Apprendre avait été merveilleux, mais faire de la recherche, essayer ses propres idées et réussir peut-être à créer quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau était au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles.

Lestrange avait fait un double de ses notes et les avait remises à Severus, qui prit la liasse de parchemin avec avidité. "Oh", dit l'enseignant, "j'oubliais la bibliographie. Ou plutôt je vais directement vous donner les livres. Au début, vous en avez seulement besoin de trois … non, quatre. Ils couvriront l'essentiel. Après vous avez mes notes, que j'espère que vous serez capables de déchiffrer." disant cela, il retourna dans son bureau et tira quatre volumes d'une des étagères à livres. "Voilà. Cela devrait vous garder occupé jusqu'à mercredi prochain." 

Severus regarda les tomes et dit "Euh, Monsieur, _Tractatus de Libera Voluntate_ est dans la bibliothèque de mon père, je … je le sais déjà." 

Souriant, l'enseignant secoua la tête. "Bien sûr, M. Rogue. Comment aurais-je pu présumer … Et à propos des trois autres ?" 

"Je suis très impatient de les lire," répondit Severus. Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida de se débarrasser de la question qui avait brûlé sur sa langue depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. "Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose … cela pourrait être un peu personnel cependant, alors si vous ne voulez pas me donner de réponse …" 

L'examinant avec un regard moqueur, l'enseignant dit "Je ne pense pas que vous êtes une personne excessivement impertinente, M. Rogue, donc je suppose que vous connaissez vos limites de toute façon. Je répondrai à votre question si je le peux." 

"M. Maugrey vous porte-t-il une rancune personnelle ou est-ce juste sa manière de traiter les gens qu'il n'aime pas ?" 

Lestrange resta silencieux un moment, si bien que Severus pensait déjà qu'il avait peut-être dépassé la ligne ou avait inconsciemment touché un point sensible. Mais alors il dit "Cela semble être une question raisonnable. Je préférerais, cependant que la réponse reste entre nous deux ."

"Bien sûr, Monsieur," répondit Severus à la hâte, "c'était simplement par intérêt personnel." 

"Je vois. Et bien, pour rendre une longue histoire courte, ce n'est pas à propos de Maugrey et moi, mais de Maugrey et de mon père. Ils ont presque le même âge. Mon père est son aîné de seulement un an. Quand ils étaient jeunes, ils sont tombés amoureux de la même fille et, bien sûr, chacun d'entre eux était convaincu qu'elle le préfèrerait à l'autre. Finalement, elle a épousé mon père et il semble qu'elle ait brisé le coeur d'Alastor Maugrey --- bien que je doute que même en ce temps-là, il y en ait eu beaucoup à briser. De toute façon, cela aurait déjà été une raison suffisante pour détester mon père, mais cette haine s'est développée en quelque chose de plus semblable à la folie quand elle est morte en donnant naissance à son deuxième fils, qui était moi. Sinclair, mon frère aîné, dont vous avez rencontré la fille pendant votre séjour chez les Malfoys, vit en France la plupart du temps et est ainsi de sa portée, mais vous pouvez facilement imaginer comme il a avidement saisi l'occasion pour faire sortir sa haine folle sur moi. Dans son esprit dérangé, c'est moi qui ai tué ma mère." 

Severus secoua la tête de confusion. "Je ne peux pas y croire. Et honnêtement, cela n'améliore pas l'opinion que j'ai des Aurors en général. … le Directeur sait-il cette histoire ?"

Sa voix parfaitement calme, Lestrange répondit "Bien sûr. Ou avez-vous encore l'impression fausse qu'il y a quelque chose que le Directeur ne sache pas ?" 

En espérant que c'était une question rhétorique, pensa Severus. Cependant, il préféra ne pas donner de réponse directe. "Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je dois apprendre," dit-il donc, prudemment, "Et beaucoup d'entre elles m'aideront certainement à corriger n'importe quelle impression fausse que je puisse avoir. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question cependant, Professeur." 

"De rien vraiment, M. Rogue. Et maintenant je suppose que vous brûlez de curiosité, allez donc à vos quartiers et commencez à lire. Bonne nuit, M. Rogue." 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Pendant les quelques jours suivants, Severus commença à comprendre pourquoi l'expression apparemment cliché "consumé par la passion" avait jamais été inventée. Cela aurait été assez mauvais, s'il avait été soit fasciné par les recherches de Lestrange ou désireux de préparer son propre petit projet concernant Lupin. Dans l'état des choses, ces deux obsessions essayaient constamment de gagner le contrôle total de son cerveau, comme deux chiens se battant pour un os. Il se sentait déchiré, il avait peur de négliger l'un quand il se consacrait à l'autre, il ne voulait ni manger, ni dormir … 

Jeudi, les autres écartèrent son comportement comme quelque folie provisoire, vendredi, Lucius et Owen essayèrent de confisquer ses livres, le seul résultat étant que Owen dût aller à l'Infirmerie pour se faire enlever un grand nombre de tentacules verts très intéressants et samedi ils devinrent absolument fâchés parce qu'il refusait purement et simplement de venir regarder le match de Quidditch. 

"Vous pouvez me dire ensuite comment cela s'est passé!" dit il d'un ton rogue et coléreux quand McNair, Wilkes et Nott, debout autour de sa chaise avec des visages sinistres, semblèrent avoir l'intention d'échanger les arguments verbaux contre des arguments physiques. 

"Severus, c'est une partie importante, tu ne peux pas simplement feindre d'avoir des choses plus urgentes à faire," dit Stuart, poussant ses lunettes son nez plein de taches de rousseur. 

"Exactement, Wilkes, c'est _une partie_ et ça ici-" Severus brandit le livre "-c'est une affaire sérieuse. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que j'aille voir Lestrange mercredi soir en étant mal préparé." 

"Je me fous de ta préparation," grogna Nott, "c'est de Serpentard qu'il s'agit et Serpentard est … c'est plus grand que tout autre chose." 

"_Vous_ êtes plus grands que toute autre chose," répliqua Severus, " Maintenant allez à votre jeu stupide et laissez-moi à mon travail." 

McNair, qui avait jusqu'à présent agi en tant que simple témoin silencieux, tira sa baguette et repoussa les deux autres. Ses yeux oranges avaient une lueur menaçante quand il s'avança très près de la chaise de Severus et dit dans un chuchotement dangereux "Tu vas venir avec nous, Rogue. Tout de suite. Et pas de 'mais'. Ou tu vas te retrouver avec plus que simplement des tentacules verts." 

Quand il était suffisamment en colère, Owen était plus destructif qu'un troupeau de taureaux enragés et donc Severus décida qu'il était plus sage de suivre son invitation. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il ferma son livre et le rangea soigneusement. "Bien, bien, je viens," bougonna-t-il, regardant les autres d'un air maussade en étant conduit hors de la Salle commune. 

Il dût admettre que ce n'était pas si mal que d'être au grand air. C'était maintenant la mi-avril, tous les arbres étaient ornés de feuilles minuscules, d'un vert clair, l'herbe était fraîche et douce et les rayons du soleil d'après-midi avaient déjà assez de force pour réchauffer son dos habillé de noir. Malgré lui, il sourit à McNair qui marchait au pas à côté de lui. 

"Tu vois ?" dit Owen, le poussant amicalement du coude, "Une fois que tu es dehors tu aimes cela, en fait. Stupide rat de bibliothèque."

"Stupide rat de bibliothèque est une oxymore," répondit Severus avec humeur, "les rats de bibliothèques ne sont pas des personnes stupides, par définition." 

"Les rats de bibliothèque sont des personnes stupides, Cedric est stupide, donc Cedric est un rat de bibliothèque!" déclama Stuart et les trois d'entre eux rirent ---Nott ne partagea pas leur hilarité, parce qu'il était occupé à se sentir flatté---se souvenant de leurs premières leçons d'Arithmancie quand l'exercice encore peu familier de créer des syllogismes les avait rendus fous et conduit Professeur Vecteur au bord du désespoir. 

Ils étaient parvenus au terrain de Quidditch et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'endroit où les filles les attendaient déjà. 

"Vous en avez mis un temps!" dit Tabitha d'un ton rogue.

"Oh, la ferme, Tabby," dit Stuart avec bonhomie, "Ils ne sont pas même encore sortis!"

De la rangée devant eux vint un reniflement audible---à l'évidence Lestrange ne savait que trop bien combien Tabitha avait horreur que l'on raccourcisse son nom. 

Le jeu dura plus longtemps que chacun s'y était attendu, ce qui mena à un score astronomique pour Serpentard. Les Poufsouffles faisaient de leur mieux, mais leurs poursuiveurs n'avaient pas une chance contre Mansfield, Gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Lucius, Clarissa et Hélène Jenkins, d'autre part, semblaient avoir atteint des nouvelles hauteurs de technicité, ayant consacré leur intelligence et leur créativité à mettre au point de nouvelles manoeuvres qui avaient la qualité intéressante --- et typiquement Serpentard--- de pas être explicitement interdites, mais d'être très proches des fautes réelles. Severus les soupçonnait eux trois d'avoir délibérément étudié la liste des fautes possibles et de les avoir changées juste un peu, pour que Madame Bibine n'ait rien à y redire, tandis que les Poufsouffles criaient à s'en écorcher la gorge de colère impuissante. L'effet dévastateur des poursuiveurs et du Gardien de Serpentard était augmenté par la performance impitoyable de leurs batteurs, qui, avec moins de ruse, mais énormément de force musculaire, prenaient simplement le risque de commettre des fautes flagrantes, étant certains que, même si Poufsouffle bénéficiait d'un tas de pénalités, l'effet allait être nul à cause de la bravoure de Mansfield. 

Mais le coup final marquant l'annihilation complète de Poufsouffle fut le caractère évasif du Vif d'Or. Ridley Parkinson mit plus d'une heure et demie avant de finalement brandir triomphalement la minuscule balle d'or en l'air et de terminer le match à un score de cinq cent trente à quatre-vingt-dix.

Vingt-neuf buts marqués par les Serpentards. Quatorze d'entre eux par Lucius. Il était le héros de la maison Serpentard --- pas que Severus lui enviât l'admiration de toutes ces filles. Il pouvait faire sans celles-là. Mais Malfoy était mis sur un piédestal, dont l'inscription n'était pas "Héros de Quidditch." Sur la base blanche resplendissante de marbre qui aveuglait l'oeil mental de Severus, six lettres étaient gravées et ces lettres formaient le mot LEADER. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les gens étaient si aveugles qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas que ceux naturellement nés leaders étaient aussi des menteurs ? C'était inné. Vous ne pouviez pas être un chef sans dire à vos disciples de vérités simples, mais les vérités simples n'existaient pas. Donc les chefs devaient nécessairement mentir.

Peu étonnamment, la fête de célébration fut encore plus longue et plus bruyante que la dernière fois, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que Severus reste plus longtemps qu'il ne l'était absolument nécessaire. Pour dire la vérité --- et Severus se disait la vérité, quoique cela ait ressemblé à frotter du sel sur une blessure ouverte et à verser de l'alcool dessus --- il n'aurait manqué à personne, même s'il ne s'était pas montré du tout. Les yeux de tout le monde convergeaient sur Lucius. Severus était oublié. Si Lestrange avait été là pour célébrer avec eux, il n'aurait pas remarqué Severus. Et même Voldemort l'aurait oublié, pensa Severus, s'il était ici, dans la Salle commune de Serpentard; il chanterait l'éloge de Lucius et Severus devrait se tenir de côté. Le Personne. Le Rat de Bibliothèque. Severus le Laid avec sa peau jaunâtre et son grand nez. 

Il descendit l'escalier vers le dortoir désert des garçons et tira le volume contenant les pièces de Shakespeare de son coffre. Aucun risque d'être attrapé à lire des livres moldus --- tout le monde adorait Lucius en héros à l'instant. _Et donc, puisque je ne peux pas me prouver être un héros Quidditch_ … non, c'était assez. Il n'allait pas se vautrer dans l'apitoiement sur lui-même, il allait en faire quelque chose. Iago s'était-il assis dans un coin, se lamentant sur ses problèmes de carrière ? Richard III s'était-il tenu debout devant un miroir, répandant des larmes amères à cause de sa laideur ? Pas vraiment, hein, Severus ? Ils avaient transformé leurs défauts en forces. Tandis que le héros se tenait debout dans la lumière des projecteurs, celui dont l'absence passait inaperçue pouvait facilement tisser son propre filet. Severus essaya d'ignorer la petite voix s'élevant de quelque part à l'intérieur de son esprit, lui disant que ni Richard ni Iago avaient vécu pour apprécier le résultat de leurs intrigues. Après tout, c'était de la littérature et ainsi cela ne devait pas être pris trop sérieusement. Plus d'oracles de livre, plus de fantaisies enfantines. Un plan.

Un plan bien inventé, simple mais ingénieux. Et un peu de patience. Rien de plus n'était nécessaire pour frapper Black, Potter et cet idiot de Pettigrow là où cela faisait vraiment mal. Vous voulez frapper un Gryffondor là où cela fait vraiment mal ? Alors ne le visez pas, mais visez son meilleur ami. Si possible, essayez de le faire dans une situation où le noble Gryffondor ne peut pas défendre son meilleur ami, mais doit le voir être puni ou peut-être expulsé … Pas que Severus ait une quelconque rancune particulière contre Lupin---il était simplement le moyen vers une fin. Et en plus, avoir un loup-garou dans une école de plus de cinq cents élèves _était_ un risque. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être si irresponsable ? S'il avait gardé Lupin dans sa propre maison, ne risquant rien que sa propre vie, cela aurait été de la générosité. L'avoir ici, mettant en grave danger ceux-là même qu'il était supposé protéger, était de la sottise.

Severus replaça les oeuvres de Shakespeare au fond de son coffre et en retira son manuel d'Astronomie, du parchemin et une plume. Après quelques minutes, il baissa les yeux sur ses calculs griffonnés avec un sourire satisfait. Demain, la lune allait se lever à neuf heures. Donc le mieux serait de se glisser par la petite porte par laquelle ils avaient vu Madame Pomfresh rentrer au château, immédiatement après dîner. S'il avait de la chance, ils quitteraient aussi le bâtiment par cette porte. Autrement, il devrait attendre jusqu'à la pleine lune suivante et leur tendre une embuscade à l'intérieur, ce qui était beaucoup plus dangereux. Cette fois-ci, il allait seulement observer où l'infirmière emmenait le loup-garou et ferait ensuite ses plans en conséquence. Ils dépendaient beaucoup de l'emplacement --- si Lupin restait dans la Forêt Interdite, il devrait utiliser une stratégie différente de celle qu'il pourrait utiliser si le loup-garou était caché dans une grotte ou peut-être dans une des serres.

En tout cas, il était nécessaire d'avoir tous ses sens demain soir. Donc il replia le parchemin, le mit dans le livre et rangea le tout dans son coffre. Puis il se leva et alla à la salle de bains se brosser les dents, évitant de regarder son propre reflet dans le miroir --- c'était quelque chose qu'il essayait de faire aussi rarement que possible --- prit une fiole de potion somnifère du tiroir de sa table de nuit et le vida. Mieux valait être sûr. Déjà somnolent de la grande dose qu'il avait pris, il jeta un sort assourdissant sur son lit pour éloigner le bruit de la fête et quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Il pouvait faire agréablement chaud pendant la journée, mais les nuits étaient toujours assez froides, pensa Severus, tandis qu'il tremblait dans la brise fraîche. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre un pull-over avant de descendre dîner, mais il avait été entraîné par Sibylle et Clarissa. De plus, il faisait toujours assez chaud dans la Grande Salle, si bien que les gens se débarrassaient plutôt des vêtements superflus avant d'y aller, au lieu de se glisser dans un supplémentaire. Il valait mieux avoir froid que faire quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel qui aurait pu attirer l'attention. 

Il avait mangé un peu de soupe et une tranche de tarte aux pommes et s'était ensuite simplement levé et avait quitté la table, sans donner aucune explication. Mieux valait laisser les gens faire leurs propres suppositions quant à son emplacement que de leur donner des informations qui pourraient facilement s'avérer fausses. Lupin avait été assis entre Black et Pettigrow, ayant de nouveau l'air tendu et épuisé---Severus se demanda comment personne n'avait autrement jamais pensé un peu plus à ses indispositions fréquentes et, par dessus tout régulières. Mais probablement que ses compagnons le protégeaient, ces chevaliers en armure brillante, toujours en quête d'individus plus faibles à protéger et servir.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Huit heures vingt. S'ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'être en retard, ils devraient se montrer très bientôt. Il avait jeté le Sortilège d'Invisibilité et avait caché ses robes sous un buisson voisin, car même s'il était peu probable que Pomfresh et le loup-garou entendent des petits bruits, comme par exemple le bruissement des robes effleurant l'herbe, il était plus sage d'éviter des risques inutiles. 

Huit heures trente. Ou bien ils étaient en retard, ou bien ils utilisaient une porte différente pour quitter le château. Il trembla et sentit la sensation désagréable du coton sur de la chair de poule --- quelque chose qu'il détestait. Cela ressemblait à une caresse importune. Huit heures quarante. Toujours rien. Automatiquement, il chercha sa baguette. Oui, elle était en sécurité dans sa manche gauche, pour qu'il puisse la tirer immédiatement en cas de danger. Etait-ce des pas ? Pourquoi il n'avait-il pas jeté _Sensacrus_ sur lui ? Mais maintenant il pouvait les entendre distinctement. Des pas, s'approchant de la porte.

La montée soudaine d'adrénaline lui donna le vertige et il eut des difficultés à respirer. Calme-toi, Severus, pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi! S'ils ouvrent la porte et t'entendent haleter comme un vieux chien asthmatique, ils deviendront suspicieux. Et s'il y a une chose dont tu n'as certainement pas besoin, c'est d'une Pomfresh lançant aléatoirement des contre-sorts partout. Alors essaye de te contrôler! Il ralentit délibérément son souffle et par sa volonté fit battre son coeur à un rythme plus lent. À sa surprise, cela marcha. S'aplanissant contre le mur, il vit Madame Pomfresh passer sa tête par la porte, parcourant soigneusement les environs. "La voie est libre," chuchota-t-elle en arrière par dessus son épaule, "Viens!"

Il les laissa s'avancer de quelques mètres avant de commencer à se déplacer. Ils allaient à une allure assez rapide, descendant la pente, mais certainement pas vers la Forêt Interdite. Et pas vers les serres, non plus. Où par l'enfer allaient-ils ? Il était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé que de se maintenir au niveau de la paire marchant rapidement devant lui, parce qu'il devait aussi faire attention à là où il marchait --- trébucher et tomber n'aurait pas exactement servi son but. Le ciel était presque complètement couvert et donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière. L'herbe était d'un noir verdâtre, les arbres étaient d'un noir très noirâtre, les pierres dispersées ici et là avaient des nuances variées de gris sombre et les robes de Pomfresh et Lupin se fondaient simplement dans l'obscurité environnante, devenant un avec la terre sur laquelle ils marchaient. Il aurait pu se maudire de ne pas avoir relu une nouvelle fois au sujet du charme _Sensacrus_, mais il n'osa pas le jeter sur ses yeux --- cela pourrait aller terriblement mal. Donc il devait faire confiance à sa vue naturelle, qui n'était pas trop mauvaise.

Le terrain de Quidditch ? Pourquoi iraient-ils au terrain de Quidditch ? Gardaient-ils le monstre dans les vestiaires ? Mais c'était la seule possibilité, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette direction, ou du moins nulle part où possiblement cacher un loup-garou féroce, à moins qu'ils ne lui aient construit un nid pour se percher au milieu les branches du Saule Cogneur. Severus gloussa presque. L'idée d'un loup-garou blotti dans une sorte de nid surdimensionné, parmi les branches s'agitant d'une manière extravagante d'un arbre affolé était plus qu'un peu amusante. 

Ce que Severus avait pensé être une brise, mais seulement parce que les murs du château l'avaient protégé, était en réalité un vent assez fort qui venait en rafales froides, stupéfiantes et chassait des nuages affolés et fatigués dans le ciel de nuit. Les robes de Pomfresh et de Lupin claquaient et fouettaient contre leurs corps, comme Severus pouvait le voir quand une plus grande quantité de ciel était débarrassée de nuages. Pas de doute, ils se déplaçaient vers le Saule Cogneur. L'arbre, sentant leur approche commençait déjà à battre d'une manière extravagante, mais l'infirmière et le loup-garou continuèrent leur chemin, apparemment pas perturbés. Un autre coup de vent et l'obscurité régna de nouveau. Severus essaya percer du regard la noirceur d'un noir d'encre et entendit plus qu'il ne vit que soudain, le son des branches cinglant l'air s'était arrêté. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher un peu plus, de crainte de Madame Pomfresh ne lui rentre dedans sur son chemin du retour.

Les étoiles apparurent de nouveau et il vit que maintenant il y avait seulement une silhouette noire debout près du Saule Cogneur. Maintenant elle reculait … maintenant les branches recommençaient à envoyer de violents coups, mais la silhouette-Severus supposait qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière --- était déjà à une distance de sécurité. Il était difficile de discerner dans quelle direction elle se déplaçait, mais si elle retournait au château, elle pourrait lui rentrer directement dedans ou … Le coeur de Severus manqua un battement. Si les étoiles n'étaient pas couvertes par les nuages, il y avait une possibilité minuscule mais alarmante qu'elle puisse remarquer son ombre. Il était invisible, mais il avait toujours une ombre! 

Sans plus de cérémonie, Severus se dépêcha de s'éloigner quelques mètres et se jeta à plat dans l'herbe. Elle était couverte de rosée et humidifiait sa chemise. Il devrait exécuter un sort de nettoyage avant de retourner à l'intérieur, autrement ses camarades de chambre allaient poser des questions ennuyeuses. Inspirant le parfum d'herbe et de terre humide, il attendit de pouvoir sans risque supposer que Madame Pomfresh était suffisamment éloignée. Alors il se remit sur ses pieds et resta debout là où il était un instant, immergé dans une pensée profonde. Qu'avaient-ils fait là sous le saule ? Comment avaient-ils arrêté ses branches ? Lupin avait-il vraiment été laissé assis sur l'arbre ou est-ce que l'arbre était l'entrée de quelque caverne secrète ? 

Résoudre cette énigme allait être diablement plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. 


	18. Chapitre18

CHAPITRE 18 

" Bonjour, tout le monde," les salua joyeusement le Professeur Brulôpot, "Pas le meilleur temps rester au grand air, mais les Anapatyx ne se soucient pas du bien-être de mes élèves quand leurs griffes deviennent trop longues pour leur propre confort. Est-ce que tout le monde a apporté ses gants en peau de dragon?"

"Je ne peux pas y croire!" s'exclama Stuart, "Nous avons coupé les ongles de ces bêtes il y a seulement quelques semaines!"

Avec colère, les Serpentards fixèrent du regard la rangée de huit cages qui les attendaient. Cela n'allait certainement pas être un bon jour, pensa Severus, à moins que Pettigrow ne se fasse mordre de nouveau. 

"Maintenant, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de ne pas vous grouper de la façon habituelle-" ce qui signifiait les Gryffondors rester avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards préférer les Serpentards "-et donc nous ferons des équipes inter-maison juste pour une fois."

"Super idée!" marmonna Tabitha dans son souffle, "s'il fait des groupes garçon-fille en plus, je vais faire mon acte d'évanouissement."

"Ah, merveilleux!" continua Brulôpot, "Là ils arrivent!"

Les huit Gryffondors de quatrième année se dépêchaient de descendre vers eux sur la pelouse. Lupin était parmi eux, mais c'était Black qui portait son sac de livres. Pettigrow trébuchait constamment sur l'ourlet de ses robes et quand ils se rapprochèrent, Severus put entendre Londubat faire une remarque sarcastique sur certaines personnes qui devraient marcher sur quatre pieds au lieu de deux, parce qu'ils étaient plus maladroits que même les premiers spécimens d'Homo Erectus. Potter et Pettigrow tournèrent brusquement leurs têtes pour le regarder, mais ils ne répliquèrent rien. Finalement, le groupe arriva et ils déposèrent leurs sacs sur une table en bois grossièrement dégrossi, sur laquelle les affaires des Serpentards étaient déjà posées, protégées de la pluie de battante par un charme Impervius.

Se frottant les mains d'impatience, Brulôpot annonça aux Gryffondors son idée splendide. Ce fut salué d'un collectif froncement de sourcils. Aussi difficile qu'il soit de ne pas aimer le Professeur de Soin des Créatures Magiques, Severus pensa qu'aujourd'hui il était arrivé très près d'être collectivement lynché. Mais alors le vieux professeur, qui avait une grande ressemblance avec le sorcier allemand Albert Einstein--- une similitude de traits facilement expliquée par le fait que Brulôpot était son oncle maternel --- ne reconnaîtrait pas une émotion négative même si elle s'accrochait à son visage et lui mordait le nez. Il continua simplement à babiller au sujet de la bonne manière d'immobiliser un Anapatyx quand vous vouliez couper ses serres et ne fit aucune attention à la colère qui menaçait la classe comme un nuage orageux.

"…Mais bien sûr, autant que je veuille encourager les liens inter-maisons, je ne rêverais pas d'inspirer des activités de flirt," dit-il en gloussant, "Et donc vous serez regroupés par paires garçon-garçon et fille-fille." Tabitha libéra un soupir audible de soulagement. "Maintenant voyons-voir … voyons voir : Mlle Al Faruk-" il ignora délibérément le sifflement appréciatif de Black "-pourquoi ne travailleriez-vous pas avec Mlle Tyler ?"

Eléonore Tyler, la petite amie de Londubat, lança à Tabitha un regard de pure haine et alla à contre-coeur se tenir debout à côté d'elle.

"Mlle Rosier fera équipe avec Mlle Farnon et Mlle Lyddell ira avec Mlle Avery. Excellent. C'est fini pour ces dames. Maintenant à vous, messieurs."

À son grand plaisir, Severus fut appareillé avec Lupin, tandis que Lucius terminait avec Black, Owen avec Londubat et Stuart avec Potter. Petit Pettigrow était debout là tout seul, chaque centimètre ressemblant au laissé pour compte qu'il était et essayant de ne pas laisser voir aux autres qu'il se sentait embarrassé.

"Vous, M. Pettigrow, travaillerez avec moi," chantonna Brulôpot et Severus s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il leur tire la langue à tous, comme son neveu le faisait sur la célèbre photo. Eh bien, c'était ce qui vous arrivait quand vous falsifiez inexpertement des images magiques. Bien fait pour les moldus.

Les Anapatyx semblaient plus inoffensifs qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité . Mais la fourrure duveteuse tromperait les amateurs d'animaux innocents seulement une seule fois --- la première et la dernière. Grossièrement de la forme d'iguanes, ils mesuraient environ quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de la tête à la queue, avaient une longue fourrure dont la couleur pouvait varier d'un beige crémeux au brun chocolat, un museau aiguisé qu'ils pouvaient utiliser --- et ils le faisaient avec une force étonnante ---comme un poignard. Trois rangées de petites dents pointues tranchantes comme des rasoirs ne faisaient rien pour rendre ces museaux moins effrayants. Il y avait des pointes venimeuses au bout de leurs queues --- rien de sérieux, mais douloureux à l'extrême --- et, à la grande consternation des élèves qui devaient prendre soin de trois paires de pattes au lieu de deux, ils avaient six jambes. Une serre d'Anapatyx pouvait trancher la peau et les tissus comme si c'était du beurre, ce qui était pourquoi les élèves avaient besoin de leurs gants en peau de dragon. Mais les serres étaient un ingrédient utile pour beaucoup de sortes de potions et en plus d'être utiles, elles étaient aussi extrêmement chères, parce que l'Anapatyx était rare et difficile à obtenir. Poudlard possédait un assez grand nombre de ces créatures --- ils étaient gardés dans un espace isolé dans la Forêt Interdite, ensorcelée pour leur donner le bon climat, afin de fournir un approvisionnement constant pour les réserves du Maître de Potions résident.

Le problème consistait en ce que les Anapatyx étaient des créatures non seulement fortes et agressives, mais aussi très sensibles qui ne pouvaient pas être immobilisées par un simple sortilège stupéfiant. L'immobilisation devait être faite soigneusement et sans magie. Lupin, qui semblait presque trop faible pour se tenir debout sur ses pieds, regarda la cage qui leur avait été dévolue avec une expression voisine du désespoir.

"Um, Rogue," dit-il, évitant les yeux de Severus, "Euh … je voulais dire dire, cela t'ennuierait-il de les attraper et de les tenir ? Pour que je leur coupe les ongles ? Je me sens un peu fatigué aujourd'hui, tu sais ?"

Severus le railla. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Lupin ? Je suis aller chercher une potion pour mon mal de tête hier soir-" ce qui était un mensonge flagrant, mais alors Lupin ne pouvait pas le savoir "-et je ne t'ai pas vu à l'Infirmerie. Donc tu n'es pas malade. Ou bien as-tu été dehors toute la nuit, à hurler à la lune ?"

Lupin changea de couleur et avala convulsivement. "Qu-quoi ? Ne dis pas des bêtises, Rogue, dis-moi juste si tu le feras ou si je devrai le faire."

"Comme tu veux," dit Severus d'un ton rogue, lui jetant le coupe-ongles.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers la cage et saisit un des dispositifs qui ressemblaient à des lassos miniatures --- vous deviez attraper le museau de l'Anapatyx dans la boucle, la serrer et enrouler ensuite la corde restante autour du museau, le fermant ainsi efficacement. L'étape suivante était de prendre un marron d'Inde et de le fixer au bout pointu du museau, de telle sorte que la bête puisse vous frapper, mais pas vous piquer. Se relevant avec la boucle et le marron dans ses mains gantées, il chercha sa première victime. Son regard errant tomba sur Lucius, qui était à genoux près de la cage à côté de la sienne. Malfoy tenait un Anapatyx qui se débattait dans sa main gauche, évitant adroitement sa queue qui battait sauvagement et fermant son museau en l'enveloppant fermement. 

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait l'intérêt soudain de Severus. C'était le regard de Black, posé sur le Serpentard blond. Contrairement à ce que à quoi Severus aurait pu s'attendre, ce n'était pas un regard de haine. Sirius Black observait la silhouette accroupie de Lucius Malfoy avec des yeux pleins d'envie et de désir. 

Rapidement, Severus détourna son propre regard. Il avait presque oublié la conversation chuchotée que lui et Lucius avaient entendue dans le couloir des cachots. Mais cela avait un certain potentiel!

Lui-même n'était pas très intéressé ni par les garçons ni par les filles, mais il supposait être, s'il était quoi que ce soit, hétérosexuel. Donc il n'était pas vraiment capable de se faire une opinion quant à si Lucius était attirant ou non. A en juger des réactions des filles, il devait l'être. Elles le suivaient en bande comme les rats derrière le Joueur de Flûte. A bien y réfléchir, il était d'un type qui pourrait attirer les hommes et les femmes de la même façon. Et après tout, la chose importante était qu'il semblait fasciner Sirius---oh, cela pourrait devenir vraiment amusant!

"Hé, Rogue, penses-tu finir ça aujourd'hui ?" La voix de Lupin coupa à travers ses pensées.

Il leva les sourcils. "Bien sûr, Lupin. Simplement parce que les Gryffondors ne peuvent pas penser, cela ne signifie pas que les autres gens n'ont pas le droit de le faire. Ce n'est pas dangereux, Lupus. Au contraire." Et il se pencha pour ouvrir le couvercle de la cage. Il n'avait pas même décroché la clenche cependant, quand il se sentit tirer brutalement vers le haut par le col de ses robes. Quelque chose qu'il identifia comme un bout de baguette lui rentrait dans les côtes.

"Comment viens-tu d'appeler Remus ?" siffla la voix de Black dans son oreille. Black, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Defensor fidei, defensor luporum. Severus sourit.

"Que veux-tu exactement dire, Nero ?"

Black desserra sa prise un peu, assez pour permettre à Severus de se retourner et de le regarder. Il semblait perplexe. "Rogue, es-tu devenu fou ? Mon nom est Black, pas Nero."

Lucius renifla et Severus répondit, souriant d'une façon parfaitement innocente "T'est-il jamais arrivé de penser, _mon cher Noir**_, qu'il y a d'autres langues que l'Anglais ? Je sais que la simple pensée de cela pourrait faire exploser tes cellules de cerveau or-et-bordeaux, mais crois-moi-"

" _Il y a plus de choses au ciel et sur terre, Black, que n'en rêve ta philosophie_." Fit écho Lucius, laissant Severus agréablement étonné, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que Malfoy ait pu lire Shakespeare. Mais alors, cette citation était assez populaire --- dans le monde sorcier autant que chez les Moldus.

"Messieurs, Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, maîtrisez vous!" s'exclama Brulôpot, se précipitant vers eux. "Les Anapatyx nous donnent déjà assez de mal, nul besoin de se bagarrer. Concentrez votre énergie juvénile superflue sur eux, pas l'un sur l'autre."

Black lâcha à contre-coeur les robes de Severus et Lucius et Severus, partageant un petit sourire satisfait de conspirateurs, revinrent à leur tâche.

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Alors Black savait, réfléchit Severus et si Black savait, Potter devait aussi le savoir et probablement aussi Pettigrow. Il avait fini deux des trois livres que Lestrange lui avait prêtés et c'était seulement lundi soir. Il avait énormément de temps. Il était assis, ou plutôt allongé, sur le divan dans la Salle commune, dans 'leur' coin, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir, sa jambe gauche relevée et pliée, de telle sorte que son pied gauche repose fermement sur le capitonnage, la cheville droite posée sur son genou gauche. Sa position favorite pour lire, mais aussi très confortable pour penser. Le troisième volume, celui qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, était soutenu par sa cheville et son tibia droit, si bien que pour quiconque pourrait l'observer, il semblât lire. Pour perfectionner l'illusion, il tournait une page de temps en temps. 

Mais il pensait. Essayant de trier tout ce qu'il avait appris hier et aujourd'hui, essayant de relier tous ces morceaux de puzzle, les mettant ensemble pour former un dispositif qui lui servirait. À la perfection, si possible. 

Alors Black savait et les trois mousquetaires --- l'œuvre immortelle de Dumas avait été le plaisir de son enfance quand il était plus jeune --- protégeaient avec acharnement leur d'Artagnan. Ils n'allaient jamais lui dire la vérité sur le Saule Cogneur. D'autre part, ils étaient les seuls possibles qu'il pourrait exhorter à trahir le secret, même si seulement par accident. Car qui y avait-il d'autre? Le corps enseignant entier, vrai, mais leurs lèvres devaient nécessairement être scellées. Bien sûr il pourrait demander à Lestrange--- en-fait, Lestrange était le seul à qui il _pourrait_ demander --- mais il doutait grandement que son Directeur de Maison partagerait cette information avec lui. Lestrange pouvait être prêt à encourir tout risque possible pour servir Lord Voldemort, y compris la mort et la torture, mais il désobéirait difficilement à Dumbledore simplement pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un élève.

Ce qui laissait les trois amis de Lupin. Alors, quelles étaient ses chances ? Pas nulles, mais très proche. Bien sûr, il pourrait mettre l'un d'entre eux sous le sortilège d'Imperius, lui demander ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et ensuite le mettre sous oubliettes. Mais, en dehors du fait que ce n'était pas une méthode très élégante et ne serait presque pas amusant, c'était aussi fortement dangereux. Trop de choses pouvaient aller de travers --- de quelqu'un leur tombant dessus, au fait que sa victime choisie soit capable de résister au sortilège, ce qui était improbable, mais pas impossible, en passant par un sort de mémoire raté. Non ceci n'était certainement pas une option. Mais que pourrait-il faire d'autre ? Ce n'était pas plus qu'un sentiment instinctif, mais il était sûr que son homme était Sirius Black. Ayant trop de tempérament , étant trop casse-cou pour son propre bien. Et ensuite, il y avait bien sûr la réalisation importante que Black semblait, sinon avoir un béguin, alors du moins bander pour Lucius. Maintenant, s'il y avait une possibilité d'utiliser l'une pour l'autre chose … 

"Peux-tu imaginer même vaguement combien stupide tu aurais l'air avec des lunettes, Sev ?" La voix traînante et paresseuse de Lucius interrompit ses réflexions. 

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Severus, levant les yeux de son livre. 

"Que tu vas te détruire les yeux, c'est ce que je veux dire. Et tu devras porter des lunettes, peut-être carrées, comme McGonagall. Il est onze heures et demie, que fais-tu encore ici ?" 

"Bonne question, mais elle marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'apprécier ton sommeil de beauté, Malfoy?" 

"Je ne suis pas fatigué," répondit Lucius et il s'assit sur le divan à côté des pieds de Severus. 

"Comment cela se fait-il?" demanda Severus, levant ses sourcils de manière exagérée, "Tu devrais être complètement épuisé."

Lucius lui donna un regard perplexe. "Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" 

"Et bien," dit Severus, posant le livre sur le sol et s'asseyant pour pouvoir regarder Malfoy, "D'abord, tu as capturé et ligoté quelque chose comme dix Anapatyx aujourd'hui et ensuite tu as dû combattre la forte envie de donner un coup de pied dans les dents de Black, ce qui signifie deux heures de lutte intense et parallèle." 

"Euh, Sev," commença Lucius après un moment, l'air moins leader qu'il ne l'avait fait pendant environ deux semaines, "je … euh, voulais te poser une question, mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Si tu le fais, tu ne vivras pas pour faire des excuses, autant que tu puisses le vouloir." 

"Très bien," dit Severus légèrement, "Pose."

"C'était un peu étrange aujourd'hui-" 

"Je pensais que cela allait être une question, pas un conte de fées pour aller au lit!" 

"Rogue, si tu as l'intention d'être un connard, dit-le moi. Autrement, laisse moi simplement le faire à ma manière. Compris ?" 

"Bien sûr, Malfoy. Fais-le à ta manière, bien que je déclare par la présente que je me réserve le droit d'être un connard tout de même. Continue alors. Qu'est-ce qui était un peu étrange aujourd'hui ?" 

"Et bien, tu te rappelles le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"Si je me souviens correctement c'est moi qui ai amené le sujet, alors bien sûr que je m'en rappelle." 

"Euh, oui. Te concentrais-tu seulement sur les bêtes ou as-tu aussi observé les autres ?" 

Severus sentit une forte envie irrésistible de rire à haute voix. Considérant l'embarras de Malfoy et ses propres observations, Lucius avait évidemment remarqué le regard fixe et avide de Black. Mais il n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles pour lui. "De temps en temps, oui. Pourquoi ?" 

"Tu … tu as attrapé un aperçu de Black, peut-être ?" 

"De Black ? Et bien, oui, bien sûr, puisque vous deux travailliez à côté de Lupin et moi. Donc la réponse est oui." 

"Mmh." Lucius devint silencieux et commença à mâcher sa lèvre inférieure. Un signe de grand malaise. Très amusant en effet. "As-tu remarqué quelque chose … um, d'inhabituel ?" 

"Inhabituel dans lequel sens ? Langage ? Comportement ? Signes d'intelligence raisonnable ?" 

Lucius devint très intéressé par ses ongles. Lançant à Severus un regard oblique, il dit "Comportement, plus ou moins." 

"Je ne pense pas. Mais pourquoi poses-tu la question ? _As-tu_ remarqué quelque chose ? Penses-tu qu'ils projettent quelque chose ?" 

"N-non," répondit Lucius avec hésitation, "c'était … je veux dire son air …" 

"Son air comme dans ' le bel air voluptueux de Tabitha prend au piège les sens de Lestrange' ou comme dans ' si les airs pouvaient tuer, Maugrey serait un homme mort ' ?" 

"Ce dernier, bien sûr. Tu ne l'as pas finalement vu me lancer des regards étranges ?" 

"Es-tu en train de dire qu'il flirtait avec toi ?" dit Severus, décidant d'abandonner le jeu, comme il se fatiguait. "Je veux dire, après ce que nous avons entendu dans le couloir cette nuit-là"

"Je me sentais comme une maudite_ fille_!" laissa échapper Lucius, rougissant furieusement. " Je je ne savais pas quoi faire!" 

"Et bien, premièrement, tu aurais pu répondre en flirtant aussi …" Il était vraiment rapide à tirer sa baguette, pensa Severus.

"Tu veux répéter ça ?"

"Lucius, ton manque d'humour quand il s'agit de toi est parfois épouvantable. Il existe une chose appelée ironie, en as-tu jamais entendu parler ?" 

"Cela semble difficilement le bon moment pour de l'ironie. Mais je suppose que tu trouves tout cela très amusant ?" 

"Eh bien …" Severus fit traîner le mot avec délectation, "Il y a certainement un côté amusant à cela. Ce que je ne comprends pas est pourquoi tu ne réussis pas à le voir. Ou plutôt pourquoi tu ne réussis pas à voir les possibilités de donner à Black une petite leçon." 

"Et juste quelle leçon as-tu en tête ? Essayer de lui mordre la langue au premier baiser ?" Lucius frissonna. "Non seulement je ne lui donnerais jamais l'occasion d'aller si loin, mais ce serait une chose assez inutile à faire." 

Distraitement, Severus secoua la tête. Ridiculiser Black… peut-être pas devant l'école entière, mais s'il y avait assez de personnes pour entendre et voir … si Lucius jouait son rôle correctement … ce pourrait être un coup suffisant à l'ego du Gryffondor pour lui faire perdre la face à la provocation même la plus légère … ce serait, pour ainsi dire, la préparation de sa propre manoeuvre, labourer le sol sur lequel il pourrait alors semer sa propre graine de malice et de mauvaise intention. Seulement il devait donner à Malfoy un autre motif, un appât plus intéressant. Bien sûr, il y avait l'amusement de cela … 

"Ne penses-tu pas que Black mérite un peu plus de punition pour ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Lestrange ? Et imagines-en juste l'amusement! Si tu imites Tabitha et joues la beauté élusive-" 

"Si tu t'attends à ce que je m'asseyes sur les genoux de Black et me laisse sucer les mamelons par lui, tu peux aussi bien aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Ou le faire toi-même."

"Ouais, sûr," gronda Severus, "je serais très certainement la tasse de thé de Black. Non, écoute, Lucius---oh, allez," dit-il quand l'autre croisa les bras et lui donna un regard sombre, "Tu n'as rien à faire de la sorte. Peut-être un tout petit baiser … et nous pourrions essayer de découvrir par qui d'autre il est intéressé --- en plus de toi, je veux dire, parlant en termes de filles---pour que tu puisses faire une action parallèle et … oui, Lucius, voilà!" 

La lueur dans les yeux de Lucius dit clairement qu'il avait suivi la pensée de Severus. "Tu as l'intention de le faire essayer de la séduire, tandis qu'il essaye de faire de même avec moi ? Oh, mais cela exigerait beaucoup de planification et j'ose dire de chance aussi." 

Il avait clairement avalé l'appât. Temps de l'enfoncer un peu plus. "Oui et non seulement cela. Cela va être difficile, car nous avons cours avec les Gryffs seulement en Potions et en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Donc les possibilités pour prendre contact sont, pour ne pas dire plus, très limitées." 

Lucius lui fit un mauvais sourire. "Bien sûr, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est intéressé. Aussitôt qu'il verra le signe le plus minuscule d'acceptation de ma part, sois sûr qu'il sera suffisamment motivé pour créer de telles possibilités. Oh," dit-il, se penchant en arrière avec ses bras croisés derrière la tête, "je peux déjà voir cela : Black jouant le double jeu de séduction, moi jouant le double jeu de séduction et ensuite, quand le temps sera mûr, un rendez-vous dans une salle de classe agréable, inutilisée, un tas de sortilèges d'invisibilité et Mlle quoi-que-soit-son-nom, ayant reçu un mot de Sirius, entrant gaiement, s'attendant à être embrassée jusqu'à l'inconscience … seulement pour nous voir lui et moi … oui, je suppose que cela vaudrait la peine d'embrasser Black. Absolument." 

"Lucius," dit soudain Severus, suivant une inspiration qui le venait de le frapper de nulle part, "Penses-tu que nous pourrions faire jouer le jeu à Tabitha avec nous ?" 

"Tabitha ? Et bien, je suppose que nous pourrions, mais n'oublie pas que je dois feindre d'essayer de la séduire. Peux-tu imaginer ce que Lestrange me ferait ? Je voudrais garder mes parties privées intactes, merci beaucoup!" 

"Non, tu ne devras rien feindre de la sorte, si elle est dans le jeu. Tout ce qu'elle devrait faire serait de dire à Lestrange qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter à propos d'elle et Black. Que cela fait partie d'un plan contre les Gryffs. Elle pourrait réussir, elle l'a enveloppé autour de son doigt, ne le penses-tu pas ?" 

"Mmh," dit Lucius , avec un peu d'hésitation, "ce serait certainement un avantage si nous tirions toutes les ficelles. Signifiant que, si la fille en question est dans le jeu, les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles --- pas autant de chances incalculables. Oui, je suis d'accord. C'est une bonne idée. Demandons lui demain matin." 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

Si Dumbledore avait su le destin sinistre qui attendait son précieux Gryffondor, il aurait certainement reconsidéré sa décision «d'essayer de combler le fossé » entre les quatre maisons, particulièrement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais dans l'état des choses, le Directeur était béatement ignorant ---du moins pour le moment, pensa Severus, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions mercredi après le petit déjeuner --- du danger qui planait, menaçant, au dessus de la tête de Sirius Black. 

Ils avaient réussi à faire monter Tabitha à bord de leur train de pensée mardi matin. La perspective de piéger Black, qu'elle détestait chaleureusement, était trop attirante pour qu'elle refuse l'offre de Lucius et Severus de jouer un rôle dans l'intrigue. Ainsi, elle avait monté un spectacle très convaincant mardi soir, demandant aux deux garçons de l'aide pour un problème de Potions, qu'ils étaient commodément incapables de donner, alors elle les appela une paire d'idiots ignorants et partit précipitamment au bureau de Lestrange pour lui demander directement. Deux heures plus tard, elle était revenue, portant un sourire suffisant et avait dit aux deux qui avaient veillé pour l'attendre dans la Salle commune que non seulement Lestrange voulait bien fermer les deux yeux sur ce qu'ils projetaient de faire à Black --- Il avait certainement de bonnes raisons pour souhaiter au Gryffondor la pire des chances --- mais qu'à la dernière réunion du personnel dimanche, Dumbledore avait encouragé le corps enseignant à faire travailler les élèves en groupes inter-maisons partout où cela était possible. Comme la présence des Aurors n'avait certainement fait rien pour favoriser quelque lien qui puisse exister entre les maisons, le Directeur pensait cela nécessaire « d' essayer de combler les fossés ». Considérant qu'il était extrêmement peu probable que les élèves en fassent ainsi tout seuls, les enseignants devraient faire cette tentative, pas très subtile selon l'avis de Severus, d'aplanir les différences. 

Lestrange avait été heureux, selon Tabitha, que cette mesure à laquelle il avait essayé en vain de s'opposer pendant la réunion fût mise à un meilleur emploi, du moins en ce qui concernait les Gryffondors et Serpentards de quatrième année. Vue de cette nouvelle perspective, l'idée de Dumbledore était une aubaine.

Quand le groupe de Serpentard entra dans la salle de classe mercredi matin, les Gryffondors étaient déjà là et à en juger par les airs de leurs visages, Lestrange leur avait déjà dit qu'il allait agir selon les voeux du Directeur. Ainsi, Tabitha devait travailler avec Pettigrow à la table d'à côté de Black et Lucius. Severus et Linda Farnon occupaient la place derrière eux, si bien que Severus pouvait voir tout qui se passait. Il se prépara à deux heures intéressantes. En dehors des raisons très personnelles de Lestrange pour objecter aux plans du Directeur, Severus voyait tout à fait clairement qu'il y avait probablement eu un motif pratique aussi : Aucun autre sujet n'était aussi prédisposé aux accidents que les Potions, peut-être à l'exception du Soin aux Créatures Magiques et il était assez mauvais d'avoir à calculer les bonnes paires dans la même maison, pour éviter des catastrophes principales. Mais avoir les membres de deux maisons rivales à travailler ensemble à une table, leur servant ainsi la chance de se jouer des mauvais tour l'un à l'autre pratiquement sur un plateau d'argent, créait une situation presque incontrôlable. Leur professeur devrait redoubler son attention, comptant sur ses quelques élus pour bien se comporter. 

Lestrange semblait avoir pensé cela plus sage de commencer par quelque chose de relativement inoffensif, pour évaluer comment les nouvelles paires marchaient. Ils faisaient une simple Potion de Conscience aujourd'hui, où peu pouvait arriver, même si les ingrédients étaient ajoutés dans le mauvais ordre. Lucius, feignant de brosser une tache imaginaire de poussière de sur son épaule gauche, se tourna à demi, attrapa le regard de Severus et cligna de l'oeil. Black était occupé à concasser les serres d'Earlybird et ne le remarqua ainsi pas. Malfoy saisit les feuilles de Gingko qu'il était supposé couper en tranches minces, prit le couteau, fit les premières quelques coupes et ensuite se perça intentionnellement l'index gauche. 

"Ouch!" siffla-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de Black, lança le couteau sur la table et, lentement et délibérément, lécha le sang de son doigt blessé, prudent de ne pas regarder le Gryffondor. Severus contrôla sa réaction depuis des paupières à demi fermées et dût silencieusement féliciter Lucius pour un travail bien fait. La prise de respiration rapide de Black et, par dessus tout, son regard hypnotisé fixant la langue glissant sur la peau pâle étaient suffisamment de preuve. 

"Quoi ?" le rabroua Lucius, levant finalement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'autre. "Je me suis coupé le doigt, qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant à cela ?" Black ne répondit pas et rendit à la hâte son attention à son mortier et à son pilon. "Et qu'est-ce que, je t'en prie, cela est sensé être ?" siffla Lucius dans son oreille, apparemment pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Lestrange et d'avoir des points de maison enlevés, mais en réalité pour verser de l'huile sur le feu. "Tu devais réduire ces serres en poudre fine, pas en miettes! Laisse-moi le faire si tu n'es pas même capable de faire les bases!" 

Il se pencha, de telle sorte que pendant un instant son poids se repose contre le haut du bras de Black, et saisit les ustensiles. Black se mordit la lèvre et ne dit rien. 

"M. Black, M. Malfoy, y-a-t'il un problème ?" fit la voix fraîche de Lestrange de derrière Severus. 

"Non, monsieur, tout va bien," répondit Lucius. 

Black le regardait toujours fixement de surprise, car cela devait être la première fois qu'un Serpentard ne profitait pas d'une situation où il pourrait faire qu'un Gryffondor se fasse rabrouer ou faire enlever des points à l'ennemi. Tabitha choisit ce moment d'inattention pour donner à son bol de feuilles de Gingko, qui était déjà posé dangereusement près du bord de la table, une petite poussée pour qu'il se renverse. La porcelaine se brisa en milliers de morceaux sur le dallage et la plupart des feuilles fut dispersée sous la table de Black et Malfoy. Le son du bol se cassant sortit brusquement Black de sa stupeur. Il se retourna et vit Tabitha s'agenouiller pour ramasser les feuilles.

"Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il courtoisement, puis il tira sa baguette et répara le bol. Alors il se pencha et le lui remit.

En renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière, le visage rougi parce qu'elle avait plongé sous la table, elle leva les yeux vers lui avec des paupières lourdes et, lui accordant le plus petit des sourires , elle dit "Merci." Severus n'avait aucune idée de simplement comment elle avait réussi à rougir un peu plus--- probablement qu'elle avait pensé à quelque chose d'obscène ou d'embarrassant --- mais il devait reconnaître que cela marchait. Black semblait totalement déconcerté. 

Le reste de la leçon passa sans nouveaux incidents, mais Severus était sûr que ces deux étincelles initiales avaient été suffisantes pour mettre le feu à la mèche. La question était combien de temps la flamme prendrait pour atteindre le tonnelet de poudre. 

~~~~ * ~~~~ 

"Monsieur, est-ce que je vous dérange ?" dit Severus, ouvrant la porte du bureau de Lestrange. 

"Au contraire, M. Rogue, je vous attendais déjà. Entrez, s'il vous plaît." 

Il s'assit sur la chaise faisant face à son enseignant, qui tenait un petit rouleau de parchemin et ensorcelait maintenant un morceau de ruban vert foncé qui s'enroula autour de ce que Severus supposait être une lettre. Il avait eu raison, car Lestrange claqua des doigts, à quel signe un grand corbeau s'envola d'où il était perché---Severus ne l'avait pas remarqué, car l'oiseau avait été assis dans un coin sombre --- et atterrit sur la table. Regardant fixement son maître d'yeux noirs attentifs, il offrit sa patte droite.

"Voilà, Abraxas," murmura Lestrange, tandis qu'il liait la lettre à la patte tendue. "Fais bon voyage," dit-il, caressant la tête de l'oiseau avec son index et le corbeau décolla, décrivit un cercle autour de la tête de son maître et disparut par un trou dans le plafond. "Bien, M. Rogue ?" dit l'enseignant, s'asseyant et croisant les bras, "je suppose que vous avez lu les livres et les notes que je vous ai donnés ?" 

Severus hocha la tête, manquant un peu de souffle. "Bien sûr que oui, Monsieur," répondit-il . "Ai-je raison de supposer que vous essayez de développer une potion semblable au sortilège d'Imperius, seulement plus forte et par dessus tout non détectable ?"

**en français dans le texte.


	19. Chapitre19

CHAPITRE 19

Maintenant que l'affaire Lupin reposait quelque temps --- d'une façon de parler, mais pour l'instant, c'était Lucius et Tabitha qui devaient faire le travail préliminaire pour lui tandis qu'il pouvait pratiquement s'asseoir et regarder ---Severus était libre de consacrer ses pensées au projet de Potions. Ce qui était chanceux, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il serait devenu fou, si une autre question urgente avait revendiqué une partie de son attention.

Après ses conversations avec Voldemort l'été dernier, il avait pris conscience de combien exactement l'ambition avait été refoulée à l'intérieur de lui pendant des années. Il avait trouvé une concentration dans son admiration pour le Sorcier Sombre. Mais il n'avait pas été conscient de son potentiel pour l'obsession. La recherche qu'il avait faite sur Tom Jedusor avait été un simple aperçu de ce dont il était vraiment capable. Pas que ce soit venu comme une surprise, car le projet de crédits supplémentaires n'avait pas été le moins du monde important et quand il avait essayé et avec succès, d'en découvrir plus sur la vraie identité de Voldemort, c'était encore quelque chose qu'il avait fait surtout pour lui-même. Et pour impressionner Lucius, bien sûr. Mais tout de même, cela avait servi à satisfaire sa propre curiosité harcelante. Le projet de potions cependant … Ceci était une question entièrement différente. C'était pour Voldemort et lui seul.

Pas qu'il veuille, ou même essaye de prétendre, que de voir que cela avait fait plaisir à Lestrange, qu'il soit rapide à la compréhension, n'avait rien valu. Au contraire, cela avait eu beaucoup de signification pour lui--- mais plus parce qu'il était sûr que l'information allait trouver son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort. Et il appréciait certainement la sorte de relation qui se développait entre le Directeur de Maison et lui-même. Seulement il y avait tellement plus au projet. Tout à coup, sa curiosité innée, qui avait jusqu'à présent trouvé son expression plus dans l'indiscrétion que dans la recherche réelle, s'avérait être un outil valable. Un couteau, constamment aiguisé par la pierre de son ambition. Dans les moments de concentration intense, il pouvait presque se sentir devenir ce couteau, coupant à travers ce qui se tenait entre lui et son but. Aucun obstacle n'était capable de résister à son attaque, que cela soit une simple difficulté ou quelque chose de plus résistant à la lame scintillante. 

Quand il était retourné au Repaire du Serpent après sa leçon avec Lestrange mercredi soir, il s'était senti presque aussi délirant qu'après sa première conversation fatidique avec le Baron Sanglant. Il aurait été capable de tout cette nuit là. Il était l'ange et le démon, tenant le monde dans la paume de sa main. L'euphorie n'avait pas duré la nuit, mais l'énergie qui avait été mise en liberté continuait à brûler en lui, pas comme une force destructive, mais comme une force réchauffant constamment qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité--- aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. En sécurité et sûr de lui. S'enroulant dans l'obsession. 

Mais le problème, pensa-t-il, était dur. Vraiment dur à résoudre, s'il était soluble du tout. En dehors de toute la recherche qui devait être faite, il devait d'abord y avoir une ligne cohérente de pensée, une idée qu'ils pourraient suivre. Jeudi et vendredi avaient été des jours perdus, à ce point de vue. Il n'y avait pas eu le temps de penser correctement --- pas de simplement rester assis là et à regarder fixement les murs jusqu'à les trouer, mais de penser vraiment. C'était impossible parmi tout le bruit et les cours et les devoirs. Eh bien, du moins vendredi avait été tout à fait couronné de succès en ce qui concernait le soi-disant triangle amoureux entre Black, Lucius et Tabitha. Severus renifla, se remémorant leur leçon de Potions, mais essaya de se contrôler, car M. Phorme lui lançait un regard ennuyé. Après tout, il était venu à la bibliothèque pour penser et étudier, pas pour se perdre dans des réminiscences futiles. Mais alors, Lucius jouant les beautés timides était simplement hilarant. Quoique pas aussi amusant que le fait que Black semblât gober cela.

"Penses-tu que Black est vraiment si stupide ou ce pourrait-il que nous soyons les victimes d'une de leurs blagues sans en être conscients ?" avait-il demandé à Lucius sur leur chemin du retour aux quartiers de Serpentard.

Secouant la tête, Lucius avait répondu "Non, honnêtement je ne pense pas. J'ai parlé à Mathilda hier --- elle obtient un tas d'information que nous n'avons pas, parce qu'en cours de Divination elle est assise avec les gens de toutes les autres maisons et l'atmosphère semble être plutôt détendue. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a dit d'avertir Tabitha à propos de Black."

"Comme c'est intéressant. Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce que le bâtard semble penser que c'est quelque devoir pour toute femme sur cette planète que de se pâmer en extase ne serait-ce que s'il lui parle. Il est arrogant et vaniteux. Et je suppose que ce n'est aucunement différent quand il se sent attiré par quelque mâle. De toute façon, le coup de la chemise mouillée _était_ bon, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'était brillant. Même moi je pourrais prendre mon pied à te voir dans une chemise blanche trempée," sourit Severus.

"Oh, la ferme, Rogue . Mais lundi, Tabitha devra inventer quelque chose de convainquant aussi. Autrement il pourrait dériver trop dans ma direction."

Oui, pensa-t-il, se permettant un autre moment de distraction de ses livres, probablement que Lucius avait raison. Black ne croirait jamais que d'être attiré par lui pouvait possiblement être de la comédie. Il était Sirius Black et donc quiconque il choisissait devait fondre dans la lumière flamboyante du soleil de sa personnalité charmante. Severus considérait que c'était une des formes les plus grandes et les plus dangereuses de stupidité. Mais alors, à chacun la sienne. Et il retourna au problème plus urgent d'essayer de développer une Potion Imperius pour Lord Voldemort. Il serait mieux de commencer en revoyant son échange avec Lestrange de nouveau, mot pour mot, notant ce qui semblait important et commençant par là. Inutile de se heurter aux mêmes impasses que Lestrange. Ainsi, de quoi avaient-ils parlé en premier ?

De Pico, bien sûr. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à des hommes comme Pico Della Mirandola ou Christopher Marlowe---pour ne nommer que ces deux là ---Severus se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'y avait plus de tels hommes. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait plus de tels temps. Peut-être était-ce l'explication, un peu banale, mais cela pourrait être valable néanmoins. Car un sorcier qui dans ces temps, et en Italie de plus, si près du centre du catholicisme que le Pape n'avait qu'à allonger une main paresseuse, grasse, et couverte de bijoux pour l'attraper au col et le jeter sur le bûcher le plus proche afin de le brûler en cendres sous les yeux enthousiastes de la foule --- un tel sorcier, qui vivait au contact proche des Moldus et essayait de les éclairer, devait vraiment être courageux. Pas étonnant que Pico ait été encore un autre de ceux qui avaient dû simuler leur propre mort prématurée. Mort par empoisonnement---comme c'était bien choisi. _Quelle folie---mais quel geste_.** Il n'avait pas été l'un des plus grands fabriquants de potion de la Renaissance tout entière pour rien. Et il avait essayé. Oh, comme il avait essayé de faire entrer quelque sens dans ces têtes de Moldus stupides, aveugles. Mais ils l'avaient refusé, avaient condamné ses thèses par Décret Papal, l'avaient même emprisonné, jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce, mette en scène sa mort et se retire là où personne ne le dérangerait plus. Et là, dans son refuge, loin de son château héréditaire, il avait pensé aux méthodes de changer l'esprit humain, pour qu'il soit possible de les amener de force où des arguments raisonnables ne les mèneraient jamais. _Le Tractatus de libera voluntate_ en avait été le splendide résultat. La base solide sur laquelle d'autres avaient été capables de mettre au point le Sortilège d'Imperius. Mais autant que Severus pouvait en juger --- et Lestrange avait été d'accord avec lui --- il ne donnait pas d'allusion utile quant au développement d'une potion.

Comparé à Pico, Nicolò Paganini avait été un simple amateur. Un rêveur romantique, rien de plus. Son _La mente magica--proteggerla e distruggerla_ était un conglomérat sauvage et, pour l'exprimer poliment, bariolé d'idées, de rêves, de théories absurdes, tout cela collé ensemble par l'ignorance flagrante des règles les plus basiques de magie. Mais alors, comme Lestrange l'avait observé, l'inspiration pouvait vous sauter dessus depuis l'endroit où vous vous y attendiez le moins. Vrai, mais dans le cas de Paganini, aucune inspiration digne de ce nom ne daignerait se cacher entre ces pages. Écarté. Misérablement échoué. Retourne à ta musique, Nicolò, joue tes propres compositions insipides sur un violon n'ayant plus qu'une seule corde, pour impressionner les femmes Moldues.

Si Paganini eût dû rester dans les salles de concert Moldues, c'était tout aussi vrai pour George Gordon Noël Byron, seulement 'les salles de concert' devaient être remplacées par 'les salons'. L'homme n'avait pas même été un Serpentard, autant qu'il ait essayé de convaincre les gens du contraire. Mais un pied-bot et des difficultés avec les femmes ne faisaient pas un Serpentard. Ni vivre dans les ruines de l'Abbaye de Newstead, où il avait probablement entendu un tas d'histoires intéressantes de la part des fantômes résidents, ne faisait de lui un sorcier convenable. Et que le fait d'envelopper son cerveau dans des vapeurs d'opium n'ait rien fait pour rendre sa _Théorie Spéculative Sur les Mécanismes des Potions et Elexirs de Modification de Pensée_ plus remarquable n'avait pas besoin d'être souligné. 

Rien. Il n'y avait purement et simplement rien avec quoi travailler. À moins de compter _Potions Expérimentales_ _Contre le Sortilège d'Imperius Et Ses Répercussions_ par le grand Simon McLachlan. C'était du moins quelque chose à utiliser, sinon dans le sens contraire. Mais McLachlan avait le mérite indéniable d'avoir traité les mécanismes du sortilège d'une manière plus scientifique, condamnant explicitement le non-sens qui s'était écoulé des plumes de Byron et Paganini. Son travail se concentrait principalement sur les points communs des centaines d'interviews qu'il avait conduites sur des gens qui avaient consenti à jouer ses rats de laboratoire. Comment exactement s'étaient-ils sentis quand le sortilège avait été mis sur eux ? Qu'avaient-ils pensé ? Quelles étaient leurs émotions tandis qu'ils avaient été sous le sortilège et ensuite ? Et caetera, et caetera. Les mêmes questions, à plusieurs reprises plusieurs fois.

Mais, comme le grand Maître de Potions lui-même l'avait admis, les résultats étaient assez maigres. Proches de rien, pour dire la vérité. Il y avait des points communs, comme la sensation de flotter, ce vide béat de l'esprit, l'absence de douleur à la fois physique et émotionnelle. Et c'était sans doute l'accomplissement de McLachlan : avoir finalement brisé le tabou entourant les Sortilèges Impardonnables et avoir exposé, encre sur parchemin, ce à quoi ressemblait exactement que d'être une victime du sortilège d'Imperius. Bien sûr, il avait hasardé quelques théories sur comment il marchait et ce qui pourrait être fait pour le neutraliser. Car à la différence d'autres sortilèges, charmes ou même malédictions, les Impardonnables--- eh bien, deux d'entre eux, car _Avada Kedavra_ était un problème tout à fait différent --- pouvaient seulement être arrêtés par celui qui les avait jetés. Severus présumait que le Ministère les avait bannis plus à cause de cela qu'à cause de leur effet réel, aussi horrible qu'il puisse être. Si vous mettiez un sort de ligotage sur quelqu'un, il était suffisant qu'un tiers agite sa baguette et jette _Finite Incantatem_, pour que l'effet s'arrête immédiatement. Pas le Cruciatus ni l'Imperius. Il n'y avait aucun moyen du tout de les enlever d'une personne, à moins que le sorcier qui les ait prononcés ne consentit à les terminer.

Cependant, ces réflexions philosophiques ne le menaient nulle part, pensa Severus. Ils devraient travailler sur ce qu'ils avaient, ce qui était très peu. Maintenant, il avait mal aux yeux et au dos. Peut-être devrait-il aller faire une promenade sur les terrains de l'école … Après tout, c'était dimanche et il pouvait faire une pause courte. Alors il se rappela qu'au petit déjeuner et encore plus durant le déjeuner, le ciel reproduit par le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle n'avait pas semblé trop prometteur. Regardant dehors par la fenêtre, il vit qu'en effet un mur de nuages noirs se regroupait sur le lac et les collines derrière. Il était plus que probable qu'un orage éclate avant une heure. De toute façon, il pouvait prendre un bol d'air frais.

"M. Phorme, cela vous dérangerait-il vraiment beaucoup si j'ouvrais la fenêtre, juste un instant ?"

Le bibliothécaire lui lança un regard indigné par dessus le bord de ses lunettes rondes. "Si vous pensez que c'est absolument nécessaire … " répondit-il, du ton d'un martyr qui venait de choisir d'être démembré au lieu d'être bouilli dans l'huile chaude.

Severus le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour prendre cela comme un oui amical et ouvrit ainsi la fenêtre. L'air était calme, mais humide et lourd ---pas vraiment régénérateur. De la direction du terrain de Quidditch, il entendait des cris et des hurlements. Probablement qu'il y avait quelque entraînement en cours. Peut-être les Gryffondors ? Et bien, ils allaient avoir besoin de tout l'entraînement qu'ils pourraient avoir. Et devant jouer sans Potter ni Black, ils étaient condamnés à la défaite de toute façon.

Il bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable, reposant ses coudes sur l'appui de la fenêtre au lieu de ses mains, pour que son dos douloureux puisse trouver quelque soulagement.

"Oh, James, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Sirius ?" Il entendit la voix exaspérée de Lily Evans venir de derrière lui. 

"Parce que Sirius boude et veut être laissé seul. En plus, il n'y a nul besoin de demander pourquoi je préférerais être avec toi qu'avec Sirius, non ?"

Un bruit brusque de livres qu'on avait laissé tomber sur une surface dure. La voix de Lily de nouveau. De l'irritation négligemment enveloppée dans de la politesse, dont la couche mince avait déjà été percée par les bords de ce qui était dessous. "Je dois étudier, James. J'ai mes B.U.S.Es dans exactement deux mois et je n'ai pas l'intention de les louper, juste parce que tu manques de compagnie. Où est le reste des inséparables ?"

"En bas au terrain de Quidditch, à regarder les autres s'entraîner. Oh allez, Lily, je suis juste assis là avec toi, à faire mes devoirs."

Si Lily Evans n'avait pas été une saleté de Gryffondor née Moldue, Severus aurait eu pitié d'elle. Avoir constamment James Potter à baver partout sur elle était pire que dix retenues avec Argus Rusard. Mais ce qui l'intéressait plus était le commentaire à propos de Black. Cela devait être la première fois en presque quatre ans qu'il avait choisi de rester loin des autres Mousquetaires. Cela pourrait être en partie en raison du fait que l'équipe s'entraînait, tandis qu'il était exclu à la fois des jeux et de l'entraînement, mais Severus était assez sûr que l'arrogant Black était aussi rendu très perplexe par Lucius et Tabitha et devait en venir à un accord avec son trouble intérieur. Et apparemment il cherchait le confort de la nature, car Severus le vit flâner sur la pelouse en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Maintenant ça c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. 

Severus ferma la fenêtre et se retourna, simulant une surprise désagréable en voyant Potter et Evans occuper une table dans la bibliothèque autrement vide. Il leur jeta un regard de mépris, réunit ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la pièce, murmurant quelque chose à propos de Sangs de Bourbes sous sa barbe. Assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent, mais pas assez fort pour que Potter soit absolument sûr de ce qu'il avait dit. Au pire des cas, il pourrait toujours dire à Potter qu'il avait mal compris ses mots. Car ce dont il avait besoin maintenant n'était pas d'un combat, mais d'un prétexte crédible pour quitter la bibliothèque à toute vitesse.

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Chemise sensuellement trempée, partie deux ?" demanda Severus quand Lucius re rentra dans la Salle commune après une absence d'environ une heure.

"Mère nature me tient dans sa main," dit Lucius avec un sourire suffisant, essayant de brosser ses cheveux humides loin de son front. "J'avais l'intention de faire de cela un simple spectacle de Lucius-En-Pantalons-Et-Chemise et là elle vient nous verser dessus un torrent de pluie. On ne peut pas dire que cela n'a pas aidé, cependant"

"Où l'as-tu rencontré, alors ?"

"Cela te dérangerait-il si je descendais me changer ? Je suis complètement trempé, jusqu'à mon caleçon."

Severus fit une grimace. "Garde cette sorte d'information pour Sirius l'Etalon Sexy."

"Oui, je suis sûr que cela l'intéresserait beaucoup. Viens alors, tu peux regarder.---je dois m'habituer à cela," dit-il en s'excusant quand Severus le regarda fixement. "Mais sérieusement, il n'y aura personne dans le dortoir tout de suite, donc nous pourrons parler."

Ils descendirent l'escalier des Quartiers presque vides de Serpentard. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés pour le dîner. Lucius remit soigneusement son balai dans son coffre et enleva sa chemise. Où il était debout, une petite flaque commençait à se former sur le sol.

"Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'emmener le balai," dit-il, défaisant sa ceinture et ouvrant la braguette de son pantalon. "Il a fourni un point de départ très utile pour une conversation monotone, mais prometteuse. Eurgh, je déteste les chaussettes humides!"

"Et qu'est-ce que Black avait à dire ?"

"Oh, pas grand chose--- pas que cela soit une révélation pour toi. Je l'ai rencontré près des serres et il a juste dit que c'était inutile d'aller au terrain de Quidditch, car les Gryffs s'entraînaient."

"Quelle délicieuse occasion de montrer de la méchanceté," dit Severus, "je suppose que tu n'as pas manqué ---maintenant vraiment, Lucius, c'est dégoûtant, ne pourrais-tu pas au moins te retourner ?"

"Je n'étais pas conscient que tu trouves mon cul plus séduisant que le mon--- arrête ça! Arrête-ça, espèce d'idiot!"

Severus avait tiré sa baguette, l'avait soulevé par lévitation et l'avait fait se tourner visage au mur. "Bien sûr," dit-il, rabaissant Lucius lentement sur le sol, "Alors qu'as-tu répondu ?"

Lucius fouilla dans son coffre pour trouver des sous-vêtements frais. "Oh, rien de spécial. Juste quelque remarque sarcastique sur comment les Gryffs allaient être aplatis au match suivant."

"Très approprié. Et comment a-t-il réagi ?"

"C'est ce qui fait monter mes espoirs d'un avenir heureux avec lui jusqu'à la lune : Il n'a pas réagi. Normalement, il aurait tiré sa baguette et essayé de m'ensorceler. Mais il m'a juste lancé ce regard triste. Et ensuite, pile au bon moment, il a commencé à pleuvoir. Donc nous avons dû nous dépêcher de retourner au château ensemble et franchement, ses regards étaient plus que ce dont j'aurais eu besoin. Mais je pense que cela va marcher." Il repêcha sa robe et s'y glissa. "Prêt pour le dîner ?" 

~~~~ * ~~~~

Avril devint Mai et la pleine lune suivante se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mais Severus avait déjà abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir effectuer la deuxième partie de son plan avant. Certaines choses avaient simplement besoin de temps pour fermenter et il était inutile d'essayer de les consommer avant qu'elles ne soient prêtes --- tout ce qui vous arrivait était un mal d'estomac. Donc il essaya d'être patient et de se concentrer sur son travail avec Lestrange au lieu de cela. Pas que ce soit très rentable, car ils continuaient à rencontrer des obstacles à tout virage de leur chemin tortueux. 

D'abord, ils avaient suivi l'idée originale de Lestrange d'essayer de créer les effets principaux du sortilège que le livre de McLachlan mentionnait par des potions. Aussi facile que cela semble, c'était diaboliquement ardu : Car quelque variété de potion grisante qu'ils essayent de combiner avec toute sorte possible de potions de distraction, le résultat était le même. Ils n'avaient pas même à l'essayer, il était assez de l'écrire sur parchemin --- certains des ingrédients cruciaux s'annuleraient toujours. Tout de suite, ils essayaient une autre approche en essayant de trouver une manière de donner à une personne l'envie intense d'obéir. Le sang d'Elfe de Maison avait conduit à un échec spectaculaire. Severus avait été totalement abattu, mais Lestrange avait tapoté son épaule, souriant et lui disant que c'était comme cela que la recherche en Potions marchait : Il n'y avait presque jamais quelque résultat que ce soit à attendre avant deux ou trois ans de travail intense, à moins que vous n'ayez extrêmement de chance.

Cela ne fit rien pour alléger l'humeur sombre de Severus. Il ne voulait pas étudier pour les examens de fin d'année ou faire autre chose avant qu'ils n'arrivent à un résultat satisfaisant, du moins en théorie. Lestrange, qui avait probablement passé par des déceptions semblables plusieurs fois et ne savait que trop bien comment Severus devait se sentir, fut assez sage pour suspendre les leçons supplémentaires pendant le dernier mois du trimestre, pour que la garçon ait une chance de rattraper son travail négligé. Mais même si Severus retourna à contre-coeur à ses devoirs plus immédiats, il restait abattu et irritable. Ni les progrès lents de Lucius ni ceux de Tabitha dans les activités de séduction n'étaient capables de le réconforter. Il s'était déjà habitué à l'idée --- ou s'était résigné à l'accepter était plus correct --- que le projet Lupin devrait attendre le début de leur cinquième année et, avec considérablement plus de difficulté, il s'était présenté la pensée qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'à septembre pour reprendre son travail avec Lestrange. Le professeur lui avait solennellement promis qu'il n'allait pas continuer jusqu'à ce que Severus revienne à Poudlard.

Ni Lestrange ni aucun des camarades de Severus ne savait ce qui aigrissait vraiment sa vie au point de la rendre insupportable. C'était la pensée de devoir quitter cet environnement pendant deux pleins mois. Il s'était senti plus ou moins à l'aise ici déjà pendant ses trois premières années. Mais pendant la quatrième, Poudlard était devenu sa maison, peut-être pas de manière permanente, peut-être était-ce plus un refuge qu'une maison, mais il estimait qu'il appartenait à cet endroit. Et maintenant il devait laisser tout cela derrière lui, seulement pour retourner chez sa mère et passer deux mois interminables avec elle --- que ce soit en Angleterre ou en Italie n'importait pas. 

Il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin que d'appeler n'importe lequel des autres son ami, la prudence qu'il devait utiliser autour d'eux était trop grande. Mais il y avait la familiarité. Quelque confort, même si c'était seulement sa propre chaleur reflétée. Si vous vous appuyiez contre un mur en pierre froid assez longtemps, la pierre restait chaude au contact. Il avait investi un temps et une force considérable à réchauffer ce mur et maintenant il devait se retirer brusquement, pour si longtemps que peut-être qu'il se serait refroidi quand il s'appuierait dessus la prochaine fois. 

Pendant le voyage tout entier vers Londres avec le Poudlard Express, il avait le sentiment distinct que son coeur était attaché à son corps par quelque bande de caoutchouc élastique, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre Poudlard s'accrochait à son coeur, il ne lâchait pas et la bande se tendait de plus en plus, douloureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se casse finalement quand il suivit les autres au travers du mur qui séparait la plate-forme 9 ¾ du reste de la gare de King's Cross. Comme dans une transe, il serra la main à Lucius et aux autres, reçut un baiser très timide et passager sur la joue de la part de Clarissa, au milieu des rires bébêtes des filles et des sourires des garçons, puis prit son coffre --- il avait jeté dessus un Sort d'Imponderabilis à l'école et il devrait rester comme cela pendant toutes les vacances --- et avec un dernier geste d'adieu et un regard derrière lui vers les autres, il partit.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Si deux mois à la maison avec sa mère allaient être l'enfer, son voyage jusqu'à Hounslow Ouest était une descente très convaincante aux enfers. Maintenant qu'il était habitué à l'air propre, frais de l'Ecosse du nord, il se trouvait presque incapable de respirer le brouillard de la pollution sale de Londres. Il avait oublié combien la ville puait. Il y avait des déchets partout, du papier, du plastique, du métal. La plupart des objets semblaient être des emballages de quelque sorte, négligemment jetés sur le sol par des centaines de milliers de gens. Quoi qu'il touche était encrassé. La forte envie de se laver les mains était déjà accablante quand il brava avec succès l'escalier mobile menant en bas dans l'intestin de la ville. Et c'était en effet l'intestin. Des murs noirs --- Ou noircis ? --- des gens au visage gris, malodorants et nerveux partout. L'excrément de Londres, se déplaçant lentement dans les boyaux de ce Moloch qui les avait dévorés, les avait mâchés et les digérait maintenant. 

Avec des mains tremblantes, il atteignit la poche droite de son pantalon pour y prendre les pièces de monnaie qu'il avait préparées là et alla à l'un des comptoirs rejoindre la petite file d'attente qui attendait déjà d'être servie. Devant lui était une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés et avec douleur il se rendit compte que Clarissa lui manquait. Ses lèvres avaient à peine touché sa joue, mais maintenant, en conséquence, le sentiment était toujours là et il aurait été menti, s'il avait nié l'avoir apprécié.

La queue devant lui se raccourcit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ce soit finalement son tour. La femme derrière le comptoir--- elle était noire, ce qui, pensa Severus, était un changement plaisant de tout ces visages gris--- avait un sourire fatigué plâtré partout sur ses traits. Elle devait détester ce travail, pensa-t-il, par dessus tout parce qu'elle n'était plus jeune. C'était sa dernière station, le train était arrivé et n'allait plus bouger, donc elle devrait rester ici, à vendre des billets, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. La Mort lui viendrait sûrement comme un soulagement. La regardant attentivement, il essaya d'imaginer si elle accepterait, s'il tirait sa baguette et lui offrait de jeter Avada Kedavra sur elle--- une mort rapide et indolore, probablement beaucoup mieux que ce que son propre destin avait en réserve pour elle.

Son billet glissa par la fente, il le prit et retira brusquement ses yeux de la femme qui lui lançait un regard étrange, un mélange de malaise et de curiosité. Passer à travers le tourniquet, descendre un autre escalier roulant. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait saisir la poignée pour sa sécurité, bien que cela le fasse vouloir vomir. Personne ne sentait-il donc cette puanteur s'attardant dans l'air, qui semblait lentement suinter à travers le tissu de ses vêtements et entrer par ses pores ? Ou étaient-ils si habitués à cela, si imprégnés par cela, que c'était devenu une partie d'eux ? 

Plus il descendait profondément, plus l'air devenait irrespirable. Le niveau d'humidité devait être proche de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent et cela devenait graduellement plus chaud. Ces deux facteurs combinés permettaient aux odeurs diverses de s'épanouir totalement. Severus sentait la claustrophobie tirailler sa maîtrise de soi à peine conservée. L'arrivée du train fournit, sinon une amélioration, du moins quelque distraction. Mais il était tendu tout de même, car s'il manquait la station où il devait sortir et changer pour la Ligne Picadilly, il allait être perdu dans Londres. Ce qui était un scénario qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer. Il aurait aimé rester près de la porte, mais les gens entraient constamment dans le wagon ou le quittaient et son coffre volumineux les faisait le pousser ici et là, plus loin vers le milieu de la voiture, lui jetant des regards furieux parce qu'il bloquait leur passage. 

Il sortit bien à Green Park cependant, car beaucoup de passagers devaient changer là. Plus de couloirs sordides, d'affiches incompréhensibles collées à des murs sordides, de jeunes gens aux yeux vides, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, accroupis dans des coins et tendant leurs mains pour de l'argent, des flaques d'urine, des odeurs écoeurantes … Un autre train, tellement bondé de fret humain --- humain ? --- que les portes refusaient de se fermer, mais alors, quand la forte envie de vomir ou de crier ou de simplement les tuer tous par un simple mouvement de sa baguette--- au diable les directives du Ministère et les babillages sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables, ils n'avaient jamais fait un tour dans le Métro de Londres --- menaçait de prendre le dessus, ils commençaient à s'égoutter au dehors, plus de passagers quittant le train qu'y montant, si bien que la voiture se vidait graduellement. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors, si bien que tout d'abord il n'avait pas remarqué que le train avait quitté le tunnel et cliquetait bien au-dessus des maisons environnantes. Severus regarda fixement par la fenêtre, prudent de ne pas la toucher de son front. Pas de lune, pas d'étoiles. Si elles étaient là, leur lumière était noyée par la flamme nocturne de Londres, par ces nuances maladives d'orange de vert et de blanc, un blanc bleuâtre qui faisait mal aux yeux.

Hounslow Ouest. Il sortit du train, faisant attention à la marche avec obéissance, comme lui disait de le faire la voix grinçante, désincarnée du haut-parleur et posa son coffre pour un instant de repos. Après ce voyage, pensa-t-il avec un sourire sinistre, même sa prétendue maison lui permettrait quelque soulagement mystérieux, simplement parce que elle était du moins calme, sinon rien d'autre. Avec un soupir, il saisit de nouveau son bagage. Quinze minutes de marche à pied et il pourrait finalement simplement fermer une porte derrière lui, se couper du bruit de la métropole, prendre une douche et dormir.

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Mamma ?" 

Aucune réponse. Étrange, pensa-t-il, d'habitude, soit elle attendait derrière la porte soit elle se précipitait du salon ou de la cuisine. Il posa son coffre et, un instant, massa son épaule, même s'il détestait se toucher avant de s'être lavé les mains. Mais porter le bagage, même s'il était presque sans poids, lui avait fait mal aux muscles.

"Mamma, sono a casa!" *

Toujours rien. Seulement maintenant il se rendait compte que l'odeur de cuisine était là, mais qu'elle était éventée au lieu de fraîche. Maintenant ce serait une première, se dit-il. Sa mère renonçant à préparer un tas de nourriture italienne dégoûtante quand il rentrait à la maison ? L'enfer devait avoir gelé. Il écouta. Aucun son ne venait, ni de la cuisine ni du salon. Soigneusement, afin de ne pas l'effrayer au cas où elle ne l'ait pas entendu appeler, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et dût immédiatement combattre une vague de nausée. L'odeur, Dieux, l'odeur! Il aurait préféré quelque vapeur dégoûtante qui puisse émaner du fourneau ou du four à la vague de décrépitude qui frappait son nez. Il referma rapidement la porte et s'essuya le front du dos de la main.

Maintenant l'inquiétude commençait à former un noeud serré dans son estomac déjà rendu sensible. Il alla regarder à l'intérieur du salon. Personne. Où diable était elle ? Essayant d'avaler sa crainte naissante, il monta l'escalier menant aux chambres à coucher du premier étage.

"Mamma ?"

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Endormie ? Comment pouvait-elle être endormie maintenant ? Il était à peine neuf heures passées. Il alla vers le lit, sur lequel Aminta Rogue était couchée, habillée d'une chemise de nuit de coton, dormant à poings fermés, la main gauche pendant au bord du lit. Quand il s'approcha, son nez attrapa une bouffée de quelque chose d'aigre-doux. Severus s'arrêta pour renifler l'air, comme un chien de chasse qui avait perdu la trace du lièvre qu'il suivait et ce fut là de nouveau. Il était sûr qu'il connaissait l'odeur, seulement il ne pouvait pas tout à fait la replacer sur l'instant. Mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Oui, définitivement. Une autre inspiration profonde d'air. La mémoire refusa de faire surface. Il couvrit la distance restante entre lui et le lit.

Elle s'était amincie et de manière remarquable, pensa-t-il. Ses traits semblaient beaucoup plus prononcés que quand il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, il y a environ un an et demi. Il y avait un air tendu à son visage même dans son sommeil. Il avança d'un autre pas, de telle sorte que son genou gauche se repose maintenant contre le bord du lit. Se penchant déjà pour la réveiller, Severus fit un instant de pause. Voulait-il vraiment la réveiller ? Peut-être serait-il mieux de simplement la laisser dormir, descendre nettoyer ce désordre affreux et ensuite d'aller se coucher. Cette rencontre désagréable pouvait tout aussi bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin, quand du moins il aurait regagné son équilibre après quelques heures de calme repos. Il se releva et se retourna. Son pied droit prit contact avec quelque objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué précédemment.

A travers des yeux rétrécis, il scruta vers le bas, essayant de discerner ce que c'était. C'était une bouteille. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'alcool dans l'air cependant Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu … Non, pensa-t-il, reconnaissant soudain l'odeur qu'il avait été incapable d'identifier auparavant. Pas ça, s'il vous plaît Dieux, pas ça. Son corps -- plus incliné à obéir à la partie de son cerveau qui lui criait de simplement fermer les yeux et de courir qu'à la partie raisonnable qui lui disait qu'il savait de toute façon et ferait mieux de simplement en finir avec cela ---refusa proprement de plier les genoux et d'allonger sa main droite pour saisir la bouteille. Il commença même à trembler violemment. Mais finalement, la lutte fut gagnée par la partie raisonnable et Severus ramassa la bouteille du sol. _Elisir Di Ganimede_. Exactement ce qu'il avait pensé. Le poison aurait été préférable de beaucoup.

* "Maman, je suis à la maison!"

**en français dans le texte


	20. Chapitre20

CHAPITRE 20 

L'esprit de Severus, d'habitude si rapide et plein de ressources quand il s'agissait de résoudre des problèmes, refusa simplement de marcher. Refusa d'essayer d'arrêter le tourbillon vertigineux des pensées qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire la course dans sa tête comme une tornade, refusaient l'entrée à la logique, suggéraient que peut-être tomber sur le sol en un tas sanglotant serait le meilleur pour lui. Esprit déloyal. Il lui faisait faux bond quand il en aurait eu le plus besoin. Alors il resta simplement debout où il était quelque temps, les yeux fermement fermés, les mains serrées en poings, combattant la forte envie de céder au désespoir, luttant contre les larmes formant un noeud serré dans sa gorge. Après un moment, il eut assez confiance en lui pour rouvrir ses yeux. 

De nouveau, il regarda le tableau de sa mère endormie, le désordre dans sa chambre et la bouteille, lui souriant avec malveillance depuis la table de nuit où il l'avait posée. Il décida qu'il était mieux de quitter la pièce, de descendre et de nettoyer le désordre dans la cuisine. Il devrait le faire sans magie --- le Ministère n'allait pas être clément avec le fils de Marcus Rogue s'ils le détectaient à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école pendant les vacances. Lentement, il descendit l'escalier et prit une respiration profonde, qu'il retint en entrant dans la cuisine. Aussi rapidement que possible, il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre. Les quelques premières respirations allaient tout de même être écoeurantes, mais l'air frais de l'extérieur aiderait à graduellement diminuer la puanteur.

Alors il fit un examen approfondi de la pièce. Quelle dommage qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser sa baguette seulement pour activer et désactiver les dispositifs de cuisine enchantés. Il ne désirait pas excessivement toucher l'alimentation, dans divers états de décomposition, qui était dispersée sur toute surface possible et impossible. Cela allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps pour ramener cette pièce depuis ce chaos à un état acceptable de propreté, mais du moins il serait capable de dormir ensuite. Donc il retroussa ses manches et se mit au travail. Maintenant il pouvait permettre à ses pensées de retourner errer à la scène en haut, car le nettoyage exigeait beaucoup d'activité physique et quelque pensée de base, toutes les deux fournissant une sorte de cadre solide pour son esprit vagabondant. Le ménage avait mis une laisse à ses songeries, leur permettant de se déplacer assez librement pour produire des résultats donnants satisfaction, mais pas assez loin pour s'approcher de l'abîme du désespoir. De temps en temps, les pensées tiraient durement sur leur laisse, obstinément, avec insistance, s'étranglant presque dans le processus, mais le ménage avait une ferme prise dessus et les empêchait patiemment de se précipiter la tête la première dans leur propre ruine.

Comment avait-elle mis les mains sur ce maudit élixir ? Non seulement c'était une substance fortement illégale, mais il coûtait très cher. L'histoire de_ l'Elisir Di Ganimede_ pouvait être remontée jusqu'à la Grèce antique--- probablement même plus loin, mais les premières sources écrites dataient environ de 500 Av. J.C ---où les prêtres de Bacchus l'avaient utilisé pour leurs orgies. Il avait été perfectionné un peu plus tard par le Comte de Cagliostro, fabricant de potions et Magicien Sombre extraordinaire, qui avait légèrement changé la recette et lui avait donné son nom délicieux : _Elisir Di Ganimede_. Cela semblait inoffensif, vraiment, mais cela , pensa Severus, était une idée fausse et périlleuse. Car derrière ce nom se cachait le danger de l'accoutumance. L'état d'âme qu'il incitait en était un de bonheur total et d'optimisme, tout problème oublié, toute douleur partie sans une trace, mais cet effet était obtenu à un haut prix, car ceci était principalement dû à l'utilisation de larmes des Sirènes. Il y avait seulement quelques autres substances magiques, comme le venin de Basilic, qui avaient été sujettes à un commerce semblable et des restrictions d'utilisation. Cela et le fait qu'il restait seulement une petite population de Sirènes, dans une île incartable en Mer Ionienne en faisait l'un des ingrédients les plus cher du marché. Severus doutait grandement que sa mère ait été capable d'acheter l'élixir même dans l'allée des Embrumes. Ils vendaient un tas de substances illégales là-bas , mais il y avait certaines choses que même les marchands avides de la rue la plus mal famée de Londres préféraient tenir à distance.

Maintenant, il avait éliminé toute l'alimentation pourrie et avait accumulé les plats et les casseroles près du lavabo. Severus tira sa baguette et tapota l'évier, qui se remplit immédiatement d'eau chaude. Tandis qu'il ajoutait le savon, ses pensées retournèrent au problème harcelant. Il avait peu d'importance, en réalité, d'_où_ exactement elle avait obtenu la drogue. Ce qui comptait plus était la question _comment_ elle l'avait fait. Comment avait-elle été capable de payer cela ? Combien de temps l'avait-elle pris ? Il passa mentalement en revue leur échange assez maigre des lettres de l'année et demi passée. La dernière fois qu'il était rentré à la maison avait été pour Noël il y a deux ans. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose de peu commun alors ? Non, pensa-t-il, pas vraiment. Ses sautes d'humeur n'avaient pas été hors de l'ordinaire. Et certainement rien dans le genre des hausses vertigineuses et plongeons sans fond qui accompagnaient l'ingestion de l'élixir et le manque. Cela devait avoir commencé plus tard. Peut-être il n'y a pas si longtemps, car la dernière lettre qu'elle lui avait écrit était arrivée à Noël et n'avait pas montré de signes d'euphorie exagérée ou de désespoir noir. Mais même si elle avait développé cette accoutumance pendant seulement six mois, la situation était assez mauvaise. Et, pire, il n'avait pas un seul indice sur quoi faire. Nettoyer la cuisine était une chose, mais traiter avec une personne souffrant de manque sévère était non seulement dangereux, cela exigeait aussi des compétences professionnelles qu'il n'avait pas. Les Guérisseurs d'Âme à Sainte Mangouste prendraient mieux soin d'elle, mais alors de nouveau cela allait coûter beaucoup d'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Malgré le travail horrible de s'occuper de viande et de légumes pourris, avec les moisissures et les larves, Severus dût admettre qu'il avait faim. Pas étonnant. La dernière fois qu'il avait mangé correctement avait été au petit déjeuner, il y a plus de quinze heures --- les deux ou trois chocogrenouilles dans le Poudlard Expresss ne comptaient pas. Seulement il ne restait plus beaucoup de nourriture, maintenant qu'il avait jeté tout ce qui semblait même vaguement suspicieux. 

Mais il se rappela qu'il y avait eu une boîte de biscuits secs à l'air à moitié convenables, donc il se permit une courte pause et, après s'être lavé les mains à fond, il s'assit et en mangea quelques-uns. Il avait aussi soif, mais dut se contenter d'eau. Le casse-croûte lui prit seulement quelques minutes --- insipide comme c'était, cela ne provoquait pas de désir de s'attarder pour l'apprécier--- alors il se leva de nouveau et commença la dernière partie de son travail : nettoyer les meubles et le sol. Il était presque une heure quand il eut finalement fini. Son corps entier était douloureux et il était éreinté. La tentation d'aller simplement dormir, entièrement habillé et sans prendre de douche, était grande mais il résista. Quand il fut couché dans son lit peu après, douché et habillé d'un pyjama propre, sentant chaque noeud du vieux matelas appuyer péniblement sur ses muscles surmenés, il sentit le poids entier du désespoir se jeter sur lui de nouveau. 

~~~~ * ~~~~

Malgré toutes ses craintes et ses soucis, Severus dut braver les règles du Ministère le matin suivant. Mais il n'y avait simplement aucun autre moyen de garder la femme frénétique à distance que de lui jeter un sort de restriction totale. Pendant quelques minutes désespérées, il avait essayé de lui parler, de lui demander où elle avait obtenu la drogue, de discuter la question d'argent et un traitement éventuel à Ste. Mangouste, mais en vain. À moins qu'il n'ait voulu avoir le voisinage entier à leur porte, demandant si un meurtre avait été commis dans la maison des Rogues, il devait la faire taire et l'immobiliser efficacement. La rue dans laquelle ils vivaient était magique et protégée des Moldus après tout --- un des quartiers sorciers les moins à la mode de Londres --- Et ainsi peut-être que le Ministère ne surveillait pas de trop près tant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de magie plus puissante ou sombre.

Pendant environ un quart d'heure, il attendit avec inquiétude qu'un hibou du Ministère délivre un avertissement officiel, mais rien n'arriva et donc il se sentit libre de continuer son processus de pensée. Il l'avait immobilisée. Jusqu'ici, bien. Mais le sort de ligotage ne durait pas une éternité. La seule méthode possible de la tranquilliser à laquelle il pouvait penser était de lui administrer une potion de sommeil très puissante, qui durerait pendant environ douze heures. La Goutte de Mort Vivant serait la plus adéquate de toutes. Il était quasi sûr, cependant qu'il devrait acheter tous les ingrédients, comme il n'y avait rien dans la maison. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas trop chers, il allait avoir besoin au moins d'un peu d'argent. Sans aucun espoir réel de découvrir quoi que ce soit, il fouilla la commode de sa mère où elle avait l'habitude de garder sa monnaie, mais c'était comme il s'y était attendu : il n'y avait que deux mornilles, rien de plus. Cela aurait été plus rassurant s'il n'avait rien trouvé du tout, parce que cela lui aurait laissé le faible espoir qu'elle ait pu choisir une autre place où garder ses pièces de monnaie. Avec les deux mornilles à leur place habituelle, il n'y avait aucune possibilité réaliste de trouver par hasard des trésors cachés ailleurs. Donc il devrait sacrifier quelques-uns du peu de bijoux qu'elle possédait. Une recherche approfondie des biens d'Aminta Rogue servit seulement à prouver ce qu'il craignait déjà : elle avait appliqué cette idée avant qu'il n'y pense lui-même. Le seul objet précieux qui restait était son alliance, qu'il ne voulait pas vendre. En plus du fait que les revenus auraient été maigres, cela semblait une chose incorrecte à faire. Évidemment, elle avait voulu la garder, alors qui était-il pour en décider autrement ?

Pas de bijou, alors. Donc il devrait faire un sacrifice réel, un qui lui ferait mal : il devrait vendre quelques livres. Bien que sa mère ait déjà fait de l'argent des volumes les plus précieux dans le passé, pour couvrir quelques besoins urgents que la pension arrangée pour elle par le Ministère n'avait pas été suffisante à couvrir, il en restait toujours assez. Il descendit, entra au salon --- il devrait le nettoyer aussi, pensa-t-il --- et traversa la pièce vers la porte qui menait à la bibliothèque. Un nom prétentieux pour la petite pièce, remplie d'étagères à livres. ' L'Entrepôt à livres' aurait été plutôt cela. Choisissant mentalement les volumes qu'il avait l'intention d'ammener à l'Allée des Embrumes, Severus ouvrit la porte --- et regarda fixement devant lui sous le choc. 

A l'évidence, sa mère avait suivi les mêmes lignes de pensées que lui. En dehors des livres moldus, il ne restait plus grand chose. Tous les volumes qu'il avait lus et aimés --- pire encore, tous ceux qu'il avait aimés platoniquement car il ne les avait pas encore lus --- tous partis. Vendus à quelque marchand de l'Allée des Embrumes qui avait probablement eu beaucoup de mal à croire sa chance. Il était presque impossible de résister à l'attaque de larmes, à la fois de colère et de désespoir. Cela et une telle vague de haine qu'il aurait couru en haut et tué sa mère s'il n'avait pas été immobilisé par le choc. Cela lui prit une longue période de temps pour se calmer suffisamment et pouvoir regarder les restes. Là où il y avait eu plus de cinq mille tomes, magiquement contractés pour tenir dans le petit espace, il n'y en avait maintenant plus qu'à peine plus de cent, rétablis à leur taille originale. Desserrant lentement ses poings, Severus se rapprocha de la planche pour inspecter les titres. Et libéra un soupir de soulagement. Si qui que ce soit lui avait dit qu'un jour, il allait remercier les Dieux d'avoir une mère écervelée avec presque aucun goût, il aurait ri tout haut. Dans l'état des choses, il se sentait éternellement reconnaissant. Comme il était typique des personnes avec peu de raffinement ou pas du tout, elle avait choisi plus par l'apparence que par la qualité. Les pièces vraiment précieuses étaient encore là, presque toutes. Il serait suffisant de se séparer de l'une d'entre elles.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Severus fut immensément soulagé de trouver un peu de poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée dans le salon. Non seulement il était à court d'argent moldu, mais la pensée d'avoir finalement besoin de répéter le voyage d'hier aurait été un peu trop pour ses nerfs déjà grésillants. Il avait abasourdi sa mère et aussi mis un sortilège de sommeil sur elle, de telle sorte qu'on puisse être sûr qu'elle reste là tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Sa course n'allait pas demander beaucoup de temps --- une heure peut-être, pas plus. Debout devant la cheminée, il donna au livre qu'il avait l'intention de vendre un dernier regard aimant, quelque chose qu'il ne ferait certainement pas en présence de M. Barjow. Alors il prit la plupart de ce qui restait de la poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans la cheminée, qui fut immédiatement éclairée de flammes vertes, s'avança et appela "Barjow et Beurk."

Si le magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes n'avait pas toujours été un endroit d'humiliation, Severus l'aurait beaucoup apprécié. Bien qu'il préfère ne pas savoir d'où exactement venaient les objets exposés --- pas que Barjow lui eut dit, de toute façon, au cas où il aurait demandé --- ils étaient fortement intéressants. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur son chemin de la cheminée au comptoir, pour examiner un morceau de vêtement à l'air assez innocent étendu sous un couvercle de verre. Se penchant pour lire l'inscription sur une petite carte près de la manche gauche, il se rendit compte que c'était loin d'être inoffensif : En fait, c'était la chemise de nuit que Medée avait donné à la jeune épouse de Jason, Glaucé, comme cadeau de noces. Riant sous cape, Severus lit la ligne inférieure de la carte : "Ne pas toucher--- inflammable!"

" Bonjour, M. Rogue," entendit-il dire la voix de M. Barjow. L'homme possédait une capacité tout à fait étrange de se déplacer sans faire un seul bruit. "Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Une petite sortie de vacances ? Pour se délecter des joies de la liberté ?"

"Pas vraiment," répondit Severus, se retournant et serrant la main dégoûtante et poisseuse du sorcier. "Je suis ici pour affaires."

Découvrant ses dents plutôt pointues en ce qu'il pensait probablement être un sourire, Barjow lui fit signe de le suivre au comptoir. "Bien sûr, bien sûr," murmura-t-il, "c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, M. Rogue. Comment va votre mère, si je peux prendre la liberté de poser la question ?"

Severus aurait aimé lancer quelques sortilèges bien choisis sur l'homme, mais répondit calmement "Je suppose que vous l'avez vue assez souvent ces mois derniers, M. Barjow. Mais elle va assez bien."

Barjow lui lança un regard étonné, que Severus crut être véritable. "Non, je n'ai pas vu Mme. Rogue depuis assez longtemps. Mais bien sûr je suis heureux d'entendre dire qu'elle va bien."

Maintenant c'était étrange, pensa Severus. Où aurait-elle autrement pu vendre les livres ? Pas que Barjow soit du tout mieux que ses camarades sorciers marchants ---il était aussi avide et injuste que les autres --- mais du moins ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, alors pourquoi avait-elle choisi un autre acheteur pour les livres ? Pas le temps d'y penser maintenant.

"En effet. M. Barjow, j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à cela," et il sortit le livre de sa poche, le réagrandit et le mit dans les mains de l'autre sorcier. Le livre avait pris un aspect étonnamment semblable à une griffe.

Barjow pouvait essayer de dissimuler sa surprise autant qu'il le voulait, mais il n'y réussit pas tout à fait. "_Le Livre des Malédictions de Cantorbéry_!" murmura-t-il, feuilletant le tome pour vérifier qu'aucune page ne manquait. "Maintenant ça --- voulez-vous le vendre ou le faire estimer ?"

"Je serais un peu idiot si je répondais vraiment à cette question, n'est-ce pas, M. Barjow ?"

"Et bien, oui, pour dire vrai. Alors, pour raccourcir une longue histoire, je vous en donnerais quatre-vingts galions."

Severus était assez sûr qu'il en valait deux cents, mais il savait assez bien que Barjow n'allait jamais lui donner cette somme. "Cent cinquante y ressemble plutôt."

Barjow passa une main dans ses cheveux graisseux. "Si vous avez l'intention de me ruiner, M. Rogue, vous auriez pu tout aussi bien mettre le feu à mon magasin. Quatre-vingt-dix."

"Bien sûr, mais alors j'aurais dû choisir un autre acheteur moins bien intentionné que vous, M. Barjow. Ce que, à propos, je pourrais considérer de faire de toute façon."

Les dents pointues se découvrirent de nouveau. "Disons cent alors."

Sans un mot, Severus tendit sa main pour reprendre le livre.

"Cent dix ?"

Severus secoua simplement la tête.

"Cent quinze, mais c'est mon offre finale."

"Cent trente, M. Barjow, ou la sensation de ce livre dans vos mains ne sera rien qu'un souvenir plaisant."

"C'est cent trente, donc," acquiesça le sorcier aux cheveux graisseux et ils se serrèrent la main. 

L'argent lui fut remis dans une petite bourse en cuir; Severus serra à contre-coeur la main poisseuse pour la troisième fois et quitta le magasin, heureux d'avoir échappé à l'atmosphère sombre de l'intérieur. Il était très soulagé. L'argent, s'il était employé parcimonieusement, lui durerait assez longtemps, même s'il devait acheter les ingrédients de potions. Il était probablement mieux de les obtenir dans le Chemin de Traverse cependant, car c'étaient des substances parfaitement légales et on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elles soient moins hors de prix là-bas qu'ici dans l'Allée des Embrumes où l'argent des protections et des dessous de table pour des fonctionnaires réticents du Ministère étaient automatiquement inclus dans toute somme que les clients devaient payer, que ce soit pour un bout de ficelle ou une fiole de venin de basilic. Il avait déjà mis quelques mètres entre lui et le magasin, quand il s'arrêta et, après une inspiration soudaine, s'y rendit de nouveau.

"Oui ?" dit Barjow, le regardant fixement et soupçonneusement du comptoir.

"Désolé de vous déranger de nouveau, mais peut-être vous pourriez m'aider à résoudre un problème. Pensez-vous que n'importe lequel des magasins ici dans l'Allée des Embrumes vend ou serait capable de procurer _de l'Elisir Di Ganimede_ ?"

L'expression de Barjow changea de méfiante à horrifiée, faisant un bref arrêt par soulagée, probablement parce qu'il avait pensé que Severus avait changé d'avis au sujet du livre. "M. Rogue, vous êtes bien trop jeune-"

"Je n'en veux pas pour moi, je le jure. Pour dire la vérité, je n'en veux ni pour moi, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai demandé par intérêt --- vous devez être parfaitement conscient," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait, "que je ne pourrais pas me le permettre de toute façon."

"Très peu de personnes le pourraient, M. Rogue. Mais juste pour satisfaire votre intérêt : non, je ne pense pas que n'importe lequel de mes… amis en vendrait ici. Pas par les temps qui courent. Le Ministère est devenu très ennuyeux depuis les , euh, tragédies."

"Je vois. Bien, merci, M. Barjow. Faire affaire avec vous était un plaisir, comme toujours." Petits mensonges pour lubrifier les engrenages des relations --- plus ou moins --- humaines, pensa-t-il. Comme il les détestait. Et les petits mensonges et les relations.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Comme toujours le samedi, le Chemin de Traverse était plein de sorciers faisant leurs achats du week-end. Severus, qui détestait les foules, était heureux de seulement devoir passer chez l'apothicaire. Il acheta une grande provision d'Asphodele, d'Armoise, de Mandragore, de graines de pavot et quelques autres ingrédients dont il n'avait pas besoin pour le moment, mais ils étaient assez bon marché et servaient le but unique de distraire l'attention du commerçant du fait qu'il allait préparer de la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Heureusement, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait aussi besoin de poudre de Cheminette. Quand toutes les fioles, enveloppes et sacs furent proprement empaquetés dans un assez grand colis, il demanda au commerçant la permission d'utiliser sa cheminée pour rentrer à la maison.

Tout semblait être dans l'état où il l'avait quitté. Severus posa le colis sur le divan dans le salon, monta s'assurer que sa mère dormait toujours à poings fermés, renouvela le sortilège de sommeil et retourna en bas pour déballer les ingrédients qu'il avait achetés. Tous les récipients étaient intacts et il les aligna sur la table de cuisine. Ceux dont il n'avait pas besoin furent stockés dans un des buffets. Considérant qu'il venait de relancer le sortilège, il pouvait risquer un voyage à l'épicerie en bas de la rue avant de se mettre au travail. C'était nécessaire, car il n'y avait littéralement rien à manger --- il avait terminé les biscuits le matin et avait extrêmement besoin de thé fort et d'un vrai petit déjeuner. La pensée qu'il rencontrerait probablement des gens qu'il connaissait ne le mettait pas à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, à moins de vouloir mourir de faim ou d'entreprendre un autre voyage par Cheminette.

Donc il quitta la maison, clignant des yeux dans le soleil brillant et, comme il le pensait, inopinément joyeux, marcha les quelques mètres jusqu'à chez l'épicier et se prépara à faire face à la vieille sorcière bavarde qu'il connaissait depuis que lui et sa mère avaient emménagé ici. Plus que les commentaires habituels de combien il avait grandi et de combien il ressemblait à sa chère mère, il redoutait les questions inévitables quant à la santé et l'emplacement de celle-ci. Se donnant mentalement une secousse approfondie, Severus redressa les épaules, souleva son menton d'un air provoquant et entra dans le magasin.

"Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Severus Rogue! Comment vas-tu, mon cher garçon ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps, cela doit faire …"

"Deux ans," Severus fournit l'information nécessaire, espérant que cela aiderait à abréger le processus.

"Deux ans! Comme le temps passe vite! Et tu as grandi, par les boules de Merlin-" Severus s'étrangla "-et si grand, et bien, tu es beaucoup plus grand que moi maintenant! Tu es à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Cinquième année ?"

"Non, j'ai juste fini ma quatrième année."

"Oh, alors tu sembles plus vieux que tu ne l'es en réalité, Severus! J'aurais juré que tu avais déjà seize ans-"

"Non," l'interrompit Severus, "En fait, j'aurai quinze ans en novembre. Maintenant, Mme. Weatherby, j'ai besoin-"

"Quinze ans! Seulement quinze ans! Qui pourrait le penser ? Oh, comme le temps passe vite! Et je suis sûre que tu as une petite amie, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Mme. Weatherby avec un sourire qui était plus sale que conspirateur.

Severus resta momentanément ahuri. C'était une tournure qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la conversation prenne. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune autre épicerie alentour, donc il devait rester, autrement il serait simplement parti. "Mme. Weatherby, même si j'avais une petite amie, je n'en parlerais pas," dit-il donc d'un ton glacial, "Alors si nous pouvions s'il vous plaît passer aux affaires d'achat-vente ?"

La commerçante loquace semblait très insatisfaite, mais retourna à sa place derrière le comptoir, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible au sujet des jeunes sorciers irrespectueux. Cependant, elle ne posa pas de nouvelle question et donc Severus quitta le magasin dix minutes plus tard, portant deux grands sacs de papier --- elle aurait pu jeter un Sortilège d'Imponderabilis sur eux pour lui, mais ne l'avait bien sûr pas fait pour se venger--- contenant assez de nourriture pour le week-end et le début de la semaine suivante. Le souvenir de l'orgie de nettoyage d'hier soir était encore trop frais chez lui pour avoir acheté autre chose que du pain, du fromage, des fruits et du thé. La viande et les légumes étaient certainement hors de question pendant les quelques jours suivants, pensa-t-il mécontent, non seulement à cause des associations désagréables cependant .Il n'avait presque aucune expérience avec les sortilèges de cuisine et encore moins d'inclination à se donner la peine de les étudier.

Quand il se fut finalement installé à table dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé et un sandwich au fromage, il se creusa la tête sur que faire ensuite. D'abord, il allait préparer la potion pour sa mère. Puis il rangerait le reste de la maison. Et ensuite, il devrait entrer en contact avec quelqu'un pour demander de l'aide, car il n'était que trop bien conscient de sa propre incapacité à traiter avec la situation. Il lui restait quatre-vingt-dix-huit galions dans la bourse en cuir que Barjow lui avait donné. C'était suffisant pour lui permettre de regarder l'avenir en face sans grand soucis, parce qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de quelques articles chers que ce soit, pendant les quelques semaines suivantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas traiter sa mère avec la potion somnifère pendant deux mois et même alors, la nécessité de faire des projets pour la période de temps après ses vacances surgirait tôt ou tard. Sans parler des achats indispensables avant que l'école ne commence de nouveau : il devrait acheter des nouvelles robes d'école, des manuels, du parchemin, des plumes, et caetera. En supposant que les quatre-vingt-dix-huit galions durent jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août, le reste --- s'il restait quelque chose --- ne couvrirait de loin pas les dépenses. Severus décida de commencer le travail réel d'abord. Ensuite, il pourrait avoir un déjeuner tardif et peser ses possibilités pour obtenir de l'aide.

C'était un déjeuner très tardif, plutôt un dîner de bonne heure. Sa mère était inconsciente et le resterait jusqu'au matin suivant, car il lui avait fait avaler une assez grande dose du breuvage . Pas que cela ait été facile. Au contraire, dès le moment même où elle s'était réveillée, les symptômes de manque avaient pris possession d'elle, plus violemment que le matin. Mais il avait réussi à lui faire avaler le liquide. Le nettoyage de la maison avait été du gâteau, en comparaison. Éreinté, il s'était assis à table dans la cuisine de nouveau et, entre deux bouchées de sandwich au fromage et de pomme, il observa oisivement quelques enfants jouant dans la rue. Ils chevauchaient des balais-jouets et étaient à l'évidence engagés dans une version plus simple de Quidditch sans Cognards et avec un Vif d'Or volant à une vitesse très modérée. La génération suivante d'idiots fous de sport, pensa Severus ironiquement. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes plus urgents dans ce monde.

En parlant de problèmes : il devait en venir à une décision quant à qui il devrait demander l'aide très rapidement, car l'idée lui était venue que tant que sa mère était sous l'influence de la potion, elle ne pouvait ni manger, ni boire, mais qu'il était également impossible de faire arriver quoi que ce soit dans son estomac tandis qu'elle était éveillée. Vers qui devait-il se tourner, alors ? Dumbledore était une possibilité plus que tentante, mais il ne voulait pas être endetté envers le Directeur. Il garderait cette option comme une dernière brindille à laquelle s'accrocher si tout le reste échouait. M. Malfoy le secourrait certainement s'il le lui demandait, mais cela voulait dire que Severus devait admettre sa faiblesse et sa pauvreté et accepter la charité. Bien sûr, les Malfoys savaient qu'il était pauvre, mais prier pour recevoir de l'aide différait fondamentalement d'accepter un cadeau. Pas Malfoy, alors. Les Rosiers, peut-être ? Mais qu'allait dire Clarissa ? Il doutait beaucoup --- non, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il était impossible de lui cacher quelque information que ce soit s'il demandait de l'aide à ses parents. Sa situation économique déplorable était une chose, mais admettre que sa mère avait vendu la moitié de la maison pour donner satisfaction à son accoutumance à une drogue illégale était hors de question.

Severus enterra sa tête dans ses mains, sentant le désespoir reprendre le dessus. Dieux, comme il avait horreur d'être pauvre et de dépendre de la bonne volonté d'autres personnes! Un instant, il resta dans cette position, essayant de réunir ce qui restait de ses esprits et de son assurance pour trouver une solution au problème. Un son de battements d'ailes et un doux bruit sourd sur la table le firent sursauter de peur et de surprise. Un hibou était entré par la fenêtre ouverte, un grand animal avec des plumes grises et de grands yeux oranges. Le regard qu'il lui lançait semblait être quelque part entre sévère et désapprobateur, mais c'était évidemment une illusion créée par les touffes de plumes au-dessus de ses yeux, ressemblant à des sourcils épais froncés de colère ; car quand il tendit sa main--- un peu timidement, parce que le bec de l'oiseau était grand et pointu --- l'animal se précipita plus près de lui et mit sa tête dans sa paume de main. Severus se réprimanda mentalement d'être si enfantin, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire : La sensation d'une caresse véritable et tendre était si accablante qu'il commença presque à pleurer.

Quelque temps, il caressa les plumes du hibou. L'oiseau semblait apprécier cela, car il hulula doucement et se dandina pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que l'inébranlable regard fixe et orange soit seulement à quelques centimètres de ses propres yeux. "Voudrais-tu quelque chose à manger ?" demanda-t-il et le hibou émit un autre petit hululement qui pouvait être interprété comme "Oui, s'il te plaît." Donc Severus se leva et alla chercher une banane, la pela et la découpa en tranches épaisses qu'il mit dans un bol. Il remplit un autre bol d'eau et les posa tous les deux devant l'oiseau. "Je suis désolé," dit-il, "mais il n'y a pas grand chose dans la maison. Je sais que tu aurais préféré de la viande crue ou du jambon, mais avec l'expérience d'hier … De toute façon, peut-être daigneras-tu prendre juste un peu de banane, simplement pour changer."

Le hibou en prit un morceau et le trouva à l'évidence à son goût. Severus lui fit un large sourire et était si absorbé par le fait de l'observer manger qu'il oublia complètement que l'oiseau n'était probablement pas venu pour une visite d'amitié, mais pour faire une livraison. Et en fait, il y avait un colis posé sur la table. Curieux, Severus le prit et essaya de déchiffrer sa provenance. "Oncle Ettore ?" murmura-t-il, "Pourquoi enverrait-il un colis à mamma ?" Il arracha l'emballage et découvrit ainsi une petite boîte en bois, d'environ dix-huit centimètres sur vingt-cinq et peut-être huit centimètres de haut. Elle était fermée par des clous, et donc il dut aller chercher un couteau pour essayer de forcer le couvercle. Après quelques tentatives, ce dernier cèda finalement. Précautionneusement, il enleva une couche de velours, puis une autre et sous la troisième il y avait---

Severus avala. Il avait vu cette bouteille, ou plutôt sa copie fidèle, dans la chambre à coucher de sa mère. Seulement celle-ci était pleine et il y avait une note posée dessous. Il la retira, la déplia et lit :

__

Chère Aminta,

Je suis désolé que celui-ci ait pris un peu plus de temps pour arriver, mais Ferralino n'a pas reçu la livraison dans les temps (en raison du besoin soudain du Ministère d'apparaître compétent et incorruptible, puisque le Messagero Magico a récemment publié certains faits très compromettants sur l'Affaire Brindisi). Tu peux renvoyer le livre avec ce hibou. N'exagére pas avec l'Elisir et fais attention à toi!

Ton

Ettore

La forte envie d'exploser en un accès de rire hystérique était accablante. Pendant une des visites de ses parents italiens, il y a très longtemps, il avait entendu--- par qui, il ne s'en rappelait plus --- que l'Oncle Ettore, le cousin de sa mère, avait développé un intérêt inhabituellement grand dans la bibliothèque des Rogues et avait même réprimandé sa cousine Aminta d'avoir vendu certains des volumes à un vulgaire sorcier-marchand au lieu de les lui avoir offerts. Il semblait qu'il ait atteint son but après tout. La bibliothèque d'Ettore Alighieri devait avoir grandi considérablement. Seulement maintenant Severus n'avait plus à penser plus longtemps à qui il allait demander de l'aide. Son oncle serait probablement un peu stupéfait de recevoir une lettre de son neveu au lieu d'un livre de sa cousine, mais il devrait décharger sa responsabilité, après tout les problèmes que Severus avait actuellement étaient aussi de sa faute, du moins jusqu'à un certain degré. 

Le hibou le regardait avec attente et Severus lui fit un sourire faible. "Juste un moment de patience," lui dit-il, caressant les plumes grises de nouveau et il se leva pour chercher un bout de parchemin et une plume dans le salon. Puis il se ravisa et alla les chercher de son propre coffre, comme cela du moins il ne devrait pas gaspiller son temps à ce qu'il s'attendait être une fouille inutile. De retour dans la cuisine, il vit avec satisfaction que l'oiseau avait fini la moitié de la banane et il se servit du reste tout en réfléchissant ce qu'il allait écrire exactement. Le regard du hibou était hypnotisant, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à penser. Après un moment cependant, il dévissa le couvercle de l'encrier, y plongea la plume et écrivit :

__

Cher Oncle Ettore,

__

Comme vous vous en êtes peut-être déjà rendu compte, ma mère me cause beaucoup d'ennuis que je suis incapable de résoudre tout seul. Considérant que votre "aide" active nous a mis elle et moi dans ce pétrin, puis-je vous demander de venir en Angleterre pour m'aider à nous tirer d'ennui. À moins que vous ne le fassiez immédiatement, elle pourrait mourir, car je me déclare incapable de faire face à son accoutumance et à ses crises de manque.

__

vôtre

Severus

Cela devrait faire l'affaire, pensa-t-il. Dites à un italien qu'un membre de sa famille est en grave danger et il se précipitera à son côté immédiatement. Il roula le parchemin et l'attacha avec un morceau de ficelle. "Préfères-tu le porter dans ton bec ou dois-je le lier à ta jambe ?" demanda-t-il au hibou, qui l'avait observé attentivement tout ce temps. Ce dernier tendit son pied droit. "Très bien alors," dit-il et il noua soigneusement le long fil fin autour de celui-ci. Il n'aurait rien aimé mieux qu'étreindre l'animal, mais résista à la tentation, car il lui aurait seulement fait mal. Donc il dut se contenter de passer sa main sur les plumes douces une dernière fois avant de lui dire de voler jusqu'à chez lui. Le hibou hulula comme pour dire "Oui Monsieur!" décolla et se glissa par la fenêtre. Se sentant subitement très petit et seul, Severus alla à la bibliothèque chercher un livre qu'il pourrait lire jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se coucher.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Rien ne pouvait être plus indifférent à Severus que la bande entière des Alighieris et donc il n'avait aucun souvenir clair de ce à quoi son oncle ressemblait. Quand Ettore Alighieri fut debout sur le seuil de sa maison mardi soir cependant, il le reconnut immédiatement. 

Bien que la famille ait été originaire de Florence au début, elle avait lentement mais sûrement été poussée vers le nord par les vents des changements politiques et des intrigues. Depuis le milieu du dix-neuvième siècle, les Alighieris se situaient principalement à Turin et Bergame. De nos jours, il n'en restait plus beaucoup, en partie parce que la famille n'avait jamais été bénie --- ou maudite, selon le point de vue --- par une fertilité abondante et en partie parce que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été des disciples ardents du Sorcier Sombre Grindelwald et ainsi avaient été impitoyablement persécutés, pourchassés et exécutés après sa chute. En outre, la séparation entre les branches de Turin et de Bergame était assez stricte, de telle sorte que les deux groupes se réunissaient seulement lors d'occasions importantes, oubliant temporairement leurs conflits omniprésents et mesquins. En tant que vrais italiens jusqu'à la moelle de leurs os, les Alighieris considéraient seulement ceux qui portaient leur nom comme vrais membres de la famille, ce qui signifiait que, après le mariage, les filles devenaient bientôt sans importance et étaient laissées à l'attention et au soin de leurs nouvelles familles. Dans la plupart des cas, leurs enfants ou petits-enfants n'avaient pas de contact avec la famille de leurs mères d'origine.

Ettore avait toujours été le cousin favori d'Aminta. Elle n'avait ni frère ni soeur et avait passé la plupart de sa jeunesse avec lui et sa soeur Letizia. Severus se rappelait distinctement de la tante Letizia, qui était morte il y a quelques années--- peu avant son quarantième anniversaire --- dans un accident de balai. Elle avait été rousse, un phénomène assez commun en Italie du nord et surtout en Lombardie, vive et extrêmement adroite à attraper son petit neveu, l'entraîner dans des étreintes importunes et le couvrir de baisers mouillés, à l'ail. L'oncle Ettore n'avait à l'évidence pas été si intéressé par le petit Severus, autrement il aurait imprimé une image plus vive sur la mémoire du garçon. Il était roux aussi, comme Severus le voyait maintenant, quoique ce soit plus un brun clair avec un reflet rougeâtre, augmenté par la lumière du soleil qui rentrait par la porte ouverte. Il n'y avait rien remarquable chez lui --- il était seulement légèrement plus grand que son neveu, assez trapu plus à cause de la graisse que des muscles, avait des mains pleines de tâches de rousseur aux doigts courts, des yeux bruns et un nez aquilin, le nez des Alighieris dont Severus avait hérité. Quand il sourait, il devenait visible qu'il avait un trou entre ses dents de devant. Il semblait avoir un tas de dents, plus que les trente-deux habituelles, elles étaient d'un blanc presque aveuglant et il les montrait beaucoup, car il souriait presque toujours . Severus se demandait si les muscles de ses joues ne lui faisaient pas mal ou ne lui donnaient pas de crampes avec l'effort constant. Il lui rappelait un membre de sa propre maison, un certain Gilderoy Lockhart, qui avait reçu son diplôme il y a deux ans --- le garçon avait continuellement aveuglé les yeux de tout le monde par ses sourires éblouissants. Il avait aussi été très stupide, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être dit d'Ettore Alighieri.

Soudainement, Severus se sentit un peu embarrassé de la lettre assez péremptoire qu'il avait écrit à un homme de plus de trois fois son âge --- son oncle était dans la fin de sa quarantaine --- et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire exactement. Il se décida pour "Bonsoir, Oncle Ettore." Pas original, mais approprié, pensa-t-il.

C'était le signal pour l'autre homme de rentrer, saisir la main de Severus dans les deux siennes, la secouer, regarder son neveu, la secouer de nouveau, le regarder de nouveau et finalement, le tirer dans une étreinte. Tapes dans le dos, serrement sur sa poitrine, tapes sur le dos, embrassade des joues, poignée de mains. Un rituel dont le caractère repoussant était seulement surpassé par sa longueur. Enfin, cela sembla être fini et Severus émit un soupir de soulagement, qui fut pris pour un signe de désespoir total.

"Maintenant, maintenant, mon cher garçon," dit l'oncle Ettore, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Severus et le guidant vers le salon, "Ne sois pas si abattu. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution. Raconte-moi tout." 


	21. Chapitre21

CHAPITRE 21

"Tu sais," dit l'oncle Ettore, après que Severus eut terminé le compte de ses tourments, "je n'avais aucune idée que c'était si terrible. Elle était si déprimée la dernière fois que je l'ai vue --- à Noël dernier, quand tu as préféré rester à ton école …" Il fit une pause, probablement pour permettre aux sentiments de culpabilité de prendre le dessus, pensa Severus. Mais il n'allait pas se sentir coupable . Après tout, qui avait ouvert la porte vers l'accoutumance de sa mère, lui ou l'oncle Ettore ? L'autre sorcier sembla un peu étonné. Probablement qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Severus se jette sur ses genoux et avoue ses péchés.

"Comme je le disais," continua-t-il, visiblement déséquilibré par ce manque scandaleux de contrition, "Elle était vraiment abattue, donc j'ai pensé qu'une goutte d'élixir de temps en temps-"

"Mais comment pouviez vous ?" dit Severus à brûle-pourpoint. "Vous savez que cela provoque une dépendance, il n'y a aucune façon de le nier. A quoi diable pensiez-vous ?"

"N'exagére pas maintenant," répliqua son oncle, "s'il est pris comme un médicament, une goutte par jour, il ne fait pas de dégâts. La première bouteille a duré assez longtemps, alors je n'ai rien soupçonné. Et ensuite, elle m'a écrit à propos d'une de ses amies à qui elle l'avait fait essayer; cela lui avait fait tellement de bien, disait-elle et pouvais-je envoyer deux bouteilles la prochaine fois. J'ai même pensé que je lui faisais une faveur, car non seulement elle avait besoin de l'élixir, elle manquait aussi d'argent. Avec son amie la payant pour l'élixir, j'étais convaincu que nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups." Il leva ses mains en un geste d'excuse.

Severus n'en croyait pas un seul mot, mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le rendre trop évident tout de suite. Après tout, il avait besoin de l'aide de cet homme, donc il était mieux de ne pas le fâcher tout de suite. "Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il donc, "la question importante est : qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas endosser cette responsabilité, comme je ne suis ni médisorcier, ni Guérisseur d'Âme. Elle doit être mise à Sainte Mangouste" son oncle lui lança un regard interrogateur "-c'est l'hôpital magique ici à Londres. Le personnel est hautement qualifié et certainement plus habile que vous ou moi pour traiter avec des cas semblables. Mais il y a toujours la question d'argent. Nous ne pouvons pas payer pour cela."

D'un geste dédaigneux, l'Oncle Ettore dit "L'argent n'importe pas. Si tu me dis qu'ils seront capables de l'aider, nous l'y amènerons." Son estomac gronda distinctement. "Dieux, que j'ai faim! Y a-t-il quelque chose à manger dans la maison ?"

Severus se leva et le précéda dans la cuisine, pour lui montrer ce qui restait des choses qu'il avait achetées samedi. "Mmh", dit son oncle, levant ses sourcils de désapprobation, "ce n'est pas vraiment beaucoup. Cet endroit dans le chemin de traverse existe-t-il toujours ? Tu sais, Houdini ? Dernière fois que j'y ai été, ils servaient de la nourriture très convenable."

"Oui, je pense que je l'ai vu samedi matin. Oui, certainement. Quand serez-vous de retour ?"

Le plus vieux sorcier le regarda avec étonnement. "Severus, ont-ils fait quelque dégât irréparable à ton cerveau dans cette école? Tu viens avec moi, bien sûr. De ce que j'ai vu dans ce buffet, ces jours-ci n'ont pas été fastes pour toi."

"Et bien, non, mais pour mamma --- si elle se réveille-"

Un autre signe dédaigneux de la main. "Non-sens. Quand lui as-tu donné cette potion?"

"A onze heures, onze heures trente peut-être."

"Tu vois ? Nous pouvons prendre un fantastique repas à cinq plats et encore revenir à temps. Maintenant ne fais pas de chichis et viens. Plus nous nous disputons, plus il se fait tard."

~~~~ * ~~~~

Son oncle avait eu raison en remarquant que les adolescents étaient capable d'ingérer des quantités énormes de nourriture, pensa Severus en essayant de trouver une position confortable sur le matelas grumeleux. Il avait quitté Poudlard il y a seulement quatre jours et il avait vécu avec un régime de fromage et de pain depuis lors --- pour ne pas mentionner l'intermède aux biscuits de vendredi et de samedi---et ainsi le dîner de ce soir à Houdini avait semblé être une sortie au Paradis. Et pourtant … Peut-être que, s'il avait été plus jeune de quelques années, il se serait laisser séduire par une invitation à un restaurant à la mode et par des manières joviales. Mais il avait presque quinze ans et était un Serpentard---ces deux qualités assuraient qu'il ne se fie jamais à l'apparence de quoi ou qui que ce soit .

Il aurait préféré les émotions simples et claires soit d'appréciation soit de répulsion à ce qu'il ressentait tout de suite. C'était étrange et flou et difficile à identifier. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme. Non seulement il n'avait aucune raison de le faire --- pas qu'il en ait eu besoin d'une --- mais il trouvait l'oncle Ettore tout à fait compatissant. Et pourtant … Il n'y avait pas eu une once de culpabilité, aucun signe de reconnaissance de sa part qu'il portait en partie la responsabilité et devait ainsi supporter une partie du blâme. La nonchalance avec laquelle il avait laissé sa cousine seule dans la maison, sans l'ombre d'un souci. Mais d'autre part, il avait été concerné, eh bien apparemment concerné, se corrigea Severus --- par l'alimentation de son neveu. 

Oui, c'était cela. Ces deux choses n'allaient simplement pas ensemble. Pas du tout. Mais où cela le menait-il ? Pas vraiment très loin. Parce que, si son oncle voulait pour quelque raison gagner sa sympathie, comment pouvait-il supposer l'obtenir en montrant si peu de souci pour sa mère ? Mais s'il ne voulait pas gagner sa sympathie, pourquoi l'avait-il invité à dîner ? Et non seulement cela, il lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa vie, de sa maison en Italie, des histoires intérieures du Ministère de la Magie italien --- en deux mots, il avait fait tout ce que les gens faisaient normalement pour créer une bonne impression. Quelle dommage que tout de suite, il soit si plein d'excellente nourriture et de vin qu'il ne puisse pas penser plus loin. Il devrait clarifier cela demain, ce qui était peut-être même mieux, car alors il en aurait déjà vu plus sur cette personne étrangement incongrue.

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Nom ?"

"Severus Rogue."

"Etes-vous … êtes-vous le fils de Marcus Rogue ?"

Quel déjà-vu étrange. Bien que Severus doutât que cette scène continue comme l'interrogatoire avec Alastor Maugrey. C'était seulement les mots et le lien immédiat à son père qui lui rappelaient l'épisode assez désagréable de peu après Pâques.

"Oui, je suis le fils de Marcus Rogue. Mais vous, euh, semblez un peu trop jeune pour l'avoir connu personnellement," répondit-il, toisant le jeune sorcier. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup plus que vingt ans.

Ils étaient debout à la réception de Sainte Mangouste---Severus devait parler, parce que l'oncle Ettore ne connaissait pas un traitre mot d'Anglais. Sa mère était couchée immobile sur une civière derrière eux.

"Oh, non, bien sûr que non," dit le jeune sorcier, rougissant furieusement, "Bien que j'eus aimé pouvoir le voir voler juste une fois dans ma vie. On dit qu'il était incroyable, comme si lui et le balai s'étaient fondus en un seul être … Je suis un très grand fan de Quidditch, vous savez ?"

"Oh, vraiment ?" répondit Severus poliment --- sur sa vie , il ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose à dire.

"Oui et je possède un énorme nombre de livres sur l'histoire des équipes de Quidditch de Grande Bretagne. Alors j'ai rencontré par hasard le nom de votre père, il y avait quelques images aussi, mais vous savez combien ces vieilles photos sont floues--- vous ne pouvez pas trop voir. Quel dommage cependant qu'il ait dû renoncer à sa carrière. Comment va-t-il, au fait ?"

"Pas très bien, je suppose. Vous savez que le Ministère n'est pas très généreux quand il s'agit de fournir des cercueils pour son personnel."

Le réceptionniste mit quelque temps à traiter l'information, mais alors son visage passa à une nuance si profonde d'écarlate que Severus craignit que sa tête ne puisse éclater de la pure surcharge de sang. "Je … Je suis désolé," balbutia-t-il , "Je vraiment … Je…Je ne savais pas …"

"Ce n'est pas grave," dit Severus d'une manière apaisante, "C'est arrivé il y a de nombreuses années, je ne l'ai même pas vraiment connu. Aucun mal de fait. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous …" et il fit un geste vers sa mère.

Le jeune sorcier devint deux fois aussi respectueux qu'il avait déjà été--- probablement que c'était inné de toute façon --- et, lançant tout le temps des regards curieux au fils de son idole, il prépara le formulaire d'admission. "Symptômes ?" demanda-t-il.

C'était la partie difficile que Severus avait redouté depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment. Il était absolument inutile d'essayer d'inventer quelque histoire, car soit ils le croiraient et donneraient ainsi à sa mère le mauvais traitement, soit ils ne le croiraient pas et il serait dans de grands ennuis, parce qu'ils pourraient supposer qu'il avait menti pour se protéger. Donc il avait décidé de persévérer dans la vérité, même si cela signifiait des difficultés futures pour sa mère. Au moins elle serait guérie. Peut-être devrait-elle faire face à un procès, mais honnêtement, que pourraient-ils lui faire ? Lui faire payer un amende ? Il n'y avait pas d'argent. L'emprisonner ? Vous n'alliez pas à Azkaban pour des bagatelles comme ça. L'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste pour le reste de sa vie ? Tant mieux pour lui. Il se racla la gorge.

"Accoutumance sévère à l'_Elisir Di Ganimede_."

S'il n'avait pas été tout à fait évident avant cela que le jeune sorcier n'était pas exactement très rapide à comprendre, ce serait devenu évident maintenant. Il avait à moitié terminé d'écrire les mots de Severus quand il comprit exactement ce qu'il griffonnait sur le parchemin. Ses lèvres formèrent un O silencieux d'étonnement et l'écarlate revint aux joues qu'il avait laissées seulement peu de temps auparavant. "Oh", bégaya-t-il, "Oh, m-mais c'est vraiment…c'est v-vraiment mauvais, M. Rogue. Vous savez que nous devons … je veux dire, je suis obligé de-"

"Oui," répondit fraîchement Severus, "je sais que vous devez la dénoncer au Bureau de la Drogue. Mais c'est beaucoup plus important pour elle de recevoir le traitement approprié que d'avoir un casier vide, ne pensez-vous pas ?"

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête avec véhémence, évitant cette fois les yeux de Severus. Il termina son travail en silence et puis courut précipitamment chercher un médisorcier.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?" demanda l'oncle Ettore.

Severus expliqua. "J'espère que vous approuvez ma décision, mais je ne risquerai pas ma propre peau alors que je suis complètement innocent."

Le signe dédaigneux, exécuté avec largesse, était soit typiquement italien soit typiquement Ettore. Il le faisait beaucoup, en tout cas. "Bien sûr. Et si elle parle de moi à ces types de la drogue-" un autre geste, décrivant quelque chose dans le genre d'une courbe sinusoïdale en l'air "-l'Italie est loin. Je pourrais être un vieil homme avant que le fichier n'atteigne même le bon département de notre ministère." Il rit sous cape. "Les bénédictions de la bureaucratie. Parfois cela marche même pour l'avantage du citoyen, même si peut-être d'une façon légèrement tordue."

Un jeune médisorcier vint les rencontrer et leur fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Il écouta Severus avec une expression grave sur son visage et ensuite resta calme quelque temps, comme s'il pensait à la meilleure manière d'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles à un fils inconsolable. "Je ne vous cacherai pas, M. Rogue et M. … euh, Alidgeery-"

"C'est Alighieri," interrompit Severus, "Et vous n'avez pas besoin de lui parler, car il ne comprend pas un mot. Je traduirai ensuite."

Le médisorcier inclina la tête. "Je vois. Comme je disais, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans l'ombre en ce qui concerne l'état de santé de votre mère. Il est précaire à la fois à cause de son accoutumance et parce qu'elle est dramatiquement sous-alimentée. Quiconque a fait les … euh, premiers secours, d'une façon de parler …" Il fit une pause et regarda Severus qui se rendit compte que le docteur voulait des informations.

"C'est moi, désolé si je l'ai fait de travers, mais c'était le seul moyen auquel je pouvais penser pour-"

"Non, non. Vous avez fait un excellent travail, mais il était temps de lui apporter quelque aide professionnelle. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Maintenant, ce que je voulais expliquer est que tout d'abord, nous devons rétablir sa santé physique et ensuite nous pourrons nous occuper du problème de la drogue. Cela prendra du temps et coûtera beaucoup d'argent."

Tremblant intérieurement, Severus traduisit. C'était le moment de vérité. Si l'oncle Ettore lui faisait faux bond maintenant, il pouvait aussi bien aller se pendre. Sans sourciller, son oncle écouta et dit ensuite "Demande-lui combien cela coûtera, approximativement, bien sûr."

Le médisorcier fit un calcul rapide sur un morceau de parchemin. "Cela dépend", dit-il finalement, "Mais vous devez vous attendre à ce que nous vous chargions environ cinquante galions par semaine, ce qui signifie deux cents par mois … disons qu'elle doit rester ici, et bien … au moins six semaines, ce qui est un minimum absolu, il est plus sûr de dire huit, peut-être même dix … Pas plus, mais pas beaucoup moins que six cents galions."

"J'avais pensé que cela allait être cher," dit l'oncle Ettore quand Severus eut fini de traduire. "Six cents galions! Si cela avait été six mille, j'aurais appellé cela cher, mais six cents! Du gâteau."

"Nous demandons d'habitude un paiement anticipé de dix pour cent du total calculé," continua le médisorcier, souriant devant les gestes exagérés de l'italien et le soulagement évident de Severus, "Et ensuite, nous envoyons une facture pour le versement suivant avec le rapport médical. Vous recevrez le bulletin tous les dix jours, plus ou moins. Et ce sera la seule possibilité de connaitre les progrès de votre mère, j'en ai peur," dit-il, donnant à Severus un regard compatissant qui fit désirer au garçon de pouvoir gronder et montrer les dents. "Mais vous devez comprendre que, pendant un traitement si délicat et très sophistiqué, nous ne pouvons permettre à personne d'interférer."

Severus hocha la tête et traduisit. "Très bien", dit son oncle, "Donc je suppose que c'est tout alors --- ou y-a-t'il autre chose ?"

"Je ne pense pas .---.Y a t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir, docteur ?"

Mais le médisorcier avait donné toutes les informations qu'il pouvait. Et il semblait très soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de traiter avec de la famille qui s'agitait, ou faisait des caprices, juste pour changer. Il accompagna Severus et son oncle au bureau du caissier, derrière lequel un gobelin à l'air sinistre était assis. Severus pensa que cela devait être l'un des emplois les moins désirables à Gringott : être collé à cette chaise, à attendre que des amis et parents réticents payent et mettre ses mains noueuses sur de relativement petites sommes. Pour un gobelin, cela devait être l'enfer. Cela rappelait à Severus la femme noire au comptoir des billets de métro. Il décida de commencer une collection mentale des gens ---eh bien, non, des êtres, les gobelins ne comptaient pas exactement comme des gens, du moins pas pour lui --- pour qui ce serait une bonne action de les tuer. Il en avait déjà deux.

En traversant la cour énorme de Sainte Mangouste vers le terminal de Cheminette, l'oncle Ettore dit "Et toi, Severus ?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre sorcier. "À quoi exactement faites-vous allusion ?"

Son oncle poussa un soupir dramatique. "Severus, tu n'as pas même quinze ans et tes vacances d'été viennent de commencer. Ta mère restera à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs semaines et tu me demandes de quoi je parle ? Tu ne peux pas rester là tout seul, c'est hors de question. Donc je suppose que tu devras venir en Italie avec moi."

Severus s'arrêta brusquement. "Mais je veux rester ici," dit-il dit, détestant comme cela sonnait --- pas très adulte, plutôt comme un gamin têtu de quatre ans. "Je suis plus que capable de me débrouiller tout seul, vraiment."

Bien qu'il y ait la question d'argent, mais merde, il devrait vendre un autre livre, pour pouvoir acheter toutes ses affaires d'école. Mais l'oncle Ettore secoua gravement la tête.

"Certainement pas, mon cher garçon. Tu m'as dit toi-même que l'on ne te permet pas de faire quelque magie que ce soit à l'extérieur de l'école. Comment prévois-tu de faire ta cuisine, le nettoyage et le blanchissage, pour ne mentionner que les détails les plus insignifiants ? Sans parler du fait que, si le Ministère avait d'une façon ou d'une autre vent de la situation, tu atterrirais dans un orphelinat plus vite que tu pourrais dire allez vous faire foutre."

Il y avait une certaine vérité à cela, dut admettre Severus. Par dessus tout le dernier bout était plus qu'un peu perturbant. Mais son oncle avait raison --- si quelque voisin curieux, ou la vieille Mme. Weatherby, l'épicière, par exemple, informaient le ministère que le sorcier mineur Severus Rogue restait à la maison tout seul, ils allaient le fourrer dans un orphelinat en un rien de temps. Tout était mieux que cela. Même la menace d'une exposition constante à la cuisine italienne perdait certaines de ses ténèbres. Et qui sait ? Peut-être cela allait-il même être intéressant.

"Ça va," dit-il brusquement, "Compris. Je viendrai avec vous."

~~~~ * ~~~~

L'oncle Ettore s'appuyait sur le montant de la porte tandis que Severus empaquetait ses affaires. 

"Pour quoi as-tu besoin de robes ?" demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule en observant son neveu plier proprement le lourd tissu noir.

Severus se retourna, un peu rouge parce que la valise était assez bas sur le lit. "Et bien", dit-il d'une voix traînante, "je suppose que je pourrais les mettre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en réalité je projetais de les transfigurer en saucisses, au cas où vous ne me donneriez rien à manger. Maintenant vraiment, quelle sorte de question est-ce?"

Avec une torsion élégante de son poignet, son oncle se montra du doigt. "Est-ce que je porte des robes ?"

"Euh, non, mais-"

"Les sorciers italiens portent-ils des robes s'ils peuvent l'éviter ?"

"Non, mais-"

"Le climat italien est plutôt chaud ou froid ? Et, encore plus difficile à répondre, des robes noires sont-elles une bonne chose quand le niveau d'humidité monte jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent et la température à plus de trente-cinq degrés ?" 

"Bien, bien, je pense que j'ai reçu le message. Pas de robes alors. Mais j'aurai besoin de mes livres, j'ai des devoirs à faire pendant les vacances."

"Je ne protesterai certainement pas. A dire vrai, je serais enchanté de voir qu'au moins un membre de la famille montre des signes de devenir plus d'un sorcier moyen. Si je pense au tas de Bergame, ce groupe d'amateurs bons à rien …"

"Sont ils vraiment si mauvais ?" demanda Severus, pliant soigneusement une chemise.

"Oh, oui, crois-moi, ils le sont. Je les vois de temps en temps, quand ils sont au LMET-"

"Au quoi ?"

"Liceo Magico Ermete Trismegisto. C'est à Turin, alors je me heurte parfois à eux en rendant visite à … des amis."

Finalement, Severus avait fini de faire sa valise et, après s'être assuré au moins trois fois qu'il n'avait oublié aucun de ses livres, ils descendirent en bas. L'oncle Ettore disposa des restes de nourriture et puis ferma et ensorcela la porte. Seulement quand ils furent déjà debout sur le petit carré d'herbe que sa mère était assez prétentieuse pour appeler un jardin, Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de leur mode de transport. Il ne dût pas poser la question cependant, car l'autre sorcier avait brièvement fouillé dans ses poches et retiré un objet plat et rond qui brillait de façon éclatante dans le soleil brillant d'été. Vu de haut, cela ressemblait un peu à une roue avec huit rayons. La partie centrale, qui dans une roue réelle aurait été le moyeu, de même que le bord extérieur avait un fini mat, tandis que les rayons étaient polis à une brillance extrême.

"Est-ce que c'est un … un portoloin ?" demanda Severus.

Lui octroyant le premier sourire que Severus pensait être véritable, son oncle répondit "Oui, c'est le plus récent modèle Ferrari. L'air superbe, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus hocha la tête, essayant d'exhorter son cerveau à sortir l'information qu'il savait être quelque part là-bas, à demi enterrée dans son subconscient. Le nom de Ferrari lui rappelait clairement quelque chose, mais son esprit refusait de coopérer. Maintenant c'était quelque chose que Severus détestait : avoir la sensation presque physique d'une information qui se cachait quelque part sans être capable de la déterrer correctement. Il savait que cela allait le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir fermement les débris élusifs de connaissance. Bien sûr, il pourrait poser la question, mais cela le laisserait avec un sentiment profond d'inassouvissement. Il frappait presque du pied de frustration, quand soudain, l'air aussi innocente qu'un agneau nouveau-né, l'information apparut en flânant dans la partie consciente de son esprit, déclenchée par Dieux seuls savaient quelle association.

"Je pensais qu'ils faisaient des… voitures ?" dit-il, plus comme une question que comme une déclaration, car il était un peu incertain. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il avait entendu un des sang de bourbe Poufsouffles ---peut-être cela avait-il même été Carlyle---disant que son père possédait une Ferrari. A en juger des regards craintifs et des Ah et Oh admiratifs du groupe d'imbéciles l'entourant, cela devait être quelque chose de très prestigieux.

"Ce ne sont pas _des voitures_, ces sont des objets d'art," son oncle fit semblant de le réprimander. "Mais c'est seulement la façade pour les Moldus. Et pour se faire des tonnes d'argent, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il pratiquement. "Mais les Ferraris sont une vieille famille de sorciers --- pas aussi vielle que celle des Alighieris, bien sûr, mais alors qui l'est ? De toute façon, ils produisent aussi des portauloins et des balais de course et les vendent partout en Europe. Seul les Brits, sauvegardant jalousement leur isolement splendide, comme toujours, ont imposé un embargo sur l'importation des deux produits. Nos ambassadeurs ont essayé depuis des années de les persuader d'être sensés, mais ils ne veulent pas écouter la voix de la raison."

Severus hocha la tête, bouche bée. C'était énormément de connaissance à classer ---seulement il ne savait pas exactement où la mettre. Il devrait ouvrir un nouveau dossier étiqueté " Politique" . Suivant l'invitation inexprimée de son oncle, il posa sa main sur le portauloin, entendit dire quelques mots murmurés mots et fut immédiatement tiré brusquement dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de sons et d'air froid. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient debout à l'ombre de quelques châtaigniers centenaires entre les troncs desquels il pouvait voir les grandes lignes d'une maison avec des murs blancs éblouissants.

"Bienvenu en Italie et, surtout, chez moi," dit l'oncle Ettore avec un large sourire et, sans autre mot, il tourna les talons et précéda Severus vers le bâtiment.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Des quatre ou cinq visites qu'il avait faites en Italie avec sa mère, Severus s'était attendu à arriver où ils arrivaient toujours --- dans une sorte de palais, élimé, mais de splendeur indéniable, dans le coeur même de la ville de Turin. Cela, comme lui expliqua son oncle, était le siège de la famille. Les grands-parents maternels de Severus, l'oncle et la tante de l'oncle Ettore, vivaient toujours là, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles il préférait rester chez lui à Villaretto, haut dans les montagnes Piemontaises. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres motifs aussi, parmi eux la considérable meilleure qualité de l'air, car Turin-même était constamment polluée par l'industrie que les Moldus y avaient établie. Le calme était aussi un argument assez impérieux pour préférer l'isolement du petit établissement moldu à la frénésie criante de la métropole.

Pas que Severus soit déçu, tout à fait au contraire. Et la maison _était_ belle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot anglais pour décrire ce quelle il était, cependant . En italien c'était appelé _maso_, ce qui signifiait quelque chose à mi-chemin entre une ferme fortifiée et un manoir. Un petit château de style rustique. Et il était entouré par un parc énorme, dont la plupart des arbres étaient des châtaigniers, vieux et apaisants, pas des marronniers d'Inde, mais des vrais, avec un feuillage plus élégant et des fruits à l'air exotique que vous pouviez vraiment manger. Pas encore cependant, car ils ne seraient pas mûrs avant octobre ou novembre, juste à temps pour être accompagnés par le vin nouveau, qui était frais et acidulé. Il y avait des truffes aussi et toutes sortes de champignons que Severus ne connaissait pas.

Son deuxième jour là, il était assis sous un des arbres, observant le jeu de lumière et d'ombre sur la terre herbeuse, mâchant un brin d'herbe et ne pensant à rien. Rêvant, plutôt. Il faisait assez chaud, mais ici, sous l'auvent dense de feuilles, la température était supportable. L'Angleterre, Poudlard, ses devoirs, Lucius et les autres --- tout cela semblait être sur une planète différente. Même Yelena Malfoy et Clarissa avaient perdu de leur importance. Il se rassit un peu, sentant la structure grossière de l'écorce contre son dos, se demandant oisivement si l'arbre aimait qu'on s'appuye dessus. Alors il s'assoupit, endormi par le chuchotement des feuilles et la chaleur. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait agréablement vertigineux et conjura un verre de citronnade avec un tas de la glace. La magie des mineurs en dehors de l'école était bien sûr interdite en Italie comme en Angleterre, mais l'Oncle Ettore lui avait incontestablement dit que personne ne faisait attention aux règlements en Italie, et qu'il pouvait aussi bien faire comme il lui plaisait. Tant qu'il n'y avait aucun accident, personne n'allait poser quelque question que ce soit. 

Il termina sa citronnade et se remit sur ses pieds, pour se promener --- sans but ou direction particulière, juste pour le plaisir de déplacer ses membres dans cet air velouté qui semblait le caresser. Graduellement, la végétation devenait plus épaisse et plus impénétrable, mais alors, soudain, il atteignit une clairière dans laquelle deux lapins faisaient un combat tardif pour une femelle qui était assise à quelque distance d'eux, fixant les yeux sur son futur compagnon et ex-amant avec des yeux bruns dilatés. Quelque temps, Severus apprécia le spectacle des deux mâles qui se poursuivaient en cercles de plus en plus étroits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement nez à queue. Après quelque temps, ils semblèrent en avoir assez, car ils s'arrêtèrent assez brusquement, se mirent en position debout sur leurs longues pattes de derrière et commencèrent quelque pugilat très comique. Malgré lui, Severus dût rire tout haut et le trio s'enfuit dans une panique sauvage.

Il retombait en enfance, pensa Severus tandis qu'il retournait lentement au hasard vers la maison. Ou rattrapait-il son enfance ? Et --- cela importait-il vraiment lequel des deux c'était ? Il se comportait d'une manière très infantile et pourquoi exactement il agissait ainsi avait peu d'importance. Aussi difficile qu'il trouve de se faire cette confession, il devait admettre qu'il aimait assez cela. Pas qu'il ait voulu que n'importe lequel de ses camarades Serpentards le voie comme ça. Il préférerait mourir que qui que ce soit soit témoin de sa faiblesse. Heureusement, son oncle le laissait faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait aucun danger de se heurter à lui pendant ses sorties dans cette nature succulente et sensuelle. Ils se voyaient aux heures des repas et en soirée, bien que l'oncle Ettore lui ait déjà dit qu'il n'allait pas rester à la maison tous les soirs.

Se sentant très assoiffé, il conjura un autre verre, cette fois rempli de jus d'orange et s'assit de nouveau pour l'apprécier avec due relaxation et maîtrise de soi. Il était sur le point de s'assoupir de nouveau quand il entendit un bruit qui n'appartenait certainement pas à ici. Il y avait des renards dans les bois --- car le parc n'était rien qu'une partie du bois couvrant les montagnes, protégées par des sortilèges pour que les Moldus n'entrent pas --- et des cerfs, des lapins et même des sangliers. Mais aucun d'eux ne faisait cet étrange son de lamentation. Du moins Severus pensait qu'ils ne le faisaient pas, il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent, car son expérience avec la faune et la flore était relativement nouvelle. Sa curiosité avait été aiguisée cependant, et donc il décida d'essayer de découvrir quelle créature était la source de ce bruit peu commun. Se souvenant qu'il était libre d'utiliser sa baguette, il jeta _Sensaccrus_ sur son oreille droite et fut ainsi immédiatement capable de décider clairement que le gémissement venait d'un groupe de buissons à sa droite, à une distance d'environ dix ou quinze mètres.

C'était un bruit si minuscule, si impuissant qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison d'avoir peur --- aucun animal au-delà de la taille d'un caniche ne pourrait produire un tel son. Un caniche aurait été un Brontosaure cependant, en comparaison de ce qu'il trouva dans le sous-bois épais. C'était un chaton, si petit qu'il tiendrait facilement dans sa paume de main, même s'il n'avait pas été pelotonné en une boule serrée et si faible qu'il n'était pas capable de se tenir debout sur ses pattes. Severus se pencha et le ramassa doucement avec sa main gauche pour l'examiner de près. Ce n'était certainement pas une beauté. Et c'était très, très sale. Apparemment les moustiques l'avaient considéré être un morceau savoureux tout de même, car il pouvait clairement reconnaître les piqures sur la peau qui était à peine couverte d'un duvet sombre qu'il aurait hésité à appeler de la fourrure. La Misère incarnée dans un chaton.

Précautionneusement, il caressa la petite créature derrière les oreilles et sentit une langue rugueuse lécher expérimentalement sa main. L'attitude de Severus envers les animaux était un peu ambiguë. D'une part, ils les utilisaient tout le temps à l'école, pour la Métamorphose, comme ingrédients de potions et pour s'exercer aux sortilèges. Il était inutile de créer un lien avec une créature condamnée. Donc il séparait proprement les deux catégories --- il y avait le matériel animal et il y avait des animaux. Ces derniers étaient des familiers, des animaux de compagnie, des créatures magiques desquelles on vous apprennait à prendre soin. Et cette petite chose ne tombait certainement pas sous cette catégorie. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en ait jamais voulu un. Ce paquet de miaulements de souffrance n'était pas peut-être l'animal de compagnie le plus prometteur, c'était, sinon rien, plutôt une excuse d'animal de compagnie, mais d'autre part il l'avait trouvé et l'avait sauvé. Et il devrait le nourrir, mieux valait tôt que tard, autrement sa chance serait partie avant qu'il n'ait même eu le temps de le regarder correctement.

Sachant que, si possible, les chats devaient éviter de boire un autre lait que celui de leurs mères, il renonça à la possibilité de simplement conjurer une pipette remplie de lait. Il devrait trouver quelque chose d'autre à la place. L'animal remua faiblement dans sa main et il sentit un mélange étrange d'inquiétude et de compassion l'attraper à la gorge. Avec toute sa force, il se concentra sur une chatte mère énorme, offrant ses tétons à une bande de chatons, se concentra sur le lait s'en écoulant et conjura la pipette. Avec un peu de chance, elle contiendrait pile la bonne sorte de lait. Il introduisit le bout fin dans la bouche minuscule et serra prudemment l'autre. Une goutte d'un blanc crème en sortit et --- tomba dans sa main. L'animal stupide n'avala même pas.

De quelque creux profond de son esprit, une pensée émergea : peut-être, s'il caressait la gorge aussi doucement que possible, en commençant sous le menton et se déplaçant vers le bas, le stimulus pourrait déclencher un réflexe de déglutition. Severus prit conscience que deux mains n'étaient pas assez si le chaton restait couché dans sa paume gauche, donc il s'installa en tailleur, fit glisser le petit corps sur son genou droit et commença à masser la gorge. Après quelques caresses, il pressa de nouveau la pipette et cette fois il fut couronné de succès. Cela lui prit une demi-heure pour transférer tout le lait dans son chaton, mais l'effort avait valu la peine de le faire, car quand le chaton eut fini, Severus caressant son ventre, il commença à ronronner. Un peu faiblement, mais c'était sans aucun doute le ronronnement d'un chat. Severus le reprit de nouveau dans sa main, se coucha sur l'herbe et le mit sur sa poitrine, pour que ce soit chaud et confortable. 

Il était temps de donner à son animal de compagnie un nom convenable. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il supposait que c'était une femelle, sans même se déranger pour vérifier il laissa errer son esprit pour trouver quelque chose d'approprié. Agréable, sans être pompeux et lui convenant --- à elle. Un nom agréable pour une petite dame décharnée, pas excessivement attirante. Peut-être, s'il choissait le bon nom deviendrait-elle un jour une beauté. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, tant qu'elle était à lui et à lui seul, elle pouvait être aussi laide qu'elle le voulait. Il avait toujours aimé le nom d'Ophelia, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se noye. Ce qui excluait l'également belle mais malheureuse Desdemona. Pas de héroïne tragique, cela était sûr. Peut-être devait-il ignorer entièrement Shakespeare ? Ces noms étaient un peu lourds pour un chat si minuscule. Décharné et sale … 

"Esmeralda ?" dit-il et le chaton ouvrit un peu ses yeux . "Je prendrai cela comme un oui. Alors tu seras Esmeralda. Une petite fille sale de bohémien. Mais une beauté remarquable une fois qu'elle a pris un bain." Il la prit de nouveau dans sa main et se remit sur ses pieds, lentement, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. "Je pense que nous allons prendre ce bain tout de suite, tu sais ? De l'eau merveilleuse et chaude, un petit savon, et ensuite un sort de sèchage et un petit somme dans l'ombre, sous un de mes pull-overs. Alors je préparerai un baume rafraîchissant pour tes piqûres de moustique. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Esmeralda dormait à poings fermés et ne répondit pas. "Mmh, je vois. Mais le bain est absolument essentiel, car je devrai te présenter à l'oncle Ettore ce soir et tu devras avoir ton meilleur air. Penses-tu que tu pourras me pardonner si je jette un petit charme d'embellissement sur toi ? Juste pour un peu plus de fourrure ? Pas pour moi, tu sais, je voudrais quand même de toi si tu étais complètement chauve. C'est pour l'oncle Ettore. Cet homme est fier de posséder un portauloin de chez Ferrari, ce qui, du moins à mon avis, dit tout. Si tu étais un chat Persan avec un pedigree aussi long que la barbe de Dumbledore, il te recevrait à bras ouverts. Mais tu ne sembles pas trop prestigieuse, donc je te rendrai au moins présentable."

Singora Ragnatela, la gouvernante de son oncle, était dans la cuisine quand il arriva et il réussit à se glisser par la porte ouverte sans être vu. Il n'y avait pas d'Elfe de Maison en Italie, mais c'était une vieille tradition que de prendre de pauvres sorciers et sorcières à son service, leur fournissant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et un petit salaire, leur permettant ainsi de mener une vie quelque peu honorable. Severus avait d'abord été stupéfié, mais alors il dût admettre que, même si c'était évidemment une relique du système féodal, cela avait aussi ses mérites. À la différence des Elfes de Maison, ces gouvernantes n'étaient pas obéissantes et dociles, cependant et Ragnatela l'avait déjà grondé deux fois pour être entré dans la maison avec des chaussures sales. Il avait appris sa leçon et s'était glissé dans la salle de bain du bas, pour aller chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin pour donner son bain à Esmeralda.

L'oncle Ettore ne fut pas excessivement heureux quand son neveu lui montra le nouveau complément à son ménage. Pour ne dire rien de la réaction de Signora Ragnatela, mais alors elle considérait tout le monde, y compris son propre employeur, comme une perturbation envoyée par les Dieux pour annihiler ses efforts de garder la maison en ordre et propre.

"Il y en a des centaines là-bas," dit son oncle avec désapprobation, "Ils sont sauvages et pleins de puces et un grand ennui en général. Je les tolère seulement parce qu'ils attrapent les souris."

"Oui, mais vous devez considérer qu'elle sera ici seulement tant que je reste. Et elle est tout à fait belle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le charme embellissant avait fait des miracles. Le chaton ressemblait vraiment à un chaton, pas à une vieille pelote d'épingles usée sur laquelle quelqu'un avait accidentellement marché. 

L'oncle Ettore souleva ses sourcils. "Si tu voulais un animal de compagnie, tu aurais pu me le dire. J'aurais certainement-"

"Je ne veux pas d'animal de compagnie, je la veux, elle." objecta Severus.

Avec un soupir et un haussement d'épaules résigné, son oncle dit " Alors garde- la. Mais si je trouve ne serait-ce qu'une puce …"

Severus sourit seulement et secoua la tête.


	22. Chapitre22

NOTE D'AUTEUR : IMPORTANT, LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!!!!

Ce chapitre, aussi bien que ceux 23 à 25 (c'est où je suis arrivé jusqu'ici) contient des allusions à des rapports sexuels non-consensuels entre deux hommes. Pas de détails graphiques (simplement parce que je ne sais pas écrire de slash et n'ai pas considéré cela nécessaire ici), mais la charge émotionnelle pourrait être assez lourde. Aussi, laissez-moi vous dire deux choses : 1) ce n'est pas anti-homosexuel, c'est anti-abus, et donc je préférerais ne pas être descendu en flammes pour avoir représenté des personnes homosexuelles dans une mauvaise lumière. 2) j'espère que je ne froisse pas les sentiments de qui que ce soit avec cette partie de l'histoire, car ce n'est pas mon intention.

NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR : la catégorie R est là pour une raison. Je conseille aux lecteurs les plus sensibles de sauter les chapitres 22 et 23.

CHAPITRE 22

Si les dernières vacances avaient apporté un réveil, celles-ci apportaient la paix, pensa Severus, tandis qu'il s'attardait au lit un peu plus longtemps après s'être réveillé devant un soleil brillant. Il avait été ici depuis…combien de temps ? Avec un effort mental énorme, il essaya de se souvenir quel jour c'était aujourd'hui. Cela lui prit quelque temps, par dessus tout parce qu'Esmeralda exigeait avec insistance son attention.

"Tu es un maudit ennui, tu sais cela ?" lui dit-il, lui souriant par-dessus le bord du lit et il allongea sa main vers le bas. Avec obéissance, le chaton sauta à bord et, regardant autour d'elle avec des yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement --- elle faisait toujours cela, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle avait déjà fait le voyage ---et monta lentement. Encore un peu maladroite sur ses pattes, mais l'air remarquablement meilleur que quand il l'avait trouvée, elle procéda à un examen approfondi du lit, marchant sur les couvertures comme si elles étaient faites de neige profonde. Finalement, elle arriva à la poitrine nue de Severus --- il dormait seulement en caleçon à cause de la chaleur--- où elle se pelotonna immédiatement et commença à ronronner. Cela sonnait beaucoup plus comme un chat que les premières tentatives faibles qu'elle avait faites.

C'était dû, en grande partie, au mérite de Signora Ragnatela. Après que Severus avait conjuré la première pipette de lait de chat dans le parc, il avait essayé de le refaire plus tard en soirée, mais n'avait pas réussi. Il pouvait seulement supposer que le stress et la pression qu'il avait senties avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre redoublé son pouvoir magique la première fois. De toute façon, il devait penser à un remplacement rapidement car Esmeralda se plaignait. Donc il s'était tourné vers la gouvernante qui, avec beaucoup de souffles et harrumphs, lui avait donné la recette d'une potion qu'il pourrait préparer pour la _bestia_, comme elle avait choisi de nommer le chaton. Même si donnée à contre-coeur, la recette s'était avérée faire des miracles --- après moins de dix jours, il était poussé à Esmeralda quelque chose que l'on pouvait appeler une fourrure sans rougir et son ventre était maintenant gentiment arrondi. La nécessité de l'alimenter toutes les deux heures était l'excuse parfaite pour Severus pour l'emmener avec lui partout où il allait. Soit il la gardait dans la paume de sa main, soit il la mettait dans sa chemise où elle se pelotonnait avec contentement, dormant pendant des heures de suite tandis qu'il flânait dans le bois, lisait ou faisait ses devoirs. Il l'aurait laissée dormir dans son lit, s'il n'avait pas eu peur de lui faire de mal ou même de la tuer en bougeant dans son sommeil. Donc elle devait rester dans son panier à son chevet, seulement pour le réveiller par des geignements obstinés quand elle avait faim.

Severus caressa doucement son dos et chercha des piqûres de moustique. Mais le baume qu'il avait fait non seulement rafraîchissait la peau où les bêtes avaient déjà tiré du sang, il avait aussi un intense arôme de citronelle qui les tenait éloignés. Et en fait elle n'avait pas de nouvelles morsures. Donc il pouvait retourner à la tâche exigeante de se souvenir quel jour de la semaine on était aujourd'hui. Enfin, il décida que cela devait être dimanche, le 14 juillet. Un quart de ses vacances était déjà passé. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient recevoir le premier bulletin de Sainte Mangouste, car le médisorcier avait parlé de l'envoyer tous les dix jours. Et bien, il y avait la distance après tout, le hibou devait traverser la Manche et la moitié de l'Europe pour arriver à lui. Le pauvre animal, pensa-t-il, comme il avait de la chance qu'au moins ce soit l'été.

Alors, que devait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Ses devoirs d'arithmancie étaient finis --- il commençait toujours par ce qu'il aimait le moins. Donc le suivant allait être l'Histoire de la Magie. Tous les professeurs ne leur avaient pas donné de devoirs de vacances. Kettleburn et Sinistra, par exemple, soit avaient oublié soit y avaient renoncé --- avec Kettleburn, il supposait que c'était probablement ce dernier. Et Lestrange ne leur donnait jamais aucune tâche explicite, mais ils avaient fait l'erreur d'interpréter cela de la mauvaise manière seulement une fois. Severus rit sous cape au souvenir de la première leçon de Potions de sa deuxième année. Ils avaient tous été complètement non préparés, beaucoup de ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année d'avant avait été oublié et donc Serpentard avait perdu quelque chose comme cinquante points ce jour-là. La seule consolation étant que pour Gryffondor, cela avait été quatre-vingt-dix. Depuis lors, personne n'avait jamais échoué à réviser le manuel de l'année précédente très à fond pendant les vacances.

"Et bien, ma chère," s'adressa-t-il au chaton, "Alors nous ferons de l'Histoire de la Magie aujourd'hui. Tu devras m'aider, bien sûr." 

Au son de sa voix, Esmeralda leva la tête et lui donna un regard vert impénétrable. 

"Oui, j'ai dit aider. Tu pourrais simplement te coucher sur le livre et le tenir ouvert, ce serait un bon commencement," suggéra-t-il .

Esmeralda se leva, s'étira, baîlla et commença à faire sa toilette. 

"Tu es bien trop coquette pour ton âge," l'informa Severus --- sans aucun effet. Elle continua à laver sa patte avant droite .

"Et combien de temps exactement ta toilette du matin te prendra-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il sévèrement, "Car comme tu la fais sur moi, je dois rester ici à attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini."

Pas impressionnée du tout, Esmeralda s'occupa de son oreille droite.

"Tu. Es. Impossible," soupira-t-il, "Et totalement antisociale. Et si je devais aller aux toilettes, hein ? Pour ce que tu te soucies, je pourrais aussi bien mouiller les draps, exact ?"

~~~~ * ~~~~

Ils passèrent le matin entier à l'extérieur sur la terrasse. Pendant une heure environ, Esmeralda avait été satisfaite de sommeiller à l'intérieur de sa chemise, mais --- et c'était un très bon signe --- elle avait besoin de beaucoup moins de sommeil maintenant et était beaucoup plus active et intéressée par son environnement. Donc elle avait plutôt péremptoirement exigé d'être relâchée et mise sur la table. Severus savait que, même si elle tombait, ce qui était en soi très peu probable, elle ne se ferait pas mal. Mais dans son inquiétude que n'importe quel mal puisse lui arriver, il avait jeté un sort de coussinage sur le dallage. Le chaton, cependant, n'avait aucune intention de quitter la table bientôt --- c'était bien trop intéressant d'examiner les divers objets répandus sur la surface en bois. Cela semblait dur pour elle de se décider si elle était plus fascinée par la plume ou par les pages du livre, bougeant légèrement dans la brise douce. Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de treize centimètres de long, elle se tapissait là comme un tigre entièrement grandi, observant sa proie attentivement et ensuite, soudainement, sautait sauvagement, faisant beaucoup de tâches d'encre sur la rédaction d'Histoire de la Magie de Severus. Quand il la grondait, elle semblait apprécier cela encore plus que la chasse précédente.

Autour de deux heures, Signora Ragnatela l'appela pour le déjeuner. Severus avait mis deux ou trois jours à s'adapter aux heures de repas italiennes, mais maintenant qu'il se réveillait simplement plus tard et n'allait pas se coucher trop tôt, il trouvait le nouveau rythme tout à fait plaisant. À cause de la chaleur, la gouvernante ne préparait jamais de déjeuner chaud et seulement très rarement des dîners réchauffés. Il n'objectait pas le moins du monde à cela, car il avait bientôt découvert que, même si les plats froids contenaient de l'ail, il était pour la plupart visible, identifiable et ainsi éliminable. Mais aujourd'hui il avait de la chance en effet, car un plat avec de la mozzarella et des tomates fut poussé sous son nez, sans autre condiment que de l'huile d'olive et du basilic.

"Vous pouvez commencer à lui donner de la nourriture solide maintenant," dit brutalement Ragnatela et elle jeta presque un bol sur la table. Il était rempli de quelque substance étrange, rose, à l'air crémeux.

"Euh, merci," dit Severus, fixant le plat avec curiosité, "Qu'est-ce que c'est, au fait ?"

"Purée de jambon et carottes." Et elle jeta une autre bol sur la table, celui-ci rempli d'eau.

Esmeralda, attendant sa potion, poussa un gémissement pitoyable. Severus se sentait très désolé pour elle, mais d'autre part, Signora Ragnatela avait raison --- elle devait ingérer de la nourriture solide tôt ou tard. Selon les commentaires laconiques de la gouvernante, le chaton devait avoir sept ou huit semaines, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aurait été sevrée à ce jour même si elle n'avait pas perdu sa mère. Il la poussa un peu plus près du bol. Elle en regarda le contenu, puis lui, puis la purée de nouveau et s'assit, l'air positivement boudeur. Severus plongea son index pile dans la purée, en prit un peu et tint cela sous son nez. Si elle avait été un être humain, elle aurait grimacé.

"Oh allez, ne sois pas si stupide," dit-il, "c'est bon, vraiment et Signora Ragnatela l'a préparé spécialement pour toi."

Quand elle ne montra aucune réaction, il décida de profiter de son obsession de propreté et étala la purée sur sa patte avant droite. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était sans prix, en parts égales de surprise, d'indignation et de dégoût, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lécher la patte. Et elle était une petite dame intelligente, pensa Severus fièrement, car non seulement elle appréciait à l'évidence la substance, mais elle comprit immédiatement que c'était la même que dans le bol. Tandis qu'elle mangeait bruyamment, Severus put finalement se consacrer à sa propre assiette.

L'après-midi se passa dans la paresse --- il se sentait absolument incapable de faire autre chose que somnoler, parce que la chaleur était devenue insupportable. Quand il s'était levé de table après le déjeuner, Ragnatela avait marmonné quelque chose d'un orage en approche qu'elle pouvait sentir dans ses genoux. Malgré l'absence remarquable de nuages dans le ciel, Severus n'avait pas été assez idiot pour contredire la sorcière grognonne, mais maintenant il voyait qu'elle avait eu raison. Le ciel devenait lentement plus sombre et un vent fort, et désagréable commençait à souffler.

"Il est temps de passer à l'intérieur," dit-il à Esmeralda, il la mit dans sa chemise, ramassa son livre, son parchemin et sa plume et entra dans la maison.

Pas beaucoup plus qu'une demi-heure plus tard, l'enfer se déchaînait. Signora Ragnatela ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée et lui dit que les orages d'été étaient toujours aussi violents ici dans les montagnes. Mais la pauvre Esmeralda était folle de peur, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne mette un sort atténuant les sons sur elle, pour qu'au moins elle ne dût plus entendre le tonnerre assourdissant. La rangeant encore une fois à l'intérieur de sa chemise, il alla à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait si violemment qu'il semblait y avoir un mur d'eau, à travers lequel les silhouettes des arbres, même de ceux près de la maison, étaient à peine visibles. Le chahut dura environ une heure, puis la pluie devint moins forte, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit pas plus qu'une simple bruine et quelque temps plus tard, le soleil brillait de nouveau, déjà bas sur le ciel, baignant les arbres et l'herbe d'une lumière propre et dorée.

"Tu peux sortir maintenant, espèce de grande trouillarde," dit Severus et il tira le chaton de sa chemise. "_Finite Incantatem_. Là. Tu vois ? Rien n'est arrivé. Tu es un animal très stupide." Esmeralda poussa sa main de la tête et ronronna de contentement.

~~~~ * ~~~~

L'oncle Ettore était revenu à la maison pour dîner et ils mangeaient tout juste un arrangement délicieux de poisson grillé et de fruits de mer quand un hibou entra en flèche par la fenêtre ouverte. À l'amusement de Severus, le grand oiseau consacra son attention au poisson immédiatement après avoir été soulagé de sa lettre. Il devait avoir très faim après le long voyage qu'il avait fait. Il fut dit à Severus de garder l'animal loin du plat et Ragnatela dût apporter un bol supplémentaire avec les restes crus. Esmeralda avait du poisson aussi, et l'appréciait énormément.

Quand l'ordre fut de nouveau rétabli, l'Oncle Ettore jeta un regard superficiel à l'enveloppe. "C'est de Sainte Mangouste," dit-il, la jetant négligemment vers le côté lointain de la table, "Nous lirons cela quand nous aurons fini de dîner."

Severus devait reconnaitre avec culpabilité que, tout de suite, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les progrès des compétences à s'alimenter de son chaton qu'à ceux de la santé de sa mère. Le dîner passa plutôt agréablement avec une conversation plus ou moins sans signification : son oncle lui demanda comment sa journée s'était passée et Severus lui parla de ses devoirs, puis s'informa poliment de l'état de santé de ses grands-parents, l'oncle Ettore allait leur rendre visite chaque dimanche, mais n'insistait pas pour que Severus l'accompagne, ce que le garçon n'avait absolument aucun désir de faire. Quand Ragnatela eut apporté le café et débarassé la table, l'oncle se versa un petit verre de grappa et ouvrit la lettre. Réalisant qu'elle était, bien sûr, en anglais, il la tendit à Severus qui traduisit :

__

Cher M. Rogue,

__

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que l'état de santé de votre mère s'améliore graduellement . Au cours des dix jours passés, elle a gagné trois kilos et surmonté les effets de la malnutrition. Après une semaine de seul traitement médical, elle a maintenant été transférée au département des Guérisseurs d'Âme. Ils travaillent actuellement avec elle, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour hasarder quelque prédiction que ce soit quant au succès et à la durée de la thérapie. Je vous assure, cependant que la lettre suivante que vous recevrez contiendra plus d'information concrète, car j'attacherai aussi un bref rapport du Guérisseur d'Âme assigné à son traitement.

__

S'il vous plaît veuillez trouver ci-joint la demande de paiement du versement suivant.

__

Veuillez agréer l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués

Lionel Sandhurst

Sous-Chef Médisorcier

"Et bien," dit Severus , "cela n'a pas l'air trop mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Très encourageant en effet," répondit son oncle avec un sourire étrange. "Mais il y a, bien sûr, la question du paiement."

Severus pensa qu'il devait l'avoir mal compris. "Je … je vous demande pardon ?"

"La question du paiement. Elle doit être-" il s'alluma une cigarette "-discutée".

Severus avait l'impression qu'il était assis dans un cannot de sauvetage et l'avait accidentellement changé en pierre. Il était si déconcerté par le changement soudain de ton et d'atmosphère qu'il était très incertain de sa propre voix. Donc il se racla la gorge avant de dire "Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire."

Non seulement le sourire éternel avait disparu du visage de son oncle sans laisser de trace, mais sa voix avait aussi pris un ton nouveau que Severus ne pouvait pas tout à fait placer. "Tu comprendras, tu comprendras," répondit l'Oncle Ettore calmement, "si tu veux bien avoir la gentillesse de suivre ma logique un instant." Severus hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un autre mot. Il avait seulement le sentiment terne que quelque chose de très désagréable allait arriver. "Tu vois," commença son oncle, se levant pour se verser une autre grappa, "je n'ai aucune obligation que ce soit de payer pour le traitement de ta mère." Il s'assit de nouveau et croisa les jambes, regardant Severus, qui essayait de comprendre cette monstruosité.

"Mais … mais c'est votre cousine," dit-il finalement, "Et non seulement cela, vous lui avez donné l'élixir! Vous avez une responsabilité en cela, peut-être pas une obligation, mais-"

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit," fut la réponse de son oncle, "Aucune obligation. Et n'essaye pas de me jeter ma prétendue obligation morale à la figure, car tu n'as aucune morale, et tu ne crois pas non plus sincèrement que j'en ai. Nous pouvons simplement sauter ce point, c'est fortement ennuyeux et encore plus inutile. Alors. Parlons affaires, donc."

"Affaires ? Mais vous savez exactement que je n'ai rien que je puisse vous donner et la même chose est valable pour ma mère. Bien sûr, si vous voulez juste dire que vous nous prêteriez l'argent, je suppose qu'elle sera capable de vous rembourser, ou je le ferai, quand j'aurai terminé l'école …" Au revoir l'université, pensa-t-il. Bâtard. Maudit bâtard italien. Si au moins il avait dit un mot, mais non, il lui avait fait croire que tout allait très bien-

"Oh, argent!" dit l'oncle Ettore avec son geste dédaigneux typique, "qui par l'enfer se soucie de l'argent-"

"C'est une chose facile à dire quand vous nagez dedans," l'interrompit Severus furieusement, "Mais je n'en ai pas, ferez-vous rentrer cela dans votre crâne ?"

"Mais vous avez complètement manqué mon point. Je voulais dire _que je_ ne m'en soucie pas."

"Et alors ?" cria Severus, "si vous ne vous en souciez pas et que je ne peux pas vous rembourser, quelle utilité y-a-t'il d'aborder le sujet de toute façon ?"

"Je pourrais te demander quelque chose d'autre à la place," répondit son oncle, sans élever la voix.

"Que-" les livres. Bien sûr, il voulait les livres. Qu'il soit maudit, de toute façon. Severus se pencha en avant et enterra son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver ? Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui lui soit précieux, pour dire la vérité, seuls ses livres et son chat lui étaient chers, le reste pouvait aussi bien aller au diable. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il désirer ses livres ? Il avala et se racla la gorge de nouveau, de crainte que sa voix puisse sonner aussi mal qu'il se sentait et dit, aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait "Très bien alors. Je vous enverrai les livres aussitôt que je serai rentré en Angleterre."

Pourquoi l'autre riait-il ? Son oncle ne comprenait-il pas ce que ce sacrifice signifiait pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il rire dans une telle situation ?

"Non, non, mon garçon," dit l'Oncle Ettore et il se leva de sa chaise, riant toujours , "Non, non! Garde tes livres, ils te sont très chers. Mais-" et il tourna autour de la table pour se mettre debout derrière Severus, posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon "je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres manières de paiement que je considérerais beaucoup plus attirantes que le sale lucre."

~~~~ * ~~~~

Il avait vomi non pas une, mais cinq fois. La cinquième fois, tout ce qui était monté était de la salive et de l'acide, avec des tachetures de vert. De la bile. Il avait voulu combattre cela, mais cela avait été impossible. Maintenant, il était couché sur son lit dans une sorte de stupeur bénigne, trop épuisé pour penser clairement, mais trop choqué pour dormir, bien que ce soit déjà minuit passé. Esmeralda gémissait pour recevoir de l'attention et des calins, mais il ne pouvait pas s'amener à la toucher. 

Pas qu'il ait jamais pensé à lui-même comme à un innocent. Loin de cela. Son oncle avait eu raison, il n'avait aucune morale et d'une façon ou d'une autre, avoir de la morale était lié à être innocent. Et il n'avait certainement jamais eu d'espérances exagérées sur le sexe. A y réfléchir, il n'avait pas eu d'espérances du tout. Les contes fréquents de Lucius et d'Owen sur leurs aventures pendant leur quatrième année avaient été plus qu'assez pour lui faire perdre quelque concept idéaliste qu'il ait pu héberger et comme il se considérait être bien au-dessous d'eux en ce qui concernait l'apparence, il avait fermé ce chapitre immédiatement en ce qui le concernait. Vrai, le baiser sur la joue de Clarissa avait remué quelque chose, Yelena Malfoy lui avait complètement tourné la tête --- mais cette dernière était inaccessible et la première plutôt une soeur qu'autre chose lui faisant penser à de la chair nue et à des embrassades passionnées. Non, il n'avait pas été innocent. Mais maintenant, il était sale. Sale et humilié.

Si au moins cet homme avait utilisé la violence, l'avait violé, l'avait battu, l'avait mis sous Imperius! Mais il était resté son moi visqueux, même amical, même---Severus sentit une nouvelle vague de nausée passer sur lui ---même _doux_. Calme et pratique. Si tu ne te soumets pas, je ne payerai pas. Une équation. Si simple et si efficace. Car qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il n'aimait pas exceptionnellement sa mère, certainement pas, mais il ne lui aurait jamais fait faux bond. C'était une simple question de_ do ut des_, car elle avait sacrifié beaucoup pour lui donner une éducation convenable, donc il devait la rembourser. Seulement son sacrifice était sans aucun doute au-delà de n'importe lequel des siens à moins qu'elle n'ait vendu son corps pour acheter de la nourriture et des vêtements pour son enfant. Elle avait vendu des livres, cependant Et cela avait été un choix. Elle aurait pu aussi prendre un travail, ou retourner vivre avec sa famille en Italie. On ne lui avait donné, d'autre part, aucune alternative. 

Malgré l'acide d'estomac et le goût amer de bile, il pouvait encore sentir les traces de sperme s'attardant dans sa bouche et était assez sûr qu'elles ne partiraient pas, même s'il se lavait les dents toute la nuit. Pas qu'il ait jamais eu de doute réel quant à sa sexualité, malgré une remarque coupante occasionnelle d'Owen ou Lucius. Maintenant cependant, il en était sûr, quoiqu'il eut préféré une autre manière de le découvrir, il ne voulait pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec des hommes. Bien qu'à ce point il ait été aussi convaincu qu'il n'allait jamais de nouveau désirer de rapport physique avec qui que ce soit. Mais et c'était le côté vraiment terrible à cette affaire, ce soir ne resterait pas sa seule expérience. Son oncle n'avait été que trop explicite à ce sujet.

Il devait penser à un moyen d'évasion. Et il devait penser maintenant, peu importe combien il était fatigué et réticent, sans respect pour son corps qui revendiquait du repos. Severus s'assit, prudemment, afin de ne pas se rendre mal au coeur et conjura un verre d'eau. Voyant le mouvement en haut, Esmeralda se mit sur ses pieds et exigea avec bruit de la nourriture et des signes d'affection. Il n'y avait aucune raison, vraiment, se dit-il , de céder à ses réflexes enfantins et de faire souffrir le pauvre chaton simplement parce qu'il estimait ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Elle était innocente de tout cela et l'innocent ne devait pas payer pour les péchés de l'entâché. Il se sentit un peu mieux, du moins physiquement, après l'eau, assez pour faire confiance à ses jambes pour le porter à la table sur laquelle il gardait sa potion fortifiante. Il avait décidé que, du moins pendant quelque temps, il continuerait à l'alimenter de nuit, augmentant graduellement les intervalles.

Pipette en main, il retourna au lit, s'assit sur le bord et réussit même momentanément à repousser sa propre misère en appréciant l'expression du minois d'Esmeralda pendant sa montée sur la main-ascenseur. Cela allait lui manquer quand elle serait devenue trop grande pour sa main. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu --- et qui par conséquent le frappa avec une double force --- fut l'association mentale immédiate quand il mit soigneusement la pipette dans sa bouche. Cela lui coûta une force considérable de volonté pour ne pas laisser tomber le tout et courrir aux toilettes de nouveau. Tandis que le chaton lapait heureusement, essayant de boire et de ronronner en même temps, mais n'y réussissant pas tout à fait, il se battit avec les images qui continuaient à refaire surface. Il dût faire un effort physique très réel de pour les maintenir, comme pour tenir un adversaire luttant sauvagement sous l'eau de toute sa force. Cela marchait mieux quand il imaginait l'adversaire être l'Oncle Ettore. 

Esmeralda avait fini et le regardait avec espoir. Avec un soupir, il se leva, la tenant toujours dans sa main gauche et entra dans la salle de bains pour nettoyer la pipette. Il avait fait l'expérience, cette première nuit à la maison, de combien des petites occupations prosaïques pouvaient être utiles pour se protéger de l'attaque de quelque chose d'horrible, dont il pouvait seulement vaguement soupçonner les dimensions réelles, mais dont il savait instinctivement qu'elle ferait mieux de rester dans les ombres pour le moment. Retournant dans la chambre à coucher, il souhaita un moment passager qu'Esmeralda soit déjà un chat entièrement grandi, pour pouvoir se tenir à elle. Mais alors, pensa-t-il, peut-être était-il mieux qu'elle ait besoin de sa protection, car ainsi il devait redécouvrir sa force au lieu de s'abandoner à l'apitoiement sur lui-même. Il la mit sur le lit et se déshabilla --- auparavant, quand il était retourné dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas été capable de le faire et après les vomissements répétés, il s'était simplement senti trop faible. Il s'arrêta à son caleçon cependant, car il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter la vue de ses propres organes génitaux maintenant et le faire les yeux fermés semblait ridicule. Pas de douche alors, pensa-t-il. Comme si cela importait. Ce qu'il voulait détacher ne se dissoudrait pas dans l'eau chaude pour descendre au caniveau et en ce qui concernait la saleté réelle, il s'en était occupé par une douche avant le dîner. Avant de rejoindre le chaton sur le lit, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air était frais et lourd avec un parfum de terre humide et d'herbe, la lune n'était pas encore montée, mais le ciel était de nouveau clair et sans nuages.

Quelle idylle, pensa Severus amèrement, s'attardant là un instant. Quelle ironie cruelle d'avoir une telle paix qui vous entoure quand vous auriez eu très envie d'un autre orage pour vous joindre aux éléments faisant rage, criant jusqu'à rendre votre voix rauque avec les roulements de tonnerre, pour que vous puissiez libèrer toute la fureur refoulée et la haine, sans que quiconque puisse vous entendre. Il haussa les épaules. Il était inutile et pas excessivement original de donner libre cours à de telles pensées. C'était de la poésie romantique au mieux et en tout cas une perte sans but de temps. Il retourna au lit où Esmeralda était occupée à se nettoyer et se coucha sur son côté droit, étayant sa tête sur sa main, pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir. Il devrait discipliner son esprit, pensa-t-il. Ces images, déclenchées par les choses les plus absurdes et sans importance qu'il voyait, devaient rester au loin. Esmeralda était Esmeralda et elle léchait sa _patte_, pour l'amour des Dieux et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un flashback de lui léchant … Non c'en était définitivement assez. Il pourrait traiter avec ces choses plus tard, quand il aurait plus de force --- et il ordonna sévèrement à la petite voix lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de force pour faire face à tout cela d'arrêter de jaser.

Le chaton avait fini sa première toilette et maintenant elle marchait d'un air fanfaron vers son aisselle où elle se coucha sur son côté, les quatre pattes étirées et s'assoupit immédiatement. Distraitement, il laissa errer son index gauche sur la douce fourrure tandis qu'il faisaitt un tour mental d'horizon de ses possibilités. C'était un tour remarquablement court, pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée. Premièrement et plus important de tous, il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici. Il était coincé dans le piège. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Il n'avait pas de portauloin et voler celui de son oncle n'était pas une option car il ne savait pas comment il marchait. Le système de Cheminette n'existait pas en Italie, car il n'y avait aucune cheminée et pas même dans cette situation il n'allait être si insouciant que d'essayer et de traverser la moitié du continent sur un vieux balai miteux. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait rester ici. 

Y avait-il une possibilité de faire entendre raison à son oncle? Probablement pas. L'homme était aussi froid que l'Antarctique, peut-être susceptible aux arguments logiques, mais il n'y avait aucun argument logique pour le convaincre que ce serait mieux pour lui de laisser Severus en paix. Il voulait son amusement et était prêt à payer pour cela. C'était raisonnable, tout le reste que Severus pouvait penser lui dire était soit sentimental soit simplement trop insignifiant pour que l'homme s'en soucie. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Il ne connaissait personne ici et maintenant, avec la sagesse rétrospective, il comprenait très bien pourquoi l'Oncle Ettore avait objecté quand il avait mentionné que, un jour ou un autre, il pourrait apprécier s'aventurer en bas dans la ville. Et les regards étranges que Ragnatela lui avait lancés de temps en temps avaient pris une signification complètement nouvelle. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps elle lui lançait des regards fâchés parce qu'il osait exister dans un espace qu'elle voulait qui reste impeccable. Mais il y avait eu des moments où il avait été incertain de ce qu'exactement ses yeux exprimaient. Et bien, maintenant il savait. Et il était sûr qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas. Ni ses grands-parents, à cet égard. Pour ne pas mentionner qu'il aurait été embarrassé de savoir comment il devrait entrer en contact avec eux, mais même s'il y avait eu une possibilité, que pourrait-il faire ? Leur écrire une lettre leur disant que leur neveu Ettore était un maudit pédophile? Peu probable qu'ils le croiraient.

Fais-y face, Severus. Tu dois rester ici pendant encore six semaines, ce qui signifie quarante-deux jours et, avec bon espoir, pas plus de quarante-deux répétitions de ce que tu as dû supporter ce soir. Avec quelques variations et subtilités peut-être. Après tout, ce soir cela avait seulement été des pipes. Il pourrait y avoir beaucoup plus à venir. Si seulement il pouvait empêcher son propre corps de réagir. Cela, avec le manque complet de violence, était l'aspect le plus humiliant. Il n'avait pas même ressenti de plaisir, mais il avait été assez mauvais de se voir devenir bien trop visiblement excité et répondre aux stimulus des mains et de la langue de l'autre. Autant qu'il ait essayé de faire disparaître son érection par la volonté, pour ne pas avoir à voir le sourire avide, découvrant les dents de son oncle, pour que l'autre homme ne le touche pas, d'abord avec ses doigts et ensuite sa bouche, son esprit n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser son corps.

Peut-être que c'était sa crainte la plus grande : que ces réactions primitives, physiques puisssent même prendre le dessus et que, à un certain point, il puisse ressentir du plaisir sous ces traitements répugnants. Pas que ce soit jamais du plaisir _réel_, plus un simple mécanisme d'autodéfense contre la lutte épuisante entre la volonté et la réponse physique, mais l'effet serait le même. Il ne voulait pas devenir l'esclave de son oncle, l'esclave de qui que ce soit_ --- personne n'employe un Malfoy_, entendit-il dire la voix arrogante et traînante de Lucius et pensa que maintenant, il était presque capable de le comprendre. 

"Oui, bien sûr je serais _ton _esclave, ma fille," murmura-t-il à Esmeralda, qui avait remué dans son sommeil et l'avait chatouillé de ses moustaches, " mais seulement le tien. Le pourvoyeur en lait et le gratteur de dos de Sa Grandeur. Bien que je puisse en avoir besoin d'un moi-même."

C'était vrai, il aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour pétrir ses muscles, qui étaient endoloris de l'effort de se contrôler, mais alors il doutait d'être capable de tolérer le contact de qui que ce soit maintenant, à part celui de la petite boule de fourrure innocente. Probablement pas. Peut-être il devait-il essayer de trouver quelque sommeil maintenant. Sa dernière pensée consciente avant de dériver dans une somnolence difficile était qu'il ne savait pas comment faire face à Signora Ragnatela demain. Car elle saurait.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Severus en vint à comprendre plus que simplement le mantra de Malfoy pendant les jours suivants. Il apprit beaucoup du psychisme humain, mais tout d'abord, il apprit sur la nature de l'humiliation. Il y avait la partie physique. Il se battit durement pour comprendre comment une partie de lui qu'il avait considéré plus ou moins comme sans importance jusqu'à présent pouvait être métamorphosée en un dispositif pour faire plier son esprit. Il avait lu assez de Saint Augustin et quelques travaux choisis de Tertullian et Lactantius pour avoir une certaine compréhension du mépris profond que le Christianisme avait du corps humain. Pas qu'il l'ait jamais partagé, mais, d'une certaine manière, il avait été capable de sympathiser avec la partie de lui qui était chair et sang et n'avait jamais semblé aussi importante pour lui que la partie intangible, mais d'autant plus puissante. Et avec une raison, car qu'est-ce qui faisait, après tout, la différence entre un sorcier et un moldu ? Certainement pas leur anatomie. C'était ce cela indescriptible quelque chose que vous pourriez appeler le pouvoir magique, pour tout ce que valait une simple succession de syllabes. C'était là, indéniablement là, mais cela ne pourrait pas être visualisé ni touché ni même entendu.

Avec ces pensées assez spéculatives --- et il les avait plutôt senties que vraiment pensées jusqu'à présent --- il avait toujours eu une certaine indifférence non pas pour le corps, mais pour _son_ corps, car il ne le considérait pas être particulièrement utile il n'avait pas non quelque raison que ce soit de le trouver attirant ou beau. C'était un outil, un outil nécessaire pour exécuter les ordres de l'esprit. Il le traitait plus ou moins comme il l'aurait fait, disons, d'un bon chaudron ou d'une balance exacte. Il devait être gardé en bon ordre de marche sans être excessivement chéri. 

Pendant environ deux semaines, son corps avait servi des buts qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il en était venu à le détester, car d'un moyen de servir son esprit, il avait été transfiguré en moyen de profondément bouleverser et déranger son esprit. Il était incapable de se dissocier de son corps dans ces moments de honte intense. Il était impossible de regarder ce que son corps était forcé de faire avec les yeux de son esprit comme s'il regardait une autre personne. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se raconter que cette épreuve --- et il se sentait même coupable de l'appeler ainsi, car il n'avait jamais été physiquement forcé de faire quoi que ce soit--- arrivait seulement à son corps. Après deux semaines, Severus commençait à se sentir coupable de presque tout, de sa propre existence, de permettre qu'on le fasse chanter, de détester son oncle, de désirer se tuer, de trouver consolation dans la pensée que tout s'arrêterait tôt ou tard, d'être suffisamment attaché à sa mère pour continuer cette comédie horrible, de penser qu'il devrait juste quitter sa mère à quel destin qui l'attende, de prendre Esmeralda et s'enfuir …

Il essaya d'annihiler son corps en ne mangeant plus, mais se trouva incapable de le faire --- et se sentit humilié. Il voulut mordre quand l'autre homme baisait sa bouche, mais n'osa pas --- et se sentit humilié. Il voulut refuser l'argent et les cadeaux que son oncle lui donnait de temps en temps, mais il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de l'argent, donc il le gardait --- et se sentait humilié. Et tout de suite, il était assis sur le bord de son lit, essayant d'imaginer toutes ces pièces d'humiliation empilées jusqu'à former une sorte de décharge, énorme et répugnante, pour qu'il soit finalement capable de reconnaître la nécessité de tirer un trait propre sous tout cela, une ligne rouge innocente, courant verticalement le long de son poignet. Et trouva qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Et pourquoi ? À cause d'une petite boule de fourrure stupide, assise près de sa cuisse droite, griffant une très petite souris qu'il avait conjurée pour elle. Dieux, qu'il était pathétique! Là-bas il y avait un monde entier plein de gens qui ne lèveraient pas même un sourcil s'il décidait de mettre fin à sa vie et il était inquiet de ce qui allait arriver à un chaton appelé Esmeralda s'il n'était plus là pour s'occuper d'elle. Il pouvait appeler cela paradoxal ou répugnant ou ridiculement pathétique, mais le fait restait : il était incapable de conjurer un rasoir et de couper ses poignets à cause d'elle, mais il était également incapable de lui lancer _Avada Kedavra_ en premier et de couper ses veines ensuite. Il pouvait aussi bien le reconnaître.

Il se laissa glisser assis sur le sol, pour mieux voir son visage et l'expression de concentration intense tandis qu'elle envoyait de violents coups de pattes à la souris. Il avait mis un sortilège _d'Impedimenta _dessus, pour la faire se déplacer très lentement, selon les capacités d'Esmeralda. Quand elle eut attrapé sa proie pour la troisième fois et la tint entre ses pattes de devant, fière, mais complètement perdue quant à ce qu'elle était supposée faire avec cela maintenant qu'elle l'avait, il la fit disparaître. L'intérêt du chaton revint immédiatement à lui et elle s'avança vers son visage et poussa son nez avec le sien. C'était légèrement humide et froid, comme cela devait l'être.

Il sourit malgré lui et commença à la caresser, mais elle était évidemment toujours d'une humeur de chasse, car elle se laissa tomber sur son côté et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. "Et dis-moi maintenant," lui dit-il, lui permettant patiemment de ronger son index, "dois-je t'être reconnaissant ? Peut-être le serai je, plus tard, quand tout cela ne sera rien qu'un souvenir désagréable. Mais crois-moi, tout de suite je suis tout sauf reconnaissant. Si au moins tu pouvais me parler …" Elle fit un petit miaou et il rit. "Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais tu fais de ton mieux."

C'était le petit matin et donc la fenêtre était encore ouverte. Il y eut un bruit de griffement doux et Severus se retourna, pour voir qu'un grand hibou avait atterri sur le rebord de fenêtre extérieur. Il força ses doigts hors de la prise d'Esmeralda et alla voir ce qu'il avait apporté. Cela ne pouvait pas être une autre lettre de Sainte Mangouste car elle était arrivé il y a quatre jours. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait cet oiseau particulier --- c'était le hibou grand duc de Lucius et, peu étonnamment après cette découverte, à sa jambe été lié un rouleau de parchemin, dont le cachet portait l'écusson Malfoy. Il détacha la corde, posa la lettre sur la table et, après avoir dit à Esmeralda d'être une bonne fille et de l'attendre dans son lit, il alla en bas dans la cuisine où Ragnatela était assise à la table en bois avec une grande chope de caffè latte et un livre.

"Bonjour," dit-il, un peu mortifié d'interrompre ce moment de vie privée, "Désolé de vous déranger, mais pourriez-vous donner quelque nourriture et de l'eau à ce hibou?"

Elle lui lança un de ses regards étranges, hocha la tête et lui fit signe de mettre l'oiseau sur la table de la cuisine. 

"Pouvez vous, euh, peut-être lui dire de rester ici après qu'il ait pris son casse-croûte ? Je pourrais vouloir envoyer une réponse à la lettre que j'ai reçue."

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau et, avec un regard significatif, elle dit "Oui, mais n'écris rien d'idiot."

Sentant qu'il rougissait écarlate, il répondit "Non, je ne le ferai pas. Promis." 

Alors il retourna à sa chambre et brisa le cachet. "Non", dit-il à Esmeralda, "ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour moi, garde donc ces pattes maladroites au loin." Prenant une respiration profonde, il commença à lire.

__

Severus,

__

Mon père aurait ma tête s'il savait que je t'écris, pas parce que c'est toi, mais à cause du contenu de cette lettre. Fais-moi la faveur de brûler cela immédiatement après l'avoir lu.

__

Il y a de grandes nouvelles (et ne me demande pas comment je me les suis procurées, hein ?) : la Fraternité et ses membres ont maintenant été officiellement nommés les Mangemorts. Nom étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je me rappelle vaguement d'avoir parlé avec toi de Voldemort et de sa connexion avec la mort. Seulement les détails ont complètement échappé à ma mémoire alors tu devras me remettre au courant quand nous nous reverrons. Je ne pouvais pas très bien demander à mon père maintenant, non ? 

__

Tu te rappelles de cette photo du crâne flottant dans le ciel au-dessus du château des McKinnons ? Et bien, cela semble être quelque chose comme le blason de Voldemort. Et non seulement cela, mais dans quelques jours (j'étais incapable d'entendre quand exactement) il y aura quelque cérémonie, pendant laquelle tout Mangemort recevra quelque chose comme un tatouage, seulement beaucoup plus puissant, sur son bras gauche et cela aura la même forme. Ils vont l'appeler la Marque Sombre, ce que je peux seulement dire être très approprié.

__

Lord Voldemort est venu ici au manoir une fois, il s'est enquis de toi et m'a dit de te donner ses respects. Il est un peu --- changé ne serait pas le mot juste, peut-être développé l'exprimerait mieux. Plus puissant, cela est sûr.

__

Clarissa t'a-t-elle déjà écrit ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas remarqué que cette fille a un béquin grossièrement de la taille d'un magyar à pointes pour toi. Ou l'as-tu remarqué ? De toute façon, je suggérerais que tu considères cela, car c'est une fille agréable. Mais bien sûr, c'est à toi de décider .

__

Comment vas-tu, de toute façon ? 

__

Je ne peux pas écrire plus, car je dois aller faire un peu plus d'écoute ---apparemment ils projettent un peu plus d'attaques pour célébrer la première initiation de Mangemorts. Des temps intéressants, ne penses-tu pas ?

__

Réponds, si tu peux, mais ne fais pas référence à ce que j'ai écrit.

Lucius

Il aurait donné dix ans de sa vie, pensa Severus, pour être là aussi et participer à ce suspense à retenir le souffle, cette sensation picotante du commencement d'une nouvelle ère. Mangemorts! Seul Voldemort pouvait inventer un tel nom pour ses disciples. Comme cela sonnait vrai et comme cela sonnait bien. Et il était coincé ici, occupé à jouer la putain pour quelque sorcier italien de deuxième classe. Mais il préférerait être damné que de renoncer à son combat maintenant, car Lord Voldemort l'attendait, patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son éducation et soit digne de rejoindre ses rangs. Si Lord Voldemort pouvait défier la mort, Severus pouvait survivre aux vacances. 

Il s'assit à la table et écrivit :

__

Lucius,

__

Merci pour ta lettre. Puis-je dire que je t'envie ? Mais mes vacances ne sont pas si mal, non plus, car ma mère et moi avons été invités par mon oncle (son cousin italien) à venir dans sa maison près de Turin pour toutes les vacances. Le seul problème est la nourriture, mais j'essaye de m'adapter aussi bien que je peux. De toute façon, je suis impatient de te revoir et tous les autres aussi en septembre. 

__

Es-tu sûr pour Clarissa ? Elle ne m'a pas encore écrit, mais même si elle l'avait fait, je ne te le dirais pas.

__

Severus


	23. Chapitre23

Note d'auteur : Voir ch. 22

CHAPITRE 23 

La lettre de Clarissa arriva deux jours plus tard, seulement un peu plus d'une heure après la missive officielle de Poudlard. Si l'état d'esprit de Severus avait été différent, il les aurait appréciées toutes les deux beaucoup plus qu'il ne le fit en réalité. En fait, il mit immédiatement la lettre de Poudlard dans un de ses livres et fixa l'autre parchemin pendant une longue période de temps, n'étant pas sûr s'il fallait la lire ou non. Finalement, il décida de l'ouvrir. C'était une lettre gentille, et si évidemment écrite avec embarras qu'il pouvait ressentir la sensation comme si c'était la sienne quand il lisait les mots. Mais c'était difficile, très difficile de penser à une telle chose que l'affection --- car il refusait de lui donner de plus crédit que cela de toute façon --- dans sa situation actuelle. Étrange, pensa-t-il, qu'une personne qui, comme il le savait bien, aimait tant les souffrances des autres soit capable de cette quantité de tendresse. 

__

Cher Severus,

Avait-elle écrit,

__

J'ai été si triste quand nous nous sommes dit au revoir à King's Cross, parce que tu semblais si totalement désespéré. À ce moment là, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pensé à t'inviter à venir passer au moins pour une partie des vacances avec ma famille. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce moment et à toi ces dernières semaines et suis arrivée à la conclusion que tu ne dois pas être trop heureux avec ta vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ne prends pas cela comme une question voilée, c'est simplement une affirmation et, je pense qu'elle est correcte. Car si tu appréciais ce qui t'attend quand tu rentres à la maison, tu n'aurais jamais eu ce regard de tristesse infinie dans tes yeux. Ce ne sont jamais des yeux particulièrement heureux, mais quand tu as pris congé de nous tous, c'étaient des abîmes de désespoir. 

__

Je suppose que tout cela à l'air très pathétique et n'est pas très logique. Et probablement que tu n'es pas malheureux, mais que tu es assis là confortablement dans ta maison, à faire des devoirs ou quelque recherche qui t'obsède.

__

J'ai déjà fini la plupart des mes devoirs, donc je peux apprécier le reste des vacances d'une façon plus ou moins insouciante. Aussi insouciante que l'on peut l'être à quinze ans avec un frère de vingt-quatre ans qui semble penser être le nombril du monde. Mais cette année il est relativement occupé autrement, alors il me laisse en paix. Il a rejoint la fraternité et il semble qu'ils projettent de grandes choses---Je ne peux pas en écrire plus ici et peut-être serait-il mieux que tu brûles cette lettre, juste par précaution.

__

J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien et es heureux autant que tu peux l'être, tu ne semble pas avoir un talent particulier pour cela. Peut-être même me répondras-tu ? Mais ne le fais pas à moins que tu ne le veuilles vraiment.

__

A toi

Clarissa

Bien sûr, Severus n'avait pas brûlé la lettre, mais l'avait gardée et relue plusieurs fois. Quatre jours après l'avoir reçue, il écrivit une réponse.

__

Chère Clarissa,

__

Merci pour ta lettre --- et je suis sincère. Tu avais absolument raison, je ne me sentais pas trop bien quand j'ai dû me séparer de vous tous à King's Cross. Après tout, nous --- ou du moins certains d'entre nous --- étions devenus assez proches au cours de la dernière année scolaire. Non, je n'étais pas heureux de devoir aller à la maison. Mais les choses ont pris une tournure assez plaisante, car mon oncle d'Italie (c'est le cousin de ma mère) nous a invités à passer l'été entier dans sa maison. C'est dans les montagnes près de Turin, un peu isolé, mais très agréable en effet. Et il a la bibliothèque la plus magnifique que tu puisses imaginer. À ce jour, j'ai aussi terminé mes devoirs, mais il y a abondance de choses à étudier de toute façon. 

__

Et je me suis trouvé un familier. Un chat, eh bien, un chaton en fait. Son nom est Esmeralda et elle c'est une mégère---noire avec des yeux verts, un vrai animal familier de sorcier. Tu la verras dans moins de quatre semaines, quand elle sera un peu plus grande.

__

Inutile de dire que j'envie ton frère, mais alors je suppose qu'il en est de même pour toi. Plus que trois ans et nous pourrons les rejoindre aussi. Je ne reçois pas de journaux anglais ici, donc je ne sais pas s'ils ont déjà effectué leurs plans. Cependant, je ne doute pas qu'ils accompliront leurs tâches brillamment.

__

Je suis impatient de te voir!

__

A toi

Severus

Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. Il devait demander à son oncle la permission d'utiliser son hibou. Comme la maison était placée dans un si grand parc, le hibou --- ou les hiboux, à cet égard, Severus ne savait pas combien il y en avait --- vivait à l'extérieur toute l'année, ou du moins c'était ce que l'Oncle Ettore lui avait dit. Pas qu'il soit incliné à croire tout ce que l'homme disait, mais il avait besoin d'un hibou et ne pouvait pas le trouver où que ce soit, donc il devait demander de toute façon. La lettre à la main, il descendit peu de temps avant le dîner et trouva son oncle dans la bibliothèque. C'était toujours difficile pour lui de garder son calme en lui parlant, car il se sentait à la fois embarrassé et en colère. Mais il voulait envoyer cette lettre, donc il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et dit "Bonsoir, oncle."

Ettore Alighieri leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait et lui fit un sourire bref qui ne quitta pas les bords de ses lèvres. "Oui, Severus ? Que puis-je … faire pour toi ?"

L'insinuation que contenait la courte pause fut presque trop pour le garçon, mais il réussit à se contrôler. "En fait, oui. Je dois envoyer une lettre."

"Oh," dit son oncle, refermant le livre d'un claquement et le posant sur une petite table à côté de sa chaise, "Puis-je la voir ?" Et il tendit sa main.

"C'est …euh, plutôt personnel."

La main resta tendue, tandis que les yeux prirent un éclat dur. "Laisse-moi le reformuler : je veux voir cette lettre avant que tu ne l'envoyes, alors donne la moi. Immédiatement."

Avec hésitation, Severus s'avança et posa le parchemin dans la main ouverte, maudissant l'homme intérieurement, mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa colère impuissante se montrait évidemment sur son visage, car son oncle dit d'une manière apaisante "Maintenant ne boude pas. Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes petits secrets de garçon, je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne satisfais pas ta forte envie de communiquer quoi que ce soit … d'importun."

Il jeta un regard superficiel sur la page, la rendit à Severus avec un sourire tordu et demanda "Et qui, si je peux demander, est Clarissa ?"

"Une… amie à moi." Il était étrange d'appeler n'importe lequel de ses pairs un ami, mais alors, décrire Clarissa simplement comme une camarade de classe aurait été une injustice. De plus, c'était tout à fait clair du ton de sa lettre qu'elle n'était pas simplement une camarade de classe.

"En effet ?" dit son oncle paresseusement, il attrapa la main de Severus et le tira un peu plus près de la chaise. "A quoi cette… amie ressemble-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il, imitant l'hésitation légère de son neveu sur le mot. La main fut abandonnée et la main du plus vieux sorcier rampa entre les jambes de Severus, la paume se reposant à l'arrière sa cuisse. Appréciant à l'évidence le rougissement violent et la prise de respiration rapide de son neveu, il se déplaça vers le haut pour caresser ses fesses et, levant ses sourcils, dit "Et bien ?"

Il était difficile de parler dans cette situation, car les seuls mots qui voulaient vraiment sortir de sa bouche étaient "Arrêtez !" Mais il avait prononcé cela si souvent, d'un air suppliant, brusquement, en colère, en retenant son souffle, en criant, en chuchotant, au milieu de sanglots --- de toutes les manières possible et il n'avait jamais eu d'effet à part d'augmenter l'excitation de l'autre. Finalement, il avait appris qu'il était mieux de ne dire rien du tout. Il réussit à avaler les mots comme il avait avalé tant d'autres choses dans ces semaines passées, ferma brièvement ses yeux pour repousser la colère montante vers le bas où elle appartenait et répondit "Elle est assez grande pour une fille, seulement un peu plus petite que moi. Cheveux noirs, yeux très bouclés et brun foncé. Visage légèrement angulaire."

"Et le reste … ?"

"L'air très, euh, garçon. Presque pas de seins. De longs pieds. Elle court plus vite que beaucoup de garçons. Et elle est très mince et musclée pas étonnant, elle est poursuiveuse pour notre maison." Il en avait dit plus qu'il ne le voulait, mais l'image de Clarissa planait obstinément dans son esprit. 

"Comme c'est intéressant." La main glissa de ses fesses à la braguette de son pantalon.

"S'il vous plaît," s'étrangla Severus, malgré lui, mais il était incapable d'y résister, "S'il vous plaît, pas ici. Si Ragnatela … Je mourrais de honte."

Son oncle le regarda avec des yeux à demi fermés, léchant ses lèvres. "Peut-être que tu as raison. Après dîner, alors. Voici le sifflet. Siffle deux fois et le hibou viendra. Et, attention, je veux que tu me le rendes immédiatement après."

Severus hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Le cinquième et, à en juger de son contenu, dernier bulletin arriva le 23 août pendant le dîner, comme toujours. Lionel Sandhurst, Sous Chef Médisorcier, avait le plaisir de communiquer à M. Severus Rogue que sa mère serait prête à quitter l'hôpital environ une semaine plus tard. Les progrès qu'elle avait fait sous les soins du Guérisseur d'Âme étaient étonnants et il se sentait très confiant quant à l'avenir de Mme. Rogue. Presque incapable de parler, car son coeur battait à un rythme tellement fou, Severus regarda son oncle en retenant son souffle. Car non seulement cette lettre annonçait la fin de ses souffrances --- et il percevait toujours les attentions importunes d'Ettore Alighieri comme telles --- cela signifiait aussi que son oncle perdrait son jouet. Et il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'ennui à cause de cela.

Mais l'Oncle Ettore n'était pas un homme d'affaires pour rien. Il pouvait essayer d'obtenir autant qu'il pouvait pour son argent, mais il savait clairement qu'il y avait certaines limites à chaque affaire. Et Severus était assez sûr que son oncle n'était pas amoureux de lui, autrement son départ aurait pu devenir un peu difficile. Dans l'état des choses, le plus vieux sorcier fit seulement un signe de tête affirmatif et dit "Excellent. Donc nous retournerons à Londres le matin du 30 août, pour voir si la maison est dans un état acceptable. Puis nous ferons une visite à Gringott--- après tout, je t'ai promis de l'argent pour ta propre utilisation et il est mieux de le garder hors de la portée de ma cousine, car on ne sait jamais . Après cela, nous la ramènerons à la maison, je vous emmènerai tous les deux dîner, comme cela j'aurai au moins une chance de parler à Aminta et je pourrai revenir ici en soirée. Car je suis tout à fait sûr que tu ne voudras pas que je reste la nuit, je me trompe ?"

Severus s'étrangla presque avec sa bouchée de bifteck. "Honnêtement, Je préférerais que non," répondit-il, mettant autant de venin que possible dans sa voix.

"Tout comme je pensais. Ça va, alors. À moins que tu n'aies quelque objection quant au programme, écris s'il te plaît à ce docteur que nous allons arriver là-bas en début d'après-midi de vendredi prochain."

Son coeur battant toujours si rapidement qu'il pensa que sa cage thoracique éclaterait à n'importe quel moment, Severus hocha la tête. Plus qu'une semaine et tout serait définitivement fini! Dieux, il pouvait à peine y croire! Et son oncle lui avait déjà dit que, ce soir, il sortait avec quelques amis. Quel jour de chance, en effet. Juste pendant quelques heures, il pourrait se permettre de baisser les défenses qu'il avait entretenues pendant des semaines par pure volonté de fer, développant ses propres mécanismes d'évasion mentale.

Finalement, son oncle eut fini son dîner, se leva et fit silencieusement signe à Severus qu'il lui était permi de quitter la table. Le garçon lui fit un bref signe de tête et se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, insérant un bref arrêt à la cuisine pour demander à Signora Ragnatela s'il lui restait un peu du filet de boeuf cru pour qu'il puisse apporter un festin spécial à Esmeralda. Grognon comme d'habitude, elle poussa le bol avec le filet haché déjà préparé dans sa main. Quand il lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de se précipiter hors de son domaine, elle sembla sur le point de s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment.

À l'âge d'environ trois mois, Esmeralda était maintenant un chaton très présentable. D'un noir de jais et faisant environ vingt à vingt-deux centimètres de long --- sans compter sa queue, bien sûr --- elle n'avait certainement pas l'air d'avoir été une boule de misère galeuse il y a seulement six semaines. Sa fourrure était épaisse et brillante et elle avait développé une technique tout à fait excellente de chasse à la souris, grâce à la patience infinie de son maître pour conjurer des souris de taille et de vitesse graduellement croissantes. Et elle adorait Severus. De temps en temps elle exigeait encore de dormir à l'intérieur de sa chemise, ce qui le faisait ressembler à une très mauvaise parodie de femme enceinte et avait fait faire à son oncle quelques plaisanteries assez obscènes. Elle était maintenant trop grande pour utiliser l'ascenseur à main, mais sa taille accrue donnait à Severus l'avantage indéniable de pouvoir la caresser de sa main entière au lieu de seulement avec un doigt. Quand elle n'était pas perchée sur son épaule, elle le suivait partout, restant si près de ses pieds qu'il se déplaçait seulement en chaussettes de crainte de marcher sur ses pattes.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était assise sur l'appui de la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur avec un intérêt évident, donnant de temps en temps un coup de patte aux chauves-souris qui passaient devant la fenêtre. Severus posa le bol à sa place habituelle sur le sol et s'assit à proximité, en tailleur, pour l'observer comme elle mangeait son dîner. Elle eut fini plutôt rapidement et après qu'elle eut lappé de l'eau, elle trotta jusqu'à lui et lui donna doucement des coups de patte sur la cuisse. " Oui, madame, j'arrive," dit-il, il se leva, métamorphosa la chaise du bureau en fauteuil à bascule et le déplaça vers la fenêtre ouverte. Leur rituel du soir. Il s'installa dans une position confortable et claqua des doigts --- signal pour qu'elle saute sur ses genoux, où elle resta debout quelques secondes, pétrissant sa cuisse gauche avec ses pattes de devant et puis s'allongea, sur son côté, pattes allongées et se reposant contre son estomac. Il commença à la caresser, avec de longues caresses douces la faisant ronronner d'extase. Il s'était mis à lui parler, car c'était la seule possibilité pour mettre ses sentiments en mots et les faire sortir de son système, quelque chose dont il avait énormément besoin, bien qu'il soit conscient que le chaton soit un auditeur satisfait, mais quelque peu insuffisant. Mais il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait; Il était préférable de verbaliser ses pensées à un chaton qu'à une pièce vide, ce qui aurait eu une teinte désagréable de folie que Severus aurait encore moins aimé.

"Nous allons partir, tu sais," dit-il, "Dans une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui nous serons assis dans un fauteuil à bascule dans ma chambre à Londres. Il sera parti, de retour en Italie et nous resterons là, seulement nous deux, à respirer l'air encrassé de Londres. Le jour suivant, je devrai te laisser seule quelque temps, car je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse pour chercher mes fournitures scolaires. Et ensuite, le jour d'après cela, nous voyagerons jusqu'à Poudlard. Je peux à peine y croire."

Il s'enfonça dans le silence, continuant le mouvement de sa main, pensant tranquillement. Il n'était pas si sûr que cela ait été une si bonne idée de permettre de ses défenses de se baisser ce soir. Il serait difficile de retourner à la discipline --- c'était comme donner à un prisonnier la liberté pour un jour, seulement pour le faire retourner à sa cellule ensuite, où il sentirait ce qu'il avait perdu avec un contraste et une douleur encore plus aigus. Mais alors, c'était seulement pour une semaine de plus et le pire était déjà passé. Comment avait-il survécu à ces semaines ? Regardant derrière lui, cela semblait si incroyable, si … si dissocié de lui. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas inconnu, il l'avait eu à divers moments déjà, même si à une échelle plus inoffensive, convenant plus à son âge : quand il avait fini un devoir particulièrement difficile quelques jours à l'avance et l'avait relu une dernière fois juste avant de le rendre. Le parcourant et s'émerveillant qu'il l'ait fait, que tous ces mots soient venus de sa plume et de son esprit. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait écrit. 

"Je ne sais pas comment je vais traiter avec cela," dit-il , à haute voix et Esmeralda ouvrit un oeil vert somnolent. "Ils me poseront des questions sur mes vacances et qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ? Des mensonges, rien que des mensonges --- pas que ce soit un problème en soi, tu sais. C 'est seulement que j'ai l'impression que la vérité a été écrite sur mon front en lettres de feu. Tu vois," dit-il, déplaçant sa main légèrement pour la gratter sous le menton, juste pour changer, "tous les jours, j'essaye de détecter si j'ai changé extérieurement. Bien sûr, je n'aime pas tant que cela ma propre image dans le miroir, mais je dois juste regarder, seulement je ne peux pas voir de signes visibles, bien que je sois sûr qu'ils sont là. Il doit y avoir quelque chose." 

Il consacra son attention au visage d'Esméralda maintenant, caressant ses joues et frottant l'endroit juste au-dessus de son nez. Oui, il y devait avoir quelque chose, un regard différent dans ses yeux, ou une nouvelle manière de tenir sa tête peut-être. Quelque chose que les autres reconnaîtraient immédiatement, quelque chose qui allait le trahir immédiatement à leurs yeux examinateurs, si bien qu'ils échangeraient des regards connaisseurs, au mieux ou bien le railleraient ouvertement. Autant qu'il fût impatient de retourner à Poudlard, cet aspect le terrifiait. S'accrochant à ses systèmes de défense, il ne s'était pas encore permis de penser à quoi que ce soit au-delà du jour de son départ de l'Italie, car il s'était persuadé qu'une souffrance au jour le jour était mieux que désirer quelque chose qui était encore assez loin dans l'avenir. Il s'était concentré sur sa misère, sur son humiliation et sa haine, essayant --- par un processus mystérieux d'alchimie utilisant ces émotions comme des ingrédients et sa volonté comme le catalyseur --- de les transformer en un guidon solide, peut-être pas en or, mais d'un matériel beaucoup plus fort qui résisterait à la poigne désespérée de son esprit tandis qu'il essayait de trouver son chemin à travers l'obscurité totale sans tomber. Jusqu'ici, il y avait réussi et maintenant que son esprit, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, avait osé lever la tête et regarder la lumière proverbiale presque tangible à la fin du tunnel, il avait constaté qu'il avait des difficultés à faire face à l'éclat brillant, parce qu'il était si éblouissant qu'il faisait mal aux yeux.

"J'ai peur, Esmeralda," murmura-t-il, "j'ai peur de leur faire face. C'est comme si je portais une valise trop lourde pour moi et que je devais feindre que c'est un poids plume. Je suis un grand idiot. Au lieu simplement laisser les choses comme elles étaient, j'ai pensé à l'avenir. Et un énorme bien que cela m'a fait. Au lieu de me sentir réconforté, j'ai reçu un autre problème à traiter. Cela aurait été mieux si j'avais pensé à traverser le pont quand je l'aurais atteint. Regarde la vérité en face, ma chère. Tu te laisses caliner par un idiot."

Mais il avait ouvert la vanne et les pensées de ce qui allait être continuaient à le déranger. La simple idée de s'habiller et de se déshabiller avec les quatre autres, comme ils le faisaient toujours et le feraient sans doute encore, faisait apparaître des gouttes de sueur sur son front. Prendre des douches ensemble! Engager des simuli de batailles, se jeter des morceaux de savon l'un à l'autre ou lutter pour la préséance à la douche qui marchait le mieux, celle dans le coin au fond à gauche … Là, il avait certainement été innocent, pensa-t-il. Et maintenant, soit il devait feindre la normalité, participant à ce genre d'activités comme si rien n'était arrivé, mais craignant toujours qu'un regard de travers ou un contact puissent le trahir, soit il devait refuser de participer, ce qui allait éveiller les soupçons. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils découvriraient ce qui était arrivé. Et il serait pour toujours étiqueté 'victime' ou ' pute homosexuelle '---difficile à dire duquel des deux il avait le plus peur.

"Ce n'est pas un pont, c'est le sacré Mont Everest que je devrai escalader," dit-il, si furieusement qu'Esmeralda leva la tête, confuse. "Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, idiote, retourne dormir." Et il força doucement sa tête à se rabaisser, la griffant sous le menton, ce qui lui fit étirer la gorge et les pieds dans un plaisir indubitable. Puis elle se leva et se mit debout sur ses genoux, se balançant légèrement et, pour regagner son équilibre, posant ses pattes de devant sur sa poitrine. "Que ferais-je sans toi, hein ?" dit-il, se levant de la chaise avec elle dans ses bras pour se percher sur l'appui de la fenêtre, "que ferais-je sans ce chaton, qui me rappelle des choses essentielles de vie ? Comme observer les chauve-souris ? --- ou chasser des doigts ?" ajouta-t-il quand elle essaya par espièglerie d'attraper sa main, évidemment pour compenser sa frustration quant aux chauves-souris inaccessibles.

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Bien sûr je préférerais laisser toute ces choses ici," dit-il à Esmeralda, qui observait ses activités d'emballage avec un regard fixe hypnotisé, louchant légèrement. "Mais je vais en avoir besoin, tu vois et je ne veux pas jeter tout l'argent qu'il m'a donné par la fenêtre, juste pour des vêtements --- non, pour la énième fois, tu ne peux pas rester dans le sac," dit-il, l'en retirant et la reposant sur le lit.

C'était la soirée d'avant leur départ et Severus avait étendu tout ce qu'il avait besoin de mettre dans son sac de voyage sur le lit. Combien il avait de la chance que les italiens soient un peu moins rigides à contrôler ceux qui enfreignaient les règles, car il devrait faire beaucoup de magie en tant que mineur pour faire rétrécir tout cela, afin que tout tienne à l'intérieur du sac. S'il fallait prendre ou laisser les cadeaux---comme les appelait son oncle, lui-même était plus enclin à les appeler "un bonus de dégoût" ---avait été un dilemme plutôt compliqué, que, finalement, il avait décidé de résoudre d'un point de vue simplement d'utilitariste : Il avait besoin d'économiser autant que possible, car il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences auxquelles sa mère devrait faire face pour son infraction avec la drogue. S'il y avait vraiment une amende, ce serait considérable, il en était sûr et seuls les Dieux savaient ce qu'elle devrait vendre pour obtenir l'argent. Il était assez peu probable que l'oncle Ettore paye de nouveau, considérant qu'enculer son neveu en récompence n'était pas une option. Mieux valait prendre des précautions, alors.

Il passa encore une fois les buffets et les placards en revue, pour être absolument sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié et avait ensuite commencé à faire rétrécir d'abord les livres, qui allèrent au fond du sac et ensuite ses vêtements. Esmeralda fut rétrécie quatre fois, parce qu'elle rebondissait ici et là sur le lit avec enthousiasme, essayant de poursuivre les objets diminuant de taille et se mettant ainsi dans le chemin des sortilèges. Après vingt minutes assez épuisantes, tout fut rangé en sécurité et le chaton resta à sa dimension originale. Severus essuya des larmes de rire de ses yeux, car la vue d'un chat miniature, bondissant d'une manière extravagante sur des pull-overs de vingt fois sa taille, arrêtant avec confusion et encore plus stupéfiée quand il la rétablissait à ses dimensions habituelles avait été vraiment hilarant. 

Il avait eu besoin d'un bon rire, car les deux dernières heures pesaient lourdement sur lui. Le coït d'adieu avec son oncle … il aurait pu faire sans. Vomir autant de son dîner qu'il restait dans son estomac était devenu une habitude à ce jour, du moins la plupart des soirs --- ceux que Ettore Alighieri avait passé en dehors de la maison pendant les mois d'été pouvaient être comptés sur les doigts d'une main. Ce soir n'avait été aucunement différent, en ce qui concernait les vomissements, seulement avant, cela avait été un peu plus long avant qu'il lui soit finalement permis de quitter la chambre de son oncle. Il était encore endolori de partout et maintenant il était aussi affamé. Et bien, cela devrait attendre jusqu'au petit déjeuner, son dernier petit déjeuner ici. Severus ferma le sac et le posa sur le sol à côté de son lit, où le panier d'Esmeralda était d'habitude. Environ une semaine auparavant, il lui avait permis de l'abandonner et de dormir pelotonnée sur son oreiller, une habitude qu'ils appréciaient énormément tous les deux.

Depuis après le petit déjeuner --- car il allait y avoir un autre petit déjeuner ici demain --- il s'était concentré sur le fait, que quoi qu'il fasse était fait pour la dernière fois dans cette maison. Une dernière promenade dans le parc, le dernier déjeuner, la dernière fois qu'il était assis sur la terrasse, à lire, le dernier dîner, la dernière fois il devait suivre son oncle en haut dans sa chambre, se déshabiller pour la dernière fois, chaque baiser avide le dernier, la dernière fois pénis de l'autre le suffoquait presque, la dernière douleur vive en étant pénétré, dernier, dernier, dernier … Et maintenant, la dernière toilette du soir. Fini. Fait. Le chapitre était presque bouclé. Il tomba sur le lit et, une seconde plus tard, il y eut l'impact de l'atterrissage exactement calculé d'Esmeralda. Le nez poussant le nez, chaud et sec contre humide et froid, quelque commotion, jusqu'à ce que l'animal et le maître aient trouvé une position qui leur convenait à tous les deux, une patte légère comme une plume sur son cou, "Bonne nuit, ma douce!" Et, finalement, l'oubli.

~~~~ * ~~~~

"Bien," dit son oncle, mettant dans sa poche le portauloin et posant les yeux d'une manière critique sur l'environnement, "Cela ne semble pas trop mauvais. Mets tes affaires dans ta chambre et nous pouvons aller au Chemin de Traverse."

Avec obéissance, Severus monta dans se chambre et, tout d'abord, laissa sortir Esmeralda de son transporteur. Elle pourrait s'amuser à explorer sa chambre tandis qu'il était au loin --- elle avait mangé en abondance avant leur départ si bien qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin immédiat de nourriture maintenant. À la réflexion, il pêcha son bol à eau dans son sac, le remplit et le posa sur le sol. Alors il descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre son oncle dans le salon, où il attendait déjà, la petite boîte de poudre de Cheminette dans la main.

"C'est pas trop tôt," fit remarquer l'oncle Ettore, il alluma le feu avec sa baguette, y jeta quelque poudre et remit la boîte à Severus. S'avançant dans les flammes, il appela "Gringott" et partit avec un bruissement.

Severus pensa que cela aurait été une touche agréable si le système avait mal compris le nom de la banque, prononcé dans un Anglais lourdement accentué et l'avait expédié à quelque endroit exotique. Il fut déçu cependant, quand il trébucha plutôt peu gracieusement de la cheminée magnifique de Gringott --- son oncle était debout là, regardant autour de soi appréciativement, mais en même temps tapotant impatiemment sa cuisse de la main droite. Malgré le désir apparent de l'homme de commencer avec leur affaire aussi rapidement que possible, Severus prit un moment de loisir pour se permettre un regard approfondi autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais été à Gringott. Du moins il ne se souvenait pas y avoir été. Sa mère lui avait parlé, non pas une fois, mais plusieurs centaines de fois --- c'était une de ses histoires classiques d'apitoiement sur elle-même et ainsi répétée si souvent qu'il connaissait l'inflexion de sa voix à chaque simple syllabe --- de ce jour redoutable après la mort de son père quand elle était venue ici avec un Severus d'à peine deux ans dans son sillage, regarder le contenu du coffre de son mari défunt. Aussi usée que l'histoire soit, il pouvait bien imaginer comment elle devait s'être sentie alors, quand un Gobelin à l'air sinistre du nom de Gadmorok ---le nom avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant de nombreuses d'années quand il avait été encore petit --- avait ouvert la porte grinçante d'un coffre qui ne contenait rien que des toiles d'araignée. Après le choc qu'il avait éprouvé dans leur bibliothèque au commencement de cet été, il comprenait encore mieux ses sentiments. 

De toute façon, pensa-t-il, tournant autour de lui une fois pour voir tout l'environnement incroyablement somptueux, ignorant intentionnellement le grognement impatient de son oncle, Gringott était une de ces vues. Les rangées infinies de comptoirs, de l'or et du marbre partout, l'énorme hauteur du hall, l'allée et venue constante de gens, leurs pas se réverbérant des murs et du plafond en un écho au centuple … Il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sa manche et regarda vers le bas. Un gobelin, arrivant seulement à sa taille, le regardait fixement de ses yeux rouges et étranges.

"Pas de tourisme, compris ?" croassa-t-il.

"Euh, non …" répondit poliment Severus, "Nous sommes ici pour affaires, mais c'est la première fois pour nous deux, alors nous … étions un peu impressionné, comme vous le comprendrez probablement ."

Le gobelin murmuré quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à "stupides humains" et demanda ensuite "Quelle affaire ?"

"Moi, hum, je suppose que nous voulons ouvrir un coffre pour moi," dit Severus, se sentant plus qu'un peu stupide, "mais attendez une seconde, je vais demander."

La tête du gobelin se retourna brusquement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?"

En étouffant un gloussement, Severus expliqua "Rien, vraiment. Il est italien, c'est tout. je dois traduire."

Le gobelin émit une sorte de grondement et attendit, regardant de l'un à l'autre tandis que Severus traduisait. Quand l'Oncle Ettore hocha la tête cependant, son expression devint quelque peu plus heureuse. "Suivez-moi, alors," dit-il d'une rauque et il les précéda vers un des nombreux comptoirs. 

Ouvrir un compte à Gringott était plus difficile que ce que Severus avait pensé et une très longue affaire. Ils devaient remplir des tas de formulaires, leurs identités furent vérifiées au moins trois fois, puis les mesures de Severus devaient être prises et finalement, il dût donner sa baguette au gobelin qui s'occupait d'eux. Cela le rendit extrêmement mal à l'aise et il fit les cent pas devant le comptoir jusqu'à ce que son oncle, dont les nerfs semblaient être assez à vifs aussi, lui dise d'arrêter immédiatement de déambuler. Heureusement, la baguette lui fut rendue peu de temps après et un peu plus tard, ils quittèrent le bâtiment de Gringott d'un blanc aveuglant. 

"Tu ferais mieux de mettre cette clef sur une chaîne autour de ton cou," fit remarquer son oncle quand il lui remit le petit objet d'or.

C'était tout à fait une bonne idée, pensa Severus et il défit immédiatement la chaîne mince qu'il portait toujours, à laquelle était accroché le médaillon contenant le portrait de Yelena Malfoy. Il la passa dans la partie supérieure de la clef qui, comme il le voyait seulement maintenant, consistait en un modèle compliqué de serpents minuscules d'or et la remit autour de son cou. 

"Y-a-t'il autre chose que tu doives faire ?" demanda l'oncle Ettore.

"Non," répondit Severus, "je vais faire mes achats pour l'école demain."

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre," fit remarquer sarcastiquement l'autre sorcier, "Alors sortons de ce chaos, mieux vaut tôt que tard."

~~~~ * ~~~~

Les médisorciers de Sainte Mangouste assistèrent à une représentation de premier ordre de salutation typique italienne quand Severus et son oncle rencontrèrent Mme Rogue dans le vestibule de l'hôpital. Étreintes, baisers, embrassades, "Carissima", plus d'étreintes, "Caro mio," encore plus de baisers, joue gauche, joue droite, "Figlio mio!"---Severus se sentit extrêmement embarrassé sous les regards amusés des gens. Quand finalement chacun eut eu sa part de contact physique --- dans le cas de Severus peu désiré --- son oncle alla régler le compte, car il restait une petite somme qui n'avait pas été couverte par ses paiements précédents. À son grand malaise, Severus se trouva seul avec sa mère, qui commença immédiatement à l'inonder de questions. Il répondit par des monosyllabes, souhaitant que son oncle revienne, aussi paradoxal que cela lui semble. Heureusement, il ne dût pas attendre trop longtemps et laissa volontiers les deux cousins à leur conversation tandis qu'il marchait en traînant les pieds derrière eux, portant le sac de sa mère. 

"M. Rogue, un moment s'il vous plaît!" Il se retourna et vit que le jeune médisorcier qu'il connaissait déjà de sa dernière visite ici lui avait couru après. Severus s'arrêta, posa le sac et l'attendit.

"Quelque chose que vous avez oublié de nous dire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, eh bien, d'une façon de parler. Je voulais vous rappeler --- et peut-être trouverez-vous une manière délicate de le dire à votre mère --- qu'un représentant du Comité de la Drogue va vous rendre visite chez vous quelque part dans la semaine prochaine. Vous savez, nous avons dû---"

"Oui, je sais que vous avez dû la dénoncer. Mais savez-vous ce qui lui arrivera ?"

Le médisorcier leva les mains. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, M. Rogue, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais cela varie au cas par cas. Si vous me demandez, il est assez mauvais que les gens doivent payer pour leur traitement quand ils se mettent dans des ennuis par quelque affaire illégale --- certains d'entre eux ne savent pas même ce qu'ils font et même alors … je comprends que la communauté ne peut pas payer pour tout, mais le premier manquement devrait être gratuit, ne pensez-vous pas ?"

"Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord ," dit Severus sinistrement---si les directives du Ministère concernant le traitement à Sainte Mangouste n'avaient pas été si strictes, ses vacances auraient pris une tournure tout à fait différente. "Mais j'essayerai de lui dire. Seulement je ne pourrai pas aider ma mère quand ils viendront. L'école commence lundi-"

"Ah, Poudlard!" dit le médisorcier, avec un regard rêveur sur son visage, "C'étaient les beaux jours! Essayez de les apprécier tandis que vous êtes encore là-bas, M. Rogue. Je sais que cela à l'air un peu étrange, car je ne suis pas encore un vieil homme, mais vous comprendrez ce que je voulais dire quand vous aurez trente ans. Bonne chance alors." Il serra la main à Severus et retourna à ses devoirs, ses pas distinctement plus élastiques qu'avant --- probablement qu'il se complaisait dans les souvenirs de blagues passées, pensa Severus.

À la maison, sa mère s'effondra en excuses d'être une si pauvre hôtesse, de ne rien avoir à offrir à son cousin le plus cher, d'avoir causé tant d'ennui … Severus essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre et quand il n'y réussit pas car son babillage était simplement trop insistant pour être noyé par de simples pensées, il alla voir Esmeralda. Elle s'était déjà adaptée à son nouvel environnement et était couchée sur son lit, faisant une personnification parfaite d'une statue égyptienne. Il pouvait aussi bien commencer à déballer, pensa Severus, parce qu'il devrait déplacer ses affaires depuis son sac dans son coffre de toute façon. Et ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée non plus de préparer une liste des courses pour demain. Il essaya de se souvenir dans lequel de ses livres il avait fourré la lettre de Poudlard, mais en vain. Il dût appeler sa mère pour les faire réagrandir tous avant qu'il ne trouve finalement l'enveloppe dans son manuel Arithmancie. 

Le dîner fut quelque peu tendu, du moins en ce qui concernait Severus. Tandis qu'il s'occupait avec son entrée, il se demanda silencieusement comment son oncle réussissait à monter un acte de souci fraternel en présence de la femme dont il avait enculé le fils, contre sa volonté, il y a seulement vingt-quatre heures. Il reconnaissait à contrecoeur que c'était quelque chose qu'il admirait et pourrait même considérer étudier. Ce n'était pas tant le sang-froid de fer qu'il admirait --- en fait, il était plutôt sûr que cette conduite devait peu à du contrôle de soi --- non, c'était la nonchalance parfaite. Ettore Alighieri ne sentait simplement pas de remords, ou de honte, ou quelque autre petite émotion qu'il puisse y avoir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve parce qu'il n'y avait rien à contrôler. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Et cela, se dit Severus, était un art en soi et certainement pas un à mépriser légèrement. Un observateur habile pourrait remarquer les signes de contrôle de soi --- des variations légères de la taille de ses pupilles, un tremblement involontaire, une veine déloyale palpitant à sa gorge. Mais si vous réussissiez à surmonter toutes ces émotions qui avaient besoin de contrôle constant pour ne pas être trahies, vous pouviez les tromper tous. Application de la loi, Aurors, peut-être même Dumbledore. 

"…Entends-tu Severus ? Où es-tu ? Je t'ai posé une question, non pas une, mais deux fois!" coupa voix fâchée, irritable de sa mère à travers ses pensées.

"Désolé, je … je rêvassais," dit-il, "quelle était la question de nouveau ?"

"Tu te rappelles nos soirées confortables dans les montagnes, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda son oncle avec un sourire sardonique. 

Severus s'étrangla sur une bouchée de pain. "Euh, non, pour dire la vérité," dit-il, la voix encore un peu rauque, quand il fut capable de parler de nouveau. "Je pensais à mes … mes devoirs, si je les avais vraiment tous terminés." Cela n'avait pas été une chose sage à dire, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose à l'heure actuelle.

"Mais tu as fait tes devoirs, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?" demanda sa mère, soudainement préoccupée. "Tu sais que tu dois faire tes devoirs, n'est-ce pas, tu ne veux pas décevoir tes enseignants, ce qui serait très mauvais en effet, Severus-"

"J'Ai. Fait. Mes.Devoirs," l'interrompit-il. "Je les ai fait tous les ans, alors pourquoi ne devrais-je pas les avoir fait cette année ?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais tu sais, tu étais sous un tel stress, pauvre garçon et c'était tout de ma faute, vraiment, de t'avoir causé tant de problèmes, ce serait entièrement compréhensible si tu n'avais pas fait tes devoirs, mais tu les as fait, n'est-ce pas, Severus, ou bien je devrai me le reprocher éter-"

"Tout va bien, Aminta," l'interrompit son cousin. "Il a fait ses devoirs, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Nul besoin de se tourmenter. Apprécie simplement ton repas."

Cela déclancha bien sûr un autre déluge verbal --- cette fois elle retourna à son incrimination à cause de ses pauvres compétences d'hôtesse. Ce fut arrêté seulement par l'arrivée du plat principal.

~~~~ * ~~~~

Severus étaient devenu si habitué à la succession interminable de jours brillants, ensoleillés, interrompus seulement par un orage occasionnel, qu'il fut complètement étonné de voir un ciel couvert quand il se réveilla le matin suivant. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pendant la nuit et il faisait assez froid dans sa chambre à coucher. Regardant autour de lui pour chercher Esmeralda, qui n'était nulle part en vue, il s'assit et sentit un mouvement contre son pied droit. Peu après, une tête noire émergea de dessous la couverture. Il avait déjà étendu la main vers sa baguette pour fermer la fenêtre sans devoir lever, mais ensuite se rappela qu'avoir quitté l'Italie avait aussi ses inconvénients, balança ses jambes par dessus le bord du lit et se leva, frissonnant, pour arrêter le flux d'air frais sans utiliser la magie. Alors il retourna rapidement dans son lit chaud, posa Esmeralda sur sa poitrine, tira la couverture sur eux et commença à gratter son dos, savourant le sentiment de ses pattes pétrissant sa peau.

"Tu avais froid, n'est-ce pas, pauvre Esmeralda," roucoula-t-il. "Et bien, tu devras t'adapter à notre climat, j'en ai peur. Mais il y a des cheminées à Poudlard, bien sûr, de merveilleuses cheminées et tu peux te coucher sur le manteau de la cheminée où c'est chaud et confortable …" 

Ils passèrent un temps considérable en câlins, mais alors Severus décida qu'il était temps de se lever, de prendre quelque petit déjeuner et de se diriger vers le Chemin de Traverse. Bien que son besoin de nourriture n'ait pas été aussi grand qu'il l'avait été pendant les semaines passées, car il n'avait pas vomi hier soir. Quand il eut fini une toilette matinale assez superficielle, il ramassa Esmeralda et, avec le chaton posé fièrement sur son épaule, descendit dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'il était encore dans l'escalier, il pouvait déjà sentir l'arôme délicieux de bacon frit et de café. Oh, les bénédictions du petit déjeuner anglais, pensa-t-il, c'était sûrement un domaine où les Brits battaient les italiens par des années lumières. Cela avait été une lutte quotidienne pour obtenir ne serait-ce que quelques toasts, du beurre et de la confiture de Ragnatela---étant donné les difficultés causées même par cet essentiel, il n'avait même pas essayé d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de plus complexe.

Sa mère le salua comme s'il avait été porté manquant pendant vingt ans. Elle avait vraiment l'air énormément mieux, remarqua-t-il quand il s'assit à la table et elle était … et bien, joyeuse. Il ne l'avait pas vue comme cela de beaucoup d'années ---à l'évidence les Guérisseurs d'Âme avaient fait un super travail --- et son humeur s'éclaira considérablement. Elle évitait de le regarder directement dans les yeux mais il imaginait que lui aussi aurait des difficultés avec cela, s'il se sentait aussi coupable qu'elle le faisait sans doute. Bien sûr, sa gaieté avait un côté certainement négatif aussi et c'était son bavardage constant. Mais d'autre part, elle avait préparé un bon bol de sardines et de riz bouilli pour Esmeralda, ce qui faisait certainement plus qu'équilibrer la pollution acoustique. 

"Alors tu as déja fait les achats ?" dit-il, pendant une courte pause dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre son souffle.

"Oui, bien sûr et Mme. Weatherby s'est enquise de toi, car elle a dit que tu étais passé au début de tes vacances et elle a dit que tu es un garçon si charmant --- elle est peut être une vieille femme stupide, mais quand elle a raison elle a raison, oh Severus, je me sens si coupable, tu es un si merveilleux fils, ne me faisant jamais de problèmes et je t'ai fait cela, Oh Dieux, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner, dis moi s'il te plaît que tu peux me pardonner, s'il te plaît Severus-"

Sentant qu'il aurait un très mauvais mal de tête en un rien de temps s'il la laissait continuer comme cela, il l'interrompit. "Oui, mamma, bien sûr je te pardonne. Mais maintenant je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse, parce qu'il y a une longue liste d'articles que je dois acheter pour l'école. Et tu sais que le train part demain, alors vraiment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Merci d'avoir préparé le petit déjeuner d'Esmeralda, eh ?"

"N'en parle même pas, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, mais Severus, tu n'as pas d'argent, non ? Non tu n'en as pas, quelle question stupide à poser, bien sûr que tu n'en as pas, oh Dieux, que ferons-nous, comment allons-nous t'avoir tes affaires de classes, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où obtenir de l'argent, oh Severus, tout est de ma faute-"

"Mamma!" l'interrompit Severus de nouveau, mais il le devait simplement, de peur de s'oublier et de la frapper, juste pour rendre son séjour calme un instant. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai de l'argent. L'oncle Ettore m'en a donné un peu. Maintenant, reste ici et apprécie ta liberté. Je serai de retour en début d'après-midi."

Et avec cela, il claqua des doigts pour qu'Esmeralda le suive et il quitta la cuisine. Merlin l'aide, elle pouvait être sa mère, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter cette femme plus de cinq minutes, pensa-t-il. 


	24. Chapitre24

Note de l'Auteur: Il y a moins d'allusions à l'abus à partir d'ici, si bien que je crois que c'est tout à fait sûr maintenant. Néanmoins, ceux qui ont sauté les chapitres 22 et 23 n'auront pas de difficultés à deviner ce qui s'est produit.

Chapitre 24

Il y avait eu un temps où il avait adoré sa mère, se dit Severus en marchant lentement du Chaudron Baveur à Fleury et Bott. Il se demanda vaguement quand avait exactement lieu le changement. Certainement après qu'il ait commencé l'école, aucun doute à ce sujet. Et peut-être cela avait-il été un processus long, lent. Pendant les premières onze années--- eh bien, presque onze, puisqu'il était né en Novembre--- de sa vie, il n'avait rien vu d'autre que la maison élimée de Hounslow. Ou se corrigea-t-il, il avait vu autre chose mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son père non plus, ni de leurs habitations précédentes. Pas étonnant, il avait moins de deux ans quand son père était mort, et seulement un peu plus de deux ans quand sa mère fut obligée d'emménager dans une partie moins chère de la région des sorciers de Londres. Cependant, il avait grandi avec elle comme seul point de référence et seulement quand il avait quitté cet environnement et remarqué, par moments avec étonnement et plus souvent, du moins au début, avec de l'angoisse, qu'il y avait autre chose, sa vue d'elle et du reste du monde avait commencé à changer.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il pouvait encore sentir qu'il y avait un lien entre eux et que celui-ci n'allait probablement jamais être complètement coupé, mais c'était plus une sensation en profondeur dans ses intestins, rien sur quoi il puisse précisément poser le doigt. Etait-il triste de la tournure que les choses avaient prises? Non,pensa-t-il, pas vraiment. Tout le monde devait se détacher de ses parents tôt ou tard et dans son cas, cela avait simplement été plus tôt. Rien au sujet de quoi s'inquiéter et certainement rien au sujet de quoi se sentir coupable. Il avait d'autres choses qui lui causaient des soucis et de l'anxiété-le fait qu'il grandissait un peu plus tôt que la plupart de ses pairs n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. 

Il avait encore l'argent qu'il avait eu de la vente à M. Borgin du _livre des malédictions de Canterbury _moins la somme qu'il avait dépensée ce premier samedi de ses vacances, qui semblait maintenant appartenir à une autre vie. Près de cent galions seraient presque plus qu'assez pour acheter les livres et les robes d'école dont il avait besoin et le reste comme le parchemin et les plumes était une _quantité_ _négligeable_ ** en termes d'argent. En ce qui concernait les habits, il n'avait besoin de rien---son oncle s'en était chargé. Repoussant au loin les pensées et les images désagréables qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers le mur mental qu'il avait érigé autour des événements de cet été, il calcula qu'il lui resterait environ trente galions après avoir terminé ses achats. Pas mauvais, pensa-t-il, car cette somme valait l'argent de poche qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir en deux ans. Sans compter que les mille galions que son oncle lui avait laissés dormaient profondément à l'intérieur d'un coffre de Gringott, accumulant silencieusement mais progressivement des intérêts. 

S'il---et il n'était pas trop sûr encore à ce sujet--- osait jamais regarder en arrière à cet été, pensa Severus, cela devrait être de ce point de vue: En dehors de tout le reste, cela lui avait gagné une indépendance relative et une conscience propre en ce qui concernait sa mère. Avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait l'avait déchargé de toute dette qu'il ait pu jamais avoir envers elle. C'était probablement pourquoi il sentait que le lien avait été desserré: Il s'était libéré de sa fonction de fils. Il était libre. Transporté par ce résultat de ses rêveries, il entra à Fleury et Bott.

Il était debout sur un tabouret chez Madame Guipure, regardant vers le bas les mains de la sorcière dirigeant des épingles d'un coussinnet qu'elle portait attaché à son poignet, pour arranger l'ourlet de ses nouvelles robes d'écoles, fasciné par ses mouvements adroits, quand une voix de velours argenté dit "Bonjour, Severus, comme il est plaisant de vous revoir!" 

Si madame Guipure n'avait pas étendu la main afin qu'il s'y agrippe et ainsi se stabilise, il serait tombé dans sa surprise et aurait atterri aux pieds de Yelena Malfoy, ce qu'il aurait estimé être une position très convenable, mais seulement s'il l'avait atteinte en tombant sur ses genoux. " M-M-Madame Malfoy, " bégaya-t-il en se détestant parce qu'il sentait qu'il rougissait, "Q-quelle surprise extraordinaire! Où est-"

Une voix paresseuse et traînante venant de derrière répondit immédiatement à sa question inachevée. " Rogue, est-ce que c'est du _bronzage_ que tu as? L'enfer a gelé et le soufre et les cendres vont pleuvoir sur nos têtes!"

"Et bien " répliqua Severus de façon acide " étant donné que la seule alternative à cela était de se promener dans les bois avec une ombrelle, je dois admettre que j'ai choisi le bronzage inévitable."

Lucius renifla. " C'est bon de te voir de toute façon, Severus.---M'man, que dirais-tu d'une visite chez Fortarôme pendant que madame Guipure arrange nos robes?"

Severus était content que l'attention de Mme Malfoy soit temporairement distraite, parce que non seulement il devait descendre du tabouret---et il n'y avait aucun moyen digne de le faire, comme cette chose était plutôt haute---il avait aussi difficultés à respirer et à ôter les yeux de cette femme. Elle avait l'air incroyablement belle aujourd'hui, et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire. Mais, en considérant la présence de Lucius, cela ne semblait pas une chose sage à faire. Cependant, il était presque impossible de ne pas regarder ce corps souple vêtu d'une tenue longue, mauve d'été avec des robes correspondantes. La seule pièce de joaillerie qu'elle portait était un collier se composant de ce qui semblait être les fils en platine les plus fins, où une multitude de petits diamants scintillait.

"Oui" dit-elle " bien sûr--- nous avons déjà fini nos courses. Vous, Severus?"

" Euh… quoi? Je veux dire, désolé, je--- je vous demande pardon. Quelle était la question?"

Dieux, ces sourires! Il avait oublié combien ils étaient éblouissants. " Je demandais si vous aviez déjà terminé vos courses."

"Oui,eh…oui. J'ai tout ce que j'avais sur ma liste."

" Bien. Dans ce cas-là je suggère--- c'est-à-dire à moins que vous ne vouliez regarder Lucius tourner sur un tabouret---que nous nous rendions simplement en face chez Fortarôme. Lucius!"appela-t-elle, " Rejoins-nous là-bas quand tu auras fini ici, d'accord ?"

"Oui, ma'am!" dit Lucius, esquissant un salut militaire.

Complètement submergé, Severus suivit Mme Malfoy hors du magasin et à travers la rue, où ils trouvèrent une table sous un énorme parasol jaune.

" Maintenant vraiment" soupira Mme Malfoy, en tirant sa baguette, " ceci n'est pas ma couleur." et elle le changea en un mauve doux, quelques tons plus léger que sa tenue. 

Severus sentit sa bouche devenir très sèche. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas imaginer ce que la lumière rose et douce faisait peut-être à son teint jaunâtre ---le changeant probablement à l'orange, pensa-t-il sinistrement-cela avait l'effet le plus extraordinaire sur sa peau nacrée, translucide. "Oui, " s'étrangla-t-il, " c'est vraiment… beaucoup mieux."

Elle hocha la tête et demanda " Alors que voudriez-vous Severus? Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup être du type chocolat et crème fouettée, non?"

" Pas vraiment, " répondit-il, complètement sidéré par l'idée qu'elle se soit donné la peine de penser à lui " Mais j'aime bien des choses comme le citron et l'orange."

Ils furent accueillis par M. Fortarôme lui-même, qui voyant son salon de glace être embelli par un membre aussi important de la société des sorciers que l'épouse de Julius Malfoy, s'était dépêché vers leur table. 

" Que suggéreriez-vous pour un homme jeune qui n'aime pas le chocolat et la crème fouettée mais a un _faible**_ pour les oranges et les citrons?" demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le sorcier.

Manifestement Fortarôme n'était pas à l'abri du charme de la Velane non plus, car il arrangea d'une façon compulsive son long tablier blanc il avant de se donner une secousse visible et de répondre avec un sourire embarrassé " Oh, il y a une délicieuse hum, Glace Sicilienne --- c'est au sorbet citron et mandarine." Severus hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. " Très bien. Une Sicilienne, alors et pour vous, Mme Malfoy-"

" J'en prendrai une aussi " dit-elle, faisant à Severus un sourire qui l'amena dangereusement près d'une crise cardiaque. " Et---oh voilà Lucius! Lucius, chéri, que voudrais-tu?" Severus gloussa intérieurement quand il vit le tortillement de Lucius devant la marque d'affection. 

" Je… je suppose que je prendrai une glace au chocolat et noix de coco " dit Lucius en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi digne que possible, " Avec, euh, beaucoup de pépites de chocolat."

Fortarôme hocha la tête et avec un salut léger, quitta leur table. Quand Lucius s'assit, sa mère tendit la main pour toucher sa joue. " Quinze ans et un tel goût pour les sucreries, " dit-elle, et ce fut seulement l'air meurtrier de son fils qui empêcha Severus de rire tout haut devant son expression peinée.

Grâce à la présence plaisante de Mme Malfoy, non seulement esthétiquement, mais également socialement, la première rencontre avec Lucius fut beaucoup facile que Severus l'avait redouté. Quand il fut interrogé sur son séjour en Italie, il eut relativement peu de problèmes à se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait dire sans difficulté, mentionnant prudemment sa mère de temps en temps. Il était à peine au milieu de la description du parc entourant la maison de son oncle quand le visage de Lucius s'ouvrit en un assez mauvais sourire. Avait-il dit quelque chose de travers, se demanda Severus avec une panique croissante, quelque chose qui pourrait avoir trahi---

Avant qu'il ne puisse se poser davantage de questions, ses yeux furent couverts par une paire de mains et il entendit le reniflement moqueur de Lucius. En parts égales soulagé, car cela avait évidemment été l'attaque imminente qui avait causé le sourire de Lucius, et contrarié par le contact inattendu, il leva ses mains pour toucher les mains posées sur sa figure pendant qu'il passait rapidement en revue mentalement des personnes qu'il pouvait supposer commettre une aussi action idiote. Cela devait être une fille, cela au moins était sûr--- car aucun garçon ne sombrerait si bas que cela. Les ongles étaient courts, ce qui excluait automatiquement Tabitha. Mathilda---trop timide. Sibylle---n'oserait pas le toucher d'une telle façon. Ce qui laissait Heather ou---

"Clarissa?" 

"Tout juste, " dit-elle, levant les mains de ses yeux et se déplaçant pour saluer Lucius et sa mère qui l'invita à se joindre à eux. Elle accepta et s'assit à côté de Severus. Lucius ricana, savourant probablement le sentiment que maintenant il n'était pas le seul à se tortiller. Clarissa commanda une glace à la fraise et puis tourna son attention vers Severus. " Comment va le chaton?" demanda-t-elle.

" Quel chaton ?" demandèrent à l'unisson Malfoy mère et fils.

Severus expliqua Esmeralda. Mme Malfoy était enchantée. " Toutes les deux heures?"s'exclama-t-elle" Mais c'est pire que Lucius était! Et je pensais qu'il était une petite bête cupide car il me réveillait quatre fois par nuit!" essayant de chasser au loin l'image mentale de ses seins, Severus répondit que cela avait été un plaisir plutôt qu'un ennui. "Et bien, certainement, Lucius l'était aussi---" Lucius avait l'air plus chagriné à chaque seconde --- "toutefois, vous n'êtes pas une femme mais un garçon de quinze ans."

Lucius marmonna quelque chose qui avait semblé être " Es-tu sûre?" et reçu rapidement une tape espiègle sur le dos de la tête de la part de sa mère.

En tout, cela avait été une journée très agréable, pensa Severus sur son chemin de retour vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il était resté beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu mais d'un autre côté il avait eu un besoin urgent d'une pause. Sa mère serait probablement furieuse parce que non seulement il était en retard pour le déjeuner, mais de plus il avait mangé aussi deux glaces siciliennes et n'avait plus faim. D'autant mieux pour lui, comme cela il n'avait pas à s'arranger des deux repas qu'elle avait préparés; le dîner allait être assez mauvais. Et la rencontre avec Clarissa et Mme Malfoy avait valu cela, sans aucun doute. Il avait été un peu étrange de s'asseoir à la même table qu'elles deux, car il ne pouvait y avoir de plus grand contraste entre deux êtres humains femelles. A part le fait que toutes les deux étaient plutôt androgynes, elles étaient diamétralement opposées l'une à l'autre: Boucles noires et une nappe brillante de cheveux blonds platine, un bleu et un vert et une paire d'yeux presque noirs, les mouvements plutôt de garçon et énervés de Clarissa qui étaient si différents des gestes lisses et égaux de Mme Malfoy …et pourtant toutes deux l'attiraient, même si de manières très différentes.

Etonné au sujet de lui-même, Severus entra dans le pub, fit au Barman Tom un geste de la main, se fortifia contre l'odeur de spaghettis Bolognese et entra dans la cheminée.

~~~~*~~~~

Aujourd'hui était son jour de chance en effet , pensa-t-il ---pas qu'il ait quelque objection que ce soit à cela---car quand il entra dans la maison via la cheminée, l'odeur traditionnelle de la viande hachée de pas très haute qualité et dans trop d'ail était manifestement absente. Bien sûr, la nourriture froide pouvait aussi être mauvaise, mais alors il était plus facile de simplement la refuser et de la laisser la remettre dans le placard duquel elle venait.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour dire coucou à Esmeralda et pour déballer ses trésors. Et bien, en partie c'étaient des trésors, en ce qui concernait les livres, le reste était insignifiant. Quand le chaton commença à montrer des signes d'intérêt pour son manuel de métamorphose, il la ramassa et fit un essai infructueux de la réprimander, et puis la fourra sous son bras. Elle avait besoin de déjeuner elle aussi, de sorte qu'il prévoyait de l'emmener en bas avec lui de toute façon. 

"Faisons-nous un pari, Esmeralda?" lui demanda-t-il, " Est-ce que ce sera du fromage et du pain pour le déjeuner ou du bœuf salé en conserve?" Esmeralda, qui n'aimait certainement pas sa position suspendue émit un court miaou. "Non, " dit-il fermement " cela ne compte pas. Alors tu dis boeuf salé et je dis fromage, d'accord?" et il la souleva, de telle sorte qu'elle reposait maintenant confortablement sur son avant-bras.

Sa mère était assise à la table de la cuisine, la dernière édition de Sorcière Hebdo grande ouverte devant elle. Elle avait à l'évidence été en train de faire un motscroisésdécroisés, la variante sorcière d'un mots croisés, la différence étant que les colonnes se déplaçaient constamment. Par conséquent quiconque voulait résoudre un motscroisésdécroisés avec succès devait être très rapide --- les colonnes pouvaient être immobilisées par une simple rune de glace, la rune Isa pour être exact, qui était simplement une courte ligne verticale. A en juger de l'état de ce motscroisésdécroisés, néanmoins, qui ressemblait plus à un nid de serpent surpeuplé qu'à autre chose, elle n'avait pas travaillé dessus depuis un certain temps. Il y avait aucune nourriture, ni chaude ni froide, juste une odeur forte de café.

Quand Severus entra dans la pièce, sa mère leva les yeux vers lui. " Où as-tu été?" demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Surpris par son ton qui était si different de celui qu'elle avait utilisé ce matin, il répondit seulement "Au Chemin de Traverse, je t'avais dit que je devais faire mes courses." Il avait eu l'intention de poser Esmeralda sur la table, mais considérant l'étrange comportement de sa mère, il pensa qu'il était plus sage de la soulever jusqu'à sur son épaule tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose qu'elle puisse manger .

" Aucune utilité de fouiller dans mes placards, " cracha-t-elle, " Il n'y a rien pour toi dedans de toute manière."

Severus se sentit devenir furieux mais réussit à rester calme, du moins en apparence. " J'ai seulement besoin de quelque chose pour Esmeralda, " dit-il, " j'ai eu assez de glace pour me durer jusqu'au dîner. S'il y a quelque chose pour moi alors, " ajouta-t-il ostensiblement.

Du coin de son oeil, il la vit se lever de son siège et se déplacer vers lui. " Tu me montreras le respect que je mérite, " dit-elle, la voix énervée d'hystérie supprimée.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. " J'ai eu une éducation très complète, " répliqua-t-il " et je doute de pouvoir réussir à traiter une femme avec si peu de respect, même si c'est toi. Maintenant tu m'excuseras gentiment, je dois aller acheter de la nourriture pour mon chat."

S'attendant entièrement à ce qu'elle le frappe, il passa à grandes enjambées devant elle, résistant à l'envie forte de la pousser hors de son chemin. Mais elle ne le frappa pas. Elle resta simplement debout là, son regard aussi désespéré qu'il l'avait été quand il était entré dans la cuisine et quand il ferma la porte il vit qu'elle s'asseyait à la table de nouveau. Haussant les épaules, il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers l'épicerie de Mme Weatherby.

~~~~*~~~~

A la différence de Severus, Esmeralda aimait bien le boeuf salé en conserve et elle termina une boîte entière en un temps surprenament court. Son seigneur et maître était assis sur le lit pendant qu'elle mangeait, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête étayée sur ses mains en poings, un air de concentration intense sur sa figure. Le problème qu'il considérait n'en était pas un facile. De toute évidence, la bonne humeur de sa mère avait été un phénomène éphémère. Hier soir elle avait été comme il se rappelait d'elle des jours plus tôt, avant qu'il ne commence l'école---bavarde, pointilleuse et surexcitée. Ce matin, il avait vu un côté jusque'ici inconnu d'elle, mais il avait été de durée courte. Et maintenant elle était de retour à l'Aminta Rogue qu'il avait connu depuis quatre ou cinq ans---dans les étreintes de ses changements d'humeur incontrôlables. Seulement celui d'aujourd'hui avait été un peu hors de l'ordinaire dans une certaine mesure car elle ne lui avait jamais encore refusé de nourriture. Et bien, il pouvait vivre avec cela. 

Ce qui le préoccupait vraiment était l'éventualité que l'histoire se répète: Son oncle n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui envoyer plus d'élixir, il était assez sûr de cela, du moins aussi longtemps qu'il y avait encore des livres pour le payer. Jusqu'ici les dégâts avaient été déplorables mais d'une manière ou d'une autre limités, mais si elle échangeait les volumes qui étaient encore là… il n'hésitait pas à penser à ça comme à une catastrophe personnelle. Bien sûr en cas de réelle nécessité, il n'y penserait pas à deux fois---non, pour dire la vérité, il y penserait à deux fois mais il les sacrifierait, même si à contrecoeur. Mais il ne voyait honnêtement aucune raison pour laquelle il devrait quitter les seules choses précieuses qu'il possédait seulement pour satisfaire son besoin de drogue. 

Vrai il se déplaçait sur la glace mince de l'hypothèse mais ceci n'était pas le pire scénario improbable inventé par un paranoïaque, c'était une extrapolation basée sur des faits solides et une expérience passée. Sans compter l'éventualité d'une amende imposée par le Comité de la drogue ---ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à saisir les seuls objets précieux dans la maison pour mettre les mains sur l'argent. Jusqu'ici, bien. Il savait au moins en théorie ce qu'il devait faire: soit cacher les livres soit les prendre avec lui. Et c'était exactement là où il était coincé.

Un sortilège de dissimulation était tout bien tout beau, mais il devrait en être un très complexe pour résister aux efforts conjugués de sa mère et de l'équipe de la drogue. Il connaissait une ou deux formules utiles. Seulement il doutait qu'elles soient assez efficaces. Afin de trouver quelque chose de plus convenable, il devrait faire une recherche sur la chose. Même s'il avait eu les bons livres sous la main il aurait besoin d'au moins un ou deux jours pour trouver une solution plus convenable, et il avait seulement quelques heures. Ce qui le menait à la conclusion que la possibilité numéro un devait être abandonnée car inutile.

La numéro deux serait simplement du gâteau s'il n'y avait pas les restrictions au sujet de la magie des mineurs. Severus donna un coup de poing dans le matelas avec fureur. Où que ce soit qu'il se tourne, une des têtes de l'Hydre ministérielle ---et ce monstre en avait plus que juste neuf, cela était sûr---lui faisait face avec un air renfrogné et laid. Rien ne s'était produit quand il avait mis le sortilège de ligotage sur sa mère, mais cela avait été un seul sortilège. Pour faire rétrécir cent livres il avait besoin de cent sorts, et il soupçonnait fortement qu'un tel feu d'artifice de magie ne passerait pas inaperçu même devant le fonctionnaire le plus stupide du ministère. Il frappa le matelas de nouveau se gagnant un regard vert surpris.

"Si seulement je pouvais utiliser ma baguette!" murmura-t-il avec fureur.

Ce qui fut le moment exact où l'inspiration frappa. Peut-être cela le menait-il à une impasse, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Severus se leva d'un bond de son lit et fonça hors de sa chambre, suivi de près par Esmeralda, qui accueillait avec grand plaisir cette activité digestive. Il galopa jusqu'en bas des marches et dans le parloir, ferma la porte derrière lui et alla jusqu'à la cheminée. Avec un coup d'oeil conspirateur au chaton, il prit une très petite quantité de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes---quelle coïncidence heureuse qu'il fasse plutôt froid aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il. Quand les flammes eurent viré à leur vert habituel de Cheminette, il appela "Ministère de la Magie, échange par Cheminette!" presque immédiatement, la tête d'une jeune sorcière à l'air très affligé apparut dans le foyer.

" Ministère de la magie, je suis Delilah Bigornocoquille, comment puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix monotone en ne déplaçant guère les lèvres.

Réprimant un sourire devant le nom plutôt coloré Severus dit poliment que " Euh, oui, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me transmettre au bureau des objets trouvés, s'il vous plaît?" 

" Restez en ligne, " marmonna-t-elle. Sa tête disparut, seulement pour être remplacée quelques secondes plus tard par celle d'un sorcier âgé à l'air de s'ennuyer (et d'être ennuyeux).

" Oui?" dit-il, " que puis-je faire pour vous?"

" Je voulais juste un renseignement, s'il vous plaît " dit Severus " Je… je ne peux pas trouver ma baguette et je crois que j'aurais pu la perdre ---"

"Nom ?"

"Non, non, " l'interrompit précipitamment Severus" Je ne veux pas remplir un formulaire de déclaration de perte, car je n'ai pas encore fouillé toute la maison. Ce que je voulais savoir est si, au cas où je l'avais vraiment perdue et que quelqu'un l'avait simplement prise et utilisée pour faire de la magie, sera-ce relié à moi ou à la baguette?"

" Que voulez-vous dire par 'à vous ou à la baguette ' ?" demanda le sorcier âgé, prenant une bouchée d'un sandwich à l'air plutôt mauvais.

" Ce que je voulais dire " expliqua patiemment Severus " était que si je l'ai vraiment l'ai perdu, quelqu'un pourrait simplement l'avoir prise et utilisée pour faire de la magie. Je suis encore mineur et n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Ce qui signifie que, si la personne en question jette un sort illégal avec ma baguette, le ministère trace-t-il le sort à la baguette de laquelle il vient ou de la personne qui le jette?"

Le sorcier du ministère fit un petit rot. "Pardon. Maintenant je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Si A prend la baguette de B et assassine le Ministre de la Magie---" maintenant cela était un peu drastique, pensa Severus, mais quand même un exemple valable "---B va à Azkaban à moins que lui ou elle soit capable de produire une preuve consistante que lui ou elle n'était pas en possession de sa baguette au moment où le crime a été commis, parce qu'en cas de magie illicite ou illégale le sortilège, la malédiction ou le charme est toujours tracé jusqu'à la baguette de laquelle il vient et non au sorcier qui l'a jeté. Ou sorcière, " ajouta-t-il et il rota de nouveau. "Pardon. Ce qui veut dire que même si vous avez perdu votre baguette, ce que j'espère fortement qui n'est pas le cas---" et il lança un regard sévère à Severus " vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, dans la mesure où, si qui que ce soit la trouvait et l'utilisait pour des buts illicites ou illégaux, lui ou elle…" il avait à l'évidence perdu son fil. " Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter de toute façon " termina-t-il plutôt maladroitement.

" Merci, c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, " dit Severus, " Au revoir, et… euh, passez une bonne journée."

L'autre sorcier fit un signe de tête avec un sourire absent, prit un autre sandwich et rompit la connexion. Severus ramassa Esmeralda du sol, la fit tourner autour de lui et leva le pouce vers elle, à son étonnement visible.

" Tu vois?" dit-il, " comme cela je dois seulement attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie. Ensuite je chipe sa baguette, je fais rétrécir les livres, les mets dans mon coffre et remets la baguette à sa place. C'est aussi facile que cela."

~~~~*~~~~

La malédiction de la Bolognese avait frappé pour dîner, avec une vengeance. Les spaghettis avaient presque été immangeables, mais Severus fit une figure courageuse. Esmeralda, moins difficile que lui---mais alors elle était tombée en extase à propos du bœuf salé en conserve--- polit soigneusement son bol. Sa mère n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot entre après avoir jeté son assiette sur la table d'une façon qui lui rappelait fortement Signora Ragnatela et la lui avoir retirée de dessous son nez quand il avait à peine posé sa fourchette. Il prit cela comme un signe qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien quitter la cuisine et se retirer dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit en hâte.

Dix minutes après onze heures, il l'entendit bouger à l'étage, puis il entendit le bruit de sa porte de chambre se refermant. Il lui donnerait une heure, juste pour être sûr, pensa-t-il. L'heure passa plutôt rapidement avec une révision approfondie de plus de son manuel de potions et avec Esmeralda sur ses genoux.

" Non, tu dois rester ici maintenant, comme une bonne fille, " lui dit-il quand il se leva un quart d'heure après minuit, disposé à exécuter son plan. " Je ne serai pas long. Va simplement chauffer le lit entre-temps." elle lui lança un regard offusqué mais n'essaya pas de le suivre.

Sans bruit, ---les ballades nocturnes innombrables dans les corridors de Poudlard avaient été un exercice très utile---il se glissa à travers le palier, évitant prudemment la latte grinçante et sans causer le moindre bruit, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa mère. 

La première fois il avait profondément été choqué quand la prise de conscience soudaine avait été incompatible avec le manque de préparation ingénu. Il avait été comme frappé par un éclair qui avait péniblement éclairé une réalité qui lui avait été inconnue, et qui soudain se tenait clairement devant ses yeux dans la lumière blanche et cruelle de la reconnaissance spontanée et forcée sur lui. Maintenant, debout à la porte de la chambre de sa mère, le choc était de dimension égale mais d'une sorte différente. Il n' était pas frappé par l'éclair. Il regardait la figure affreuse, souriante de l'Absurdité. Un monstre avec un goût pour les plaisanteries occasionnelles. Celui-ci étira l'un de ses nombreux membres pour agripper la réalité de Severus, étendue lisse et plate comme un tapis sur lequel il se tenait, émit un caquettement fou et tira. Pendant un moment, il crut que maintenant il devenait vraiment, vraiment fou. En bien qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Ou peut-être qu'il réagissait trop, car l'arôme rencontrant son nez ne devait pas nécessairement être---Mais ce l'est, dit l'Absurdité, prends en un autre nez plein, convaincs-toi, c'est exactement ce que tu pensais que c'étais, tu l'as très bien reconnu. Amusant, n'est-ce pas? Bien que j'aie peur que tu échoues à voir le côté humoristique de tout cela.

Vraiment, pensa Severus, maintenant que vous le dites, il y a un côté certainement hilarant à ceci. Et il tituba par-dessus le seuil, dans la pièce, vers le lit de sa mère ---elle dormait et sur sa table du chevet, il y avait la bouteille sinistre… Le fait qu'elle était plus qu'à moitié pleine, à la différence de la première fois où elle avait été vide et sous le lit, lui disait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'une manière ou d'une autre, mystérieusement et inexplicablement retourné dans le temps. La douleur courte mais curieusement réconfortante quand il pinça son bras lui dit qu'il n'était pas endormi. La possibilité qu'il ait pu devenir fou était encore là, plus encore puisque l'Absurdité l'avait surpris par derrière sur ses nombreux membres et essayait de soutirer le tapis de la réalité solide de dessous ses pieds et de le faire tomber, car c'était son idée de plaisanterie. 

Il se remit d'aplomb et essaya de prendre lui-même prise sur la réalité, même si cela était pénible, la saisit après une brève lutte, et l'Absurdité rampa au loin pour rôder dans les ombres, attendant son temps, attendant une autre chance. Quand il sentit le désir ardent de rire, de lui-même, de ce scénario ridicule tout entier, elle leva brièvement la tête. Mais il résista, car la rage avait bondi à sa défense et pris les commandes. L'Absurdité reconnaissait une bataille perdue quand elle en voyait une et s'éloigna discrètement, probablement pour chercher d'autres victimes plus prometteuses.

Severus sentit la rage monter à l'intérieur de lui---c'était bien mieux que la teinte de démence qu'il avait sentie auparavant. Il était si furieux que sa première impulsion fut d'étrangler la femme dormant sur le lit, d'attraper ses affaires, de mettre le feu à la maison avec la baguette de sa mère et de partir. Il ne cèda pas à l'impulsion cependant, mais suivit la partie encore rationnelle de son esprit qui lui ordonnait de se calmer et de penser. Ce qui était plus facilement dit que fait --- la tentation de détruire était forte. Mais c'était aussi insensé, se dit-il, car quel allait être le résultat? Une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban. Et elle ne valait simplement pas cela. Alors il rassembla toute sa détermination et se força à jeter un autre coup d'oeil alentour, à la bouteille, à sa mère, cette fois sans perdre le contrôle. Et il réussit. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et la regarda. Elle ne remua même pas.

" Espèce de garce, " dit-il, de son ton normal de voix, car il n'y avait plus aucune nécessité d'être silencieux---l'élexir, s'il était pris en dose suffisante, provoquait un sommeil profond. " Espèce de maudite salope damnée."

Il était rassurant d'écouter le bruit de sa propre voix. Il sentait qu'il pouvait penser maintenant et qu'il devait penser clairement, car il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait réussi à mettre déjà les mains sur une autre bouteille de l'élixir. Il était assez sûr que son oncle n'aurait pas pu la laisser ici. Mais comment---et il se rappela soudain le colis que le hibou avait apporté. Il avait eu l'intention de rendre la bouteille à son oncle dès qu'il serait arrivé, il l'avait mise dans un des placards de la cuisine et l'avait oubliée. Et bien sûr, elle l'avait trouvée. Probablement ce matin, avant de préparer le petit déjeuner, en fouillant dans les placards pour voir ce qu'elle devait acheter. Ce qui fournissait une excellente explication pour son humeur trop gaie pendant le petit déjeuner et la descente rapide pendant le reste de la journée.

" Et tu n'as pas eu le peu de bon sens nécessaire à simplement la vider dans l'évier, " dit-il à la forme endormie de sa mère. " Tu devais en prendre un peu, tu étais même probablement enchantée de ta découverte, espèce de stupide, stupide salope inutile." Il était bon de l'insulter, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais cela aidait à le libérer d'une partie de la rage refoulée bouillant encore à l'intérieur de lui . " Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire pour moi? Bien sûr que tu ne le comprends pas, tu ne le comprendrais pas même si je te l'expliquais, si je te disais la vérité entière au sujet de mes vacances extraordinaires en Italie. Mais je te le dirai tout de même: Cela veut dire que tout ce que j'ai fait là-bas était complètement et absolument sans aucun sens. Tu as anéanti cela en une gorgée. Et je vais t'en dire plus: Si rien d'autre, cela a été une leçon. Une leçon très importante. Et tu sais ce que j'ai appris? Laisse-moi le résumer pour toi en une expression simple. Ne laisse personne venir si près de toi qu'il puisse te blesser ou se servir d'outil pour que d'autres te blessent. C'est si simple que même une créature avec une moitié de cerveau comme toi devrait le comprendre. Et crois-moi, je garderai cela à l'esprit. C'est gravé dans mon esprit, je ne pourrais pas l'effacer, même si je le voulais."

Il se leva pour jeter un autre coup d'oeil à la femme endormie. La rage était partie et la haine aussi. Ce qu'il sentait était de l'indifférence. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qui allait lui arriver quand elle aurait terminé la bouteille---et à en juger de la vitesse à laquelle elle allait, elle l'aurait vidée demain soir. Peut-être le matin d'après. Mais vraiment et honnêtement il ne s'en souciait pas. Il regarda sa montre. S'il voulait dormir un peu, il était grand temps de commencer avec les livres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la chambre pour chercher la baguette de sa mè---pour chercher la baguette de cette femme.

** en français dans le texte


	25. Chapitre25

  
Chapitre 25

" Où exactement as-tu passé tes vacances? Sur la face cachée de la Lune?" demanda Clarissa, regardant Severus qui avait pris le siège près de la fenêtre en face d'elle, avec des yeux grand ouverts. " C'était partout dans les journaux !"

" Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai lu aucun journal en l'Italie, ni anglais ni italien, " dit-il d'un ton rogue. Il était mécontent, parce que les événements de cet été---et à l'évidence ils étaient plutôt sensationnels---avaient atteint l'état de souvenir collectif parmi ses pairs tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas un seul mot. Cela gâtait le plaisir qu'il avait anticipé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin: de voir la gare, les rues et les immeubles tomber derrière lui, rentrer dans l'oubli, de plus en plus vite, la réalité confirmant ce qui était un simple sentiment ou une pensée jusqu'à ce moment. Il avait perdu la peau de l'enfance, et maintenant il était tiré hors de l'environnement de son enfance par la force de la locomotive et glissait vers son propre monde qu'il avait quitté avec tant de réticence il y a deux mois .

Maintenant les trois autres---Lucius, Owen et Tabitha---joignaient leurs efforts à ceux de Clarissa pour le mettre au courant des catastrophes qui avaient secoué la Grande-Bretagne, et non seulement la partie magique de sa population, jusqu'à ses fondations-mêmes. Il y avait eu deux attaques, la première d'entre elles dirigée contre un grand groupe de touristes moldus se dirigeant vers le château d'Urquhart. Comme à Poudlard, le site qui hébergeait l'université magique d'Urquhart était protégé par des protections repoussant les moldus de telle sorte que tout ce qu'ils voyaient était une ruine impressionnante. Suffisamment impressionnant pour traverser le lac l'entourant à bord d'un bateau, que les Mangemorts avaient détruit avec succès, noyant deux cents personnes dans le processus. Cette fois, personne n'avait survécu. La seconde attaque avait coûté au Ministère de la Magie deux de ses meilleurs Aurors. Severus ne fit pas vraiment attention, car il était trop occupé à savourer le sentiment de quitter la ville qu'il était venu à détester si profondément et de se réadapter à la compagnie de ses pairs. Pour le moment il ne pouvait pas y avoir de discussion véritable en tout cas car Tabitha était là et elle n'appartenait pas aux cinq élus de Lestrange, aussi paradoxal que cela semble.

Les taches grises de la métropole avaient laissé la place au vert, encore parsemé de signes de présence humaine, mais s'il déconcentrait un peu ses yeux, ils étaient réduits à de simples traces par la progression rapide du train. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit quelque chose de blanc bouger derrière la porte du compartiment. Cela et le silence soudain de ses compagnons lui fit tourner la tête pour regarder de manière plus approfondie. Même s'il avait saisi seulement un bref coup d'œil de la silhouette passante, ce fut suffisant pour le faire frémir de surprise. C'était loin d'un frémissement agréable, cependant.

" C'était un Auror!" dit-il, incrédule, plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

" Oh il est si bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour déclarer l'évidence " gronda McNair , " Cela offre aussi un point de vue intéressant et rafraîchissant. Bien sûr que c'est un Auror, Rogue, ne les as-tu pas vu grouiller partout sur le quai?"

" Comme il est extraordinaire d'avoir quelqu'un qui manque évidemment d'intelligence humaine la plus basique, " répliqua Severus, " Si je les avais remarqués sur le quai je ne serais guère surpris d'en voir un maintenant ne crois-tu pas? Que faisaient-ils là de toute façon? Et pourquoi y en a-t-il un dans le train?"

" Ils sont probablement tous dans le train, " interrompit Clarissa, " parce que le ministère semble craindre que Lord Voldemort puisse attaquer le Poudlard Express."

Etait-elle folle? Pensa Severus, comment pouvait-elle mentionner---

Lucius, qui avait évidemment remarqué sa réaction, se jeta dans la brèche pour sauver la situation. " Clarissa, l'Homme de la Lune ne sait pas qui est Lord Voldemort, " dit-il avec désapprobation " Il a passé ses vacances parmi les hordes galopantes de l'Italie du nord ." Owen renifla. " Alors, juste pour t'en informer, " continua Lucius, en s'adressant à Severus, " Lord Voldemort est l'esprit derrière toutes ces attaques qui ont eu lieu jusqu'ici. Les McKinnons---"

"Oui, Malfoy j'ai compris l'idée générale, " le rembarra Severus qui avait maintenant regagné son sang-froid. "Mais comment le ministère l'a-t-il trouvé?"

" De la seule façon dont le ministère puisse le découvrir " dit Lucius avec un ricanement, " le coupable a écrit une lettre pour se déclarer coupable."

" Seulement Lord Voldemort ne semblait pas exactement ce que l'on appelerait repentant," dit Clarissa. " c'était plus une déclaration de guerre qu'autre chose."

Si Tabitha savait quelque chose au sujet de la dédication de son futur-amant---ou c'est ce qu'ils espéraient tous--- à la cause de Voldemort, elle ne le montra certainement pas. Mais alors, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils savaient, pensa Severus. Puis il se rappela de la lettre de Lucius. De toute évidence, les " grands plans" que Voldemort avait eu pour célébrer l'initiation de ses Mangemorts avaient été exécutés à la perfection.

" Est-ce que ce… quel était son nom déjà? Voldi---"

" Voldemort, " dit sèchement Lucius.

" Ah, oui. Ce que je voulais savoir était, est-ce que ce gars Voldemort a donné quelque raison que ce soit pour ses attaques?"

"Bien sûr que oui, " répondit Owen " Sa lettre au Ministre a été reproduite dans la Gazette du Sorcier, longueur complète et mot pour mot. Fondamentalement, il clamait que le monde des sorciers se retire de nouveau dans les limites auxquelles il appartient au lieu d'essayer de s'insinuer dans les bonnes grâces des moldus. Et qui plus est il veut évidemment mettre un terme aux mariages mixtes et garder les Sangs de Bourbe où ils appartiennent, lieu qui n'est certainement pas la communauté des sorciers."

" Cela ne semble pas trop mal, non?" commenta Severus en essayant d'ajouter une dose convaincante de surprise à son ton de voix. " c'est pourquoi il a choisi Stonehenge et Urquhart. Très approprié en effet. Et il a fait tout cela tout seul?"

" Maintenant ne sois pas idiot, " dit Owen d'un ton rogue, " comment une seule personne pourrait-elle s'attaquer à trois Aurors et en tuer deux en ce faisant?"

"Et bien," dit prudemment Severus " je suppose que si---"

" Quoi que ce soit que tu supposes, " le coupa Lucius "il n'a pas tout fait par lui-même. Dans sa lettre, il a fait référence à 'ses partisans'---bien sûr personne, et moins que tout le ministère n'a une idée de qui ils pourraient être mais il semble assez logique qu'il ne puisse pas déclarer une guerre contre le ministère sans l'aide de personne."

" Maintenant que tu y fais référence," dit Severus avec ce qu'il espérait être une inflexion pensive, " je me souviens que Maugrey---"

" On parle du diable, Rogue?" 

Les têtes de tout le monde se relevèrent rapidement. La porte du compartiment s'était silencieusement ouverte et dans son cadre se dessinait Alastor Maugrey, regardant de l'un à l'autre d'une manière menaçante.

" Je ne crois pas au Diable, monsieur, " répondit froidement Severus, " et je doute beaucoup qu'il porterait du blanc s'il existait."

" Le diable vient sous de nombreux déguisements, Rogue. Ne soyez pas trop sûr de vous, cela pourrait se prouver nuisible."

"Je vous remercie pour votre aimable conseil, monsieur, " dit Severus, se faisant un visage innocent, " je garderai bien sûr cela à l'esprit."

Si l'Auror voulait lui jeter un sort, il dut restreindre son envie, car il y avait quatre témoins, qui avaient impatiemment suivi leur échange. " Ouvrez vos coffres, " aboya-t-il, au lieu de répondre, "Tous, et rapidement!"

Soudain, Severus se sentit très nerveux. Si Maugrey fouillait vraiment son coffre, il allait trouver les livres, ce qui n'était pas un des scénarios favoris de Severus. La voix fraîche de Lucius coupa court à la masse des pensées et des peurs qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui comme un poids d'une tonne.

" Puis-je voir le mandat de perquisition, Monsieur."

" Quoi ?" gronda dangeureusment Maugrey ---mais il y eut un vacillement d'insécurité sur son visage.

Il avait été bref, mais Lucius l'avait vu aussi. "Le mandat de perquisition, Monsieur," répéta-t-il poliment, "A moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe---et je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse,en fait-vous avez besoin d'un mandat de perquisition signé par le Ministre de la Magie pour vous autoriser à fouiller les affaires personnelles de qui que ce soit." Malgré le plaisir satanique que cet acte de persécution de Maugrey devait lui accorder, Lucius réussit à garder un visage impassible et sans émotion, avec seulement le plus petit indice d'un sourire poli jouant autour de ses lèvres. Le regard de ses yeux froids, d'acier trahissait quelque chose de pas trop apparenté à de la politesse, néanmoins.

Comme les trois autres, Severus resta silencieux, supposant que Lucius savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, car pas même lui n'était assez idiot pour jeter le gant à Maugrey à moins d'être sûr de pouvoir gagner.

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mandat de perquisition, Malfoy, "grommela Maugrey.

" Désolé de vous contredire, monsieur mais à moins que la Grande-Bretagne n'ait été déclarée sous loi martiale, ce qui je crois n'est pas le cas, vous n'avez aucun droit de fouiller nos coffres sauf si vous nous montrez ce document."

" Si vous croyez que votre père pourra vous sortir de la merde dans laquelle vous venez tout juste de vous mettre, mon garçon, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est une grosse erreur."

Loin d'être impressionné et résistant au regard de l'Auror d'une manière vraiment frappante, Lucius leva un sourcil. " Sur ma vie je n'arrive pas à imaginer dans quelle merde j'ai pu me mettre, monsieur, " dit-il. " vous connaissez certainement la loi mieux que moi, de sorte que je suppose que vous pourriez avoir conscience qu'il est plus probable que la personne qui aurait des ennuis est celle qui l'enfreint, pas celle qui la respecte. Ce qui, " et il donna un petit coup à une petite tache de poussière purement imaginaire sur la manchette impeccablement amidonnée d'une chemise d'un blanc aveuglant, " ne semble pas s'appliquer à moi dans cette situation particulière." 

Quand les regards de Maugrey et Malfoy se rencontrèrent, l'atmosphère était si dense que Severus s'attendait presque à entendre un 'click'. La poitrine de l'Auror se souleva en une respiration profonde. " Très bien, M. Malfoy. Votre refus, lequel je suppose est valide pour tous vos petits amis ici---"

"Oh non, Monsieur, " dit Tabitha se décalant sur son siège de telle sorte que son chemisier à demi déboutonné révèle plein de peau blanche doucement courbée, encadrée par un ruban noir, " Cela peut être extrêmement embarrassant mais bien sûr vous pouvez fouiller dans mes robes et… euh, sous-vêtements---"

" La ferme!", aboya Maugrey. Son regard balaya le compartiment et vint se poser sur le panier de voyage d'Esmeralda qui était posé sur le sol à côté des pieds de Severus. " Qu'est-ce cela?" demanda l'Auror, ses yeux se rétrécissant suspicieusement.

" Mon chat."

Marchant par-dessus les pieds des autres---personne ne bougea ne serait-ce que d'une fraction de centimètre ---Maugrey avança difficilement entre les sièges vers la fenêtre. " Vraiment?" demanda-t-il, son ton presque soyeux, " maintenant ça c'est intéressant. Votre ch---"

Il étendit la main droite pour agripper le conteneur, mais trouva son poignet dans la poigne serrée de Severus. Du coin de son oeil, Severus vit la main de Lucius se faufiler vers la manche de la chemise, disposé à tirer sa baguette, si le pire devait arriver. Il savait bien sûr, qu'il n'était pas un adversaire de taille pour Maugrey en termes de force physique, mais à ce moment particulier, il n'aurait pas pu s'en soucier moins.

" Non!" siffla-t-il. Maugrey le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, et puis retira la main et se redressa. La main de Severus, les doigts encore à demi serrés, resta suspendue un l'air. Maugrey mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tourna les talons, quitta le compartiment et claqua violemment la porte---si fort que la vitre éclata en un feu d'artifice scintillant d'éclats.

" Allons, allons " dit Lucius en secouant la tête de désapprobation" _Reparo_ ! Quel tempérament, il devrait essayer de le contrôler un peu mieux."

" Ceci, " dit Owen avec un petit sourire suffisant " était un chef-d'oeuvre, compliments à la fois à Rogue et Malfoy. La ligue Anti Auror vous décernera une médaille pour mérites exceptionnels. Grande idée que de lui rappeler le mandat de perquisition, Lucius."

"Oui, " acquiesça Severus " mais je suggère que vous surveilliez votre dos. Il n'aime pas être vaincu, et encore moins en présence d'autres."

Lucius lui fit un sourire sans souci. " Je suppose que oui. Mais alors je crois que nous devrions nous tenir dos à dos, car je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup d'amour entre vous deux non plus. Et maintenant je veux voir le chat qui t'a fait défier et vaincre Alastor Maugrey."

~~~~*~~~~

Maugrey ne revint pas dans leur compartiment. Ils virent d'autres Aurors patrouiller dans le corridor, mais aucun d'eux n'entra. Après environ trois heures de voyage tranquille, pendant lequel Esmeralda avait gagné le coeur des filles ---Lucius et Owen n'allaient bien sûr pas tomber si bas que de vraiment la câliner, mais ils semblaient l'avoir adoptée comme une sorte de mascotte, symbolisant la défaite de Maugrey---le chariot de nourriture s'arrêta en grinçant à leur porte.

" Ma tournée, " dit Owen en leur faisant un clin d'œil, "pour célébrer la victoire d'aujourd'hui ."

Ils mâchonnaient des tourtes à la viande et buvaient du jus de citrouille quand la porte s'ouvrit et Heather entra. Repoussant les pieds de Tabitha du seul siège disponible, elle se laissa tomber dessus et dit " Grandes nouvelles, les gars. Cela a ses avantages de rester avec les mous."

Severus gloussa. C'était vrai---Stuart, Mathilda, Sibylle et Cedric, eh bien Cedric était moins doux que stupide mais malléable tout même, grâce à son minuscule cerveau…Oui, ils étaient définitivement d'une certaine manière, les mous du groupe. Et ils l'étaient très certainement comparés à Heather. Elle avait grandi en largeur et en hauteur, et avec ses cheveux de lin et ses yeux bleu pâle, elle ressemblait à quelque virago de la mythologie allemande. Probablement Brunhild, pensa-t-il, celle qui, durant sa nuit de noce, avait trouvé amusant de soulever son époux par la ceinture avant même qu'il ne se soit déshabillé et l'avait accroché à un crochet du portemanteau. Seulement avec Owen, elle était bizarrement soumise.

Heather prit une tourte à la viande qu'Owen lui offrait en une crise inhabituelle de chevalerie. " C'est au sujet de Mathilda, " dit-elle, abaissant sa voix d'une manière conspiratrice "Ou plutôt, au sujet de notre estimé préfet."

" Je vous parie dix galions que cette année il sera notre estimé préfet en chef " dit Tabitha, leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Considérant la source de laquelle tu as probablement reçu cette information, je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prendre ce pari " commenta sèchement Owen. " Alors, à propos de Bar---Sev, dis à ton monstre de manger ta tourte, pas la mienne!"

Avec un sourire, Severus attrapa Esmeralda des genoux d'Owen et la mit sur les siens. Détachant un morceau de tourte et l'offrant au chaton, il dit " Oui, dis-nous, Heather, quel est le problème avec le brillant Barty?" 

Ayant terminé sa tourte, Heather se pencha en arrière dans le siège. " Eeeet bien, " dit-elle, étirant la syllable avec délectation, " Mathilda est allée chez les Crouptons la plus grande partie de l'été. Et il semble que dans la tanière du Chef révéré de l'Application de la loi Magique, tout ne va pas bien."

" Je suis ravi de l'entendre, " dit Lucius d'une voix traînante , et il conjura une serviette pour tamponner ses lèvres avec délicatesse. " et qu'est-ce qui va de travers exactement?"

" D'après ce que Mathilda nous a dit, M. Croupton semble être une merde."

" Et bien quoi d'autre pourrions-nous attendre de quelqu'un qui est à la tête de l'Application de la Loi magique?" énonça Clarissa .

" Exactement " acquiesça Lucius. " dis nous quelque chose de moins évident, Avery."

"Patience. Alors Mathilda y était depuis trois ou quatre semaines, je ne me rappelle pas exactement, et elle a assisté au traitement que le vieux Croupton donne à sa famille, épouse et fils. Son épouse n'est pas en bonne santé, en fait elle est assez malade mais lui dédie-t-il un peu de temps? Non, pas du tout. Il est plus marié avec le ministère qu'avec elle. Mais avec Barty, c'est évidemment pire. Vous savez comment Barty essaye de le copier, toujours le fils parfait etc. etc.. Sans résultat, néanmoins. Le viel homme croit que son fils est un idiot complet---" 

" Ecoutez, écoutez !" l'interrompit Severus, " maintenant ce serait un signe que le vieux Croupton a vraiment quelque peu d'intelligence!"

" Oui mais il y a aussi eu une terrible dispute entre eux deux. Barty a littéralement accusé son père d'avoir causé la maladie de sa mère et ne pas se soucier le moins du monde ni d'elle ni de lui, ce à quoi Croupton Senior n'a rien eu de mieux à faire que de lui donner une claque et de lui dire plus ou moins qu'il était un idiot, un gringalet et tout à fait indigne d'être son fils. Imaginez cela! Après tant d'années à essayer de lire les souhaits de son père dans ses yeux, d'obéir avant même qu'il ne lui ait dit quoi faire…"

Alors quelqu'un d'autre avait aussi eu un été agréable, pensa Severus. Cela devait avoir été un choc pour Barty, qui avait vécu seulement pour plaire à son père et pour gagner son estime.

" Pauvre Mathilda, " dit Clarissa avec sympathie " Je peux presque la voir grimacer---cela n'a pas du être un moment facile à vivre."

" Non, cela ne l'était certainement pas. Elle est retournée chez ses parents après cela, car elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'atmosphère."

Les autres continuèrent à échanger leurs opinions sur la chose, et Severus regarda par la fenêtre, souriant devant la fascination d'Esmeralda pour le paysage en mouvement, et pensant ses propres pensées. Quand Heather avaitfait référence à la scène entre le père et le fils Croupton, quelque chose lui avait chuchoté dans son esprit _En le servant, que je ne sers que moi-même;_ _ce n'est, le ciel m'en est témoin, ni l'amour ni le devoir qui me font agir, mais sous leurs dehors, mon intérêt personnel***._ Il était dangereux, très dangereux de dédaigner ceux dont le seul but était de plaire et plus encore si une telle ambition était empêtrée dans une liaison complexe père-fils. Cette sorte d'amour désireux, excessivement zélé ne réagissait pas bien à l'acide: Il était décomposé et ensuite coagulé en quelque chose d'extrêmement venimeux et corrosif. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils entendraient parler de Barty Croupton.

~~~~*~~~~

La chanson du Choixpeau fut par bonheur courte cette année-là, et il n'y avait pas plus de vingt-huit premières années, un nombre relativement petit. Et seuls trois d'entre eux étaient des Serpentards. Lestrange avait l'air un peu déconcerté.

La nourriture apparut devant eux, et Severus leva les yeux vers la Grande Table. Les attaques de cet été semblaient avoir eu l'effet désiré, pensa-t-il---Dumbledore avait l'air tendu, McGonagall semblait avoir beaucoup vieilli et l'humeur générale avait apparemment atteint un minimum record. Presque aucun professeur n'était engagé dans une conversation, tout le monde mangeait mollement et regardait fixement son assiette. Si seulement Lord Voldemort pouvait avoir été présent pour assister à l'impact de ses actions! Il aurait été très content en effet. Les élèves ne semblaient pas si abattus. Automatiquement, ses yeux glissèrent vers la table des Gryffondors pour se renseigner sur les mousquetaires. Il n'y en avait que trois. Etait-ce seulement un souhait ou semblaient-ils vraiment moins gais qu'à l'habitude? Et où diable était Lupin? Dumbledore l'avait-il finalement renvoyé, parce qu'il avait reconnu que le risque d'avoir un loup-garou à l'école était trop grand? Un mouvement du côté lointain de Grande Table saisit son attention---et maintenant il savait bien sûr pourquoi Lupin n'était pas assis avec sa bande : Madame Pomfresh venait de faire une entrée aussi discrète que possible. La chasse était de nouveau d'actualité.

C'était le sentiment le plus stupéfiant. Il y a seulement trois jours, il avait été si effrayé de retourner à l'école, de devoir re-rencontrer ses camarades, de devoir cacher la vérité… et maintenant, il était assis ici et le vieux sentiment était presque revenu. C'était un peu différent car trop était arrivé pour qu'il reste inchangé mais la sensation de base qu'il avait tant craint d'avoir perdue, ce sentiment d'être à la maison, était encore là. Les événements des deux mois passés incluant la nuit dernière, avaient perdu une partie de leur réalité. Il se rappelait avoir ressenti ce sentiment plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt en fait, quand il vivait encore dans leur maison avec sa mère: ils étaient allés en Italie, chez ses grands-parents, et étaient revenus après deux ou trois semaines, et aussitôt qu'il était re-rentré dans la maison, c'est comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée, les souvenirs et les images de leur séjour à Turin, le palais, les visages, les rues de la ville, tout était mélangé en un seul tourbillon inextricable, qui lui-même était hermétiquement enfermé dans une bulle. La bulle était devenue de plus en plus petite, tirant les bords du temps plus proches les uns des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient fondus ensembles, guéris ---et c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été parti ; il avait été là sur le seuil de leur maison tenant la bulle dans sa main, la regardant, sachant ce qu'elle contenait, mais incapable de croire que cela avait été réel seulement quelques heures auparavant. Avec le temps passant, les choses se réadapteraient, et quelques mois plus tard le voyage en Italie se retransformerait en une mémoire qui avait quitté par magie sa prison.

Peut-être était-ce mieux, pensa-t-il. Il était assez difficile de s'occuper des faibles échos des sensations principalement désagréables. Quand la cicatrice à peine visible dans la ligne du temps s'était réouverte,faisant de la place pour les souvenirs se redéveloppant, il espéra qu'il serait à la hauteur de la tâche. Pour l'instant, une continuité non rompue était de loin préférable.

Un silence soudain dans la Grande Salle lui fit lever les yeux de surprise. Dumbledore s'était levé de son siège, ses bras étaient encore étendus dans un geste qui pourrait être une bénédiction ou une demande de silence.

" Mes chers élèves, " commença-t-il, " et bien sûr, chers amis et collègues! Nous savons tous que le monde n'est pas un endroit parfait, autant que nous puissions souhaiter qu'il le soit. De temps en temps, cependant, quand la paix et l'harmonie ont régné depuis assez longtemps pour endormir notre bonne connaissance, nous sommes incités à succomber à l'illusion que peut-être, juste peut-être, il pourrait y avoir une possibilité de vivre ensemble de manière heureuse. Hélas " et maintenant il laissa retomber ses bras à ses côtés " dans ces situations exceptionnelles, il nous est rappelé bien assez tôt que le monde est peuplé d'êtres humains qui sont des créatures imparfaites par définition. Nous avons été très privilégiés, " continua-t-il après un soupir profond " d'apprécier presque trente ans de tranquillité bienheureuse, mais maintenant il semble que l'obscurité et le mal réclament leur place une fois encore." Il fit une courte pause et laissa son regard errer sur la mer de robes noires. Le silence était complet.

" Vous vous rappellerez certainement tous de la très déplorable attaque contre la famille des McKinnons début mars, du massacre massif de moldus innocents peu après Pâques et bien sûr des deux événements horribles d'août. L'auteur et coupable principal s'est fait connaître au monde en tant que Lord Voldemort, déclarant son but odieux de purifier comme il le dit le monde des sorciers. De la présence des Aurors dans le Poudlard Express, vous pouvez conclure du sérieux avec lequel le ministère prend sa tâche de vous protéger, vous tous, contre une agression possible par ce fou." Un murmure traversa la salle et s'affaissa rapidement. Le silence tomba de nouveau. " Poudlard a été un refuge pour tout être humain possèdant des capacités magiques et la volonté de les développer depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me le rappeler---et croyez moi, c'est une très longue période de temps, " dit-il, avec un sourire léger. " Je n'ai aucune intention que ce soit de changer ceci et ainsi je présume que Lord Voldemort tournera tôt ou tard son attention vers nous." Le murmure déferla de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, si bien que Dumbledore dût lever une main pour faire cesser le bruit. 

" Je ne dis pas ceci pour semer la panique ou la peur. Mais il a toujours été ma conviction ferme qu'il était mieux d'être prêt que de détourner nos visages de la réalité, aussi effrayante qu'elle puisse être. Poudlard est un endroit plus sûr qu'aucun autre sur cette île. Peu être encore plus que Gringott, même si les gobelins ne seraient pas ravis de l'entendre, " continua-t-il, le regard scintillant, " et donc vous avez plus qu'assez de raisons de sembler protégés dans ses murs et sur ses terres. Mais---" et il fit une pause dramatique --- "il y a une réserve à ce que j'ai dit et c'en est une très essentielle. Poudlard peut être protégée par des boucliers et des sortilèges de protection mais aucun d'entre eux ne sera d'une quelconque utilité à moins que tous ceux qui appartiennent à notre communauté soient unis pour se tenir comme un seul homme contre la force de Lord Voldemort. S'il y a du désaccord parmi nous, il a déjà fait un premier pas vers son but. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser influencer par ses doctrines futiles, car nous savons que chacun d'entre nous, qu'il soit sorcier ou né de parents moldus, qu'il puisse remonter son arbre généalogique magique jusqu'à Merlin lui-même ou seulement à l'heure de sa naissance, est un être humain et ainsi doit être respecté. Si nous gardons ceci à l'esprit, et seulement alors, nous pourrons résister à quelque plan funeste que ce soit qu'il prépare.---Et maintenant sur une note quelque peu plus gaie, car malgré tout c'est une occasion joyeuse laissez-moi annoncer les noms de nos préfets et préfètes et préfets en chef pour la prochaine année scolaire: M. Bartemius Croupton de Serpentard et mademoiselle Yolanda Heston de Poufsouffle, venez s'il vous plaît recevoir vos badges de Préfet et Préfète en Chef."

" Quel tas de sornettes sentimentales!" chuchota Lucius à l'oreille de Severus " Il aurait pu faire ce discours avant le dîner, comme cela je n'aurais pas eu envie de vomir."

Severus acquiesça et ajouta "Comme s'il pouvait rendre de telles saletés de sangs de bourbes comme Carlyle nos égaux, en conjurant le spectre de l'égalité!"

" Nous devrons faire attention néanmoins, " répondit Lucius en chuchotant, " je ne crois pas que le mot de Sang de Bourbe nous rapportera des points de maison dans le futur proche."

~~~~*~~~~

Un des soucis principaux de Severus, c'est-à-dire qu' Esmeralda puisse avoir des difficultés à s'adapter à un nouveau rythme de vie, encore plus accentué par son absence que sa présence, fut démontré avoir été superflu : Quand le groupe fut retourné à la salle commune le premier soir après dîner, Teiresias, le kneazle blanc de Sibylle de proportions vraiment énormes était enroulé sur le canapé dans leur coin et dans la crique formée par son ventre et ses jambes, une petite balle noire sommeillait heureusement. 

La figure de Severus tomba. " Je ne lui manque pas!" dit-il et Clarissa rit.

" Tu n'essayes pas de nous dire que tu es jaloux d'un kneazle, non?"

Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux, mais la morsure du monstre aux yeux verts avait perdu une partie de son mordant quand Esmeralda avait docilement trotté vers le dortoir derrière lui, après qu'il ait fait claquer ses doigts afin qu'elle le suive. Elle dormait dans son lit comme toujours mais quand il partait pour le petit déjeuner et les cours, elle retrouverait Teiresias dans la salle commune où ils passeraient des heures interminables devant la cheminée, probablement à discuter de leurs maîtres.

Deux jours après que l'école ait commencé, le groupe se levait à peine du petit déjeuner, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, car ils avaient Botanique et ainsi une longue marche jusqu'aux serres, quand Lestrange s'avança vers eux à grandes enjambées et demanda à Severus d'attendre. 

" M. Malfoy, soyez gentil d'informer le Professor Chourave que M. Rogue sera en retard, parce qu'il doit voir le Directeur."

Lucius fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur à Severus. Severus, qui n'avait aucun indice de ce qui pouvait être la cause de cette convocation, haussa simplement les épaules. Lestrange, qui avait remarqué l'échange silencieux sourit et dit " Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de raison de s'inquiéter, messieurs. Si c'était pour une punition, je le saurais. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi le Directeur veut voir Mr.Rogue, alors je suppose que cela a à voir avec quelque chose qui n'est pas lié à une punition." Avec cela, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus---avec un étonnement considerable, le garçon remarqua que le contact ne le gênait pas---et le guida vers la Grande Table, pour quitter la Grande Salle par la porte normalement utilisée par le personnel.

Comme ils traversaient les corridors, le bruit autour d'eux diminua progressivement, comme les élèves entraient dans leurs salles de classe et que les portes se refermaient, et quand ils s'approchèrent de la statue de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, le son de leurs pas était le seul bruit se répercutant sur les murs de pierre.

" S'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir qu'avant que nous n'entrions dans le bureau du Directeur, vous devriez me le dire maintenant, Severus , " dit Lestrange.

"Non, Monsieur, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi---eh bien, " dit-il en s'interrompant lui-même, " Il y a Maugrey bien sûr." et il fit un résumé rapide de la scène à bord du train pour son Directeur de Maison.

Lestrange secoua la tête. "Non, cela ne peut pas être la raison. Tout d'abord M. Malfoy aurait aussi été convoqué, et deuxièmement ni Maugrey ni le Directeur n'auraient attendu deux jours. Mes compliments, à propos, car contrarier Maugrey autant n'est pas quelque chose de facilement réalisé. Et j'espère que vous me présenterez cet animal familier intéressant un de ces jours.--- _Irish Coffee_ !"

La gargouille s'éveilla, leur lança un regard offusqué et avec un saut maladroit, libéra l'entrée. La porte du bureau de Dumbledore était entrouverte et après avoir brèvement frappé, ils entrèrent. Après avoir salué le Directeur, Severus chercha le phénix, mais le perchoir était vide.

" De temps en temps il a besoin d'un peu de grand air, " expliqua Dumbledore, après avoir suivi le regard de Severus. " Je suppose qu'il a volé jusqu'à la forêt interdite pour discuter avec les Ashwinders. Il y a une certaine parenté entre les deux espèces… asseyez-vous, St. Jean, M Rogue. J'ai quelques nouvelles importantes et j'en ai bien peur pas très agréables pour vous, Severus. A ce que je comprends, vous êtes au courant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, du euh, problème de votre mère?" 

Alors c'était cela, pensa Severus, et il sentit un soulagement considérable. Il hocha la tête. Lestrange lui jeta un regard curieux de côté.

" Et bien alors, je n'ai pas besoin de mâcher mes mots. Les représentants du comité de la drogue sont allés chez vous hier , l'ont trouvée dans un état de manque avancé et l'ont immédiatement emmenée avec eux. Ce qui agrave la situation est qu'elle redoutait à l'évidence une amende et lorsqu'elle était encore capable de faire de la magie, a fait rétrécir les livres les plus précieux de votre bibliothèque et d'une manière ou d'une autre a réussi à les mettre dans une cachette sûre. Cela et le fait qu'elle ait été attrapée la main dans le sac seulement quatre jours après sa relaxe de Sainte Mangouste ne la fera pas voir d'un œil très bienveillant par le ministère." 

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête en espérant qu'il avait l'air convenablement abattu.

" Maintenant, Severus, on m'a demandé de t'interroger sur la cachette possible des livres. Sais-tu où elle aurait pu les mettre ou les envoyer? Ils ont essayé _Priori Incantatem_ sur sa baguette, mais des sortilèges de rétrécissement ont été tout ce qui est sorti."

"Non, monsieur, " dit-il, " je n'en ai aucune idée. Et croyez-moi, je le regrette, car ces livres sont en effet très précieux."

" Tout comme je le pensais. Bien, dans ce cas le ministère ne va pas être indulgent avec elle. Peut-être pourrais-je les empêcher de saisir la maison mais ils ont l'intention de la transférer à l'institut d'Inverness pour les Malades Incurables et vous savez que c'est plus une prison qu'un hôpital."

Cela coûta un grand effort à Severus pour faire un semblant convaincant d'affliction et de préoccupation . " Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles en effet, monsieur, " dit-il après un court silence, " et je regrette de ne pas savoir où elle s'est procuré l'élixir et où elle a caché les livres. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?"

" J'ai peur que non. Vous en avez fait plus qu'assez quand vous avez pris soin d'elle au début des vacances. Sans compter votre oncle qui a payé pour le traitement. J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour persuader le ministère de renoncer à la maison, mais je ne peux pas garantir que je réussirai. La seule chose que je peux garantir est que vous pourrez bien sûr passer vos vacances ici à Poudlard---et cela inclut les vacances d'été---au cas où vous resteriez sans maison. Maintenant, peut-être voulez-vous parler un moment au Professor Lestrange avant de rejoindre votre classe. Après tout, il vous connaît bien et vous soutiendra pendant cette période difficile."

" Bien sûr " dit Lestrange, " je regrette sincèrement d'apprendre que vous êtes dans une situation si difficile, M. Rogue et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre plus tolérable pour vous."

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête et leur lança à tous les deux un regard bienveillant. " Je vous garderai informé de quelque nouveau développement qu'il puisse y avoir M. Rogue. Maintenant allez avec le Professor Lestrange et essayez de vous stabiliser un peu. Vous sentez-vous bien?"

"Oui, Directeur, juste un peu …euh, dépassé."

Ils se levèrent, saluèrent le vieux sorcier et quittèrent son bureau. Pendant qu'ils étaient portés vers le bas par l'escalier tournant, Severus regrettait de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de dire à Dumbledore qu'il devrait simplement laisser les choses comme elles étaient sans élever les soupçons. Ses chances d'avoir un avenir agréable pourraient autrement être gâtées. 

Note du traducteur :

***Othello (A I, sc 1) : j'ai repris la traduction de Victor Hugo.


	26. Chapitre26

Chapitre 26 

Le Ministère avait seulement mis deux semaines à boucler le cas Aminta Rogue. Deux semaines qui, en termes d'école, avaient passé plutôt sans événement particulier pour Severus. Maintenant, il était de nouveau assis dans un siège du bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie du Directeur lui-même et de Lestrange, attendant l'arrivée d'un fonctionnaire du Ministère. Les trois venaient à peine de prendre place quand un coup à la porte annonça que leur visiteur était là. Lestrange se leva et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

Un sorcier courtaud vêtu de la houppelande noire habituelle du personnel du ministère, entra dans la pièce. Severus s'aperçut que le col ne portait pas un mais deux 'm', un signe que celui-ci était un fonctionnaire de plus haut rang que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux appelé Weasley qu'il avait rencontré à King's Cross l'année d'avant. Lestrange offrit poliment de prendre la houppelande du sorcier, et il l'envoya au porte-manteau avec un petit coup de sa baguette. Maintenant Dumbledore se levait aussi, et Severus suivit le mouvement.

" Cornelius!" dit le Directeur, contournant la table et lui tendant la main, " Quel plaisir de vous voir. Avez-vous fait bon voyage?"

" Mmh, oui, oui, un voyage convenable, un peu long néanmoins. Bonjour, Albus. J'espère que vous allez bien?"

Pas que Severus ait senti de sympathie particulière au premier abord pour l'homme court et trapu. Mais ce qui changea de l'indifférence simple en aversion prononcée fut sa manière de parler et sa voix. Elle était collante, pensa Severus , aucun autre moyen de la décrire. Collante et pleine de satisfaction suffisante de lui-même. 

"Oui, très bien, merci. Maintenant Cornelius, je suppose que vous avez déjà rencontré St. Jean Lestrange…"

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. 

" Excellent. J'ai donc le plaisir, de vous présenter Severus Rogue. Severus, voici Cornelius Fudge du bureau des Contrats et Traités magiques." 

Severus serra la main de Fudge---elle était, comme il s'y était attendu, flasque et moite---et il pensa que quelquefois les gens avaient vraiment les noms qu'ils méritaient. Il avait torturé son cerveau pour trouver une sorte convenable de matière collante à associer avec la voix de l'homme et c'était cela : Fudge, le fondant au caramel. Une autre question plus importante, qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre tout seul était pourquoi le Ministère avait envoyé un représentant de ce bureau particulier. Il décida qu'il était mieux d'attendre et écouter.

Le Directeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir et demanda s'ils voulaient du thé. La proposition fut acceptée, et Kitty, l'elfe incorrigiblement zélée posa le plateau sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand tout le monde eut une tasse, Dumbledore dit "Eh bien, Cornelius, je suppose que vous avez des nouvelles à nous communiquer."

"Oui, en effet. Je suis ici comme représentant du Ministère tout entier, bien sûr, non seulement de mon propre bureau---mais par les temps qui courrent, tout le monde travaille déjà en heures supplémentaires et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'envoyer plus d'un membre du personnel à moins que la mission ne soit importante."

" Ce qui, " dit Dumbledore avec une note un peu mécontente dans la voix, car la gaffe avait été grossière et Lestrange regardait fixement le sorcier courtaud comme s'il voulait lui arracher la tête, que " est bien sûr un point de vue valide de la perspective du Ministère. Pour nous et spécialement pour M. Rogue ici présent, le problème est certainement de première importance." et il fit un sourire rassurant à Severus.

" Bien sûr, bien sûr " répondit Fudge, pas du tout impressionné par la réprimande implicite. " Alors tout d'abord---" et il fouilla dans les poches de ses robes --- " Il y a le document concernant la vente de la maison au Chemin du Destin." Il posa un rouleau épais de parchemin sur le bureau. Celui-ci fut suivi par une petite bourse de cuir qui à en juger du bruit tintant qu'elle avait fait quand il l'avait déposée sur la table, contenait des pièces de monnaie. " La maison, " continua Fudge avec un ton d'affaires" a rapporté un peu moins de mille trois cent galions. L'amende que Mme Rogue devait payer s'élevait exactement à mille galions, puis il y avait les coûts du jugement, le logement pendant environ deux semaines et le transport vers Inverness, ce qui laisse quarante-sept Galions." il poussa le sac d'argent vers Severus. 

" Quoi, tout ceci est à moi?" demanda-t-il de façon acide, " Mais c'est beaucoup trop généreux, M. Fudge."

"Non, non, mon garçon, vous allez en avoir besoin." chez quelques personnes, l'ironie était vraiment perdue, pensa Severus en échangeant un regard avec Dumbledore qui semblait de plus en plus ennuyé à chaque seconde. " Ensuite: Votre mère, comme vous le saviez probablement déjà, a été transférée à l'institut d'Inverness pour les Malades Incurables. Vous avez l'autorisation de la voir une fois par an, mais vos visites doivent être autorisées par le directeur d'Inverness. Et maintenant le dernier point: Etant donné que votre mère sera hébergée en permanence par l'institut, vous aurez besoin d'un tuteur."

Il était difficile de prendre Severus par surprise, mais dernière phrase de Fudge le fit. Il fut complètement déstabilisé. " Un… mais pourquoi?"

" Parce que tout sorcier mineur a besoin d'un tuteur, au cas où il ou elle perdait ses parents, c'est la loi, " répondit impatiemment Fudge. " c'est une simple question de forme, spécialement dans votre cas, où il y a un oncle---"

"NON ! " 

Fudge le regarda comme s'il était une créature magique intéressante mais également dégoûtante. De toute évidence, cet homme n'aimait pas être contredit. " Je vous demande pardon?" dit-il avec des sourcils levés.

" Je crois que M. Rogue exprime son opinion plutôt clairement, " remarqua Dumbledore avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. " Il ne veut pas que son oncle soit son tuteur. Dans ce cas-là Severus, tu dois nommer une autre personne. Je suppose que tu auras besoin de temps pour y penser---"

" Pas vraiment, monsieur. C'est à dire, si Professor Lestrange veut bien…" il ne termina pas sa phrase, de peur que le professeur puisse refuser. Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Dumbledore de lui accorder du temps de réflexion et lui demander en priver, au lieu d'éclater avec une telle question en présence d'autres et particulièrement de ce Fudge. Agrippant les bras de son siège, il lança à Lestrange un regard de côté. Le professeur sourit.

" J'agirais avec joie en tant que votre tuteur, M. Rogue. Albus, seriez-vous d'accord? Après tout, je suis aussi son professeur…"

Dumbledore regarda de l'un à l'autre. " Je ne trouve aucune objection possible. Après tout, les buts d'un professeur et d'un tuteur sont pratiquement les mêmes: Assurer l'avenir de votre charge de la meilleure manière possible. Et vous veillerez sans aucun doute à cela, St. Jean. Vous connaissant, du favoritisme est hors de question… donc c'est oui. Mais vous savez, n'est-ce pas Severus, que vous devrez tous les deux signer un contrat magique de lien. Une fois que vous aurez signé en bas de ce document, il n'y aura aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière, même s'il y avait des regrets de votre part ou de celle du Professor Lestrange."

Fudge regarda de l'un à l'autre avec un inconfort évident. " Je ne sais pas, Albus, " dit-il finalement, " quand il y a quelqu'un de lié de si près à la personne en question… bien sûr que c'est possible mais inhabituel, très inhabituel." 

" Je suppose que Severus a ses propres, très bonnes raisons de refuser son oncle " dit Lestrange. " Je le connais plutôt bien et il n'est absolument pas irréfléchi. Aimeriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous refusez si fortement M. Alighieri?"

Severus avala. " A moins de devoir absolument le faire, je ne préfèrerais pas." 

"Non, " dit fermement Dumbledore " Vous n'y êtes pas obligé. Vous êtes assez vieux pour savoir ce que vous faites. Vous avez fait votre choix, et nous laisserons les choses telles quelles."

" Merci, Directeur. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un tuteur cependant? Après tout, ma mère n'est pas morte."

" Quiconque est envoyé soit à Azkaban soit à Inverness, " entonna Fudge, comme s'il lisait le texte sur le mur opposé, qu'il regardait fixement, à demi ennuyé et à demi impatient " est automatiquement en incapacité, conformément à la loi. Cette personne perd ses droits civiques et bien sûr cela inclut le droit de prendre des décisions pour le compte de ses enfants mineurs. Cela n'inclut cependant pas la pension que votre mère reçoit du Ministère suite à la mort de votre père. La moitié de la somme va à l'institut, l'autre moitié à votre tuteur, lui permettant ainsi de couvrir les dépenses que vous lui causerez inévitablement."

Severus hocha la tête, essayant de se faire une opinion, pour savoir s'il appréciait l'idée ou non, mais Lestrange interrompit ses pensées. " Severus, avez-vous, par hasard, un compte à Gringott?"

" Euh, oui , j'en ai effectivement un, " répondit-il, pas tout à fait capable de croire ce qu'il pensait que Lestrange était sur le point de faire.

" Excellent. Dans ce cas, M. Fudge, autant que je regrette de vous ennuyer avec tous ces détails, " dit le professeur avec un sourire, " Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît faire en sorte que les démarches nécessaires soient faites pour que l'argent soit dirigé vers le compte de M.Rogue à la place du mien? Je suis plus que capable de et disposé à payer pour les quelques petits coûts qu'il pourra me causer et préfère qu'il garde son argent pour le moment où il devra prendre sa propre vie en mains."

Fudge lui lança un regard aigre---comme tous les employés du ministère, il recevait probablement un maigre salaire et comme tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne, il savait parfaitement bien que Lestrange pouvrait dépenser tous les jours ce que lui-même gagnait en un mois, et quand même ne pas avoir à toucher à son capital. " Si c'est votre décision, " dit-il brusquement "j'informerai le service en question. Les documents pertinents devraient arriver dans environ deux semaines. Maintenant, messieurs, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai rendez-vous à Edimbourg dans une demi heure."

"Eh bien, " dit Dumbledore avec un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se fut finalement refermée derrière Fudge, " Cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Severus, je suis vraiment désolé---crois moi, j'ai essayé de les persuader d'avoir un peu de bon sens mais ils ont insisté pour avoir leur amende et par conséquent pour vendre la maison. Si nous avions pu leur donner les livres à la place ils auraient entendu raison, mais dans ce cas…"

" Ce n'est pas grave Directeur, " dit Severus, " l'important est que je ne dois pas aller dans un orphelinat. Si je peux rester ici pendant les vacances et avoir Professeur Lestrange comme tuteur, je crois que je ne suis pas si mal lotti. Encore merci, monsieur, j'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites pour moi."

~~~~*~~~~

Cétait une des bénédictions d'être à Serpentard, pensa Severus en s'asseyant pour le dîner peu après la rencontre avec Fudge, que les gens vous posaient des questions mais n'insistaient pas quand ils ne recevaient pas de réponse. Ils essayeraient bien sûr de se renseigner par d'autres moyens, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que vous partagiez vos secrets les plus intimes avec eux. Ainsi, quand Owen demanda où il avait été entre les cours et le dîner, Severus lui dit simplement que ce n'était pas ses affaires et le sujet fut clos. Superficiellement, du moins. Il y avait cependant peu de chance que quiconque trouve, car seuls lui, Dumbledore et Lestrange étaient au courant de toute l'affaire.

Et maintenant il pouvait finalement dédier son esprit à d'autres problèmes---il ne l'avait pas admis, pas même à lui-même, mais l'incertitude des deux dernières semaines avait pesé considérablement sur lui. Il mit par cuillérées de la purée de pommes de terre sur son assiette, fit un beau trou profond au centre du tas jaune et le remplit de sauce. Il pourrait continuer à vivre avec un régime de purée de pommes de terre avec de la sauce toute sa vie, pensa-t-il en savourant le goût de la première fourchettée. Levant les yeux de sa méditation centrée sur la nourriture, il croisa le regard de Clarissa, qui avait probablement été posé sur lui depuis un certain temps. Il sentit son visage se réchauffer et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle rougit, mais lui rendit son sourire.

" Quand tu auras fini ton festin de regards, " murmura Lucius à son oreille droite, " crois-tu que tu pourrais écouter un moment?"

C'était certainement un des désavantages d'être à Serpentard : ils étaient aussi beaucoup trop perspicaces, même pour les plus petits détails. Rien ne passait inaperçu et spécialement pas devant Lucius.

" A ta différence, Malfoy, " répliqua-t-il, " je suis capable de regarder, de manger et d'écouter en même temps. C'est un des bénéfices d'avoir un cerveau humain au lieu de celui d'un chimpanzé. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire? Mais prends garde à déposer ta fourchette avant de commencer à parler, sinon tu pourrais t'empaler l'oeil par pure surchauffe cérébrale." 

Malfoy renifla de manière appréciative ---les plaisanteries sarcastiques étaient après tout un des passe-temps favoris de Serpentard, suivant de près le tissage d'intrigues---tira sa baguette sous la table et jeta un sortilège de vie privée sur eux deux. Si l'un des autres l'avait vu, cela ne les ennuyait pas, car Lucius n'était pas le seul à utiliser ce moyen d'avoir un minimum de secret dans un endroit public; en fait, beaucoup de leurs camarades de maison en faisaient de même de telle sorte que la table de Serpentard était toujours la plus tranquille des quatre. 

" Maintenant que tu sembles être revenu parmi la communauté des vivants, " dit Lucius ---en parlant de perspicacité, pensa Severus--- " ne devrions-nous pas poursuivre notre projet sur Black, le plus sensuel des Gryffondors?"

Severus avala la dernière bouchée de ses pommes de terre et étendit le bras pour se resservir "Oui, " répondit-il, "Crois-tu que Tabitha est toujours dans le coup?"

" Bien sûr, nous en avons parlé hier. Seulement tu as été si étrange ces derniers jours---mais quoi que ce soit qui t'ait ennuyé, cela semble être fini maintenant. Ce qui veut dire que le jeu est de nouveau en route. Avec un peu de chance, Black devrait recevoir un beau cadeau de Noel." 

Severus secoua la tête. " Quoi? Ne crois-tu pas que je peux l'amener où je le veux en trois mois ?"

" Bien sûr que tu le pourrais " dit Severus, " je ne doute pas de ton attrait sexuel ni de celui de Tabitha . Mais---" et il prit une quantité généreuse de sauce " ---ne serait-il pas plus sage de lâcher la bombe après Noël? Tu sais, les gens rentrent chez eux pendant deux semaines, ils ont une tendance à oublier les choses, aussi sensationnelles qu'elles puissent être. L'effet serait pratiquement gâché si tu leur donnais le temps d'oublier. Alors que si nous programmons le grand scandale pour janvier, il y aura six mois de commérage. Personne où presque ne rentre à Pâques."

" Cela, " dit Lucius pensivement " est certainement quelque chose à prendre en considération. Autant que je déteste l'admettre, tu as raison. Très bien alors. Nous le rendrons progressivement fou jusqu'à décembre alors il y aura les vacances --- si nous le nourrissons d'assez de matière à rêver, cela pourrait même être à notre avantage---et quand nous revenons tous, le jeu commence de nouveau. Bouquet final vers la fin janvier. Oui, certainement. Rogue, tu es un rusé bâtard." 

" Merci, " dit Severus avec un sourire.

~~~~*~~~~

" M. Rogue, la fois prochaine que je vous surprends à rêvasser ce sera plus qu'une simple réprimande!" 

Entendre Lestrange vitupérer un de ses élèves favoris fut assez pour éloigner le regard fasciné de Sirius Black des mains de Lucius, afin de lancer à Severus un regard menaçant. Puis il rendit son attention à la chorégraphie complexe des doigts d'un blanc-porcelaine glissant sur un concombre abyssinien d'une manière qui en laissait peu à l'imagination. 

Severus présenta ses excuses, et, du coin de l'oeil, vit que les mains de Tabitha exécutaient des mouvements très semblables. A ceci moment précis, néanmoins, il n'aurait pas pu s'en soucier moins, car il venait d'avoir ce qu'il pensait être une illumination qui avait rendu extrêmement difficile de se concentrer sur la tâche présente. Celle-ci consistait à préparer une _solution de lacération_, qui avait l'effet de diviser toute créature entrant en contact avec celle-ci en un nombre variable mais toujours impressionnant de morceaux. De manière peu surprenante, un des ingrédients principaux était le mercure, son effet amélioré par le concombre. L'inspiration cependant… il devrait parler à Lestrange immédiatement après le cours, car il était trop impatient pour garder pour lui son idée à jusqu'à ce soir après dîner.

Il semblait que, depuis cet instant, l'heure avait décidé de passer au ralenti. Mais la leçon se termina finalement et Severus demanda à Clarissa de l'excuser auprès de McGonagall, car il se pouvait qu'arrive quelques minutes en retard pour le cours de Métamorphose. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps de toute façon, parce que la classe suivante de Lestrange allait commencer dans moins de dix minutes. 

" Monsieur, puis-je vous parler un instant?" demanda-t-il quand la salle de classe fut finalement vide.

Lestrange le regarda avec des sourcils froncés. "Oui, " dit-il sèchement, visiblement furieux, " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

" Vous êtes furieux parce que je ne faisais pas attention, n'est-ce pas?"

" Je suis bien sûr contrarié par votre comportement et espère que vous pouvez me fournir une explication valable pour cela."

" Oui, Monsieur, c'est pour cela que je suis resté à la fin. Mais je crois que vous comprendrez une fois que je vous l'aurais raconté."

L'expression de Lestrange se radoucit un peu. "Et bien, alors crache le morceau, Severus, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

" Je crois qu'il est possible que j'aie trouvé une solution à notre problème."

Leur problème était encore pratiquement le même qu'avant les vacances. Pendant les cours de tutelle de Severus, qui avaient encore lieu le mercredi soir, ils avaient essayé de toutes les manières possible de créer une potion dont l'influence serait semblable à celle du Sortilège d'Imperius. Après presque deux mois de plus à rencontrer des impasses, ils étaient tous les deux assez frustrés et n'avaient plus d'idée nouvelle, même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait dit tout haut. Ainsi, Severus ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand son professeur et tuteur laissa tomber le bocal de mouches qu'il venait tout juste de prendre du placard de stockage pour préparer le cours des deuxièmes années.

" Tu… quoi ? Es-tu sûr ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Tandis qu'il appelait un nouveau bocal et transférait les mouches depuis le sol dans le conteneur, Severus expliqua. " Je ne suis pas sûr que cela marche. Mais j'ai eu cette idée pendant que nous travaillions sur la potion d'aujourd'hui. C'était fondamentalement une association d'idées déclenchée par le mercure."

Lestrange avait fini de nettoyer le désordre et il se percha sur le bord de son bureau, regardant attentivement Severus. " J'ai peur de ne pas tout à fait te suivre. Quelle association d'idée?"

"Eh bien, d'une manière ou d'une autre le mercure m'a rappelé le contenu d'une pensine. Et ensuite j'ai pensé que s'il est possible de transformer des souvenirs en quelque chose d'aussi solide et de concret qu'un liquide argenté, il doit être faisable, du moins en théorie, d'en faire de même avec la volonté de Lo---d'une personne. Si nous réussissions à concevoir une manière d'exécuter cette transubstantiation, le reste devrait être du gâteau."

Pendant quelques instants, Lestrange le fixa simplement. Puis il dit lentement "Eh bien, si ceci n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai jamais entendue … Oui, je suppose que cela pourrait marcher. Nous devrons faire énormément de lecture, et probablement consulter quelque spécialiste… mais cela ne devrait pas être un problème." Il se remit sur ses pieds et posa les mains sur les épaules du garçon. " Severus, c'était la pensée d'un vrai génie. Je décernerais cent points à Serpentard si je le pouvais. Mais je suppose que tu seras également satisfait si je le dis à notre ami mutuel. Il sera extrêmement content pour ne pas dire plus. Maintenant file ou le courroux de McGonagall va s'abattre sur toi."

Severus rassembla ses livres et passa devant les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, qui entraient tout juste dans la salle de classe, en trottinant. Diablement beaucoup de lecture …Oui, Lestrange avait raison et c'était probablement même un euphémisme. Pendant qu'il se hâtait le long des couloirs, il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait déjà lu quelque chose au sujet des pensines et de la manière dont elles marchaient, mais il n'y avait simplement rien du tout. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était déjà mardi et il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de pouvoir passer un week-end à la bibliothèque.

~~~~*~~~~

M. Phorme avait déjà lu trois fois la permission, l'avait lue contre la lumière deux fois, et maintenant il frottait la feuille de parchemin entre son pouce et son index. " La Réserve?" demanda-t-il de nouveau, " pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'y aller?"

" Parce que je dois lire sur les pensines, M. Phorme. Et j'avais l'impression qu'une note signée par un membre du corps enseignant---"

" Si c'est une note signée par un membre du corps enseignant_,_ n'oubliez pas cette prémisse importante, M. Rogue."

Severus soupira d'exaspération. " Mais vous l'avez déjà examinée plusieurs fois … dois-je aller chercher le Professor Lestrange, pour qu'il puisse confirmer que cette signature est bien la sienne?" 

Formel le scruta, rétrécissant ses yeux jusqu'à ce que son visage déjà ridé commence à ressembler de plus en plus à une figue desséchée et dit finalement "Eh bien, je suppose que je peux vous croire. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il y a eu quelques ….et bien, accidents étranges… "

La manière secrète de parler du bibliothécaire piqua immédiatement la curiosité de Severus. " Quelle sorte d'incidents étranges, M. Phorme?"

La figue desséchée se dératatina un peu et les lèvres minces formèrent un sourire. " Rien que je sois autorisé à vous dire, M. Rogue. Il suffit de dire que j'ai rarement vu Professor McGonagall si furieuse et c'est dire quelque chose."

" Professeur McGonagall? Alors il y avait des Gryffondors impliqués? Des Gryffondors imitant la signature de professeurs? _Delphinum silvis adpingis, fluctibus aprum,_ " sourit-il.

Formel gloussa élogieusement. " Il y a quelque chose à dire pour une connaissance approfondie des classiques, " dit-il. " et bien sûr cela ressemble bien peu à un Gryffondor de recourir à de telles mesures qui, ne prenez pas cela comme une insulte, conviendraient bien mieux à un Serpentard." 

" Je ne m'en offense pas, M. Phorme mais alors vous devrez convenir que quand les Serpentards trichent, au moins ils le font bien. Je doute que vous puissiez reconnaître facilement une signature forgée par un de nos meilleurs esprits." Suivant plus son intuition que la pensée logique, il continua " Et de quoi avait besoin M. Black ?"

" Oh il n'est pas allé aussi loin que---Mr. Rogue, n'essayez plus jamais ce coup-là avec moi!"

" Mais cela a marché, n'est-ce pas?" dit Severus, essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

" Bien sûr que oui, mais votre tentative d'imiter Ignatius l'innocent réussit beaucoup moins, je peux vous l'assurer. Maintenant allez chercher vos livres avant que je ne vous transforme en coussin et que je ne vous mette sur la chaise de M Black." 

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où commencer. Il supposait que le processus de transformer des souvenirs en substance concrète devait être de la métamorphose extrêmement avancée cependant, et donc il se dirigea vers cette partie de la réserve. Il aurait dû demander à Lestrange, mais dans son agitation, il avait oublié de ce faire et à l'évidence le professeur avait conclu de sa résolution à commencer à chercher immédiatement après le petit déjeuner du samedi que son élève extrèmement zélé savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, et donc il devait essayer de penser à un système, sinon il consacrerait toute sa journée à lire des milliers de titres. Il laissa donc ses yeux se promener sus les lignes interminables de tranches de livre. Non---cela n'était certainement pas une option. Donc il essayerait une approche simpliste mais à peu près efficace. Il tira sa baguette et prononça "_Accio_ un livre sur les pensines!"

En réponse, il reçut un coup sur le dos de sa tête, et puis il entendit un fort bruit sourd. Frottant l'endroit où l'avait frappé le livre et se réprimandant de ne pas s'être placé dos à une étagère, il se pencha pour ramasser le tome. Il était à l'évidence venu d'une autre section, probablement pas même de la réserve, car son titre " _ Pour Craver un Penfiff de Pierre_ " semblait assez inoffensif. Mais c'était un aussi bon début qu'un autre, car même s'il donnait seulement le meilleur moyen de tailler une pensine à l'utilisateur, l'auteur ou un lecteur avait très bien pu inclure des notes concernant le contenu. Il décida de seulement prendre ce texte pour le moment, marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'étagère contenant les dictionnaires et choisit l'un d'eux, car il n'était pas sûr de réussir à lire de l'anglais du moyen âge sans aide.

Il s'assit à la table qu'il occupait habituellement, prit plume, parchemin et encre de son sac et fut bientôt complètement immergé dans sa lecture le coude droit reposant sur la table, le front appuyé sur sa paume droite, afin de retenir ses longs cheveux de ses doigts. 

" Tu devrais tourner les pages de la main gauche, Rogue, sinon elles seront totalement imprégnées de graisse!"

Severus leva les yeux et vit que Black était devant lui, tandis que les autres mousquetaires avaient déjà pris places de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Ils feignaient d'ignorer les bouffonneries de leur crétin, mais jetaient de temps en temps des regards furtifs à son dos.

" Black!" dit-il d'un ton rogue, " maintenant tu as aussi perdu ton sens de la direction, avec le quelque peu de cervelle que tu possédais. C'est la bibliothèque, pas la cuisine."

Black ignora ostensiblement son commentaire et continua " Tu pourrais demander à Malfoy quelque aumône, si tu ne peux pas te permettre d'acheter du shampooing. Sinon, si tu le demandes avec assez de s'il vous plaît nous pourrions trouver dans nos cœurs la charité de te donner quelques mornilles chacun."

Sentant sa colère augmenter plus rapidement qu'il n'était approprié pour les commentaires d'un bâtard comme Sirius Black, Severus serra les poings. " Ceci, " dit-il, essayant de rester calme du moins en apparence " est facilement la déclaration la plus vulgaire que j'aie entendue en longtemps. Mais avec tout l'argent de tes parents, tu ne peux pas acheter de cerveau convenable. Comment l'ont-ils eu de toute façon? S'ils représentaient un danger véritable, les malfaiteurs pourraient penser à les soudoyer mais dans l'état des choses …" et il se pencha en arrière, croisa les bras et regarda l'autre garçon des pieds à la tête avec des sourcils levés.

C'était presque ridicule combien facilement il pouvait conduire Black dans une rage insensée en insultant ses parents. La figure couverte de tâches rouges, les yeux bleus flamboyant, il tira sa baguette . " Répète cela Rogue et je jure que tu le regretteras!"

Severus pencha la tête et son sourcil droit monta un peu plus haut . " Vraiment? Y-a-t'il quelque chose de spécifique que tu aimerais me faire? En présence d'un témoin impartial? Pas même toi ne peut être aussi stupide. Maintenant va lire ta leçon, ou faire quoi que ce soit que vous les idiots au crâne épais projetez de faire et ne gaspille pas mon temps. Tu peux disposer, _allez**_ !" dit-il avec un geste condescendant de sa main.

Black resta enraciné sur place, ne quittant jamais Severus du regard, le considérant avec une haine intense. "Crétin graisseux!"cracha-t-il finalement avant de tourner les talons et d'aller rejoindre sa bande.

Feignant encore l'indifférence, Severus reprit son ancienne position. Quand ses doigts touchèrent ses cheveux, il ferma brièvement ses yeux-bien sûr, ce faible d'esprit de Gryffondor avait raison. Ses cheveux étaient gras. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'amener à les laver comme il l'avait fait avant. Avant les vacances. Avant que son oncle ne fasse glisser les mèches noires entre ses doigts… _Ils sont si soyeux, Severus, et si doux_… L'homme les avait utilisés pour garder la tête de Severus en position, les avait caressés, avait enterré ses mains dedans, les avait enroulés autour de ses mains pour les tirer de manière douloureuse… Severus avala, durement, pour empêcher les larmes d'atteindre ses yeux ---il ne laisserait jamais les Gryffs voir ses larmes!… Il avait enchanté une éponge pour le laver si bien qu'il avait seulement besoin de rester debout sous la douche, les yeux bien fermés, car il ne pouvait pas, autant qu'il essaye, ne pouvait , pouvait, pouvait pas ! se toucher, toucher sa peau… Seulement pour ses cheveux, il n'avait rien trouvé de semblable et donc il les trempait seulement régulièrement, mais ne les lavait jamais correctement . Oui ils étaient huileux et probablement pas d'une vue très appétissante. Tant mieux. Car il préférait avoir des cheveux à l'air repoussant que d'être touché de cette manière de nouveau. 

Severus se réprimanda sévèrement, se disant que cet attardement sur le passé, et particulièrement sur cette partie du passé, était inutile. Il réussit finalement et revint à son texte.

~~~~*~~~~

Lestrange lui-même était venu à la bibliothèque pour le séparer de ses livres et le traîner jusqu'au dîner.

" Je suis doublement responsable de ta santé, " dit-il avec un sourire, " Allez, tu dois manger quelque chose. Et tu ne reviendras pas ici après dîner. C'est un ordre de ton Directeur de Maison, pas de ton tuteur, si bien qu'une infraction sera punie par une déduction substancielle de points à Serpentard."

Severus était extrêmement reconnaissant de la manière dont le traitait le jeune professeur. Il était sûr que Lestrange sentait que quelque chose allait énormément de travers---son refus de la tutelle de son oncle avait été beaucoup trop violent pour ne pas élever de soupçons, même de la part de quelqu'un de moins perspicace que son Directeur de Maison---mais il n'avait jamais posé de question gênante. Pas même quand les documents étaient arrivés du ministère. Il avait rendu clair le fait que Severus était toujours le bienvenu dans ses appartements, chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il avait besoin soit d'aide soit d'un conseil, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de le forcer à dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

" Tu as une double heure de libre mercredi après-midi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda soudain Lestrange quand ils furent presque arrivés à la grande salle.

" Euh, oui, pourquoi?"

" Nous devrons aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour t'acheter des robes de soirée." et il montra le tableau d'affichage dans le hall d'entrée.

"Un… un bal?" s'exclama Severus avec un dégoût suprême, " Mais je ne veux pas y aller! Je n'ai besoin pas de robes de soirée!"

Lestrange s'arrêta et lui lança un regard sévère. " Si tu crois que tu dois m'épargner la dépense, laisse moi t'expliquer ---"

" Non!" l'interrompit Severus, " Ce n'est pas au sujet de l'argent! Si je voulais assister à ce ridicule bal de Halloween mais que je ne voulais pas vous faire dépenser d'argent supplémentaire pour moi, je pourrais me les acheter. Je ne veux simplement pas prendre part à un si ridicule---"

Le professeur secoua la tête. " Non, Severus. Tu vas y aller---" il leva la main pour devancer une autre explosion "---J'ai dit que tu y seras et il n'y aura aucune autre discussion sur le sujet. Je finis d'enseigner à seize heures le mercredi, si bien que tu me retrouveras ici à seize heures quinze. Compris?"

Severus grommela.

" Je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais compris et j'attends une réponse, jeune homme." 

"Oui, Monsieur." 

" Bien. Et maintenant va dîner. Mais tu es averti: A moins que je ne voie autre chose que de la purée de pommes de terre et de la sauce sur ton assiette, je te forcerai à manger de la viande et des légumes en plus."

"Oui, Monsieur, " répéta-t-il d'un ton bourru et il entra dans la grande salle.

Le niveau sonore était certainement plus haut et aussi plus aigu ce soir qu'à l'habitude. Toutes les filles étaient probablement devenues complètement cinglées avec la nouvelle du bal imminent, pensa Severus. Qui par l'enfer avait besoin d'un maudit bal ? 

Son humeur sombre s'éclaira considérablement quand, en s'asseyant entre Lucius et Cedric, il remarqua les boucles d'oreilles de Sibylle. A en juger de son expression fâchée, quelqu'un avait déjà fait un commentaire dessus . "Quelles sont ces horreurs qui pendent de tes oreilles, Sibylle?" demanda-t-il, faisant glousser Lucius.

" Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué deux fois " dit Sibylle avec fureur " et j'apprécierais vraiment de pouvoir manger au lieu de le répéter entièrement de nouveau, ce ne sont pas des horreurs mais des masques Javanais."

" Je ne savais pas que les Javanais avaient de si petites têtes " observa Severus " de toute façon, où les as-tu eus?"

Elle roula des yeux. " Vous les garçons n'écoutez simplement jamais. Je vous ai dit, n'est-ce pas, que j'étais allée à Java pendant les vacances d'été avec mes parents. Ils ont une culture très intéressante ---" Lucius fit un semblant très convaincant de ronfler. " Oh arrête Lucius! Non seulement tu es odieux, mais également extrêmement gamin."

" Oooh, désolé!" répondit Lucius d'une voix aïgue qui se voulait ressembler à celle d'une fille, " Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être odieux!"

" Et… les ont-ils fait d'après une photo ou as-tu dû poser pendant que---" il fut interrompu par l'explosion de rire de Lucius. Pas étonnant car les masques ---bien sûr, ils étaient bleus car Sibylle ne portait jamais de bijoux autres que bleus ou verts---représentaient un visage très laid, déformé par un sourire large et insipide qui montrait deux grandes dents de devant, ressemblant à celles d'un castor, dépassant de dessous sa lèvre inférieure.

" Tu es au moins aussi dégoûtant et odieux que ce moutard assis à côté de toi!" dit Sibylle d'un ton rogue. " On croirait difficilement que vous avez quinze ans, vous vous comportez comme des premières années! Vous pouvez avoir des voix d'hommes, mais---" 

"Oh mais ce n'est pas seulement les voix, " répondit Lucius avec un mauvais sourire, " Tu serais surprise si tu voyais… et bien peu importe " dit-il rapidement quand Sibylle étendit la main pour prendre sa baguette.

"Quelque chose de plus important que vos attributs mâles, " interrompit Heather, " Qui va au bal et avec qui?"

"Oh , vraiment, c'est certainement un changement pour le moins futile!" s'exclama Lucius. " Bals, robes de soirée, coiffures, la question de qui va avec qui… merci beaucoup, Heather. Tu as éclairé ma journée."

"Et bien, " dit raisonnablement Severus " nous sommes cinq et cinq, donc théoriquement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Que diriez vous d'écrire les noms des filles sur du parchemin et de les tirer d'un de nos chapeaux?"

"Brillante idée, mais et si je tombe avec Cedric?" dit Tabitha, faisant une grimace de dégoût.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas!" grogna Nott en réponse, " Je ne danse pas de toute façon."

" Bien!" dit-elle d'un ton pincé, " Comme cela je n'aurai personne avec qui danser."

" Nous pourrions simplement y aller en tant que groupe, " suggéra Stuart " Et alors tout le monde serait libre de---" 

" Impossible!" Owen était fâché. "Nous sommes les Sexy Serpentards, eh bien, quelques-uns d'entre nous le sont de toute façon et nous ne pouvons pas avoir l'école tout entière à se moquer de nous parce que nous devons nous déplacer en groupe à cause d'un semblant de manque de partenaires."

"D'accord, d'accord, mesdames et messieurs, " dit Lucius en tapotant son verre à pied avec sa fourchette pour attirer leur attention, " c'est seulement un bal, pas une guerre, si bien qu'il n'y a absolument aucun besoin de discussion en profondeur de la stratégie. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà décidé à qui demander? Alors faites-le maintenant ou taisez-vous à jamais." 

" Je… j'aimerais y aller avec Severus, " pépia Clarissa en rougissant furieusement.

" Oyez, oyez! Severus, acceptes-tu?"

" Euh… je suppose que oui, je… je veux dire oui, bien sûr."

" Bien. Alors c'est le premier couple. Suivant?"

" Je suppose que je devrai aller avec Heather, " dit Owen d'un ton bourru.

" Toujours le gentleman, McNair, " dit Lucius avec un ricanement. "Suivant?" 

" Tabitha?" risqua Stuart plutôt timidement.

"Impossible!" dit Lucius, " Je vais avec Tabitha. Nécessité stratégique. Alors?"

Stuart haussa les épaules. " Je demanderai à une des filles McKinnon alors ou à Lily Evans."

Ils furent parmi les derniers élèves à quitter la Grande Salle et continuèrent leur discussion dans la salle commune. Finalement Cedric fut apparié avec une Sibylle très peu enthousiaste,Barty Croupton avait déjà demandé à Mathilda, et environ dix minutes après qu'ils se soient assis dans leur coin, Stuart entra en flânant par la porte avec un air incroyablement suffisant sur sa figure et il annonça qu'il y allait avec Lily Evans. 

" J'ai eu de la chance, " dit-il, " elle était extrêmement fâchée contre Potter et Black, et j'ai réussi à repousser Londubat avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. Potter était furieux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire."

Maintenant que le problème des partenaires de danse avait été résolu d'une manière presque satisfaisante, Lucius et Owen commencèrent à faire des projets pour trafiquer les boissons. Severus était assis près d'eux avec Esmeralda sur ses genoux, laissant tomber des commentaires et indications à l'occasion et se sentant étonnement enjoué.

** en français dans le texte


	27. Chapitre27

Chapitre 27

Depuis qu'il avait eu l'idée d'ensorceler une éponge, prendre une douche était devenu une sorte de méditation pour Severus, car il devait seulement rester là debout sous le flot de l'eau chaude, les yeux fermés, à penser... quelquefois à rien, quelquefois à des choses qui exigeaient du calme et de la tranquillité pour être considérées sous tous leurs aspects. Ce soir, il pensait à Voldemort. Les lundis, il devait toujours prendre deux douches, car il était incapable de commencer sa matinée sans s'être débarrassé de la saleté que ses cauchemars avaient laissé sur sa peau, et le soir, il devait rincer l'épuisement du jour le plus épuisant de la semaine : Métamorphose, Soin aux créatures magiques, Arithmancie et Potions, le tout en doubles périodes. 

A son grand soulagement, les habitudes avaient changé quelque peu durant l'été. Tout le monde semblait sentir qu'ils n'étaient plus des garçons mais de jeunes hommes ; et à l'exception de Lucius et du moins dans une certaine mesure d'Owen, ils étaient encore tous un peu maladroits et incertains quant à leurs corps changeant ou changés. D'un accord tacite, leurs courses nues et batailles sans vêtements avaient cessé---maintenant chaque garçon allait se doucher seul. Après quelques jours, il s'était avéré que Stuart et Severus préféraient prendre leur douche le matin, car ils étaient des lève-tôt. Les trois autres essayaient de prendre autant de sommeil qu'ils le pouvaient les matins, et ainsi ils exécutaient leurs rituels de nettoyage le soir, avant d'aller se coucher. Les lundis et les vendredis, quand ils avaient Soins aux créatures magiques, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour avoir accès à la salle de bain par ordre alphabétique, afin d'éviter les chamailleries puériles, qu'aucun d'eux ne considérait plus appropriées pour leur âge. Severus avait échangé avec Stuart Wilkes parce que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être en retard pour le dîner, si cela lui apportait la possibilité d'apprécier quinze minutes en paix, apaisé par le son régulier de l'eau tombant sur sa tête.

Cela avait probablement été son coup d'éclat au sujet de la potion Imperius et la promesse de Lestrange que ce fait ne resterait pas inconnu à Lord Voldemort, qui avaient déclenché les rêveries de ce soir sur le sorcier sombre. Après que Severus soit "revenu parmi la communauté des vivants, " comme le disait Lucius, ses intérêts avaient été réduits en simples cendres car l'insécurité déprimante au sujet de son propre destin avait été ravivée et il avait désiré écouter ce que Malfoy avait également très envie de lui dire. Dans la lettre que Severus avait reçue pendant les vacances, il y avait eu des indications vagues au sujet de Voldemort ayant changé ou évolué, mais il n'avait pas été tout à fait sûr de quoi faire de ces indications peu claires. Pas que Lucius ait pu lui donner beaucoup de véritables informations ---mais, c'étaient des choses liées de si près aux propres perceptions et impressions d'une personne sur un niveau plus intuitif que rationnel qu'il était difficile de les mettre en mots de manière compréhensible et encore plus délicat de les transmettre à une autre personne qui n'avait pas été présente. 

Il semblait indéniable néanmoins que la puissance magique de Voldemort ait augmenté, et ce d'une façon significative. Lucius lui avait dit que l'aura d'énergie magique avait presque été palpable dans le voisinage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que son autorité parmi ses partisans avait atteint des niveaux étonnants. Ce que Malfoy n'avait pas dit explicitement mais quasimement impliqué, était que la crainte de son père envers le Sorcier Sombre---et Severus ne se rappelait l'échange entre le père et le fils qu'il avait surpris que trop bien---était plus que justifiée. Interrogé au sujet du tatouage qu'il avait mentionné dans sa lettre, Lucius n'avait pas pu lui donner plus d'informations. L'initiation des Mangemorts avait eu lieu début août mais il ne connaissait pas la date exacte---soit les réunions importantes, pendant lesquelles on avait discuté de la cérémonie n'avaient pas eu lieu au Manoir Malfoy soit les membres de la fraternité avaient été bien conscients de la possibilité que le fils de leur hôte puisse les espionner et pris des précautions supplémentaires. Le seul détail que Lucius avait pu apporter était que son père avait eu l'air extrêmement tendu et épuisé pendant quelques jours---et c'était peu surprenant, étant donné que l'initiation avait certainement été un rituel sombre, dont la plupart étaient notoirement épuisants même pour des sorciers puissants. 

Même si Severus n'avait pas vu Voldemort depuis longtemps--- bien plus d'un an avait passé depuis leurs conversations dans la bibliothèque des Malfoys ---son image était encore aussi vive dans son esprit que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés hier. Elle avait néanmoins changé, progressivement et presque imperceptiblement. Avec tout ce que Severus lisait et entendait au sujet du sorcier sombre, il ne le percevait plus comme une combinaison entre un substitut de père et de mentor. Pour lui, Voldemort était devenu un chef, Le Chef. Son Chef. Maintenant que Lestrange remplissait plus que suffisamment le vide qu'avait creusé dans sa vie la mort ou plutôt l'absence de son père, ce besoin désespéré avait été satisfait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un père, il avait besoin une idole, d'un Pôle Nord pour sa boussole interne. 

Après ce qu'il avait traversé pendant l'été, Severus avait du mal à faire confiance. Il n'avait jamais facilement compté sur qui que ce soit ni s'était facilement confié à qui que ce soit mais maintenant c'était presque impossible. Avec Voldemort, il sentait qu'il ne serait jamais déçu. Pas s'il remplissait les attentes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela pourrait être des affaires _do ut,_ mais cela tiendrait fermement peu importe ce qui se produisait. Protection inconditionnelle contre dévouement inconditionnel. Un contrat signé dans le sang et le feu.

Severus se tira brusquement de sa semi-transe et ferma le robinet d'eau. L'éponge retourna en volant à son crochet et atterrit à côté du savon. Severus sortit de la douche, se secoua comme un chien mouillé pour ôter l'eau de ses cheveux et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. La pièce était remplie de vapeur, qui avait fait commencer à gémir le miroir parce qu'il ne pouvait rien voir. Il lui ordonna de se taire et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Il était sombre et vide, tout juste comme il l'aimait. Avec un petit coup de sa baguette qu'il avait ramassée de sa table de nuit, il alluma la cheminée et quelques-unes des bougies puis se pencha sur son coffre pour choisir des habits et sous-vêtements propres.

" Ceci était de loin la plus longue douche que quiconque ait jamais pris à l'intérieur de ce château, " grinça la voix du baron sanglant derrière lui, faisant hoqueter Severus sous le choc.

Esmeralda, qui avait été allongée sur son lit, le regardant attentivement et espérant avoir sa part de câlins, émit un miaulement effrayé. Sifflant vers le spectre, elle arqua le dos. 

" Shh, " dit Severus d'un ton apaisant et il la ramassa. D'habitude quand elle était dans ses bras, elle commençait immédiatement à ronronner, mais aujourd'hui le contact était tout juste suffisant pour la calmer. Les poils encore hérissés elle regardait le fantôme avec de grands yeux verts effrayés.

"Bonsoir, baron. Vous avez plutôt effrayé Esmeralda, " dit-il poliment, mais désapprouvant clairement. Il sentait un malaise intense à être observé par le spectre argenté alors qu'il était seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, M. Rogue. Les chats ne réagissent habituellement pas trop bien à ma présence. Ni les chiens à cet égard, " ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mince. " ainsi le nom de ce charmant félin est Esmeralda ?"

Severus expliqua comment il l'avait trouvée et baptisée. " Et qu'est-ce qui vous mène au dortoir à cette heure?" demanda-t-il, " Vous êtes normalement en haut dans la grande salle à surveiller les fauteurs de trouble à notre Table de Maison."

" Il est assez agréable de rompre une habitude une fois tous les cent ans, " répondit le fantôme nonchalamment. " et c'est bien sûr encore plus agréable de rencontrer un ami de temps en temps. Comment avez-vous été M.Rogue?"

"Et bien, " répondit Severus en essayant de gagner un peu de temps, car il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire au Baron---il était si sacrément perspicace et un peu trop rapide à comprendre, " Cela n'a pas été le meilleur des temps pour moi mais les choses commencent certainement à s'arranger."

Le spectre lui fit un sourire sardonique. " Ceci, " dit-il de façon acide " ressemble à un des horoscopes de Cassandra Coleridge --- cela pourrait vouloir dire tout et rien. Alors je suppose en considérant votre hésitation à me dire quelque chose de concret, que 'pas le meilleur des temps' veut en fait dire une période assez épouvantable?" 

Severus soupira et fut reconnaissant du poids et de la chaleur d'Esmeralda dans ses bras. C'était quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, une protection illusoire, mais mieux que rien. "Oui. Assez épouvantable. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux l'exprimer."

" Et vous pensez, " demanda le baron en le regardant pensivement, " que vous pourriez le laver ? Sans même utiliser vos propre mains?"

Maintenant il étreignait Esmeralda si durement qu'elle émit un petit gémissement. Il desserra immédiatement sa prise et la caressa de manière appaisante entre ses oreilles. Son cerveau s'était entièrement vidé, il était impossible de trouver une réponse convenable à donner au fantôme. Alors Severus resta silencieux et évita les perçants yeux argentés.

"_Va-t'en, tache damnée ! va-t'en, dis-je!_ " Est-ce de cette sorte d'ablution dont vous avez besoin, M. Rogue? Laissez-moi vous dire que---" et il indiqua ses habits tachés de sang --- " c'est inutile. _Elle a plus besoin du prêtre que du médecin,_ comme le dit le sage docteur."

Severus secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas ce genre de tache.---je regrette que ce ne le soit pas " ajouta-t-il.

Le spectre hocha la tête. " Dans ce cas-là je ne poserai pas plus de questions. Car je conclus que vous n'avez pas touché mais été touché et ceci est mieux laissé dans l'obscurité, où est sa place.---En parlant d'obscurité, " continua-t-il d'un ton presque badin, "Avez-vous déjà votre Marque Sombre?" 

Le regarder fixement fut tout ce que Severus put faire. Quand il eut suffisamment regagné ses esprits, il souffla plus que dit " Ma Marque… mais comment sauriez-vous …"

" Vous n'êtes pas le seul hôte de ce château à qui je rende visite sans égard pour un code plus formel de tenue, " répondit laconiquement le baron.

" Professeur Lestrange… il l'a, n'est-ce pas? A quoi ressemble-t-elle? Que fait-elle?"

Le fantôme secoua la tête, les sourcils levés si haut qu'ils formaient presque un A. "M. Rogue, cette explosion puérile de curiosité ne convient pas à vos presque quinze ans."

" Je…euh, désolé, baron. C'est juste que j'y pensais avant sous la douche et…eh bien, me demandais…" 

" Ce qui prouve logiquement que vous n'avez pas encore la vôtre, " commenta sèchement le baron, " j'aurais pu le voir par moi-même, si la jeune demoiselle Esmeralda n'avait pas auparavant occupé l'endroit où elle serait. Quant au Professeur Lestrange, vous devrez lui demander vous-même, jeune ami. Ce n'est pas ma place de vous le dire et je dois admettre que j'en sais assez peu sur le sujet sauf la forme et la couleur. La première vous pouvez deviner et la dernière n'a aucune importance.---Assisterez-vous au Bal de Halloween ?"

Le baron était inhabituellement versatile ce soir, du moins en ce qui concernait la suite logique, pensa Severus. "Oui, monsieur, Professeur Lestrange m'a plus ou moins ordonné d'y aller. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il est maintenant mon tuteur aussi bien que mon Directeur de Maison, de telle sorte que j'avais peu de choix sur la question."

" Oh mais il a absolument raison de vous y faire participer, " dit le fantôme " Les Bals sont toujours de grandes occasions pour…eh bien, pour beaucoup de choses. Des révélations surtout, de toutes sortes. Il n'y a pas de meilleure occasion pour observer les motifs complexes de la tapisserie des vies humaines se tisser. Les gens sont détendus et si cela ne semblait pas si prosaïque, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont sous quelque sortilège. La musique est une sorte puissante de magie, M. Rogue plus puissante que la plupart des choses qui vous sont enseignées ici, mais vous en ferez certainement l'expérience par vous-même tôt ou tard. Je vous souhaite un agréable dîner."

Et avec ces mots, il flotta à travers la porte du couloir.

~~~~*~~~~

" Severus tu as seulement quinze ans, pour l'amour du ciel! Tu pourras porter du noir quand tu en auras quatre-vingt !"

Ils étaient dans le magasin de Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard, un étalage de robes de soirée de toutes les couleurs du spectre devant eux, observés avec inquiétude par le commerçant. St. Jean Lestrange était assez exasperé, car Severus refusait avec entêtement de regarder autre chose que des robes noires.

" Mais je porte du noir et blanc tout le temps !" répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

" Ce qui était exactement ce que je disais, " dit Lestrange. " Il est temps de changer, essaye celles en vert sombre." Severus secoua la tête. " Tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule. Et celles-ci, alors?" et il indiqua un ensemble magnifique de robes, leur velours d'un profond bordeaux .

" Je ne suis pas un maudit Gryffondor, maintenant non?"

Lestrange soupira. " D'accord. Mais tu pourrais essayer ce bleu marine. Regarde juste la texture, c'est merveilleux."

" Si vous pensez que ce bleu marine est si merveilleux " dit Severus maintenant presque aussi exaspéré que son professeur et tuteur, " je pourrais tout aussi bien prendre les noires. Elles seront un peu moins merveilleuses, mais je me sentirai beaucoup plus à l'aise. Laissez le Directeur ajouter la couleur au paysage. De plus, daigneriez-vous révéler quelle couleur vous porterez?"

" Noir, bien sûr, mais c'est pour la dignité. Je ne suis plus un élève, après tout."

" Ah !" s'exclama Severus en pointant son index vers Lestrange, " Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas être digne?"

Le professeur lui sourit. " D'accord, d'accord. Va pour noir. Second tour---laquelle? Et fait cela rapidement, nous devrions être à la maison à temps pour dîner.---Il y a des miroirs dans cette pièce, Severus et me tirer la langue n'est pas seulement puéril, cela coûte cinq points à Serpentard."

Le commerçant renifla distinctement et reçut un regard malveillant de Severus. " Et bien, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Eliminez tout ce qui a des lacets, des bouffes, des ornements et quelque autre frivolité superflue qu'il puisse y avoir. Je veux quelque chose de simple.---Et qui ne scintille pas!" ajouta-t-il avec véhémence, si bien que le commerçant laissa tomber la robe qu'il tenait comme si c'était un morceau de métal incandescent.

Finalement, ils se décidèrent pour un ensemble très chic fait de velour noir, tombant en plis délicieux et lourds malgré la légèreté de la matière. Severus adorait le toucher du tissu. Cela ressemblait un peu à Esmeralda, quand elle était encore un très petit chaton, pas la belle petite dame d'environ cinq mois qu'elle était maintenant. 

" D'où te viennent ces deux traits importants de caractère? L'entêtement et le style, je veux dire, juste au cas où tu te le sois demandé. Du côté Rogue ou de celui Alighieri ?" demanda Lestrange sur leur chemin du retour au château.

" Quelle question délicate. Et bien, pas vraiment délicate. Du moins en ce qui concerne être entêté. C'est certainement quelque chose que je tiens de mon père. Et pour le style… je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que vous voulez dire par là."

" Oh, tu viens de choisir l'ensemble le plus élégant de robes de soirée qu'ils avaient " dit Lestrange d'un ton léger " Si ce n'est pas le sens du style, que je ne sais pas ce que ce serait."

" Vous voulez dire les plus chères " dit Severus avec culpabilité.

Lestrange s'arrêta brusquement et lui lança un regard presque furieux. " Quand je dis élégant je veux dire élégant. Et si les robes les plus élégantes sont les moins chères, cela n'a aucune importance, de même que cela n'a absolument aucun intérêt s'il s'agit des plus chères. Tu as un instinct pour choisir le meilleur, Severus, alors garde-le, sois-en fier, et si tu ne peux pas te le permettre maintenant, fais en sorte que tu puisses te le permettre plus tard."

Severus lui lança un regard dubitatif. " Si vous le dites, Monsieur…"

" Je le dis et tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que je dis." 

~~~~*~~~~

Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que le soir du bal de Halloween soit normal, mais quiconque monta ou descendit les escaliers du Hall d'entrée hoqueta d'émerveillement devant la vue inhabituelle : Non seulement il était décoré d'une multitude de citrouilles évidées et éclairées de l'intérieur qui flottaient dans l'air, depuis deux mètres dix au-dessus du sol jusqu'aux profondeurs---ou hauteurs--- mystérieuses du plafond voûté, et bien sûr il y avait aussi les chauves-souris vivantes habituelles qui faisaient une étrange sorte de slalom entre les sphères oranges, éventant les flammes à l'intérieur qui vascillaient et créaient une imitation fantôme de leurs expressions de visage. Il y avait aussi les tables. Aussi ordinaires que puissent être des tables, les voir dans le Hall d'entrée était complètement inhabituel. De petites tables rectangulaires pour quatre personnes, chacune ayant une citrouille miniature pour seule source de lumière, ce qui donnait aux assiettes dorées, aux verres à pied et aux couverts un éclat encore plus doux que celui qu'ils avaient habituellement. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes, et le décor à l'intérieur était le même. Assez de petites tables pour asseoir la population de Poudlard tout entière . Pas de bougies flottantes ce soir, seulement l'éclat sinistre des citrouilles, rendant cet éclat vacillant mais stable qui faisait ressembler toute cette scène à une peinture du grandiose sorcier Rembrandt. Opulence et chaleur et, oui, certainement, sensualité.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, tout le monde allait déjà par couples sauf Stuart, qui localisa immédiatement Lily Evans qui l'attendait, alla droit à elle et lui fit un galant baise-main. Il s'était avéré que Severus n'était pas le seul à préférer le noir---en fait, tous les mâles le portaient, même si avec de différents effets. Owen, qui s'était fait pousser une moustache pendant environ les deux derniers mois, faisait au moins cinq ans plus vieux que son âge et, peut-être aussi suite à son expression contrariée car il était en compagnie de Heather, avait positivement l'air menaçant. Nott rappelait le Manoir Malfoy à Severus --- un énorme bloc irrégulier et massif. Stuart avait cédé à la mode et pas vraiment à son avantage, car ses robes de soirée d'un tartan noir un peu scintillant avaient un motif qui faisait ressembler la chose entière à une énorme nappe funèbre. Lucius---eh bien, Lucius portait une création très semblable aux propres robes de soirée de Severus, velours noir, sobre et élégant. Un esprit poétique aurait pensé qu'ils ressemblaient à des anges déchus. L'ange de la douleur et l'ange de la mort. Argent froid et noir impitoyable, grands, jeunes, et pourtant plus vieux que l'univers. Barty Croupton était simplement le Barty insipide de nouveau, bien que sous plus proche inspection, son visage semblât moins posé qu'à l'habitude---il était visiblement tendu et énervé.

Les filles ajoutaient de la couleur à cette masse de noir, bien qu'elles aient eu assez bon goût dans leurs choix chromatiques, pensa Severus, car il s'était certainement attendu à pire. En fait il semblait presque que pour une fois elles aient eu le bon sens de mettre leurs différences de côté et pour parvenir à un accord commun, autrement elles n'auraient pas eu l'air d'un arrangement de fleurs soigneusement composé par un fleuriste particulièrement adroit. Tabitha était simplement saisissante---Salomé avant qu'elle ne commence sa danse voluptueuse pour son satyre de beau-père, vêtue de soie d'un bourgogne sombre qui adhérait à ses bras et à sa poitrine puis ondulait librement autour de son corps, en plis si opulents que les fentes aux côtés permettaient seulement très rarement un coup d'oeil terriblement tentant à ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient entortillés en ce qui ressemblait à des serpents noirs brillants au sommet de sa tête. Quand ils s'étaient d'abord rencontrés dans la salle commune, Lucius avait fait une remarque obscène comme quoi le sexe améliorait son apparence, ce qui, aussi impertinent que ce soit, était aussi indéniablement vrai. Observant Mathilda dans des robes d'un mauve pâle, Severus fut incapable de s'empêcher de penser à Yelena Malfoy dont la beauté avait inspiré cette couleur de vie au lieu d'être modérée par elle---seulement dans le cas de Mathilda, il y n'y avait pas grand chose à modérer. Elle aurait l'air mortellement ennuyeuse dans quelque couleur ou coupe qu'elle choisisse. Sibylle portait un bleu de minuit. Severus supprima à peine un gloussement, car son oeil mental se représentait une scène dans le dortoir des filles où toutes les filles protestaient à l'unisson contre les teintes aqueuses habituelles de bleu et vert, car cela allait détruire l'impression de groupe. Si une telle scène avait eu lieu, il aurait aimé être présent. Heather avait opté pour des robes de soirée faites d'un matériau bizarrement métallique, de couleur vieil or, qui serait allé à la perfection à une fille moins grande et bien bâtie. Elle avait encore plus l'air une walkyrie qui serait allée à un dîner de fête en oubliant son essentiel casque à ailes et sa lance. Sa coiffure, néanmoins, rachetait le manque du casque. Pas étonnant que McNair ait l'air mécontent. Mais au moins la couleur était en harmonie avec les autres. 

Et Clarissa, sa main droite reposant légèrement sur son avant-bras gauche… Clarissa était la surprise du soir. Une vision. Une épiphanie. Une apparition vêtue d'un velours gris argenté, encore plus léger que le tissus des robes de Severus, fluide et---ce qui rendait l'effet si frappant---avec des reliefs couleur pêche. Il bougeait avec chaque mouvement de son corps toujours angulaire, mais adoucissait les angles et révélait les courbes qu'il y avait. Une unique pierre de lune, pendant à une chaîne d'argent presque invisible, faisait sembler sa peau encore plus diaphane qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une autre nymphe lunaire, peut-être pas aussi belle que Yelena Malfoy mais certainement plus tangible. Severus était à la fois attiré et effrayé par cette pensée mais essayait de rester calme.

L'arrangement de toutes ces petites tables avait sûrement été une idée de Dumbledore, pensa-t-il, quelque chose pour encourager les relations entre Maisons, car il était pratiquement impossible de rester isolé des autres---le faire aurait demandé une connaissance à l'avance et une préparation stratégique. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils réussirent à rester avec leurs propres camarades de Maison en ce qui concernait les seules tables, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter que des Gryffindors occupassent la table voisine. Ce qui n'était pas si mauvais malgré tout, car Lucius et Severus guidèrent en un accord tacite leurs partenaires vers une table dans le voisinage de celle occupée par Black et Lupin. Ce dernier était en companie de Lynda Farnon, leur camarade, dont Severus avait toujours pensé qu'elle était la fille Gryffondor typique, l'incarnation femelle de la sorcière forte-mais-soumise-par-les-mâles-impitoyables, pour qui la seule possibilité d'exceller avait été de devenir un ornement bavardant, de sorte que ses camarades de maison mâles pouvaient la regarder de haut avec satisfaction, car elle était encore une autre femelle sans-cervelle, mais aussi qu'ils pouvaient la montrer alentour comme quelque sorte de trophée. Black avait avec succès porté son choix sur une Serdaigle de septième année, dont Severus ne se rappelait pas le nom, mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder du côté de leur table---bien sûr que leur placement avait été arrangé de façon stratégique. Lucius faisait complètement face à Black, tandis que Tabitha et Severus, assis en face l'un de l'autre lui offraient une vue de leurs profils. On avait demandé poliment mais irréfutablement à Clarissa de se sacrifier et de tourner le dos aux Gryffindors. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger beaucoup, car elle préférait à l'évidence regarder Severus de toute façon.

Le dîner était aussi intéressant du point de vue culinaire: Il suffisait de tapoter une assiette avec sa baguette et de prononcer le nom du plat désiré. Celui-ci prenait environ une minute à apparaître mais la nourriture aurait valu la peine d'être attendue même dix minutes. 

" Je jure que je te tuerai si tu commandes de la purée de pommes de terre, " dit Lucius en souriant à Severus, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

" Il a le droit de manger ce qu'il veut!" dit Clarissa de manière défensive.

" N'importe quoi à part de la purée de pommes de terre. Canard à _l'orange **!_"

Tabitha ricana . " Quelle allusion subtile à tes ascendants français, Lucius. Et bien, c'est une bonne opportunité de toute façon. Couscous à l'agneau! Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis une éternité ."

" Bien sûr que non, " Répondit Lucius encore souriant, " mais c'est de ta faute si tu as préféré baiser en France, qu'apprécier les régals que la cuisine l'Arabe offre au palais."

Le regard de Tabitha fut suffisant pour faire reculer même Malfoy. "C'est Egyptien et je ne me donnerai pas même la peine de corriger la seconde insinuation, " siffla-t-elle.

Laissant les deux autres à leurs chamailleries, Clarissa se tourna vers Severus. " Alors, as-tu déjà décidé?" il secoua la tête. "As-tu déjà essayé une _Fondue Bourguignonne_**? Non? C'est plus amusant de la manger _à deux_** de toute façon, alors aimerais-tu essayer? Crois-moi, c'est vraiment bon."

" O.K. " dit Severus, s'adaptant silencieusement à l'idée de rester affamé et de devoir aller visiter les cuisines plus tard.

Mais quand le pot d'huile bouillante apparut sur la table, accompagné par une variété de viande crue coupée en petits morceaux, de légumes, de sauces et de cubes de pomme de terre, son intérêt fut éveillé et il dut convenir que cela avait été une bonne idée.

" J'ai pensé que cela plairait à un faiseur de potions comme toi, " sourit Clarissa, pendant qu'elle transperçait soigneusement un morceau de boeuf, une pomme de terre et une carotte de la longue fourchette à deux branches. " J'en ai mangé plusieurs fois quand j'ai passé mes vacances d'été en France avec mon frère et mes parents, et cela m'a toujours fasciné. Il est plus agréable d'en manger avec toi, cependant."

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour faire un commentaire sarcastique, pensa Severus. Il n'attendit cependant pas que cette hypothèse soit justifiée, mais donna un coup de pied bien-visé, prophylactique à sa cheville gauche. Malfoy ferma brusquement la bouche et feignit d'étudier le collier de Tabitha. Puis il se dédia, moitié à son canard à l'air délicieux, et moitié à la tâche ardue de flirter avec Black, tandis que Tabitha fit un très bon travail de grignoter délicatement les os de ses côtelettes d'agneau d'une manière qui fit se demander à Severus si la table des Gryffondors allait se soulever de quelques centimètres---l'apparence de Black, cependant, donnait l'impression que ce soit une possibilité très réaliste. 

Quand le dîner fut fini, Dumbledore, qui était assis à une table un peu plus grande au centre de la grande salle avec les quatre Directeurs de Maisons, se leva et tappa trois fois dans ses mains. Les tables disparurent, et un geste du directeur invita les élèves à reculer vers les murs. Deux claquements de plus et un podium apparut à l'endroit normalement occupé par la Grande Table. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois jeunes sorciers en robes rouges s'avancèrent sur la scène de fortune, tirèrent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à refaire la décoration de la salle d'une manière un peu différente de ce qu'elle avait été avant. Les citrouilles et chauves-souris furent remplacées par des bougies rouges et noires, les murs de pierre simple furent soudain couverts par des centaines de salamandres et, au milieu des acclamations enthousiastes du public, trois Brahmas du Bengale--- la plus petite espèce de dragons connus, faisant seulement sept centimètres cinquante du museau à la queue, extrèmement rares et connus pour leurs talents de cracheurs de feu--- arrivèrent en filant dans l'air et atterrirent sur la scène. 

" Dumbledore a fait venir les 'Hell's Bells' !" dit Lucius, totalement émerveillé. "Wow! Qui aurait cru que le vieux dingue puisse avoir des idées aussi brillantes ! Allez viens, Tabitha, allons danser!"

Severus et Clarissa se regardèrent . " Est-ce que tu---" dirent-ils à l'unisson, et ensuite tous les deux secouèrent la tête négativement en même temps.

" Je déteste danser, " chuchota Clarissa, " et je suis heureuse que---"

" Moi aussi. Allons plutôt nous promener, il commence à faire très chaud ici."

Ils avaient déjà atteint la porte d'entrée quand le groupe commença à jouer la première chanson, et Severus fut éternellement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à rester là-dedans, car s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait vraiment , c'était une combinaison de chaleur et de bruit fort. Dehors, il faisait froid, et il vit Clarissa frissonner . 

" Aimerais-tu emprunter mes robes de soirée ?" suggéra-t-il, moins pour cause de chevalerie que parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner aux quartiers de Serpentard pour aller chercher son manteau pour elle.

Elle le regarda seulement avec le plus petit des sourires et hocha la tête. " Mais n'auras-tu pas froid ?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il avait déjà enlevé le vêtement de dessus ses épaules.

" Non et même alors cela ne me dérangerait pas. Si on me donne le choix, je préfère avoir froid qu'avoir chaud."

Ils se promenèrent lentement le long de la pente herbeuse en direction du lac. Cela rappela à Severus la nuit quelque mois auparavant où il avait suivi Lupin et Madame Pomfresh jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Et bien, pensa-t-il, il devrait attendre un peu plus longtemps---l'humiliation de Black allait avoir lieu en janvier, si tout se passait bien et peu après cela, il pourrait porter le second coup. 

" Tu n'as pas un peu de pain avec un peu de chance ?" La voix de Clarissa le ramena dans le présent.

"Du pain? N'es-tu pas encore calée par le dîner?"

"Non, " dit-elle et lui fit un autre de ses sourires---ils n'étaient pas éblouissant comme ceux de Mme Malfoy, mais très doux, pensa-t-il " Dis que je suis gamine, mais j'ai un certain plaisir à nourrir le Calamar géant." 

Il était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi elle ne conjurait pas simplement un morceau de pain mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Les sortilèges n'étaient pas son fort, et il ne voulait pas manquer de courtoisie. " Conjuration ou Appel?" demanda-t-il en tirant sa baguette.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, considérant les possibilités. " Conjuration, " dit-elle finalement. 

Il se concentra, murmura le sortilège et lui passa le petit pain qui était apparu de nulle part. " Voilà. Ne dort-il pas maintenant?" 

" Peut-être. Mais quand tu jettes le premier morceau, il se réveille, ce glouton. Attends et regarde."

Après cinq autres minutes, ils arrivèrent au lac et Severus conjura une couverture pour s'asseoir. Il aurait pu en faire de même avant, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'une couverture ou une houppelande épaisse aurait réchauffé Clarissa mieux que ses robes de soirée mais d'une manière ou d'une autre cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Lui avoir prêté son propre vêtement semblait plus approprié. Plus courtois d'une certaine manière. Ils s'assirent, et Clarissa rompit un morceau de pain, pour le jeter à l'eau. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit, puis il y eut une ondulation de petites vagues et un tentacule apparut, s'empara paresseusement du pain et disparut de nouveau. Ils se regardèrent et rirent.

" Tu vois?" dit-elle, " je t'avais dit qu'il était glouton."

" Comment peux-tu être si sûre que c'est un 'il'?"

" Parce qu'il est si glouton. Il me rappelle un peu Cedric."

Ils s'assirent en silence de nouveau, prenant chacun à son tour des morceaux de pain pour les précipiter dans les eaux noires. Severus dut conjurer un second petit pain puis un troisième.

" Tu as raison, " dit-il, " nous devrions même l'appeler Cedric, je crois."

Quand il tira sa baguette pour faire apparaître un quatrième petit pain, Clarissa secoua la tête et toucha brièvement son bras. " Non, " chuchota-t-elle " Restons simplement assis un peu."

La tranquillité était incroyable, maintenant que les eaux s'étaient calmées de nouveau. De temps en temps ils entendaient le bruit de quelque animal venant de la direction de la Forêt interdite, mais quand il cessait, le silence semblait avoir augmenté-l'absence de son étant rendue encore plus manifeste par sa présence occasionnelle. 

Clarissa bougea sur la couverture, se rapprochant un peu de lui, et Severus sentit de la panique s'élever en lui. Dieux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules ou, Merlin lui vienne en aide, l'embrasse? Autant qu'il apprécie sa compagnie, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Il envoya une prière silencieuse à qui que ce soit qui écoute de la dissuader de telles intentions, car si elle faisait quelque mouvement dans cette direction, il devrait sauter sur ses pieds et décamper. Cela la blesserait, et ce probablement beaucoup, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire. Pas maintenant et peut-être jamais. Mais elle n'essaya pas d'établir de contact corporel. Comme ils étaient assis maintenant, il y avait peut-être deux centimètres entre leurs bras et cuisses, si bien qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs chaleurs respectives mais elle ne fit pas même le moindre mouvement pour réduire cette distance à rien.

Quand elle parla, sa voix était rauque et si basse qu'il la comprenait à peine. " Je suis désolée, " dit-elle.

Il tourna la tête et vit des larmes sur ses joues. Devrait-il lui demander pourquoi elle pleurait? Non, décida-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le remarque. " Désolée? Pourquoi?"

Cela lui prit un moment pour répondre. " Parce que je suis une stupide vache. Parce que je… j'ai levé des attentes que je ne peux pas remplir. Nous devrions nous embrasser maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Ou du moins nous asseoir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et je pensais… je pensais vraiment que je pouv…" maintenant elle pleurait vraiment il n'y avait aucune raison de l'ignorer. 

" Eh bien…" dit Severus pensivement, cherchant un peu ses mots, " D'abord je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un codex ou quelque chose de ce genre qui établisse des règles pour… eh bien, pour tout cela, " termina-t-il un peu maladroitement. " et ensuite je ne suis pas assez stupide ou vaniteux pour m'attendre à ce que les filles échangent leurs grand-mères contre un seul baiser de Severus Rogue. Alors ne te tracasse pas-"

" Ce n'est pas cela, espèce de stupide bâtard!" dit-elle et elle renifla, essuyant furieusement ses yeux.

" Tu as certainement le truc pour faire des compliments gentils, " répondit-il et il fouilla ses poches de pantalon à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Heureusement, il avait pensé à en prendre un propre, qu'il lui tendait maintenant. " Alors qu'est ce que c'est, juste au cas où tu veuilles l'expliquer?"

Clarissa se moucha. " Ne pourrais-tu pas être aussi agréable que tu l'étais avant?"

" J'essayerai de mon mieux " dit sèchement Severus. " Non, garde-le, je ne crois pas vraiment vouloir le ravoir comme cela." Et bien, au moins il l'avait fait glousser. " Maintenant dis-le moi si tu le veux vraiment, " dit-il en ramenant ses genoux pour les serrer et posant son menton dessus.

Le silence fut long et seulement interrompu par un petit sanglot de temps en temps. Puis elle dit, d'une très petite voix " Je ne crois pas pouvoir te le dire, même si j'aimerais le faire. Peut-être une autre fois. Mais tu dois me croire quand je dis que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, seulement avec moi-même. Vraiment."

Autant qu'il ait redouté qu'elle puisse vouloir l'embrasser, il avait été blessé quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le voulait pas, ou ne le pouvait pas. Ainsi ses mots le firent se sentir un peu mieux. " Ne …euh, n'aimes-tu pas les garçons?"

Ceci obtint un reniflement de sa part. "Non, idiot. J'aime les garçons, et particulièrement toi. Mais je… Non. Je ne peux pas. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Me pardonnes-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, soudain anxieuse, et elle se tourna pour le regarder.

Severus sourit et hocha la tête. " Oui, je crois. Comme tu l'as dit, peut-être une autre fois. C'est suffisant, de toute façon."

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et se retourna pour regarder vers un point au-delà du lac. Severus tira sa baguette et jeta silencieusement un sortilège de chauffage sur eux. 

**en français dans le texte


	28. Chapitre28

  
Chapitre 28 

Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace, assis là , écoutant le silence et appréciant leur solitude partagée. C'était différent, pensa Severus, très différent de toute autre sorte d'être ensemble dont il ait déjà fait l'expérience. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de mots, du moins pas maintenant… Pas qu'ils se comprennent sans mots---non seulement une telle idée serait extrêmement cliché, il n'était simplement pas vrai que les gens puissent se comprendre sans mots. Il était déjà assez difficile de communiquer avec des mots, alors sans… C'était plutôt comme s'ils se reposaient dans la même oasis, trop fatigués pour parler, étant simplement, existant simplement, chacun d'entre eux reconnaissant que l'autre ne veuille ni ne demande rien. D'une certaine manière, c'était une sorte de paix. Passagère et éphémère. Fragile, parce que uniquement protégée par un dôme de silence qui pouvait se briser en mille morceaux à chaque seconde. Paix en suspens appréciée à chaque seconde, le plaisir mêlé à l'inquiétude que maintenant, à l'instant suivant, cela pourrait être totalement fini, le dôme brisé par un seul bruit fort… 

Et, inévitablement le bruit explosa à travers le mur bien trop fin. Deux voix, une masculine, l'autre féminine. Severus et Clarissa se regardèrent.

" Tabitha?" fit-elle des lèvres et il hocha la tête. 

Silencieusement, ils se levèrent, Severus fit disparaître la couverture et ils se faufilèrent dans la direction de laquelle venait le bruit, faisant attention de rester dans l'ombre des arbres.

" T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle ce soir?"

Cela n'était pas la voix de Lestrange, mais celle de Black. Peut-être suite au silence précédent ou peut-être seulement suite au fait que malgré tout ils n'avaient que quinze ans et ne pouvaient simplement pas résister à la tentation---et dans le cas de Severus, c'était aussi l'intérêt pour le projet Black ---ils ne purent pas résister à la tentation et se souriant follement l'un l'autre, se rapprochèrent un peu.

" Si tu le répètes encore, ce serait la cinquième fois, " répondit Tabitha de sa meilleure voix de Je-Suis-La-Reine-De-La-Séduction-Ronronnante.

"Oh, vraiment? Cela confirme seulement que tu m'as complètement fait perdre la tête," fut la réponse--- pas originale, et ce de manière répugnante, selon l'opinion de Severus.

Manifestement Tabitha pensait de même, car elle dit d'un ton taquin " Est-ce une si grosse perte, étant donné que tu es un Gryffondor?"

Clarissa pressa rapidement sa main droite sur sa bouche, pour étouffer une crise de gloussements. 

" As-tu décidé d'être particulièrement charmante ce soir Tabitha?" demanda Black, " et n'oublie pas que là où il y a une tête, il y a aussi une bouche. Pas de tête, pas de bisous."

" Et est-ce que cela serait une si grande perte?" à l'évidence elle voulait vraiment le provoquer. D'autant mieux pour eux, pensa Severus, du moins si Lucius réussissait quelque chose de semblable, autrement elle aurait trop d'avance.

" Je ne suis pas assez prétentieux pour répondre avec un oui, " dit Black, sa voix maintenant un peu plus basse.

Severus fit signe à Clarissa de se faufiler un peu plus près. " mais tu pourrais essayer, juste au cas où tu veuilles vraiment le savoir."

" J'ai peur que tu t'y prennes à l'envers, Black." La voix de Tabitha était considérablement plus fraîche maintenant. " Je ne suis jamais celle qui demande, je suis celle à qui _on demande_ et les gens ne sont habituellement même pas sur leurs pieds mais sur leurs genoux."

" Oh vraiment?" répondit Black, " Et bien je ne suis pas simplement n'importe qui, si bien que je ne demanderai pas mais prendrai simplement ce que je veux."

La Lune---qui avait été pleine quatre jours auparavant---ne s'était pas encore levée, et le ciel était un peu nuageux, de sorte qu'ils ne voyaient pratiquement rien. Mais après quelques secondes la voix de Tabitha retentit de nouveau à travers l'obscurité.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" 

Ensuite il y eut un fort bruit de choc et le bruissement d'un manteau, suivi par le froissement doux du tissu sur l'herbe, s'affaiblissant progressivement. Clarissa et Severus se regardèrent, encore souriant, puis hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le château, mais ils le firent avec un large détour, pour que Black ne les remarque pas. Quand ils furent assez loin de l'endroit où le Gryffondor malchanceux gisait dans l'herbe, ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le lac, prétendant qu'ils venaient de sortir du château. 

"Dieux, je suis content d'être finalement sortie de là " dit Clarissa en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi naturelle que possible.

" Oui il faisait simplement un peu trop chaud à l'intérieur. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade jusqu'au lac?"

"Bonne idée. Ne devrions-nous pas allumer nos baguettes?"

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, faisant attention de se déplacer en direction de Black, pendant que Clarissa bavardait nonchalament au sujet des tenues et coiffures des autres filles. "…et nous avons toutes dit à Heather de transfigurer les siennes dans une couleur un peu plus flatteuse, mais a-t-elle entendu raison? Je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre comment quelqu'un peut être si obtus. Elle pensait vraiment ---Eeeeh!"

Son hurlement avait été très convaincant.

" Quoi ?" demanda Severus, feignant d'être moitié contrarié, moitié préoccupé.

"Il y a quelque chose par terre! Regarde! Là!"

Deux éclats de faible lumière venant de baguettes glissèrent par-dessus la silhouette immobile de Sirius Black.

" C'est… Black?" s'exclama Severus. " Il doit être complètement ivre.---Hé, Black!" appela-t-il en tirant Clarissa avec lui pour aller regarder.

" Il ne répond pas! Severus, penses-tu qu'il est…malade? Comment pourrait-il être ivre? Il n'y avait rien que de la bièraubeurre et il faut en ingérer plusieurs litres pour être aussi bourré."

Elle était vraiment une actrice impressionnante, pensa Severus. " Mmh, " dit-il, " je suppose que tu as raison." pendant ce temps, ils avaient atteint le corps immobile qui les regardait d'en bas avec un regard furieux mais sans cligner des yeux. Severus commença à rire, quelque chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire depuis assez longtemps maintenant. " Regarde, Clarissa!" s'étrangla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, " Il n'est pas malade! Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sortilège de ligotage. Ou peut-être a-t-il réussi à faire cela tout seul!---Black, espèce de crétin!" dit-il en s'adressant au Gryffondor, poussant son bras de la pointe de sa chaussure, " T'es-tu pétrifié toi-même? Ou quelqu'un a-t-il jeté sortilège de ligotage sur toi? Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter une telle punition? T'es-tu bagarré?"

" Peut-être qu'il rudoyait une fille, " commenta Clarissa, s'accroupissant pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. " Bla-ack!" psalmodia-t-elle, " Est-ce que tu harcelais une fille? Et que tu as finalement trouvé ton maître? Etre raide peut être une bonne chose, mais c'est un peu trop, n'est-ce pas?" 

" N'aie pas l'esprit si salace, Clarissa. En parlant de sale--- crois-tu qu'il pourrait vouloir un bain?"

"Oh, oui!" s'exclama Clarissa en applaudissant " Et peut-être qu'il devrait aussi un peu refroidir ses ardeurs!"

" Tu as entendu la dame, Black? La dame pense que tu as besoin d'un bain pour faire partir cette puanteur de Gryffondor de toi et que quelque refroidissement ne serait pas mal non plus. Seulement je crois qu'une simple douche froide serait un traitement bien trop doux, hein Clarissa?"

" Bien sûr!" répondit -elle en hochant la tête avec véhémence. " Mais d'un autre côté j'apprécie assez nourrir le Calamar Géant."

" Ne crois-tu pas que cette pauvre créature serait écoeurée? Bien que cela vaille un essai. Alors viens, Blackie-Boy, _Mobilicorpus_!"

Clarissa émit un autre hurlement, véritable cette fois, quand une voix retentit hors de l'obscurité " Severus, Clarissa, est-ce vous?"

"Lucius? Dieux, tu m'as effrayé. Ne refais plus jamais cela si tu tiens à la couleur de tes cheveux! Que fais-tu ici de toute façon? Je croyais que tu dansais avec Tabitha?"

Maintenant Lucius était à portée de la lumière de leur baguette. Tournant le dos à Black, il leur fit un petit clin d'oeil et répondit " Non, en fait je la cherchais. Elle est allée se repoudrer le nez ou quoique ce que ce soit d' autre que vous faites, vous les filles, et comme elle n'est pas revenue ---Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela?" demanda-t-il en montrant la forme sombre de Black qui flottait à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

" Cela, " répondit Severus, " est Sirius Black. Pas de sa bonne humeur habituelle, si je puis dire. Il allait prendre un bain dans le lac."

Avec un autre clin d'oeil, Lucius dit , "Non, Severus ! Laisse-le tranquille!"

" Et pourquoi devrais-je le laisser tranquille?"

" Parce que je te dis de le faire, Rogue, cela devrait être une raison suffisante."

" Vraiment? Depuis quand es-tu devenu notre Directeur de Maison?"

" Libère-le, Rogue et va te faire foutre!" et avec un mouvement exagéré, pour qu'il soit sûr que Black puisse le voir, il tira sa baguette.

" D'accord, d'accord!" dit Severus avec humeur " garde-le pour toi. Viens, Clarissa, partons!"

Et ils partirent, retournant vers le château.

" Que diable cela était-il censé être?" demanda Clarissa. 

" Top secret, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu le verras très bientôt, néanmoins, aie simplement un peu de patience."

Elle lui lança un regard offusqué. "Et bien, alors, " dit-elle d'un ton bourru " Si tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir me le dire… mais je ne suis pas obligée d'apprécier cela, non?"

"Non. Mais comme je l'ai dit, sois patiente. Après Noël, tu verras de toute façon."

~~~~*~~~~

Clarissa, la potion Imperius, Black---Severus ne pouvait certainement pas se plaindre de s'ennuyer. Tous plus fascinant les uns que les autres et chacun de manière différente. Clarissa deviendrait en fin de compte une amie, sa première amie réelle--- en dehors d'Esmeralda, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais trop pensé à elle, mais après le bal de Halloween, son esprit gravitait vers elle assez souvent. En partie parce qu'il l'aimait bien, mais alors il y avait aussi son comportement étrange, ses larmes et ce…et bien, par manque d'une meilleure expression, il devait appeler cela un secret. Quoi que ce soit qui l'ait empêchée de vouloir ou de faire plus que de simplement être assise à côté de lui, en silence et sans le toucher. Autant qu'il puisse l'essayer, il n'arrivait pas à penser à une réponse possible pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Bien sûr il lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse être dans une situation semblable à la sienne, mais si cette supposition démente était ne serait-ce que proche de la vérité, il était certainement préférable d'attendre qu'elle ait décidé de lui en parler. 

Black était une affaire tout à fait différente. C'était de l'amusement pur, car cela voulait dire réunions secrètes avec Lucius et Tabitha dans une salle de classe inutilisée à quelque distance du repaire du serpent, se faufiler dehors au plus profond de la nuit pour planifier la séduction double de Black. La mise en scène parfaite de Halloween favorisait grandement leurs plans, tant en fait, qu'il serait difficile de maintenir pile le bon niveau de tension jusqu'à après les vacances de Noël. Tabitha, qui depuis son quinzième anniversaire avait passé plus de nuits dans les appartements de Lestrange que dans le dortoir des filles, avait eu besoin de beaucoup de persuasion pour continuer, car maintenant il était assez certain qu'elle deviendrait Mme. Lestrange après avoir reçu son diplôme, et elle pensait que c'était en-dessous de sa dignité que de participer plus longtemps à leur complot. En fait, Lucius avait eu le culot de non seulement la persuader mais aussi de la faire chanter en menaçant d'informer anonymement Lestrange du baiser au lac. Quand il avait parlé à Severus de cette manœuvre plus que déloyale avec un calme total et plein de satisfaction suffisante, Severus s'était silencieusement demandé si même Salazar Serpentard aurait pu être un manipulateur plus impitoyable. Cependant, l'intrigue continuait, et ce d'une manière très satisfaisante.

La potion en revanche… il y avait si peu de livres à la bibliothèque---Lestrange avait expliqué ce manque de manière convaincante par le fait que les pensines étaient parmi les artefacts magiques les plus anciens, leur tradition remontant bien au-delà de l'époque du grand Merlin, quand une assez petite quantité de connaissance avait été confiée au support instable et facile à détruire du parchemin. Non seulement l'énoncé des sortilèges et charmes mais également les secrets de l'artisanat, comme la fabrication des baguettes ou comme dans leur cas, la fabrication et la mécanique des pensines avaient été transmis directement, des lèvres des mourants à l'oreille impatiente de leurs héritiers. Le premier livre que Severus avait trouvé avait en fait été l'un des travaux les plus récents sur la chose. Et la poignée de textes qu'il avait réussis à déterrer contenait toujours des phrases comme … "Mettez vos pensées dans la cuvette et…"

Severus était furieux et déçu, et mit en mots cette émotion quand il entra dans les appartements de Lestrange pour une autre leçon de soutien, dont la plus grande partie avait été consacrée à discuter de ce qu'il avait lu jusqu'ici.

"Bonsoir, monsieur, "dit-il d'un ton bourru en fermant la porte et traversant la pièce jusqu'au bureau de Lestrange, sur lequel il jeta sa dernière découverte, complètement inutile. 

Le professeur ne rendit pas sa salutation, et Severus détacha son regard haineux du livre pour le regarder. Il était debout près de la cheminée, les bras croisés et avait un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. 

"Y-a-t-il… euh, y-a-t-il un problème, Monsieur?"

" Je dirais certainement que oui " répondit Lestrange. " Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui Severus?"

" C'est le jour où j'ai terminé le dernier des maudits livres que j'aie pu trouver dans la bibliothèque, et je peux lire l'Anglais du Moyen Age sans dictionnaire maintenant, ce qui bien sûr est une compétence extrêmement utile, " répondit Severus avec dédain. " et, pour dire vrai, je suis malade de rencontrer la même phrase stupide encore et encore. 'Mettez vos pensées dans la cuvette'---honnêtement si n'importe qui avait jamais assez de malchance pour me dire cela en face, je crois que je lui jetterais un-"

" Bien sûr " l'interrompit Lestrange, " Je comprends certainement tes sentiments quelque peu…euh, véhéments en ce qui concerne ta recherche. Mais je le répète, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui?" 

"Mercredi, monsieur, " répondit Severus, se demandant si son professeur était devenu fou sans raison apparente.

" Mercredi le….?"

" Le quoi? Que voulez-vous dire monsieur? J'ai peur de ne pas tout à fait vous suivre."

Lestrange soupira. " La réponse exacte aurait été Mercredi 13 novembre. Ton anniversaire, homme jeune. Ton quinzième anniversaire. Cela te rappelle-t-il quelque chose?"

" Ce…euh, oui, monsieur. Oui, je suppose que oui, " répondit-il d'un air penaud, rougissant et se sentant très stupide.

"Et bien, c'est un soulagement, " dit sarcastiquement Lestrange. " car autrement je n'aurais absolument eu aucune idée de quoi faire avec tes cadeaux."

Il alla à son bureau pour sonner l'elfe de Maison, qui semblait avoir reçu des instructions précédemment, car quand il apparut, il portait déjà un plateau sur lequel, à côté d'une bouteille de champagne, avec son seau à glace, ses flûtes et un plat de canapés à l'air délicieux, il y avait aussi deux paquets, un petit et un assez grand, enveloppés dans du papier d'un vert sombre et orné d'arcs argentés.

Severus resta debout là, enraciné sur place, et ayant vraiment perdu ses mots. Quand Lestrange ouvrit la bouteille, le fort 'plop' fut suffisant pour lui faire au moins fermer la bouche, qu'il s'aperçut , à son grand embarras, avoir laissée ouverte depuis environ une minute. Lestrange remplit les flûtes et contourna la table vers sa pupille qui avait l'air encore frappé.

Quand le verre d'un froid glacé fut pressé entre ses doigts, Severus retrouva finalement sa parole. "Monsieur, je-" 

" A ta santé, Severus, " l'interrompit Lestrange, " Puisses-tu vivre longtemps et devenir un sorcier aussi grand que ce que tu promets d'être!"

Leurs verres tintèrent ensemble et ils prirent en même temps leur première gorgée. De peur qu'il puisse ressembler à sa mère s'il laissait vraiment échapper tous les mots qui montaient en bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui, il dit seulement " Merci, monsieur. Pour tout."

Lestrange hocha simplement la tête, lui tapota l'épaule, et fit léviter le plateau jusqu'à la petite table près de la cheminée. "J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas le gâteau d'anniversaire---" Severus secoua la tête assez vigoureusement ---"Je suis content de le voir. En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu manger de sucreries qui vaillent la peine d'être mentionnées. Et en outre, manger des sucreries en buvant du champagne est l'une des habitudes italiennes les plus dégoûtantes---" 

Severus acquiesça sinistrement. " Ce l'est. Mais ils boivent du vin doux pétillant, pas quelque chose d'aussi bon que cela."

" Ah, oui, " dit Lestrange, avec une expression rêveuse sur son visage, bougeant un peu dans son siège de telle sorte qu'il puisse croiser les jambes plus confortablement. Il leva son verre dans la lumière du lustre. " Ceci vient de nos vignobles français. Et 1958 était certainement une année de grand cru, même si lors de ta remise de diplôme, il devrait être encore meilleur. Préfères-tu ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant ou plus tard?"

" Je préfèrerais le faire maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Lequel en premier, le grand ou le petit?"

"Ils ne sont liés d'aucune manière. Alors tu peux choisir librement."

Severus considéra son choix pendant quelques instants, puis il agrippa le plus gros qui, comme il le remarquait maintenant, était aussi assez lourd. " Je suis un peu désordonné en ce qui concerne l'ouverture de cadeaux, " dit-il en s'excusant.

" Certainement. C'est la moitié de l'amusement, " répondit Lestrange en prenant un canapé.

Alors il arracha le papier avec délectation. "Des Runes Anciennes!" s'exclama-t-il, " C'est… c'est vâchement brillant…, désolé, monsieur, je voulais dire que c'est merveilleux! Comment saviez-vous que---"

" Oh je l'ai compris " dit nonchalamment Lestrange, " Avec ta soif de connaissance et le fait que les Runes Antiques ne sont pas enseignées ici à Poudlard, du moins, pas encore … alors j'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser."

Severus hocha la tête avec ferveur. " Certainement. Merci!" et il agrippa le petit paquet.

" Ceci n'est pas vraiment pour toi, " dit Lestrange en fourrant un autre canapé dans sa bouche, " Mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout de même."

Pas pour lui? Mais pour qui était-ce alors? Et bien, il y avait seulement un moyen de le découvrir. Une petite boîte apparut quand il eut déchiré l'emballage. Il l'ouvrit. " Un… bracelet?" dit avec un coup d'oeil dubitatif vers Lestrange.

Le professeur s'étrangla presque avec son champagne. " Bien sûr que non. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas exactement pour toi. Bien que ce soit pour quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup---"

Severus sentit son visage devenir chaud. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide? "Oh, mais elle aura l'air merveilleuse! Merci, monsieur, je … je ne sais vraiment pas que dire. Pensez-vous… je veux dire, serait-il possible que j'aille la chercher, simplement pour… j'aimerais voir comment cela lui va."

" Certainement. Va simplement la chercher."

Severus courut le long du couloir vers les quartiers de Serpentard et de retour vers le bureau de Lestrange en moins de cinq minutes. " Nous voilà, monsieur, " haleta-t-il quand il entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Prudemment, il sortit le bijou de sa boite. C'était un ruban, tissé du meilleur fil d'or imaginable, si bien qu'il était complètement flexible, presque comme un morceau de tissu, bien qu'il ait été fait de métal. C'était aussi large que l'index de Severus et enchâssé d'émeraudes à une distance de moins d'un centimètre les unes des autres. Il ouvrit l'attache et pendant quelques secondes, le laissa pendre de sa main, admirant simplement sa beauté.

" C'est… presque trop beau, monsieur, " dit-il " et je sais que je ne devrais pas l'accepter-"

" Etant donné que, techniquement tu n'es pas celui qui doit ou non l'accepter… demandons à la dame jeune. L'acceptes-tu?"

Elle était assise sur le siège que Severus occupait précédemment, et leva les yeux vers Lestrange " Miaou ."dit-elle.

" Je crois que nous pouvons prendre cela comme un oui. Maintenant mets-le autour de son cou et fais-nous voir de quoi elle a l'air."

La fourrure d'un noir de jais d'Esmeralda était l'arrière-plan idéal pour le collier---en fait il semblait briller encore plus en contraste avec le noir de velours. " Elle à l'air de la reine des chats, ne trouvez-vous pas, Monsieur?"

Lestrange hocha la tête et expliqua le sortilège qui permettrait seulement à Severus de le détacher, si bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger que le collier soit volé. Il leur versa un second verre de champagne et ils s'assirent de nouveau, Esmeralda sur les genoux de Severus, apparemment consciente d'être un chat admirablement paré maintenant, car elle se tenait d'une manière très royale. 

Severus la caressa pensivement sous le menton et dit alors " Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question?" devant le hochement de tête de Lestrange, il continua " Je me demandais… depuis les attaques des vacances d'été, Lord Voldemort semble un peu moins actif. Du moins, de ce que j'ai vu---ou plutôt de ce que je n'ai pas vu dans la Gazette des Sorciers… ce que je voulais dire était : Les choses vont-elles comme elles sont planifiées ou y a-t-il des difficultés quelconques?"

" En fait, il n'y a pas eu d'activités majeures depuis l'été dernier " répondit Lestrange, regardant fixement les flammes, " parce que Lord Voldemort n'est pas même en Angleterre. Il est parti, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, en Albanie, afin d'exécuter une série de rituels pour augmenter sa force. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il reviendra---" maintenant il tourna la tête pour regarder Severus --- " plus puissant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Tout se passe sans accroc. Cela répond-il à ta question?" Severus acquiesça et lui fit un sourire bref. " Très bien, parce que maintenant c'est mon tour de te demander quelque chose à ton sujet: Que fais-tu à Noel?"

" Je… je ne sais pas, monsieur, j'avais supposé qu'il m'était permis de rester ici…" Severus sentit son estomac se serrer douloureusement---Lestrange n'allait pas l'envoyer en Italie, n'est-ce pas?

Son professeur et tuteur pencha légèrement la tête de côté et le regarda pensivement. " Je ne te harcèlerai pas de questions, " dit-il finalement " mais il semble que quand la conversation se tourne vers les vacances, tu deviens un peu nauséeux. Cependant ce que je voulais savoir était si tu préférais rester ici à Poudlard ou si tu préférais m'accompagner."

Severus mit quelques instants à calmer ses battements de cœur et sa respiration---le choc avait été considérable. Puis il comprit soudain ce que Lestrange venait de lui offrir. " Avec vous, monsieur? Vous voulez dire…"

" Je veux dire dans la maison de mes ancêtres. C'est au Pays de Galles, dans le Montgomeryshire, pour être exact, près du village de Llandinam. Un peu perdu dans les montagnes, mais très beau. Mon père vit là mais à Noël, mon frère vient toujours de France avec son épouse et---oh, mais tu connais Narcissa! T'entendais-tu bien avec elle lors de ton séjour chez les Malfoys?" 

" Oui, mais monsieur, c'est un rassemblement de famille. Je ne veux pas être importun et-"

Lestrange le fit taire d'un geste. " Si c'est ta seule réserve, nous sommes d'accord. Tu viens avec moi à Monrepos**. C'est le français pour 'mon endroit de repos, '" ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Severus.

"Oh. Je… je vois. Mais, monsieur, que dois-je dire aux autres? Personne ne connaît l'histoire entière sur ma mère et le fait que vous êtes mon tuteur. Autant que je veuille partir avec vous, je ne veux vraiment pas que qui que ce soit apprenne la vérité derrière tout ceci. Et si les Malfoys viennent en visite, ou si Narcissa en parle à Lucius?"

"Bon argument. Mais très facile à résoudre vraiment. Je dirai simplement à Julius la prochaine fois que je le verrais que cela fait partie des projets que Lord Voldemort a pour toi. Ce qui est quelque chose contre quoi il est difficile de protester, n'est-ce pas?"

~~~~*~~~~

Tabitha et Severus attendaient Lucius à leur endroit de réunion habituel. On était deux jours avant les vacances de Noël et ils avaient mis le glaçage sur leur gâteau favori, c'est-à-dire le projet Séduire-Sirius-Black. La première partie s'était passée sans un seul accroc. Pendant le dernier cours de potions avant la pause de deux semaines, un petit accident avait été si subtilement arrangé que même les Gryffondors constamment suspicieux n'avaient pas pu le rattacher à leurs ennemis principaux. Cela leur avait coûté beaucoup de répétitions jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à effectuer leur manoeuvre en classe mais l'effet en avait certainement valu la peine.

Le rôle de Tabitha avait été essentiel mais relativement facile : Premièrement, elle avait demandé à Lestrange, qui était si entiché d'elle qu'il se serait volontiers renvoyé pour lui offrir son travail, de l'apparier avec Black pour le reste du trimestre. Etant donné que la recommandation de Dumbledore concernant les liens entre maisons était encore valide, ceci n'avait causé aucun soupçon, et à l'évidence ses arguments avaient été assez convaincants pour que leur Directeur de Maison accède à sa demande et qu'il croie que tout cela était dans l'intérêt d'une blague et pas parce qu'elle avait finalement succombé au charme irrésistible de Black. Deuxièmement et encore plus important, elle avait lu les plans de leçons de son amant pour déterminer le moment idéal pour exécuter leur plan---toutes les potions ne convenaient pas à leurs buts et ils devaient choisir soigneusement.

La potion _de Subaqueus_ d'aujourd'hui avait été une bénédiction de ce point de vue. Le processus de préparation était long et compliqué, et si à une certaine étape la succession des ingredients était sujette à même la moindre variation, le contenu du chaudron enflerait comme une énorme bulle de chewing-gum, attacherait à la figure du pauvre malheureux qui aurait commis l'erreur, et le laisserait avec très jolie tête de perche, qui surtout durerait assez longtemps. Toutes ces horreurs étaient décrites avec un soin très détaillé dans le livre de potions que Severus avait emprunté à la bibliothèque---leurs manuels ne rapportaient bien sûr pas ces subtilités, probablement de peur que les élèves puissent avoir exactement la sorte d'idée étrange que le trio avait décidée de mettre en action.

Comme toujours Lestrange avait fait la partie théorique en premier en expliquant la manière de préparer la potion et ses effets, elle permettait de respirer sous l'eau pendant jusqu'à cinq heures si elle était prise en quantité suffisante. Puis il avait signalé que la recette devait être suivie extrêmement scrupuleusement, et il ordonna finalement à ses élèves de commencer à la préparer. Sachant que ses meilleurs élèves étaient appariés avec les plus maladroits---Severus devait travailler avec Peter Pettigrow et Lucius avec Frank Londubat--- il s'était senti libre de dédier son attention à ceux ayant des compétences moyennes comme Lupin et Reynolds ou Clarissa et Lynda Farnon.

Pendant les trente premières minutes, tout avait très bien fonctionné. Les chaudrons bouillonnaient paisiblement, Lestrange surveillait les groupes les plus enclins aux accidents comme un oiseau de proie, et la pièce avait été tranquille et ruisselante de concentration. Alors, tout juste quand la préparation demandait un maximum d'attention, Tabitha laissa tomber le bol de porcelaine qu'elle venait tout juste de vider dans le chaudron. Black devait remuer le contenu cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et ainsi ne pouvait pas l'aider à ramasser les éclats. Elle se mit sur ses genoux, attrapa les morceaux et se coupa exprès à l'index droit. Quand elle se releva en fouillant dans ses poches pour trouver un mouchoir qu'elle avait commodément oublié, Black avait fini de tourner la potion et se tournait vers elle, en demandant si elle avait besoin d'aide. Les yeux largement ouverts, elle tendit la main de manière impuissante et bien sûr le chevaleresque Black commença immédiatement à fouiller dans ses poches. C'était le signal pour que Severus lui demande en sifflant s'il ne préférait pas sucer le sang, considérant la manière dont il avait l'habitude de regarder cette fille. 

Leur échange chuchoté mais échauffé fournit assez de temps pour que Lucius joue la partie la plus difficile du plan. Sa baguette était cachée dans sa manche gauche si bien que, quand il croisait les bras d'exactement la bonne manière---et c'était l'étape qui avait demandé autant de répétitions---elle était pointée exactement sur les ingrédients alignés sur l'établi de Sirius et Tabitha. Un sortilège murmuré plus tard, les deux ingrédients suivants avaient échangé leur place. Severus, qui avait surveillé l'échange, fit un petit signe de tête à Tabitha, arrêta de harceler Black et, avec un haussement d'épaules arrogant, se retourna vers son chaudron et celui de Pettigrow. Tabitha regarda sa montre, rappela à Black qu'il était temps de passer à l'ingrédient suivant et alla voir Lestrange pour se faire mettre une potion réparatrice sur la petite blessure de son doigt. Pendant ce temps, Black agrippa le bol avec l'ingredient suivant---qui, bien sûr, aurait dû être celui d'après ---et le tint au dessus du chaudron, prêt à verser. Ce qui était le signal pour que Lucius mette sa main gauche près du feu et la tire en arrière si violemement qu'il pousse le bras de Black tenant le bol. 

Certain que rien de sérieux ne s'était produit, car après tout la Branchiflore avait été ajoutée seulement une ou deux secondes trop tôt--- seulement ce n'était pas de la Branchiflore, mais de la peau déchiquetée de requin Clubber---Black se pencha au-dessus du chaudron pour déterminer si tout allait bien. 

~~~~*~~~~

Savourant la mémoire d'un Black se relevant, couvert d'une potion d'un vert visqueux et avec air aussi surpris qu'une perche puisse avoir, Severus gloussa. " Je trouve qu'il a l'air plus agréable en tant que poisson qu'en tant qu'humain, pas toi?"chuchota-t-il à Tabitha, qui hocha la tête.

" A condition qu'il soit humain en premier lieu oui, " répondit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Lucius entra dans la pièce. L'expression de suffisance supérieure sur son visage leur dit que la toute dernière étape de leur plan avait fonctionné aussi bien que les précédentes.

" Qu'a-t-il dit?" chuchotèrent à l'unisson Severus et Tabitha.

"Et bien, " dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, " S'il n'y avait pas eu là aussi d'autres patients, j'ose dire qu'il m'aurait baisé là et à l'instant."

" Alors tu as présenté tes excuses?"

" Oui bien sûr. C'était comme cela que c'était prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je doive dire que cela était vraiment mieux d'y aller avant dîner, car la plus grande part de l'effet était déjà parti. Alors, je suis resté debout là, feignant d'être un peu maladroit et de me sentir très coupable, et je me suis excusé de l'avoir poussé. A propos Severus, pourrais-tu enlever le sortilège _d'Arsus_ maintenant? Cela fait vraiment mal."

" Lucius, le martyr de l'alibi parfait, " sourit Severus " _Finite Incantatem_. Aussi bien que neuf."

" En effet. Il était incroyablement embarrassé car il avait encore quelques écailles sur son front et autour des oreilles mais il a accepté mon excuse très gracieusement, me disant que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas de ma faute mais de la sienne, car il avait inexplicablement mélangé les ingrédients et aurait versé la peau de requin Clubber dans le chaudron de toute manière."

" Nous sommes des génies, n'est-ce pas?" dit Tabitha, oubliant complètement sa dignité.

" Oui. Car il n'a soupçonné aucun de nous pendant un seul instant. Eh bien, et alors il a dit que si vraiment je sentais un tel besoin de lui donner le choix de rétribution, il pourrait sûrement penser à quelque chose."

" Comme c' est incroyablement original, "commenta Sverus avec un ricanement.

"Incroyablement, oui, réprimer ma grande envie de rire était peut-être la partie la plus difficile de tout ce plan. Eh bien, c'est tout, plus ou moins. J'ai essayé de mon mieux de rougir et lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux attendre jusqu'à après Noël, car nous allons tous partir après demain. Alors, si Tabitha joue son rôle de façon convaincante quand nous arriverons à King's Cross, il aura hâte que les vacances de Noël se terminent."

" Je _jouerai_ de manière suffisamment convaincante_,_ tu ferais mieux d'en être sûr!" dit Tabitha d'un ton rogue et elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. " Eh bien, vous venez ou pas?" demanda-t-elle impatiemment, étant revenue complètement au mode Cléopâtre.

Se souriant l'un l'autre et secouant la tête, Lucius et Severus la suivirent vers la grande salle pour un dîner de célébration, dont la vraie nature était seulement connue d'eux trois. 

**en français dans le texte


	29. Chapitre29

Chapitre 29 

Peut-être était-ce inévitable, dû à l'espace plutôt limité dans lequel sa vie se dépliait, se passant plus ou moins sans accrocs, comme une petite rivière entre des rives bien définies ne changeant jamais, pensa Severus en faisant son sac pour les vacances de Noël. Peut-être il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter l'impression que sa vie n'était rien qu'une série interminable de déjà vu. Tout le monde percevait-il sa vie de cette façon, se demandait-il. Ou ne remarquaient-ils simplement pas combien tout se répétait, par séquences interminables, dont les débuts étaient identiques et se développant seulement très rarement en quelque chose de différent? Ce qui rendait toute cette expérience encore plus bizarre, car vous étiez apaisés en un sens faux de sécurité par les répétitions. Vous croyiez pouvoir trouver votre chemin dans le paysage de la vie, car c'était toujours le même chemin---seulement quand vous pensiez que vous pourriez tout aussi bien marcher sans regarder chaque pas, parce que vous connaissiez tous les tours et détours de la rue qui serpentait, chaque pierre et chaque buisson alors tout changeait soudainement. Et vous trébuchiez et tombiez, quelquefois au rire de ceux qui voyaient votre maladresse et quelquefois seul, car le chemin que vous aviez pris n'appartenait qu'à vous seul.

Et peut-être, se dit-il avec fureur, lançant ses affaires dans le sac, peut-être qu'il pensait trop à ces choses. Il était élève à Poudlard, et ainsi il n'était pas vraiment surprenant que tous ses jours se passent approximativement de la même façon, que les débuts de vacances se ressemblent et qu'après elles prennent un cours un peu différent. Aucune nécessité de faire grossir une souris jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille d'un éléphant. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour les deux prochaines semaines. Et il avait le gros avantage de pouvoir le faire sans être dérangé, car tous les autres étaient déjà partis le jour d'avant. Pour eux, il restait à Poudlard comme il l'avait fait l'année dernière. En réalité, lui et Lestrange partiraient pour Monrepos peu avant le déjeuner---aujourd'hui était après tout seulement le 22 décembre et ainsi commencer les vacances un jour plus tard ne faisait pas de grand mal mais aidait à éviter des tas de questions ennuyeuses.

Quand il sentit un courant d'air frais, Severus pensa que le baron sanglant était venu lui rendre visite de nouveau---un autre déjà vu, pensa-t-il sinistrement---mais c'était seulement le hibou de Lucius, laissant tomber une lettre sur son lit et le regardant avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

" Et que penses-tu exactement que je puisse te donner, hein?" dit-il à l'oiseau, " Nous sommes dans un dortoir ici, loin de toute chose comestible. Et je ne vais pas faire une incursion aux cuisines pour toi."

Le hibou émit un petit hululement, et il se rappela qu'Esmeralda n'avait pas dévoré le contenu entier de son bol au petit déjeuner--- chose peu surprenante, car les quantités de nourriture que les Elfes de Maisons mettaient à sa disposition auraient été suffisantes pour apaiser la faim d'un tigre de taille moyenne. Alors il fit léviter le plat encore à moitié plein jusque sur sa table de nuit, à la grande satisfaction évidente de l'oiseau. Ignorant le regard offensé d'Esmeralda, car elle n'avait aucun penchant pour la charité ou le partage de la nourriture, il s'assit sur son lit et déroula la lettre de Lucius.

__

Severus, espèce de bâtard chanceux

__

J'ai appris que tu devais passer tes vacances chez les Lestranges. Félicitations--- on s'y verra un de ces jours, car je devrai rencontrer ma fiancée (aucune nécessité de te dire de garder tes mains loin d'elle, n'est-ce pas?)

__

De toute façon, je voulais simplement t'informer que tout s'était très bien passé avec Black. Tabitha a fait un super travail, en allant aux toilettes trois fois et en jetant des coups d'oeil ardents au Gryff dans le compartiment à côté du nôtre. La troisième fois, Black l'a bien suivie et elle lui a dit de rester après que les autres aient quitté le train. Ce qu'il a fait et quand je suis retourné chercher mon manteau que j'avais 'oublié 'dans le casier à bagages, il sortait tout juste de notre compartiment, ayant l'air suffisant et souriant. Jusqu'à quel point peut on devenir idiot? Mais je suppose que c'est inutile de poser cette question en ce qui concerne les Gryffs.

__

Bien que je doive dire qu'il est plus rusé que je ne le pensais---seulement il joue entre nos mains, mais comment pourrait-il le savoir? Quand elle s'est excusée d'avoir été si dure à Halloween, mettant plus ou moins le blâme sur moi et mes avances insistantes, il lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, parce qu'il allait avoir un moyen très efficace de faire taire toute tentative de ma part. Je te laisses trois essais pour deviner ce que cela veut dire---ce bâtard veut me baiser en premier et puis utiliser cela contre moi. Et bien, nous n'en viendrons pas à cela. Il a avalé l'appât et c'est ce qui est important.

__

Je suis déjà mort d'ennui et ainsi, aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler, j'attends avec impatience notre visite à Monrepos, même si cela signifie que je devrai passer du temps de qualité avec toi.

Lucius

Severus lança la lettre dans la cheminée avec un sourire et regarda le parchemin se tordre, se noircir et tomber finalement en cendres. Alors ils avaient vraiment réussi leur coup. Black était entouré de corde et leur faisait manifestement la faveur de s'empêtrer encore plus avant par ses tentatives maladroites de tisser une intrigue. Bien fait pour lui---s'il n'avait pas compris que les Serpentards n'étaient pas facilement battus à leurs propres jeux, il devrait l'apprendre de la manière difficile.

~~~~*~~~~

Si Severus n'avait pas vu les diverses photos de la mère de St. Jean Lestrange, il n'aurait jamais cru que lui et Sinclair Lestrange puissent être des frères. Quelle différence, pensa-t-il, regardant discrètement de l'un à l'autre quand ils se furent rassemblé autour de la table du dîner le premier soir de son séjour à Monrepos. Ils étaient un groupe de six---Sinclair Lestrange avec son épouse Héloïse et sa fille Narcissa, son professeur et lui-même et Samuel Lestrange, l'ennemi principal d'Alastor Maugrey. Comme l'Auror enragé, il était dans le début de sa cinquantaine et au moins pour Severus, le choix de mari de la défunte Mme Lestrange semblait tout à fait logique. En dehors de tout l'argent et du statut social et de tout cela, Samuel Lestrange était simplement plus beau et beaucoup mieux élevé que Maugrey. Sans avoir la belle apparence grecque classique de son fils cadet---que ce dernier avait hérité de sa grand-mère paternelle, comme un examen plus approfondi des portraits et photos l'avait dit à l'œil investigateur de Severus---il était tout de même beau et certainement mieux que son rival aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, dont l'idée d'amusement semblait d'être de rudoyer des premières années infortunées jusqu'à leur donner des crises de terreur.

Son autre fils Sinclair, cependant, était le portrait craché de sa mère. Yeux bleus---eh bien, ceux-là étaient un trait commun chez tous les membres de la famille---une tignasse de boucles brunes légèrement indisciplinées, un sourire de garçon et une adoration non voilée pour sa belle épouse. Cela le résumait pratiquement. 'Inoffensif' était le mot qui venait immédiatement à l'esprit de Severus. Et à l'évidence aussi à celui de son frère car il y avait manifestement un courant léger de mépris passant entre les deux hommes ; mépris mutuel, rien de violent cependant. Dédain bienveillant. Le sentiment de supériorité que l'inventeur et le propriétaire _d'Aéroroutes Francomagiques_ avait envers son frère cadet, qui pouvait être un maître de potions doué mais n'était après tout rien de plus de qu'un professeur; et l'opprobre un homme qui, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, désirait changer la destinée d'un pays entier, élevé contre la simple puissance économique. Leur choix d'épouses---ou dans le cas de Saint Jean Lestrange, future épouse---était un argument sur ce point. Heloïse Lestrange était une épouse trophée. Belle à la perfection, manières irréprochables, jamais un mot trop, toujours un pas derrière son époux. Il l'adorait, cela était évident mais Severus doutait beaucoup qu'il y ait de l'amour entre eux et encore moins de la passion. Bien sûr ils avaient un enfant, parce que vous _deviez _simplement avoir un enfant dans cette classe de la société, car les possibilités de l'envoyer dans des écoles coûteuses et de le couvrir de cadeaux de prix étaient simplement trop séduisantes pour être perdues. Mais l'amour… Si peu que Severus lui-même en sâche à ce sujet particulier, il était sûr que l'on pouvait répondre à cette question par la négative.

Tabitha d'un autre côté était aux ambitions de son maintenant-amant et futur-époux ce qu'une lentille brûlante était aux rayons du soleil. Elle pouvait avoir seulement quinze ans mais il était déjà tout à fait clair qu'elle deviendrait la force impérieuse principale de sa vie. Aucun doute à ce sujet. Severus se souvenait assez bien de ses vacances d'été dans la propriété des Malfoys pour se rappeler vivement comment les trois filles avaient réagi à Voldemort: Narcissa avait été tout de suite effrayée, Clarissa impressionnée et Tabitha avait passé plusieurs jours à jauger silencieusement le sorcier sombre. S'il allait admettre des femmes dans ses rangs et il n'y avait aucune raison d'en douter, Severus était assez sûr qu'elle serait l'une des premières à se porter volontaire.

Mais en tout et pour tout, c'était un agréable rassemblement de famille. Ils étaient assis à une grande table, bien que pas trop pompeuse, à manger et bavarder et appréciant manifestement la compagnie les uns des autres. Ce qui était, en soi-même, une expérience assez nouvelle pour Severus. En dehors des plaisanteries plus ou moins amicales à la table des Serpentards, les repas avec plus de deux convives avaient toujours été une affaire gênante, sinon pénible. Le simple souvenir des repas avec la partie italienne de sa famille le faisait grimacer, à la fois à cause des voix et de ce qu'ils disaient. Au Manoir Malfoy, les choses avaient certainement été plus agréables, bien qu'il y ait toujours eu l'autorité de Julius Malfoy planant sur la table, empêchant les autres de parler librement ---si Lucius, l'arrogant, le nonchalant Lucius était intimidé, comment pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qui que ce soit d'autre puisse bavarder heureusement? 

Au moins superficiellement, les choses semblaient être différentes à Monrepos. Samuel Lestrange était impressionnant mais pas despotique, son fils Sinclair était assez poli pour ne pas usurper la conversation du soir en ne faisant que se vanter au sujet de ses affaires et Professeur Lestrange, autant que sa vie soit dévouée à l'école et à l'enseignement, n'avait manifestement aucun souhait d'en faire un sujet de conversation. En ce qui concernait ses autres activités, Severus avait l'impression distincte que dans cette maison, son tuteur était le seul partisan de Lord Voldemort. Il fit une note mentale de le lui demander si une occasion convenable se présentait. Tout de suite, cependant, il était beaucoup plus intéressant de regarder et d'écouter, de saisir les regards furtifs et les messes basses apparemment insignifiants, afin d'avoir l'image entière de cette famille heureusement unie. Il avait deux semaines à sa disposition mais il serait beaucoup plus agréable s'il réussissait à résoudre les subtilités dès que possible pour ainsi devenir capable d'écouter plus que simplement la coquille extérieure de la conversation. Sinon autre chose, Serpentard l'avait aidé à cultiver ce don, dont il avait reçu une quantité assez abondante par nature.

Ainsi, avant que la Veillée de Noël n'arrive, Severus était assez sûr de comment se passaient les choses dans la famille de Lestrange : Samuel avait des sentiments plutôt ambigus envers ses deux fils. Ceci transpirait moins quand il leur parlait directement que quand il les regardait, croyant ne pas être observé. Utilisant le peu de connaissance qu'il avait---et tout cela avait été fourni par le professeur lui-même---Severus avait trouvé relativement facile d'assembler les morceaux. Sinclair était le fils aîné, ce qui dans une vieille famille de sangs-purs était un fait absolument non négligeable, avait fait une carrière splendide, augmentée par la richesse et le prestige des Lestranges et surtout il avait un enfant. Et pourtant le vieux M. Lestrange ne semblait pas complètement satisfait par les divers accomplissements de son rejeton. Severus considérait ceci comme entièrement compréhensible, car s'il avait eu deux fils comme ceci, il aurait aussi eu en plus haute estime le plus brillant des deux---dans ce cas St Jean. S'il n'y avait pas eu la mort de sa mère en lui donnant la naissance, qui semblait peser lourdement sur la liaison entre le père et le fils. Le premier traitait ce dernier avec une bienveillance et une affection parfaite, mais de temps en temps ses yeux reposaient sur son fils cadet non pas avec haine mais avec une expression de regret profond. Probablement, rêvassa Severus, qu'il n'aurait rien désiré plus que la possibilité de transférer d'une manière ou d'une autre la personnalité de St. Jean dans le corps de Sinclair. Alors il aurait eu une raison parfaite d'aimer inconditionnellement l'un et de mépriser impitoyablement l'autre, pour la culpabilité double d'avoir apporté la mort de sa mère et d'être plus roublard que brillant.

En outre, Severus avait un soupçon que Samuel Lestrange se sentait assez attiré par sa belle-fille. Si c'était parce qu'elle était une femme attrayante ou à cause d'un souhait secret de montrer plus avant l'insuffisance de son fils aîné en volant son épouse et impliquant ainsi qu'il ne manquait pas seulement d'éclat en ce qui concernait la magie, Severus était incapable de le déterminer. Mais il avait saisi les vagues de tension persistant entre la blonde Héloïse et son beau-père plus d'une fois et était sûr qu'elles n'étaient aucunement dues à de la sympathie ou une simple préférence. Pour dire vrai, il aurait été déçu, si les Lestranges s'étaient avérés n'être rien de plus qu'une petite famille idyllique, célébrant Noël en parfaite harmonie. C'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ceci.

Narcissa, cependant, s'était avérée être une assez grande surprise. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient été quatre pendant ces vacances d'été au Manoir Malfoy ou peut-être parce qu'il avait été si absorbé à explorer son propre moi, il l'avait considérée comme plutôt inintéressante et arrogante. Quand elle s'était avérée être un tel as en métamorphose il avait admiré cette compétence particulière, mais cela n'avait rien fait pour changer son opinion sur elle qu'elle était une oie gâtée et snob de pensionnat. Et timide par-dessus le marché. Elle était timide, il n'y avait aucun moyen de réfuter cela mais elle n'était ni arrogante ni snob et si ses parents l'avaient pratiquement bourrée de cadeaux chers comme une dinde de Noël cela n'était guère de sa faute. Dans l'état des choses, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble ---étant du même âge et les seuls jeunes de la maison, cela semblait tout à fait naturel mais cela aurait pu être aussi quelque sorte de torture inévitable. Cela ne l'était pas néanmoins, et le seul défaut véritable que Severus puisse trouver chez elle, bien qu'il se soit réprimandé à ce sujet, était qu'Esmeralda l'adorait et que le sentiment était mutuel. Il n'aimait pas du tout cela mais quand ils s'asseyaient dans la bibliothèque ensemble et qu'Esmeralda arrivait d'un air fanfaron dans la pièce et après un regard considérateur allant de l'un à l'autre, quand elle choisissait les genoux Narcissa plus de quatre fois sur cinq, ses sentiments approchaient la jalousie. Mais, comme tout le monde qui aime vraiment, il plaçait le bonheur de sa dame aux yeux verts au-dessus des railleries insistantes du monstre aux yeux verts et ainsi tous les trois s'entendaient très bien.

Le lendemain de Noel, les Malfoys vinrent en visite, et Severus eut encore une autre occasion d'admirer la beauté de la mère de Lucius. Encore plus quand ce dernier et Narcissa furent laissés seuls à parler entre eux dans un des salons et que le reste du groupe, incluant Severus, se rassembla dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être, pensa Severus, que sa tête allait éclater dans un avenir très proche. Il avait pris cette vilaine habitude de tourner et retourner des choses dans sa tête, lors d'occasions où un être humain normal n'aurait rien trouver de spécial à quoi réfléchir. Ce qui était vraiment tourmentant, était que, par moments, deux telles suites de pensée faisaient la course dans son cerveau sur des rails parallèles, dangereusement proches l'une de l'autre et entrant presque en collision. Aujourd'hui c'était le sujet de la beauté féminine illustrée par Yelena Malfoy et Héloïse Lestrange---et à un degré un peu moindre aussi par Narcissa---qui faisait une course serrée contre ce qu'il reconnaissait tout à fait clairement comme des messages non-verbaux entre St. Jean Lestrange et Julius Malfoy. Bannissant sévèrement les réflections esthétiques de son esprit dans l'intérêt du décodage des regards et des intonations, peut-être moins attrayant mais beaucoup plus utile, Severus en vint à la conclusion que son professeur et tuteur devait vraiment être le seul mangemort et probablement le seul sympathisant à la cause de Lord Voldemort dans sa famille. Il aurait pu renoncer à suivre ce chemin particulier de réflexion néanmoins, car ses hypothèses furent prouvées d'une manière assez spectaculaire au cours de la même soirée.

Ils terminaient le plat principal d'un excellent dîner quand un hibou demanda qu'on le laisse entrer dans la maison en frappant avec insistance à une des fenêtres avec son bec. Sans même se donner la peine d'appeler un elfe de maison, M. Lestrange murmura "_ Alohomora_!", agitant négligemment sa baguette vers la fenêtre et puis "_ Aromohola_!" pour la refermer après que l'oiseau soit entré en volant, accompagné par un tourbillon de flocons de neige qui fondaient maintenant sur le tapis épais. Le hibou portait ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un journal détrempé.

" Julius, mon cher ami, " dit M. Lestrange, " il n'y avait aucune nécessité de vous faire envoyer la Gazette du Sorcier ici, vous auriez pu lire la mienne si vous le vouliez."

Malfoy secoua la tête. " Je n'ai très certainement rien fait de tel." 

"Eh bien, " répondu Lestrange " alors jetons un coup d'œil pour résoudre le mystère."

Le regard qui passa entre Malfoy Senior et St. Jean Lestrange dit clairement à Severus qu'ils savaient exactement ce que l'oiseau avait apporté. Les regards de tous les autres étaient tournés vers le chef de famille, qui avait essayé de défaire la ficelle attachant la missive à la jambe du hibou avec ses mains, mais elle était si mouillée qu'il dut la détacher au moyen d'un sortilège. 

C'était la Gazette des Sorciers mais considérablement moins épaisse qu'à l'habitude, et certainement pas aussi volumineuse que l'édition de ce matin. Une édition spéciale, peut-être. M. Lestrange déplia le journal et, après un bref regard, pâlit visiblement. Un autre contact subreptice entre le gris d'acier et le bleu céruléen. Plus prononcé cette fois, moins nerveux.

" Qu'est ce que c'est, Samuel ?" la voix claire d'Héloïse était le seul bruit dans la pièce autrement silencieuse.

" Ils ont attaqué les Potters."

Maintenant tout le monde parlait, demandant où et quand, si il y avait eu des victimes, si cela avait été _les_ Potters ou juste _des_ Potters, qui étaient les coupables--- même avec seulement neuf personnes assises autour de la table, le chaos bruyant était quand même assourdissant. Le dîner était oublié. Puis la fourchette de M. Lestrange retentit contre son verre à vin et tout le monde se tut de nouveau.

" Avec votre permission, " dit-il gravement " je vais simplement le lire à haute voix pour vous, pour répondre à vos questions."

__

NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS-HAROLD et OLYMPIA POTTER MORTS

__

ParVincent E. Callum , Londres/ Canterbury

__

Lord Voldemort et ses acolytes, qui s'étaient déclarés responsables des quatre horribles attaques précédentes qui avaient choqué la société des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, ont exécuté un autre crime odieux dirigé vers l'une de nos familles les plus importantes. Harold Potter ( biographie complète voir p.2) éminent médisorcier et inventeur du sortilège d'Oubliettes ainsi que son épouse Olympia sont morts, victimes des plans meurtriers du sorcier sombre.

Aujourd'hui, le 26 décembre les Potters appréciaient la paix et la tranquillité de leur maison de famille près de Canterbury tandis que leur fils James, brillant élève à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard---et maintenant tristement orphelin---était chez son meilleur ami Sirius Black, le fils de Gordon et Astraea Black, deux des plus éminents Aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Nous devons au jeune James Potter la seule description fiable des événements qui ont eu lieu dans la maison de ses ancêtres cet après-midi peu avant six heures.

" Je suis arrivé à la maison en portoloin pour me joindre à mes parents pour dîner, " raconta M. Potter aux journalistes et fonctionnaires du ministère rassemblés dans la petite salle de séjour confortable de la famille, " Et jusqu'à ce que j'aie ouvert la porte de devant je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel. Je l'avais à peine fermée quand quelqu'un m'a saisi par derrière, m'immobilisant. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais d'après la force et la taille de la personne j'ai conclu que c'était un homme. La voix était étrange, cependant, peut-être altérée par un sort. Une seconde personne s'est approchée de moi et a pris ma baguette. Il ou elle---je ne peux pas vraiment le dire---portait une cape noire avec le capuchon monté, des gants noirs et un masque. C'est le masque qui m'a le plus effrayé."

M. Potter a succombé ici à ses émotions. Il lui a fallu au moins cinq minutes pour se rétablir suffisamment pour parler de façon cohérente.

" C'est écoeurant, " observa Sinclair Lestrange avec sentiment, " Ces journalistes sont tous les mêmes----ils vendraient leur âme pour une bonne histoire. Bien sûr que le garçon s'est effondré, pour l'amour du ciel---quel âge a-t-il?"

" Il est dans la même année que nous, " dit Lucius en indiquant lui-même et Severus " Alors il a quinze ans. Pas étonnant qu'il soit complètement bouleversé."

Severus décida de ne pas le regarder mais de hocher gravement la tête. Un contact occulaire n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, car il avait assez envie de rire et était sûr que Lucius n'allait pas beaucoup mieux ---considérant que M. Lestrange et son fils aîné semblaient prendre toute cette affaire de manière assez personnelle, ricaner était certainement hors de question.

"Ah, mais c'est la Gazette des Sorciers, " répondit M. Lestrange à la remarque de Sinclair " Leur niveau plonge régulièrement depuis les dernières années. C'est révoltant mais c'est la seule source d'informations que nous ayions." Et il continua.

" Ces masques n'ont pas de visage, ils semblent être fait de quelque matière métallique, peut-être que c'est du Titane, ---ce reflet de bleu argenté m'y a fait penser. Ils couvrent tout le visage, presque comme une seconde peau, avec seulement deux petits trous ronds pour les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment ils parlent et respirent sous ces choses, mais les trous pour les yeux sont les seuls. Ils sont complètement sans expression quoi qu'ils disent ou fassent."

A ce moment, un médisorcier de Ste. Mangouste arriva finalement pour administrer une potion apaisante au jeune homme désespéré. (Nous nous retiendrons par respect pour les Potters, de fouiller plus avant le triste sujet des médisorciers de premiers secours et de leur lenteur souvent choquante. Mais nos lecteurs peuvent être sûrs que ce sujet sera mentionné de nouveau aussi souvent qu'il le faut pour que nos autorités comprennent le besoin immédiat d'action à moins qu'ils ne prennent sur leur conscience de mettre des vies innocentes en jeu)

M. Potter encore visiblement secoué mais capable de donner un récit précis de la tragédie sans s'effondrer de nouveau continua "Ils m'ont jeté un sortilège de ligotage et m'ont traîné dans la salle de séjour. Il y en avait d'autres là, cinq ou six, je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Et ils avaient attrapé mes parents, tous les deux, les avaient liés et baillonés et attachés à deux des chaises. Quand maman et papa les ont vu me faire entrer, ils ont lutté pour se libérer, car ils voulaient m'aider. Mais bien sûr ces hommes---

"Eh bien, " dit St. Jean Lestrange, en agitant une main écoeurée, " Je suppose que vous pouvez nous épargner les détails sanglants. Ils sont morts, et James en effet eu de la chance." 

" Je ne sais pas " commenta Mme Lestrange, " après tout ce qu'il a vu, peut-être qu'il préférerait être mort aussi."

" Ne sois pas si absurde, Héloïse!" dit Malfoy d'un ton rogue, "Etre mort n'est jamais la meilleure option. Samuel, " dit-il à son hôte, qui avait l'air de plus en plus grave, " Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant. Vous devez sûrement aller au Ministère---"

" Oui, " répondit M. Lestrange, " Je dois y aller---ce ne sera pas long avant que la presse internationale ne nous tombe dessus. Mais s'il vous plaît restez ici. Il n'y a aucune nécessité de perturber cette réunion et ma tâche ne me devient pas plus facile avec la connaissance que vous avez seulement mangé la moitié de votre dîner. Vraiment. J'insiste. Peut-être rentrerai-je même assez tôt pour vous informer de quelques détails qui n'étaient pas dans le journal."

Severus doutait beaucoup qu'il y ait des détails que Malfoy aurait besoin de recevoir de M. Lestrange. Ce qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus néanmoins, était le rôle de ce dernier dans cette affaire. Que faisait-il dans la vie? Severus ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le demander car d'une manière ou d'une autre il supposait que, les Lestranges étant approximativement aussi riches que les Malfoys, il n'avait ni besoin ni envie de travailler, tout comme le père de Lucius. De toute évidence, il en était venu à cette conclusion par analogie un peu trop précipitamment. Lestrange Senior avait une profession et à l'évidence---mais cela était impliqué par le status social de sa famille---une profession importante par dessus le marché.

Le repas continua en l'absence du chef de famille, le principal sujet de discussion étant bien sûr l'événement d'aujourd'hui. Severus remarqua que ni son tuteur ni M. Malfoy ne prenaient une part très active à la conversation, qui fut presque entièrement menée par ces dames et Sinclair Lestrange. Les deux Mangemorts semblaient préférer écouter silencieusement et jauger les réactions et les opinions des autres, ce qui était à la fois très Serpentard et très raisonnable. 

~~~~*~~~~

Comme Severus avait eu moins de deux ans quand son propre père avait été enterré il n'en avait aucun souvenir et ainsi les funérailles des Potters furent la première cérémonie de cette sorte à laquelle il assista. A cause de la célébrité et du mérite du couple décédé, l'affluence du public était énorme---la Gazette des Sorciers rapporta qu'il y avait eu trois mille personnes pressées dans le jardin de leur magnifique villa, s'entassant autour du petit site d'enterrement et essayant d'apercevoir James Potter, maintenant orphelin, et les corps de ses parents, flottant au-dessus du sol et couverts de linceuls noirs.

Deux rangées de sièges, formant un carré avec le mur du jardin, avaient été arrangées pour les personnes présentes les plus importantes, comme Dumbledore et une partie du personnel de Poudlard, les Malfoys, les Lestranges, les Bones et une autre poignée de familles vieilles et puissantes, autour de l'endroit qui allait conserver ce qui restait de Harold et Olympia Potter. Severus était assis entre Narcissa à sa gauche et Professeur Lestrange à sa droite, en face de Lucius et ses parents, qui comme tout le monde portaient des expressions solennelles et des robes de deuil, artistiquement déchirées comme le rituel le demandait. Potter était debout à côté du Ministre, faisant deux fois son âge avec ses yeux rougis. 

" Où est le reste de la famille?" chuchota Severus à Lestrange.

" Il n'en a pas. Son père était né de Moldus, et fils unique, ses parents sont morts depuis longtemps. La famille d'Olympia l'a pratiquement chassée de chez eux quand elle a décidé d'épouser quelque jeune personne inconnue d'Angleterre et autant que je sais cette rupture n'a jamais été réparée. Potter est un vrai orphelin maintenant mais je suppose que les Blacks vont s'occuper de lui. Un orphelin et un bon parti pour la jeune mademoiselle Evans, si je puis dire."

" Pas si bon, je suppose, étant donné que l'argent était plus du côté de sa mère, ne croyez-vous pas, Monsieur?"

Lestrange secoua la tête. "Non, non. Le vieux Harold Potter s'est fait énormément d'argent, crois-moi. Pas tout de manière complètement légale, mais _non olet_, comme nous le savons tous. Et je crois que je me rappelle que les grand-parents moldus de Potter n'étaient pas exactement ce que l'on appellerait des pauvres, non plus."

Ils durent interrompre cette conversation intéressante parce que le ministre demandait du silence et l'attention, après avoir jeté le sortilège de Sonorus sur lui-même. " Chers amis, " commença-t-il quand la foule se fut tue, " Le fait que vous soyez venus si nombreux accompagner Harold et Olympia Potter à leur dernière-"

Severus ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter. Si vous aviez entendu un discours, vous les aviez tous entendus, au fond. Après tout, qu'allait-il pouvoir dire? Les nécrologies n'étaient tenues ni pour l'amusement ni pour information. A bien y penser, c'était probablement les plus longs, plus ennuyeux et plus flagrants mensonges à jamais être dits en public. Non, il était bien mieux d'observer l'image de l'assemblée entière, ces centaines des personnes toutes habillées de noir, frissonnant dans le vent froid et glacé. Des centaines de visages, pâles avec des ombres bleuâtres, des cheveux clairs et sombres fouettés dans leurs yeux par les coups de vents glacés. Il était fascinant de les regarder avec des yeux un peu flous, si bien que que tout le noir et blanc devenait un motif se balançant doucement dans le vent, si futile et si vulnérable… Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était d'un gris compact, de plomb, la masse solide des nuages flottant bas et condamnant le jardin mort. En fait, c'était le décor parfait pour des funérailles, pensa-t-il. Sa sollanité était seulement très légèrement dérangée par des taches de blanc contre le ciel lourd, causées par environ vingt Aurors filant au-dessus du paysage sur leurs balais, guettant d'éventuels agresseurs.

Comme si Voldemort pouvait jamais être assez idiot pour attaquer maintenant parmi tous les moments possibles! Bien sûr il y avait le Ministre et tous les Aurors et les gros coups du ministère mais plus de la moitié de ses hommes faisait probablement partie de la foule---il aurait inévitablement souffert des pertes dramatiques s'il avait choisi cet événement pour une autre attaque. Mais peut-être, pensa Severus était-il ici quelque part parmi la foule, inconnu mais sachant, inaperçu mais les observant tous, choisissant sa prochaine victime calculant comment et quand… 

Lestrange le poussa hors de sa rêverie. Ils devaient se lever de leurs sièges pour la cérémonie. Un fonctionnaire du Ministère, que Severus reconnut comme le père de Barty Croupton, s'avança et jeta une cape à l'air très ancienne sur les épaules du Ministre. Elle n'était pas noire, mais d'un brun profond et riche, comme du chocolat et toute brodée de runes. Severus rétrécit ses yeux pour discerner les détails---après tout, le livre que Lestrange lui avait donné n'était pas resté fermé longtemps, et il avait appris beaucoup au sujet de ces signes magiques. Il ne pouvait cependant identifier que ceux qui couraient autour du col et sur le large bord du devant, car ils étaient considérablement plus gros que les autres répandus d'une manière apparemment aléatoire sur tout le vêtement. Celui qu'il voyait clairement était Mannaz, indiquant le genre humain, alternée avec Berkana, la rune du réveil. Pas très original, pensa-t-il et juste tout petit peu ironique, étant donné que l'idée de se réveiller pour quelque sorte d'après-vie qu'il y ait était un réconfort bon marché au mieux et de l'ironie cruelle au pire.

A cause de ses efforts de lecture, Severus rata les paroles du sortilège que le Ministre avait prononcées, mais maintenant il le vit lever sa baguette de nouveau et appeler "_Incinero_!" deux fois. Presque au même moment, des flammes bleues semblèrent s'échapper des deux corps pour les entourer et les changer en cendres. Pendant une seconde, Severus sentit le désir ardent de glousser car il imaginait comment Potter réagirait si une rafale particulièrement forte de vent éparpillait ses parents tout par-dessus lui et les autres personnes en deuil mais il réussit à garder un visage sérieux. Plus de sortilèges furent prononcés---à l'évidence, la possibilité qui l'avait tellement amusé avait été prise en considération, car même quand les manteaux ondulaient sauvagement avec un soudain courant d'air glacé, les cendres restaient où elles étaient. Finalement, elles furent rassemblées dans deux urnes noires, qui furent alors mises magiquement en terre. 

Avec un geste, le Ministre invita les témoins, et tout d'abord James Potter à déposer le cadeau de séparation traditionnel sur la terre apparemment intacte. Ceci était la partie intéressante de la cérémonie, en ce qui concernait le bavardage, le prestige et les niveaux sociaux. Fondamentalement, le cadeau de séparation était un petit rouleau de parchemin, à peu près aussi long que l'index d'un adulte, sur lequel les personnes en deuil avaient écrit leurs derniers adieux et salutations. Ces rouleaux n'étaient cependant pas simplement posés sur la terre nue---ou plutôt, les rouleaux n'étaient pas posés nus sur la terre: Ils étaient recouverts de petites boîtes de bois, de métal ou même de pierre précieuse. Et bien sûr c'était la valeur de la boîte qui excitait l'intérêt de tout le monde. Heureusement, seul un cadeau de séparation par famille était attendu. Famille incluant seulement les parents de sang néanmoins. Les cousins distants et leurs semblables devaient se débrouiller eux-mêmes.

James Potter fut le premier à mettre son cadeau par terre. La boîte était faite de simple onyx noir---simplicité calculée bien sûr, car comment un fils inconsolable aurait-il rassemblé la force de choisir des motifs complexes ou des matières précieuses? Le tas de boîtes montait petit à petit tandis que les personnes en deuil formaient un cortège, déposaient leurs cadeaux, serraient la main de Potter et puis se hâtaient vers la porte du jardin. 

Malgré le fait d'être parmi les premières à rendre hommage aux victimes de Voldemort, la famille Lestrange dut attendre plus de cinq minutes avant que ce soit son tour. Le petit réceptacle fait d'or et orné de pierres précieuses taillées et enchâssées dans le style Byzantin, fit son chemin de la main de Samuel Lestrange jusqu'au sommet du petit tas immobile de coffrets miniatures. Il serra les mains de Potter et murmura quelques mots, puis s'écarta pour faire place à ses fils et sa belle fille. Severus n'entendit pas ce que Lestrange dit à son élève, mais cela devait être approprié car Potter leva les yeux vers lui et réussit même un petit sourire. 

Maintenant c'était le tour de Severus. Il y avait eu une longue bataille, gentille mais féroce, entre lui et tuteur sur qui allait payer pour le cadeau. Lestrange avait clamé que c'était un de ses devoirs, alors que Severus avait soutenu que c'était trop strictement du domaine familial pour faire partie de la tâche d'un tuteur. Enfin, ils avaient consenti à partager le coût---Lestrange avait rit le dernier néanmoins, car quand le moment de payer était arrivé, il avait mis neuf dixièmes du prix sur le comptoir en expliquant calmement à son pupille que diviser ne signifiait pas automatiquement diviser en parts égales. Severus avait admis sa défaite et été très satisfait de leur choix. A la place de la forme rectangulaire habituelle, ce réceptacle était cylindrique, rappelant ainsi vaguement un rouge à lèvres fait de lourd argent superbe recouvert de lapis-lazuli. Bien que cela fasse penser Severus à Sibylle il l'aimait assez.

Prudemment il déposa l'objet au sommet des autres, se releva et prit la main de Potter. Elle était froide et tremblante. Le garçon avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer à n'importe quelle seconde et sur ce niveau Severus pouvait sympathiser. Devoir serrer la main de centaines de gens, la plus grande part desquels était venue pour le simple pur plaisir qu'ils avaient à regarder l'événement, sans même le connaître, simplement parce qu'ils avaient une forte envie de la sensation, était certainement difficile à supporter avec dignité. Peut-être, rêvassa-t-il en donnant une pression brève aux doigts moites et faisant ses condoléances d'un signe de tête, peut-être Potter perdrait-il patience après le numéro huit cent quarante-quatre et donnerait un coup de pied dans les dents de huit cent quarante-cinq.

__

~~~~*~~~~

Il n'y avait eu aucun tel coup d'éclat bien sûr, et Potter endura les quatre heures et demie entières de serrements de mains tandis que Severus et les Lestranges étaient déjà retournés à Monrepos pour se chauffer avec un opulent Thé complet.

Mais le monde des sorciers n'était absolument pas calme ou en paix---au contraire: Les émotions allaient bon train et avec bonne raison, du moins du point de vue de la majorité. L'attaque contre les McKinnons avait été épouvantable, mais cela s'était passé il y a presque un an. En outre, les coupables n'avaient pas été connus alors--- Lord Voldemort avait revendiqué cette excellente démonstration de tactique comme étant de lui plusieurs mois plus tard. Les gens avaient presque oublié la tragédie. Le massacre massif demoldus peu après Pâques avait été horrible, mais alors les Moldus n'étaient pas si haut sur la liste des priorités du sorcier britannique moyen pour causer plus qu'un écho très éphémère. La même chose était vraie pour la destruction du bateau des Moldus près d'Urquhart, et le fait que des Aurors aient été tués lors de la quatrième attaque n'offusquait pas trop. Si vous choisissiez de devenir Auror, vous choisissiez aussi un risque très élevé de mort anormale et violente. Cela faisait partie du contrat, les Aurors étaient extrêmement bien payés et n'avaient pas exactement la réputation d'agneaux sacrificiels. Ils étaient un groupe plutôt rude respecté mais également craint, et ainsi personne n'avait trop pitiéd'eux.

Si Lord Voldemort avait choisi stratégiquement le moment de se faire connaître à un plus large public par la fameuse lettre au Ministre de la Magie, il jouait en effet très bien ses cartes. Tout le monde savait qui il était, ses idées et ses buts avaient été menés à la connaissance de tout le monde, mais, pour le dire carrément, à ce moment là particulier les gens ne pouvaient pas moins s'en soucier. Lui et ses acolytes avaient abattu quelques moldus et catapulté deux ou trois Aurors aux Champs Elysées---mais tout cela était bien trop abstrait et bien trop lointain pour causer de panique ou tumulte réels. 

Les Potters, cependant… Harold Potter était né de moldus, et l'incarnationdu sorcier autodidacte. Pas à pas, il avait peiné son chemin vers le haut de l'escalier raide et étroit de la hiérarchie sociale, il avait épousé cette charmante sorcière grecque ---l'histoire de leur idylle et la rupture consécutive d'Olympia avec sa famille avait été déterrée, disséquée et donnée en pâture au public chaque fois que possible. Pour faire court, Harold Potter était une figure d'identification. Il l'avait fait, alors tout le monde le pouvait. Et Voldemort, l'iconoclaste, avait détruit cette icône de la sorcellerie britannique_. _Maintenant les masses hurlaient et levaient les poings. Hurlaient pour avoir du sang. Réclamaient que les coupables soient tirés de leurs cachettes et publiquement démembrés. Demandaient de manière péremptoire que Voldemort soit trouvé et livré aux Détraqueurs.

Mais---qui et où était Voldemort ? Qui étaient ses acolytes? Le Ministère devait admettre qu'il n'en avait complètement et absolument aucune idée, malgré son Bureau d'application de la Loi, ses Aurors et Langues-de-Plombs. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace à proprement parler, les agresseurs avaient à l'évidence créé des protections autour d'eux-mêmes pour empêcher les Détecteurs de Magie Noire du Ministère de les localiser et ils avaient agi avec une telle précision et une telle rapidité qu'il n'y avait pas même eu de témoins occulaires---sauf le jeune James Potter. Et la vérité épouvantable s'imprégnait lentement mais d'autant plus efficacement dans la conscience collective: Qui que ce soit qui ait commis ces crimes, cela pouvait être le gentil commerçant chez l'apothicaire, le bibliothécaire oumême le fonctionnaire trop correct du Ministère qui écrivait des rapports ennuyeux sur la dernière réunion de la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers. Le 1 janvier 1974, le gros titre de la Gazette des Sorciers était

" ILS SONT PARMI NOUS". 


	30. Chapitre30

Chapitre 30 

Les Malfoys ne firent plus de visite à Monrepos en formation familiale complète, mais Lucius vint une fois passer l'après-midi avec Narcissa. Severus, qui avait tristement négligé ses études---mais seulement d'après lui-même, car Lestrange lui avait demandé de manière moqueuse si quelqu'un lui avait ensorcelé les mains pour qu'elles soient constamment collées à un livre---était assis dans sa chambre, se concentrant sur ses notes sur les Pensines. D'une certaine manière, pensa-t-il, les vacances n'avaient pas été si mauvaises après tout, car maintenant il pouvait regarder ce désordre d'informations excessives presque avec l'oeil d'un étranger, pouvant ainsi mettre cela dans quelque semblance de système ordonné et essayer d'en extraire finalement une solution au dilemme. 

Etant donnés les derniers événements, il avait changé son opinion sur le fait que Lestrange soit trop prudent, parce qu'il avait sérieusement impressionné Severus en lui disant qu'il ne devait sous aucune circonstance demander conseil à qui que ce soit sur ce sujet. Après la prise de conscience collective que les Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort devaient probablement se trouver où vous les attendiez le moins, quoi que ce soit qui puisse mener à un soupçon même le plus léger devait être évité. Et avec les gens dans un état d'alerte aussi hystérique, cela mènerait probablement à des doutes sérieux au sujet de votre innocence, si vous ne faisiez que vous re-servir une troisième fois de votre plat favori, dont vous ne mangiez normalement que deux portions seulement. Alors Lestrange avait eu raison en l'avertissant. Avec des circonstances différentes, son père aurait certainement été une source très utile de connaissance. Mais étant donné qu'il travaillait sinon pour le ministère, du moins avec lui en agissant comme consultant indépendant, mais extrêmement important, pour leurs interactions avec les ambassades et la presse étrangères quand les choses étaient un peu hors de l'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas été sage de poser même la plus innocente des questions. En tant que conciliateur professionnel, non seulement il était un diplomate très adroit, mais il avait aussi une manière très analytique de regarder les problèmes, repérant immédiatement leurs points cruciaux. Non, Samuel Lestrange n'était certainement pas la bonne personne à qui demander. Julius Malfoy, par exemple l'aurait été, mais l'impliquer aurait voulu dire attirer son attention sur leur recherche et peut-être lui donner quelques idées très importunes d'essayer de son côté. Il était certainement assez intelligent pour faire le rapprochement entre souvenirs liquéfiés et volonté liquéfiée, une fois que cela lui aurait été servi sur un plateau d'argent. Et il était sans aucun doute assez ambitieux pour désirer être celui qui offrirait un résultat concret à Voldemort.

Après quatre heures à lire, relire, et réarranger ses extraits, il en était exactement au même point qu'au début de l'après-midi : assis au bout d'une impasse qui au premier abord avait eu l'air très prometteuse, sans un indice de comment il pourrait s'en sortir. C'était exaspérant. Heureusement, un elfe de maison apparut en sa présence juste au moment où il était sur le point de lancer le tas de parchemin au feu dans une crise de furie déçue, et lui dit que le dîner était prêt. Il décida de ne pas précipiter les choses---après tout, il pourrait brûler ses notes à n'importe quel moment où il le voudrait et n'était pas obligé de le faire maintenant---et il alla jusqu'à la salle à manger. Lucius, Narcissa et ses parents étaient déjà là, les deux jeunes aux joues rougies et roses après une longue marche qu'ils avaient faite, car le temps s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis les funérailles, tant en fait, qu'il y avait déjà un soupçon de printemps dans l'air. Trompeur, mais séduisant tout de même.

Le dîner passa assez tranquillement---le sujet de la catastrophe des Potters ayant perdu une partie de son intérêt maintenant, il était en fait possible d'apprécier une conversation normale de nouveau. Quand Lucius fut parti---exactement au moment approprié, inutile de le dire, et avec un gallant baise-main à Narcissa--- Mr et Mme Lestrange se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils allaient partir le matin suivant et devaient donc faire leurs valises. Il fut ordonné à Narcissa d'en faire de même et de ne pas aller au lit trop tard. Severus et son tuteur rentreraient à Poudlard au début de l'après-midi, pour arriver là-bas un jour avant le reste des élèves et donc Severus pensa qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien commencer faire ses valises aussi. Se jurant qu'il mettrait ses notes sur les Pensines tout au fond de son sac, afin de ne pas les revoir jusqu'à demain soir, il traîna des pieds jusqu'en haut dans sa chambre où Esmeralda l'attendait impatiemment. 

" De retour avec Mr. Bouchetrou, alors ?" dit-il en la ramassant. Elle ronronna avec extase et poussa son menton de sa tête. "Espèce de bête déloyale, " continua-t-il, s'installant sur la chaise longue près de la cheminée, " Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre que je voudrais encore de toi après que tu m'aies ignoré régulièrement depuis quatorze jours? Peut-être que je te donnerai simplement à Narcissa. Tu l'aurais bien mérité."

Les bruits de contentement d'Esmeralda étaient si forts qu'ils étouffèrent presque un léger frappement à la porte. N'ayant pas vraiment envie d'être dérangé, Severus dit néanmoins à la personne d'entrer. C'était Narcissa, l'air embarrassée mais réussissant quand même un sourire timide.

" Puis-je te déranger un moment?" demanda-t-elle.

" Tu l'as déjà fait, " l'informa Severus, " mais si tu demandais si tu pouvais continuer à déranger, la réponse est oui. Bien que je ne pense pas que tes parents seraient très heureux …"

" Je rends mes parents très heureux chaque jour de ma vie, " répondit-elle avec effronterie, " en étant une très bonne fille en effet. Et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais faire quelque chose d'interdit juste maintenant-" 

" Je suis content de l'entendre "lança Severus.

Narcissa tappa du pied. " Comment se fait-il que tu soies si agréable quelquefois et ensuite, juste comme ça-" elle fit claquer ses doigts " - sans prévenir, tu te changes en quelque chose qui ressemble à une lame de rasoir?"

" Tu ne m'as pas vu à mon pire " dit Severus avec un sourire sardonique. " et maintenant ne fais pas de chichis, assieds-toi et dis-moi ce que tu veux." 

Il lui offrit galamment la chaise longue et se déplaça dans un fauteuil---grande erreur, comme il le réalisa immédiatement, car Esmeralda, qui avait été enroulée sur ses genoux, reconnut finalement la présence de la fille, sauta hors de les bras de Severus et sur les genoux de Narcissa.

" Je suis désolée, " dit-elle en reculant un peu sous son regard furieux, " Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais jeté un sort, vraiment, je-"

"C'est exactement le problème, " dit-il d'un ton bourru. " Maintenant vas-y, crache le morceau, je n'ai pas toute la soirée."

" Tu sais certainement comment encourager une personne à parler. Eh bien, en fait je voulais te demander quelque chose mais je ne sais pas … tu ne sembles pas être d'une humeur loquace …" 

Severus la regarda simplement, et donc après une brève hésitation, elle continua. " C'est un peu gênant, vraiment, mais pourrais-tu… je veux dire cela te dérrangerait-il de me parler un peu de Lucius?"

Il n'avait pas vraiment su à quoi s'attendre quand elle avait commencé comme ceci et avait seulement envoyé une prière silencieuse à Cupidon ou qui que ce soit qui était responsable de ne pas la laisser lui annoncer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui au lieu de Lucius. Bien sûr c'était une idée absurde, mais alors, qui savait avec les filles ?… Cette question le prit cependant complètement au dépourvu. Si cela avait été ce qu'il avait redouté le plus il aurait au moins été sûr de comment réagir---deux ou trois remarques cinglantes, la jeter hors de sa chambre et le problème aurait été résolu. Mais ceci? Que diable pouvait-il lui dire sur Lucius?

Elle avait à l'évidence confondu sa perplexité avec de la mauvaise volonté, car elle dit " Oublie cela, Severus, c'était une question stupide. Désolée de t'avoir-"

"Non, non!" l'interrompit-il, "Ce n'est pas---eh bien, si , c'est une question stupide. Plus difficile que stupide, néanmoins. Que pourrais-je te raconter sur Lucius? C'est ton fiancé après tout, tu devrais le connaître mieux que moi."

Elle ne regarda pas vers lui mais vers Esmeralda quand elle secoua lentement la tête et répondit "Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis supposée l'épouser dans moins de trois ans, après avoir passé deux vacances d'été au Manoir Malfoy et l'avoir vu une ou deux fois entre deux. Et franchement je ne crois pas que la situation va s'améliorer. Avec cette sorte de guerre civile que vous avez ici je doute que mes parents me laissent aller en Angleterre dans un avenir proche. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu vis littéralement avec lui depuis quatre ans, donc je suppose que tu le connais beaucoup mieux que moi."

Ceci, dut admettre Severus, avait l'air tout à fait raisonnable. " Je vois, " dit-il. "Oui, c'est sans doute vrai. Mais alors, partager un dortoir et avoir cours ensemble ne signifie pas que vous finisiez vraiment par connaître une personne. Nous ne sommes pas amis, si c'est ce que tu pensais."

" Pas amis?" ses yeux bleus étaient larges d'incrédulité. " Mais vous semblez si… si proches!"

Severus renifla. Maintenant c'était une chose que seule une fille de quinze ans pouvait dire. " Narcissa, on _ne peut pas_ être ami avec Malfoy, c'est exactement ça." Le changement rapide de son expression d'incrédule à angoissée lui dit que peut-être son choix de mots n'avait pas été diplomatique. " Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas exactement du type sentimental " essaya-t-il de corriger son glissement--- son regard lui dit clairement qu'il n'y avait pas réussi.

" Tu veux dire qu'il est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit?"

" Pas vraiment, non. Je suppose qu'il aime assez sa mère et peut-être aussi son père. Alors je ne dirais pas qu'il est incapable-"

" N'essaye pas de reprendre ce que tu as dit, " l'interrompit-elle d'un ton étonamment tranchant. Pas hystérique, mais tout à fait énervé. " en fait c'est seulement une confirmation de ce que j'ai déjà ressenti. Bien sûr je ne me serais pas attendue à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de moi cul par dessus tête, mais je ne suis pas exactement ce que tu appellerais laide, j'ai son âge, je ne suis pas stupide, alors pourquoi…"

Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était une conversation qu'il ne voulait vraiment avoir. 

"Euh, Narcissa, " risqua-t-il, prenant avantage de son silence soudain, "Crois-tu que je suis la bonne personne avec qui discuter de cela? Ne me comprends pas de travers, mais ceci n'est-il pas plutôt quelque chose dont tu pourrais vouloir discuter avec ta mère? Ou une amie?"

S'il avait jamais eu quelque intention d'embrasser la carrière de guérisseur d'âme, il se serait arrêté tout de suite. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était à demi enragé, à demi blessé. " Si je sentais que je pouvais parler de cela avec quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi le ferais-je avec toi?"

Pas très gentil, pensa-t-il. Mais il l'avait pratiquement demandé celle-là. " Je suppose que tu marques un point. Puis-je demander pourquoi tu ne peux pas amener ce sujet avec ta mère?"

" Ne joue pas l'âne idiot, Severus. Ou insinues-tu que tu n'as pas compris mes parents dès le premier soir?"

Petite chose intelligente, cette mademoiselle Lestrange. "Eh bien, dès la première seconde pour être complètement honnête. Ce qui ne veut cependant pas dire que tes relations avec ta mère… de toute façon. Pourquoi ne t'adresses-tu pas à ton oncle?"

" Ce bâtard glissant? Certainement pas!" dit-elle avec indignation.

Maintenant ça c'était intéressant. Lestrange était certainement très adroit quand il s'agissait de dissimuler ses vrais sentiments mais étant donné les relations que Severus avait avec lui, il aurait pensé… Probablement pas, néanmoins. Après tout cette fille était la fille de son frère et ainsi pas assez digne de confiance pour lui montrer plus qu'une façade.

" Et tes amis ne connaissent pas Lucius…" murmura-t-il pensivement, car le commentaire de Narcissa l'avait frappé plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

" Exactement. Ce qui te laisse comme la seule source possible d'informations. Tu as déjà fait un grand travail de toute façon. Une autre impression sur laquelle j'aimerais t'interroger: Je ne suppose pas que le jeune Maître Malfoy ait une très haute opinion de la chasteté, n'est-ce pas? Combien de petites amies a-t-il déjà eu à cette satanée école où vous allez?"

" Tu n'es pas… jalouse, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Severus un peu surpris. " ou es-tu amoureuse de lui?"

" _Une qui aime et un qui se laisse aimer_**_?_" dit-elle, "Non, j'espère que nous n'en viendrons pas à cela. Je veux simplement savoir ce à quoi je devrai faire face une fois que nous serons mariés. Combien d'élèves filles y a-t-il à Poudlard? Deux cent?" 

" Plus ou moins, oui, je suppose que c'est une assez bonne estimation."

"Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y a potentiellement deux cents femmes auxquelles mon estimé futur époux pourrait avoir accordé son moi charmant."

Severus fit un calcul mental rapide et trouva qu'il devait être d'accord avec elle. Même si Lucius laissait tranquille les première et seconde année ---ce qui était quelque chose que Severus espérait, mais il n'en était absolument pas sûr ---elles seraient des quatrième et cinquième années pendant sa septième année. Plus ou moins quelques unes, mais si Malfoy continuait à la même allure que maintenant, les sinistres prédictions de Narcissa pourraient se révéler un peu exagérées mais dans l'ensemble très proches de la vérité.

" Tu vois?" dit-elle " et je suppose que tu conviendras qu'il est mieux de connaître de telles choses à l'avance que d'être pris par surprise. Puis-je conclure de ton expression peinée que j'ai trouvé la vérité?"

"Eh bien au moins il ne sera pas un amant maladroit et inexpérimenté?" offrit Severus, évitant exprès une réponse directe.

Au moins il avait réussi à la faire rire. " Ce qui est un avantage indéniable, " dit-elle. " Mais dis-m'en plus à son sujet. Les choses quotidiennes, tu sais. Ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste. Il est bon pour une humble épouse trophée de le savoir car du moins elle pourra le mettre à l'aise et ne sera pas en danger de le fâcher, même par inadvertence."

Severus savait que c'était mesquin et petit mais il sentait une satisfaction singulière: Cette belle fille là avait plein d'argent et tout ce dont le sorcier moyen rêvait, mais était-elle heureuse ? Non, parce qu'elle était un simple pion dans un jeu d'échecs, dont les règles lui étaient inconnues. Elle allait épouser un sorcier exceptionnellement beau, intelligent et même charmant, qui se ficherait totalement d'elle. Peut-être qu'être riche et malheureux était plus confortable que d'être pauvre et malheureux, mais c'était aussi certainement plus absurde et ainsi peut-être encore plus insupportable.

" Mmh, " dit-il," laisse moi commencer par les choses qu'il déteste, c'est beaucoup facile. Parfums lourds, et sucrés. Coiffures complexes. Sous-vêtements en coton blanc---désolé mais je l'ai entendu le dire à plus d'une occasion."

Elle ne sembla pas offusquée, cependant. " Cela t'ennuierait-il si j'écrivais cela?"

" Euh…non, " répondit-il, maintenant authentiquement surpris. De plus en plus étrange, pensa-t-il. Un morceau assez coriace---qui l'aurait cru? Il se leva pour lui apporter du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, et continua. " Il déteste les gloussements. Il est très paresseux excepté quand quelque chose saisit vraiment son intérêt. Grand Poursuiveur.---Non!", dit-il en remarquant le petit sourire de Narcissa. " Pas ce que tu crois, je voulais dire au Quidditch."

" Eh bien, si tu es un pousuiveur, tu es un poursuiveur, je suppose, " répondit-elle légèrement. " Un trait de caractère assez prononcé, ne crois-tu pas? Continue."

" Il n'aime pas la salade ou les légumes crus. Adore les friandises, cependant. Plus il y en a mieux c'est. Le chocolat en est une des ses favorites. Il est très ordonné, par pure paresse, car il déteste devoir chercher les choses. Et il---" il hésita un peu mais considéra alors qu'il lui avait déjà dit tant de choses que Lucius le tuerait de toute façon s'il en entendait jamais parler --- "Il est très expert pour découvrir les faibles points des gens. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas les montrer."

La liste s'allongeait à une vitesse stupéfiante. Après environ une heure, Narcissa avait plus ou moins vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin au sujet des " Choses à faire" et " Choses à ne pas faire" si vous vouliez faire un mariage réussi avec Lucius Malfoy.

" Merci, " dit-elle lui rendant la plume et l'encre et roulant prudemment le parchemin. " C'était très utile en effet. Je vais apprendre cela par coeur ce soir et puis détruire la preuve, juste au cas où tu ais eu des doutes. Et toi?"

"Que, euh, que veux-tu dire exactement ?"

" Au sujet de ta vie amoureuse? Tu rêves encore de la mère de Lucius?" 

Severus avala, sentant son visage devenir très chaud. " J'ai peur de ne pas tout à fait-"

" Si si. Je ne le dirai à personne. Tu n'es pas le seul à baver après elle, si c'est de quelque réconfort pour toi. Et à propos de cette fille---Clarissa c'est son nom , n'est ce pas?" 

Les femmes avaient-elles besoin d'être si perspicaces? " Nous sommes euh, amis, en quelque sorte, " dit-il avec raideur.

" Tu sais " dit Clarissa, se levant de la chaise longue et posant Esmeralda sur les genoux de Severus, " tu es un peu sans espoir. Jaloux à cause de ton chat et 'en quelque sorte' ami avec une aussi fille charmante. Mais alors, vous les garçons êtes quelque peu difficiles à comprendre. Bonne nuit, Severus, et bon retour à Poudlard."

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de la regarder partir, ne trouvant plus ses mots.

~~~~*~~~~

Severus n'était pas sûr du moment exact où l'inspiration l'avait frappé. Peut-être cela avait-il déjà été dans son esprit au cours des deux heures plutôt ennuyeuses qu'il avait passées dans la salle commune entre leur retour et le dîner, survolant mollement ses notes pour la nième fois. Ou peut-être pendant le dîner, assis à la table ronde avec le Directeur, quelques membres du personnel et cinq élèves à l'air déçus qui étaient restés à Poudlard durant toutes les vacances. Les quatre fantômes de maison firent une brève apparition---il n'y avait rien à contrôler, étant donné qu'il y avait si peu de personnes et la moitié d'entre eux étant des professeurs. De toute façon, sur son chemin du retour vers les quartiers de Serpentard, la solution était là, toute propre et prête, comme si elle ne s'était jamais cachée ailleurs. Severus s'arrêta brusquement, essayant de dégager son esprit et de regarder sous toutes les coutures et attentivement cet éclair de révélation, aussi simple et brillant qu'il soit. 

C'était si évident que la pensée que Lestrange n'ait pas eu la même idée semblait tout bonnement ridicule. D'un autre côté, Lestrange pouvait être brillant , mais il n'était aucunement proche de la perfection. Il était tout aussi probable qu'il n'ait pas vu la forêt cachée derrière les arbres, comme Severus lui-même. Après tout il avait beaucoup de devoirs et d'ennuis de son côté---Tabitha n'étant certainement pas le moindre d'entre eux---et ainsi il aurait pu négliger simplement ce qui semblait ridiculement clair maintenant. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas retenu de parler au Baron Sanglant parce que ce dernier tombait dans la catégorie des personnes à qui rien ne devait être demandé sous quelque circonstance que ce soit. Ce fantôme était la discrétion incarnée, même si cet adjectif particulier était très peu approprié pour son espèce. Mais il était sûr qu'il ne dirait pas un mot de l'entrevue à quiconque.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment envoyer un message à un fantôme. Et il devait parler au Baron Sanglant ce soir, quand il pouvait être sûr de ne pas être surpris. Impossible d'attendre que le spectre se révèle par son propre caprice car il y avait de fortes chances qu'il puisse ne pas se sentir d'humeur sociable, soit ce soir soit demain avant que les autres n'arrivent. Alors sa seule option était de faire quelque chose d'interdit en espérant que la prédilection apparente du fantôme pour lui pourrait le persuader de lui donner un avertissement au lieu d'aller droit à Lestrange. C'était la seule possibilité et il allait essayer.

Bien qu'étant très fatigué, Severus traîna dans la salle commune jusqu'à minuit bien sonné et implorant Fortuna de favoriser ses plans, sortit dans le couloir, suivi de près par Esmeralda, et avança à grands pas en direction des cuisines. Couloirs interminables, escaliers, portraits endormis, armures faisant des essais rouillés de saisir ses robes---mais pas de Baron Sanglant. Severus soupira de frustration quand il fut arrivé devant la nature morte cachant l'entrée des cuisines. Il chatouilla la poire verte, la transformant ainsi en poignée de porte, et entra dans l'énorme espace sombre. Il n'avait pas encore fermé complètement la porte quand les torches s'allumèrent en craquelant et quelques forts bruits détonnant annoncèrent l'arrivée de plusieurs Elfes de Maison.

" Avez vous faim M. Rogue, Monsieur?" demanda l'un d'entre eux avant même de s'être relevé de son profond salut.

Pas exactement, pensa-t-il. Au contraire. Il se sentait malade de frustration. Mais il devait commander quelque chose, autrement son apparition de nuit ici aurait semblé plutôt suspicieuse. " Euh, pas faim, non. Mais pourrais je prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît?" Esmeralda émit un faible miaou. " Euh, oui et un peu… un peu de thon pour mon chat, peut-être?"

" Il nous reste un peu de saumon du dîner, M. Rogue, monsieur, " glapit l'elfe zélé . "Peut-être votre chat aime le saumon ? C'est bien mieux que du thon."

"Oui , ce serait…euh, formidable . Definitivement."

Un plateau avec une tasse fumante et un bol de saumon rôti apparurent devant lui et, ignorant le sentiment de nausée que l'odeur mêlée du chocolat et du poisson lui donnait, il le prit et remercia les elfes de leur service puis sortit la cuisine, Esmeralda sur ses talons. De temps en temps, comme ils revenaient, elle faisait de petit sauts joueurs pour atteindre le plateau. Les arômes mélangés étaient manifestement beaucoup plus agréables pour son nez que pour celui de son maître. 

" Hors du lit après le couvre-feu, M. Rogue?" dit une voix rauque derrière lui.

Bien qu'il ait espéré l'entendre, Severus laissa presque tomber le plateau de surprise.

" Baron!" dit-il, " quel plaisir de vous voir. Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner à notre salle commune un moment? Il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois vous demander."

Le fantôme lui fit un sourire aux lèvres minces. " Etes-vous en train de me dire que cette sortie de nuit était juste un petit stratagème pour m'attirer à vous suivre?" 

" Eh bien… oui, pour dire vrai. Je vous aurais bien envoyé un message, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment le faire. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que vous puissiez … euh, le manipuler à cause de votre…euh, consistence. Ne prennez pas cela comme une injure, " ajouta-t-il avec hâte---la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'un fantôme offensé le laisse avec un plateau de chocolat chaud et de poisson au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le spectre ne fit pas de commentaire sur sa remarque, mais ne sembla pas non plus froissé par elle, car il était encore là quand Severus déposa son fardeau sur le plancher de la salle commune.

" Alors dites-moi, M. Rogue, " dit le baron, tandis que Severus essayait de sortir de force la tête d'Esméralda de la tasse, " De quoi aviez-vous un besoin si urgent de me parler ?"

Décidant qu'il était inutile de refuser à son chat le plaisir nouvellement découvert du chocolat chaud---et il n'en avait pas voulu de toute façon---Severus s'assit dans un des fauteuils et commença à expliquer son problème de Pensine au fantôme de Maison. " Vous voyez, Baron, " conclut-il, " je pourrais faire une Pensine dans mon sommeil maintenant, mais pour ma vie, je ne peux pas trouver d'instructions au sujet de comment vraiment faire sortir les souvenirs de ma tête pour les mettre dans cette cuvette. Et, eh bien j'ai pensé que vous pourriez être capable de et, j'espère, aussi disposé à m'éclairer sur ce point."

Le silence suivant et surtout le regard inébranlable du fantôme le firent se sentir très mal à l'aise.

" Je suppose que vous n'allez pas donner plus de détails sur le fait que vous auriez pu demander cela à beaucoup d'autres personnes mais au lieu de cela avez décidé de me poser cette question à moi?"

" C'est une assez longue histoire, " dit Severus en hésitant " Et… à moins que vous n'insistiez, je préfèrerais ne pas entrer dans les détails."

Ne détachant à aucun moment son regard pénétrant du jeune sorcier, le baron hocha la tête. " Tout comme je pensais. Je ne tiens bien sûr pas à apprendre les détails. Mais je ne vous cacherai pas non plus la seule conclusion possible que cette conduite me force à tirer, M. Rogue. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus à toute cette affaire qu'une simple recherche sur les Pensines, ou autrement vous auriez pu vous tourner vers l'un de vos professeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tout à fait conscient du fait que vous avez fait vos choix il y a quelque temps et sinon rien, j'ai toujours respecté les choix des gens.---La Pensine, donc, " dit-il en flottant sur le siège à côté de Severus. " Comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà compris, la cuvette est un dispositif essentiel dans ce processus. Non seulement parce que c'est le réceptacle pour les souvenirs, cependant. Elle sert de point de focalisation pour et dans la procédure de transformation des souvenirs en quelque chose de substantiel. Un point de focalisation magique, pas mental, juste pour souligner ce point. En partie, c'est la matière de laquelle la cuvette est faite qui aide dans la transubstantiation, mais il y a une large gamme de différentes sortes de minéraux de pouvoir magique variable." 

Severus acquiesça en connaissance de cause---il avait très certainement fait le tour de ce sujet. Et il avait déjà une idée de quoi utiliser pour la cuvette qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour Voldemort.

" Cependant, l'élément vraiment essentiel, " continua le fantôme, " sont les runes taillées dans le bord de la cuvette. Thurisaz représentant tout ce qui est de base, chaotique et nourissant le subconscient, alternée avec Ansuz, son opposé diamétral qui sert à lier les influences des choses au subconscient et à les amener en surface. Cette combinaison de la bonne sorte de pierre et des signes magiques taillés dedans agit comme une sorte d'aimant pour l'esprit. Et maintenant, " dit-il souriant un peu en voyant Severus se pencher en avant avec impatience", passons au processus de transformation. Il peut être fait avec ou sans baguette, mais au début il est certainement mieux de l' utiliser. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de mettre la pointe de votre baguette---ou simplement un doigt, si vous y êtes suffisamment exercé---sur votre tempe ou votre front. Alors vous vous concentrez de toutes vos forces sur la mémoire que vous voulez transformer, la visualisant, non pas comme une séquence d'images mais comme un bloc solide, et vous diminuez ce bloc jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un simple point pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle. Cela fait, vous vous représentez cet objet minuscule collé à la pointe de votre baguette et vous concentrez ensuite vos yeux sur la cuvette. Laissez-vous hypnotiser par elle jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la sensation d'être attirée vers elle et alors, lentement, déplacez la pointe de votre baguette vers la cuvette, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Votre souvenir sera instantanément à l'intérieur de la pensine, ressemblant beaucoup à du mercure. Il est possible, à tout moment où vous voulez le faire, de revivre le souvenir en question en amenant quelque partie de votre corps que ce soit en contact avec le liquide. Votre curiosité a-t-elle été satisfaite?"

Retenant son souffle et essayant d'empêcher son esprit de tournoyer avec des spéculations au sujet de quelles runes à utiliser pour ses intentions---ou plutôt, celles de Voldemort--- Severus hocha la tête. "Oui, monsieur, cela était très instructif. Je suis vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, je-"

Le baron leva une main irisée pour arrêter le flot de paroles. " C'était un plaisir, comme toujours M. Rogue. Maintenant je dois prendre mon congé. Le devoir m'appelle." et avec un mouvement gracieux, il se leva du siège et flotta directement à travers le plafond.

Un moment, Severus resta simplement assis à penser profondément. C'était un sentiment étrange que d'être si près de la percée, après des mois de frustration. De manière surprenante, il ne se sentait pas trop euphorique. Atteindre un résultat final voulait dire laisser partir ce qui était devenu une partie importante de sa vie. Certainement, il y aurait d'autres choses à rechercher, d'autres obsessions et week-ends de lecture et de prise de notes frénétiques. C'était juste… une sensation de vide, presque comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important.

Se secouant mentalement, il se dit sévèrement de se concentrer sur la tâche présente. Le projet n'était absolument pas terminé, car même s'il savait comment le processus de transformation fonctionnait avec les souvenirs, il devrait faire beaucoup de recherche en ce qui concernait les runes. Il devait trouver une nouvelle combinaison qui fonctionnerait tout aussi efficacement pour faire sortir la volonté d'une personne de sa tête et la mettre dans la cuvette. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui dit qu'il était une heure passée, et il décida qu'il était mieux d'aller au lit maintenant et de commencer à travailler demain. Pendant un court instant, il envisagea d'aller voir Lestrange pour lui dire ce qu'il vennait d'apprendre mais alors, il pensa qu'il était mieux de ne pas le faire. Il serait beaucoup plus satisfaisant de lui offrir le résultat tout entier, pas seulement une partie.

En bâillant, il ramassa Esmeralda qui avait réussi à vider et la tasse et le bol, et qui s'était endormie sur place---à l'évidence, le festin de ce soir avait été assez agréable pour alléger même sa peur du Baron Sanglant. Elle l'observa avec des yeux à demi ouverts et les ferma de nouveau immédiatement quand il descendit les escaliers vers le dortoir.

~~~~*~~~~

Il était difficile de résister à l'envie de prendre son livre de runes avec lui pour le petit déjeuner, mais il combattit la tentation avec succès. Après un repas très superficiel, il s'excusa et se dépêcha de retourner aux cachots. Les autres allaient arriver tard dans l'après-midi, si bien qu'il avait un jour entier à sa disposition. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était sûr qu'il trouverait ce dont il avait besoin après seulement une recherche brève.

La difficulté véritable, cependant, était moins de trouver les bonnes runes que de les combiner. Thurisaz et Ansuz étaient, comme le baron sanglant lui avait indiqué, des opposés diamétraux. La conscience et le subconscient, le chaos et l'ordre. Ce qui était parfaitement logique pour une Pensine. Ce dont il avait besoin cependant, était quelque chose de différent: L'utilisation de pouvoir était par définition, un acte conscient, et imposer la volonté de quelqu'un à une autre personne demandait une intention concrète et donc aussi des pensées ordonnées. Il devrait remplacer les deux runes---celles utilisées pour la Pensine n'avaient absolument rien en commun avec celles qu'il devait choisir pour ses propres fins. Le point délicat cependant, était la théorie sous-jacente. Les runes devaient-elles être opposées? Et si c'est le cas qu'est-ce qui était opposé à la puissance? La faiblesse, évidemment. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une option. Alors peut-être était-il mieux de les considérer comme complémentaires, plutôt que contraires. Quelque chose comme la puissance et la force. Ceci devenait plus philosophique qu'il ne l'aimait.

Après un processus d'élimination qui lui prit trois heures Severus avait réduit ses possibilités à trois runes. Etant donné que le bord de la cuvette était circulaire et qu'ainsi il n'importait pas lesquel d'entre eux venait en premier, il y avait trois combinaisons possibles. A moins que… il déposa sa plume et décida d'aller déjeuner, autant qu'il déteste cette pensée. Mais il n'était pas bon de travailler avec un estomac vide. A moins que, pensa-t-il le long de son chemin vers la Grande Salle, à moins qu'il soit possible d'utiliser plus de deux runes. Alors, et si vous utilisiez les trois… cela mènerait à… six combinaisons. Mais comme elles étaient réparties sur le bord … Severus ferma les yeux, essayant de se représenter le motif.

" Tu te promènes en dormant, Sevvienard, tout petit Serpentard?" 

Peeves l'esprit frappeur, qui, suite au manque d'élèves à taquiner et à torturer devait s'ennuyer énormément, flottait devant lui en caquetant follement.

" Besoin d'un peu de frais pour te réveiller hein, Roublard Roguard?"et avec ces mots, il flotta directement à travers Severus.

C'était une des sensations les plus désagréables qu'il y ait que d'être ainsi traversé par un fantôme. Claquant des dents, Severus marmonna une imprécation contre le spectre gloussant et continua sa marche. Il garda les yeux ouverts, néanmoins. S'il utilisait les trois runes, il y aurait deux combinaisons. Ce qui voulait dire que, en tout et pour tout, il allait avoir besoin de cinq cuvettes. Ce qui voulait dire aussi beaucoup de travail et beaucoup d'argent. D'autant plus que la matière qu'il avait eue à l'esprit n'était autre que la topaze, à la fois parce que c'était la pierre assignée à ceux nés en novembre, et parce que c'était un des minéraux les plus durs connus. Cela convenait parfaitement d'une manière ou d'une autre. A ce moment là néanmoins, il devrait consulter Lestrange. 

Si absorbé dans ses rêveries qu'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il mangeait, Severus termina son déjeuner et attendit impatiemment que son Directeur de Maison se lève de table. 

" Monsieur, puis-je venir avec vous un moment?" demanda-t-il, après avoir rattrapé le professeur.

" Si c'est important, tu peux. Sinon, je préférerais que tu le fasses demain après-midi, après le cours de potions. Nous avons reçu quelques nouvelles directives du ministère au sujet des examens des B.U.S.Es et A.S.P.I.Cs, et je dois changer mes plans de leçons en conséquence. La barbe avec eux!" ajouta-t-il tristement "Maintenant qu'ils ont compris que Lord Voldemort représente une menace sérieuse, qu'ils sont devenus complètement dingues."

Severus acquiesça de compréhension. " Je vois, " dit-il " mais je pense que ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez important pour vous déranger aujourd'hui."

Lestrange lui lança un regard examinateur puis sourit. " Bien sûr. Si je n'avais pas été si immergé dans mes propres problèmes---et si je te disais que nous avons eu deux heures de réunion du personnel ce matin, tu comprendrais pourquoi---je me serais aperçu que tu étais assez excité. Je suppose-" et il déverrouilla la porte de son bureau " -que tes recherches ont apporté quelque résultat tangible?"

Severus sortit un épais rouleau de parchemin de sa poche et sourit à son professeur.

"Oh, " dit Lestrange manifestement pris au dépourvu par sa taille "Eh bien, il semble certainement que je ne dormirai pas beaucoup cette nuit. Mais si j'interprète correctement ton sourire de Chat de Chester, ceci en vaudra la peine."

Les explications préliminaires ne prirent pas trop longtemps, puis Severus déroula le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit les runes possibles. " Et ceci est l'endroit où j'ai définitivement besoin de votre aide, monsieur, " dit-il. " Je suppose que vous vous y connaissez pas mal en runes, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'ai eu un précepteur privé et ses méthodes étaient tout à fait efficaces. Pas agréables, mais efficaces. Alors il se peut que je puisse contribuer à apporter quelques informations. Cependant dis-moi d'abord où tu en es arrivé tout seul."

"Fondamentalement je crois que trois runes serviraient notre but à la perfection, " commença Severus. " La première est Eiwaz. Elle représente Yggdrasil, le centre de l'univers et la fondation du monde. Et, bien sûr-" il poussa une mèche particulièrement indisciplinée de cheveux derrière son oreille -"elle représente l'énergie et la détermination. La puissance. Alors je suppose qu'elle convient pile. Ensuite, il y a Sowulo, symbolisant le soleil et étant ainsi un autre emblème de force. Et finalement nous avons Teiwaz, appartenant à Tyr le guerrier. Elle signifie combat pour une juste cause ce qui, dans le cas de Lord Voldemort, est certainement approprié. Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment les combiner. Quelle sorte de puissance dois-je sélectionner? Ou serait-il mieux d'utiliser les trois, mais alors il y a le choix délicat de l'ordre : Serait-ce Eiwaz- Sowulo-Teiwaz, ou devrions-nous plutôt opter pour Sowulo-Eiwaz-Teiwaz?"

" Je vois " dit pensivement Lestrange . "Eh bien, étant donné qu' une combinaison de deux est certainement meilleure qu'une combinaison de trois, le problème peut être ramené au choix entre Eiwaz et Sowulo. Ce serait trop dangereux que d'avoir deux runes de puissance de natures différentes ensemble---on ne peut jamais être sûr du résultat final. Si la décision était seulement la mienne, j'opterais pour Eiwaz, comme elle est de nature plus chthonique et conviendrait ainsi certainement mieux au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans l'état des choses " dit-il en se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil et en croisant les doigts, " je suggère que nous laissions le choix à Lord Voldemort lui-même. Qui plus est, il pourrait vouloir aussi reconsidérer la matière. La Topaze est sans aucun doute une option très raisonnable et logique, mais il y aurait aussi la possibilité de sélectionner l'améthyste."

" J'y avais aussi pensé mais c'est moins dur-"

" Je sais " l'interrompit Lestrange, " mais alors c'est indéniablement la couleur de la royauté et cela pourrait avoir une certaine importance pour notre maître. Je crois que le mieux à faire serait d'écrire un court résumé des résultats de ta recherche, pour que nous puissions le lui envoyer. En plus d'être extrêmement content de tes accomplissements, il pourra aussi nous transmettre ses souhaits. Entre temps " dit-il en se levant de son siège pour choisir un livre d'une des étagères, " Je ne suis pas resté désoeuvré. Basé sur la prémisse que, tôt ou tard, tu trouverais une manière de faire la transformation, j'ai travaillé sur une formule pour la potion de base à laquelle nous incorporerons alors la volonté de Lord Voldemort." il sortit une liasse de parchemins du livre. " Alors, si tu penses pouvoir terminer ta partie ce soir, j'écrirai une lettre et y attacherai les deux papiers. Et ceci, mon cher Severus, " conclut-il en clappant le livre pour le fermer comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait, " nous fera gagner à tous les deux une très haute position dans les rangs des Mangemorts."

**en français dans le texte


	31. Chapitre31

Chapitre 31 

Avec une dernière enjolivure, Severus termina le résumé que Lestrange lui avait demandé d'écrire pour Lord Voldemort. Cela ne lui avait pas pris trop longtemps car il connaissait son sujet par coeur---il n'avait pas eu besoin de consulter de livres et avait pu se concentrer pour présenter ses pensées et arguments d'une manière stricte. Après tout, il voulait impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Cinq heures et demie. Chronométrage parfait---il pourrait le relire deux fois puis l'apporter à Lestrange avant l'arrivée des autres. 

Maintenant que tout s'enchaînait si facilement, c'était presque un plaisir de les revoir, pensa-t-il quand ils s'assirent à la table de Serpentard. Comme tout le monde supposait qu'il était resté à Poudlard, aucune question ne fut posée sur le déroulement de ses vacances et il put simplement écouter leur bavardage. Tabitha se plaignait d'avoir pris deux livres ; Cedric, dont la masse semblait avoir augmenté d'au moins dix livres, ne s'en souciait à l'évidence pas le moins du monde et se gava avec bonheur de steak et de pommes de terre grillées ; Mathilda avait mentionné le sujet inévitable des Potters. 

" Cela a tellement attristé le pautre Barty " dit-elle.

" Y a-t-il une possibilité que tu ne relies pas à Barty tout ce qui se produit là-bas dans le grand et vaste monde?"dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. " Si la Grande-Bretagne devait sombrer sous les eaux sombres de l'océan Atlantique tu considérerais cela comme une catastrophe seulement parce que le pauvre Barty ne trouve plus son gilet de sauvetage."

Cette remarque spirituelle fut récompensée par un reniflement collectif. 

" Son père n'est pas rentré à la maison pendant plus d'une semaine, " répliqua Mathilda visiblement offensée, " Et si cela n'était pas suffisant pour se rendre compte de sa détresse-" 

" Tu. Es. Un.Cas. Désespéré. " dit Lucius, secouant la tête. " Quelqu'un veut-il commenter la catastrophe d'un point de vue moins Croutonné?"

" Oh, s'il vous plait!" s'exclama Heather en posant ses couverts, " J'ai eu droit à Potter en entrée, plat principal et dessert tous les maudits jours depuis le vingt-six. C'était un triste accident, et le Ministère n'est rien qu'un groupe d'idiots inefficaces. Un point. C'est tout. Qu'y a-t'il de plus à dire?"

"Peut-être que Sibylle l'a vu dans les feuilles du thé, hein Sibylle?" fut le commentaire malveillant de Tabitha.

Sans même daigner la regarder, Sibylle dit d'un ton hautain " Nous utilisons du thé en sachets à la maison."

Le concert de rire fut suffisant pour faire se retourner les Gryffondors et leur faire jeter des coups d'oeil furieux à leur groupe.

" Regardez, " dit Severus en souriant, " On dirait que nous venons de violer le code du comportement approprié. S'attendent-ils à ce que nous marchions sur la pointe des pieds et à ce que nous parlions en chuchant pour ménager les sentiments de Potter?" 

" Sac de toile et cendres seraient une touche agréable, " interrompit Lucius.

"Charmante idée, "acquiesça Heather, " Je suis tout à fait pour les robes déchirées, cependant."

" Ce qui fournirait à quelques-uns d'entre nous un prétexte parfait pour un affichage encore plus éhonté de sous-vêtements seulement pour adultes, " dit sarcastiquement Sibylle avec un coup d'oeil pointu vers Tabitha, dont les robes, comme toujours, étaient à demi déboutonnées.

" Tu peux seulement montrer ce que tu as, Trelawney, "répondit-elle avec fureur. "Certaines d'entre nous ont de la poitrine, les autres doivent en dissimuler leur manque avec des tonnes de colliers. Chacun son truc."

" Tandis que le manque de cerveau peut seulement être dissimulé par une abondance de décolleté, " fut la réplique de Sibylle. 

Les deux filles avaient à l'évidence décidé de s'attaquer verbalement au lieu de physiquement, pensa Severus, ce qui était mieux pour leur score en points de maison et beaucoup plus amusant. Les chamailleries continuèrent pendant quelque temps de plus, et il se tourna vers Owen, qui était assis à sa droite. " Je ne t'ai pas vu aux funérailles, " remarqua-t-il, " et tes parents non-plus."

" Mmh." Owen avala le morceau de tourte du poulet qu'il était en train de mâchonner. "Nous ne pouvions pas y aller. Mon père n'était… euh, pas bien." Ces mots furent accompagnés par une secousse minuscule de sa tête et donc Severus ne posa pas plus de questions.

Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers sa gauche pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Clarissa. Elle était restée complètement silencieuse depuis l'arrivée des élèves et n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop bien. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de près, Severus s'aperçut qu'elle avait des ombres sombres sous les yeux et qu'elle était assez pâle.

" Es-tu malade?" lui demanda-t-il, dans à peine plus qu'un chuchotement. Elle secoua simplement la tête négativement et continua pousser la nourriture sur son assiette autrement intacte. " Tu n'as pas faim? Ou t'es-tu gavée de friandises dans le train?" Cette fois elle ne se donna pas même la peine de secouer la tête mais ses yeux avaient un scintillement suspicieusement brillant. "Ok, si tu ne veux pas parler je n'essayerai pas de te faire parler, " dit-il, surpris de voir combien il était offusqué.

La main droite de Clarissa rampa vers son avant-bras gauche qui était posé sur la nappe et le toucha brièvement puis se retira immédiatement comme si elle avait été brûlée. Mais ce fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint d'elle jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit fini et ils se levèrent tous pour quitter la Grande Salle, Severus étant parmi les premiers Serpentards à atteindre l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Il était déjà à mi-chemin d'en bas quand il entendit un hurlement terrible et se retrouna vivement pour voir qui l'avait poussé. Tabitha était debout là, portant une expression incroyablement suffisante et étincelante en regardant Sibylle qui était étendue sur les trois dernières marches avant le premier palier, sa tête inclinée avec un angle plutôt anormal. Quand elle ne ne bougea pas, la compréhension commença à se faire sur le visage de Tabitha, qui devint quelques teintes plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Ses yeux s'élargissant de plus en plus, elle leva les mains pour couvrir lentement sa bouche, comme si elle devait surmonter une forte résistance. Le reste des Serpentards se rassemblait déjà autour du corps immobile, sans dire un mot, regardant seulement dans un silence terrifié.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité mais n'avait pas pu durer plus que quelques secondes, la voix tranchante de Lestrange leur ordonna de le laisser passer. Il se dépêcha de descendre les marches et s'arrêta pour se pencher sur Sibylle. Son arrivée semblait avoir rompu le sortilège de terreur qui avait immobilisé ses élèves et tout le monde s'élança soudain en avant pour aider.

" Non !" le ton de sa voix ressemblait au claquement d'un fouet. " Ne la touchez pas !"

Une fois de plus, un silence s'ensuivit, seulement rompu par les sanglots hystériques de Tabitha. Lestrange tira sa baguette, la pointa sur Sibylle et prononça "_Petrificus Totalus_!". Avec un autre sortilège, il fit léviter le corps de la fille qui était maintenant gelé dans l'immobilité, et Severus put voir ce qui s'était produit: Les nombreux colliers que Sibylle portait s'étaient attrapés dans la rampe d'escalier pendant sa chute. Si les choses étaient vraiment allées de travers, elle pouvait s'être cassé le cou. Etant donné l'air de Tabitha quand elle l'avait vu tomber, il était assez sûr de savoir qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle trébuche. Bien qu'il soit également sûr qu'elle ait seulement eu l'intention de donner à son ennemie principale une bonne peur et deux genoux écorchés, peut-être un bras cassé mais certainement rien de plus. Si Sibylle était morte néanmoins, c'était une affaire très sérieuse.

Lestrange, qui n'avait heureusement pas été présent quand l'accident s'était produit, semblait suivre les mêmes lignes de pensée, car il dit, " Vous allez tous rester ici exactement à l'endroit que vous occupez maintenant. Si l' un de vous ne fait que bouger d'un centimètre-" il regarda à deux fois les élèves assemblés " -ou, juste par précaution--- _Petrificus Totalus ! _"

Severus n'avait jamais eu de sortilège de ligotage complet lancé sur lui, et il trouvait que c'était une sensation très étrange. Etre complètement conscient et aussi conscient des alentours, mais incapable de fermer les yeux ou de regarder à gauche ou à droite… c'était effrayant. Il se demanda ce qui allait arriver si son nez était irrité par quelque chose--- une odeur un petit insecte---pourrait-il éternuer, ou mourrait-il de l'envie de le faire ? Le groupe resta pétrifié sur les marches pendant peut-être quinze minutes, sous le rire et les commentaires sarcastiques des élèves des autres maisons, qui passant dans le Hall d'entrée, voyaient le tableau vivant et auraient certainement pris avantage de l'occasion si Dumbledore et McGonagall ne les avaient pas menacés de déductions apocalyptiques de points.

Quand Lestrange revint, la tension était visible sur son visage. Il ôta le sortilège et examina les étudiants se tenant le plus près de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'accident. " Mademoiselle Trelawney est vivante, " dit-il, et un soupir de soulagement passa dans le groupe. " Mais ceci était un accident très sérieux et je dois être sûr que c'était simplement ce que cela semblait être. Mademoiselle Bentley, mademoiselle Al Faruk, M. Rogue, M. Wellington, mademoiselle Greenbaum, M. Malfoy, vous me suivrez au bureau du Directeur. Les autres---à vos dortoirs. M. Croupton, vous êtes personnellement responsable que tout le monde aille se coucher immédiatement. Mademoiselle Haskill, vous remplacerez temporairement les fonctions de mademoiselle Bentley en tant que préfet. Et maintenant, allez !"

Personne n'avait envie de s'attarder sur les marches plus longtemps et bientôt seuls les six élèves que Lestrange avait nommés restèrent debout là, enracinés sur place.

" As-tu vu cela, Remus? Maintenant ces maudits serpents s'exterminent déjà entre eux. D'autant mieux pour nous, comme cela nous n'aurons pas à le faire pour eux . " retentit bien trop clairement la voix de Sirius Black dans le Hall d'entrée pratiquement vide.

Avec une expression de furie comme Severus n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage, Lestrange regarda vers le haut des escaliers. " M. Black venez ici à cet instant!"

Black n'avait pas l'air aussi suffisant que sa voix en avait eu l'air auparavant, quand il descendit lentement les marches vers le Directeur de Serpentard enragé. Severus pouvait voir le visage anxieux de Lupin regarder par-dessus la rambarde au sommet des marches.

"M. Black, " dit Lestrange, sa voix vibrant de colère, "Il y a ici sept témoins qui ont entendu l'accusation ignominieuse que vous venez de prononcer. Vous viendrez au bureau du Directeur aussi."

Black ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais après un coup d'oeil au masque de courroux qu'était le visage de Lestrange, il se ravisa et lui lança seulement un regard mutin.

Pendant que le cortège se déplaçait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Severus essaya d'ordonner ses pensées qui faisaient la course dans son esprit avec un chaos fiévreux. Vrai, il n'avait pas vu Tabitha pousser ou ensorceler Sibylle. Mais il était aussi clair que la lumière du jour qu'elle avait causé l'accident. Alors qu'allait-il dire? Si Tabitha était reconnue coupable, elle serait expulsée et pire, la maison de Serpentard serait déshonorée au-delà de toute réparation. Lestrange serait profondément malheureux mais incapable de faire autre chose que de l'expulser. Severus était assez sûr que leur Directeur de Maison survivrait à cette tragédie personnelle ---mais et s'il décidait qu'il ne voulait plus être professeur à Poudlard si Tabitha n'était plus là? Même si techniquement il restait le tuteur de Severus, il ne serait pas là pour lui. Qui allait devenir Directeur de Serpentard? Non, ceci devait être évité coûte que coûte. Il espérait seulement que les autres n'avaient pas vu assez de la scène pour être sûrs que Tabitha soit la coupable. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter au sujet de Lucius. Mais les autres? Ils étaient ignorants des implications possibles. Pour eux, Tabitha était juste une élève comme une autre, à renvoyer si elle avait fait quelque chose d'aussi épouvantable que de presque causer la mort d'une camarade de classe ---pire, d'une camarade de maison.

Pendant qu'ils montaient au bureau de Dumbledore sur l'escalier tournant, Severus saisit l'oeil de Lucius. Il n' avait pas l'air trop bien, il avait manifestement complètement conscience de ce qui s'était produit et de ce qui pouvait se produire si la vérité devait être découverte. Mais il fit un petit signe de tête à Severus. Alors il était disposé à mentir aussi. Ils l'avaient fait une fois, ils pouvaient le refaire. Ce qui était important maintenant était d'être suffisamment convaincant pour ébranler la certitude des autres. Bien que la réaction de Tabitha ait été une belle dénonciation. Elle s'était maîtrisée admirablement maintenant et réussissait même à sourire. Si elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, ce qui aurait été relativement facile à voir pour les autres, mais simplement poussé Sibylle, ou fait son tour avec sa baguette cachée dans sa manche comme Lucius en cours de potions, elle pourrait s'en sortir en prétendant que cela avait seulement été le choc qui l'avait rendue hystérique.

Dumbledore avait l'air très grave. McGonagall était près de la cheminée, sévère et droite, les bras croisés, l'air sur son visage étant un signe clair que l'heure suivante, ou aussi longtemps que l'interrogatoire prendrait ne serait pas une expérience que l'un d'eux pourrait vouloir répéter. Quand elle vit Black entrer dans la pièce après les six Serpentards, ses yeux se rétrécirent derrière les lunettes carrées.

Le Severus et les autres se tenaient debout là en un groupe blotti après avoir murmuré "Bonsoir" en ne regardant personne en particulier. Black, sombre et maussade s'appuyait contre le montant de la porte. Dumbledore reconnut leur salut collectif avec un bref signe de tête et alors conjura sept sièges pour les élèves---Lestrange et McGonagall préféraient à l'évidence rester debout comme il était approprié pour un interrogatoire. 

" Je suppose que vous avez déjà appris que mademoiselle Trelawney est en vie?" c'était plus une déclaration qu'une question, tout le monde hocha la tête et Dumbledore continua. " Etant donné que cet accident a presque mené à des conséquences fatales, ceux d'entre vous qui étaient proches de mademoiselle Trelawney quand elle est tombée ont été convoqués ici pour donner le témoignage de ce qui s'est exactement produit. L' un de vous a-t-il vu mademoiselle Trelawney être poussée? Ou-" et il laissa son regard bleu pénétrant passer sur les élèves assemblés, un par un - " l'avez poussée vous-même?"

Personne ne dit oui ni non, il restèrent simplement assis en silence. Dumbledore se pencha en avant dans son siège, les coudes sur la table, les doigts croisés, le menton posé dessus, et il laissa le silence tomber sur eux. Ce dernier était mis en valeur par le vrombissement constant des objets qu'il gardait dans son bureau. 

" Alors, " dit-il, se repenchant en arrière après une période de temps apparemment interminable, "peut-être devrais-je reformuler la question. Quelqu'un a-t-il vu mademoiselle Trelawney trébucher?"

Rose Bentley semblait avoir ramassé les marceaux de sa dignité de préfète, grandement blessée d'avoir été pétrifiée avec les autres, et répondit " Non, Directeur, tout s'est passé très vite. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, non plus---mon lacet était défait et j'ai presque trébuché moi-même."

" Vous êtes sans doute consciente, mademoiselle Bentley, " fit la voix tranchante de McGonagall "qu'en tant que préfète vous devez faire l'attention à ce qui se passe, quel que soit l'état de vos lacets."

Le regard que Lestrange lui lança n'était pas très amical. Il était extrêmement injuste de blâmer un préfet, Serpentard ou non, pour un instant de distraction. Il ne dit rien néanmoins, mais Severus était sûr qu'il bondirait sur McGonagall dès que les élèves seraient hors de la pièce.

"Ahem" Dumbledore se racla la gorge, " et bien, quelle qu'en soit la raison, mademoiselle Bentley, vous n'avez pas clairement vu ce qui se passait. Mademoiselle Greenbaum, vous, je crois, étiez directement derrière mademoiselle Trelawney."

Greenbaum était une seconde année, et clairement elle avait une frousse bleue. L'avertissement sévère de McGonagall au préfet n'avait rien fait pour la faire se sentir mieux. Elle dut recommencer à parler plusieurs fois parce que sa voix lui manquait complètement et quand elle réussit finalement à sortir une phrase intelligible, sa voix était grinçante de nervosité.

" Je… je n'étais pas exactement derrière elle, Directeur, " pépia-t-elle, " Je crois ---du moins je pense… je pense que c'était m-mademoiselle Al Faruk, monsieur, m-mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre. Et… et je ne pouvais rien voir, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant moi, peut-être … peut-être M. Malfoy…" cette fille, qui était normalement une des élèves les plus vives, et portée vers les espiègleries la plupart du temps, était complètement soumise.

En voyant sa détresse, Dumbledore lui fit un de ses sourires bienveillants de grand-père. " Nul besoin d'être si bouleversée, mademoiselle Greenbaum. Mademoiselle Al Faruk alors. Avez-vous vu ce qui s'est passé?"

Severus dût convenir qu'il l'admirait. Tabitha semblait complètement calme et sa voix ne frémissait même pas quand elle répondit " Je l'ai vue trébucher, Directeur, et tomber, parce que j'étais en effet assez proche d'elle. Cependant, j'ai seulement vu le mouvement du coin de l'oeil, car je parlais à Lucius, euh, M. Malfoy. Et je dois admettre que j'aurais presque ri tout haut---tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas en meilleurs termes avec Sibylle Trelawney, et au premier abord cela avait l'air plutôt comique. Quand elle n'a pas bougé, en revanche…"

Elle eut même le bon sens de ne pas affecter une autre explosion de larmes, mais laissa simplement sa voix s'estomper et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Quelle actrice et quel sang-froid, pensa Severus. Et elle avait décalé toute la charge des soupçons sur Lucius, sans même battre d'une paupière. Si elle décidait vraiment de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être plus que satisfait.

" Alors peut-être M. Malfoy pourra-t-il nous éclairer, " dit Dumbledore, avec le plus faible soupçon d'impatience dans sa voix.

" J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir en dire beaucoup plus que mademoiselle Al Faruk l'a déjà fait, monsieur. Nous descendions les escaliers, elle m'a demandé quelque chose au sujet des devoirs de métamorphose que nous avons fait pendant les vacances, et j'ai vu Sibylle tomber. Mais comme je parlais à Tabitha, je ne regardais certainement pas les pieds de Sibylle. Pour être très exact sa chute a attiré mon attention seulement au moment où elle a hurlé."

" Puis-je avoir vos baguettes un instant, M. Malfoy, mademoiselle Al Faruk?" Dumbledore tendit la main en premier vers Lucius, puis vers Tabitha.

A en juger de son calme imperturbable, elle n'avait pas utilisé de magie pour causer la chute de Sibylle, et Lucius donna sa baguette avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Mais alors il n'avait rien à craindre. Dumbledore tira sa propre baguette, la pointa vers celle de Lucius et murmura " _Priori Incantatem !_" Une lumière jaune sortit de la baguette, formant une balle palpitant légèrement qui s'éleva alors lentement vers le plafond.

" Un sortilège de lévitation " dit Dumbledore ", eh bien, puisque mademoiselle Trelawney n'a certainement pas été lévitée avant sa chute… mais dites-moi quand même, M. Malfoy : à quoi l'avez vous utilisé ?"

" Pour faire léviter mon coffre, bien sûr, quand je suis monté à bord du train."

Dumbledore hocha la tête et était sur le point de rendre sa baguette à Lucius quand la voix de McGonagall l'interrompit un plein mouvement . " Si j'étais vous, Directeur, je contrôlerais aussi le sort précédent celui de lévitation. Juste par précaution." 

C'était trop, même pour le sang-froid de Lestrange. " Minerva, " dit-il, " quand M. Malfoy aurait-il eu le temps de jeter un autre sort? C'est exactement pour les empêcher de modifier des preuves possibles que je les ai tous pétrifiés. C'est moi qui ai voulu en premier lieu faire examiner cet accident, mais dans certaines limites."

" Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il aurait pu le faire en venant ici, " répondit froidement McGonagall, " Il était l'un des derniers sinon le dernier à entrer dans ce bureau. Il aurait pu-" 

" Mais il ne l'a pas fait."

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Sirius Black.

" Je marchais derrière lui et il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette. Je l'aurais vu."

Black était, comme l'étaient tous les membres de son petit gang, un favori à la fois de Dumbledore et de McGonagall. Cette dernière semblait l'avoir décalé du sommet au bas de sa liste des élèves les plus chéris néanmoins, car le regard qu'elle lui lança était meurtrier.

" Merci beaucoup M. Black pour votre témoignage, " dit-elle d'un ton pincé. " dans ce cas-là, néanmoins, je ne vois aucune raison que ce soit de ne pas jeter un autre sortilège révélateur." 

Si la situation avait été moins sérieuse, Severus aurait beaucoup plus apprécié l'intervention de Black. Ce type devait vraiment être entiché de Lucius pour le défendre en présence de son propre directeur de Maison. Abruti et Gryffondor. Y avait-il une pire combinaison? Cependant, Dumbledore avait obtenu un autre éclair de lumière jaune de la baguette de Lucius, qui, semblablement à la précédente, forma une balle et se rétrécit rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit environ de la taille d'un petit pois.

"Un sortilège de réduction que j'ai utilisé pour faire mes valises, " dit Lucius avec un sourire candide vers McGonagall.

"M. Malfoy êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous avez fait de la magie en dehors de l'école?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un ton de voix dangereusement bas.

" Je n'insinue rien, professeur et manifestement le Ministère n'y a trouvé aucun intérêt car je n'ai pas reçu d'avertissement."

Les yeux de McGonagall flamboyaient, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Dumbledore s'interposa "Eh bien, je crois que ceci éclaire suffisamment le problème. Voici votre baguette, M. Malfoy."

Lucius la prit et l'empocha, non sans un sourire impertinent en direction de la Directrice fumante de Gryffondor. Maintenant c'était le tour de la baguette de Tabitha d'être examinée et le premier sortilège qui sortit se prouva être assez inoffensif: la lumière émise par sa pointe ressemblait à un serpent ou ruban se tortillant doucement. Les courbes devinrent de moins en moins prononcées jusqu'à ce qu'il flotte là, immobile et complètement droit. McGonagall se mordait la lèvre inférieure et tapait le plancher avec son pied de frustration impatiente.

" Je me suis coiffée avant que nous ne quittions le train, " expliqua Tabitha et Dumbledore acquiesça, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la nappe de cheveux lisses et noirs.

"Oui, mademoiselle Al Faruk, j'avais deviné cela. Mais pour être entièrement sûr je poursuivrai comme je l'ai fait avec la baguette de M. Malfoy. _Priori Incantatem !_"

Severus apprécia assez la démonstration, qui lui rappela un peu les feux d'artifices Moldus qu'il avait vus une fois lors de l'anniversaire de la reine à Londres. Ce sortilège était particulièrement agréable car l'éclair jaune se dissout en une multitude de mèches ressemblant à des serpents, qui se démêlèrent alors et qui serpentèrent en l'air en un parfait parallélisme comme un bâton sans noeud reflété dans un miroir déformant.

"Eh bien, Minerva, " dit le directeur en rendant la baguette à Tabitha, " je suppose que vous voyez aussi peu de pièce à conviction incriminante que moi ici." McGonagall acquiesça seulement brièvement."M. Rogue, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez vu?"

Il pouvait simplement coller à la vérité maintenant ---Peter Wellington, le seul élève n'ayant pas encore été interrogé était seulement impliqué dans toute cette affaire parce qu'il avait continué à descendre les marches après que Sibylle avait déjà fait sa chute. Wellington était un septième année incroyablement arrogant, qui aurait renvoyé une fille comme étant simplement hystérique même si elle se faisait démembrer pile devant lui, et ainsi n'avait pas fait du tout attention au hurlement de Sibylle. Il ne pouvait rien avoir vu.

" Je n'ai pas vu grand chose, Directeur. Quand j'ai entendu le cri de Sibylle, je me suis retourné et ai remonté quelques marches. Je me suis seulement aperçu que sa tête était tournée avec un angle assez étrange. Quand Professeur Lestrange l'a fait léviter, il est devenu évident que ses colliers s'étaient emmêlés dans la balustrade."

Wellington n'avait rien à ajouter, tout comme Severus s'y était attendu. 

" Dans ce cas-là " dit Dumbledore, " je crois que nous pouvons déclarer l'affaire close. Ou plutôt, déclarez qu'il n'y a pas d'affaire du tout. Ce que j'aimerais savoir néanmoins, est pourquoi M. Black nous honore de sa présence."

" M. Black est ici parce qu'il a exprimé sa satisfaction à M. Lupin et d'une manière sans aucune équivoque, je peux ajouter, au sujet du fait que les élèves de ma maison s'entretuaient et lui épagnaient ainsi l'ennui de le faire lui-même."

McGonagall inspira vivement, mais Dumbledore leva la main. " S'il vous plaît Minerva. Je crois que M. Black peut répondre lui-même. Avez-vous dit cela à M. Lupin?"

"Oui mais je ne voulais pas dire-"

" Un simple oui ou non sera suffisant, M. Black, " l'interrompit Lestrange.

"Oui, "cracha Black, lui jetant un regard plein de haine.

" M. Black, ceci n'est pas l'esprit de Poudlard. La rivalité entre maison est la bienvenue aussi longtemps qu'elle sert à éperonner les élèves dans leur volonté de gagner la Coupe des Maisons. S'il y a de la compétition, cela améliore la volonté de gagner. Mais la compétition ne veut pas dire l'inimitié ou la haine. J'ai complètement conscience que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont opposés presque comme le jour et la nuit ou le noir et le blanc. Ce que vous, vous tous, devriez garder en mémoire néanmoins, est que l'un ne peut pas exister sans l'autre. Vous êtes deux côtés de la même pièce--- si elle perd un de ses côtés, cela n'est plus une pièce de monnaie , mais un morceau de métal sans valeur." Il fit une courte pause. " C'est à votre Directrice de Maison de déterminer votre punition pour ce commentaire téméraire et ignominieux contre vos camarades. Vous pouvez tous aller, retournez à vos dortoirs."

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, marchant dans les couloirs en cortège silencieux, Severus à l'arrière. Rose Bentley maintenant de nouveau en complet mode-préfet, était occupée à calmer la petite Lisa Greenbaum, qui avait été plutôt secouée par le sérieux à la fois de l'accident et de l'interrogatoire. Wellington, estimant à l'évidence qu'il était sous sa dignité que d'être vu à marcher avec un paquet de cinquième années et une seconde année en pleurs, passa rapidement devant eux, afin de se séparer d'une compagnie si gênante. Lucius et Tabitha ralentirent un peu, si bien qu'ils couvrirent la distance restante en marchant seulement quelques mètres devant Severus. Il les rattrapa à l'entrée des quartiers de Serpentard, et Lucius lui chuchota " Minuit et demie, endroit habituel." Signifiant son accord d'un hochement de tête, Severus les suivit dans la pièce commune complètement vide. L'ordre péremptoire de Lestrange que tout le monde aille immédiatement à son dortoir avait à l'évidence été suivi-pas étonnant, pensa Severus, leur Directeur de maison n'avait pas été d'humeur indulgente ce soir et il aurait impitoyablement enlevé des points de sa propre maison, si le Baron Sanglant avait rapporté l'infraction la plus légère.

~~~~*~~~~

" Alors comment l'as-tu fait?" demanda Severus à Tabitha quand tous trois furent assemblés dans leur cachette habituelle.

Ils avaient allumé les torches et bourré les robes de Lucius dans la fente entre la porte et le plancher. La lumière des baguettes n'était pas suffisante ce soir, car elle ne leur permettait pas de déceler leur fantôme de maison au cas où il déciderait de les rejoindre. Cela ne s'était jamais produit jusqu'ici mais concocter des plans pour mener Black en bâteau était beaucoup moins dangereux que de parler de comment exactement Tabitha avait réussi à jeter Sibylle en bas des escaliers et rester impunie. Aucun d'eux ne voulait imaginer les conséquences d'être surpris par le Baron Sanglant et d'être dénoncés ensuite à Lestrange. 

" En utilisant ma baguette bien sûr, idiots, " répondit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

" Ta baguette ?" s'exclama Lucius et les deux autres le firent immédiatement taire. "Mais comment ?" continua-t-il dans un chuchotement, " Tu n'aurais pas pu…attends! Tu as défait ses lacets et puis tu les as étendus-"

"---pour pouvoir marcher dessus!" termina Severus pour lui. 

" Exactement. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu de l'étrangler avec ces horribles colliers. Je voulais juste l'effrayer, et personne n'aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit."

"Oui, mais quelle épreuve de funambulisme, " dit Severus. " Et quel nerf ! Ils auraient pu ajouter deux et deux-"

" Ne _me_ dis pas cela à moi !" siffla Tabitha en roulant les yeux. " Tu sais ce qui était le pire ? Quand Dumbledore avait jeté les deux sortilèges inverses et j'étais morte de peur que McGonagall puisse insister pour qu'il en fasse un autre. Car je m'étais bien arrangé _et_ démêlé les cheveux dans le train. Imagine seulement si un autre sort de redressement était sorti ! Alors ils _auraient ajouté deux et deux,_ et je serais déjà en train de faire mes valises."

" Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas le dire à Lestrange!" commenta Lucius, " Il serait vraiment fier de toi."

" Pourquoi serait-il fier de moi ?" demanda Tabitha, l'examinant avec des yeux rétrécis. " Dis moi, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?"

C'était une des quelques peu nombreuses fois où Severus avait jamais vu Lucius manquer de mots. Quel idiot, pensa-t-il et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'aider à sortir des ennuis qu'il s'était attiré en parlant. 

"Je..eh bien, qui ne serait pas fier d'avoir une amie petite avec autant de…euh, sang-froid et de résistance ? Si j'étais à sa place, je-"

Il s'arrêta parce que la pointe de la baguette de Tabitha était pointée sur sa poitrine. " Ne me donne pas cette merde, Malfoy!" dit-elle en lui souriant comme le chat sourit au canari. " Si tu as une autre réponse, tu devrais la donner tout de suite, autrement, je pourrais piocher profondément dans mon répertoire de malédictions désagréables. Et tu sais ce que désagréable veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius jeta un regard désespéré à Severus, mais Severus haussa seulement les épaules. Il n'avait aucune intention d'interférer avec ce problème particulier, comme il était très délicat de décider lesquel des deux adversaires allait l'emporter. Et il préférait avaler sa propre baguette que de se mettre du mauvais côté.

" Pour l'amour de Merlin, ne sois pas si stupide Tabitha !" siffla Lucius, " je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Je ne peux pas et je ne le ferai pas. C'est trop dangereux. C'est tout et je ne dirai rien de plus."

Tabitha abaissa sa baguette et regarda de l'un à l'autre, pensa visiblement très intensément. " Sais-tu de quoi il parlait, Rogue?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

" Oui, mais je ne peux pas te le dire non plus. Il a raison, c'est trop dangereux. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?" gronda-t-il, " Nous tuer et incinérer nos restes ?"

Elle secoua lentement la tête. "Non, mais… oh je ne sais pas !" dit-elle furieusement "je suppose que je vais simplement vous mettre sous oubliettes-" 

"Attends une minute !" l'interrompit Severus, " je suppose que nous pouvons résoudre cela par simple logique. Tu crois que nous avons tous les deux un soupçon épouvantable au sujet de Lestrange, j'ai raison ?"

"Oui, et-" 

" J'ai dit attends. Possibilité numéro un : Notre soupçon est entièrement injustifié. Alors pourquoi ne nous assommes-tu pas pour nous amener à lui ? Il nous traînera devant Dumbledore ou nous fera une réprimande terrible et nous donnera un mois de retenue. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ce qui veut dire que notre soupçon est bien fondé et que tu le sais. J'ai raison ?"

Tabitha mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. " J'apprécie l'analyse, Rogue. Mais tu marches en terrain dangereux ici…"

Il eut un reniflement moqueur. " Nous sommes tous en terrain dangereux. Pas besoin de protéger ton amant néanmoins. Nous savons qu'il est un Mangemort."

Maintenant il avait le plaisir de voir Tabitha aussi muette que Lucius l'avait été il y a peu. Il avait regagné sa puissance de parole néanmoins, car maintenant il dit " Nous sommes une bonne paire d'idiots, Severus-"

" Parle pour toi, Malfoy !"

"Non, je parle pour nous deux. Elle a dû voir sa Marque Sombre, ou penses-tu qu'il la baise avec des gants jusqu'aux épaules?"

" Euh, non. Certainement pas. Bien que je n'y ai jamais pensé particulièrement-" 

" Excusez-moi ?" dit Tabitha, dont le visage avait viré au rouge sombre, Severus ne pouvait pas dire si c'était d'embarras ou de furie, mais il avait plutôt tendance à supposer que ce soit de furie. " Il est déjà assez grossier de discuter de ma vie sexuelle en ma présence mais vous soucieriez-vous de m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit _que_ vous _saviez_ ?"

" Parce que nous ne savions pas que tu savais, mademoiselle Lente-A-Comprendre !" répliqua Lucius . " Alors veux-tu gentiment ranger ta baguette ? Tu trembles un peu trop pour la pointer encore dans ma direction."

Tabitha leur jeta un regard noir à tous les deux, puis rangea sa baguette. " Alors ceci semble avoir été changé en une sorte de réunion de famille, " observa-t-elle sarcastiquement. " Etes-vous les seuls au courant du secret ou est-ce déjà dans toute la maison Serpentard ?"

" Je suis si content de voir que tu nous tiens en si haute estime " répondit Lucius " C'est probablement le secret le mieux gardé de Poudlard entre Severus, moi-même, Owen, Heather et Clarissa. Ils étaient dans le coup pratiquement depuis le début. Et oui Lestrange sait, " dit-il d'un ton rogue avant que Tabitha ne puisse poser la question.

" A propos d'Owen, " interrompit Severus, "Savez-vous ce qui ne va pas avec son père ? Je lui ai demandé au dîner pourquoi il n'avait pas été aux funérailles de Potter, et il a simplement dit que son père n'était pas bien, mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire plus."

"Il a été frappé par une malédiction perdue qui avait ricoché sur un mur ou une fenêtre. Mon père me l'a dit " expliqua Lucius en voyant le regard curieux de Severus. " C'était assez mauvais mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour des raisons évidentes. Alors la famille entière est restée à la maison, prétendant avoir attrapé une infection virale---ne me demande pas laquelle---sans que personne ne se doute de rien."

Severus savait qu'il était absurde et puéril de se sentir si désillusionné par les mots de Lucius. Les Mangemorts étaient des êtres humains et donc vulnérables comme tout le monde. Peut-être pas Voldemort lui-même mais ses partisans n'étaient certainement pas à l'abri des sortilèges. Et cela devait se produire tôt ou tard. Qui que ce soit qui prenait part aux attaques pouvait être blessé ou même tué. Sa partie rationnelle comprenait cela parfaitement, mais la déception le harcelait, quelque part en profondeur. Il n'avait plus envie de bavarder et resta simplement assis, silencieux et sombre, tandis que Lucius et Tabitha discutaient les étapes suivantes du projet Black.


	32. Chapitre32

Chapitre 32

Le choix de la serre trois comme emplacement pour le rendez-vous n'avait fait rien pour faire monter Sirius Black dans l'estime de Severus : c'était le début du mois de janvier et il faisait très froid à l'extérieur, mais c'était encore plus glacé à l'intérieur, car cet espace particulier hébergeait les plantes des climats septentrionaux et arctiques. Et il était celui qui devait être là bien avant l'heure fixée, afin d'éviter des complications possibles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Quatre heures moins dix. Probablement que même le temps avait gelé ici . Il n'avait pas osé jeter un charme de chauffage sur lui-même, de peur que l'humidité considérable de l'air puisse se condenser autour de lui et ainsi révéler sa présence. Le problème était que, même si théoriquement il aurait dû se positionner à un endroit d'où il pourrait tout surveiller aisément, il avait dû choisir un endroit bien caché derrière une petite armoire--- tout invisible que le sort ait pu le rendre, son souffle sortait toujours de sa bouche en tant que vapeur blanche, et même Black n'était pas assez stupide pour considérer que ce phénomène n'était pas un peu étrange. Il avait jeté _Diaphanus_ sur l'étagère, mais cela rendait seulement l'écran de bois de son dos transparent ; les planches horizontales et les pots de fleurs étaient encore là. De toute façon, pensa-t-il, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse avoir et cela devrait faire l'affaire. Il était là, après tout, seulement pour intervenir au cas où la situation sorte de leur contrôle.

Quatre heures moins cinq. Lucius avait promis d'arriver un peu plus tôt, pour une dernière vérification. Et il était là, ouvrant prudemment la porte et appelant " Black ? Es-tu là?"

"Non, il n'y est pas !" dit Severus. " Le froid ne fait aucun bien à ton aspect, Malfoy. Il y a des vues plus sensuelles qu'un nez rouge et des lèvres bleues. Tout s'est-il passé selon nos plans ?"

" Où diable es-tu ?" dit Lucius avec humeur. " Ne devrais-tu pas être quelque part près d'ici ?"

" Je suis derrière l'armoire dans le coin lointain à ta gauche. Comment pourrais-je me tenir près de toi, idiot ? Je dois respirer, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter. Et que dirait Black s'il voyait des petites bouffées de vapeur blanche apparaître de nulle part ?"

"_Finite Incantatem,_ je suppose. Compris. Pour répondre à ta question : Oui, tout va bien. Tabitha est déjà dans la bibliothèque avec Owen et Heather. Elle se dépêchera de descendre ici dès---chut, le voilà !"

Bien qu'il sache que probablement rien ne se passerait de travers, Severus pouvait entendre son coeur battre rapidement et il sentit sa gorge serrer. La porte s'ouvrit et Black entra dans la serre, chaque centimètre de lui ayant l'air de Pâris le guerrier juvénile sur son chemin pour enlever Hélène. Hélène au nez rouge et aux lèvres bleues. Severus retint courageusement un reniflement moqueur. Après tout, ils avaient déjà eu leur rire préliminaire quand ils avaient reçu le mot de Black mercredi. Il l'avait glissé dans la main de Lucius pendant leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et tous trois s'étaient réunis après le couvre-feu, comme d'habitude, dans la salle de classe inutilisée pour le lire et planifier stratégiquement le bouquet final.

__

Malfoy

Avait-il écrit

__

Il semble que maintenant non seulement tu me dois des excuses, mais aussi tes humbles remerciements. McGonagall m'a presque arraché la tête dimanche soir.

__

A moins que je n'entende quelque chose de contraire de ta part, nous nous retrouverons à quatre heures samedi après-midi, à l'intérieur de la serre 3.

__

S.B.

En dehors de cette serre particulière, malgré sa température arctique, il n'aurait pas pu sélectionner un meilleur emplacement, car les serres et plus important, le chemin conduisant de l'entrée principale du château vers elles, étaient complètement visibles des fenêtres de la bibliothèque, ce qui était une partie importante de leur plan. Ceci et la remarque de Black à Tabitha comme quoi il pourrait faire taire Lucius après Noël si nécessaire, rendait le tout parfait. Presque trop simple.

" Malfoy!" fut tout ce que Black dit d'une voix un peu rauque, tandis que ses yeux passaient sur le blond Serpentard sans même une tentative de dissimuler leur expression d'avidité.

" Black." Malfoy inclina légèrement la tête.

" Qui aurait cru que tu n'aimais pas seulement les filles."

" On pourrait dire la même chose de toi. Dire que j'étais surpris serait un euphémisme."

" Agréablement surpris?"

Severus secoua la tête devant la quantité incroyable de clichés que le Gryffondor affichait. D'un autre côté, il était très souhaitable qu'ils maintiennent un peu de conversation, quelle qu'en soit la qualité ou l'originalité, car même Lucius ne méritait pas de devoir supporter plus d'un ou deux baisers d'un autre mâle, moins que tout de Black.

" Ca dépend du point de vue, " répondit sèchement Lucius.

Black pencha la tête de côté. " Comment ça?"

"Eh bien, " dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, se perchant sur le bord d'un des établis, " d'un point de vue simplement esthétique je dirais que c'est agréable. Mais cela n'a pas de sens que de nier que tu es un Gryffondor, ce qui rend toute cette affaire beaucoup moins plaisante."

" Qui a dit que cela allait être une affaire?" demanda Black en s'approchant, si bien que le genou gauche de Malfoy brossait maintenant contre sa cuisse.

" Je voulais dire affaire comme un synonyme de business, imbécile, " gronda Lucius. " Ai-je raison d'interpréter tes paroles comme une indication subtile que tu m'utiliseras juste une fois avant de me jeter? C'est moi qui fait cela, je t'avertis."

" Moi aussi. Ou t'attendais-tu sincèrement à ce que je fasse une demande en mariage?"

Malfoy renifla de dédain. " Je n'aurais pas accepté de toute façon. Mais soyons d'accord que c'est juste pour une fois, pour satisfaire notre curiosité mutuelle. Et probablement attraper le rhume du siècle."

" Je te promets que tu n'auras pas froid " murmura Black et il posa les mains sur les épaules de Lucius, le tournant un peu vers la gauche, pour pouvoir se tenir debout entre ses jambes. "Faisons donc quelque chose au sujet de ces lèvres bleues."

Severus aurait préféré fermer les yeux, simplement pour pouvoir éviter que l'image de Black et Malfoy, empêtrés dans un baiser passionné, soit imprimée dans son esprit. Mais il était la sentinelle et l'éloigne-ennuis, et ainsi devait les maintenir ouverts. Lucius faisait un assez bon travail, pensa-t-il. Peut-être imaginait-il qu'il embrassait une fille---difficile cependant, car il n'y avait pas une seule fille à Poudlard avec des cheveux aussi courts. 

C'était moins le moyen de fuite mentale de Lucius qui lui posait problème, néanmoins, c'était la vague de nausée qui menaçait de le submerger, parce que la scène à laquelle il devait assister ramenait tout ce qu'il avait enterré profondément dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit. Le premier baiser que son oncle l'avait forcé à subir… sa peau encore lisse effleurée par les pointes de barbe sur le visage de l'autre homme… ses propres bras étant doucement mais sans pouvoir s'y tromper forcés à entourer le corps de son oncle… il repoussa les images de toutes ses forces. Ceci était un baiser consensuel qui n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Et donc il n'y avait aucun besoin de souvenirs qui n'avaient pas été invités. Ils feraient mieux de rester en bas dans les cachots de son esprit, pour être traités quand lui, et non eux, le jugeait approprié.

Il se maîtrisa et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'armoire vers la porte. A moins que Tabitha ne se montre dans les quelques prochaines secondes, Lucius devrait répéter l'expérience---le baiser ne pouvait pas durer une éternité. Mais maintenant il voyait sa silhouette apparaître derrière les vitres de verre, la vit regarder à l'intérieur…

La porte fut ouverte avec une telle force qu'elle se fracassa contre le mur. Des éclats de verre frappèrent le plancher, et alors Tabitha confirma qu'elle était en effet une actrice très adroite. "Lucius, je---Black ! Lucius! Que diable-"

Elle resta enracinée sur place, les yeux grand ouverts, l'index doigt pointé vers les deux garçons qui avaient brutalement cessé leur baiser et qui la regardaient maintenant avec horreur. Severus dut admettre que Lucius n'était pas mauvais non plus. Et maintenant Heather et McNair apparaissaient dans l'embrasure de la porte haletant de leur course rapide, des sourires mauvais s'étendant lentement sur leurs visages.

Tabitha attrapa sa gorge à deux mains, ferma et rouvrit les yeux puis hoqueta " Je ne peux pas y croire! Je suis venue ici parce que---et alors je vois---ce n'est pas possible!" 

"Oh, vraiment!" dit Malfoy poussant en arrière Black, qui était apparemment proche de faire une crise cardiaque. Il glissa de dessus la table et se dirigea vers Tabitha. " Tu es venue ici à cause quoi, mon chaton? Pour m'espionner? Pour voler un baiser dans les serres?" il agrippa son bras. " Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer ma douce, ou ceci va se transformer en expérience très désagréable."

" Lâche-la, Malfoy! Immédiatement!" brailla McNair en tirant sa baguette. Pas mauvais comme acteur de second-rôle non plus. Lucius lâcha le bras de Tabitha avec une réticence convaincante. " Elle est venue ici parce qu'elle avait peur que ce Gryffondor puisse te faire du mal, espèce d'idiot !"

" Quoi ?" dit Lucius d'un ton rogue, " Peur qu'il puisse… mais comment savait-elle que j'allais être là d'abord ?---As-tu fouillé mes affaires personnelles-"

" Non !" gémit Tabitha, " Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Crois moi, Lucius, je ne l'ai pas fait ! J'étais dans la bibliothèque, à faire mes devoirs pour Binns, tu sais, la réda-"

" Moins d'artifices et plus de faits concrets, Al Faruk ! Tu ferais mieux de faire cela rapidement !"

" Eh bien, j'étais là-bas depuis le déjeuner et j'avais besoin d'une pause. Alors je suis allée à la fenêtre, juste pour prendre une petite bouffée d'air frais et je t'ai vu te diriger vers les serres et… et y entrer. J'ai pensé que c'était étrange, car que pouvais-tu -"

" Je crois t'avoir dit de parler rapidement !" gronda Lucius.

" J'ai presque fini. Alors pendant que je m'étonnais encore à ton sujet, j'ai vu Black aller dans la même direction et entrer dans la serre aussi… et après ce qu'il m'avait dit dans le train…" elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil coupable vers Black.

Severus ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Black, quelque chose qu'il regrettait sincèrement . M. Je-Peux-Tous-Les-Avoir était vraiment dans la merde maintenant et elle montait déjà jusqu'à son menton. Lentement, Lucius se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit dans le train, Black ?" demanda-t-il, la voix n'étant qu'un chuchotement dangereux.

" Je… rien, vraiment je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle !"

" Menteur !" hurla Tabitha . " Espèce de maudit menteur ! Je t'ai fait des excuses parce que je t'avais si mal traité au bal de Halloween, parce que Lucius était après moi et que j'avais trop peur qu'il puisse nous attraper. Essayes-tu de nier cela ?" Elle secoua son poing vers lui. Tabitha Al Faruk, l'extraordinaire déesse vengeresse , pensa Severus. Vraiment, c'était une excellente performance. " Et alors tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter parce qu'après Noël, tu aurais un moyen de le faire taire au cas où il ferait des difficultés ! Ne t'en rappelles-tu pas, merde ?"

" Je… tu…tu dois m'avoir mal compris, je ne voulais pas sous entendre…"

" Bla-ack !" psalmodia Lucius, " Tu es un sacrément mauvais menteur. Mais quelle histoire intéressante. Alors, si ce tête à tête prometteur n'avait pas été interrompu par Tabitha, à qui, à propos, je présente mes excuses-" et il esquissa un salut moqueur vers elle - " Tu m'aurais enculé, puis tu aurais séduit la fille sur qui j'avais posé les yeux et si j'avais eu des objections, tu aurais menacé de raconter notre intermezzo à toute l'école ? Tu es un très mauvais garçon, Sirius Black. Et bien trop ambitieux pour ton propre bien. Sans compter stupide."

Black reculait lentement loin de Lucius, mais dut s'arrêter quand il heurta l'établi, le nid d'amour de l'oiseau qui s'était transformé d'une manière ou d'une autre en harpie. Il blêmit à la vue de quatre Serpentards enragés se rapprochant de lui. C'était le signal pour Severus, car maintenant il pouvait ôter le sortilège de l'armoire, quitter sa cachette, passer derrière le groupe sur la pointe des pieds, et sortir de la serre. Une fois à l'extérieur il courut vers l'espace en retrait entre les serres numéro un et deux, enleva le sortilège d'invisibilité et, à une allure très nonchalante, retourna au numéro trois. Etant donné que personne ne savait jamais qui surveillait et d'où, il s'arrêta dès qu'il fut vraisemblable qu'il ait pu remarquer la porte ouverte. Tirant sa baguette, il s'approcha lentement . 

" Héo-o !" cria-t-il, " Y'a quelqu'un ? Que-" et il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le groupe à l'intérieur. " Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il, couvrant la distance restante à une allure plus rapide, " Quelque sorte de réunion de famille arctique ? Ou une conspiration secrète ?"

" Severus, est-ce que c'est toi ?" appela McNair par-dessus son épaule.

"Oui, mais quelqu'un se soucierait-il de me dire --- "

" Entre, on va te montrer !"

" Cela ferait mieux d'être quelque chose de bien, " dit Severus d'une voix traînante quand il entra. "Je voulais aller me promener et---Qu'est ce que Black fait ici ?"

Pendant que l'histoire lui était racontée avec chaque détail savoureux et à la fois du point de vue de Lucius et de Tabitha, Severus eut le plaisir de voir l'expression de Black balancer entre froide furie et humiliation. Il semblait lui venir à l'esprit que d'ici l'heure du dîner, l'école entière aurait entendu parler de l'événement, que Lucius avait probablement encore son mot et n'hésiterait pas une seconde seule à en faire autant de copies qu'il fallait. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que ce soit que Malfoy ait consenti à ce rendez-vous de son propre plein gré---la formulation de la courte lettre suggérait plutôt le contraire. 

" Black !" s'exclama Severus après que l'histoire fut terminée, " Je n'avais aucune idée que tu aimais les garçons ! Eh bien, si ce n'est pas une nouvelle intéressante ! Tes petits amis connaissent-ils déjà ce petit détail piquant ? Ou les baises-tu régulièrement de toute façon ?"

"Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot graisseux !" s'étrangla Black. " Si tu dis-"

" Il n'est pas le seul, Black " ronronna Heather, " Nous sommes cinq à être au courant de ce sombre secret. Tu pourrais menacer une personne, mais dis-moi ce que tu penses avoir comme chances contre cinq !"

Black redressa ses épaules et avança d'un pas. " Je fais appel à votre honneur-"

Jerobeam le bouffon, devant la statue duquel ils devaient passer tous les jours sur leur chemin vers la Grande Salle n'aurait pas pu désirer une réaction différente ou plus spontanée à ses plaisanteries. Les cinq Serpentards se roulaient presque sur le plancher de rire--- première réaction véritable de l'après-midi, et donc très rafraîchissante.

" Honneur !" haleta Lucius. Il avait été le premier à récupérer. "Honneur ! Black, tu es si incroyablement pitoyable ! Grand Merlin, " dit-il en essuyant les larmes de rire de ses yeux, " C'est de loin le meilleur rire que j'aie eu depuis que je t'ai vu avec cette tête de perche. Honneur, mon cul ! Pas moyen, c'est une histoire bien trop bonne pour qu'on la sacrifie à l'honneur---même si nous _savions_ ce que ce mot veut dire. Venez vous autres, rentrons, il reste-" il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre - "Il reste plus d'une heure avant dîner. Assez pour répandre la nouvelle."

"Attendez une seconde !" dit Tabitha, "Je dois d'abord réparer la porte. Autrement ce pauvre Blackie pourrait envisager de mettre un terme à sa vie, utilisant un des éclats de verre pour se trancher les poignets."

Avec un dernier sourire malveillant vers Black, qui était encore debout au même endroit, absolument détruit et probablement proche des larmes, elle jeta un sortilège _de Reparo_ sur le verre brisé puis dirigea les autres vers l'extérieur, lança à Black un baiser venimeux et ferma la porte.

~~~~*~~~~

Avant six heures, toute la maison de Serpentard avait entendu l'histoire. Une partie des élèves les plus âgés avait quelques petit(e)-ami(e)s à Serdaigle, d'autres entretenaient des liens vaguement amicaux avec ceux qui partageaient leurs tables en Divination---les canaux étaient peu nombreux et minces mais s'avérèrent être assez perméables pour que les nouvelles voyagent rapidement. Black, qui avait commis l'erreur fatale d'être l'un des derniers à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, fut accueilli par un choeur de sifflements et de rire. De la Grande Table, tous les professeurs regardaient leurs étudiants assemblés avec étonnement. C'était un commencement mémorable pour le Calvaire de Black, pensa Severus, et il espéra que cela durerait aussi longtemps que possible.

McGonagall se leva de son siège et frappa son verre de sa fourchette avec une violence croissante mais sans résultat. Severus vit sa bouche se rétrécir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en eut évidemment assez de ça, car elle tira sa baguette, la pointa vers sa gorge puis cria " Silence !" si bruyamment qu'il pensa que les fenêtres allaient exploser. La salle redevint immédiatement tranquille. Elle ôta le sortilège puis continua de sa voix normale.

" Quelle est la raison de ce comportement inacceptable ?" 

Personne ne dit mot. Ensuite, une voix s'éleva à la table de Serdaigle " Black est un pédé !"

Le rire qui s'ensuivit était presque aussi assourdissant que la voix magiquement rehaussée de McGonagall. Quand Dumbledore se leva aussi, il se calma immédiatement néanmoins.

" Qui que ce soit qui ait dit ceci, qu'il se présente immédiatement. Et vous aussi, M. Black."

Le directeur et son adjointe quittèrent la grande salle avec le Serdaigle malchanceux et un Black à l'air très embarrassé dans leur sillage.

" OK " dit Lucius " quels sont les paris ? Cinq minutes à partir de maintenant ?"

" Pas moyen " protesta Owen, " ils doivent d'abord arriver au bureau de Dumbledore, ensuite Black doit laisser échapper sa propre version ridicule de l'histoire et seulement alors ils pourront t'appeler. Je parie pour quinze minutes." 

Severus, qui était sûr que Black laisserait échapper "C'est la faute à Malfoy !" à la première occasion possible, secoua la tête. " Non, McNair, je suis avec Malfoy. Cinq minutes. Un galion ?"

" Parfait !" dit Lucius avec un grand sourire, tirant sa baguette pour conjurer un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. "Alors ça fait Severus et moi pour cinq, Owen pour quinze--- quelqu'un d'autre ?" 

Un peu plus tard, vingt de leurs camarades de maison avaient parié un galion pour dix à vingt minutes, avec seulement Severus, Lucius, Tabitha et de manière surprenante, Clarissa, à tenir fermement contre eux.

" Plus que deux minutes " observa Lucius, " Je ferais mieux d'attraper quelque chose à manger maintenant sinon je resterai affamé pendant toute l-"

Le craquement de l'apparition de Wendy l'elfe derrière lui interrompit ses rêveries alimentaires. "M. Malfoy, monsieur, " grinça-t-elle, " Vous devez aller au bureau du Directeur, monsieur, il a dit immédiatement, s'il vous plaît. Et mademoiselle Al Faruk aussi."

Lucius et Tabitha se levèrent le pouce. " Splendide !" s'exclama Lucius, "Ca fait cinq galions chacun ! Severus, Clarissa, vous faites les affaires, hein ?"

Severus hocha la tête et vit que Lestrange quittait aussi sa place à la grande table. D'autant mieux, pensa-t-il, car maintenant leur Directeur de Maison aurait la satisfaction de voir McGonagall et son toutou favori complètement intimidés. Il transmit cette pensée à Clarissa, qui lui sourit.

" Hé !" dit-il " C'est la fois première fois que je te vois sourire depuis que l'école a commencé. Bienvenue à ton retour. Maintenant, récoltons les gains de notre pari."

Il garda la part de Lucius et Clarissa en fit de même avec celle de Tabitha, pour les passer à leurs propriétaires de droit dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

" Alors " dit Severus sur le chemin du retour vers leurs quartiers, " Puis-je t'acheter une bierraubeure samedi prochain à Pré-au-Lard ?"

" Severus, est-ce que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?"

" Euh, et bien, appelons cela une sortie entre amis, d'accord ? Pour célébrer la victoire des méchants contre l'écervelé ?"

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. " A propos Severus, était-ce le grand secret auquel tu faisais allusion la nuit du bal ?"

Posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Chut ! Personne ne doit savoir. Mais oui c'était cela. J'espère que je suis pardonné de ne pas te l'avoir dit à présent."

" Il aurait été agréable de me laisser le savoir. Mais je comprends que tu n'ais pas pu. C'était un plan brillant, néanmoins. De qui était-il ?" 

Alors Severus lui raconta l'histoire---bien sûr sans mentionner l'épisode qui leur avait d'abord révélé, à lui et à Lucius, le secret de Black de manière si surprenante. Et il pensa que maintenant il pouvait continuer avec l'étape suivante. Son étape suivante. Après tout, la pleine lune suivante allait avoir lieu dans huit jours.

~~~~*~~~~

Black avait recueilli une quantité surprenante de retenues pour ses projets sinistres au sujet de Lucius---cet idiot avait bien sûr essayé de tout nier, ce qui avait rendu sa situation bien pire. Ces faibles d'esprit étaient Gryffondor que seulement dans les occasions les moins appropriées, car quand coller à la vérité aurait été la seule manière de limiter les dégâts, ils essayaient soudainement et inexplicablement de s'échapper en mentant. Les Serpentards furent chaleureusement d'accord sur ce point. En outre, il avait commis l'erreur de défendre Lucius la nuit de la chute de Sibylle et ainsi fournissait une preuve non moins irréfutable que son petit mot adressé à Malfoy. Qui avait joué de manière très subtile le rôle de l'adolescent aux hormones bouillonnantes, dont l'orientation sexuelle avait momentanément vacillé sous l'attaque vigoureuse de l'immoralité du Gryffondor. La reconstitution de la scène qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore et, inutile de le dire, celle de la scène précédente dans la serre, fut l'évènement très applaudi du week-end.

Le lundi, Severus commença à mettre son propre plan en action. Il n'était pas difficile de provoquer Black en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et sur leur chemin du retour au château pour le déjeuner. Brûlopot ne l'avait pas mis en binôme avec Black mais avec Eleanor Tyler, la petite amie de Londubat. Black travaillait à côté d'eux cependant, avec Clarissa, sur laquelle il essayait de faire passer son courroux contre les Serpentards, quoique sans succès.

Professor Brûlopot avait reçu une livraison de porcs-épics. Leurs prédécesseurs n'avaient pas survécu aux soins des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de troisième année et étaient morts, victimes d'un cas intéressant d'empoisonnement alimentaire. Les pics de porcs-épics étaient un ingrédient de base pour beaucoup de potions néanmoins, et il en fallait en assez grandes quantités, si bien que les pics des animaux récemment arrivés devaient être coupés sans délai. Il était bien sûr, impossible de ce faire sans auparavant abassourdir les créatures. Ensuite, du moins s'ils avaient été abassourdis pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas en plein mode d'alerte mais avec leurs pics baissés, ils étaient assez faciles à manier. 

Black tenait un spécimen particulièrement grand et avec de nombreux pics, pour que sa partenaire en coupe un sur trois ou quatre, aussi près de la peau que possible, tout comme Brûlopot leur avait dit de faire. En mettant un paquet des pics qu'il avait lui-même coupés dans le panier déjà à moitié rempli à côté de lui, Severus vit, du coin d'œil, Black tirer sa baguette et la pointer vers l'animal abasourdi. Le " _Enervate !_ " de Black et le " Clarissa, attention ! " de Severus furent pratiquement simultanés, mais Clarissa eut assez de temps pour reculer hors de portée des pics pointus.

" Es-tu fou ?" cria-t-elle à Black, qui essayait d'avoir l'air innocent. " Cela aurait pu me coûter un oeil, si Severus ne m'avait pas averti !"

Tout le monde les regardait maintenant à l'exception de Brûlopot, qui avait aperçu Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse, avec qui il semblait avoir une conversation intéressante, à quelques vingt ou trente mètres du groupe.

" Ce n'était pas de la faute de Black " dit Severus, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. " C'était celle du porc-épic. C'est un mâle et de la manière avec laquelle Black le tenait, le pauvre animal a probablement cru qu'il allait être violé et donc s'est détaché. On ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer néanmoins, car qui voudrait être enculé par Black ?"

Quand Professor Brûlopot revint surveiller le progrès du travail de ses élèves, Severus soignait un nez sanguinolent, Black était allongé par terre, sévèrement stupéfié par trois sortilèges « Stupefix » parfaitement, même si involontairement, synchronisés. Clarissa était à genoux dans l'herbe à côté de Severus, lui tendant un mouchoir propre, et le reste des Serpentards jetait des regards menaçants aux Gryffondors qui ne semblaient pas trop vouloir s'engager dans une bagarre. Les cinquième année de Serpentard avaient une très bonne réputation en duels.

" Messieurs !" s'exclama Brûlopot, trébuchant presque sur le porc-épic ressuscité par Black qui galopait maintenant dans le pré, secouant ses pics et ayant l'air assez désorienté. " Est-il vraiment impossible de tourner le dos à votre groupe sans risquer qu'une tragédie grecque se mette en place ? M. Rogue, que s'est-il passé ?"

" Bnack m'a frappé, " réussit à répondre Severus, gêné par ses sinus enflés. Brûlopot se pencha pour examiner le nez.

" Parce que tu l'as provoqué, espèce de dégoûtante boule graisseuse de Serpentard !" cria Potter.

" N'oublie pas de dire qu'il m'avait auparavant libéré un porc-épic au visage " le rembarra Clarissa.

" Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a-"

" Potter, " l'interrompit Lucius avec une voix soyeuse, " Etre orphelin n'ajoute pas plus de crédibilité à tes petits mensonges stupides. Alors sois gentil de la fermer. Tu avais le dos tourné, comment aurais-tu pu voir ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le visage de Potter devint aussi blanc qu'un drap. " Espèce de bâtard !" s'étrangla-t-il en tirant sa baguette, " Espèce de maudit bâtard, comment oses-tu--"

" Ca suffit !" cria Brûlopot en se redressant " Ca suffit certainement ! _Enervate !_"

Black ouvrit les yeux, se toucha précautionneusement le front et grogna. " Que diable-"

"M. Black !" dit brusquement le professeur " Avez-vous frappé M. Rogue ?"

" Oui et il le méritait."

" Avez-vous lâché un porc-épic sur mademoiselle Rosier ?"

" Je suppose que je voulais le réassommer et ai mélangé les sortilèges " dit Black d'un air penaud. Les Serpentards eurent un reniflement collectif.

" M. Rogue, qu'avez vous dit à M. Black pour le mettre dans une telle folie ?"

Severus se remit sur ses pieds. Son nez s'était arrêté de saigner et avait été temporairement dégonflé par Brûlopot. "En fait j'essayais de le défendre, disant que le porc-épic -"

" Ca va !" siffla Black à travers des dents serrées, et se relevant aussi. " Ce n'est pas grave, professeur. J'ai réagi de manière exagérée. C'est tout."

Ce qui était exactement ce que Severus s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse. Plutôt accepter une autre retenue ou déduction de points de maison que d'entendre répéter en public davantage d'allusions à son orientation sexuelle. On pouvait se fier à la fierté de Gryffondor autant qu'elle était insensée après tout. 

Brûlopot poussa un profond soupir. " Très bien, M. Black. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor et vous devrez présenter vos excuses à mademoiselle Rosier et M. Rogue. Et ensuite de retour au travail."

L'air sur son visage quand il s'était étranglé sur son excuse avait été inestimable. De même que sa réaction au commentaire chuchoté de Severus " Est-ce que tu baises le loup-garou sous forme humaine ou sous forme de loup?"

Le visage de Black prit une teinte profonde d'écarlate et il grommela "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Rogue ?"

" Tu m'as assez bien compris, Black mais je te recommanderais de ne pas me refrapper, aussi amusant que ce soit certainement pour un être pas trop intellectuel comme toi. Ce serait difficile à justifier tu sais ? Et Brûlopot nous regarde. Gryffondor pourrait rester complètement sans point, pardonne le calembour, si tu continues comme cela."

A la tempe de Black, une veine pulsait dangereusement, sa gorge était si tendue par l'effort de se contrôler qu'elle semblait prête à éclater. Quand il desserra ses poings convulsivement agglomérés, ses paumes saignaient. " Je te tuerai, " chuchota-t-il, " Je jure devant toute divinité possible que je te tuerai."

" M. Black, M. Rogue, je crois que l'excuse a duré assez longtemps. Retournez au travail, et vite."

Sur leur chemin du retour au château pour le déjeuner, il fut suffisant de chuchoter " Attention à ton cul, Owen, il est derrière toi!" pour faire pousser à Black un cri inarticulé et le faire se jeter sur Severus. McNair étendit son pied droit tandis que Severus esquivait rapidement l'attaque et Black resta étendu par terre. Les trois de sa bande se précipitèrent vers lui et commencèrent à lui parler avec instance, secouant leurs têtes et faisant des gestes vers les Serpentards. Vraiment, pensa Severus, ce serait du gâteau pour lui faire passer la ligne. 

~~~~*~~~~

Clarissa et Severus étaient accoudés dans un des boxs au Trois Balais---Madame Rosmerta créait de telles petites niches pour ceux qu'elle avait pris à cœur, qui était étonnamment petit pour être caché en un sein si ample. Severus y avait une place de toute façon, et la sorcière aux amples courbes les regardait en effet tous les deux très affablement.

" Tu t'es trouvée une petite amie hein, Sevvie ?" dit-elle " Il était temps. Et une assez gentille aussi. Voudriez-vous aller vous asseoir dans un box ?"

Clarissa avait regardé alentour avec étonnement, car il n'y avait pas de boxs, juste des murs tout simples avec des panneaux de bois sombres, mais madame Rosmerta avait accordé son meilleur sourire suffisant à la fille, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et avait tiré sa baguette. 

" _Excaveo nicchia !_ Voilà mes choux. Deux bieraubeurres ?"

" Oui s'il vous plaît, et un peu de ces délicieuses chips aux morceaux de fromage, si vous en avez."

" Pour toi, toujours, Sevvie, " avait-elle répondu et elle avait envoyé par magie deux chopes et un panier plein de chips sur leur table.

" Comment t'a-t-elle appelé ? Sevvie ?" demanda Clarissa en gloussant.

Severus lui fit la grimace. " Exactement. Et n'allez pas oser utiliser ce surnom, mademoiselle Rosier ou vous aurez des cheveux roses et un nez vert avant de pouvoir dire 'désolée'." 

Clarissa secoua la tête si violemment que les boucles noires volèrent dans toutes les directions. " Non, je ne le ferai pas. Promis. En outre, j'aime beaucoup ton nom. Tu es un peu genre sévère, du moins quelquefois."

Ils levèrent leurs chopes en un toast silencieux, et après la première gorgée, Severus dit " Cela ressemble aussi à un impératif un peu sombre: 'sever us'***. J'imagine toujours un groupe de personnes condamnées à mort par décapitation, qui lèvent les yeux vers le bourreau et disent en choeur 'please, sever us!' ***Oh oublie ça, " dit-il en voyant son regard perplexe, " Oublie ça, c'est idiot !"

Malheureusement Clarissa avait pris une petit gorgée de bièraubeurre pendant qu'il disait ces derniers mots et ne l'avait pas encore avalée. Elle éclata de rire et ainsi l'aspergea entièrement de liquide. 

" Ejaculation de Bièraubeurre par surexcitation du diaphragme, " dit-il sèchement " Merci beaucoup, Clarissa, j'avais vraiment besoin de cela. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un peu de bièraubeurre sur le visage et le devant de vos robes quand vous venez de mettre à nu votre âme devant une fille. Crois-tu pouvoir remonter bientôt ?" demanda-t-il car elle riait maintenant si fort qu'elle avait dû se mettre en boule sur le banc, " Ou devrais-je mettre les chips plus à ta portée sur le sol?"

Clarissa mit quelques minutes pour se calmer, pour pouvoir se rasseoir droite, relativement sérieuse, excepté lorsqu'une bulle occasionnelle de rire faisait briller ses yeux et rougir ses joues. Elle était vraiment très jolie, pensa Severus, jolie mais pas une sorcière très douée. Il n'y avait aucun échange entre eux, ni de connaissances ni de baisers. Il aurait préféré ce premier de toute façon mais essaya à contrecoeur ce dernier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'y semblait pas plus encline aujourd'hui qu'à Halloween, cependant. C'était étrange---quelquefois elle lui lançait ces regards profonds ou le frôlait plus que nécessaire quand ils marchaient côte à côte mais ensuite c'était presque comme si elle perdait soudainement son courage au tout dernier moment. Il serait gentil d'avoir été embrassé par une fille au moins une fois dans sa vie, pensa-t-il, car si ce qu'il prévoyait pour demain soir allait de travers, il serait soit mort, soit un loup-garou.

Le tempérament de Black avait bien sûr pris le dessus sur le tout petit peu de prudence ou de précaution que le Gryffondor possédait. A la grande surprise de Severus, cela avait seulement pris une flêche empoisonnée de plus---le venin n'avait même pas été appliqué avec beaucoup d'art--- pour lui faire cracher le secret dans une précipitation de furie. Jeudi matin, Severus avait pratiquement abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir le lui faire cracher avant cette pleine lune-ci , car Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow l'avaient dirigé prudemment hors du chemin des Serpentards chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les couloirs ou dans la Grand Salle. Et le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques de mercredi avait été un cours théorique où Brûlopot, anxieux d'éviter plus de confrontations les avait autorisés d'occuper des côtés différents de la pièce comme aux bons vieux temps. Mais jeudi, leur premier cours était une double période de potions et la Fortune lui sourit.

Lestrange avait commencé à mettre les élèves par paires et quand il n'y avait plus eu que six d'entre eux, à attendre patiemment leur sort, il les avait regardé rapidement avec un ricanement sardonique. " M. _Black…_ voyons voir… pas avec M. Malfoy, je crois… et peut-être pas non plus avec mademoiselle Al Faruk, ne pensez-vous pas ?"

Black avait simplement grincé des dents avec une humiliation silencieuse, car il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire sans immédiatement se faire rabrouer par le Directeur de Serpentard, qui avait, bien sûr, apprécié à fond ses confessions dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"M. Rogue, alors vous aurez l'honneur de partager une table avec M. Black."

Severus avait vu avec satisfaction comment les mains de Black tremblaient quand ils commencèrent à préparer les ingrédients de la potion. Elles tremblaient si violemment en fait, qu'il avait fini par se couper l'index gauche, et assez profondément, aussi. Avec un juron murmuré, il amena le doigt blessé à sa bouche et suça le sang. Severus le regarda simplement, sans dire quoi que ce soit-il ne sourit même pas. Quand Black eut fini, néanmoins, il murmura " Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ce travail au loup-garou, Black ? Ce sont des monstres très sanguinaires, autant que je le sâche."

Pendant un simple instant, il avait cru que Black allait le tuer là et sur l'instant ---le couteau était encore dans sa main et sa lame était assez longue et très tranchante en effet. Mais il le fit seulement descendre si violemment que la lame s'enfonça jusqu'à la moitié de l'épaisseur du bois de la table et il chuchota " Tu sais quoi, Rogue ? Va jusqu'au Saule Cogneur dimanche après le coucher du soleil. Prends ton balai avec toi. Sur le tronc, il y a un nœud, plus clair que l'écorce et vaguement de la forme d'un champignon. Touche-le avec le manche de ton balai, et les branches arrêteront de s'agiter. Il y a une entrée de tunnel au pied du tronc. Entre et tu pourras tester ta connaissance sur les loups-garous tout de suite." 

Pendant tout le reste du cours, il n'avait plus regardé Severus et quand les élèves avaient quitté la pièce, il s'était débarrassé de sa bande comme d'un essaim d'insectes ennuyeux.

" Severus ? Où es-tu ?" Clarissa le regarda attentivement.

" Désolé je pensais…, rien d'important cependant." Il prit une petite gorgée de bièraubeurre. " Voudrais-tu me dire ce qui te faisait souffrir pendant la première semaine d'école ? D'une manière ou d'une autre je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit l'accident de Sibylle, car tu agissais déjà de manière étrange avant cela, et ensuite après qu'elle soit revenue de l'infirmerie."

" Non, " dit-elle en secouant ses boucles, "Non, ce n'était pas à cause de Sibylle." Il y eut un silence bref . " Connais-tu cette sensation de devoir se débarrasser de quelque chose mais tu ne peux pas, parce que pour t'en débarrasser tu devrais le dire tout haut et ainsi cela deviendrait beaucoup plus réel et insupportable ? Est-ce que cela avait un sens ?"

Severus hocha gravement la tête. "Oui. Et tu ne sais pas combien. Mais c'est difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu essayes de le forcer à rester en bas, pour que cela ne te saute pas dessus au moment le plus inattendu mais cela ne veut pas rester en place. Alors tu décides que tu dois le dire à quelqu'un, mais à qui ?"

Clarissa fit un sourire très étrange. " C'est étrange, tu sais. Que tu sâches si bien à quoi cela ressemble. Vraiment étrange. La seule l'explication possible est que tu as aussi quelque chose à l'esprit ."

" Penses-tu à un échange ? Ton squelette de placard contre le mien ? D'une manière très tordue, cela semble même tout à fait attirant. Nous serions les seuls à savoir, si bien que si quelque chose transpire, nous serions sûrs de l'identité du traître. Et trahirions rapidement son secret. Un oeil pour un oeil. Biblique, mais bizarrement attrayant. Nous pourrions utiliser du Veritaserum pour donner une touche plus dramatique à la confession."

Maintenant ses yeux brillaient. " Tu serais vraiment d'accord pour cela ? Et prendrais-tu le Veritaserum ?"

Il sourit simplement . "Eh bien je suis en assez bons termes avec notre Directeur de Maison…"

" Je sais, mais te le donnerait-il ou-"

" Non, idiote, bien sûr que je devrais le voler. Ecoute : Retrouvons-nous dans la troisième salle de classe à gauche dans le couloir de potions, demain à minuit pile. Si nous sommes encore tous les deux d'accord pour faire cela, je me procurerai le sérum et nous conclurons un marché. Secret pour secret et trahison pour trahison."

Ils se serrèrent la main et commandèrent une autre bièraubeurre. 

*** sever us = tranche nous,( découpe nous)


	33. Chapitre33

Note d'auteur : (comme je les déteste ! mais celle-ci est nécessaire)

Dans le Prisonier d'Azkaban édition folio p 376 (paperback UK d'ed. P.381) Lupin déclare clairement que "finalement, au cours de notre **cinquième** année d'étude, ils ont enfin réussi. Désormais, chacun d'eux pouvait à volonté se transformer en animal." Juste pour rendre les choses claires. L'incident de la cabane hurlante, comme je le décris, aurait pu avoir lieu au cours de leur 5e année. Alors je n'ai pas contredit le 'Canon' avec ça.**

Il y a autre chose, néanmoins. (P. 384) P 380 " Rogue avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir."

Maintenant ceci est clairement une erreur. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout d'abord le tunnel est long, pas aussi long que celui conduisant du château à la cave de Honeyduke mais assez long. Si Severus était allé assez loin pour entrevoir le loup garou dans un tunnel noir comme dans un four, éclairé seulement par la lumière de sa baguette , lui et probablement aussi James n'auraient jamais survécu. En outre, si Remus s'était déjà transformé dans le tunnel, au lieu de dans la cabane hurlante, qu'est ce qui l'aurait empêché de sortir ? Il n'y aucun obstacle pour sortir. Mais il ne l'avait à l'évidence pas fait ou autrement il y aurait eu une catastrophe majeure, parce que James et Sirius ne se sont pas transformés pour le tenir éloigné, autrement Rogue saurait qu'ils sont animagi, ce qu'il ne sait pas.

Ainsi, il y a 3 possibilités: 1) Remus était encore sous forme humaine---mais alors pourquoi dit-il que Severus l'a vu? Severus savait qu'il était là dedans de toute façon et le voir n'a pas pu être un si grand choc. 2) Remus ne dit pas toute vérité et embellit l'histoire ---mon choix favori 3) JKR a simplement fait une simple erreur logique ---aussi un favori, mais pas le mien.

Après cette vivisection spirituelle, continuons avec le

Chapitre 33

Il n'avait rien dit à ses camarades de maison, même pas à Lucius, qui avait heureusement oublié leurs intentions initiales concernant Lupin---La Farce avait tout estompé. Il voulait faire cela seul. Tout seul. Tout le danger pour lui---mais aussi la gloire s'il réussissait. Et une gloire que ce serait: faire expulser un de ces mousquetaires pitoyables était un accomplissement qui valait plus que l'aboutissement de la farce qu'ils avaient faite à Black. Et après tout qu'est-ce qui pouvait aller de travers ? Il savait comment traiter un loup-garou. La plupart des accidents arrivaient parce que les gens étaient paralysés par le choc---en parlant des sorciers bien sûr, les moldus n'avaient pas une seule chance de s'en sortir de toute façon---et utilisaient les mauvais sortilèges ou pas de sortilèges du tout. Tandis que lui, Severus Rogue était préparé à l'apparition horrifiante du monstre qu'il allait rencontrer, baguette à la main et les bons sortilèges prêts. En théorie tout le monde savait qu'un simple sortilège stupéfiant ou I_mpedimenta_ n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur un loup-garou. Leur force était trop grande et leur férocité trop submergeante. Essayer de stupéfixer un loup-garou était comme essayer de frapper un Cognard avec une petite cuiller.

C'était de connaissance commune, couverte par le programme de deuxième ou troisième année à Poudlard. Finalement, tout se ramenait au sang-froid et à la présence de l'esprit. Vous deviez attendre que la bête soit assez proche, puis utiliser le sortilège _de Contusio._ Pas un sort sympathique, certainement pas. S'il était utilisé sur un être humain, il casserait probablement son crâne. Et c'était suffisamment fort pour mettre efficacement k.o. un loup-garou. C'était la première partie. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire alors---c'est-à-dire si la première partie réussissait sans accroc ---était de faire léviter la bête et de la sortir du tunnel et de la déposer quelque part près du Saule Cogneur. Ensuite il pourrait courir et hurler 'à l'aide'. Et dire à tout le monde la vérité---eh bien, jusqu'à un certain point en fait: Qu'il était entré dans le tunnel parce que Black lui avait dit de le faire, avait rencontré la bête, s'était mis à courir, et qu'elle l'avait suivi dehors en plein air. Où il avait été contraint, afin de protéger lui-même et l'école tout entière de la frapper avec le sortilège _de Contusio._ Ce qui devrait être plus que suffisant pour faire expulser Lupin dès qu'il se serait retransformé. Et si ce coup n'était pas suffisant pour faire souffrir ces stupides Gryffondors, rien ne l'était. Il devrait sacrifier son dîner car la lune allait se lever à environ cinq heures et demie---avec le chaos qui s'ensuivrait, les interrogatoires et le désordre général, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse revenir aux quartiers de Serpentard avant huit heures ou huit heures et demie. Il y avait bien sûr, la possibilité de faire une visite aux cuisines. Et ensuite il retrouverait Clarissa. Pas un mauvais jour, en tout.

Lupin quitta le château peu avant cinq heures en compagnie de madame Pomfresh. Cette fois, Severus n'avait pas besoin de les suivre, il avait juste voulu s'assurer que tout se passait comme d'habitude, pour pouvoir attendre calmement que l'infirmière revienne dans le bâtiment. Quand la petite porte du côté se fut fermée en cliquetant derrière elle, il regarda sa montre. Cinq heures cinq, ils avaient été plus que ponctuels aujourd'hui. Il ne portait pas ses robes---trébucher sur leur ourlet pourrait facilement être la dernière erreur qu'il fasse jamais. Pour se protéger du gel mordant, il avait simplement mis deux lourds pull-overs, et pour la période de temps qu'il devait passer à attendre dans sa cachette derrière les arbustes, il avait jeté un sortilège de chauffage. Il devrait l'enlever néanmoins, dès qu'il se déplacerait vers le Saule Cogneur. Les sorts protecteurs, que ce soit de chauffage, de refroidissement, de vie privée ou d'étouffement des bruits, étaient connus pour interagir de manière très imprévisible. Pas toujours, mais il y avait eu des cas de sorciers essayant de lancer une malédiction pendant qu'ils étaient enveloppés dans un sort protecteur, seulement pour voir la malédiction ricocher sur la protection et revenir vers eux. Cela dépendait de l'énergie tellurique et du champ magique dans lequel vous vous trouviez, et à Poudlard, ces deux champs d'énergie étaient forts. En résumé, il était préférable d'avoir des orteils froids que de mourir d'un traumatisme crânien.

La lune ne s'était pas encore levée. Après un coucher de soleil magnifique, rouge sang, la nuit aurait été non seulement froide mais également dégagée, si la brume n'avait pas commencé à monter inexorablement du lac. Cinq minutes après le retour au château de Pomfresh, Severus ne pouvait plus voir les étoiles. Inspirant profondément l'humidité qui sentait la neige et la décomposition, il regarda les terrains de Poudlard. Il était étrange, pensa-t-il que dès que le brouillard ait commencé à se lever, vous soupçonniez que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'y cachait. Il savait parfaitement bien que personne n'était là, il faisait trop froid même pour que des amants se risquent à l'extérieur pour chercher un endroit retiré où ils pourraient trouver de la vie privée. Mais il avait le sentiment mystérieux d'une présence. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer si elle était animale ou humaine. Ecoutant de toutes ses forces, Severus était assez sûr qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose. Des pas ? Non, trop irrégulier. Il devrait y avoir au moins dix personnes pour faire ce genre de bruit. Et parleraient probablement ou feraient quelque autre bruit, s'ils bougeaient en si grand groupe.Alors quoi ?

Le son devint un peu plus distinct. Un cheval ? Il n'y avait pas de chevaux à Poudlard, seulement des licornes, et elles ne quittaient jamais la Forêt Interdite, car elles étaient beaucoup trop timides pour se risquer si près des humains. Essayant encore d'identifier le bruit, Severus sentit son coeur battre assez bruyamment et rapidement. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui dit qu'il était maintenant cinq heures vingt . Encore plus de dix minutes à attendre-pas que rester ici à attendre semble particulièrement attrayant tout de suite, mais se risquer où que ce soit ailleurs était encore moins recommandé et avec un peu de chance cette créature ou quoi que ce soit serait partie avant qu'il ne doive avancer.

Maintenant il était assez sûr que ce qu'il avait entendu était le bruit de sabots sur la terre. Une terre gelée, ce qui était pourquoi le bruit était si dur, pas un doux cognement. Maintenant c'était de nouveau plus distant. Et---cela avait définitivement été l'aboiement d'un chien . Peut-être l'énorme dingo que Hagrid appelait son animal familier, pensa-t-il. Alors soudain le bruit fut très proche, et à travers le brouillard qui était maintenant devenu presque impénétrable à ses yeux, il vit la silhouette gigantesque d'un chien. Discerner sa couleur était pratiquement impossible, mais Severus était assez sûr que cela n'avait pas été le dingo jaunâtre de Hagrid. On aurait plus dit noir ou gris sombre. Et, lui courant après il y avait---un cerf? Un cerf chassant un chien? Le monde s'était-il renversé?

Les deux animaux fantômes furent partis aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus et peu après la sensation de leur présence le quitta. Cela n'aurait pas pu être une hallucination, mais l'arrière-goût de la brève vision était étrange et irréel. Son battement de coeur ralentissait progressivement et il ôta rapidement le sort de chauffage, car il avait très chaud et suait à cause de l'excitation. Cinq heures quarante. L'heure d'y aller. 

Severus savait dans quelle direction il devait se déplacer, et bientôt, les branches encore immobiles du Saule Cogneur apparurent devant lui, comme il s'y était attendu, mais à sa droite, si bien qu'il dût faire un quart de tour. Après quelques pas, les branches commencèrent à bouger, tout d'abord en hésitant comme si l'arbre se réveillait, et puis à pleine force, faisant des bruits sifflant en volant à travers l'air comme des poings. Severus agrippa son balai par la queue et s'avança prudemment, petit pas à petit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le courant d'air causé par les branches s'agitant. Il scruta le tronc. Maintenant le brouillard s'avèrait être un obstacle véritable, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir suffisamment clair. Mais Black lui avait dit que le noeud était d'une couleur plus claire que l'écorce, alors peut-être… quand il arriva de l'autre côté de l'arbre, il le vit. Les branches étaient un peu plus courtes ici, si bien qu'il pouvait se rapprocher un peu plus…encore plus… la pointe de son balais toucha le noeud. Une légère pression---et l'arbre se tint immobile, comme un saule ayant l'air parfaitement normal, innocent.

Severus laissa le balai par terre et se baissa sous les branches, se déplaçant rapidement, car il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps la pause qui lui était accordée allait durer. Maintenant où était l'entrée… il trébucha, perdit l'équilibre, tomba et glissa dans un trou. Ce fut une courte chute, et ainsi il ne se blessa pas quand il atterrit par terre, bien que ce soit assez dur. A l'évidence il avait trouvé l'entrée du tunnel, pensa-t-il, mécontent, et il se demanda brièvement comment diable il allait jamais remonter la pente courte mais raide. Puis la puanteur frappa son nez. Son sens olfactif était l'une de ses forces, extrêmement développé et une aide inestimable pour la fabrication de potions. Maintenant, cependant, il aurait souhaité avoir simplement un odorat simple, ordinaire même peut-être un peu inférieur à la moyenne. Malgré lui, il analysa la mauvaise odeur---c'était un instinct qui prenait le dessus automatiquement. Puanteur du loup-garou alors : Une combinaison entre la puanteur tranchante, âcre d'une porcherie, le souffle lourd d'un lion ou d'un chien mal soigné et quelque chose de sauvage et musqué, comme l'odeur d'un cheval en sueur. C'était l'analyse. La synthèse était : écoeurant. Et vaguement inquiétant. Et cela augmentait avec chaque mètre qu'il faisait, guidé par le faible rayon de lumière que sa baguette fournissait. Elle vacillait sur les murs et le plafond bas-terre grossière, parsemée ça et là de rochers. Severus redirigea la lumière vers le sol, car si lui aussi était fait en partie de terre et en partie de rochers, il devait être prudent pour ne pas trébucher. 

Pendant les quelques cinquante premiers mètres, le tunnel avait constamment mené vers le bas, mais maintenant il avait la sensation de marcher sur une terre plus ou moins plate. Il faisait très chaud ici, remarqua-t-il. Severus avait compté ses pas---considérant il devait se baisser et se déplaçait très lentement, un pas comptait environ pour soixante centimètres. Il était arrivé à neuf cents quatre-vingt-douze, quand il entendit le faible écho d'un hurlement. Ce son et l'intensité croissante de la puanteur du loup-garou furent suffisants pour le faire s'arrêter. Soudain, il trouvait difficile de respirer, non seulement parce que l'air était humide et sentait le moisi et les excréments et non plus parce qu'il ne pouvait guère plus supporter cette puanteur musquée, sauvage mais parce qu'il avait réalisé que ce tunnel ne continuait pas nécessairement comme ceci, tout droit et sans une courbe. Et s'il y avait un angle droit et que la bête était tapie directement derrière, disposé lui sauter dessus et déchirer sa chair de ses dents longues et tranchantes ? Il n'aurait pas une chance de s'en sortir.

Devrait-il faire demi-tour alors ? Severus sentit des minces filets de sueur glisser le long de son cou. Devrait-il faire demi-tour ? Non seulement il rentrerait au château sale et enduit de boue partout, ce qui était en soi-même assez difficile à expliquer, il y avait aussi le problème beaucoup plus inquiétant des Gryffondors. Ne s'il faisait demi-tour maintenant et que l'un d'eux le voyait par pure chance, il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'immagination pour trouver leurs commentaires funestes. Il serait pour toujours marqué comme un faible, ce qui, étant donné combien ils désiraient une vengeance, n'était pas une situation prometteuse. Ils le sépareraient des autres, le traqueraient et le battraient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une pulpe saignante. Sans compter que le loup-garou pouvait déjà avoir perçu son odeur et se déplacer vers lui. Dans ce cas-là, il était certainement préférable à rencontrer la bête en face à face que de l'avoir le surprendre par derrière. Deux très bonnes raisons de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Neuf cent quatre-vingt-treize. Le premier pas était le plus difficile. 

A mille cinq cent vingt-sept, le sol commença brusquement à s'élever, et à mille six cent onze, il trébucha presque sur la dernière marche de ce qui se révéla être un escalier étroit et très raide. Maudissant le faible éclat de la lumière de baguette, il scruta le haut. Il semblait y avoir une trappe et à en juger du bruit infernal venant de là haut, le loup-garou était pile au-dessus lui. Sa position quand il entrerait, ou plutôt grimperait dans la pièce ou quoi que ce soit qu'il y ait derrière cette trappe allait être très précaire. Si le loup-garou était pile au-dessus ---eh bien, pensa Severus dans une crise d'humour noir, ce n'était pas même le pire scénario. La brute lui arracherait simplement la tête d'un coup de dent et il serait mort. Mieux valait être mort qu'être un loup-garou, si c'était les alternatives qu'il avait. La certitude qu'il était sûrement séparé de la bête si bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas se faufiler après lui s'il décidait de rentrer maintenant, était une tentation gigantesque. Continuer ou ne pas continuer devenait une simple question de fierté ou d'honneur maintenant, mais ce n'était plus une question de sécurité. Que devait-il faire ? 

Avec un soupir exasperé, Severus s'assit lourdement sur la dernière marche. Ceci n'était pas une décision facile. En fait, de toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises dans sa vie, c'était la plus difficile. Il avait un choix à faire maintenant. Entre… quoi ? Combien ce triomphe sur Black comptait-il vraiment pour lui ? Ou pour reformuler la question : Cela valait-il sa vie ? Y avait-il quelque chose de ce monde pour quoi il aurait sacrifié sa vie ? Une personne ? Une cause ? Une pensée? Une valeur ? Peut-être Voldemort. Peut-être. Dans ce même moment il n'en était même pas entièrement sûr. Sinon pour Voldemort, cependant, alors pour quoi d'autre ? Il y avait rien pour quoi et personne pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Pas sa mère, pas ses livres, pas Clarissa et même pas Voldemort. C'était sa propre maudite vie et il n'était pas sur le point de la jeter au loin pour quelque chose ou qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas pour triompher d'un nigaud pitoyable comme Black ou un de ses copains. Sa vie, la vie de Severus Rogue, pouvait être beaucoup mieux utilisée.

Il se leva de son siège et jeta un dernier regard superficiel vers le haut à la trappe. Continue ta propre vie pitoyable, Remus Lupin. Tu es un loup-garou, une créature méprisée, fuie, obligée à continuer la même marge de vie. Toi et ton méprisable gang de copains ne valez pas un seul des cheveux de Severus Rogue. Pas un---

Quand le feu d'artifice éclata dans sa tête et qu'une vive douleur alla directement de son crâne à ses orteils, en le coupant presque en deux, il pensa que, après tout, la bête l'avait bien surpris par derrière … et puis ce fut l'obscurité.

~~~~*~~~~

Severus avait le sentiment distinct que le regard tendre que l'infirmière lui donnait était le dernier de cette sorte qu'il allait recevoir pendant les quelques prochaines heures. Il avala docilement la troisième dose de la potion qu'elle lui tendait-la première avait été contre les commotions cérébrales, la deuxième pour guérir la coupure dans son cuir chevelu et celle-ci devrait par bonheur mettre un terme à sa violente migraine. Madame Pomfresh avait aussi lavé ses habits, qui avaient été pleins de sang de sa blessure à la tête et de boue, si bien que maintenant, entre lui et la convocation péremptoire du Directeur à son bureau il n'y avait que ---eh bien, simplement rien. Quelques mètres de couloir, ce qui était aussi bon que rien.

Avec un soupir, il enfila un de ses pulls, fit rétrécir le second pour qu'il tienne dans la poche de ses pantalons mais se ravisa, le ressortit et le métamorphosa en robes. Il ferait certainement une impression plus favorable s'il entrait dans le sanctuaire de Dumbledore vêtu de robes et pas comme un maudit moldu. Après un dernier examen de sa tête, accompagné par beaucoup de 'tut tut' et 'tsk' de la part de l'infirmière, il fut déclaré aussi bon que neuf et à contrecoeur, il quitta l'infirmerie.

Tous les élèves étaient au dîner maintenant, car il était seulement sept heures et demie. Il était plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à rencontrer qui que ce soit sur son chemin vers le Directeur et avec espoir aussi vers une explication de ce qui par l'enfer s'était passé. Il avait demandé à Pomfresh mais l'infirmière avait seulement secoué la tête et lui avait dit que Dumbledore lui avait explicitement interdit de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il saurait tout en temps voulu.

La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr était qu'il n'avait pas été mordu par le loup-garou, ce qui n'était pas trop mauvais pour commencer. Il était aussi tout à fait clair que Black l'avait suivi et frappé sur la tête, mais pourquoi ? Le traîner vers Dumbledore et le dénoncer ? Quel serait le bénéfice qu'il pourrait gagner par une action aussi idiote ? Il était évident que le secret de la cachette de Lupin était très bien gardé et connu d'assez peu de personnes. Le personnel, et les mousquetaires. Voulait-il blâmer un membre du corps enseignant ? Son intention était-elle peut-être d'accuser Lestrange ? Le grand méchant Directeur de Serpentard, qui avait révélé le secret du pauvre petit loupiau à un de ses serpents familiers ? 

Profondément immergé dans ses pensées, Severus prit le tournant et rentra presque dans son Directeur de Maison, qui l'avait attendu à côté de la gargouille en pierre.

"Severus ! Finalement ! C'est une belle frousse que tu m'as faite. Tu vas bien ?"

" Considérant les circonstances, je suppose que oui " dit Severus avec un sourire désabusé.

" Alors viens, malheureusement nous n'avons pas le temps de parler avant de rejoindre les autres. Pompom a rapporté au Directeur quand tu as quitté l'infirmerie. C'est déjà assez mauvais--- aucun besoin de rendre cela pire en les faisant attendre."

Le sentiment de mal à l'aise de Severus augmentait avec chaque centimètre que l'escalier tournant leur faisait monter vers le bureau de Dumbledore, et atteint son pic quand il entra et vit Black et Potter déjà assis là, avec McGonagall debout derrière eux de manière protectrice, tout trois portant une expression incroyablement idiote de suffisance. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, réchauffant le petit groupe confortable de son meilleur sourire bienveillant, généreusement mêlé d'éclats de ses yeux bleus. Sans doute, Gryffondor était de retour en selle.

" Bonsoir M. Rogue, " répondit Dubledore à son salut, " j'espère que vous vous sentez assez bien pour cette petite … euh, réunion ?" 

Severus acquieça et s'assit sur un siège à côté de Lestrange.

"M Rogue, pourriez-vous gentiment nous raconter ce qui s'est exactement produit ce soir ? Depuis le début, s'il vous plait."

En ce qui concernait la première partie de son histoire, Severus savait déjà auparavant ce qu'il allait dire. Alors il expliqua brièvement comment il avait conclu la condition de Lupin de ses absences nombreuses et régulières. Quant à ses propres motifs, il avait décidé de jouer le chevalier en armure brillante, profondément inquiet pour la sécurité de l'école.

" En dehors du fait que ceci n'est pas vos affaires, M. Rogue, " l'interrompit brusquement McGonagall, " Vous devriez avoir suffisamment confiance en ceux qui dirigent cette école pour croire que la sécurité de tout le monde est parfaitement assurée."

" Avec tout le respect dû professeur, mais puis-je dire que les événements de ce soir ont prouvé le contraire, du moins en ce qui concerne ma propre sécurité ?"

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que McGonagall soit capable de lançer des regards aussi mauvais. Même pas à un Serpentard. Mais , vous pouviez apprendre les choses les plus intéressantes aux instant les plus inattendus. Quant à comment il avait obtenu le reste du secret de Black, il devait essayer de parier un peu en espérant que la Blague et toutes ses conséquences étaient encore un point suffisamment douloureux.

" Après avoir un peu poussé, j'ai entendu le secret par Black, " dit-il par conséquent aussi nonchalamment que possible, " Si bien que je pouvais jeter un coup d'oeil sur où et comment le lou--- M. Lupin était gardé."

" Pourriez-vous expliquer s'il vous plaît ce que 'un peu poussé' veut dire exactement?" demanda Dumbledore .

D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait le sentiment que ses cartes n'étaient pas tout à fait aussi bonnes qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais il n'y avait aucune possibilité de changer de stratégie---il avait déjà eu cette chance aujourd'hui et de la réclamer deux fois serait un peu trop demander. 

" Je l'ai provoqué."

" Vous l'_avez provoqué_ ?" Oui_,_ McGonagall était certainement plus furieuse qu'il ne l'ait déjà vue. " Que diable pourrait dire un garçon de quinze ans à un autre pour l'amener à trahir un secret qu'il ne dirait à personne, sous quelque circonstance que ce soit ? Etes-vous sûr-" ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle se pencha en avant, ses robes brossant les têtes de Potter et Black - " que c'était simplement une…provocation ?" 

"Oui, professeur, j'en suis complètement sûr. Si M. Black vous dit autre chose, c'est un mensonge."

" M. Black n'a pas été dans un état de dire grand chose jusqu'ici, car il était dans un état d'extrême agitation et malade d'inquiétude que M. Lupin puisse vous blesser."

" Etant donné qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, Black a prononcé l'intention de me tuer, et en termes qui laissaient peu de place à un malentendu éventuel, " répondit calmement Severus, " son agitation aurait pu être un exemple très adroit de comédie mais certainement pas de vérité."

Il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller avec une McGonagall enragée. Même si elle était plus furieuse que jamais. Mais ce qui le déconcertait vraiment était le calme angélique inébranlable des deux Gryffondors. Et bien sûr le fait qu'il y en avait deux . Pourquoi Potter était-il ici? 

Dumbledore, visiblement pas très content de la situation---probablement qu'il avait faim, pensa Severus---ôta ses lunettes et frotta le dessus de son nez avec son index et son majeur. 

" Ceci ne nous mènera nulle part, " dit-il " M. Rogue, poursuivez s'il vous plaît votre version des événements. M. Black sera entendu après."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus Directeur. Black m'a dit quoi faire, j'ai suivi ses instructions, j'ai trouvé le tunnel, je suis entré dedans et à sa fin, j'ai trouvé un escalier menant à une trappe. Pendant que je réfléchissais à quoi faire ensuite-" aucun besoin de leur dire qu'il avait déjà décidé de revenir - " il m'a frappé sur la tête. Quand je me suis réveillé de nouveau, j'étais à l'Infirmerie."

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête. " Je vois. Le seul détail qui ne coïncide pas avec la vérité est l'identité de la personne qui vous a frappé. C'était M. Potter, pas M. Black."

Ignorant les regards satisfaits sur les visages des deux Gryffondors, Severus se permit de regarder le Directeur, bouche bée de surprise et de confusion. Potter avait été de la partie ! Ces bâtards de Gryffondor lui avaient tendu un piège ! Ils avaient pris un grand risque en effet, car ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs qu'il ne dirait rien à qui que ce soit d'autre, si bien qu'ils auraient pu se trouver ---ou plutôt que Potter aurait pu se trouver---en face de plus d'un Serpentard. Et le secret de Lupin aurait tout aussi bien pu être répandu dans toute l'école maintenant. Mais ensuite, raisonna-t-il, c'était plutôt typique de ces faibles d'esprit. Ils ne prenaient jamais de risques délibérés, mais se précipitaient avec pleine force tête baissée sans se donner la peine de penser aux conséquences possibles. Mais cette fois ils avaient réussi. Quel que soit l'aboutissement, il aurait seulement pu être en leur faveur: Soit il était tué ou transformé en loup-garou, soit du moins ils pourraient le dénoncer au Directeur. 

" M Potter, " continua Dumbledore après une courte pause, " dans un acte de pur courage et de bravoure vous a suivi pour vous sauver d'un destin terrible, après que M. Black lui eut avoué ce qu'il avait fait. Cela aurait pu coûter vos deux vies, M. Rogue, et vous êtes profondément endetté envers lui pour vous avoir sauvé."

Le sentiment que le monde s'était mis à l'envers était entièrement revenu en force. " Quoi ?" s'est exclama-t-il, " _m'a sauvé ?_ Il n'y avait rien de quoi me sauver ! J'étais simplement le bas de ces marches, et il vient et me frapper là sur la tête. C'est ce que vous appelez un sauvetage ? En outre, sinon autre chose, il aurait pu être effrayé pour son ami, plus que pour moi. Je sais parfaitement bien comment me défendre contre un loup-garou et certainement pas au bénéfice de ce dernier." 

Le Directeur lui lança un regard bleu perçant. "M. Rogue, j'ai vu l'état où M. Black était parce qu'il avait reconnu le risque où il vous avait mis. Et je vous assure que M. Potter n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Ils étaient préoccupés sincèrement à la fois au sujet de votre vie et de votre santé-"

" Ceci n'est simplement pas vrai, Directeur, je -"

" Vous allez gentiment me laisser terminer ce que j'allais dire sans m'interrompre, M. Rogue. Comme je le disais, ces deux messieurs étaient profondément inquiets de ce qui pourrait vous arriver sur votre chemin vers la Cabane Hurlante ou dedans, et ainsi M. Potter est allé vous chercher."

" Pourquoi M. Black n'est-il pas venu me chercher, s'il était si terriblement désolé ?"

"Il n'y a aucune raison de montrer un tel sarcasme, M. Rogue. Comme je vous l'ai dit, M. Black était complètement écrasé par la prise de conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et donc M. Potter a trouvé mieux de le laisser à son affliction et d'y aller tout seul. Quand M. Black se fut suffisamment rétabli, il est venu me voir immédiatement, mais quand nous sommes arrivés au Saule Cogneur, il sortait tout juste du tunnel et vous en faisant léviter aussi."

" Mais ne pouvez-vous pas voir que tout cela était un coup monté ? Pour soit me faire tuer soit me faire mordre ou du moins me faire sévèrement punir ?"

"Non, M. Rogue, je ne peux rien voir de tel. Tout ce que je peux voir, et j'en suis très fier, est un élève qui a commis une erreur terrible mais qui a reconnu son erreur et un autre qui, avec le vrai esprit d'amitié et de courage de Gryffondor, est allé sauver une vie et peut-être plus d'une. Et c'était la vie d'une personne avec qui il n'est pas en termes particulièrement bons, ce qui rend ses actions encore plus remarquables."

Severus sentit sa tête touner. Il y avait McGonagall, le regardant comme s'il était une limace,à l'air particulièrement repoussante, Potter, qui portait une expression semblable à celles des affreuses statues des saints que les Italiens étaient si adroits à produire, ayant jusqu'à l'auréole et les mains jointes. Et Black. Black, le pécheur repenti, le fils prodigue, qui était revenu de façon contrite à la maison de son père. La famille était réunie, un veau était abattu. Et le veau n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle rage sans défense. Ce vieux bonhomme partial était-il incapable de voir à travers tout cela ? S'il avait pensé que la situation avait déjà atteint son pire moment, il s'était néanmoins trompé.

" Maintenant, M. Rogue, " poursuivit le Directeur avec une teinte d'acier à sa voix que Severus n'aimait pas du tout, " Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?"

__

Voldemort ne t' abandonnera pas. Les mots de Lucius, dits il y a presque une année, passèrent dans sa conscience. "D'accord, " dit-il " Renvoyez moi."

Dumbledore secoua la tête. " Vous recevrez des retenues et un nombre substanciel de points sera enlevé à Serpentard. Ce que je voulais dire était : Etes-vous conscients du fait que vous devez une dette à M. Potter ? Vous savez ce que cela veut dire d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un autre sorcier ?" 

Severus eut l'impression que le sol du bureau du Directeur venait soudain de disparaître, le laissant flotter au-dessus d'un abîme sans fond. " Vous n'impliquez pas -"

" Je l'implique, M. Rogue. Il vous a sauvé la vie, et vous allez jurer, sur le champ, d'en faire de même pour lui. Si vous ne pouviez pas pour quelque raison effectuer ce devoir envers lui, la dette passera à son ou ses enfants. Je sais que le serment est habituellement considéré comme une simple formalité mais dans ce cas-" il laissa son regard aller de Potter à Severus " -Je sens qu'il est plus que nécessaire. Etes-vous prêt, M. Rogue ?"

Secouant la tête et combattant pour garder sa contenance Severus dit. "Non. Je ne ferai pas une telle chose et vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à le faire contre mon gré."

Il dut admettre qu'un Dumbledore furieux était très formidable. Une force avec qui on devait compter.

"M. Rogue . Vous ferez ce serment comme tout sorcier honorable le ferait. Si vous choisissez de refuser, vous quitterez immédiatement cette école. Et laissez-moi vous avertir : Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucune institution de l'enseignement magique au monde n'ouvre ses portes pour vous. Ma patience et ma compréhension sont grandes, mais elles ont leurs limites. Jurez maintenant ou partez maintenant. Et vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour vous décider."

Severus jeta un coup d'œil de côté vers Lestrange. Il n'y avait rien que son tuteur puisse faire pour lui, même s'il le voulait. Dumbledore avait choisi de croire au conte merveilleux que les Garçons Dorés avaient décidé de distribuer, et il n'y avait aucune utilité à essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

"Directeur, peut-être devrions-nous attendre jusqu'à demain, et reconsidérer la situation quand les émotions seront moins à leur paroxysme, " essaya Lestrange.

"Non, St. Jean. Je suis désolé mais la réponse est non. Je comprends que M. Rogue est important pour vous mais vous conviendrez sans doute qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que les sentiments d'un garçon de quinze ans. C'est la loi des sorciers à son niveau le plus profond et le plus élémentaire. On ne peut pas jouer avec. Si M. Rogue sent qu'il préfère rompre un contrat magique qu'admettre qu'il a tort, il est libre de le faire. Mais dans ce cas-là le monde des sorciers lui tournera le dos .---M. Rogue ?"

L'humiliation était presque trop amère à avaler. Il la sentait physiquement, c'était révoltant, cela faisait mal et il pouvait sentir les larmes monter dans sa gorge et lui piquer les yeux. Il dut avaler plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler. " J'accepte. Mais eux-" il indiqua de la tête les Gryffondors et leur Directrice de maison -" doivent partir."

"M Rogue, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander des faveurs, encore moins de les exiger de manière péremptoire. Professor McGonagall, M. Potter et M. Black resteront ici. Répétez après moi maintenant. Je jure par le grand Merlin-"

~~~~*~~~~

" Allons te chercher quelque chose à manger, Severus. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller trop bien."

" Monsieur, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je préfèrerais ne pas manger tout de suite. Et, s'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas cela comme une injure, je ne le veux pas non plus."

Lestrange lui lança un regard compatissant. " Je te comprends mieux que tu ne penses. Si j'étais toi, je ne crois pas que je sentirais un grand besoin de communication. Mais essaye de m'écouter un instant."

Ils avaient pris congé immédiatement après que Severus ait prononcé le serment et promis qu'il ne révélerait le secret de Lupin à personne, sous peine d'expulsion immédiate. La seule consolation qu'il avait, était que ni Black ni Potter ne pourraient se vanter du succès de leur petite intrigue-les seuls auxquels ils pourraient se vanter au sujet de leur action magnifique étaient Lupin et Pettigrow-car il était impossible de raconter l'histoire sans les détails. Et les détails incluaient le secret de Lupin. Alors il était relativement en sécurité. En outre, les Quatre Dégoûtants ne connaissaient rien de sa décision de laisser le loup-garou où il était, et ainsi avaient plus de raison de craindre sa vengeance que de le mépriser pour ce qu'ils auraient considéré comme de la faiblesse. Mais c'était mais un petit morceau de paille auquel s'accrocher au milieu de la mer de son humiliation, qui hurlait de furie et qui menaçait de le noyer. Il appréciait la préoccupation de Lestrange mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter davantage de remontrances tout de suite.

" Severus, crois-moi ou pas, je peux te comprendre parfaitement. Et je sais qu'à ce moment précis tu as seulement envie de t'enfuir et de te cacher pour le reste de ta vie. Mais je veux que tu m'écoutes maintenant." Severus acquiesça et regarda fixement la danse de l'orange et du jaune dans la cheminée. " Et je veux que tu me regardes." Lentement, Severus tourna la tête vers son professeur. Et vit le visage véritable de St. Jean Lestrange. 

Le visage que Voldemort et les autres mangemorts voyaient. Le masque de haine et de mépris qui était la dernière chose que ses victimes se rappelaient avant de hurler à mourir dans leurs corps agonisants. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle d'humour dans ces yeux bleus et pas une trace de son sourire habituel autour de ses lèvres. Juste de la haine et de la détermination.

" Nous avons souffert une défaite ce soir, Severus. Et tu as dû te laisser humilier, et ce injustement. Je suis fier de ta force et de ton équilibre, et de la dignité que tu as montrée. Par-dessus tout néanmoins, je suis fier que tu ais préféré l'humiliation au geste grandiose et idiot. Si tu avais décidé de quitter Poudlard, cela pourrait avoir été un triomphe court mais crois-moi, il aurait été superficiel et serait devenu aigre très peu de temps après. Tu as montré de la maturité et de la ruse bien au-delà de ton âge, Severus Rogue et tu en récolteras les bénéfices. Savoure l'humiliation, laisse toi imprégner par elle et alors transforme-la en haine. Tu ne pourras pas faire de mal à Potter directement, mais il y a plus de moyens de te venger que celui qui est évident. Soit patient, Severus et surveille-les. Attends, et laisse ta haine se refroidir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit changée en glace. Lord Voldemort a souffert des défaites semblables quand il avait ton âge, et même plus tard. Mais chacune d'entre elles l'a rendu plus fort et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ton humiliation aura le même effet sur toi. Maintenant retourne à tes quartiers et essaye de te reposer un peu. Les points de maison seront progressivement rendus à Serpentard, et tu serviras tes retenues avec moi. La réponse de Lord Voldemort à notre lettre arrivera sans doute bientôt et nous aurons besoin de tout le temps que nous pourrons avoir."

Il se leva et tendit la main, que Severus prit et pressa sans dire mot.

"Oh, et autre chose : Tu ne peux pas dire la vérité entière à tes camarades de maison, mais je suis sûr il y a un moyen de leur laisser savoir ce que tu ressens au sujet de messieurs Potter et Black. Aussi longtemps que vous ne rendez pas les choses trop évidentes, je fermerai certainement les deux yeux devant quelque petit mauvais tour que ce soit que vous décidiez de leur faire. Félicitations, à propos, pour le brillant complot pour piéger M. Black. D'une certaine manière-" maintenant le sourire était revenu sur son visage -"Je peux même comprendre ce qui l'a possédé à te poser ce piège ce soir."

Severus lui fit un sourire désabusé. " Ce qui rend cette affaire entière si incroyablement absurde est que j'avais déjà décidé de revenir et de laisser le loup-garou où il était car j'avais reconnu que l'exposer ne valait pas la peine de risquer ma vie. Dans l'état des choses, je suppose qu'il était dans le coup, et regrette sincèrement ce choix. Il serait bon de se rappeler l'avoir frappé avec le sortilège de Contusio." 

" Certainement. Mais on ne sait jamais quelles autres ramifications que les événements de ce soir pourront avoir, aussi désagréables qu'elles semblent maintenant."

Ce qui était probablement vrai, pensa Severus en marchant lentement à grands pas le long du couloir retournant aux quartiers de Serpentard. Qui savait ce qui pourrait ressortir de tout ceci. A sa surprise, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

~~~~*~~~~

Dès qu'il fut entré dans la salle commune, les autres, qui l'avaient attendu dans leur coin-eux tous, remarqua-t-il-sautèrent de leurs sièges.

"Severus ! Que diable s'est-il passé ?" s'exclama Owen. " Où étais-tu ?"

Il regarda circulairement la pièce-elle était vide. "Où est tout le monde ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je les ai convaincus qu'il était mieux de ne pas rester ici trop longtemps ce soir, " répondit Lucius avec un sourire malveillant. " j'ai pensé que nous pourrions devoir parler, alors je… euh, les ai envoyés à leurs dortoirs---enrôlant l'aide des préfets et de notre préfet en chef bien sûr. Alors, quel est le problème ? Tu tires une tête terrible."

" Mon coeur est dix fois plus léger que mon apparence pour citer Surrey. Non, vraiment, je me sens assez bien maintenant, grâce à Lestrange. Mais j'ai un problème, cependant: Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Pas parce que je ne le veux pas. Mais je serais expulsé vitesse grand V si je le faisais. Je peux vous donner les grandes lignes, cependant." 

" Tu serais expulsé ! Mais pourquoi?" demanda Clarissa.

" Parce que j'ai dû promettre à Dumbledore que je garderais ma bouche fermée. Pas que cela m'ennuierait grandement de rompre cet engagement mais tu sais comment c'est avec les secrets. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils soient dits, alors mieux vaut ne les dire à personne."

" Ca doit être assez sérieux si Dumbledore t'a fait jurer, " dit Lucius en l'examinant pensivement. " de toute façon, dis nous ce que tu peux. A propos, nous t'avons gardé un peu du dîner au cas où."

A la mention de nourriture, l'estomac de Severus émit un grondement furieux. " Oui je crois que je pourrais vouloir quelque nourriture, " dit-il et Lucius appela une plateau avec des tourtes à la viande et un pot de jus de citrouille. "Oui, " dit-il après la première bouchée, " C'est définitivement mieux. Ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions jeter un sortilège de vie privée, même s'il n'y a personne ? Mieux vaut prévenir-"

" -que guérir en effet " acquiesça Tabitha et elle tira sa baguette. " _Seclusio Arcana !_ Qui veut des chocogrenouilles? " et elle sortit une très grande boîte des friandises. " Elles viennent d'arriver de Pré-au-Lard, achetées seulement hier."

Et alors entre deux bouchées de tourte à la viande et petites gorgées de jus de citrouille, Severus raconta autant de son histoire qu'il le pouvait. "Le problème " dit-il, en avalant le dernier morceau de la dernière tourte, " Est que je ne peux pas me tourner contre Potter moi-même. Il est hors limites pour des raisons que, aussi redondant que cela puisse sembler, je ne peux pas vous révéler. Le reste d'entre eux ne l'est pas, cependant. Et Lestrange m'a pratiquement dit qu'aussi longtemps que nous ne sommes pas trop évidents, nous avons toute liberté pour leur faire regretter ce qu'ils ont fait. Oh, " ajouta-t-il se versant un autre goblet de jus de citrouille, " Il a aussi dit que les points que j'ai fait perdre à notre Maison---pour lesquels je suis terriblement désolé---seront progressivement rendus."

" Peu importe pour les points de Maison, "dit Owen avec une vague dédaigneuse de sa main, "Nous les récupèrerons facilement. Combien a-t-il enlevé?"

" Cent. Et je vous assure que McGonagall était loin d'être contente."

" La vieille mégère de vieille fille. Cent c'est du gâteau, " interrompit Stuart.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Lundi étant le jour le plus épuisant de la semaine, ils se levèrent tous pour retourner à leurs dortoirs, puisqu'il était déjà dix heures et demie. Clarissa lança un regard interrogateur à Severus, et il acquiesça. Leur rendez-vous était encore valable.

** Note culturelle : le Canon est l'ensemble des textes de la Bible tenus pour être d'inspiration divine…


	34. Chapitre34

Note de l'auteur : (j'les déteste, j'les déteste, j'les déteste) Les commentaires et même les critiques sévères sont toujours appréciées mais il y a une chose je dois dire, afin de me défendre avant que mes lecteurs adorés ne puissent même lever leurs bras pour jeter les éclairs ;) c'est le dernier chapitre du livre 1. Je ne crois pas que la fin soit trop brusque mais quelques-uns d'entre vous pourraient être de cet avis. De toute façon, je sentais qu'il devait s'achever là. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aimeraient apercevoir la vengeance des Serpentards tout de suite, directement. Si j'étais un lecteur et pas l'auteur, je ressentirais probablement la même chose. Mais alors, considérez que maintenant le cours de l'histoire des protagonistes et l'intrigue sont posées. Si je continuais avec un compte-rendu plus ou moins approfondi des années d'école de Severus, d'une certaine façon ce ne serait rien qu'une répétition---plus de leçons, plus de mauvais tours, plus de vengeances etc. MAIS:

Le livre 2 reprendra le fil de l'histoire exactement où le livre 1 l'a laissé et beaucoup de détails que vous pourriez penser n'avoir pas été racontés ou pas assez jusqu'ici, seront fournis au cours des premiers chapitres. Ne me comprenez pas de travers---si vous êtes mécontents, dites-le moi. Mais ceux parmi vous qui écrivent leurs propres fics comprendront peut-être que quand vous sentez qu'il est temps de quitter l'une et pour commencer l'autre, ni les critiques ni les arguments ne pourront faire changer cette sensation. 

Et si cela peut vous réconforter: Je commencerai à écrire le ch.1 du livre 2 aujourd'hui. Maintenant, cependant, continuons avec le 

Chapitre 34

Le visage de Clarissa s'éclaira quand elle vit qu'il avait amené Esmeralda avec lui.

" Quelle idée merveilleuse, Severus. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il acquiesça. " Plus ou moins. Disons que je survivrai. Toi ?"

"Mmh. Comme-ci, comme-ça. J'ai attendu sur cette rencontre avec impatience, tu sais cela ?"

Dès fois la communication était simplement si difficile. Qu'étiez-vous censé répondre à une telle déclaration ? Tout simplement rien semblait séduisant mais pourrait la blesser. 'Moi aussi 'serait agréable mais pas exactement véridique. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un problème, pensa-t-il. Black aurait répondu 'Je sais.' Probablement. Cela semblait très Black de toute façon. Et il avait manifestement pensé trop longtemps, à en juger de l'air un peu offusqué de Clarissa. 

" Moi aussi, " dit-il rapidement. " Seulement, les événements récents ont… eh bien, m'ont un peu déprimé." 

Elle le regarda, n'étant apparemment pas très sûre de quoi dire. " Si tu préféres … reporter, je comprendrais. Vraiment. Dis le moi simplement."

" Non, " dit-il, sentant qu'il était en terrain sûr de nouveau "Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ne je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon, et rester allongé au lit à ressasser les événements de ce soir ne me ferait pas de bien. Maintenant rendons ceci un peu plus confortable."

Severus tira sa baguette et conjura un tapis épais de couleur épines de pin, et beaucoup de gros coussins mous de toutes nuances de vert. Voyant le regard déconcerté de Clarissa, il expliqua, " C'est plus agréable que d'être assis sur un canapé, tu ne crois pas? Et j'aurai une chance de mettre les mains sur mon chat---s'il y avait eu des chaises ou un canapé qu'elle se serait simplement installée sur tes genoux et n'en aurait jamais bougé. Comme ceci, elle pourrait vouloir se promener ou même rester entre nous."

" Oh, " dit-elle, rougissant un peu, " C'est très bien, alors. Ca ressemble seulement un peu à… à un harem. C'était tout. Tu es vraiment doué en sortilèges---je n'aurais pas pu faire cela."

Pas qu'il n'aimât pas le sentiment d'être supérieur---tout à fait le contraire, en fait. Mais cela l'embarrassait infiniment quand les gens l'admiraient de cette façon. Il prenait avec plaisir les compliments et même les louanges de ses égaux. Mais il détestait absolument être loué par ceux qui avaient des compétences inférieures . Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire, il ne savait cela que trop bien. Seulement il n'y avait aucun besoin de faire explicitement ressortir ce fait. Ou croyait-elle peut-être que les garçons aimaient qu'on les place sur un piédestal? Et bien, pas lui. Black si---non. Assez. Black n'était pas le thème de la soirée. Ils étaient ici pour parler d'eux-mêmes.

" Alors, " dit-il, s'asseyant et arrangeant les coussins pour qu'ils lui permettent de s'allonger dans une position à demi assise, à demi couchée, " quelle est ta décision ?"

Il s'aperçut qu'elle était beaucoup plus occupée à garder sa robe en place qu'à disposer les oreillers. Quand elle remontait et même seulement de quelques centimètres, elle interrompait son activité pour la rabaisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle couvre ses chevilles. Finalement, elle sembla être satisfaite à la fois par son installation et la décence de ses vêtements.

" J'aimerais encore le faire, " répondit-elle. Sans le regarder directement dans les yeux, néanmoins. "bien que…" 

"Quoi ?" 

Se mordant le pouce, elle le regarda, en pesant ses mots. " Et si… je sais que c'est stupide mais et si je te raconte et qu'alors tu changes d'avis et ne me raconte pas ? Je me sentirais tellement idiote ! Mais qui me garantit que… que tu ne le feras pas ?"

" Est-ce une requête mal voilée pour que je soies le premier à mettre ma pauvre âme tourmentée à nu ?" 

" Le ferais-tu ?"

"Pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ?"

" Eh bien, pour la même raison qui me fait craindre d'être la première."

Severus haussa les épaules, se gagnant un regard offusqué d'Esmeralda, car il avait décalé sa main de son endroit favorit sous son oreille gauche. " Je suppose que c'est une question de confiance mutuelle." 

" Je crois que je connais le grand secret que tu ne pouvais pas nous dire ce soir, " dit Clarissa, " Ils t'ont re-réparti et maintenant tu es un Gryffondor." 

Severus renifla. " Très amusant. Je n'ai pas dit honneur ou loyauté, attention . J'ai dit confiance."

" Je t'ai parfaitement compris --- c'est-à-dire acoustiquement. Mais pourquoi tu me croirais ou supposerais que je te croie, me dépasse un peu, pour dire la vérité."

Se réprimandant mentalement pour se sentir offensé contre sa propre volonté, Severus continua avec entêtement à frotter la fourrure d'Esmeralda.Jetant un coup d'oeil de côté à Clarissa cependant, il vit l'expression sur son visage. Et comprit qu'elle n'essayait absolument pas de le provoquer ou de le blesser. Elle était incertaine et effrayée. Effrayée par la possibilité que ceci puisse n'être rien qu'une méthode de lui soutirer ses secrets, seulement pour lui rire au visage et ensuite les jeter dans la machine perpétuellement active à diffuser les rumeurs qu'était Serpentard. S'il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à la justice divine, c'était probablement ceci : La peur de devenir victime de l'un de ses propres stratagèmes.

" Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen, " répondit-il. "C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je ne peux même plus t'offrir de prendre du Veritaserum, car tu pourrais m'amener à t'en dire plus que ce à quoi je suis autorisé. Le choix est entièrement le tien."

Non pour l'amour de Merlin ! Maintenant elle pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les femelles en pleurs, cela lui donnait envie de les secouer, les frapper ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse arrêter leur flot de larmes. D'abord elle l'avait embarrassé en se déclarant inférieure, et maintenant elle s'effondrait en un monceau pleurant de robes noires et de cheveux noirs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la réconforte, n'est-ce pas ? Sans un mot, il poussa Esmeralda vers elle. Lucius avait eu raison: les femelles s'occupaient mieux d'autres femelles en pleurs.-là c'était seulement un chat mais peut-être cela allait-il tout de même marcher. Du moins il l'espérait.

Patiemment, mais avec l'air d'une sainte martyre se sacrifiant pour sa foi, Esmeralda se laissa transformer en une combinaison d'animal en peluche et de mouchoir. Quand les sanglots de Clarissa diminuèrent progressivement, le chat commença à lui lécher le visage.

" Merci, " renifla-t-elle, " Ca va bien mieux maintenant. Désolée, Severus, seulement je-" 

" Ce n'est pas grave, " l'interrompit-elle, " pas besoin de t'excuser."

" Je ne m'excuse pas. J'explique ma réaction. C'est-à-dire si tu es intéressé ."

Eh bien, peut-être était-ce un moyen de faire avancer les choses. Il acquiesça.

" Le problème est que je trouve cela très difficile d'avoir encore confiance en quelqu'un. C'est à cause de… ce que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te dire ou non. J'ai peur, vraiment peur que tu puisses te révéler être comme-" ses yeux redevinrent suspicieusement brillants -" comme les autres."

"Tu veux dire notre groupe ?"

" N-non, pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas exactement amis, c'est vrai, mais… eh bien, probablement que chacun d'eux n'aimerait rien mieux que me prêter une épaule compatissante pour pleurer, me laisser cracher mes secrets les plus intimes et puis les vendre au plus offrant. De toute façon, je n'attendrais pas autre chose de leur part. Avec toi c'est différent, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Seulement cela me fait encore plus peur---et si mon jugement était erroné ? Et le pire de tout est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. Je dois sauter tête baissée dans l'eau froide en espérant que c'est de l'eau et pas de l'acide sulfurique." 

" Tu reconnaîtrais cela à l'odeur, " dit sèchement Severus. " Mais je suis d'accord, il n'y a aucun moyen de sentir si quelqu'un est digne de confiance ou non. J'ai une suggestion, néanmoins : jouons à question-réponse. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de répondre à moins de sentir que nous le voulons vraiment. Pas de mensonge, cependant. Seulement une réponse ou le silence. C'est le mieux que je puisse proposer. Et ne recommence pas avec cette question de confiance ou nous pouvons tout aussi bien arrêter et aller dormir."

Clarissa lui lança un regard douteux. " Pas de mensonge hein ? Et quelle sorte de questions ?"

"C'est là l'amusement: Quoi qui nous vienne à l'esprit. Rien n'est interdit."

" OK…" dit-elle en hésitant " je suppose que ce sera bon pour rire, sinon rien d'autre. Je commence. Es-tu homosexuel ?"

" Non, je ne le suis pas." Comme cela elle aurait quelque chose à dire aux filles. " Parle moi de ta famille."

" Ce n'est pas une question."

Severus roula des yeux. " Techniquement c'en est une. Mais d'accord je reformule : Etes-vous une famille heureuse ?" 

Clarissa lui le regarda avec des yeux grand ouverts. " Es-tu obligé de poser de telles questions ?" 

" C'est une question parfaitement normale et simple. N'y réponds pas si tu ne veux pas. Mais ne commence pas à questionner mes compétences linguistiques. Alors, réponse ou pas de réponse ?" elle secoua la tête. " Quel début prometteur. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'animal familier ?"

" Parce que j'ai peur qu'il puisse mourir. Pourquoi ne te laves-tu pas les cheveux ?"

Dans un livre à propos de moldus---car même s'il n'avait pas pris l'option Etude des Moldus, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il méprisait une telle connaissance---il avait lu qu'ils avaient des sortes de théâtres ambulants appelés cirques, où les gens allaient regarder des animaux faire toutes sortes des tours et des acrobates. Ce qui l'avait fasciné le plus était qu'il y avait des acrobates qui avalaient du feu et d'autres qui se tenaient debout contre un panneau de bois et qui se faisaient lancer des couteaux dessus. Le point intéressant étant bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient jamais frappés par un couteau---les lames devaient se fixer tout autour d'eux, dessinant pratiquement le contour de la personne. C'était l'idée que les moldus se faisaient d'un divertissement. Ou du moins une des idées, de toute façon. Il pensa que maintenant il avait une faible idée de ce que celui qui se tenait devant le panneau de bois devait ressentir: Jamais vraiment touché, mais entouré de coups manqués de peu .

Alors, allait-il répondre, ou était-il mieux de refuser ? " Parce que je ne veux pas me toucher. As-tu un béguin pour quelqu'un ici à l'école ? Professeur ou élève ?"

" Je crois que j'en ai un pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Comment te laves-tu, si tu ne veux pas te toucher ?"

" J'ai ensorcelé un éponge." Cela la fit glousser. " Ressembles-tu plus à ton père ou à ta mère ?"

"Mes cheveux et mes yeux sont ceux de ma mère. Le reste…. Oh, arrête de poser des questions sur ma famille !"

" Je posais une question sur toi ! Quel est le maudit problème avec ta famille ?" Maintenant il devenait furieux. Il savait qu'il était injuste de faire sortir sa colère refoulée sur elle car ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute à elle, mais de sa faiblesse à lui, cette… cette douceur amorphe lui faisait perdre contrôle. " Quel est le gros problème, Clarissa ? Ta mère boit ? Ton père te bat régulièrement ? Ton frère est un criminel ? Tes parents sont moldus ? Je ne vais le dire à personne, pour l'amour du ciel ! Cela ne peut pas être si terrible. Alors arrête ces gémissements et lamentations et dis-moi quel est le problème, merde !" elle murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas parce que sa voix était étouffée par le coussin et elle était allongée le visage vers le sol. " Oh allez !" aboya-t-il, lui agrippant le bras en une tentative de la faire se retourner. " C'est toi qui as tout commencé, alors continue. Et. Arrête. De. Pleurer !" il ponctua chacun de ces derniers mots par une secousse.

Bien sûr elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elles étaient toutes les mêmes. Sa mère était---avait été comme cela. Toujours à pleurer. A éviter toute confrontation sérieuse ou question ennuyeuse en commençant à pleurer comme un veau et à gémir, devenant toute faible et pitoyable et… dégoûtante. Il détestait cette sorte de comportement, ne pouvait pas le supporter, et cela le rendait si furieux qu'il aurait voulu frapper ce tas de gémissements et de misère. Il étreignait le bras de sa mère si fermement que ses doigts lui faisaient mal. 

" Arrête immédiatement! Arrête de pleurer, arrête de pleurer, STOP !" 

Peut-être que c'était l'expression horrifiée sur son visage, qu'elle avait finalement tourné vers lui, mais cela aurait pu aussi être les griffes d'Esmeralda, enfoncées profondément dans le dos de sa main droite, qui l'arrêta, le tira hors de sa folie et le ramena où il était. Dans une salle de classe vide avec une fille de quinze ans à qui il faisait mal. Et qui---N'Etait. Pas. Sa. Mère. Pendant un moment, il l'avait vue à la place de Clarissa. Dieux, pensa-t-il. Ceci n'était pas la manière dont les choses devraient se passer, absolument pas. Il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher les images du passé de l'attaquer en se mêlant au présent, même en remplaçant le présent. Ses yeux retournèrent à sa main. Le sang coulait sur la peau, en lui écrivant probablement un message en signes étranges, incompréhensibles qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer.

" Severus, lâche moi le bras, s'il te plaît ! Tu me fais mal !"

Il la tenait encore dans une poigne de mort---il n'en avait pas été conscient. Il était difficile de desserrer son étreinte, redressant ses doigts un par un, car ils étaient devenus engourdis de l'effort. Esmeralda était tapie seulement quelques centimètres plus loin, suivant le mouvement de chaque muscle se desserrant avec une vigilance suspicieuse. Finalement, il lâcha. Clarissa fila immédiatement vers l'arrière, mettant autant de distance que possible entre eux. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais le regardait avec terreur, tandis qu'elle frottait mécaniquement son bras blessé.

" Que… qu'est ce que c'était que ça, Severus ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si Esmeralda ne t'avait pas changé la main en viande hachée ? Tu n'es pas de type violent, que diable se passe-t-il ?" 

" Je préfèrerais ne pas expliquer, " répondit-il en évitant ses yeux. " Je suis désolé, cependant. Vraiment."

" Oh, tu es désolé ? Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais être flattée, étant donné que le grand Severus Rogue m'a présenté ses excuses."

" Clarissa, " dit-il, exaspéré par son cynisme, " J'ai eu une journée assez stressante. J'ai réagi de manière disproportionnée et je suis désolé. Que puis-je dire d'autre ?"

" La vérité serait très intéressante. Nous sommes encore dans notre jeu, n'oublie pas cela. Alors dis-le moi ou ne me le dis pas mais ne me dis pas ces sottises de J-Ai-Eu-Une-Journée-Stressante. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Maudite soit-elle. Bien qu'étant une sorcière de niveau si moyen, elle était diablement perspicace. " Tu…euh, as déclenché une sorte de flashback."

" Un flashback ? Vraiment ? Voudrais-tu me donner des détails ?"

" Nous sommes encore dans notre jeu, n'oublie pas cela, " l'imita-t-il. " c'est mon tour de poser une question maintenant. Ton secret---oui je sais, c'est un mot stupide mais je l'utiliserai par manque d'un meilleur. Ton secret est-il d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à ta famille ? Je veux dire, " se reprit-il, " Ca c'est évident, mais ton secret implique-t-il toi et ta famille ?"

Son regard, qui avait été fixé sur lui, commença à vaciller. " En partie."

"En partie de quoi ? Du secret ou de la famille ?"

" De la famille. A moi. Explique un peu ce flashback. Et ne va pas me dire que ce n'est pas une question convenable."

Il lui fit un sourire désabusé. " Comment le pourrais-je ? Je peux seulement te dire que cela a à faire avec ma mère, mais je refuse d'aller plus loin. Alors ne le demande même pas, c'est inutile. Du moins pour aujourd'hui." Esmeralda, qui estimait à l'évidence que la situation s'était calmée suffisamment pour être considérée comme sûre, poussa timidement son coude de la tête et émit un petit ronronnement. " Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, stupide animal." il lui caressa le dos. " Revenons à quelque chose d'inoffensif alors. Que veux-tu faire avoir après reçu ton diplôme?"

Finalement, Clarissa se détendit. Elle se rapprocha même un peu de lui à nouveau. " Me joindre à Vo-" elle regarda autour de la pièce, soudain alarmée - " Tu-Sais-Qui bien sûr. Comme Evan. J'aimerais être avec lui dans tout ceci. Mon frère, tu sais, " ajouta-t-elle, " Je t'avais écrit qu'il l'avait rejoint. Bien sûr, je devrai maintenir quelque sorte de façade, mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que j'aimerais faire. Peut-être simplement me marier et avoir des enfants, qui sait ?"

Severus la regarda avec une confusion totale. " Des enfants ? Toi ? Si la pensée n'était pas si absurde je rirais. Des enfants ! Que ferais-tu avec ? Attendre qu'ils soient nés et alors les torturer ? Allons, Clarissa soit sérieuse !"

" C'était une très vilaine chose à dire, Severus. Vraiment. J'admets aimer voir les autres souffrir mais cela ne s'étendrait certainement pas jusqu'à ma chair et mon sang. Honnêtement !" elle lui lança un regard offusqué.

~~~~*~~~~

Ils avaient continué à parler pendant assez longtemps. La première d'une série interminable de réunions de nuit, pendant lesquelles ils parlaient et pleuraient, tous les deux, suivant une envie irrésistible de déverser leurs problèmes, leur misère et leurs pensées tordues dans leurs âmes respectives. Cela ne les avait pas fait se sentir mieux. Sinon rien, cela augmentait leur prudence et leurs soupçons, leurs peurs de trahison et d'abus, créait une paranoïa partagée, de laquelle ils se délectaient. Clarissa était dans une situation bien pire, car elle devait rentrer à la maison, dans les bras de son père aimant, au moins pour une partie de toutes les vacances. Progressivement, elle avait commencé à raconter les détails--- assez semblables à ce que Severus lui avait raconté, seulement elle devait porter le poids supplémentaire de devoir regarder dans les yeux de sa mère. Et de son frère, qui était aussi ignorant de ce qui se passait à la maison quand Mme Rosier n'était pas là et qu'il n'était pas là que sa mère. 

Ils étaient enchaînés ensemble par des liens tissés de cauchemars, de peur et d'obsession, de plans de vengeance inutiles mais savourés, de châteaux sombres dans l'air, approchant de manière menaçante jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent en un feu d'artifice d'argent, de noir et de vert. Ils ne partagèrent même jamais un baiser, car leur chaîne, aussi longue qu'elle soit, n'était pas étendue là dans un monceau emmêlé---elle pendait au-dessus de l'abîme qui séparait leurs corps et s'élargissait avec chaque détail repoussant. 

Partager leur passé était devenu une dépendance, un désir qu'ils haissaient mais auquel il ne pouvaient pas résister. A certain moments, leurs familles en devenaient une dans les cauchemards de Severus, sa mère et Mme. Rosier étaient assises dans la bibliothèque du manoir de son oncle en Italie, partageant une bouteille d'élixir le lorgnant comme deux bacchantes saoûles, encourageant Mr. Rosier à arracher d'abord ses vêtements puis ceux de Clarissa tandis que Severus était assis sur les genoux de son oncle, incapable de bouger, et contraint à regarder la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. 

Dépendance et obsession---ainsi pouvaient être résumées ses deux dernières années et demi à Poudlard. Dépendance envers ses sessions de nuit avec Clarissa, parmi les spectres de l'humiliation et de des abus, et obsession : à créer la potion d'Imperius avec Lestrange, son mentor et tuteur---le sentiment d'allégresse quand ils avaient obtenu la première fiole de liquide d'un rouge-noir chatoyant , la volonté de Voldemort enfermée dans un petit récipient qu'il était presque impossible de toucher sans gants en peau de dragon, tellement la puissance en émanant était puissante. Les soirs nombreux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à expérimenter sur les ingrédients, la température, le dosage. Le jour magnifique au début de sa sixième année, où ils avaient finalement réussi et envoyé un message à Lord Voldemort, protégé par triples sceaux et une combinaison de malédictions qui aurait catapulté qui que ce soit qui essayait de lire la missive dans une douleur et une folie hurlante. Et Voldemort avait très bien utilisé leur invention, comme l'avait montré le nombre croissant de ses partisans. 

Obsession de l'apprentissage bien sûr. Apprenant et étudiant, d'abord pour ses B.U.S.E.s dont il eut quinze. Dix-sept A.S.P.I.C.s---il avait presque égalé les résultats de son père et avait été le premier de son année, à l'humiliation et aux grincements de dents de Lucius, qui n'en avait eu que quinze. Mais la performance de Severus dans tous les sujets était si brillante qu'aucun des professeurs n'avait pu lui refuser de note parfaite, pas même McGonagall. Il s'était laissé pousser par son obsession de connaissance, lisant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux refusent d'aller plus loin et brouillent sa vue de larmes d'épuisement. De temps en temps, il cédait à son obsession de vengeance et prenait part aux mauvais coups de moins et moins puérils que les Serpentards jouaient aux Gryffondors, et de préférence aux mousquetaires. Au cours de leur septième année, il avait maîtrisé la tâche difficile de lancer un sortilège _de Confundus_ sans baguette, et utilisé cette nouvelle compétence avec succès pendant le match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor. Black avait presque été tué quand son balai avait refusé de continuer à obéir à son contrôle et s'était soudain fracassé dans la rangée du haut des gradins à pleine vitesse. 

Mais toutes ces satisfactions avaient été surpassées par le moment où, le soir d'après que les résultats des A.S.P.I.C.s aient été publiés, Lestrange l'avait appelé à son bureau et lui avait tendu une lettre. A l'exception du sceau, elle avait l'air assez innocente. Mais au moment où Lestrange la lui avait donnée, Severus savait de qui elle venait ---il n'aurait pas eu besoin de regarder le crâne et le serpent pour être sûr de l'identité de la personne qui l'avait envoyée. C'était seulement une note brève, l'invitant à rencontrer Lord Voldemort dans un endroit connu de Lestrange, le jour d'après son départ de Poudlard. Il aurait aimé la garder---dans le médaillon qui contenait le portrait de Yelena Malfoy et maintenant aussi le parchemin que Sibylle lui avait envoyé avant-hier. Mais cela aurait été un risque idiot à prendre, et donc il l'avait lancée dans la cheminée, juste là, dans le bureau de Lestrange.

Il avait passé la nuit au chaudron baveur où il était assis maintenant, ayant terminé son petit déjeuner et attendant que Lestrange l'amène voir l'homme qu'il avait tant envie de voir. Celui qui allait être son maître sans faire de lui son esclave. 

Avec une satisfaction lugubre, Severus s'aperçut que les gens avaient peur. Tout le monde parlait à voix basse, ils regardaient par-dessus leurs épaules à chaque instant, pour s'assurer que ne personne ne les entendait, sursautaient au moindre son---oui, pensa-t-il, les rênes étaient certainement dans les mains de Voldemort maintenant. Il était craint. Et il avait du pouvoir. Il avait ses mangemorts loyaux et assez de partisans pour lui permettre de complètement prendre la relève quand il le souhaiterait. Oh, oui, les gens étaient effrayés. Les yeux et les oreilles de Voldemort étaient partout, et son bras était assez long pour atteindre ceux qu'il voulait punir. Ils essayaient de résister, mais sans résultat. Dumbledore, ce vieil imbécile, était le chef autoproclamé d'un groupe de résistance, qui de temps en temps essayait de riposter, comme une souris essayant de répondre en grondant au lion qui était sur le point de lui écraser la tête. Inutile et stupide. Mais bien sûr ils continuaient dans leurs efforts---même si seulement par principe. Au lieu d'accepter simplement l'inévitable. Eh bien, ils apprendraient à le faire à la longue.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Lestrange entra dans le pub dans un halo de la lumière vive de l'été, jetant un coup d'oeil dans l'obscurité soudaine. Severus lui fit signe et se leva de son siège. Il avait laissé ses affaires dans sa chambre, car il ne savait pas où il irait après avoir rencontré Voldemort. Esmeralda était temporairement hébergée chez Clarissa pour le réconfort de toutes deux. Il était libre d'aller où que ce soit que Voldemort voulait qu'il aille.

Ils se serrèrent la main et avec un bref salut à l'aubergiste, partirent par la porte de derrière. Dans la petite cour, Lestrange, après un examen approfondi des alentours, poussa sa manche gauche vers le haut de son avant-bras et pour la première fois, Severus vit sa marque sombre, encastrée dans la peau presque sans poils, blanche. Avant qu'il ne puisse montrer son émerveillement néanmoins, Lestrange posa son index droit sur la marque et lui ordonna de faire de même. Severus perçut cela comme un contact incompréhensiblement intime, extrêmement personnel et bien au-delà des limites d'un simple contact physique-comme s'il touchait l'essence même de l'homme debout à ses côtés . 

Il sentit comme une serrure à l'intérieur de lui, dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'ici, et dans laquelle une clé avait soudain été insérée. Une clé qui le complétait. La sensation d'être arraché du temps et de l'espace était très semblable à celle provoquée par le voyage en portoloin mais avait aussi quelque ressemblance avec le Transplanage. Le mouvement était plus immatériel que physique, et ne menait pas à l'inévitable atterrisage rude apporté par le transport par portoloin. 

Severus n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où leur voyage les avait amené. Lestrange ne le lui dit pas, mais fit seulement une tape amicale sur son épaule et quitta la pièce. Supposant qu'il était censé attendre ici, il examina les environs. Ils avaient définitivement quitté l'Angleterre car l'air qui ruisselait par les fenêtres assez petites, qui avaient des montants de bois et étaient enchassées dans des murs épais de pierre grossière, apportait avec lui un arôme distinct de thym et de lavande. Oui, pensa-t-il, ils s'étaient déplacés vers le sud. La pièce elle-même était assez simplement meublée, les murs blanchis, le plancher de bois non poli. Il y avait une cheminée, inutilisée à cette époque de l'année et quelques livres gisaient épars sur un ottoman bas. Regardant vers le haut, il s'aperçut que le plafond était très bas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression que la maison était isolée peut-être quelque part dans les montagnes, et alla à l'une des fenêtres pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il y avait dehors.

Où qu'ils fussent, le temps était magnifique, avec juste la bonne quantité de nuages blancs duveteux dérivant par-dessus un ciel bleu profond. Et il avait eu raison---ils étaient dans les montagnes, le bord de la forêt enrironnante était assez lointain pour permettre de voir les pics situés derrière, leurs silhouettes irrégulières couvertes de neige. C'était une vue merveilleuse et il était tellement perdu dedans qu'il sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, et une riche voix de baryton qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis quatre ans dit " Severus."

Fin du livre 1


End file.
